Burning the Picket Fence
by OnyxRiver
Summary: Sarah Noonan a young woman raised by The OWI works for the company as a ruthless field agent. When Sarah and her partner Luke Ramirez are given the task of transporting Sylar from New York to Odessa, nothing can go wrong, right?  WRONG!
1. Chapter 1

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE**

Coming Soon!

_**Story Synopsis**_

This story takes places in the not too distant future and will feature current characters such as Sylar, Niki, Peter, Mohinder, Bob, HRG, Elle, Monica, Adam to name a few (other will be added later, depending on the purpose of the story line).

Sarah Noonan, a young woman raised by The OWI works for the company as a field agent. She has always gotten her man. She grew up alongside Elle and the two women hate each other. She gets along with Niki, Peter and Mohinder, but constantly butts heads with Bob.

However recent events have caused Sarah and her partner to be assigned to desk duty. When all of the agents are otherwise assigned, Sarah and Luke are given the task to transport Sylar from New York to Odessa Texas. Simple enough, right?

WRONG!

_**Character Profile**_

**Sarah Noonan**

Age: Twenty-seven  
Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'7"  
Abilities: Telekinesis, possibly the capability to cause death by wishing their demise  
Training: Automatic weapons, martial arts

Profile: Raised by the company since age six when her abilities began to manifest. As a child, Sarah was anti-social, isolated and rebellious. The nuns at the Catholic school she attended believed she was possessed when "things always happened" in her presence.

As an adult, Sarah is emotionally detached and morally gray. She is one of the company's best field agents and plays by the rule book at all times. Sarah is beautiful, deceitful and not above using her feminine wiles and abilities to get what the job done. A brief affair with her partner, Luke Ramirez once clouded her judgment costing her to compromise an assignment; a mistake Sarah will never make again.

**Luke Ramirez**

Age: Thirty-Three  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Height: 6'2"  
Abilities: None  
Training: Automatic weapons, martial arts

Profile: Luke is what his co-workers once called an "agents agent". He is handsome, cocksure and rebellious.

Although he is touted as one of the best field agents, his recent actions on a case cause him and Sarah to be assigned desk duty until further review.


	2. Chapter 2

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Chapter 1 – Sarah Noonan

_November 17th, 1985_  
_Our Lady of Assumption Catholic Elementary School _

_St. Charles, Illinois _

"Mr. and Mrs. Noonan, I must admit that words fail me at this moment, but there really is no other way to do this, but to come right out and say it." The Mother Superior told the cynically distrusting parents. "Your daughter is a menace."

Fred Noonan looked at his daughter who was sitting at a nearby table coloring. With her dark brown hair in pigtails and ribbons and the pink dress she wore, she looked like the epitome of the perfect little girl.

But though he argued the point, he and his wife knew the Mother Superior was right.

"How exactly is our daughter a menace?" Rebecca Noonan asked defensively. "She is just five."

The Mother Superior leaned back in her chair. "I don't know any other way to say this, but things...happen when your daughter is around."

"What kind of…'things'?" Fred asked his eyes narrowed.

Mother Superior leaned forward folding her hands thoughtfully. "We have had injuries to the children that we cannot explain. Nobody knows how it happens, but your daughter is always there with a wicked smile on her face. Last week Ellen Walters was teasing her, the next thing we know, the toy chest she was reaching into slammed shut breaking two of her fingers. Two days ago, she wanted to play with one of the dolls. The girls who were playing with them told her no and the next thing we know the dolls came flying out of the girl's hands into your daughters. Yesterday on the playground, Jason Simmons was teasing her about being able to see her underpants in her shoes. She didn't say a word, but she had what I can only describe as an evil gleam in her eye. And then all of the balls on the playground started flying through the air heading right at Jason."

Fred stared at her unwaveringly. "Did anybody actually see Sarah do any of these things?"

"No." Mother Superior replied. "Nobody saw her do it. But I am willing to put my reputation on the line…."

"Your reputation _is_ on the line!" Fred disputed. "You are accusing my child of making objects fly through the air, yet you have absolutely no proof that my child is responsible for these acts."

"All due respect, Mr. Noonan, but as you know this is not the first incident." She confuted coolly.

"If you are referring to Father Doyle and the choking incident…". Fred began incredulously.

"Your daughter was the only one around." She replied flatly. "There is no other explanation. And there have been other incidents, as you are well aware. We have talked about this before. I think we need to consider the possibility that…."

"Oh please." Rebecca angrily interrupted her. "If you are going to insist that our daughter is demonically possessed again. That notion is downright absurd!"

"How else would you explain it?" Mother Superior asked shaking her head looking over at Sarah who looked up from her coloring returning her stare with malfeasance in her eye. "She is a beautiful child. But now and then she gets a look that puts us ill at ease. It is the only plausible explanation. She does not get along with the other children and too many questionable incidents have happened to make me realize something is not as it should be. Your child is damaged."

"You don't even know what happened!" Fred shouted. "You said it yourself! You did not see Sarah throw anything! You have no proof!"

Mother Superior took a deep breath. "Be that as it may. But my mind is made up. Effective immediately, Sarah Noonan is expelled from Our Lady of Assumption. Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Noonan!"

"This is bullshit!" Fred shouted. "I will have you brought up on charges by the archdiocese. I will have you fired and excommunicated."

But the Mother Superior stared at him with unfaltering determination. "Whatever you feel you have to do, Mr. Noonan. But my decision stands."

Fred and Rebecca stood up angrily. "This isn't over." He sneered at The Mother Superior standing up with his wife, then taking his daughter's hand. "Common Sarah. We are leaving this damn hypocritical joke of an institution. There are better schools in this state. We don't need this one horse pile of shit."

"Actually, Mr. Noonan." Mother Superior announced unequivocally. "Your daughter's case will be a matter of public record. She will not be able to get into any type of quality foundation in this country."

"You can't do that!" Rebecca shouted.

"I can." The Mother Superior replied staunchly. "And I will."

"Fucking dried up bitch!" Fred shouted as he took his wife and Sarah out the door.

As they left, Sarah turned around and looked at The Mother Superior. Mother Superior watched as Sarah simply waved giving her a smile of boding evil. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Later that night, The Mother Superior died in her sleep.

* * *

_New York City, New York  
__Sometime in the Not So Distant Future _

Bob Bishop threw a file on the table as he clicked the slide show viewer. The image of a beautiful smiling dark-haired woman appeared on the screen. "Sarah Jane Noonan. Age twenty-seven. Don't let the Mary-Sue name and face fool you. She is a trained assassin with ice water in her veins. She has been with the company since she was six years old after getting kicked out of almost every school in the state of Illinois. Turns out she doesn't play well with others."

"With the exception of two years in her early twenties, Sarah has been with the company from the time she was six, after her parents were killed tragically. To this day nobody knows the cause of death." Bob clicked the slide show once again. A photograph of a handsome young dark haired man was displayed on the screen. "This is Randall Paladini. She was married to Mr. Paladini during the two years she left the company. The details surrounding her marriage remain a mystery, as do the whereabouts of Mr. Paladini."

The slide show changed. "Luke Ramirez. Sarah's partner. Mr. Ramirez is thirty-three years old and he has been with the company for seven years. They have been partners for eleven months. Last month a sexual encounter took place which we feel was the catalyst for clouding both their judgments in this matter. As a result, a person we were protecting was killed. They have been put on desk detail until the case is further reviewed."

Angela Petrelli cleared her throat and began to speak. "Well, what you say is certainly true Bob. Sarah Noonan is an outstanding member of this organization. Unlike her partner and Elle, she plays by the rules. She keeps her nose clean. Until we paired her up with Mr. Ramirez we never had cause for concern. I vote we reinstate Ms. Noonan immediately and give her a new partner."

"I disagree." Mohinder Suresh replied. "Sarah is a walking time bomb. She is unattached emotionally and walks around with a proverbial chip on her shoulder. The events that have taken place in her life have brought her to a very dark place. It is my belief that Mr. Ramirez should be relieved of his duties and Sarah receives a full psychiatric evaluation."

Bob turned to Niki Sanders. "Niki, you have become friendly with Sarah. I would like to hear your opinion on this matter."

Niki folded her hands on the table leaning forward. "Well, I wouldn't say we are close friends. She has always treated me well, but she is hardly what I would call my 'BFF'. I have to admit I am torn here. Sarah is an excellent agent, but it is like Mohinder says, she is almost too good at her job, which is very dangerous. I know we are all supposed to be morally gray, but I would be lying if I said this level of commitment she has didn't bother me. I am going to have to think about this a little more."

Bob nodded half-smiling. "Thank you Niki. Thank you everyone. Unfortunately we are out of time today. You have heard both sides of this debate and I would like your feedback. Feel free to contact me at any time. Thanks everyone."

Bob abruptly ended the conference call and left the room.

* * *

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone.

* * *

Sarah Noonan sat up in bed screaming. She began to suck in air sobbing heavily with fear as she looked around her bedroom realizing to her relief that she was alone.

She rolled over in her queen sized bed in the modest apartment she rented in Lower East Side Manhattan, staring out the window. It was a sunny morning in early June, but even as the cheerful sunlight filled her bedroom, she could only stare. She sighed heavily as she climbed out of bed, pulling her long dark brown hair into a ponytail. Reaching into her dresser, she pulled on a pair of running shorts, a sports bra and a t-shirt over her naked body. Then grabbing her shoes, she went out for her morning run.

She ran through the Manhattan streets that early Thursday morning. Reliving her nightmare she could feel her pulse racing as her feet pounded the pavement. On her iPod she listened to a song by Three Days Grace pulsating through her ears as she ran. Her body hurt from the pain, but she ran. She ran through the pain. She ran until the pain in her heart stopped hurting and the nightmare was gone.

And then she could run no more.

She came to a stop in front of the newspaper stand in front of her building where Avery, a kindly black man in his early sixties happily greeted her. "Good morning Miss Sarah!"

Sarah smiled warmly at him. "Hi Avery."

Avery beamed at her. "Your usual?"

Sarah cocked her head narrowing her eyes at him. "In all the years I have been coming here, have you ever seen me buy anything else?"

"USA Today and Big Red gum!" He grinned putting them on the counter in front of her.

Sarah threw down a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." She half-smiled as she took her newspaper and gum walking back to her apartment. "Bye Avery." She called to him.

As Avery watched her as she walked away, the smile on his face slowly faded. "You poor girl." He whispered aloud as he turned to tend to his next customer.

* * *

"Heads up! The hyena has arrived." Elle scoffed as Sarah came through the double doors.

Niki looked up from her work at Elle clearly annoyed. "Why do you always call her that?"

"Because a female hyena is able to grow a penis and self-copulate." Elle replied cynically.

"Good to know." Niki replied sarcastically. "Now I have work to do and so do you."

Elle shrugged. "Hey, you asked." She turned as Sarah approached them. "Well, speaking of auto sexual…good morning sister."

Sarah laughed spitefully. "I am _not_ your sister!"

Elle snapped her fingers sarcastically. "That's right, I keep forgetting. Your parents died and mine are still alive. I'm so sorry. I really need to try to remember that."

"I guess it would be asking a lot of you to actually use your brains." She shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elle asked sneering.

"The use of your brain requires actually having one." Sarah nodded smiling disdainfully as she began to walk away then came to a stop. "Why do you start shit with me every day? It always ends up the same. I publically humiliate you; you get pissed off. It really is a vicious cycle. Life would be so much more pleasant for both of us if you didn't talk to me ever again."

Elle became angry. "Well at least I get laid every once in a while by something that doesn't' require 'D' batteries."

Sarah laughed. "You know Elle, you really shouldn't scowl like that. It can make you ugly. Oh…too late!" She snorted as she walked off.

"Bitch!" Elle called out after her.

"Whore!" Sarah shouted back.

"Nun Killer!" Elle retorted angrily.

Sarah stopped in her tracks then turned around glaring at her, eyes blazing. "Bottled Blonde!" She smiled to herself looking straight ahead down the hall.

Elle stood for a moment as everyone looked at her. Grabbing a strand of her hair she shouted at the onlookers. "Ok people! Quit staring! It's real!"

"Last I checked on the sixth day, God didn't create blonde hair that came complete with dark brown roots." Niki scoffed as the bystanders snickered.

"OOOOOOOH!!!!!!" Elle sneered angrily as she stormed off down the hall.

* * *

Sarah walked into the office she shared with her partner Luke Ramirez.

"Morning." She muttered sitting at her desk.

"Well good morning." He smiled. "You are looking particularly ravishing this morning."

Sarah stared hard at him. "Please don't go there."

"We need to talk about this sooner or later." He pressed her.

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied composedly. "I let my guard down and somebody got killed."

Luke closed the door. "Sarah, it wasn't your fault, it was mine."

"Um, yeah it was." She retorted. "I was stupid enough to sleep with you when I knew better. I let myself get close to you. It clouded our judgment at a time it shouldn't have. Now Raymond Santos is dead. He is dead because I was fucking stupid! I knew better!"

"Sarah, calm down." He smiled casually touching her face. "You have had sex with men for a lot less."

She slapped his hand away. "That's because it was my _job_, Luke!" She shouted. "Big difference! That was work. I could walk away and not give it another thought." She turned away from him. "And speaking of not another thought, I would prefer to not discuss this any further. Right now I'm more interested in what the board is discussing. Have you heard any news?"

"Well Bob poked his head in here a little while ago and told me that the board has met and they are in the deliberation process." Luke leaned back in his chair.

"Great!" Sarah sighed. "I wish we could get some news."

"Well speaking of news, have you heard?" He asked her.

Sarah rolled her eyes around incredulously. "Um, no!"

"Guess who got captured last night?"

She shrugged. "I give up."

"Sylar."

Sarah looked up at him slowly. "Really!" She whispered thoughtfully.

Luke nodded. "He pulled a gun on Mohinder last night and ordered him to find a way to get his abilities back. Suresh got the upper hand and they brought him into custody."

She thought for a moment than began laughing.

"What's so amusing?" He asked her perplexed.

She shook her head. "Sylar wanted to get caught for some reason."

"And why would he do that?"

"I don't know." She replied softly. "I haven't figured that out yet. But Sylar doesn't like to be locked up. After he was in captivity for those few weeks in Texas, there is no way he would allow himself to be captured again, unless he wanted to. Something is up here."

At that moment, two guards came walking down the hall with Sylar between them in shackles. Sarah stared at him fascinated. He turned and looked at her as their eyes met. Sylar smiled knowingly as she stared unnervingly at him. They continued to stare at each other until the guards turned the corner with him.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked her astonished. "Do you know each other?"

"Never met him." She replied turning to her desk.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. Something is going on there."

"You tell me." She shrugged continuing to concentrate on the file on her desk. "I don't read minds."

"That guy is totally creepy." Luke shuddered.

Sarah did not respond. She continued to look at file. As she closed the cover, the tab read _Gabriel Gray_.

* * *

Sarah thoughtfully entered the observation room. He was sitting on a cot in his cell unseen by her looking through the two way mirror.

She sat down at the table leaning back in her chair studying him. Watching his every move; his body mechanics, his mannerisms. Taking it all in.

"Don't fall in love." She turned to see Niki standing in the doorway. She walked in sitting down next to Sarah. "He may be yummy, but he is dangerous."

She continued to stare at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to fall in love. I'm just fascinated."

"I wonder what he would be like in bed." Niki smiled thoughtfully.

Sarah gave a short laugh. "It sounds like I'm not the one that's in danger of falling in love."

"Uh…no." Nike laughed shaking her head. "Trust me, I've seen him in action. I even smacked the shit out of him with a parking meter once. No, the guy is a cold blooded snake. But I have to admit when I look at his eyes and those dark features. I feel my insides get all tingly."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sarah looked at Niki who realized her nipples had hardened.

"Hey, I'm cold." She protested smiling. "Well, I got work to do. I'll see you later."

"Drink some tea." Sarah called after her.

"What?" Niki asked her perplexed.

She turned around smiling. "It'll warm you up."

Niki shook her head laughing as she walked down the hall.

Sarah turned back to the two-way mirror watching Sylar's every move. She saw him stand up and stretch. Niki was right. He was a beautiful man. Tall and thin with dark wavy hair and piercing eyes; Sarah felt her insides begin to quiver.

She looked down at his file once again. "Hello Mr. Gray." She whispered thoughtfully to herself. "It's nice to finally meet you. I can't wait to see what makes you…tick."

"Hello Sarah." She could hear his voice speaking to her. Stunned, she looked up to see him standing by the glass as if he were looking at her. "I know you're in there watching me; I can feel you." He smiled malevolently. "It's nice to meet you too. I'll also look forward to seeing what makes you, 'tick'. But until then…" His voice lowered to an omnious whisper. "Sweet dreams."

Sarah continued to watch him unnerved. Thoughtfully, forebodingly she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Chapter 2 – The Puppet Master

September 20th, 1986 Chicago, Illinois

"My God! Detective Anna Lawrence of Chicago CSI whispered in horror as she examined the two grossly mutilated bodies on the bed in front of her. "In all my years in homicide, and the crime lab I have never seen anything like this. I don't even know where to start. Do we have an ID?"

"I found their wallets in on the vanity." David Manning threw two wallets on the night stand. "Fred and Rebecca Noonan of St. Charles. They brought their daughter here to the university for some sort of mind map testing."

Anna looked up from the horrific remains of the parents. "Where is the girl?"

"Right now she is down at the station." David replied shaking his head. "Strange kid. Doesn't seem the least bit phased by this."

She went back to examining the crime scene. "Maybe she's in shock. Where was she when this happened?"

"Sleeping in the next room." David took out his camera and began snapping photographs. "And no, she's not a suspect. She tested completely clean. Any prints yet?"

"This is a hotel room, Dave; there are prints all over the goddamn place." She scoffed. "It's what I'm _not _finding that has me concerned."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean these bodies were literally ripped open." She shook her head. "But how? There are no entrance wounds…and the tears are clean. It's like they were cut using a laser tool." She reached down examining the openings. "But the tissue is not burned."

David took photos of the bodies, than slowly lowered his camera. "My God." He whispered horrified. "Who…or what could have this sort if disregard for another human being?"

"I would be willing to place bets that this was not done by anything human." Anna replied grimly as David stop taking pictures, looking at her fearfully.

* * *

"I can see why they call this The Windy City." Bob Bishop told the cab driver as he sat down in back of the taxi. 

The driver chuckled. "People are misinformed. We call it the windy city because of all the hot air from the politicians. Where are you going, my friend?"

"Financial district. There's a small diner at the corner of Sixth and Presidential."

"Maries Diner!" The driver nodded confidently. "I know it well."

The driver took Bob to his stop. He paid the man and entered the restaurant.

Charles Deveaux was waiting for him in a corner booth. He half-smiled as he sat down across from him. "Charles." He nodded.

"Good morning Bob." Charles greeted him with a smile. "Have you tried the California omelet they have here? It's very flavorsome"

"I'm more of an over-easy kind of guy." He replied putting his napkin in his lap. The waitress poured them both coffee. Bob looked up at Charles. "So who are we here to take back with us?"

Charles pulled a file out of his briefcase. He reached inside and showed him a photograph of a smiling little girl. "Sarah Noonan." He took a sip of his coffee.

Bob picked up the photo. "Cute kid. How old is she?"

"Six-years-old. Her mother and father were brutally murdered last night."

Bob leaned forward. "So what does she have to do with us?"

Charles leaned back in his seat holding his coffee mug. "She is the daughter of Fred Noonan. Sound familiar?"

"Isn't he…" He stared astonished.

Charles nodded. "1971. Benjaman Franklin High School in Deluth, Iowa. He found his girlfriend and the captain of the basketball team playing hide the salami under the bleachers. The bleachers mysteriously collapsed crushing both."

"Telekinesis?"

"We were never sure. We tried to bag and tag him, but we could never get close enough." Charles replied. "Even as a child he was a conspiracy theorist, and bringing him in would have caused too much investigation form him and his 'secret society', so eventually the company backed off."

Bob shrugged. "And what does this have to do with his daughter?"

"The Catholic archdiocese believes she is possessed." Charles smiled as the waitress set down their breakfast. When she left, he leaned forward. "When she gets angry, objects fly around and people die."

"Is this her power?" Bob asked.

"We have confirmed telekinesis." Charles took a bite of his omelet. "We believe she is also able to kill people just by thinking about it."

Bob nodded. "If this is true, she is a dangerous threat to modern civilization."

Charles nodded. "If this girl doesn't learn to control her power, she could be the most evil mass murder of all time. She is already displaying the classic personality traits of a serial killer."

"So how do we get to her?" He asked nervously.

Charles handed him some paperwork. "You are going to be her Uncle."

Bob set down his fork. "Why me?"

Charles cocked his head narrowing his eyes. "I think they might get suspicious if I went in there telling them I was her Uncle, don't you agree? Besides, maybe Elle could use a big sister. It might be good for them both to have someone to relate to."

"I suppose I don't have a choice in this matter." Bob glowered.

Charles leaned forward looking at him grimly. "Do we ever have a choice?"

* * *

Sarah sat alone in the waiting area of the Chicago PD playing with her doll when a tall man with glasses approached her. 

"Hi Sarah." He smiled. "I'm your Uncle Bob. You're going to come home and live with me."

Sarah looked up at him almost soullessly. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"

The man sat down beside her. "I'm sorry, Sarah. Your mommy and daddy died."

She looked up at him almost scoffing at him. "I know. But where did they go?"

Bob was surreptitiously taken aback by the girls level of detachment. "I don't know, honey. The police need to find out who did this to them."

"They died because of me, didn't they?" She asked slowly.

"Now Sarah, don't blame yourself." In vein he tried to comfort her. "Nobody thinks you did this."

"I know." She replied evenly. She looked up at Bob suspiciously to some extent. "I know you're not really my uncle. You don't have to call me honey anymore. Only my mommy and daddy called me that."

Bob nodded. "Ok, Sarah. Are you ready to go?"

Silently, she stood up and followed him. Before walking out the door she looked down at her doll. As she walked through the doorway, she dropped it into the trash can.

* * *

_New York City  
__Not Too Distant Future_

Sylar awoke to the sound of his cell door sliding open, rubbing his eyes as they came into focus. Sarah entered carrying a tray of food. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans tucked into a pair of black boots and a low-cut navy blue sweater. He smiled appreciatively as he looked her over.

"Hungry?" She asked quietly as he sat up on the edge of his cot.

"I can eat." He answered softly. "Are you going to join me?"

She shook her head as she sat down next to him on the cot. "I don't eat breakfast. But I'll hang out and watch you eat."

"It's the most important meal of the day." He grinned.

"Aren't they all supposed to be important? And if you even think of trying to do to me what you did to the last girl who made you breakfast…you would be well advised not to." She warned him

"You know about that." He grinned.

Sarah nodded slowly. "Yeah. You had to go and kill the sister I actually _liked_."

Sylar looked up from eating, taken aback. "She was your sister?"

"Well, no." She replied thoughtfully. "I mean we didn't have the same parents or anything. But we shared a room when we were teenagers. If you were going to kill one of them, why couldn't you have killed BB?"

He gave a laugh. "BB?"

"Blonde Bitch." She smiled narrowing her eyes. "She's the kinky Barbie doll that's always bouncing around here shooting lightening out of her fingers."

"I like her already." He grinned taking a slow bite of his toast.

Sarah shook her head. "Not to worry. You'll meet her soon enough. She'll probably be in here any minute trying to trying to get in your pants."

"Is she hot, like you?" He gazed hungrily at her.

"Yeah, if you like the type, I guess." She replied returning his stare. "Personally, I don't."

"What type would that be?" He asked leaning forward.

"A woman." She smiled rubbing his thigh. She laughed to herself as she saw his face getting flush.

He looked down at her hand then up at her again. "Well, there goes my sister on sister fantasy." He sat back staring curiously at her. "So, why aren't you afraid of me?"

She shrugged. "Should I be?"

"You tell me."

She folded her arms in front of her. "To begin with, I know you lost your powers after you got stabbed by Hiro Nakamura. And even if you could take my powers, I don't think you would want to." She stared at the growing protuberance in his crotch. "And judging by your…um…body language, I think there are a lot of other things you would rather do to me than kill me."

"Maybe." Smiling furtively, he picked up his coffee mug taking a sip. "So what is your story? How long have you been with this band of terrorists?"

"Is the pot calling the kettle black?" She smiled to herself as she could see his eyes grow angry. "But to answer your question, I have been here since I was six."

"Six?" His eyes widened. "Didn't you have parents?"

"I came to live here after they were killed." She replied flatly.

"How did they die?" He asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

"I don't know." She answered him thoughtfully. "I don't remember anything about it. They say I was in the next room, but I must have blocked the night out."

Sylar stabbed at a bite of eggs. "This is really good."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I made it myself."

"You cook?" He grinned fascinated.

"I'm a single girl who lives alone. Yes, I can cook." She replied laughing. "It's my passion and it keeps me out of trouble."

He looked up at her intrigued. "What kind of trouble?"

"We'll save that story for another time." She replied quietly. "I don't want to overwhelm you right now."

"So why did they bring you here after your parents died?"

"I'm more interested in why you allowed yourself to get caught." She countered him.

He looked at her calculatingly. "And what makes you think I allowed myself to get caught?"

"If you didn't I would be severely disappointed." She replied coolly.

"And why is that?"

"I know all about you, Gabriel." She leaned in whispering.

He grabbed her arm angrily. "My name is Sylar."

She pulled her arm away from him, smiling defiantly. "No, Sylar is a watch company. And you are a clock maker."

"I restore quality timepieces." He replied defensively.

She nodded apologetically. "I stand corrected. But you still didn't answer my question."

"Maybe I knew you were going to be here." He grinned lasciviously at her.

"Not likely." She shook her head as she stood up.

"I'll tell you this for now; you have your secrets, and I have mine." He smiled slowly. "As you said, we'll save that story for another time."

"Fair enough." She replied. "But I am to get inside your head."

He stood up standing face to face with her. "Well, I am going to get under your skin. You've already gotten under mine."

"Game on. But just to warn you…" She leaned in whispering. "I like to play rough."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered leaning in to kiss her. She smiled pulling back from him. "Oh. You also like to play hard to get." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

She shook her head. "I don't kiss."

"Germ phobic?" He asked.

"Too emotional." She whispered.

He put his hands on back of her shoulders, rubbing his fingers up and down her back. "So you just like to skip the foreplay and get right down to business." He said softly, his voice raspy.

"You realize you are on close circuit TV with four security people watching us." She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

He looked up at the camera she was pointing at. "Shit." He muttered.

"Now there are probably like thirty people standing around the security monitors taking bets if we're going to have sex or not."

"And who is going to win?"

She leaned in close to him, nibbling his ear. "Not you." She whispered as she went to collect the breakfast dishes she brought with her. "And now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." She entered the security code as his cell door opened. She paused before leaving. "Have a good day." The door shut behind her and she was gone.

Sylar laid back down on the cot pulling the pillow over his head laughing incredulously.

* * *

As she walked back toward her office, somebody grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. She looked up angrily to find Luke staring furiously at her. 

"So, just guessing here…you just came from the security office?" She smiled coolly.

"Yeah!" He sneered. "What in the hell did you think you were doing in there?"

She shoved his hands away. "None of your business." She retorted. "And if you ever shove me against a wall like that ever, again, I will cut off your balls and feed them to you for breakfast! Are we clear on that?"

"Abundantly!" He replied as she started to walk away. "Are we ever going to talk about this?"

"You want to talk about it?" She gritted her teeth angrily. "Fine! How about if we talk about it right now!" She opened a door shoving him inside.

Luke smiled. "Isn't this what got us in trouble last time?"

"Look, you want to talk about it?" She began. "Let's talk about it. It was a mistake, Luke. I allowed myself to get emotional when I knew better and I let my guard down!"

"That's all it was to you?" He asked shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." She half-smiled.

He walked up to her putting one hand on the back of her head, looking in her eyes. "Sarah, I love you."

She looked up at him her eyes raging. "Oh my God Luke!" She whispered. "I told you exactly what this was the first time we…"

"Made love." He answered for her.

She closed her eyes exasperated. "Luke. It was not love. It was recreation! I do not love you! I never will love you." She shook her head. "Dammit Luke! What were you thinking? That I was going to get all gooey eyed over you? If that's what you're looking for, I am not your girl! I'm sorry!"

He grabbed her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't change things. I have been in love with you since the day I came here. We're a team!"

"Then I'm going to tell Bob right now that I need a new partner." She replied stomping away. Elle was standing on the other side of the door with her arms folded as Sarah jerked it open. "What in the fuck do you want?"

"Well, there's no need to get all snippy!" She smirked in return. "But since you asked so _nicely_, Bob wants to see you in his office, immediately!"

Sarah nodded and brushed past her.

"You're welcome!" Elle called after her.

"Don't care!" She shouted back as she strut down the hall.

"I hate her." Elle muttered under her breath. She slowly turned her head looking at Luke. Their eyes met as they smiled at each other. "So, if you can't be with the one you love, how about loving the one you're with?" Elle slowly shut the door and locked it.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Sarah peered into Bob's office. 

Bob looked up from his computer, standing up when he saw her. "Yes Sarah. Please come in and sit down. Shut the door behind you."

"Sounds serious." She replied sounding intrigued.

Bob stared over his glasses at her. "First, I need to discuss something with you and I need for you to be truthful with me. Do I have your word?"

"Have I ever been anything but truthful?" Sarah answered staring coolly at him.

Bob nodded. "He stood up walking to the edge of his desk, sitting down in front of her. "Sarah, you have been with this company since you were a child. I have watched you grow up into a beautiful and capable agent. But I have to say your actions of late have me and the founders very concerned."

Sarah rolled her eyes and took a deep breath exhaling loudly. "Bob. I let my guard down and I made a mistake! Yes, It was a huge one. I have been on desk duty for a month. I have apologized. I have done everything short of slicing my wrists open and bleeding myself dry. Again! I am so fucking sorry! What do I have to do to prove to you that I am not incompetent? Let me go back into the field. Assign me to another partner. Whatever it takes. Just let me do my job!"

Bob removed his glasses chuckling. "Sarah, relax. I am not reprimanding you. In fact, I am putting you back on active duty."

She sat up smiling hopefully. "Really?"

Bob nodded. "Yes, really. The board recognizes the outstanding contributions you have made to the company. You are a very valuable member of our family. We all have made errors from time to time, but we need to learn and move on. So effective immediately, you are back in the field."

"Thank you!" She stood up happily.

"But…this does not come without conditions." Bob put his hand up staring firmly at her.

"I should have known." She smirked. "Ok, what is it?"

"First, you have to go through a complete psychiatric evaluation." He told her.

She closed her eyes grimacing. "Fair enough I guess. What else?"

"Well before I tell you the second condition, I want to tell you that you will be assigned to a new partner." He held his hands up. "However, there is one more assignment I need you to complete with Agent Ramirez."

Sarah shrugged. "Sure. What is the assignment?"

"Agent Ramirez is going to be transferred to the Odessa Texas Branch. Since you used to work out of there when Noah Bennett was in charge, you know the lay of the land and I would like you to accompany Agent Ramirez to his new home."

"Ok. That's easy enough." She stared up at him apprehensively. "So, why do I get the feeling another shoe is about to drop?"

Bob swallowed hard. "Here is the kicker. You will be traveling by car and you will be transporting Mr. Gray along with you."

"_WHAT_?" She shouted as it echoed throughout the halls.

"We are sending Mr. Gray back to Texas to run some tests. I would like you to oversee his transportation."

"You cannot be fucking serious!" She shouted. "You finally put me back out in the field and I have to baby sit a serial killer?"

"Sarah, sooner or later Gabriel Gray is going to reacquire his powers. When that happens you are the only one that I feel is strong and competent enough to handle him."

"Then why can't I fly in a _plane_?" She seethed.

"Can you imagine the danger we would be putting the other passengers into?" Bob retorted slowly, suppressing anger.

"Fine! Agent Ramirez and I will fly by plane and one of the flying Petrelli brothers can take Sylar. Common Bob! This is fucking bullshit!"

"Sarah." Bob took a deep breath before continuing. "You and Agent Ramirez will leave the day after tomorrow. You will travel by car to Odessa with Gabriel Gray as your prisoner. That is my final word on this matter. Now you have a lot of work to do, so I suggest you get back to it."

Sarah deeply sighed as she stood up furiously, her boots loudly beating the floor as she headed to the door.

Bob stared straight ahead. "Sarah."

"What?" She asked impatiently as she walked back through the door.

"I am trusting your sexual involvement with your partner is over and done for good?"

She stared out into the hallway. "I said it was, didn't I?"

"Just checking." Bob half-smiled. "You may go now."

Sarah began to walk out the door, but turned around looking suspiciously at him. "How do you suppose it happened that his powers were lost? He was stabbed in the chest. How n the hell did he loose his powers."

Bob stared at her, but said nothing.

She started to walk through the door again but stopped again. "Oh, you may want to have this same chat with Elle. She's in the north side breaker room banging Agent Ramirez as we speak."

Bob's face slowly faded into a deep frown. "I will deal with Elle. You may go now Sarah."

Sarah smiled proudly to herself as she walked back down the hall to her office.

As Bob sat down at his desk, Angela Petrelli walked into his office frowning petulantly. "I am assuming there is a means for this lunacy you have arranged." She stared at him, her lips pressed tightly together in a thin line.

"Don't worry Angela." He replied. "The situation will take care of itself."

"The members voted that Sarah would remain in The Company's fold, but Agent Ramirez is to be terminated immediately, not transferred for the oafs at that paper company to deal with."

Bob smiled intently with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Do not fear, Angela. Luke Ramirez will be terminated. He will be killed by Sarah Noonan. She will kill him to protect Gabriel Gray."

--END--


	4. Chapter 4

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 3 – Nightmares

_FBI Academy  
__Quantico, Virginia, June 26, __2000_

For his entire life, Luke Ramirez dreamed about being an FBI agent like his father, and his grandfather who reported directly to J. Edgar Hoover. When he was accepted to the academy, he was confident his dreams had come true and committed himself to being a success. He immediately shot to the top of the class in all phases of the training.

However, it was his temper and arrogance that often got him in hot water. He was always let off with a warning. But they were watching him.

That final morning, he was working out in the gym.

"Hey Ramirez! Napp wants to see you in his office."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Luke answered as he continued lifting weights.

"I didn't get the impression this was a request." The cadet shouted at him. "If I were you, I would get my ass in gear and get in there now."

Luke looked up taking a deep breath. "I can't wait to find out what the fuck I did now." He thought to himself standing up.

He put on his gray FBI t-shirt and blue warm up pants with the white stripe along the side and began the short walk across the campus. He came to a stop in front of a door at the end of a long hallway. Taking a deep breath he rapped on the door.

"Common in!" The voice of Captain Roy Napp called out.

"You wanted to see me. I'm here." Luke spoke confidently as he entered his office.

"Yeah, sit down Ramirez." Luke took the seat across from him staring intently at him. Napp finally looked up. "There is no other way to say this. I am not recommending you to continue with the program."

Luke's face dropped as he stared at him stunned. "What?"

Napp leaned forward staring at him straightforwardly. "You don't have the mentality for the job. Your over-confident. You have a problem with authority, and you have no respect for people as a whole. I'm sorry, but if you are going to be a g-man, it takes a extraordinary human being. And as impressive as your grades and skills have been, that ain't you."

Luke stood up raging. "This is fucking bullshit! My grades are the best in the class! I am the best sharp shooter. I am a squad leader for crying out loud! They don't elect chumps to that position!"

Napp shook his head staring up at him. "And you have a short fuse. Again, not agent material."

Luke turned around with his hands on his head, then pivoted around slamming his fists on his desk. "This has nothing to do with my skills and you know it!" He sneered through clenched teeth.

Napp took a deep breath speaking evenly. "As I said, it has nothing to do with your skills. It is my job to evaluate our cadets and I do not feel that you have what it takes to move on. I'm sorry."

"This is fucked!" Luke shouted.

"Again Ramirez, I am sorry." Napp replied. "You will have two hours to clean out your locker and your dorm room. On your way out turn in your gun."

Luke put his hands on his hips shaking his head. He turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

He angrily stomped out to the parking lot, pulling out his security badge and throwing it against the outside brick building. As he approached his car, he pulled out his keys.

"Mr. Ramirez." He turned and saw a tall man wearing a black trench coat and sun glasses leaning against a black SUV. "May I have a word with you?"

Luke stared at him for a moment, then warily walked toward him. "Look whoever you are, this isn't really a good time."

"Actually, I'm here to make your day." The man smiled peering at him over the rim of his glasses.

Luke laughed spitefully. "Are you shitting me? Who are you, my fairy godfather?"

"Why don't you give me twenty minutes of your time and find out." He handed Luke a business card then got in his vehicle and left.

Later than night in a small coffee shop, Luke sat across the table from the same gentleman. He listened intently as he spoke.

"My name is Thompson." He began. "The company I work for has had our eye on you for a long time, Mr. Ramirez."

Luke stared at him coolly. "Why?"

Thompson looked around then leaned forward. "I don't know if you are aware, but there are people walking around among us that possess special abilities. The company I work for observes and protects these people."

Luke began to laugh. "You're kidding, right?"

Thompson leaned in looking at him intensely. "Do I look like the kind of guy who has a sense of humor?"

"Ok." Luke shrugged. "What kinds of abilities?"

Thompson took a sip of his coffee then folded his arms in front of him. "Invisibility. Telekinesis. Super strength. Flight. Tissue regeneration. And that's, as they say, the tip of the iceberg."

"So I ask you again…why me?" Luke asked distrustfully.

"Because our agents fit a personality profile." Thompson told him. "And you are the classic example of what we are looking for."

"And what is that?" Luke asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Morally gray." He grinned slowly. "Not good, not evil. Just walking the line in the middle of that gradient. That combined with your kick ass skills gives you the edge."

Luke nodded appreciatively. "Ok, so what would I have to do?"

"Basically live a secret life and not tell your friends and family what you really do." Thompson half-smiled. "We don't have a graduation ceremony where your mom and grandma can take pictures of you wearing a cap and gown. But we can offer you a rewarding career. And we only take the best. And you, Mr. Ramirez, are the best."

Thompson stood up taking out his wallet then throwing some money down on the table. "Think about it for a few days and give me a call."

"What if I decide after a while it's not for me?" He asked.

Thompson looked around, approaching him cautiously. "Once you're in, there's only one way out. I think you know what I mean." He turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

Luke sat staring at the card for a moment. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes exhaling.

* * *

_New York City  
Somewhere In the __Not Too Distant Future_

Luke zipped his pants back up while Elle sat demurely with her legs crossed on top of the lock box. Luke looked over his shoulder at her while he buttoned up his shirt.

"Wow!" She laughed. "That was amazing. I don't know why my sister isn't beating down your door every night begging for you."

"Your sister and I are history." He half-smiled. "She's made it crystal clear she's not interested."

Elle looked in the mirror as she buttoned up her dress then fixed her hair. "Well, you know she went to my father and asked for a new partner, don't you?"

"I'm not surprised." Luke shrugged.

"So, why do you think she's so fascinated with that serial killer?" She smiled inquisitively. "There's something weird going on there."

He turned and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, common!" She laughed. "You must see the looks that go on between them."

Luke turned looking coolly at her. "Your sister has a thing for bad boys. She always has. You know that."

"Especially the tall, dark and sexy variety." She said pulling her shoes back on. "I think I will be paying him a visit myself one of these days."

"Well be careful." Luke warned her. "The guys bad news."

"Maybe I like bad boys too." She narrowed her eyes mysteriously.

"Yeah, sure." Luke chuckled. "Then why would a guy like Peter Petrelli make you cream your panties?"

"Oh God, that boy scout?" She scoffed. "Boring!"

"Well, I would love to sit here all day discussing this, but I have a lot of work to do." He quickly kissed her as she gave him a jolt. "I could get to like that." He grinned.

"Come by anytime." She smiled.

As Luke opened the door Bob was standing there with his arms folded. "Well Ramirez, you just can't keep your pants zipped, can you? You can't keep your mitts off of Agent Noonan, a girl I practically raised. And I'm sure you know how I feel about you banging my daughter." He narrowed his eyes leering at him. "In my office! _Now!_"

Luke rolled his eyes and looked at Elle who was smiling and giggling to herself. She held her thumb and pinky to her ear giving him the symbol to call her. He shook his head and headed to Bob's office.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Luke began. "It was a momentary lapse in judgment…"

Bob put his hand up stopping him. "Luke, I know how enticing and insistent my daughter is. I'm not excusing your actions, but you aren't the first and you certainly won't be the last. But regardless, that is not what I brought you in here to discuss."

"It's not?" Luke sat down staring at Bob astonished.

"I brought you in to tell you that you are being transferred to the Odessa office." Bob told him firmly. "You will leave tomorrow."

Luke was taken aback. "You mean just like that? Just go? No time to get used to the idea?

"Bob leaned forward in his chair frowning. "What is there to get used to? When you accepted your position with this company, you knew about our policies. You can and will be moved at any time. So I suggest you go home and pack your bags immediately."

Realizing he had no choice and considering the alternative, Luke sat forward sighing heavily. "So what time does my flight leave?"

"You won't be flying, you will be driving." Bob replied writing something on a piece of paper. "You will be pulling double duty actually. You and Agent Noonan will be transporting a prisoner back to Odessa. Sylar."

Luke sat up straight swallowing hard. "Sylar." He took a deep breath. "So your sending me on a cross country trip with the reason I am being transferred in the first place and a bloodthirsty maniac? This should be fun."

Bob stood up extending his hand. "Good luck to you, Ramirez."

Luke nodded as he grabbed his hand. "Thank you sir." He stood up and exited the office.As he shut the door behind him, he leaned his back against the wall clutching his hair. "Shit!" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sarah opened the door to Sylar's cell. She leaned against the wall, her arms folded. "Pack your bags! We're going on a road trip."

Sylar sat up on his cot rubbing his eyes. "Just the two of us?" He smiled groggily.

"No. We'll be joined by my partner, Agent Ramirez." She replied half-smiling.

"That's too bad." He stood up circling her longingly. "Well, as long as we get to bunk together, I think I can live with the company."

"You will be rooming with Agent Ramirez." She answered looking up at him composedly. "And you will be wearing shackles at all times."

"Ooooh…kinky." He smiled wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Too bad you'll be dancing with yourself." She patted him on the side of the face and started to walk out.

"You're not the slightest bit curious how I knew you were watching me the other night, are you?" He asked her in a slow whisper.

Sarah stopped walking and turned around, folding her arms across her chest. "Actually, you did kind of catch me off guard. That doesn't happen very often."

"I can tell." He grinned.

She stood in front of him looking up at him smiling furtively. "So, are you going to enlighten me?"

He shook his head incredulously. "You really don't remember, do you?"

She looked at him directly. "I think you're going to have to refresh my memory."

"Odessa Texas, fall 2006." He stood closer to her. "You used to come in and read my brain waves every night. While you sat next to me, we used to talk. Remember?"

"No." She looked at him icily. "But how could we talk? You were a turnip."

"You talked to me every night." He whispered touching her face. "You told me everything. All about what makes you…special. I learned about your dreams, your fears. You told me everything. Your deepest darkest secrets. I heard you crying inside your heart. I heard your screams in the pit of your soul." He leaned down so his lips were against her ear. "I know all about you, Sarah."

Sarah abruptly pulled away from him staring up at him defiantly. "You know _nothing_ about me!"

Sylar laughed. "Oh, but I do Sarah. And on some level you remember too."

"What are you talking about?" She asked him icily.

"I saw you looking at me the other night when they brought me in." He grinned arrogantly. "You couldn't take your eyes off of me."

"What can I say? I'm a fan." She replied nonchalantly.

"You want my autograph?" He whispered moving closer to her lips. "Or can I interest you in something a little more…stimulating."

She backed away staring at him unemotionally. "We leave tomorrow first thing. Don't forget your toothbrush." She threw an iPod on his cot, then turned and walked out of his cell slamming the door. As he watched her walk away he put his hands over his face laughing at her cheekiness.

* * *

Later that night Sarah sat in her living room. Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose braid. She wore a Columbia University sweatshirt, with a pair of cropped ankle pants and bare feet. She sat curled up with her yellow lab Butterscotch lying across her lap. 

She sat intently in front of the TV watching a game show. "Take the deal! Take the deal, you fucking idiot!" She shouted at her TV.

There was a knock at the door. She jumped up to open it, finding Luke standing there leaning against the door frame, his arms furiously crossed in front of him.

She half-smiled at him. "I take it you talked to Bob."

"Yeah, I talked to Bob." He abruptly replied brushing past her in the door.

"Um…common in, make yourself at home!" She shook her head disbelieving. "Prick." She uttered under her breath as she shut the door.

He turned around, his hands on his hips. "Why Sarah?"

She took a deep breath and approached him. "Look, let's get something straight right away. I only went to Bob to ask for a new partner. I had nothing to do with his decision to transfer you. That was all his doing."

Luke nodded sarcastically. "Great! I feel better already!"

Sarah closed her eyes to keep from getting angry. "Luke, after what happened, it is impossible for us to work together. Especially after you told me you love me." She shook her head sadly. "Dammit! Why did you have to fall in love with me! You know I can never love you back!"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that." He whispered angrily. "Sarah, I look in your eyes and all I see looking back at me is darkness." He put his hand on her face. "My God…I don't know what has happened to make you this way, but whatever it was must have been horrific."

"What made me this way?" She shook her head. "How would you like to live with knowing that all you have to do is think you want somebody dead and they die? Do you think I wanted to be locked up as a child? Luke, I can't love you! I am not capable of loving anybody. Don't you understand?"

"Maybe I don't." He said flatly. "But apparently that psycho killer does."

"He has nothing to do with this." She replied softly.

"I see the way you look at him Sarah." He shook his head whispering. "There is something in your eyes I have never seen before."

"I'm fascinated by him." She insisted reservedly. "There is more to him than what meets the eye and I for one would like to know how he operates."

"And it doesn't hurt that he's a pretty boy, does it?" Luke scoffed at her.

"Fuck you, Luke!" She seethed at him.

Luke stepped closer to her caressing her face with his hand. "Sarah Noonan. The pretty girl who doesn't kiss." He shook his head. "But she has no problem spreading her legs when the need suits her."

Her dark eyes raged as she reached out slapping his face, knocking him to the floor. He sat up smiling at her with blood dripping from his nose and lip.

"Get out of here." She whispered furiously.

He smiled arrogantly as he walked to the door. "Well, I guess I'm going to go home and pack. I'll see you and your new boy toy tomorrow. Nite, sugar."

As he walked through the door she slammed it behind him.

Sarah sank down on the floor closing her eyes beginning to shudder. She clenched her fists. Her face began to turn red. Blood came out of her nose.

Her eyes widened and she began to hyperventilate. "Stop it Sarah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She told herself as tears came out of her eyes.

She turned on her stereo and crouched in a corner her knees pulled into her chest rocking back and forth.

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
__No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
__I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
__I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I see a line of cars and __they're__ all painted black  
__With flowers and my love both never to come back  
__I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
__Like a new born baby it just happens __every__ day_

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
__I see my red door and it has been painted black  
__Maybe then Ill fade away and not have to face the facts  
__It__'__s not easy __facin__ up when your whole world is black_

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
__I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
__If I look hard enough into the __setting__ sun  
__My love will laugh with me before the __morning__ comes_

Her breathing slowly returned to normal as the tears began to fall abundantly. Turning off the stereo, she walked to her bedroom then lying down on her bed, she pulled her covers around her tightly, curling up into a fetal position crying silent tears.

* * *

Sylar sat on his cot listening to the iPod Sarah left in his cell. From the corner of his eye he could see his cell door open. He took off his headphones and looked at the man standing in front of him staring him down. 

"Can I help you?" He asked his visitor.

"I just came to see for myself." Luke replied condescendingly. "So you're the brain eating watchmaker from Queens. Frankly, I expected more."

Sylar stood up. He gave a smirk as he stood over him. "Now why are you under the impression I eat brains? And what were you expecting? A two-headed beast with sharp fangs? I take it you are my other traveling companion."

"I am." Luke stared at him directly. "And we're going to be roommates."

"Well, your partner is prettier than you are." He scoffed. "I would rather have her keep me warm at night, but I guess I'm stuck with you."

Luke's smile faded. "You stay away from her. If I catch you anywhere near her, I'll kill you!"

Sylar slowly began to laugh. "What are you afraid of? That I'm going to satisfy her in bed better than you ever could?"

Luke angrily grabbed Sylar wrapping his arm behind his back, shoving his head against the wall. Sylar continued to laugh. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Luke felt a jolt of lightening against his back. "Son of a BITCH!" He shouted.

Sylar looked up seeing a pretty young woman with blonde standing by the door. "Let him go!" She shouted.

Luke let go of Sylar and started to walk out of the cell. Before leaving he turned around looking at him again. "I'll see _you_ tomorrow." He sneered at him.

"I'll be here." He smirked. "And I'll bring my condoms…size extra large."

Elle snickered to herself as Luke stormed out.

Sylar turned and looked at her. "So you must be the sadistic Skipper doll I keep hearing about."

"That's me." She smiled proudly. "I take it my sister has been telling you all about me."

"She told me you would be paying me a visit." He smiled down at her. "She was right. You are hot."

Elle cocked her head looking at him confused. "She said that about _me_? You're kidding."

"That was of course after she assured me she wasn't into women." He grinned.

"And what about you?" She sauntered up beside him, her hands behind her back. "Are you into women?"

"I am." He replied flatly. "I'm more partial to brunettes. No offense."

Elle's smile faded. "So, you're into my sister."

"She intrigues me." He nodded half-smiling. "So did that lightening storm come from you?"

"Indeed it did." She smiled proudly.

"Well, you're lucky I don't have my powers." He narrowed his eyes inexplicably. "Because yours would be quite tasty."

"Well, if you're hungry, I have lots of other treats to offer you." She began to rub his arm.

Sylar looked down at her contemplating. "As tempting as it sounds, I'll pass."

Elle scoffed disbelievingly. "You're kidding, right? Do you think you're going to get a better offer from my sister? Trust me honey, you'd have better luck scoring in a convent."

Sylar smiled at her sardonically. "What can I say, I like a challenge."

"Ok." She shrugged. "Your loss. Well, nice meeting you finally. I really am a big fan of your work."

"Flattery will get you almost anywhere." He grinned.

"Except into your pants, right? Sweet dreams."

"Likewise." She left his cell closing the door behind her.

Sylar lay back down on his cot plugging his headphones back in. He closed his eyes as the music filled his dreams.

_I can't escape this hell  
__So many times I've tried  
__But I'm still caged inside  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become  
__Help me believe it's not the real me  
__Somebody help me tame this __animal  
__(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
__(I can't escape myself)  
__So many times I've lied  
__(So many times I've lied)  
__But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
__I can't control myself_

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned that night in her sleep. She could hear their voices inside her head. "No. Please stop. Go away." She whispered in her sleep. "Leave me alone!" Her voice became louder. 

And in her sleep, it began to take her over. Like an unseen force. It came at her overwhelming her soul. There was no stopping it.

She put her hands over her ears as the screams filtered through her mind.

And the red eyes that came at her out of the darkness.

"_NO!_" Sarah sat up in bed screaming in a cold sweat. She looked around her room panic stricken, but she was alone.

She pulled her pillow around her face and began to sob violently.

--END--


	5. Chapter 5

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 4 – Darkness and Light

_April 24, 1994  
__OWI Headquarters, New York City_

_I am the son  
__and the heir  
__of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and heir  
__of nothing in particular  
__You shut your mouth  
__how can you say  
__I go about things the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved  
__just like everybody else does_

_I am the son  
__and the heir  
__of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and the heir  
__of nothing in particular_

Sarah laid back against the pillows on her bed listening to her stereo, reading a hardback novel.

"Sarah, I need to speak with you." Bob stood in the doorway of her bedroom shouting over her music. "SARAH!"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she continued reading her book. "So talk. What's stopping you?"

Bob took a deep breath to keep from getting angry at the girl's insolence. "Sarah, I may not be your father, but I am the closest thing you have to a parent and I will not tolerate any disrespect from you!" He shouted.

"Whatever." She sighed putting down her book, rolling over on her stomach to look at him. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would turn down that music." He shouted as she turned down the knob. "Why do you have to blast your music anyway?"

"It keeps the demons out of my head." She replied without emotion.

"I understand." He nodded.

"So, what did I do now?" She shrugged impertinently. "If somebody's grandma died, I didn't do it. I've been here all day." She picked up a cigarette and began to light it, but Bob quickly snatched it out of her hand. Sarah sighed rolling her eyes.

"Nobody died mysteriously." Bob said throwing it in the trash. "I actually want to talk to you about something good for a change."

Sarah looked up at him intrigued. "Really?"

"Really." Bob nodded half-smiling. "I spoke with Mr. Evans this afternoon. He says there is nothing else he can teach you." He smiled proudly. "Do you know what this means? You are going to be graduating high school."

Sarah nodded nonchalantly. "Cool."

"I know school bores you." He commiserated. "But you're done. And you're only fourteen. That is something to proud of."

"Thanks." She half-smiled. "It's not like I ever really learned anything useful anyway."

"So, you want to take some college courses?" He asked looking at her over his glasses.

"Do you think I'm ready to leave here?" She asked uncomfortably. "Is the world really ready for me?"

Bob shrugged. "You tell me, do you think you're ready?"

"I don't know." Sarah looked down at her hands thoughtfully. "I haven't been to a real school since…."

"I know." Bob nodded sympathetically. "College is a whole new world Sarah. The only way to learn to live in the world is to get out there and start living among them. I think you have made a lot of progress in keeping your abilities under control. Do you want to give it a try?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sarah nodded thoughtfully and then she looked up tentatively. "Can I go to Columbia?"

Bob shrugged, nodding thoughtfully. "Well, with your grades and intelligence, you can go to any university in the country. But considering you are only fourteen and I am your legal guardian, you will need to stay in New York. So yes, if you want to go to Columbia, I think that would be the ideal solution."

"Ok." She replied staring straight ahead pensively.

"What do you think you want to study?" Bob asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Abnormal psychology." She looked up at him furtively. "I like to know what makes people like me function."

Bob shook his head slowly. "You're going to make an amazing agent someday, Sarah." He stood up. "Ok, tomorrow we'll go see what we need to do to get you signed up in the fall."

"Ok." She replied.

"Good night Sarah." Bob started to leave. "Oh, and try to keep the music down."

"I will." She half smiled. "Nite."

After Bob left, she turned her music back on and laid on her bed with her arms folded behind her head, thinking about college. She quickly sat up and turned around as she heard a noise coming from her closet. Rolling her eyes, she jumped up angrily, walked over jerking the door open. Elle sat on the floor staring up at her.

"Get the fuck out of my room, you little bitch!" She shouted. "I just cleaned in there and I don't want your hideous ass dirtying it up again!"

"Stop yelling at me or I'm going to tell my daddy you got your belly button pierced!" Elle shouted back.

"Go ahead and tell him, you little twit." Sarah replied mockingly. "I'll slam your fucking crybaby ass into a wall!"

Elle stood up angry. "And I'll shock your belly button ring and you'll die."

"Let's play a game." Sarah gave her an eerie smile. "Why don't we see who can kill who first?" She whispered.

Elle stared at her horrified. "_DADDY!_" She screamed running out of Sarah's room as Sarah stood laughing.

Sarah fell back on her bed lighting a cigarette. She looked thoughtfully at her smoke and quickly put it out. She picked up her novel again and began to read.

* * *

_New York City_  
_Not So Distant Future_

Mohinder Suresh sat looking at the files on his desk, covering his face with his hands. He was quickly jolted out of his thoughts by a light knock on his door.

"Headache?" He looked up and saw Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Um, yeah." He replied becoming alert once again. "I've been working here all night." He quickly noticed her cool expression. "I think I know why you're here."

"It seems that you think I'm a sociopath and I need to be given a psychological evaluation." She replied composedly. "Of all of the people in this company, I never expected you to be the one to turn on me, Mohinder."

Mohinder stood up leaning against his desk. "Sarah, I didn't turn on you. Before you come in here accusing me, get your facts straight. I simply feel you need to be psychologically evaluated."

"Because of the Santos ordeal?" She replied. "I fucked up Mohinder. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you have never fucked up? Think long and hard before you respond, because we both know the answer to that."

Mohinder closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Yes, I took Sylar on a cross country trip. A woman named Dale Smithers was murdered. And my mistake was a direct result in the murder of Isaac Mendez. I will have to live with that knowledge for the rest of my life. However, Sarah, I was not an employee of this company at the time. I was not a field agent. But you, however, are a danger to yourself and others. You are reckless Sarah. You allow your emotions to rule your mind. And when that happens, people die."

Sarah stood in front of him looking him in the eye. "And I suppose you think I enjoy having this power." She replied spitefully.

"Raymond Santos is dead because you allowed your emotions to cloud your judgment." Mohinder replied straightforwardly. "Don't get me wrong, Sarah. You are an outstanding agent and this is nothing personal. But I have to admit, it makes me nervous to know you have been put back on field duty."

"Well, it's more like a babysitting assignment." She replied with annoyance. "I have to transport my partner and Gabriel Gray to Texas. How much trouble can I get into?"

"Just be careful." Mohinder warned her.

"I think Ramirez and I can handle Gray." She glowered. "Right now he's harmless."

Mohinder laughed incongruously. "Powers or no powers, Sylar is anything but harmless."

"Mohinder, I can handle him." She replied.

"I'm not worried about you riding in a car with Sylar." Mohinder stared sternly at her. "I'm more worried about you letting him into your bed."

Sarah gave him a mysterious smile. "And what if I do? He's a man, I'm a woman. It'll be hot."

Mohinder stared at her incredulously, shaking his head. "You are _not_ seriously thinking about sleeping with him!"

"No, I am not planning on _sleeping_ with him at all." She smiled knowingly.

"Don't do anything stupid." He warned her.

"Look, its just sex." Sarah defended. "I'm not planning on marrying him and raising psychotic babies with him. Just because he's a criminal, does that mean he's not entitled to a little fun?"

Mohinder shook his head. "You play a dangerous game, Sarah." He told her ominously. " And someday you're going to get burned."

"Too late." She angrily turned to walk out the door. She momentarily stopped in the doorway without turning around. "I already did get burned, Mohinder. And every day I pay the price for it." She continued to walk out into the hallway.

Mohinder stood watching where she just left. "My God help you, Sarah Noonan." He whispered helplessly.

* * *

Sylar sat in on his cot waiting to be retrieved. While he sat there his mind drifted to the weeks he spent in Texas. 

He remembered one night after he was first brought in.

Sitting on the cement block they gave him to sleep on, he was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as the light came on. Allowing his eyes to adjust, he looked through the window to see a pretty young girl standing there. With the light shining around her, Sylar thought she looked like an angel.

"Hello Gabriel." She half-smiled.

"Don't call me that." He sneered. "My name is Sylar."

She shrugged. "That's not what your birth certificate says. It says your name is Gabriel Gray, born in Queens New York in…"

"I said…my name is SYLAR!" He shouted.

"Well no need to get all pissy about it." She retorted angrily. "If you want to be called Sylar, I'll call you Sylar. All you have to do is ask _nicely_. I don't think that's asking much, do you?"

"Who are you?" He asked indifferently.

"I'm Sarah." She replied calmly. "I work here. You'll be seeing a lot of me."

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked apprehensively.

"Oh, I thought I would tie you up and dance in front of you naked." She smiled sadistically. "I'm here to map your brain, genius. What in the fuck do you think I'm here to do?"

He gave a laugh. "You're not like the others in this cesspit."

Sarah laughed spitefully. "Oh, I can guarantee you; there is nobody on this planet that is anything like me."

Sylar thoughtfully narrowed his eyes. "So, you're special."

"Yeah, I'm special." She nodded intently. "Just like you. Sylar."

"Aren't you afraid when I get out of here I'm going to kill you and take your powers?" He whispered ominously.

She shook her head closing her eyes and smiling ironically. "You don't want my power. Believe me."

"Why?"

Sylar jumped as the cell door flew open slamming against the cement wall with a loud bang. He looked up at her in astonishment. "Was that you?"

"Yep." She answered proudly. "I have TK, just like you."

"Well, I guess that makes you safe." He grinned. "Your too pretty to kill anyway."

She smiled softly. "Well, if you ever get out of here, maybe when that fucked up haircut of yours grows out, you can call me sometime. You get some rest. I'll be back later."

"Are you going to give me a sponge bath?" He asked her hopefully.

She only smiled and walked through the door. He was in the darkness once again.

Sylar was brought back to the present as the door to his cell abruptly opened and she was standing there, just like in his memories. He looked up at her sensuously. "Is it time to go?" He asked.

She nodded holding up a pair of handcuffs, smiling as she playfully dangled them. "Are you ready?" She asked smiling wickedly.

"Oh, I'm ready." He grinned impishly.

She forcefully turned him around slapping the cuffs on his wrists. She leaned in whispering in his ear. "Hold on tight. It's going to be an exciting ride."

Sylar smiled to himself. "I can't wait."

**--END--**


	6. Chapter 6

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 5 – The Supernatural

_September __2__4th, 1994  
__Columbia University__New York City_

"_The human genome is the genome of Homo sapiens, which is composed of 23 distinct pairs of chromosomes with a total of approximately 3 billion DNA base pairs containing __an estimated 20,000–25,000 genes__. The Human Genome Project has produced a reference sequence of the __euchromatic__ human genome, which is used worldwide in biomedical sciences. The human genome had fewer genes than expected, with only about 1.5 coding for proteins, and the rest comprised by RNA genes, regulatory sequences, __introns__ and controversially so-called junk DNA._"

Sarah sat in the third row of the lecture hall struggling to stay awake. Slouching back in her desk with her legs stretched out in front of her, she rolled her eyes while doodling in her notepad checking the clock over and over again. "God, this guy is boring." She whispered to herself.

The boy sitting next to her leaned over. "Chandra Suresh the top genetics expert in the world." He whispered. "I find it fascinating."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Old news. Now if he talked about Super Genomes, that I could get into."

"Really?" He boy looked at her interested. "You mean like human flight? Telekinesis? Tissue regeneration?" He turned in his seat so he was facing her. "Do you really think it all exists?"

Sarah remembered her father told her not to discuss the company and their research. "I don't know." She covered up. "But anything's better than listening to this."

He leaned over closer. "Are you doing anything after class?"

Sarah was surprised by his interest in her. "Like what?"

The boy smiled.

An hour later Sarah and the boy were in his bedroom sitting on his bed kissing. As his kisses got more and more passionate, he began to lay her down on the bed while unbuttoning her top. She pushed him away. "Don't."

"Why?" He asked her taken aback.

"You just said you wanted to make out." She replied. "I'm not a slut."

"Oh, I….I didn't mean you were." He stammered. "I'm sorry. I just assumed."

"You assumed I was easy." She said angrily buttoning up her sweater..

"No!" He protested. "I just think you're really pretty and I kind of like you."

Sarah cocked her head. "Look, you're really nice and you're kind of cute. Well, except for those dorky glasses. And you could do something with your hair. It's not you. It's just that my father is really strict…and…"

"And what?" He asked puzzled.

"I'm only fourteen." She sighed.

"What?" He almost shouted.

"I'll be fifteen in December." She said positively.

"Holy shit!" His eyes widened in amazement. "You're only fourteen and you're in college?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "I'll probably graduate before I even have my driver's license."

"Well, I'm seventeen and I still don't have mine." He laughed softly. "And at this rate I'll graduate before I lose my virginity."

"Take off your glasses." She told him flatly. The boy did as she asked. "You really are cute when you're not wearing your glasses. You should get contacts."

"My mom won't let me." He said shyly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You still do whatever your mom tells you?"

He shook his head. "You don't know my mom. She's kind of a batshit crazy bible thumper."

"Is she home?" She asked him.

He leaned forward folding his arms. "No, she's at work."

Sarah sat down next to him. "Well, I'm still not going to have sex with you, but we can still have some fun." She smiled as she leaned in kissing him. "Take your pants off." She whispered.

A little while later, he laid on the bed moaning loudly as waves of pleasure soared through his body. "Wow!" He closed his eyes whispering. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I didn't." She replied sitting up. "I've only read about it in books."

"Romance novels?" He asked pulling his pants back up.

"No." She grimaced. "Those are for ugly fat chicks that aren't getting any. I read books on human sexuality. Non-fiction. Fiction is for losers with no imagination."

"I think I love you." He smiled at her as they started to kiss again.

Suddenly they heard a door open out in the apartment. "Gabriel! I'm home! How was school today?"

"Oh fuck!" He whispered panicked. "It's my mom! She's home early." Then he shouted aloud. "Fine mom. I'm in here studying." He looked down at Sarah. "You've got to get out of here." He whispered.

"How?" She asked looking around, feeling put out.

"Gabriel?" His mother called out. "Is there somebody in there with you?"

"It's just my radio mom." He answered her back. "I always study with it on."

"Are you sure you don't have a girl in there with you?" She shouted.

Gabriel panicked as he looked at Sarah. "Go out the fire escape." They could hear his mother coming up the hall. "If she finds you in here, she's going to go ape shit."

"It sounds like you need to learn to stand up to her." Sarah replied keeping her voice low as she climbed out the window onto the fire escape.

They both panicked as the door began to open. "Get out of here!" Gabriel clenched his teeth. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly kissed her and shut the window.

He jumped on the bed, opening his books as his mother came in. She smiled with relief as she noticed her son was alone. "It looks like your just in here studying like a good little boy." She bent down kissing his forehead as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I told you I was." He replied irritably. "It's not like I could have a girlfriend in here anyway without you breaking out the bible and baptizing me in goats blood."

"I'm sorry Gabriel." She smiled shaking her head and wagging her finger at him. "But you know how I feel about girls coming into your bedroom."

"Well, you don't have to ever worry about it." He scoffed. "Girls don't really like me anyway."

"Well, of course they do." His mother smiled. "Who couldn't love that beautiful face?" She reached out to caress his face as he slapped her hand away.

"Shut up, mom!" Gabriel hissed at her. "You don't know anything about me or my life!"

"Gabriel." His mother whispered horrified. "You do not speak to me in that matter. Ever! Do you understand me, young man?"

Gabriel looked down at his feet. "Yes mom. I'm sorry."

"That's my good little boy." She smiled adoringly. "Now come and wash up for dinner."

"Yes mom." He replied obediently. Before walking out of his room, he looked back at the window thinking about the girl and smiled. "Now why didn't I get her name and phone number?" He thought to himself.

* * *

_New York City  
__In the Not So Distant Future_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Sarah walked Sylar down the hall in handcuffs and shackles.

"Look sharp." She taunted him. "Everyone's watching you."

Sylar smiled smugly. "Their probably all wondering how long you are going to be able to resist me."

"Keep dreaming." She rolled her eyes. "We got a long trip ahead of us and we aren't going to be alone."

"I can always slip him something to knock him out." He turned around smiling suggestively at her.

Sarah just smiled knowingly at him and kept walking. "Ok everyone." She called out to the onlookers. "Back to work. There's nothing to see here."

Elle came around the corner almost running into them. "Going somewhere?" She asked leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"Yeah." Sarah smirked at her. "Mustang Ranch. Need a lift home?"

Sylar bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

Elle got in Sarah's face. "Oh sister! You really are a nasty, mean-spirited bitch. You really should get some sex." She patted Sylar on the back. "Hey, if you still think you're going to get lucky, I'll save you the trouble. If you don't come equipped with D Batteries, she's just not into you."

Sylar and the others broke out snickering.

"That act is getting old, Elle." Sarah scoffed. "You really need to get some new material."

Elle leaned in to Sylar. "Well, if my sister doesn't thaw out for you and you want to see what a real woman can do, call me and maybe I'll just come down and visit you in Texas."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sylar smiled at her then he whispered. "But between you and me, I think your sister is going cave."

"Yeah, well I hope you brought a good book." She said snidely. "My sister is so tight you could shove a lump of coal up her ass and she'll shit out diamonds."

The onlookers all laughed.

"For the last time, I am _not_ your sister!" Sarah glowered at her. "Now stop calling me that before somebody believes we could actually come from the same gene pool." She continued out the back with Sylar.

Luke came in the door. "What's taking so long?" He asked irritably. "Let's get the fuck out of this shit hole!"

"We're coming." She replied irritably. "Just this pain in my ass is slowing me down."

Elle turned called after her. "You know what Sarah, it's not your fault. I guess when your first lover is a Priest, it's hard to settle for anything ordinary."

"Oh fuck me!" Luke whispered rolling his eyes.

Sarah stopped abruptly. "Agent Ramirez, please secure the prisoner." She turned around seething with anger as she quickly walked toward Elle. "Take it back." She raged. "You take it back, goddammit! You fucking _BITCH_!" She recoiled and smacked Elle squarely across the face, slamming her into the wall.

Niki came running out of her office followed by Mohinder and Bob. "Sarah. Stop!" She pleaded with her. "Don't let her get to you."

"What's going on?" Sylar whispered to Luke.

"Just trust me when I tell you, that you really don't want to piss her off." He replied. "And if Elle doesn't shut the fuck up, Sarah is about to go Carrie White on us."

"Does the truth hurt Sarah?" Elle hissed at her as she stood up.

"That's enough Elle." Bob shouted.

"Why?" She retorted. "Why do you always take her side in everything, Daddy? She messes up more than anybody and you still take her side."

"You would be well advised not to go there." Sarah replied, her voice filled with venom.

"Yeah, Sarah." Elle continued to taunt her. "Why don't you tell everybody how the boy you were assigned to protect was killed because you choked. You were supposed to be protecting him from Adam Monroe." Elle took four steps toward her. "But you weren't there, were you, Sarah?"

"Shut Up!" Sarah shouted.

"Where were you, Sarah?" Elle continued to goad her. "Were you sleeping in your bedroom of the safe house? No, you weren't Sarah! _You were in your partner's bedroom having sex with him_!"

"Elle, stop this at once!" Bob demanded.

"No, I am so sick of her being treated like the golden girl of this company." Elle shouted. "If she makes a mistake, she's given a slap on the wrist and right back on field duty. If I make a mistake, you lock me in a padded cell."

Mohinder looked at Sarah in horror as she stood completely in a trance, like a statue. "Sarah, calm down." He whispered.

But she did not hear him. She closed her eyes then quickly opened them again. Her eyes were jet black. The lights in the hall began to flicker.

"Oh God." Niki whispered.

"What's happening?" Sylar asked Luke apprehensively.

"She's pissed off. _Really_ pissed off." Luke replied fearfully. "Sarah, please take control of it!" He called to her.

Sarah only stood there emotionless in a trance as chaos broke out around her. They felt a cold wind sweep through them as the doors in the hallway one by one slammed shut.

"Oh God." Niki looked around with dread. "It's starting." She put her hands on Sarah's shoulder. "Sarah, honey you need to control it! Take control of it, Sarah." She looked up at Mohinder frightened.

The hallway went black.

"Ok people, please exit the building in an orderly manner." Bob shouted above the commotion. Only Bob, Elle, Mohinder, Niki, Luke and Sylar remained behind as the other employees quickly left the building.

"Are you happy now?" Luke sneered at Elle. "I kept telling you one day you were going to push her too far. Congratulations! Today is that day."

Elle just looked up in fear.

"Sarah." Sylar whispered. "Take control."

Luke looked at him angrily. "What in the fuck do you think _you're_ doing?"

Sylar ignored him. "Don't do this Sarah."

Everyone looked at Sylar as he continued to whisper to her.

"Whatever he's doing is working." Bob whispered in amazement looking at Sarah who started to lightly sway in response.

Sylar began to whisper something that sounded like a prayer. They all looked at each other then back at him again.

"Um, guys….look." Niki pointed at Sarah who began to appear calmer. The lights came back on and the doors slowly opened again.

Sarah closed her eyes and slowly opened them again. Once again they were brown and serene. She was covered with perspiration.

She looked around at the faces staring at her. "What happened?" She whispered horrified.

"You had another episode." Niki told her softly stroking her arm.

Frightened, Sarah began to cry as Niki put her arms around her stroking her hair. "Shhhh…it's ok. It wasn't your fault." She looked over Sarah's shoulder at Elle who was glaring back at her. Niki shook her head.

Bob picked up his cell phone. "Yes, can you please come escort my daughter back to her quarters?" He abruptly hung the phone up. "Ms. Sanders. Please secure the prisoner. Sarah, Ramirez, Dr. Suresh, in my office, please."

"Daddy?" Elle called out after him.

"I'll deal with you later!" Bob scowled at her as Luke, Sarah and Mohinder followed him down the hall.

"It's time to go to your room, Elle." A guard said taking her arm.

"Whatever." Elle rolled her eyes and walked off with the guard.

Niki took Sylar's arm and escorted him into a holding cell. "What in the hell did you just do?" She asked him sitting down across from him at the interrogation table.

"I'm not real sure." He replied looking confused. "It just came to me. It's strange, but I felt connected to her."

"Or you want to connect to her…" Niki scoffed at him.

"Look, I stopped her from turning this place into a Stephen King novel." He stared angrily at her. "A little gratitude would be nice!"

Niki shrugged. "Well, whatever you did worked."

"So, what happened back there?" Sylar asked her.

"When she gets really angry, she loses control of her powers." Niki replied. "It's not her fault and she has been learning to control it. But Elle just loves to test her boundaries." Niki looked at him shaking her head. "Why in the hell am I telling you this?"

"Look! I'm just concerned." He replied irritably. "I may be a lot of things, but does that mean I can't care about her?"

"You can do whatever the hell you want." Niki replied. "But let me give you some free advice. Sarah is dangerous. She can make anything you can do look like child's play by comparison. So don't mess with her, or I guarantee you will not make it to Texas alive."

"Good to know." He smirked.

"Hey, I honestly don't care if you live or die." Niki glared at him across the table. "Personally, I hope you get out of line and she rids the world of your sorry ass forever."

"Oh really." He sneered. "Well, from what I have heard about you, it sounds like the world would be a safer place without you in it either…sweetness."

"Touché." Niki smiled superciliously across the table at him as he scoffed at her in return.

* * *

"This is exactly what I'm talking about!" Mohinder shouted at Bob. "She cannot be trusted! She gets angry, people die! It makes me nervous as hell that she is going back on field duty. I am completely against this!" 

"Do not talk about me like I'm not here Mohinder!" Sarah shot at him angrily.

"Bob, I'll be there." Luke said. "Sarah will be fine. If Sylar gets out of hand, she is the only person we have that can handle him."

"Angela, I would like to get your opinion on this." Bob and the others looked at her expectantly.

Angela leaned forward. "Agent Ramirez is correct. Agent Noonan has an excellent history and aside from the Santos incident, her record is spotless. I have full confidence that Agent Noonan is the best agent we have for this assignment."

"Raymond Santos was fifteen years old!" Mohinder shouted. "We told his parents we would take care of him! And because Sarah was not where she was supposed to be, he is dead."

Sarah stood up angrily. "Look, is this because you promised his parents he would be safe Mohinder, or because I made a mistake? If I was sound asleep in my bed, I probably wouldn't have heard Monroe creep in either. He didn't set off the alarm. If Agent Ramirez and I didn't hear him from one room over, what makes you think I would have heard him from my room? Common Mohinder! What is the real issue here?"

Mohinder closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He opened them once again looking at Sarah straightforwardly. "I went to his family and told them he was in danger from a man named Adam Monroe. I told them not to contact the police or the FBI because we were the only ones who could protect him! I promised the boy he would be safe with me. And I trusted him to you. And you failed him. Both of you!"

Sarah's eyes narrowed angrily. "There is not a day that goes by that I don't wonder what would have happened if I hadn't stayed in my room. I sat and ate pizza and played video games with that boy just a few hours earlier and we had a blast. I can still hear his laugh and see his face. I liked that boy!" She turned looking at the others. "I fucked up! We both fucked up. I do not disagree that Agent Ramirez and I don't make a good team. I do not admit that easily, but I think too much as happened for us to continue. I am not excusing what I have done, but can you honestly tell me none of you have ever fucked up? Be careful how you answer that because I know the real deal!"

Bob nodded. "You are right. All of us have made mistakes." He turned to Mohinder. "Dr. Suresh, I understand your concerns, but Sarah is correct. This has less to do with the fact she made a mistake and more to do with your guilt in the matter. My decision stands. Agent Noonan will be in charge of transporting Gabriel Gray to the Odessa facility. And that is my final word. You are all excused."

"Thank you, sir." Sarah nodded gratefully as she left the room followed by Luke and Mohinder. Before walking out the door she turned to face Bob. "When I get back here, do us all a big favor. Keep that bitch of a daughter of yours the hell away from me."

Bob nodded. "We will discuss that when you get back."

Sarah nodded and left. Outside the door she turned to Luke. "Why don't you go get the van ready to go? I want to talk to Mohinder and I will take care of signing Sylar out."

"Just hurry up." Luke replied impatiently as he stomped off down the hall. "I've been waiting all morning and I'm getting really fed up with waiting."

She rolled her eyes. "If I have to listen to him bitch for two-thousand miles, I am going to shoot myself." Sarah turned to Mohinder looking at him for a moment.

"So it looks like your getting your way after all." Mohinder shrugged. "Well, good luck and be safe." He started to walk off.

"Mohinder, I hate this." She called after him. "We used to get along so well. I hate that we are at odds now."

Mohinder stopped and turned around slowly taking a few steps back toward her. "It has nothing to do with how I feel about you personally, Sarah." He half-smiled. "It is only that I have seen the results of your powers and it is frightening. But if they have confidence that you can handle this assignment, I have no choice but to hope they are right about you."

"Thank you Mohinder." She nodded. "I appreciate your honesty. I really don't like what you have to say, but it takes balls to air your grievances to a person's face. And Mohinder, nobody can ever say you don't have balls."

"I guess I just hope I do so tactfully." Mohinder laughed. Then he looked serious. "Sarah, about what we talked about yesterday. I know you are an adult and there is nothing I can say if you are planning on sleeping with Sylar. I know you have the power to keep him in line and I have that confidence in you. But Sarah, he is a master manipulator and I worry that he may be able to use your attraction to him for his own agenda. So, just do me a favor and be careful, ok?"

"I'll be careful Mohinder." She smiled warmly. "And thanks." She began to walk away, but turned around giving him a quick hug. "I don't give out a lot of hugs." She smiled sternly. "You tell anybody about this and…"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mohinder chuckled. He smiled as he watched her walk off down the hall.

* * *

"Do you really think we are making the right decision?" Angela asked Bob after the others left. 

"I hope so." Bob replied apprehensively as he poured them both a drink. "Don't get me wrong. I have every confidence in Sarah. I raised the girl. I know how she operates. But Agent Ramirez is in love with her. There is a very perceptible sexual attraction between Sarah and Gabriel Gray. Ramirez is going to get angry if they act on that attraction during this trip…things are going to get very ugly."

"And Sarah will do her job by protecting the prisoner at all costs." Angela replied nodding her head. "She will follow orders no matter what it takes."

"No matter what it takes." Bob replied slowly furrowing his brow.

"But why the charade?" Angela asked him. "Why send him to Texas when there is nothing they can do with him in Texas that we can't do to him here?"

"Angela my dear." Bob patted her hand. "They aren't going to Odessa." He half-smiled. "I have other plans for Mr. Gray and my adopted daughter."

"Such as?" Angels inquired.

"Such as the demise of Adam Monroe." Bob replied thoughtfully looking directly at Angela as he handed her a drink.

Angela sipped on her drink thoughtfully staring at Bob with dread in her eyes.

* * *

Niki looked up as Sarah opened the door to the interrogation room. "Well, it looks like your little road trip is about to begin. Don't forget to write." Niki smiled sarcastically at him. 

"I'll send a fruit basket." Sylar smirked.

Sarah shook her head at the exchange between the two. "I'll take it from here Niki. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Niki half-smiled. "Be careful, ok?"

"I will." Sarah nodded. "See you in about a week." Niki patted her shoulder and left the room.

Sarah turned and looked angrily at Sylar. "Ok, what in the fuck was that?" She demanded.

"What was what?" He asked smiling roguishly.

She slammed her fist on the table getting directly in his face. "Don't play dumb with me, asshole, or it's going to turn into a really bad day to be you."

Sylar only smiled. "Is that before, or after you have your way with me?"

Sarah grabbed his shirt collar pulling him in closer, clenching her teeth. "You saw what I can do earlier. Trust me. That was _nothing_ compared to what I am capable of. We have a journey of two-thousand miles that is going to take several days. I sincerely suggest during that time you do not fuck with me. Do you understand?"

"My God, you're beautiful when you're angry!" He grinned.

Sarah released him shoving him back in his chair as he laughed at her. "This is going to be a fun ride. Maybe we can use these handcuffs and shackles for something really fun."

Sarah turned around staring coolly at him. "Let's get one thing straight. I am the one in charge of this mission. You will answer to me at all times. You will respect me and do as I say. You will treat Agent Ramirez with respect. Messing him is like messing with me." She walked up close to him. "And when, and if I do decide to have sex with you, it will be on my terms and my terms only. Got it?"

Sylar nodded smiling. "Got it."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "And if you're a real good little boy, I may just show you how you can get your powers back."

Sylar stared at her curiously, and then smiled knowingly; his eyes full of malice.

--END--


	7. Chapter 7

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 6 – The Road To Texas

_February 12__th__, 1997  
OWI Headquarters, __New York City_

Sarah lay on her bed with her books spread around her. She was pulled out of her concentration by a sharp knock on her door.

"What?" She called out irritably continuing to study.

Bob opened the door standing next to a young girl about Sarah's age. "Sarah, this is Betty Suarez. She is new to our organization and your new roommate."

Sarah looked up from her book annoyed. "Charmed, I'm sure." She smirked at Betty sarcastically.

"Sarah, please don't be rude." Bob chided her. "Remember how you felt when you first came here."

"I couldn't care less then, and I can't possibly care less now." She replied rolling her eyes. She looked up at Betty. "How you doing. Welcome to The Organization. We need more members." She looked back at Bob. "There. How was that?"

"It's a start I guess." Bob shook his head. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone to get acquainted with each other." He pointed at Sarah warningly. "Try to be cordial."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as Bob walked off.

Betty turned and looked at Sarah who was staring at her keenly. "Look, I don't want to get in your space or anything, so I'll just split."

Sarah closed her book. "Who is your favorite band?"

"Garbage." Betty replied. "Why?"

Sarah looked up at her nodding. "You get to stay." She jumped off the bed. "I'm sorry about before. I'm just get tired of him thinking I need friends."

"It's cool." Betty sat on the edge of Sarah's bed. "By the way, you can call me Candice."

Sarah turned and stared at her. "How in the hell do you get Candice out of Betty?"

"You don't." She shrugged. "I gave myself the name."

Sarah looked at her intrigued. "Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Candice replied annoyed.

"Hey, just trying to pretend to be sociable." Sarah shrugged. "It's not like a really care anyway."

"So what's your power?" Candice asked looking around her room.

Sarah laughed. "I kill people." She replied.

Candice looked at her oddly. "What, like you shoot them or something?"

"No, I think I want them dead and they die." Sarah replied simply. "That and I'm telekinetic."

"So you just think you want somebody to die and their dead?" Candice replied stunned.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." She looked up at Candice. "So what about you, Candice. What makes you so special?"

"I do illusions." She answered her proudly.

"Illusions?" She laughed. "You mean like a magician?"

"No." She smiled coolly sitting on the edge of her bed. "I mean like I can make you see whatever I want you to see."

Sarah sat up. "Prove it."

Candice nodded. "Ok." She morphed into an overweight girl with goth makeup and body piercings. "This is what I really look like."

Sarah's eyes widened. "_SHUT UP_!"

She morphed back into Candice. "Yeah, I got fucking sick and tired of having people mess with me because of what I look like. So I became one of them. Like you."

"Like me?" Sarah stared at her incredulously. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You're gorgeous." Candice replied. "You probably have tons of boyfriends and are on the cheerleading squad."

Sarah laughed spitefully. "I do not have tons of boyfriends and I am not a cheerleader. I haven't even been to high school! You see that guy out there who brought you in here? Bob? Well, he watches me like a hawk and he will watch you that way too. If you have a boyfriend, you better write your Dear John letter right now because you ain't going to be seeing him again."

Candice shook her head sadly. "I don't have a boyfriend." She looked up at Sarah. Are you still a virgin?"

"How is that any of your fucking business?" Sarah stared at her annoyed.

"Hey, it's just a question!" Candice replied defensively. "You don't have to be so fucking rude about it."

"Well you don't have to be so fucking nosy!" Sarah replied mockingly.

"So are you or aren't you?" Candice asked.

"If it's that important to you, yeah, I kind of am." Sarah replied.

"What do you mean kind of?" Candice asked bewildered. "Either you are or you aren't"

"That means I've never had a guy stick his dick in me." She replied. "But I've done other things."

Candice thought for a moment then her eyes widened. "You mean you've…"

Sarah nodded.

Candice leaned forward. "Was it one of these men around here."

"Oh God! Don't be gross!" Sarah shuddered. "No, it was a boy I met at school a few years ago."

"Did you like it?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, it was ok." Sarah replied. "He was a virgin too. Kind of weird, but really cute in a dorky kind of way. But his mom came in and we almost got busted. I was hoping I would see him at school the next day, but I never saw him again."

"Wait a minute…back up! Did you just say you go to school?" Candice asked her surprised. "They told me I would be homeschooled."

"Yep, you will." Sarah smiled smugly. "But not me. I'm in college."

"No way!" Candice whispered.

"I graduate in the spring." Sarah narrowed her eyes knowingly. "I started when I was fourteen."

"Holy shit!" Candice marveled. "So you're some kind of brainiac?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Sarah laughed.

"Have any of these old guys ever tried to sleep with you?" Candice asked curiously.

"God yes." Sarah rolled her eyes in disgust. She motioned for Candice to follow her to her window. In the parking lot, she pointed to a man with salt and pepper hair standing next to a silver Lexus. "That's Thompson. He is a major perv. He thinks he's hot, but he isn't getting any from the wife at home, so he thinks just because we live here we are his property. He's asked me to do some pretty disgusting things, but I threatened to kill him, so he leaves me alone now."

"We?" Candice asked. "Whose _we_?"

"Well, Bob has a daughter. Elle." Sarah replied. "She shoots lightening from her finger tips. She's a serious pain in the ass though."

As they were still looking out the window, a white haired gentleman with a beard came walking out of the building. "Thats Linderman; a dirty old geezer who thinks he would be doing _me_ a favor if I slept with him. Yeah…as if! Like he could even get his toy soldier to salute anymore. If I was going to screw an old man, he had better be stinking rich with one foot in the grave and another on a banana peel. The only reason women sleep with him is because he has money."

"I think I'm going to like hanging around you." Candice replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're alright." Sarah half-smiled. "You can stay. So can you turn into Johnny Depp?"

They both laughed.

* * *

_New York City  
__Not So Distant Future_

Elle laid back on her bed closing her eyes as her father came bursting into her room.

"Well it's Tuesday!" Elle smiled sarcastically. "Time for the shit to hit the fan and splatter all over Elle again!"

"What in the hell did you think you were doing?" He stood angrily with his hands on his hips. "You know Sarah is still learning to control her anger! You could have gotten us all killed! What in the hell were you thinking?"

Elle stood up furiously. "What was I thinking?" She hissed. "I was thinking that I am so fucking sick and tired of Sarah being so held in high regard after she almost kills us all, while I get sent to my room. I swear Dad…I am your natural daughter and she isn't even related to you, yet you treat her like a princess…no, let me take that back! You treat her like the queen of the fucking universe!"

"You watch your language young lady!" Bob angrily wrinkled his nose. "If I treat your sister with higher regard than you, it is because she plays by the rules and she follows orders. She doesn't go around killing people just for kicks and she is the best player we have on our team."

"Yeah, you raised the perfect little agent!" Elle retorted. "And daughter!"

Bob turned around with his hands over his face. "Elle, I have tried and tried to understand you. I have tried to trust you, but I have a company to run and I can't keep running around cleaning up your messes! I am tired of following you around apologizing for you. I want to trust you, sweetheart, but you just prove to me time and again that I can't."

"But you trust Sarah!" Elle shouted. "After she allowed that boy to be killed? After what she did today? Well I got news for you, Daddy! She's not as perfect and flawless as everybody thinks she is! She is evil Daddy! When nobody's looking, the claws come out and people go running! "You just wait Daddy! She's going to turn on you someday too."

Bob stared at Elle for a moment. "I never said Sarah was perfect, or that she is without problems, Elle. But she is not evil. She has an ability that could easily make her as such, but she knows right from wrong."

"Why don't you just get the fuck out of my room!" Elle screamed at him. "I'm so tired of hearing how good she is and how bad I am! I don't want to hear it anymore! _Get out!_"

Bob tried to comfort Elle, but she shrugged him off. He shook his head and closed her inside her room.

Elle lay on her bed crying.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sylar smirked from the back of the van. 

"Look I have a pistol and I will not hesitate to use it to blow your fucking head off if you don't knock it off." Luke shouted at him. "It is obnoxious!"

Sarah laughed to herself as she drove. "Luke he is trying to get under your skin and your allowing him to. The more irritated you get the more fun he is having."

"Well, I am serious about shooting him if he doesn't knock it off." Luke scrunched down in his seat.

Sarah glared at him. "Luke, our marching orders are to keep him alive. We were told to use whatever means possible to make sure he stays alive. I don't know why, but somebody wants to keep him in one piece. If we don't deliver him to Texas in the same condition he was in when we left New York, there will be consequences."

"Kill joy." Luke muttered. "Stop up here. I have to take a wiz."

"Gladly." Sarah complied pulling into a service station. "Mr. Gray, do you have to use the restroom?"

"Are you going to help me?" He smiled staring at her longingly.

Sarah gave a short laugh. "Do you need me to hold it for you or something?"

"You'll probably need a magnifying glass to find it." Luke snorted as Sarah glared at him.

"Go take care of your business." Sarah sighed, annoyed with him.

Luke glared threateningly at Sylar. "Stay in your seat and don't even think about making any moves forward."

"I'll be good if she will." He taunted Luke as Sarah big her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"I'll be right back." Luke told Sarah.

"I'll be anticipating every second until your return." Sarah rolled her eyes sardonically.

She sat in her seat staring out the window trying to ignore Sylar sitting in the back, but she could feel his eyes penetrating the back of her head.

"You really are a beautiful woman, Sarah Noonan." He said softly causing Sarah's insides to stir.

"Thank you." She replied composedly.

Sylar laughed at her impudence. "You really should try dressing a little less…stern."

"Stern?" She laughed in amazement. "You make me sound like Frau Blücher."

"Every time I see you, you're always wearing black with a ton of make-up and your hair pulled back. I would love to see your hair down hanging down." He whispered. "I bet it feels like fine silk. Maybe put on a pair of jeans. Not so much make-up. I know the company you work for likes its women to dress like the men, but you're such a beautiful woman. It's a shame they try to make you look like one of the men."

"Yeah, some people can't tell agent Ramirez and I apart." She fixed her eyes on him in the rear mirror. "I wasn't wearing black when I brought you breakfast the other day, was I?"

"No." He closed his eyes smiling thoughtfully. "You were wearing form fitting blue jeans, a low cut sweater and boots. But your hair was still pulled back and you still wore a ton of make-up. You don't need to wear so much make up. You're blessed with natural beauty."

"Are you ever going to tell me why you're so obsessed with me?" She asked him coolly.

His face became serious. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" She stared perplexedly at him.

He smiled eerily at her. "Well, for now that's just going to be my little secret."

"Whatever." She shrugged. "But one thing I don't quite understand. Sexual obsession doesn't fit your character profile. I admit I'm stumped."

"Why can't you believe that maybe I just like you." He whispered

Sarah turned her seat around. "Because I know you. You have been my case study for the last year. You are a classic psychopath. You have an ulterior motive for everything, including sex. Just like I know you allowed yourself to get caught. The only thing I really believe is if you get your powers back, you will try to kill me and if you succeeded, you would be back to tracking down more people like me to eat for lunch." She stared distrustfully at him. "I wouldn't mind having a throw down with you in the bedroom, but I don't think either one of us would come out of it alive."

He leaned in closer to her. "You think you could kill me?"

"Oh, I know I could." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you don't want to kill me." He whispered. "Just like I don't want to kill you." He began to lean in toward her as Sarah stared at him. "Do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now?"

"I told you I don't kiss." She stared at him captivated, looking in his dark eyes.

"But you want to." He replied tantalizingly. "I can feel it. If I had my super hearing, I know I would hear your blood racing and your heart pounding. But I don't need my powers to tell me what I already know. You want me, Sarah. You want me as bad as I want you."

"Just trust me when I tell you it's better to just forget about me." She replied softly.

Luke opened the door to the passenger side seeing the two of them facing each other. "What in the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Sarah replied turning around. "Not a thing."

Luke stared at Sylar threateningly as Sylar stared back smiling disdainfully at him.

Sarah met Sylar's gaze in the rear view mirror once again as she began to drive.

* * *

_Annapolis, MD_

"Well, I'm getting tired of driving and it's late." Luke yawned. "Let's stop at that Hyatt up there and catch some z's."

"No arguments here." Sarah replied stretching. "Let me off at the main entrance. I've got the company card, so I'll check in."

"Make sure my room has a Jacuzzi tub." Sylar smirked as Sarah climbed out of the passenger seat.

Sarah looked at him narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, I'll get right on that." She shut the door and walked away.

As she left, Luke turned around staring at Sylar warningly. Sylar returned his stare.

"Anything in particular you find interesting about me, or do you just think I'm pretty to look at?" Sylar smiled malevolently at him.

Luke scoffed at him. "I'm just trying to find out your angle."

"I know you've banged her a few times. How is she?" Sylar asked slowly. "Is she as nice, and hot and ripe as I think she's going to be? Or is she cold and lifeless like a dead fish?"

Luke turned around shoving his gun in Sylar's face. "You shut the fuck up about her!" He hissed at him.

"Oooh, did I hit a nerve?" He laughed.

Luke grabbed Sylar by his hair, pointing the gun at his temple. "If you say one more word about her, I can, and I will blow your fucking brains out. I don't give a shit if my orders are to keep you alive or not. I'll tell them you tried to escape. I'll tell them it was self defense. I really don't care. I'll make something up and they'll believe me. They might even give me a medal."

Sylar laughed at him insolently. "Well, I wonder what Sarah would do if you shot me. I wonder if she would shoot you in retaliation?" He smirked.

Luke cocked the trigger shoving his gun harder against Sylar's head. Sarah opened up the van door.

"What in the hell is going on here?" She shouted. "Luke, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting tired of his fucking mouth!" Luke hissed.

Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "Maybe that's because your letting him get to you. What is the matter with you?"

"I don't know Sarah." He stared at her angrily. "Maybe it just pisses me off that this asshole is still alive. Maybe it's because he has killed some of our best people. Or maybe I just don't feel like carrying out the order to keep him alive."

"Well, that's not really up to you, is it Ramirez?" Sarah asked him coolly. "From here on out, you are under my orders. Got a problem with that, call Bob and he'll tell you the same thing."

Luke mouth dropped open. "Bob put you in charge?"

"He did." Sarah replied slowly. "You have become sloppy, emotional and hotheaded, Ramirez. We have been given strict orders to keep Gray alive and this is the second time I have seen you point your gun at him while he is cuffed and shackled in the back of the van. I can't trust you to follow orders."

"Ok, fine! I don't give a shit!" Luke angrily exited the van, slamming the door. He walked around to the back where he came face to face with Sarah. "Why are you so hell bent on keeping him alive? Do you have some kind of sick fantasy of fucking a serial killer?"

"Maybe." She smiled furtively.

"Sarah, there has always been something about you that is not right." He whispered loudly. "You don't kiss when you have sex. You take a man into your bed and kick him out when you're through with him. You know what they call you? They Hyena! And that is because everybody thinks you would rather be a man where you can grow a penis whenever you want to."

She stared unwaveringly at him. "Are you finished?"

"Yes. I am." He began to open up the back, but Sarah grabbed his arm.

Her eyes were cold like steel as she spoke to him. "If I see you point your gun at the prisoner again, I will not hesitate to use whatever means to stop you." She leaned in closer, sneering. "And we both know what I am capable of; don't we, Luke?"

"Oh hell yes, Sarah, I know exactly what you are capable of!" Luke replied grabbing her shoulders, his voice filled with contempt. "I just can't believe you would kill me to save a murderer."

"Well, believe it." Sarah replied coldly. She opened the back of the van retrieving Sylar.

They went in through the back entry heading for the service elevator. "Why are we going this way?" Sylar asked as the hotel employees stared at them.

"Because we don't want the other guests to know there is a brain stealing serial killer in the hotel and ruin their vacations." Sarah replied. "This way they remain safe in their delusions that they are safe in this world and nothing will harm them."

As the doors to the service elevator opened, Luke looked around and motioned that it was safe to proceed. Sarah, led Sylar from the elevator. They came to a stop in front of a set of adjoining suites.

"Ok brain boy, time for beddy bye." Luke started to grab Sylar's arm.

"No." Sarah said firmly. "I will be taking the large suite and Mr. Gray will be staying with me."

Sylar smirked to himself as Luke's face dropped. "Don't be fucking stupid, Sarah!" He shouted. "You don't know who or what the hell you're dealing with!"

"I know exactly what I am dealing with." She replied definitively. "But you have proven to me today that I can't trust you. So it is up to me to guard the prisoner. He will have his own room and be cuffed to the bed. Good night, Agent Ramirez." She handed Luke his key and opened her door.

"Sweet dreams." Sylar smiled forebodingly as Sarah escorted him into the room shutting the door.

Luke stood out in the hall holding his key, fuming. "I don't care what it takes. I am going to kill that son-of-a-whore! The company will give me a slap on the wrist, but to the rest of the world, I'll be a fucking hero." He smiled to himself and entered his suite.

--END--


	8. Chapter 8

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 7 – The Deflowering of Sarah Jane

_Columbia University  
__March 22__nd, __2000_

Sarah sat on the lawn under a tree with her books spread out around her. It was the first day of spring, but there was a deep chill in the air. She pulled on her sweatshirt, then rubbed her hands together to warm up.

"Abnormal Psych, Quantum Physics, and Advanced Human Sexuality." She peered up as she saw a young boy standing over her smiling. He was about twenty-three, tall and very handsome with brown hair and green eyes. Sarah's insides stirred some, but she remained blasé toward him. "A beautiful genius. Such a rare and unlikely combination."

"Ah! Advanced perception aptitude." Sarah replied impolitely. "Do they offer that as an elective here, or were you born with those skills?"

"Ouch!" He winced grabbing his heart. "She bites too."

"You have no idea." She smiled maliciously.

He plopped down next to her. "These classes you're taking are pretty advanced for an undergrad. Do you have some sort of death wish?"

Sarah closed her eyes, exhaling with annoyance. "You just aren't going to go away, are you?"

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?" He smiled. "Leaving a beautiful girl all alone to fend for herself?"

"I can take care of myself." She replied narrowing her eyes. "Believe me."

"So, you didn't answer my question." He leaned in to her.

She shrugged with irritation. "And that would be…?"

"Why is an undergrad taking such a difficult course load?" He picked up one of her psych books examining it.

"You are right." She replied grabbing her book back. "This would be a difficult course load for an undergrad. But I'm working on my PHD."

His eyes widened in amazement. "Oh. I'm sorry. You just look really young."

"I'm nineteen." She answered simply.

He stared taken aback. "You have got to be shitting me! You're only nineteen and you already have a bachelors and a masters?"

"I started when I was fourteen." She replied proudly.

"And you have an advanced degree? Holy shit!" He marveled.

"I would have made it in four if I hadn't gotten pregnant." She laughed to herself watching his face drop.

"You have a kid?" He asked regretfully.

"No, that was a joke." She laughed.

"They pretty girl has a smile that can light up the room." He grinned. "I think I'm in love and I don't even know your name."

"I'm Sarah." She replied composedly.

"My name's Randy." He reached out to shake his hand, but Sarah just looked down at his hand, and then raised her eyes up at him coolly. "Randy Paladini."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She smiled derisively.

"So, are you doing anything Friday night?" He asked her.

"Yeah, washing my hair." She stared icily at him.

He started to become annoyed. "Are you playing hard to get, or are you always a fucking bitch?"

"Both." She smiled as she gathered her books together, and then stood up. "Meet me at six at the University Café." She flung her backpack over her shoulder and began to walk away. She looked over her shoulder at him smiling. "Don't be late."

Randy stood watching her as she walked away smiling as he wondered what just happened.

"Goodbye pretty Sarah." He smiled to himself. "I will be looking forward to melting the beautiful ice princess."

* * *

_March 24__th__2000_

In Randy's apartment, they lay together kissing passionately on his bed. He pulled away for a moment.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked her breathlessly.

"Yes." She replied pulling him back down kissing him again.

He pulled away again. "Are you sure about this?"

She leaned back rolling her eyes. "What the hell do you think?"

"You're only nineteen." He said hesitantly. "Your daddy isn't going to come track me down and kill me, is he?"

"For one thing, I'm over eighteen _and_ I'm an orphan." She whispered as she began to kiss his neck. "And if you don't want to do this, I'm sure somebody else wouldn't mind taking on the task."

Randy closed his eyes as he became irrefutably aroused by her. He pulled her in kissing her passionately again as he began to unbutton her blouse. She reached under his shirt and peeled it off exposing his muscular body which she immediately began to nuzzle.

"I should probably get a condom from the bathroom." He started to get up, but she pulled him back down.

"I have been on the pill since I was fifteen." She whispered. "And as long as you're clean we have nothing to worry about."

He smiled and pulled her in kissing her firmly. As he removed her blouse, he began to kiss her neck as he laid her down on the bed once again. They lay side by side kissing and caressing each other.

"My God, you're beautiful!" He whispered as he removed her bra. He looked at her breasts. They were nice, firm and round. He smiled as they filled his hand perfectly. He moved down and began to kiss and nuzzle them as she moaned softly.

Sarah reached down unzipping his pants and pulling them off as he slowly pulled off her skirt and underpants; their bodies wrapped around each other completely naked.

"Are you ready?" He asked her as he climbed on top of her.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded as she opened her legs.

"I hear it only hurts for a second." He gently caressed her face as he gently pushed himself inside her.

Sarah closed her eyes as she winced in pain. She bit her lower lip whimpering softly, and then smiled with relief as the pain ended. She wrapped her legs around his as he began moving back and forth inside of her. She began moving her hips in motion with his slowly. Her body began to feel waves of pleasure as he began to thrust a little harder. He began to moan in ecstasy. Their bodies began to move together faster as they began to climax, Sarah moaning loudly as an orgasm sent shockwaves throbbing throughout her body. Randy closed his eyes, grunting as he released himself inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her stroking her face tenderly. He stared at her kissing her softly as their breathing returned to normal.

"Are you ok?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"You may be a rookie, but that was the best lay I've ever had." He said breathlessly. "You are amazing."

"Thank you." She whispered. "It was fun."

He looked at her oddly. "That's it? It was fun? What about it was everything you ever dreamed of? Or it was more wonderful than you could have ever imagined?"

"You're sure full of yourself, aren't you?" She crawled out from under him standing up. "Besides, that's the kind of thing air-headed bimbos say." She began to get dressed. "Not nineteen year olds working on their PhD."

"You're leaving?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Yeah." She replied putting on her bra. "I gave you what you wanted. What else do you want?"

"Well, usually when I make love to a girl, she spends the night with me." He replied looking at her peculiarly. "We have sex a few more times during the night and then we cuddle together and fall asleep."

She shook her head as she pulled her skirt on. "I can't spend the night. My dad will never let me out again."

Randy sat up angrily. "I thought you said you were an orphan."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Hello! I have a guardian! I call him Dad, but he's not really my dad. It's in actuality very complicated."

"Where do you live?" He asked warily.

She looked at him smiling. "You _really_ don't want to know." She buttoned up her blouse.

"There is something very unusual and mysterious about you, Sarah Jane Noonan." He stood up pulling her in kissing her neck. "But I like it."

"Really?" She asked softly. "It turns most guys off." She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"Not me." He whispered. "I love a challenge. You are exotic and passionate with just a little bit of innocence. And you are so beautiful." He pulled her into his arms kissing her tenderly. "I love you Sarah."

"How can you be in love with me?" She stared at him in disbelief. "You just met me. You don't even know me."

"The way I feel about right now…it is so intense. It couldn't be anything else." He took her hands and pulled her back to the bed. "Please Sarah. Stay with me tonight. Let me make love to you again."

Sarah stared at him smiling as he removed her skirt once again. She straddled across him as he entered her, their bodies again exploding with passion.

* * *

_Anapolis__, MD  
In The __Not So Distant Future_

In the two bedroom suite he was sharing with Sarah, Sylar lay back on his bed flipping through the channels. His leg was shackled to the end of the bed post with just enough length so he could turn in bed during the night. He was shirtless with a pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms and bare feet.

As he lay there, Sarah walked in. She was freshly showered with no make-up wearing a pair gray yoga pants and a matching hoodie. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders in soft layered waves.

"Is this better?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"It's perfect." He stared at her approvingly. "You're perfect. This is the way you should look all the time."

"Not company compliant." Her eyes followed the form of his body. "But off the clock...that's a different story."

"Are you ever really off the clock?" He asked smiling.

"Right now I am." She replied handing him a beer.

"Thanks." He started to move closer to her. "Then how about some rest and…recreation." He grinned suggestively.

She smiled coolly at him. "I just came in here to hang out and watch some TV. Don't you ever feel like just hanging out and talking with somebody who isn't freaked out by your very presence?"

He laughed sardonically. "I'm a psychotic serial killer. If you had a power I was interested in, I would slice your fucking head open right here and now and I would not feel an ounce of remorse. And you want to hang out with me drinking beers?"

"And I can kill you without even blinking an eye. What's your point?" She glared icily at him.

"Why are you so damn interested in what goes on inside my head?" He stared curiously at her.

"I have a PhD in abnormal psychology. My area of expertise is serial killers. Since you killed Brian Davis, I have been watching you very closely, Gabriel." She casually took a sip of her beer.

Sylar leaned forward sneering at her. "Don't call me Gabriel."

"But, it's poetic." She took a sip of her beer. "In Abrahamic religions Gabriel is the Archangel of Death."

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it doesn't seem so bad." He grinned maliciously.

"Whatever fluffs your schlong." She finished off her beer. Sylar rolled his eyes as she telekinetically tossed the bottle in the trash can. "Well, I'm going to go get some sleep. We have a long drive again tomorrow." She stood up. "Sweet dreams."

Sylar ignored her statement. "So what did you mean out there when you told your dick wad partner 'he knows exactly what you're capable of'?"

Sarah sat down on the bed next to him again. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I really want to know."

"You and I are similar Gabriel." She replied slowly. "I am a text book psychopath, just like you. I am a trained assassin. I have killed many; sometimes without remorse. There are those that say I have ice water running through my veins." She leaned in close to him. "I'm dangerous." She whispered.

He stared at her intrigued. "You're dangerous. How so?"

"Because if I wanted you to die, all I have to do is think about it, or look at you a certain way…and you're dead." She answered him prolifically.

His eyes widened covetously. "So….some stupid woman driver cuts you off in traffic…all you have to do is think or say is 'die bitch', and she's dead?"

Sarah nodded. "Exactly."

"So they brought you to the company when you were a child to keep an eye on you." He replied thoughtfully as the pieces fell together.

Sarah nodded. "The world is a much safer place with me not living in the populace." Sarah closed her eyes smiling malevolently. "See, when I have a bad day, everybody has a bad day. When they brought me in at age six, even then I was a textbook psychopath."

Sylar stared at her fascinated. "Why? Did you pull legs and wings off of insects?"

"No." She shook her head. "That's cruel."

"Well, what did you do?" He pressed her.

She stared at him thoughtfully, her face wrinkled in deep thought. "Just believe me when I tell you there are some things that belong in the past and they just need to stay there; buried in an unmarked grave."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. But that's when you were a child. What about now?"

She sat up straight. "I am emotionally isolated. My IQ is too high to be measured on any charts. I have killed many and so many times without regret." She leaned into him with a wicked sparkle in her eye. "If I didn't learn to control my power, I would make every mass murderer, every serial killer that has ever walked the face of the earth; including Jack the Ripper…including you, look like a choir boy."

He stared at her astonished. "How can you be certain your ability is under control?"

She smiled inexplicably. "If I wasn't in control, my evil step-sister would have been dead a long time ago."

"So how do you control it?" He asked softly.

She whispered to him, her voice ominous in character. "I walk along the edge of a very thin sword. If I fall in the middle, I die a certain death. On one side of the sword is a very dark and evil abyss. A place that would make your worst nightmares feel like an enchanted fairytale. On the other side of that sword is the place where the rest of the world lives. It is ignorant and unassuming. It does not know that dark world exists. They go on about their everyday lives not knowing we are out here. That there are people like us who can fly, shoot lightening from their fingers; or can kill them just by wanting it to be so. If they knew of us, it would instill fear into their minds. We would be persecuted. Treated like freaks. People are quick to denounce what they do not understand. So, I teeter on the edge of that sword. I stay there so those worlds do not collide. To keep them safe from us; to keep us safe from them."

She looked at Sylar who was staring at her voraciously. "Are you at a loss for words?" She asked him.

"Never." He smiled maliciously. "But I must admit your intelligent dialogue gave me a hard-on."

"Then this is where I say goodnight." She smiled standing up.

Before she could walk away, he was standing before her staring at her with prurience in his eyes. She returned his stare defiantly.

"Stay with me." He said softly caressing her face.

"I don't think you could handle me." She replied composedly.

"What can I say, I like a challenge." Sylar whispered as he pulled her in kissing her passionately.

Sarah struggled with him for a moment then managed to pull out of his tight grasp. She stared at him, her eyes dark with malevolence. Without raising a finger, she sent Sylar crashing into the wall. She stood in front of him staring angrily at him as again he was raised up and thrown into another wall. He shouted in pain.

Sylar's face was bloodied as he stared up at her furiously. "What in the fuck is your problem, you crazy bitch!"

She walked over him slowly kneeling down next to him, grabbing him by the arm digging her nails in. "I told you I don't kiss on the mouth." She sneered angrily. "I will not be man-handled. I will not be controlled. Never again! Do you understand me, you fucking son of a bitch!" From deep in her eyes, Sylar could see pain and fear. There were tears forming in her eyes as she continued to stare loathingly at him.

"My God." He whispered touching her face. "What happened to you?"

She abruptly stood up wiping tears away. "It doesn't matter. But know that it will never happen to me again." She started to walk away. Before walking out the door she stopped. She slowly turned to face him. "Did I hurt you?" She asked softly.

"No." He whispered.

She nodded and left his room.

* * *

Later that night as Sylar slept fitfully, he could hear Sarah scream out in her sleep. He quickly bolted up. 

"Sarah, are you ok?" He called out to her, but she only continued to scream. He stood up wanting to go to her, but his efforts were mired by the shackle that bound him to the end of the bed. He tried in vain to free himself, but he could not. Sylar closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but he could not free himself. "FUCK!" He shouted as he tried again to concentrate on opening the shackle. His face wrinkled up as he tried harder to concentrate. His nose bled.

Finally, the shackle sprang open. Sylar stared at the shackle for a brief moment, then as he heard Sarah's cries again, he ran into the other bedroom. Turning on the light he sat on the side of the bed placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up." He whispered gently. "Sarah, you're ok. Wake up."

Suddenly her eyes bolted opened and she sat up desperately gasping for air, like she was being suffocated. There was a look of terror on her face.

"Sarah!" He put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. It's ok."

She continued gasping as Sylar put his arms around her gently stroking her hair. "Shhhh." He whispered. "You're ok. Just breathe easy. You're safe here."

He could feel her breathing slowly return to normal and her heart beating slowing down. She looked up in his face as tears began to brim over. He gently caressed her damp face as she looked up at him horrified, covered with perspiration. Sylar poured her a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She managed to whisper.

"My God." He whispered. "What do you dream about that is so horrifying?" He asked taking her face in his hands.

She slowly shook her head. "I can't talk about it."

"You can tell me." He smiled gently.

"No, I can't." She looked up at him fearfully.

"Ok." He nodded. "You don't have to."

Sarah looked at him, then down at his ankle. "How in the hell did you get in here?" She whispered.

Sylar thought for a moment as he quickly shook his head bewildered. "To be quite frank, I have no fucking idea. I heard you screaming and I wanted to get to you. The shackle came undone and I came running in here."

"Are you getting your powers back?" She asked him hopefully.

Sylar held up his hand and tried to use his telekinetic powers. His attempts were futile. He dropped his hand dejected. "No." He whispered.

"They'll come back." She replied softly.

"How are you so sure?" He asked with anticipation.

"I think what has happened to you is psychological." She replied. "I believe somehow the trauma of your mother's accidental death, getting stabbed with a samurai sword and, pardon me for bringing up unpleasant memories, the ass whooping you took from Peter Petrelli at Kirby Plaza, I think somehow your powers became repressed inside your mind."

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I believe somewhere in all the distress you went through, you forgot how to use them." She said thoughtfully. "I think when you heard me scream, the constraints you were under and the fact you desperately wanted to get to me, somehow your TK started to kick in."

"So my powers are coming back?" He asked optimistically.

Sarah nodded. "I believe they are. We just need to find the trigger."

"We?" He smiled, his eyes narrowed furtively.

"I think I can help." She smiled slowly.

Sylar stared at her for a moment. "I do believe you are softening towards me." He smiled slowly at her. "I knew it was a matter of time."

"Well, not so fast." She replied softly. "I still plan to lock you in shackles and turn your ass over to The Company when we get to Primatech, Odessa."

He put his hand on the back of her head gently massaging her. "If I don't get under your skin by the time we get there." He leaned in closer to her.

"Let's go." She escorted him back to his room.

Sarah felt a twinge of guilt as she wrapped the metal shackle around his ankle and locked it. "Is that too tight?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "Isn't that the whole point of shackles to be tight so the prisoner feels confined?"

"Goodnight." She smiled coyly as she started out of the room.

"Sarah?" He called to her softly.

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked her. "Do you want me to come in and stay with you?" He could see her face start to anger. Sylar rolled his eyes. "I mean in the chair or something. I'm not going to try to have sex with you after seeing you have a horrific nightmare. Not even I'm that much of an asshole. I just thought you might not want to be alone."

"No." Sarah whispered smiling softly. "I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." He whispered almost tenderly.

Sarah softly closed his door and walked back to her room. She shut off the light, closing the door behind her. As she began to climb into bed she hesitated for a moment, then turned and looked back toward his room. She stood longingly in the middle of her room for a moment; then slowly she began walking toward his room. But when her hand touched the doorknob, she abruptly stopped. She closed her eyes for a moment biting her lower lip. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes again.

"Never again." She whispered tearfully to herself. She crawled back into bed and soon drifted off into restless slumber.

--END--


	9. Chapter 9

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 8 – Sylar Awakes

_October 28__th__, 2000  
__OWI Headquarters, New York City_

"What did you say?" Bob stared up at Sarah stunned by her news.

"I said I'm getting married." Sarah replied simply.

Bob sat back in his chair shaking his head at her. "I don't understand."

"What is there to understand?" She stared at him like he was a simpleton. "I met a guy, we fell in love and we want to get married. Why do I need to decode this for you?"

Bob closed his eyes so he wouldn't lose his temper. "I know what it means to get married, Sarah. Thank you. I just don't understand why _you_ want to get married. This is not characteristic of you."

"Maybe I just want to know what it feels like to have a normal life." She half-smiled.

"A normal life?" Bob scoffed at her. "Sarah, you are not capable of leading a normal life. You are a trained assassin and you have…shall we say, issues? You were raised to be a top-notch agent, not Harriet Nelson. What about everything you have worked for?"

"This organization was in business for several years before I came along, yet somehow you managed to get along without me." She replied coolly.

"Sarah." Bob stood up leaning across the desk at her. "Does he know what you are?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I'm not stupid. That would be your real daughter."

Bob sat back in his chair. "Well, you are almost twenty and legally you can do as you wish. But as you know, since you have been with this company since you were a child, it is not quite that simple. As your guardian, you have my blessing. But as far as this company is concerned…well, that is not up to me. I'm afraid you will have to convince Mr. Linderman."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." She grimaced. "Well, that should be an easy task. I think I scare him."

Bob nodded. "He has told me many times when he looks in your eyes, he feels your soul echoing his own mortality."

"Good to know." She smiled furtively as she stood up and started to leave.

"Sarah." Bob called out after her, taking off his glasses.

She turned around slowly.

"I am sure you are well aware of the Company's police; there is only one way to leave." He reminded her.

"And for all these years that has been my job." She smirked. "Now who is going to be brave enough to try to execute the executioner?" She smiled eerily as she exited his office.

* * *

Daniel Linderman sat in his office with his hands folded in front of his face. On his desk he had two photographs; one of a boy about twenty years old, and another of a young man in his early thirties. 

The file in front of him read 'November 8, 2006 – Petrelli Brothers'.

"Mr. Linderman. I need to speak with you." He smiled as he looked up to see Sarah Noonan standing in front of his desk.

"Ah, young Sarah." He walked to the other side of his desk warmly embracing her as he kissed her cheek. "Always a pleasure to see you, my dear. Not to sound cliché, but what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want to leave the company." She replied directly.

Linderman stared at her taken aback. "Now Sarah, that's not possible. To allow you to leave the company presents a danger to our organization."

"I realize that." She replied. "But I also think you know that I would never jeopardize this company's existence."

Linderman half-smiled at her. "I believe you when you tell me that. But you possess two very dangerous abilities and if they ever were discovered by the public mainstream, it would create a real problem."

"I understand." She said dryly. "And I want you take away my abilities."

He leaned back in his chair, his fingers in a triangle rested thoughtfully against his chin.. "And what makes you think we can do that, Sarah?"

She leaned forward crossing her arms on his desk. "Because I know you have a pill that inhibits abilities. There is very little that goes on around here that I don't know about."

He nodded slowly. "Ok. Yes we can do this. But are you prepared to live without your abilities? You have to take the pills every day and you cannot miss a dose. Do you understand?"

"I do." She replied without emotion. "So are you going to let me go?"

Linderman leaned forward, his hands folded in front of him. "Before I make a decision, I would like to know why you wish to go, Sarah."

"I am getting married." She replied.

His eyes widened with shock as he met her stare. "I see." He nodded. "I must say am quite astonished by this news. You are a very beautiful young woman, Sarah, and it does not surprise me that a great number of young men should lose their hearts to you. But to be quite frank with you, if I were to take bets on which of the young women raised in this organization would fall in love and wish to get married, it would have most definitely not have been you. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do." She replied softly. "I never thought I would fall in love either. But he doesn't treat me like I am different. He is not intimidated by my intelligence and he does not know what I am capable of. I got a taste of what normal feels like and I like it."

Linderman smiled softly. "I have been in love many times in my life. It is an emotion that can take you from euphoric heights, to the depths of despair. But I have always felt that one should fall in love whenever they can and embrace it every second." He stood up slowly and approached her, taking her by the arm pulling her up. "You have always been very special to me Sarah. When you came here as a child, you melted my heart. And as I see you as a young woman, I feel like I am saying goodbye to a daughter." He placed his hand on the side of her face. "It is because of this that I give you my blessing and am letting you go."

"Thank you Mr. Linderman." She replied softly as he pulled her into a heart-felt embrace. "I will say stop and say goodbye before I leave."

"Oh, Sarah." He called after her. She turned around and stood in front of his desk. "I don't believe you told me the name of your young man." He smiled.

"Your right." She smiled. "I didn't." She turned around and walked away.

Linderman laughed to himself at her insolence. He stopped laughing, furrowing his brow with concern as he picked up his phone. "Did you hear all that?" He asked the person on the other end. "Well come in here please. I want to discuss this and I do not wish to be overheard." He hung up abruptly.

A moment later Thompson came in, shutting the door behind him. "Well, the executioner is leaving us. Who will we assign to kill her?"

"Nobody." Linderman replied simply.

"Your letting her go?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am." He nodded. "But not to worry." He smiled confidently. "She will be back. One way or another."

"How can you be so sure?" Thompson asked doubtfully.

"Because I know that child." He replied. "Right now it all sounds wonderful to her. It is far removed from what she has ever known and right now it is all a bright new shiny toy. But she will grow bored with it. And when that happens, she will return to the fold." He smiled dissonantly as he stared malignantly into Thompson's eyes. "When all else fails, it is only human nature to return to what is familiar. And this is all she has ever known."

* * *

_Little Rock, Arkansas  
__In The Not So Distant Future_

Sarah slept in the passenger seat as Luke drove the van. It was getting dark again as Luke began to search out a place to stop for the night.

"Hey, are you going to be a bad boy again so I can sleep with your partner tonight?" Sylar taunted Luke.

"Piss off, asshole." Luke dismissed him, sneering angrily.

"Ouch!" Sylar smirked. "And here I thought we were becoming such close traveling buddies." He laughed spitefully.

Luke pulled into the parking lot of a Sheraton Hotel. He turned around angrily staring Sylar down. "Do you have a death wish or something? Because I am getting really fucking fed up with your mouth."

"Pass a stone, dick head!" He snarled.

The commotion woke Sarah up. "What does a girl have to do to get some sleep around here?" She groaned. "Can you two just shut the hell up for five minutes?"

"We were just arguing over who I get to bunk with tonight." Sylar grinned sarcastically.

"Well, agent Ramirez has managed to behave himself the last couple of nights." She stared defiantly at him. "There is no reason to believe he will not behave himself tonight. Isn't that right, Ramirez?"

Luke just looked at her shaking his head, perturbed.

"Well, I am going to go see if there are any rooms." She glowered at them both. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

"I'll behave if he does." Sylar glared at Luke.

When Sarah left, Sylar slowly approached Luke with his arms folded across his chest. "So tell me…Lucas. Do you just hate my guts because you just don't like me in general; or is it because you know it is only a matter time and I am going to fuck your partner? I hear you are in love with her, so I guess that would kind of throw a wrench thru our friendship."

Luke slammed him against the van, his forearm across his throat as Sylar only laughed superciliously at him.

Luke leaned in close to his ear. "If you think I am going to allow you to so much as lay a hand on her…" He hissed. "I will cut your dick off and make you choke on it. You got that, pretty boy?"

"I don't know…that's a lot of cock for me to swallow." Sylar smirked.

Luke abruptly released Sylar as they heard Sarah approaching them.

"Your both alive and no blood." She looked at them both. "Actually I am quite proud of you both."

"Well, not so fast pretty lady. The nights not over yet." Sylar grinned at her with concupiscence. She only smiled surreptitiously at him as she opened the back of the van.

As Luke gathered the luggage, Sarah slipped something into Sylar's hand. She smiled up at him as she took his arm leading him in the back entrance of the hotel.

Once inside their suite, Luke chained Sylar to his bed and went to the bathroom. He opened his hand to see what Sarah had given him. There was a small key and a large red pill.

He laughed to himself, then smiled spitefully as he stared at the bathroom door.

Sylar could see that, Luke had left his water bottle unattended on the table outside the bathroom. "Well damn the luck." Sylar laughed to himself. "Not too smart making my leash long enough to access the bathroom, Lukie! " He quietly made his way to the table, then dropped the red pill into the bottle, watching it quickly dissolve. Hearing the toilet flush, he casually walked back to his bedroom.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Luke asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, just trying to picture what Sarah looks like naked." He goaded him. "I'm picturing stripping down to lacy underwear, and then slowly removing her bra, revealing those alabaster breasts…"

Luke slowly walked over to him, picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him on the bed.

"Ooooh…the agent likes to play rough." He taunted him. "I hear she does too."

"Ok, you mother-fucking son of a whore." Luke scornfully hissed at him. "You do not say another word about Sarah. She is off limits to you! Do not speak her name. Do not think of her in any approach, except as the agent who is going to take you into Primatech tomorrow, then leave your sorry ass there and you probably won't even get so much as a greeting card from her ever again. But it doesn't matter. Because once she leaves, they are going to cut you up. They are going to slice and dice your organs while you are still alive! They want to know how your clock runs…watch boy!" He took his knee jamming it into his groin. "But that is nothing compared to what she will do to you if you are lucky enough to get her into bed. And if you are, she will be the best fuck you ever had. She will take you to the summit of your desires. You will want to do her over and over again. And she will let you. But, it is only one night per customer. Oh, you will spend that night crazy from her fevered passion. But when it's over; that is it. The kitchen is closed and there will be no seconds. She will move on and soon she will forget all about you until the next man that entices her comes along." He released his knee from Sylar's groin. "But I will give you a word of free advice; whatever you do, do not fall in love with her. It will make you go insane."

Sylar stared thoughtfully at him for a moment, then nodded sarcastically. "That's all really good to know. Thank you for opening up to me. I _really_ can't tell you what it means to me." He smiled eerily at him. "And that is because it doesn't mean dick to me."

Luke shrugged. "Hey, it doesn't matter to me either. Me? I just want you to get cut up like a piece of pie. And I really don't give a shit what you do." He smiled sardonically. "Ok lights out." Luke commanded him. "I'm going in to get some sleep and if I even so much as hear a gurgle of flatulence out of you, I'll be in here and I will blow your fucking head off. Got it?"

"Oh golly." Sylar grinned. "I thought we were going to stay up all night drinking hot cocoa and doing each other's nails."

"The only thing I'm going to be doing is tuning into the free spice channel on the TV in my room." He scoffed at him.

"Yeah, I guess knowing that the beautiful Agent Noonan is right next door and you won't be hitting that again would be enough to drive any man crazy." He replied slowly, smiling maliciously at him.

"You shut the fuck up about her." Luke hissed.

"So tell me…is she going to be as good of a fuck as I think she's going to be?"

Luke picked up his pistol and pointed it at his head cocking the trigger. "Just give me a reason, you fucking prick!"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Do you take your entire vocabulary from crappy B-movies?"

Luke un-cocked the trigger and slowly lowered his gun. He angrily grabbed his bottle and took a huge sip of water. Sylar bit the inside of his mouth. He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams!" Sylar mockingly called after him.

"Yeah, fuck off!" Luke shouted back scornfully as Sylar laid on the bed laughing.

"Oh, I intend to." He smiled to himself.

* * *

Sarah laid back on her bed flipping through the channels. Finding nothing on TV, she decided to read a book. 

She was quickly interrupted by a knock on her door. Smiling knowingly to herself, she jumped up, looking at herself in the mirror. She took her hair out of the loose braid and ran a brush through it. She took off her robe to reveal the short tank set she was wearing, as she sprayed herself and the lamps with body spray.

As she opened her door, Sylar stood leaning against the outside of the door frame, his arms folded, smiling longingly at her.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He asked; his voice low and sensuous.

She stood with one hand on her hip and the other leaning on the door frame. "I don't know." She playfully narrowed her eyes. "They say if you invite evil into your door, it takes your soul. You're not here to take my soul, are you?"

He leaned in stroking the side of her face running his fingers through her hair. "Do you want me to?" He forcefully pulled her to him and looked down into her dark eyes. Again, he wanted to kiss her, but she stepped back pulling him in by his belt loops, shutting the door behind him.

Again he pulled her to him, staring deeply at her. "Don't worry." He smiled seduisantly at her. "After your throwdown last night, I won't try to kiss you again." He leaned down closer to her. "Even though I really want to." He whispered against the side of her neck.

"Like I told you before, kissing is too personal." She whispered back. "As you get to know me, you'll soon realize it's better this way."

"What have you done that is so horrible?" He asked as he gently glided his fingers up and down her back. He could feel her body tremble at his touch.

"Nothing yet." She smiled softly as she took his hand and lead him to a chair. "Take your clothes off, sit down and put on the blindfold." She whispered.

"What?" He laughed with disbelief. "You just like to get right down to it, don't you?"

"Do you want to get your powers back, or not?" She asked looking up at him.

Sylar laughed spitefully. "How is this going to help me get my powers back?" He pointed to the chair.

"Well, if you would rather go back to your suite and listen to Luke snore all night…"

"Fine." He conceded. "I'll do it."

"I'll be right back." She said softly and left the room.

Sylar stood thinking for a minute before doing what she asked. "Oh, what the hell." He took his clothes off and sat in the chair putting the blindfold on, waiting.

A few minutes later she returned carrying a try of food. "I see you decided to take the venture." She let her eyes wander at the sight of his nude body, smiling appreciatively.

"I don't know what I'm getting myself into." He laughed nervously. "But if it involves bondage, it might be kind of fun."

"It's not about bondage really, it's about trust." She replied. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat. But I like to see what I'm eating." He answered her apprehensively.

"That's part of the trust." She assured him. "Being able to trust is the key element in taking control of a situation. I guess I'm just curious to see what you do."

"And here I thought I was coming over here to get laid." He groaned. "Alright, I'll play your little game." He grinned up at her. " As long as you play mine."

"Deal." She replied as she dimmed the lights and lit some candles. She walked behind him tying his hands together with a silk scarf. "Do you trust me?" She whispered in his ear.

"I don't know." He answered looking over his shoulder at her.

"To unlock your powers takes trust. Strength. Desire." She circled him closely, letting her body touch against him. "Something inside you needs to desperately want something for your powers to come to you."

"I desire you." He answered her breathlessly.

"First things first." She whispered reaching onto her tray and rubbing a piece of banana across his lips. He licked his lips and tried to take a bite. She took it away and dipped it in chocolate. She gently ran it across his lips again as he opened his mouth, she set it on his tongue. He slowly chewed and swallowed it.

Once again, he felt her finger return to his lips. She traced the outline of his lips as he licked her fingers, then his lips. It was red wine. "Mmmmm." He moaned softly. .

She took the glass, lifting it to his lips. He opened his mouth taking a sip. Sarah smiled as she took a sip of the wine, rubbing her lips against his. Sylar's insides stirred like wildfire.

She took a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate, again tracing his lips. He rubbed his lips together, then licking them.

"Do you want to be a little more adventurous?" She whispered.

"Yes." He whispered in return; his body on fire.

She slowly undressed letting her clothes fall across him before hitting the floor. Removing the blindfold, she stood in front of him naked. Sylar writhed in the chair. He tried again in vain to remove the tie that bound him to the chair, but he was unable to. He closed his eyes as he struggled, wanting desperately to touch her.

As his eyes closed, she straddled across his lap touching his face. Her body felt like pure silk against his and she smelled like fresh honeysuckle. His mouth nuzzled her neck and breasts. He could feel her hair brush against his chest as she leaned in whispering to him. "If you want it bad enough, come and get it."

She stood up smiling at him as she walked toward the bedroom.

"You're just going to leave me here?" He called after her.

She turned around smiling. "The secret to unlocking your powers lies in your desires, Gabriel. You can either spend the night cold and naked in the chair, or warm and fulfilled next to me." She walked into her bedroom shutting the door.

* * *

As Sarah took a shower, she let the hot water caress her body. She suddenly felt an intense feeling of pleasure between her legs. Her eyes closed as she began to moan softly at first, then louder as it sent pulsating waves of gratification exploding throughout her body. She fell back against the shower wall as the feeling became more and more intense. She screamed loudly as it completely engulfed her like a blazing fire. 

She stood smiling leaning against the side of the shower. Then, she felt him behind her, his hands caressing her shoulders, lips softly nuzzling her neck. Her insides began to pulsate as she turned around to face him. "It looks like the telekinesis is back."

He leaned in closer to her. "Did you enjoy your surprise?" He whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him nodding slowly. "Oh God yes." He lifted his hand and turned off the water. He reached out grabbing a towel, wrapping it around them both as he picked her up carrying her to the bed.

As he looked at her lying there, his mouth began to water from wanting to kiss her. Instead he began to suck on her breasts. He let his fingers wander between her legs as his finger slipped up inside of her. He smiled to himself as he heard her gasp with pleasure as she arched her body, moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers. He felt her muscles tighten as she moaned softly, her nails digging into his arms.

Then slowly he began kissing her neck, letting his lips travel down to her stomach.

"I'm about to go crazy." She whispered breathlessly. Sylar smiled as he climbed on top of her looking in her eyes, stroking her face. She opened her legs, wrapping them around his; both of them moaning as he thrusted himself deep inside of her. Sarah's eyes closed as they slowly began to move together; her walls pulsating as he filled her. She could feel him moving in and out of her. "Oh God that's good." She whispered.

Sylar held back from releasing as he felt her tremble beneath him. He clenched his teeth together as he began to thrust harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist. As her body began to orgasm, she dug her nails into the pillow behind her head as she screamed out in intense pleasure. She felt him release inside her as he moaned loudly. He collapsed against her resting his head against her breasts as she gently stroked his damp hair.

He finally lifted his head up looking at her tenderly as their bodies recovered. He closed his eyes shaking his head. "That was even more incredible than I ever could have imagined."

"Yes, it was ." She stroked his face smiling softly.

"So this was all it took to get my powers back?" He asked confused. "Sex?"

"It wasn't sex that brought your powers back." She replied. "It was your desire for it."

"You mean for you." He whispered kissing her between the neck and shoulder. "So you get me hard enough to cut through diamonds, then leave me sitting there all turned on and freezing?"

"I gave you the choice of one or the other." She massaged his chest. "And it worked, didn't it."

"Yeah." He whispered taking her fingers, massaging them gently. "But what if it didn't? Would you of let me stay out there all night freezing my ass off?"

"No." She half-smiled tracing his lips with her finger. "I may have ice water in my veins, but I'm not completely heartless."

He laid back pulling her into his arms, but she resisted. "You're not even going to let me hold you?" He asked her confused. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Well, for one thing, you're a serial killer." She replied. "And now you can slice my head open while I'm asleep."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so right after made your eyes roll back in your head." He replied stroking her face. "God, I want to kiss you."

Sarah's climbed out of bed. "You took your one and only shot last night. I hope you enjoyed it because it won't ever happen again."

"And this?" He asked his finger pointing back and forth between them.

She shook her head. "It's a one night deal."

Sylar stared at her disappointed. "So tonight we get all sweaty between the sheets making each other crazy and then tomorrow it's just business as usual?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Tomorrow we get to Odessa, I drop off you along with Agent Ramirez and after that I doubt we'll ever see each other again."

Sylar stood up and walked over to her. "So this is it? One night of hot passion and I spend the rest of my life comparing every woman I ever fuck to you?"

"It's better this way." She replied without emotion.

"Does this have to do with your nightmares?" He whispered tenderly.

Sarah closed her eyes. "Gabriel. Don't ask me about that ever again. Please." She whispered. "We can spend the night together making each other's libidos happy and then tomorrow we part ways. It has to be this way."

"What if I'm falling in love with you?" He asked her softly. "Because I am."

"Then you're in for a big disappointment." She replied dryly. "You and I are two very messed up people, Gabriel. The possibility for longevity is absolutely nil, but it does make for a night of some amazing sex." She smiled inexplicably.

"Stop calling me Gabriel." He whispered as he reached out and roughly pulling her against him. "Well, if one night of hot animalistic jungle sex is all we will ever be, I guess I will have to find a way to live with it."

He put his hands on her waist picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her back to the bed, pushing himself inside her as he sat down on the edge of the bed as she straddled him slowly moving back on top of him. The room once again exploded with cries of passion.

* * *

_OWI, New York City  
__The__ Same Night_

Bob Bishop sat in his office reading late into the night as he looked up to find Mohinder Suresh standing at his door.

"Dr. Suresh." Bob looked up at him taking off his glasses. "What brings you here this late at night?"

"Adam Monroe." He replied gravely.

Bob slowly stood up. "What about him?"

"He's back."

Bob stood up slowly, his face pale. "How in the hell did he get out of that grave?"

"That we don't know." Mohinder replied slowly. "But he turned up at Primatech Odessa. A little while ago he entered the facility and killed everybody who was on sight."

"My God." Bob whispered horrified. Then he looked up at Mohinder in a state of panic. "Sarah is on her way there with Agent Ramirez and Sylar. When I spoke to her earlier, she said they would be there tomorrow. I need to get in touch with her and warn them."

Mohinder stared at Bob worriedly.

* * *

That night as Sarah and Sylar lay side by side sleeping, Sarah's phone began to vibrate from the dining table unheard. 

Sarah slept peacefully in the night. For a brief moment she opened her eyes looking at Sylar tenderly. She scooted closer to him resting her head against his chest. He put his arms around her tightly as they drifted back into a deep, peaceful sleep.

--END--


	10. Chapter 10

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 9 – Fear No Evil

_January __19, 200__3  
__Davalos__, Dean, Hastings and __Fran__klin Law Services  
__Fort Wayne, Indiana_

"There's my killer!" Randy looked up from desk to find Alicia Hastings, one of the senior partners leaning against his door. "You kicked ass out there today. And you looked really good doing it"

"Thank you." Randy replied self-assuredly. "Thank you very much."

She smiled seductively at him as she poured them both a drink. "So tell me…did you think he was guilty?"

Randy whirled around in his chair smiling at her. "Did his check bounce?"

Alicia laughed at his supercilious conduct. "We've been talking about you a lot in your partner meetings, Randall. The general consensus is that you are egocentric, over-confident, brash and have absolutely no scruples whatsoever."

He stood up leaning against the edge of his desk, arms folded. "So, what does this mean?"

"This means you have an amazing future in this firm." She smiled slowly. "And partnership is in your near future."

"Glad to hear it." He whispered smiling as he stood up walking to her. He reached under her dress pulling off her nylons and panties. "But why wait, when I can make partner right now." With a look of animalistic lust in his eye, he pulled off his belt buckle and took off his pants. He picked Alicia up by the buttocks, her back against the wall.

"I thought you said you were taking your wife out tonight for your second wedding anniversary." She asked him breathlessly.

"That's tomorrow." He whispered. And with an wicked gleam in his eye, he entered her as erotic screams of passion echoed through the empty halls of the offices.

* * *

The following morning, Randy and Sarah lay in bed facing each other. Sarah's legs were wrapped around him while he penetrated her, as they slowly moved back and forth together. 

Sarah pushed him over on his back as she climbed on top of him, straddling as she guided him back inside of her. She began moving faster. Randy began to moan loudly as she grinded against him, coming down on him hard. Sarah let out a series of moans as an orgasm rocked through her body. Randy released inside her, moaning loudly.

They collapsed together on the bed, Randy pulling her into his arms. Sarah lay across Randy's chest kissing him softly. "Happy Anniversary." She smiled at him.

Randy looked harshly at her for a moment, and then in a fit of rage, he grabbed her shoulders, throwing her back down, pinning her against the mattress. In the process she hit her forehead against the corner of the night table, crying out in pain. It began to bleed heavily.

"Where did you learn to fuck like that?" He sneered in her face. "I didn't teach you that!"

"Randy, stop it your hurting me." She reached up touching her forehead, pulling back a handful of blood. "I think I need to go to the doctor."

But Randy ignored her. "Who are you sleeping with while I'm at work, Sarah?" He hissed at her. "Who is climbing into the bed I paid for with my hard earned money fucking my wife?"

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" She started at him angrily as she tried to move, but he was very strong. "I'm not sleeping with anybody, but you. And if you don't get the hell off me, I can, and I will make you regret your decision to do this."

Randy looked down at Sarah suddenly noticing the gash on her forehead. "Oh my God! Baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He pulled her into his arms rocking her back and forth.

"Just get me a damp rag before I bleed to death, you fucking asshole." She shouted at him as she stood up pulling away.

Randy stood up and walked into the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. He threw it at her, then recoiled slapping her hard across the face sending her flying into the wall hitting her head again. Sarah fell to the floor unconscious.

Randy looked at his wife's motionless body lying on the floor. "Oh, you have a mouth on you, Sarah Paladini. You think you are all superior to me with your high IQ and your PhD. Yet you sit around here all day doing shit while I work my ass of taking care of you. I think it is time you learned a little gratitude!"

He turned her over pushing into her as she lay immobilized on the floor, her head bruised and bleeding. "Since I met you, you have been a cold, spiteful bitch! It was fun as first…I deflowered and melted the ice princess, but now I am stuck with the fucking ice queen! "

Sarah began to come too rolling her head around. She was woozy and everything was a blur. She felt her husband on top of her thrusting in and out of her angrily.

"Randy…what are you doing?" She asked him faintly.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, you whore!" He sneered. "I've had it with your insubordinance and your mouth. It used to turn me on, but now it just pisses me off!"

Sarah began to cry. "Randy, I think I'm dying. I need to go to the hospital."

"Not until I'm done with you." He leered breathlessly at her. "You want to act like a whore…I'll treat you like a whore!"

Sarah looked up into his green eyes that used to gaze at her with love and devotion. His beautiful eyes were replaced by an evil hatred sneering down at her.

As tears streamed down her face, Sarah could feel the life draining out of her.

For the first time in her life, Sarah felt afraid.

* * *

_One Week Later  
__Fort Wayne University Hospital Trauma Center_

_Beep…beep…__beep._

The unmistakable resonance of hospital equipment echoed through her ears as Sarah began to slowly regain consciousness. Faint and disoriented, she tried to open her eyes, but she found she couldn't. Everything was a blur. She could see the room was dark, but the lights from the equipment radiated a soft glow into the darkness. She tried to touch her face.

"Don't try to move, baby girl." She heard a gentle voice speak to her and a soft hand massaging her arm. "You're at Fort Wayne University Hospital Trauma Center. You have a concussion and you have lost a lot of blood."

Sarah tried to speak. Her voice came out weak and raspy. "Who are you?" She whispered.

The woman came into Sarah's view smiling softly at her. She was a pretty African-American woman who was about thirty. "My name is Dorothy Miles. I am a trauma nurse. Do you remember what happened to you?"

She closed her eyes trying to remember.

She remembered waking up in the morning with making love with Randy and then something snapped, turning her devoted husband into a brutal monster. Her mind quickly began to flash. She recalled him slamming her into a wall and when she came to, he was on top of her forcing himself on her as she lay dying.

Tears began to stream down her face. She nodded as she remembered.

"You have been here for a week." Dorothy told her gently. "You gave us a scare. We almost lost you a few times. Your husband brought you here and he has barely left your side." Dorothy took a mental note that Sarah's eyes filled with terror at the mention of her husband. "I need to ask you this, by law Sarah. Is your home environment abusive, verbally or physically?"

Sarah only closed her eyes and didn't answer her. Dorothy watched her sympathetically. "If you don't want to talk about it right now, it's ok." She stroked Sarah's hair. "Do you have any family or friends you want me to call?"

Sarah shook her head slowly. "I don't have anybody." She whispered.

"Ok Sarah." Dorothy squeezed her hand gently. "You try to get some rest. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

Sarah laid there alone in the darkness, tears streaming down her face.

Dorothy walked out of Sarah's room and sat behind the desk at the nurses' station. She immediately picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Another nurse asked her.

"Security." She replied. "And then the special victims unit. That child was raped."

"She's such a pretty girl. Who could do something so horrible like this to her?"

Dorothy looked at her with determination. "Her husband. She didn't tell me that, but I could see the fear in that girl's eyes when I said he has been here every day." She dialed the phone. "He is not allowed in that girl's room, everybody got that?"

"Yes, security….."

* * *

_Little Rock Arkansas  
__Not So Distant Future_

Sylar awoke the following morning alone in Sarah's bed. His eyes searched the room for her, but she was nowhere in sight. Closing his eyes he focused on his super sensory hearing and could hear her getting dressed in the bathroom. "It's good to be back." He smiled to himself.

His mind came back to the present and Sarah. He smiled as he thought of the night before. Thinking about her made him crazy. He could still feel her against him; her body soft and subtle next to his. She radiated a scent that nearly drove him mad. Though she very clearly and concisely told him it was a one night affair, there was no denying it; she would be a fire that would burn in his soul forever. He wanted her again.

His list of sex partners was a very short list. Starting from a girl he met his sophomore year in collage who introduced him to oral sex, then a neighbor lady who took pity on him when he got stood up one night was his first carnal lover. There was Jennifer, the sexy girl who had the window across from his bedroom. When he was nineteen, he used to sit in the dark every night watching her undress. One night she spotted him and invited him over for a night he never forgot. "What a freak!" Sylar thought smiling to himself.

Along the way there were more girls and women. Ones he met in bars in his travels across the country, like the waitress at the diner he took back to his hotel the night he killed Dale Smithers. Or the wannabe actress he met at a bar after killing the Walkers in Los Angeles.

But none of them compared to Sarah.

When he felt her body against his, he was weak from desire. He could not get enough of her. And though they slept at times throughout the night, they woke up many times gratifying each other's desires. It was like they were created for each other. Their bodies fit together perfectly and she took him to feverish heights he had never known before.

But during the night something changed. The intense sexual apex had turned to something else. There was a look in her eye. An innocence that made him want to protect her. He remembered holding her face in his hands as she stared back into his eyes.

And somewhere in the night as she slept, he felt her body against his. He put his arms around her and they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

His mind returned to her in the bathroom. He recalled the night before how a simple twitch of his finger sent her into an oblivion of orgasmic ecstasy. But then he remembered her warning and today she would leave him at Primatech, never to be heard from again.

"But when did you ever play by the rules?" He laughed maliciously to himself. Closing his eyes he raised his finger and began to wiggle it around. He smiled to himself as he could hear her gasp with gratification once again.

"I know you can hear me!" She grunted trying to suppress the waves of pleasure ripping through her. "This isn't fair, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Sylar only laughed to himself as his finger actions became faster. He could hear her moan out loud. "That's right, pretty Sarah. You love it." He whispered. "Don't deny it, baby." With a series of hard thrusts, he could hear her scream, clutching the towel rack, pulling it over.

She opened the door violently stomping out there, naked and wet from the shower. "I told you. One night, one night only. The rules were simple, Gabriel! Why can't you understand?"

"Because one night isn't enough for me." He climbed out of bed approaching her. "And who says we're playing by your rules anyway?"

Sarah stared at him coming towards her, trying to fight the raging lust she was feeling. "Look! You wanted to get in my pants, you got in." She hissed at him as she backed up to get away from him. "The ride is over, Gabriel. The amusement park is closed."

He smiled staring at her lasciviously. "Well, you know…I've been thinking about that. And I've been wondering who the hell died and put you in charge." He put his hands on her shoulders. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "I can feel your desire for me, Sarah. Your blood is racing, your heart is about to beat out of your chest and your cheeks are flushed." He stared down at her hungrily. "And I can hear your loins throbbing." He grabbed her arm and rubbed his lips against her neck. "You are so hot for me, you're about to detonate."

"Last time!" She hissed at him through clenched teeth. Sylar did not hesitate. He lifted her up balancing her on the edge of the dresser, pushing himself into her. Their hips moved in circular motion, perfectly in rhythm with each other as they moaned loudly. Sylar could see a sheen of perspiration form on her body as she closed her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted harder. Both of them screamed in cries of ecstasy as they climaxed together, then collapsing against each other breathlessly.

As they recovered, they held on to each other. Still inside of her, Sylar softly began to stroke her face. They pressed their foreheads together breathing softly as they stared into each other's eyes. Closing her eyes Sarah smiled softly, then opened them again looking up at him. There was a softness in her eyes as she began to lean into him, her lips rubbing against his ever so softly.

Then the bedroom door burst open. "Well isn't this the pretty picture!" Luke became enraged as he saw them together, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Sylar quickly released her wrapping a towel around her, but not himself. He proudly stood naked in front of Luke, smirking at him.

"Luke, get the hell out of here!" Sarah shouted at him as she began to get dressed.

Ignoring her, Luke turned to Sylar. "So…you made it into the 'I fucked Sarah Jane Noonan' club'. Damn! That member list is growing. We're bursting at the seams. So how many times did she let you do her? Twice and then she made you leave? That was the deal I got." He sneered.

"I spent the night next to her in bed, doing her over and over again." Sylar taunted him proudly. "No floor for this boy. And if you would have walked in that door just thirty seconds earlier, you would have witnessed us winning the World Series together."

"Ok, you know what, shut the hell up!" She shouted. "Both of you." She turned to Luke. "I am a grown woman and I chose to sleep with him. I am not your girlfriend. And there is not a damn thing you can do about it!"

Luke stood with his hands on his hips staring at Sylar. "By the way, how did you get out last night?"

"I gave him a key and a mickey." Sarah replied buttoning up her jeans.

"You mean you invited him to come over here?" Luke asked disbelieving. "By knocking me out ?"

Sarah nodded. "That's right."

"Yeah…" Sylar ridiculed him. "And in an interesting chain of events, she helped me get my powers back. I was a good boy, and I got a cookie. Wait…actually…I got the whole jar."

Luke stood with his arms crossed smiling venomously at Sylar. "You got your powers back! Well, guess what? I have a cookie too." He pulled out a small electronic device about the size of a cell phone

Sylar's face slowly fell. "What is that thing?"

"Well, I'll put it in layman's terms so you can understand it, ass wipe." He laughed. "It is a power inhibitor. It suppresses the powers of anyone within a 200 foot radius by sending out an electro-magnetic field. Those of us who are not blessed with abilities use them to level the playing field. Like right now!" He pressed a red button, then reached into his shirt and pulled out his gun.

Sylar tried to use his telekinesis to throw the gun out of his hand, but he was unable to.

"Shit." Sarah whispered.

Luke took the gun holding it to Sylar's head, who stood looking at Luke apprehensively. "Let's go, pretty boy."

Sarah tried to jump on his back but he knocked her off as she fell to the floor. "I'll be back to deal with you in a minute." He left the room wedging a chair in the door with Sylar at gunpoint shutting the door behind him.

"Sit down!" Luke commanded Sylar to sit in the same chair he sat in the night before. Sylar did as he said as Luke took out a roll of duct tape, wrapping it around him.

"I hear this stuff hurts like a bitch when it comes off." He taunted him. "It's too bad it will be the coroner removing it, because the rest of you will be in hell!"

From the bedroom, they heard a crashing sound and Sarah screaming in pain. "Oh God Luke! Help me!"

Luke stood up. "Sarah?" He whispered horrified as he jumped up and ran to her. He threw the chair off the door and opened it. Sarah was laying in a fetal position sobbing uncontrollably.

As he bent down to touch her arm, she turned to face him pointing her gun at him. "You never could resist a damsel in distress. Bob always said it would be your own arrogance that gets you killed someday."

Luke laughed spitefully shaking his head as he picked up his gun pointing it at her. "I should have known."

Sarah stood up as they circled each other pointing their guns. "So here we are. Friends for three years, partners for almost a year. Even lovers for a night. And it all ends with a Mexican standoff. Well my friend. One of us is not going to come out of this alive."

"Yep, it all comes down to this." He smiled venomously. "I loved you, Sarah. I knew you didn't love me, but you treated me like a piece of dog shit on the bottom of your shoe."

"And I told you, not to fall in love with me." She whispered. "I warned you I would never love you back and I would do nothing but break your heart. And I did Luke. The rules were simple. All you had to do was enjoy it and then next morning, just walk away."

Luke shook his head laughing angrily. "No man ever enjoys a night with you and walks away with his sanity, Sarah. You are a witch. You look at men with your big brown circles for eyes and they are yours forever. But to you, they are nothing but a piece of toilet paper. Until now."

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"I can see the way you look at him." He tilted his head toward Sylar in the front room. "Ever since the night they brought him in. And you have never let a man spend the entire night in your bed and fuck him again in the morning." He shook his head viciously. "I saw the look in your eyes when I walked in here. You were looking up at him and there was a gentleness I have never seen in your eyes before. You're falling in love with him, Sarah."

Sarah stared at him coldly cocking the trigger. "Just like you….and just like all the others. It was sport. There was no love involved. He was a bright shiny new toy and I enjoyed playing with him. Maybe a little more than the others. What can I say…it was good…real good"

He shook his head at her. "You really are a piece of work. I don't know what has happened to you, Sarah. But whatever it was had to have been something horrific; because it has made you an empty, cold-hearted bitch with ice water in your veins. You are bliss and you are pain."

Sarah nodded coolly. "That's right. And as I have told you before I stay right here in the gray. It is how it has always been Luke and how it will always be."

"So when I kill him, you won't shed a single tear, isn't that right, Sarah?" He leered at her.

Sarah continued to stand there, but said nothing.

"Sarah." Luke walked toward her softly lowering his gun. "I don't want to do this baby. I have always loved you. Ever since the day Linderman brought you back to the fold. I saw you walk in. You were weak…broken. And then you went into solitary and nobody saw you again for six months. And then one day you emerged. You went through a complete transformation. There was a fire in your eyes and you were a force to be reckoned with. You were, and still are a machine." He stood in front of her. "Which makes what I have to do so much more difficult."

He reached out whipping her with the end of his pistol as she fell to the floor unconscious.

From the front room Sylar could hear Sarah fall. "_Sarah!_" He shouted trying to free himself.

"She can't hear you." Luke sneered at him as he came through the door. "She's taking a little nap. It's too bad when she wakes up, your brains are going to be splattered all over the room. Nothing personal you realize."

"You are so fucking stupid." Sylar laughed maliciously. "Somebody at your place of employment wants me alive and has painstakingly gone to a lot of trouble for the last year to make sure I stay this way. Do you really think Sarah is going to let you get away with killing me when she has strict orders to keep me alive and then just drop you off in Texas?"

Luke began laughing slowly with growing irony. "You really don't understand what this was all about, do you? Bob knew exactly how this was going to go down. I wasn't being _transferred_ to Texas. This was an execution assignment. He knew she was going to sleep with you, and I would try to kill you and Sarah would have no choice but to kill me. But what that cock-sucking tool bag didn't count on is that I'm going to kill you. As for miss Sarah in there…I haven't decided what to do about her yet. But after what I walked in on this morning…it's not looking too good for her right now. I'll be sure to say goodbye to her for you."

He grabbed his hair, pointing his pistol at his chin. Sylar closed his eyes as the cocking of the trigger echoed through his ears. And then he heard five shots. He slowly opened his eyes just as Luke fell over dead with Sarah standing behind him holding her smoking gun.

Using his telekinesis, he released himself from the duct tape. He stood up and approached her slowly. "Are you ok?" He asked her tenderly.

"Yeah." Sarah replied ardently, not looking at him. "We got a long drive ahead of us before we get to Texas. Get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes." She shoved her gun back in her shoulder holster and headed for the door.

Sylar stood there nodding with spite. "Business as usual. He was right about you. You can sure turn it on and off again, just like a water faucet."

She stopped walking staring out the door. She did not look at him. "I never eluded you to anything different. You are a prisoner and my job is to transport you from Hartsdale, New York to Odessa Texas. And to keep you alive. By killing Agent Ramirez, I have done that. Any expectations beyond that from you are completely delusional. Nothing has changed between us…Sylar." She walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She opened up the back of the van putting her suitcase in. As she turned away from the van, she stood emotionless staring out ahead of her.

A single tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

"Odessa Texas, twelve miles." Sylar read off the highway sigh. 

"I really can read you know." She replied coolly. "I don't need an update from you every time we pass a highway sign. It's getting really irritating."

"You sure weren't irritated with me last night." He reminded her.

Sarah closed her eyes petulantly. "I know. I was there"

"So was I." He whispered, his eyes staring at her in the rear-view mirror from the darkness of the van. "Oh, it started out pretty kinky with being tied to the chair and you feeding me naked, but somewhere in the night, you changed. The way you looked at me…the way you touched me. It started out to be angry, animalistic sex, but before the night was over we began to make love, Sarah. I felt it…and so did you."

Sarah continued to stare ahead of her. "As I told you before. We had one night together. That's all it is ever going to be. That's all we are ever going to be."

"You sound like a fucking broken record." He scoffed at her. "You keep saying that same phrase over and over again, just like you rehearsed it. Why only one night Sarah? Why are you denying yourself something amazing? What are you so afraid of?"

She gave a short laugh. "Um…for one thing you're a serial killer."

"Yeah…I would love to see our body counts side by side." He laughed spitefully. "I got a feeling your trail of corpses is a lot longer than mine."

"It's the job." She replied lucidly. "I mean, what did you think was going to happen? That I was going to let you into my bed, and the moment I felt your touch I was going to turn to jelly? And then I was going to take you and run away somewhere where we could be together for the rest our lives living in a house with a white picket fence raising psychotic babies?"

Sylar began to laugh manically.

"And what in the hell did I say that was so damn amusing?" She demanded.

"You had that scenario all worked in your head." He grinned slowly. "Just like at one point you were seriously thinking about it. Were you thinking about it last night when you laid there looking in my eyes? Or maybe it was when in your sleep I put my arms around you and held you. Or maybe it was this morning after we made love and we couldn't let go of each other. I felt you rubbing your lips against mine. If Agent Ramirez hadn't come in and caught us, I think the girl who doesn't kiss on the mouth was getting ready to plant one on me."

Sarah continued to look straight ahead coldly. "The only scenario I am working from is the one where I take you to Primatech Odessa where I am going to sign you over, just like a package. Then I am going to do some paperwork, and after that I will get a hotel room for the night. And then tomorrow morning, I will fly back to New York, and whatever happened between us last night will be nothing but a memory."

"So is that your motto?" He sneered at her. "Fuck 'em and drop 'em?"

She rolled her eyes. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"How many lovers have you had that are still alive?" He asked his voice full of malice.

Sarah screeched the van over to the side of the road, putting it in park. She pulled out her pistol turning it around pointing it at him as she cocked the trigger.

_"Please!"_ Sylar laughed. Sarah jerked her hand dropping her gun as her pistol melted.

She continued to stare at him, undaunted. "Don't you ever say that to me again!" She spoke slowly, her voice filled with rage. "You know nothing about me!"

"Ouch!" He started to laugh maliciously. "It looks like I hit a nerve."

Sarah turned around and started up the van again. "The only thing you're going to hit is the inside of a cement jail cell."

"Where they are going to cut me open and perform vivisections on me…probably for the rest of my life." He whispered. "And you are just going to leave me there."

Sarah didn't respond. She went down a side street and pulled into a tan and brown building that read Primatech Paper along the wall. "Welcome home." She replied coolly as she got out of the van.

Sarah looked around the parking lot and there were no cars. "Something isn't right here." She whispered to herself. She started to open up the back of the van to remove Sylar, but before she could open the door, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well, well, well…you have finally arrived." She grimaced as she recognized the voice. She spun around to face him.

"Adam Monroe." She replied. "And I thought I was already having a bad day."

"It is always a pleasure to see you, Sarah Noonan." He looked around. "I don't see Agent Ramirez with you. Did you send him to off to the OWI headquarters in hell?"

"He jeopardized our mission and I had no choice but to take him down." She replied slowly. "And who in the hell dug up your sorry ass?"

"Oh, I had a little help from an old friend." He grinned. "And when I arrived here last night to retrieve my package, I found it was destroyed by that annoying little choir boy Peter Petrelli. I literally tore the place apart to find it, and I suppose I got a little bit sloppy as I kind of had to kill the entire night crew. It really was in self defense, you realize. They shot first. And then I learned that you and Sylar were on the guest list for tonight, so I thought I would stick around and say hi." He smiled. "So when do I get to meet Mr. Gray? I really am a huge fan of his work."

Sarah stared at him as she opened up the back of the van.

Sylar was gone.

**--END--**


	11. Chapter 11

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 10 – Time Bomb

_January 30, 2003  
__Fort Wayne University Hospital Trauma Center_

Randy slowly escorted Sarah down the hall out of the hospital as Dorothy arrived for work that morning. She dropped her belongings as her eyes met Sarah's.

She saw Felicity Hughes from the Fort Wayne Special Victims Unit standing by the nurses desk. "_You let her leave with him_?" Dorothy Miles shouted as medical staff and patients all turned around to look. "He is the reason that girl was in here!"

Detective Hughes just shook her head. "There is nothing I can do, my hands are tied. Believe me Dorothy, if it was up to me that man would be drawn and quartered and left out for the vultures to eat. But she is the only one that can press charges and she refuses. Without her pointing the finger at him, I have nothing."

"Did you see her face when they brought her in here?" Dorothy whispered. "It was so swollen she couldn't even open her eyes. He did that to her; the man that promised to love and protect her. She is only twenty-two years old."

"Well, if she stays in that marriage, and she does make it to twenty-three, it will be by the grace of God." Det. Hughes sighed as Dorothy stood shaking her head.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Sarah sat by the window that fateful morning watching the snow fall on the trees outside. Since returning home, she rarely spoke.

She always tried to stay away from him. He had been the perfect husband since he brought her home; constantly doting on her and catering to her every whim. But she knew it was only a matter of time before he would snap again.

The day she came home from the hospital, she stopped talking her power inhabitation pills. If he did this to her again, she would to be ready.

Staring at the light switch on the wall, she focused her mind. Concentrating on the light switch, she could see it begin to move, but her power had not fully returned yet.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the hall window; her face bruised and swollen where he had hit her. She was still raw from him violating her body.

Violating her body! They spent the morning making love. He was distant since he joined the law firm. She remembered the night he received an invitation after they graduated from Columbia. His father arranged for him to become a first year apprentice at Fort Wayne's most prestigious law firm. Sarah couldn't wait to leave New York with him. Fort Wayne reminded her of Saint Charles, the small town in Illinois she was born in.

At first they were happy. They bought a house on the edge of town next to the woods. The house looked like a fairy tale cottage with a white picket fence around it. For a young couple it was the "perfect house to raise children", the other wives told her.

It did not take long for Sarah to realize she hated her life. Randy wanted to have children right away, but Sarah did not want to have children. She was only 21 at the time. A fact that did not sit well with Randy.

She hated the older attorney's wives. Especially they felt it was appropriate to just stop by and pay her a visit anytime they wished; which caused an incident that was the beginning of Randy and Sarah's marital collapse.

After staying up all night finishing a thesis, the wife of the senior partner Rose Davalos came to their house one morning uninvited. This was becoming a habit that did not thrill Sarah. Never one to keep her tongue to herself, she abruptly opened the front door when she saw Roses's Cadillac drive up. Rose stood there with her hideous looking big-hairdo and fake smile. Sarah's eyes narrowed.

"Yes Rose, is there anything I can do for you?" Sarah asked her curtly.

"I thought I might come in for some tea and maybe we can chat. I hope you don't mind." She tried to walk past Sarah into her house, but Sarah would not allow her to walk through.

"Well quite frankly, I do mind." Sarah told her flatly. "Maybe you have all the time in the world to just pop into people's homes to gossip, but I have priorities and you were not invited."

Rose's face fell. "I see." Rose smiled sweetly at her. She reached out touching the side of Sarah's face who grimaced, pushing her hand away. "Well, my dear…you realize that you and Randall are part of the family now. And just like in any family, there are consequences for our actions. But I guess you wouldn't understand that, since you grew up in an orphanage, would you?"

Sarah abruptly slammed the door in Roses face.

That night was the first fight of Sarah and Randy's marriage. He screamed at her that she was ruining any chances of him becoming partner and she shouted back that he was the lawyer in the family and she had better things to do than sit around and gossip with a bunch of backstabbing, dried-up old hags. Randy walked out that night and didn't come home for two days. When he returned he begged her forgiveness, but after that, things were never the same again.

Standing up, she stared at herself in the mirror. "You wanted to know what a normal life feels like Sarah. This is it."

Sarah did not love him anymore. She was not sure she ever did. But he brought her the opportunity to get out of The Company into the real world. To be normal.

"You were right Bob." She whispered aloud. "I am not capable of living a normal life."

Sitting in the chair next to the fire place, she grabbed a pillow clutching it against her chest. "_What happened to me?_" She wondered to herself. _"__I was the executioner__I__ took shit from nobody. __You were __a force to be reckoned with__The Company once had high hopes for you. And look at you now. You are pathetic Sarah! This is not who you are. You did not spend your whole life __training __to become this.__"_

Staring at her car keys on the kitchen counter, she looked out the window at the snowy morning, she knew what she had to do. Randy was still upstairs sleeping. She quietly put on her coat and scarf, then grabbed her purse and car keys.

As she turned to leave, he stood at the front door staring menacingly at her.

"Where were you going, Sarah?" He sneered.

"I'm leaving." She told him without emotion.

He gave a laugh. "And just where did you think you were going to go? You have no family. You have no friends. You told me you had a daddy. Are you going to go back to him?" He began walking toward her.

Sarah backed away from him. Closing her eyes, she tried to use her power. The kitchen knives rattled, but they did not budge.

Randy looked at her aghast. "What are you?" He whispered.

Sarah did not answer him, only stared at him icily.

"Are you some kind of a freak?" His voice got louder and full of malice. "Are you like that chick in the Stephen King movie?" He picked up one of the knives.

Sarah screamed on the inside. She tried to wish death on him. Though he gasped and stumbled, he remained unaffected.

He continued walking toward her with the knife. "There is not a jury in the world that will convict me. After all, it was self defense. My wife tried to kill me using her powers. And then…after I kill you…I am going to send you off to one of those places where they analyze your kind. They're going to cut you up, Sarah. But only after I do."

Sarah screamed as Randy raised the knife.

The world went black.

* * *

_Odessa Texas  
__Not So Distant Future_

"Fuck!" Sarah shouted kicking the van door shut, then searching around frantically. "Where in the hell did he go?"

Adam began to laugh tauntingly at her. "Well, I can hear your little sister saying right now…_'O__oooooh__…__your __gonna__ get it!'"_

"Shut up!" She sneered as she pointed her pistol at him.

"Now my dear Sarah, you know as well as anybody that killing me doesn't make me dead, it only pisses me off." He smiled.

"Yeah, but it stings like a bitch!" She narrowed her eyes wrinkling her face. "And you know I love to see you in pain. What are you still doing here anyway? Usually when you massacre an entire building, isn't it customary to…I don't know...disappear?"

"I always manage to come out on top." He laughed. "And besides, isn't this is the last place they are going to look for me?"

"I suppose you have a point." She grinned thoughtfully.

He leaned in to her touching her face.

"Don't even think about it." She glared at him. "Like I told you before, I don't do old men. I am _not_ a charity worker."

"Well, your little sister had no problem with me." He laughed.

"Stop calling her my sister." She stared coolly at him. "And no offense, but Elle doesn't exactly have standards."

"Ouch." Adam laughed spitefully. "Well, you are wasting your time with me…shouldn't you be out looking for Sylar?"

"Sylar is gone." She shook her head. "And he won't be found until he wants to be."

Adam cocked his head looking oddly at her face. "Why Sarah…I do believe you look a little weepy. Did the brain stealing psychopath steal your heart?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes to slits. "Now don't you have more faith in me as your pupil? Don't you remember what you told me?"

Adam nodded. "Never lose your heart. It only makes you weak."

"And am I weak, Adam?" She asked defiantly.

He folded his arms shaking his head. "No Sarah. I have taught you well."

Sarah grinned thoughtfully. "Ok, I don't normally do this, but I'll give you a twenty-four hour head start. I feel I owe you that. But if Bob gives the order…you had better be praying it is not me that is coming after you. Because you know I can, and I will, kill you."

"Only if I don't kill you first, luv." He stroked her cheek.

"Game on!" She grinned narrowing her eyes.

"I will be ready and waiting." He bent down kissing her hand. "Until we meet again, my beautiful lady."

"Go!" She motioned him. "Before I change my mind."

He started to run into the darkness. But stopped and looked at her for a moment. "Do not fret, my dear. When you return home, your lover will be waiting on your doorstep."

"What makes you so sure?" She smiled. "And what makes you think he is my lover?"

He took several steps back toward her, arms folded. "I have been alive for over four hundred years Sarah. I know sexual chemistry when I see it. That, and you have a glow about you that only a night of fervent sexual passion can put on a woman's face. But to answer your first question…Sylar is a man who goes after what he wants and does not stop until he gets it. And even if he has had the slightest taste of you, he will be hungry for more. And if I were him that is where I would be."

Once again he turned and ran off into the darkness.

Sarah stood alone looking at her cell phone sitting on the dash. "Well, I might as well get this over with." She sighed as she picked up the phone to call Bob.

* * *

_T__wo__ Days Later  
__The __OWI __Headquarters, Hartsdale, NY_

Sarah sat in a chair in front of Bob's desk, arms folded across her chest.

"I don't understand, Sarah." Bob scowled at her over his glasses. "This sloppiness is not like you! You let Sylar get away!"

She threw her hands up in the air. "And just how in the fuck was I supposed to know he was going to get his powers and pull a disappearing act?"

"Sarah, he has been your case study since he killed his first victim." Bob replied. "You know what he is capable of! You know _him_!"

"Yeah, in more ways than one!" Came Elle's taunting voice behind her.

"Elle, please!" Bob pleaded exasperated.

"Oh daddy, common!" Elle laughed. "She's got a thing for him. It wouldn't surprise me one little bit if she let him go!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "_Oh, what in the hell are you talking about_?"

"She is not the perfect daughter, Dad." Elle retorted. "The whole time he was here they were making googley eyes at each other."

"I don't make googley eyes at anybody!" Sarah shouted back at her.

"Way to go Sarah!" Elle continued to taunt her. "You lost the serial killer! Now nobody's safe! And it's all because of you, Sarah!"

Sarah turned to Bob. "Can you please make her _shut __the fuck __up_?"

"I don't know what you're yelling at me for!" She shouted back. "I'm not the one who's fucking a serial killer!"

"Language, Elle!" Bob shouted.

"She can sit here and swear like a sailor and you don't do anything!" Elle screamed at Bob. "But I say one thing and you treat me like I'm ten!"

"Does the crazy farm know you're gone?" Sarah replied.

"Ok you two!" Bob shouted over them. "Enough! Elle, get back to work! Sarah, you've had a rough couple of days. Go home and catch up on some sleep."

"I don't believe this!" Elle shrieked stomping off down the hall.

"I'm sorry." Sarah looked up at Bob. "She is just like nails on a chalk board to me."

Bob rolled his eyes. "That girl just can't do anything right. Every day I have to clean up another one of her messes. She is completely useless to me! Sometimes I wish I could take your brain and put it into her head."

Sarah looked at him oddly. "Bob, I realize Elle has her issues, but don't you think that is kind of harsh? You are her father after all."

Bob took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Sarah, she has been my daughter for twenty-four years. I think I know her better than you do."

"Yes, she has been your daughter." Sarah replied. "But how many of those years have you been her father? You have been so busy trying to cultivate her powers, what about trying to cultivate the girl?"

"You are stepping into territory you know nothing about, Sarah!" Bob retorted angrily.

"When I came here she was three years old." She said composedly. "Ever since you knew she had powers, you have done nothing but push her to do better. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she has her limits?"

Bob stood up. "Please leave my office Sarah." He told her calmly.

Sarah angrily got up. "Gladly." She began to walk out the door.

"Sarah." He called out after her.

"What?" She snapped.

"We have a bigger problem than Sylar right now, so I will be redeploying you very soon." He told her.

Sarah laughed spitefully. "First you tell me to get lost, and now you are telling me you need me. So which is it Bob?"

"Adam Monroe." He told her sternly.

"How exactly is this my problem? Sarah shrugged. "The last I heard he was on his way to being live worm food."

"It would appear that somebody found out his location." He replied. "We need to find him and take him out."

"So you want me to kill him." Sarah stared icily.

Bob sat on the edge of his desk. "You are best I've got, Sarah."

"I see." She replied coolly. "Who is going to be my new partner."

"You have been given a new partner." He told her simply. "But I am doing something I do not usually do. Since it is a difficult assignment, I am pairing you with someone who has powers."

"Really!" Sarah sat on the arm of the chair intrigued. "Anybody I know?"

"Yes." Bob replied. "And you will know in due time."

"Just say the word." She opened the door and walked out into the hall.

After she left Angela came in and sat down. "Well, I have to admit it; you were right. This is all playing out just the way you said it would."

"I was always confident." He looked across his desk, arms folded. "If we allow it to, the world always falls into place."

Angela opened up a portable DVD player smiling. "I must admit. She does have…talents." She turned the screen to display a surveillance tape of Sarah having sex with Sylar. "That girl seems to have him under a spell. He will be back for more."

"I am optimistic it will be soon." He replied. "And then we can put our plan into action. By the way, your team handled the excavation nicely. Well done."

"Well, it is beyond me why we didn't just shoot that son-of-a-bitch in the head right when that coffin was opened." She asked irritated.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Bob smiled surreptitiously.

* * *

Later that night, Sarah sat alone in her apartment; Butterscotch curled up at her side as she drank wine and thoughtfully watched TV. 

But she could not keep her mind on anything. She thought about him. Rather she admitted it or not, he lit a fire inside of her. Closing her eyes she remembered how he felt against her; the pinnacle of ecstasy he took her too.

"Don't go there, Sarah." She told herself.

Yet she wondered why he waited until they arrived in Odessa before he escaped. He had every opportunity along the way to make his get away, but he waited until they reached Primatech. "What is your angle, Gabriel Gray?" She whispered out loud.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She paused the TV and opened the door to find Niki on the other side.

"Hey." She smiled casually inviting her to come in.

"Welcome back." Niki half-smiled as she entered.

Sarah flopped down on the couch clutching a cushion. "Yeah…the way it all turned out it would have been better if I never left."

She sat down in the chair across from her. "I heard about Luke. I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. It was self defense." She replied. "He came in and he was going to kill us both. The marching orders were to keep Sylar alive. I did what I had to do. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Do you have any club soda?" She asked.

"Sparking water, same thing." She jumped up heading to the refrigerator.

"Um…Sarah…" Niki leaned forward biting her lip thoughtfully. "There was something in the clean-up report I found…interesting. The clean-up team said that Luke had busted into the room you occupied. Now, you just said that he was going to kill you both…I don't suppose you would like to tell me what Sylar was doing in your suite, would you?"

Sarah just smiled mysteriously as she handed Niki her water, than sat down again. She looked forward, then rolled her eyes toward Niki.

Niki slammed her palm on the table. "_Oh my GOD!!!!_ _I knew it!!!_" She screamed. "You fucked him, didn't you?"

"Well…no." Sarah replied secretively. "I think a better way to put it would be to say we spent the night in a copious demonstration of titillating and orgasmic ecstasy from which I doubt either one of us will ever recover."

Niki rolled her eyes in jest. "Ok…so you fucked each other silly. I get it! So was he good?"

Sarah bit her lip closing her eyes. "Do you remember that time we were both in the observation room wondering what it would be like to have sex with him? Well, take the absolute best you could ever imagine and multiply it by one thousand!"

"I bet he was pretty intense." Niki smiled enviously.

"Yes, he was." Sarah smiled thoughtfully. "But, I doubt I'll ever see him again. It was just a one night affair and it was great, but now it is over."

"And what makes you so sure?" Niki narrowed her eyes skeptically. "You have read his profile. He's tenacious as hell."

She stood up pouring herself some more wine. "Well, that's if he is going after my brain. But he already has similar powers, so he isn't interested."

"Honey!" Niki laughed. "He doesn't want your brain…he wants your body! You are one girl he doesn't want for her brains!"

"Well it doesn't matter what he wants." Sarah replied thoughtfully. "I made it clear it was only one night."

"Oh common!" Niki shook her head. "If he showed up here naked right now, you would be able to resist him."

Sarah didn't respond.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me!" Niki goaded her. "I can see it all over your face. He got to you!"

"No, he didn't!" She protested.

"Look girl…you can lie to me all you want, but don't lie to yourself." She told her softly. "The guy made you hot as hell."

"Ok, yes." Sarah threw her hands in the air. "He got to me…a little. But seriously, the man is a serial killer. And I'm…well…I'm not sure what I am, but I am just as fucked up as he is, if not more so. It was just sex Niki. That's all it is. That's all it ever will be. And besides…you know I don't allow myself to get close."

Niki stood up. "Well, I'll let you be the author of your own destiny. Personally, the guy is a lunatic and I hope you will do as you say and stay away from him. He is dangerous."

"So am I." Sarah reminded her.

"Yes you are." Niki stared at her concerned. "I think what has me the most concerned is the damage you two could do together." She stood in front of her looking at her in the eye. "And I'm not talking about the bedroom."

"Could, but won't." Sarah replied. "That is why I stay on that tightrope."

"I hope so." Niki put her coat on and headed out the door. "Because frankly girl, you scare the shit out of me."

"Um…I love you too?" Sarah smiled oddly at Niki who chuckled.

"Just be careful, ok?" She turned and headed out the door.

Sarah sat alone once again.

* * *

As Sarah slept, she became aware that she was not alone. Opening her eyes she waited for the right moment to confront her assailant. 

But as she lay there, the essence of her intruder became familiar. She could hear him next to the side of her bed removing his clothing as she lay on her side.

And then she could feel him climb into her bed beside her. He leaned down whispering in her ear.

"Did you miss me?" The sound of his voice and his touch made her body quiver.

Sarah smiled to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 11 – A Journey of Three Thousand Miles

_Fort Wayne, Indiana  
__February 12, 2003_

_Born into darkness  
Where sounds portray the images that are out  
Out of reach from my sight  
Which has been denied  
Hands change into my eyes  
Body senses intensified  
Sight so close yet far away_

In dreams my thoughts take their form  
To give memories identity  
Through dreams I obtain  
The ability to connect sight with sound

Close your eyes and imagine to be without  
What we take for granted every time we open our eyes  
A permanent shadow to never step away  
Feel the dark in the cold  
Feel the warmth of the light  
Which has been denied  
Hands change into my eyes  
Body senses intensified  
Sight so close yet far away  
In dreams my thoughts take their form  
To give memories identity  
Through dreams I obtain  
The ability to connect sight with sound 

Cold. The night air penetrated her skin like a knife. Like many knives. She could feel the snow on the ground below her. Somewhere an animal growled in the darkness. She was unable to breathe. Pain engulfed her. Fear penetrated her soul.

_Stay alive, Sarah.__ Stay alive._

Something surrounded her. She was inside a plastic bag. Trying to inhale, the plastic covered her face.

Where was she? How did she get here? How long had she been there?

Blood. If she could smell it so could the animals.

"I need air." She thought to herself. The bag shielded her from the cold dark night, but she needed to breathe.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated. She could feel the plastic surrounding her face start to give way. Soon the bag began to open; just enough so she could breathe.

Closing her eyes again, she focused on her wounds. The blood began to clot around her openings. Soon the bleeding stopped.

She would need to get help soon, or she would surely die. But she was unable to move.

"I need to live." She whispered to herself.

Once again, she closed her eyes and became one with the darkness.

_Stay alive, Sarah.__ Stay alive._

* * *

Detective Sylvia Ramos arrived at the scene, trudging through the early icy morning. She rubbed her hands together to warm up. 

"What have we got here?" She asked the officer in charge.

"Looks like a Jane Doe." He replied shaking his head. "A cross-country skier found her body this morning. Probably been her for a few days. CSI is examining the scene. Looks like multiple stab wounds to the chest, and possibly her throat slashed; her body was nude and stuffed into a plastic trash bag. She was most likely tossed from a moving vehicle."

Det. Ramos shook her head. "In all my years of doing homicide, you would think I would be immune. But sometimes the disregard for human life I see out here just makes my flesh crawl."

The officer nodded in concurrence. "It's very sad. She was a pretty young thing. Wearing a wedding ring too."

"We have a husband, we probably have a killer." Ramos took out her PDA and began inputting something.

"Oh my God!" They both looked down into the ravine as they heard screams and commotion coming from the investigation team.

Ramos picked up her walkie-talkie shouting into it. "Bill, what's going on down there? What?" She slowly closed the device looking at the officer horrified.

"What's going on?" The officer asked apprehensively.

"She's alive." Ramos whispered aghast.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes. She smiled to herself as she realized she was back at the trauma center. For now she was safe. 

She lifted her head and took a look around. There was a guard posted outside her door. She could see she had many stitches and surgical wounds. Opening her mouth, she tried to speak. No words came out.

From out in the hall, she heard commotion. She heard a nurse screaming "You can't go in there!" Footsteps got closer to her door as she heard somebody call for security. She waited with fear believing her husband would be walking through the door.

But that was not who it was.

"Sarah my dear, are you ready to come home?"

Sarah smiled as she saw Daniel Linderman stood at the foot of her bed. He walked closer to her, touching her face.

* * *

_New York City  
__In__ The __Not So Distant Future_

Sarah jumped out of bed turning on the light as Sylar laid in bed naked and laughing at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded him.

"Admiring your beauty." He whispered as he stood up walking closer to her. "Wanting you again."

Sarah grabbed her robe wrapping it around her. "I told you. It was only for one night. Consider yourself fortunate. Most men don't even get that much."

"Quit lying to yourself, Sarah!" He stood rubbing the back of her neck. "You aren't fooling me. You know you want me again."

"I do not!" She shouted.

"Then how come your cheeks are pink?" She started to back up as he followed her. "Why are your insides throbbing? Why is your blood pulsating through your veins and your heart pounding?" He reached out putting his hand on her back. "You want me, Sarah."

"Get away from me." She commanded him.

"Or what?" He grinned evilly. "You'll scream? I sure made you scream that night, didn't I? I was the best fuck you ever had. Admit it."

"Go to hell!" She spat at him.

Sylar laughed spitefully. "If you really wanted me to go to hell, you would have sent me there a long time ago. And if you didn't want me, you would have left a long time ago."

"Um…I live here!" She retorted. "By the way, how did you get here?"

"I can make things happen that can only exist in your wildest fantasies." He pulled him in to her whispering in her ear. "Oh, your loins are throbbing." He said breathlessly. "Your just dying for it, aren't you?" He pulled her robe off and threw it to the floor as he began kissing her neck while stroking her breasts.

She felt angered as she felt her body betray her. Closing her eyes, she began to feel weak from his touch. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." She whispered clenching her teeth. She pulled him to the floor with her, wrapping her legs around him as he thrust inside her. She let out a loud moan of ecstasy.

"I hate you for this!" Sarah hissed as she felt him plunging harder.

"Then why aren't you stopping me." Sylar replied breathlessly continuing to move back and forth inside her. "Oh, but you're enjoying it, aren't you, Sarah?"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" She sneered. She began to move her hips faster with his. "Oh God!" She shouted as she began to feel an orgasm rip through her loins. She began to moan loudly.

"Common pretty Sarah." He panted as he thrust harder inside of her. "You love it!"

"Go to hell!" She spat at him gritting her teeth.

He pinned her hands to the ground, riding her harder. "Common Sarah. Who's the best lover you've ever had?"

"Shut up!" She hissed.

He began panting harder. "Stop fighting it. I made you crazy the other night and you have been wanting me. Just like I have been going out of my mind thinking about you."

Sarah once again felt pulsating waves of pleasure come from deep inside her. It was the first time she had ever had an orgasm completely take her over. She began to scream loudly as he released inside her.

Gabriel rolled off of her laying on his back. "Oh God!" He breathed hard. "I thought the other night was amazing, but …"

He didn't finish as he was met with the back of her fist. "You prick!" She climbed off the floor putting her robe back on.

Sylar stood up laughing. "Now what are you so mad about? That I made you break your one night rule, or that you loved it so much?"

"You really are an arrogant asshole!" She sneered at him.

He walked closer to her. "Guilty!" He smirked. "But you sure can't resist me." He smiled down at her as she stared defiantly at him.

"Look, I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….one night per customer." He groaned rolling his eyes. "But that sure didn't stop you from spreading your legs for me. I did not force you. You could have thrown me out any time you wanted. But you couldn't wait to get your legs around me."

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Look Gabriel, I can't keep doing this with you. You are right…you make me crazy, but I won't allow myself to..."

"To what, Sarah?" Sylar cocked his head. "You were going to say fall in love, weren't you? Now who said anything about love? Very interesting. You're the one who made it clear that night that this was just sex. I was willing to live with that. But now here you are talking about love." He smiled slowly standing just in front of her face. He leaned in whispering in her ear. "Are you falling in love with me, Sarah?"

"Don't be fucking stupid!" She hissed at him. "I did not say anything about love. You are such an ass."

"You know you make me hot when you get angry." He smiled as he moved in closer trying to kiss her.

"Don't kiss me!" She shook her head vigorously.

"I want to kiss you." He whispered leaning in toward her lips.

Sarah backed away and sat next the window. She looked up at him choking back tears to herself. "Don't try to kiss me again. This time I'm asking you. But next time I'm going to tell you and it won't be pleasant."

Sylar looked at her taken about by her change in tone. "What are you so afraid of?" He asked softly.

"I have my reasons." She looked up at him sadly. "Just believe me when I tell you it's better this way."

"Better for you, or for me?" His fingers gliding up and down her back.

"Gabriel…" She closed her eyes exasperated.

"Just let me stay tonight." He whispered caressing her face. "Being next to you is enough."

Without answering him, she grabbed his hands and took him back to her bed.

* * *

"No more computer, young man!" Niki called out to her son Micah. "Your bed time was half an hour ago." 

"Mom, I'm just trying to finish my project for tomorrow." Micah protested. "Can't I have just another ten minutes?"

"Micah, if you had started your project when you were supposed to instead of waiting until the last minute, you would be done by now." She replied sternly. "If you need more time, you need to get up early tomorrow."

"Ok." Micah groaned as he went off to brush his teeth.

There was a soft knock at the door. Niki looked out to see Mohinder standing on the other side. She smiled to herself as she looked down the hall.

She opened the door as he pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately. "Mohinder!" She giggled quietly. "Micah is still up."

"Do you want me to come back later?" He asked kissing her neck.

"No, I want you to stay tonight, tomorrow night and every night after." She kissed him in return, stopping when she heard Micah coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi Mohinder." Micah smiled seeing the doctor standing at the door.

"Micah." Mohinder greeted him smiling. "How is my future assistant tonight?"

"I'm just getting ready for bed." Michal replied. "I have to get up early to finish my project tomorrow."

"Really?" Mohinder asked intrigued. "What are you working on?"

"I have a theory about cold fusion that I don't think Einstein considered." Micah replied proudly. "I have created a presentation."

Mohinder looked at Niki impressed, then back at Micah. "Well, do you mind if I come and watch? I am very interested in seeing what you have to say."

"Will you bring Molly with you?" Micah's eyes lit up.

Mohinder laughed. "I'll see what I can do about that."

"Cool!" Micah bumped knuckles with Mohinder. "Well, I'll let you guys talk." He gave his mother a hug. "Goodnight Mohinder."

"Good night Micah." He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

As they heard Micah's door shut, they began to laugh quietly.

"I think you just scored a volume of brownie points." Niki smiled kissing him softly.

"The boy amazes me." Mohinder shook his head. "Cold fusion! Simply amazing!"

"Your pretty amazing." Niki sat back on the couch pulling him down with her. "This pretending we are just partners is making me crazy." They began to kiss softly.

"Me too." He replied following her lead, kissing her neck.

"You know…my son goes to sleep very quickly." She smiled up at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

Niki grimaced shaking her head. "No, we probably shouldn't. It's not appropriate. You just make me crazy."

"Maybe tomorrow we can sneak off for a few hours?" Mohinder grinned hopefully.

"If we can get away, you got yourself a date." She smiled. "You better go before I change my mind and send my son into therapy."

Mohinder stood up pulling her up with him. "I will see _you_ tomorrow."

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night." He replied as they kissed softly and Mohinder left.

As Mohinder walked down the street, he passed by Sarah's apartment. She was standing looking out the window. A man came from behind her putting his arms around her, kissing her neck. Mohinder strained his eyes to look at the man.

"Sylar!" He whispered astonished. "Oh Sarah, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

Bob sat at his desk that night trying to keep his eyes open. His computer screen became a blur as he tried to read what was on the screen. 

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes and began to drift off just as his phone rang. He looked at the number, picking it up quickly.

"Yeah!" He answered abruptly.

"It's me." The voice on the other end said softly. "I'm in."

"You know what you have to do." Bob replied sternly.

"And I'll be enjoying every minute of it."

"Tomorrow morning you will be driving to Portland, Oregon." Bob told him. "It is almost a 3000 mile drive. I am trusting you will keep your word?"

"I'll keep my part of the bargain if you keep yours."

"We have a deal." Bob replied hastily hanging up the phone.

From the corner of Sarah's bedroom, Sylar watched her sleeping as he hung up the phone.

He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed as she slept caressing her face with the back of his fingers.

She began to stir as she looked up at him. "Hey." She whispered sleepily.

"Hi." He smiled running his fingers through her hair.

"What are you doing awake?" She whispered taking his hand.

"Just watching you sleep." He half-smiled. "You look so amazingly beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping. You almost look innocent. Almost"

She sat up massaging his chest. "Well, judging from your body language..." She smiled looking down, then back up at him. "I think what you have on your mind is anything but peaceful?" She stared furtively at him.

He laid her back down on the bed climbing on top of her. "You are very observant, beautiful lady. I hope you are ready for round three, because I'm about to go crazy."

"Me too." She replied wrapping her legs around him.

Once again their bodies exploded in erotic fervor.

* * *

The next morning Sarah opened her eyes. She did not feel him in bed next to her. Glancing over her shoulder, the other side of the bed was empty. 

She smiled shaking her head. "You gave me the slip again! You fucking asshole."

"Ouch! Well is that a nice thing to say about the man you just spent the entire night making love to?" She turned around and saw him standing in the door way grinning at her desirously. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, brown boots, a long sleeve black t-shirt and a brown bomber jacket. Sarah began to want him again.

"Nice." She smiled approvingly as she sat up. "Is this the fashion choice of serial killers these days? And it wasn't making love. It was just sex."

"That's what your lips say, but your eyes tell me a much different story." He walked closer to her looking down at her naked body lustfully. "As much as I would love another round, you need to get dressed. We have work to do."

She sat up staring incredulously at him, and then began laughing. "_We_ have work to do? Now what kind of work could you and I possibly be doing together?"

"Tracking down Adam Monroe." He replied.

Sarah bolted out of bed angrily, her dark eyes blazing with fire. "_WHAT_!" She shouted.

"You heard me." He smiled. "I'm your new partner."

"You!" She stood shaking her head at him. "Are you fucking insane? You are a criminal!"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, sweetness, but if the law ever found about half the shit you've done, we would be sitting side by side in a cell wearing matching strait jackets!" He sneered. "Now get your sexy body dressed or I am going to violate it again."

Sarah angrily pulled on her robe then picked up the phone calling Bob.

"Good morning Sarah." He cheerfully answered the phone.

"Good morning my ass!" She shouted into the phone. "Sylar is standing here telling me that he is my new partner and we are going on a little road trip to track down Adam Monroe. You are going to tell me he's batshit insane, right?"

"Actually Sarah, he is telling you the truth." Bob told her calmly. "Sylar and I have made a deal and he is going to be working with you to find and destroy Adam Monroe. Is this a problem?"

"Yeah Bob!" She shouted. "It's a huge ass problem! You paired me up with a serial killer! This guy eats brains for snacks!"

"Oh common!" Sylar groaned behind her. "That's just a vicious rumor, probably started by that ass wipe Peter Petrelli! He always was jealous of me because I look better in black than he does."

Sarah turned around glaring at him. "You shut the fuck up!" She talked to Bob again. "Bob, you cannot be serious! Pair me up with Mohinder…Bennett…The Haitian. Anybody but this freakshow!"

"Ouch." Sylar mock pouted. "That wasn't really called for!"

She pointed at him furiously. "I am warning you for the last time!"

"Sarah, you are the best assassin I have." Bob tried to reason with her. "Adam Monroe has been alive for over four-hundred years. He has cheated death more times than I care to venture a guess. I believe you have what it takes to finally kill him once and for all. And paired with Sylar, you are unstoppable."

"Bob! He's not even with the company." She continued angrily. "And you know a bullet to the brain will take Monroe out! And you just said I was the best! What do I need him for?"

"Backup." Bob replied simply.

"Backup!" Sarah asked in disbelief. "You are joking, right?"

Bob tried to remain calm, but was getting annoyed by her insolence. "Rather we like him or not Sarah, Gabriel Gray is very powerful."

"Ok, fine!" She retorted. "If you want to put me with somebody powerful, send me with Petrelli! At least I won't wake up in the middle of the night with him standing over me trying to take my brains."

"No, I'll be standing over you trying to get a taste of your delicious body again." He whispered behind her.

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to him her eyes blazing as he went flying into the wall. Sylar fell to the floor wincing in pain. "Now what in the hell did you have to go and do that for?"

"That was a warning shot!" She leered at him angrily covering up the phone. "Next time is going to leave a mark!"

"Sarah, I will not argue my position with you any further." Bob told her sternly. "This is a direct order. I have my reasons for wanting Sylar to travel with you and, as always, you are just going to have to trust my judgment. Now I suggest you get your bags packed and get on the road. You have a long drive ahead of you."

"Fine!" Sarah shouted as she angrily hung up the phone.

Sylar smiled at her smugly. "So it looks like we're going on another road trip. I can't wait to drive that Escalade of yours. That baby is loaded!"

Sarah grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor stepping in the middle of his back. Sylar just smiled up at her laughing impudently. "Ok, I am only going to say this once." She sneered at him. "I am going along with this only because it is an order and I follow orders. But let me tell you how this is going to go down!"

"I can't wait!" He grinned faking boredom.

She grabbed his collar. "Rule number one…I am in charge! Rule number two...do not fuck with me at any time! Rule number three…we are traveling as partners. We work together. That means separate bedrooms."

Sylar's face fell. "_What?_" He grimaced.

"I don't sleep with my partners." She told him coolly.

Sylar began laughing uncontrollably as Sarah stared him down.

"And what are you finding that is just so highly amusing?" She glared at him.

"You don't sleep with your partners!" His eyes watered as he tried to get composed. "We both know that is the biggest fucking joke of all time."

"I don't make the same mistake twice." Sarah told him coldly.

"Bullshit!" He continued to laugh. "I give it two days…tops."

"It ain't happening!" She shouted as she released him.

"Yeah, right." He grinned standing up. "I've heard that song before." He stood behind her whispering in her ear. "When you and I get together, we are pure animalistic magic. You desire me, and I desire you. Even now I can feel you tremble while I touch you."

Sarah closed her eyes trying to fight him off.

"There's no fighting it Sarah." He taunted her. "You want me and I want you."

She angrily broke away from him. "You will not touch me!" She sneered. "You will not speak to me inappropriately and you will not try to sneak into my bed! From here on out, we are partners. That is _it_! You got it?" She angrily stomped off getting dressed.

"Let's take the dog!" Sylar called after her as he scratched Butterscotch's ears. "I like him."

She peeked out of the bathroom. "Good." She smiled at him. "That way somebody will keep you warm at night." She shut the door.

"She'll come around." Sylar winked at Butterscotch. "You'll see."

* * *

He sat in the corner of the coffee house drinking his latte. He checked his watched and leaned back.

"Oh freedom." He took a deep breath smiling. "It really is a beautiful feeling."

He answered his cell phone as it vibrated. "Richard Collier." He answered proudly.

"Is that the name you're using?" The voice on the other end asked him.

"Change is good." He grinned. "You like?"

"I don't have time to chit chat. Sarah Noonan and Gabriel Gray are leaving her apartment and heading your way as we speak. They are getting in her vehicle and leaving now."

"Well, we are just going to have to make sure they don't get to Portland. Isn't that right?"

"I will derail their efforts."

"Keep me informed." Adam replied as he abruptly hung up the phone.

* * *

Sylar sat behind the wheel as Sarah climbed into the passenger seat. He smiled admiring her attire of faded blue jeans, red v-neck sweater and ankle boots. 

"A little less…harsh for you?" She smiled at him.

"It's perfect." He stared at her longingly. "Just like you."

"We have to travel over three-thousand in the middle of winter." She replied furrowing her brow at him. "I suggest if you are going to drive, you better concentrate."

"Well, let's go then." He smiled slowly as she shook her head.

Sarah sighed as she looked out the window. "Next time I'm flying." She closed her eyes as he started up the car.

--END--


	13. Chapter 13

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 12 – Sarah of Mass Destruction

_July__ 28, 2003  
__OWI Headquarters, Hartsdale, NY_

Sarah sat in lotus position on her cot staring out in front of her. There was nothing in her view path; just empty space.

It had been five months since Mr. Linderman healed her and brought her back to OWI headquarters. She simply asked for solitude and not to be disturbed by anyone. She was given a cell where she was brought meals. She could come or go as she pleased, but she preferred the seclusion. A few times a week she would leave for baths, but other than that, she sat alone; simply staring at empty space.

She could see the man in the cell across the hall. He tried many times to make conversation with her, but she was not interested.

But that day everything changed.

As Sarah was sat alone staring into blank space, Angela Petrelli paid her a visit.

"Sarah." She tried to get her attention as she entered her cell, but Sarah did not respond. "If this is a bad time, I can come back."

Sarah finally spoke. "You can stay, or you can leave. Either way I don't give a flying fuck. If you don't leave, I can tune you out."

Angela smiled at her impudence. "You have always reminded me so much of myself when I was your age. Just young and full of attitude. I was attractive, but not the beauty you are."

Sarah stared coolly at her. "Your point?"

Angela sat on the edge of her cot. "My point is you are special. That is why Daniel allowed you marry and let you try life in the real world. But you learned the cold and bitter truth; the real world is no place for you. Mankind is not ready for what you have to offer. You married beneath you and so did I. Now mind you I loved my Arthur. He gave me two wonderful sons and I never wanted for a thing. But women like us are not meant to be wives. We are far too imperative to waste our time changing diapers, cleaning houses, and attending PTA meetings. We were meant to rule the world. What has happened to you Sarah is tragic, but you will realize in the long run he did you a favor." She leaned in closer touching her arm. "You were far too good for him Sarah. He did not deserve a woman like you. You are far too gifted to waste your time on a man of such insignificance."

Angela stood up and walked toward the door.

"So Sarah…" She continued. "You have your abilities back. What are you going to do about it?"

She did not wait for a response. She turned on heel and walked out the door.

"She's right you know." A man with an English accent spoke to her from across the hall.

"Did somebody ask for your input?" Sarah retorted.

"Ah, at last the lovely lady speaks!" He replied.

Sarah was clearly annoyed. "You have about ten seconds to say something useful. If I don't like what you have to say, you'll be talking to yourself because unlike you, I can leave at will."

"She asked you a pertinent question." What are you going to do about it? Your body was never found and the police believe you are missing and presumed dead. He works for a prestigious law firm and is surrounded by suits who know every legal trick in the book. He will never be convicted for the crime. That would piss me off."

"And what do you think you're telling me that I don't already know?" She asked clearly annoyed.

She could see his right eye peering at her through the small opening in his door. "Well, I don't wish to offend you, but with your gifts, I am quite surprised you haven't taken more extreme measures to eliminate the problem."

Sarah opened her door to get a better look at him. She could see he was small in stature and about her age, perhaps a little older. He had dark blonde curly hair with a thin, wiry frame and startling blue eyes. "And what do you think you know about my abilities?"

"I know all about you, Sarah Noonan." His blue eyes penetrated her, his lips pressed tightly together. "I knew your father. You can create death by the simple thought of wishing it so. You can make objects fly through the air without lifting a finger. You are the fucking angel of death! Even the populace at the top of the company fears you. Why are you just sitting here in this cell doing nothing is frankly staggering."

"So, what do you propose I do?" She asked vacantly.

"You have been in that cell for nearly six months." He replied. "You are the victim while your former husband is out there alive and living the high life on life insurance money he received from your so-called death. It doesn't seem just, does it?"

Sarah walked to the door of his cell peering in. Her eyes met his as they smiled at each other. "And with whom do I have the pleasure of making the acquaintance?"

He smiled up at her. "My name is Adam. Adam Monroe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Adam Monroe." She smiled cautiously.

"So Sarah Noonan." He stared icily at her. "Have you ever heard the expression 'Hell hath no fury like a woman left for dead in a snowy field'?"

Sarah stared back at him with a malevolent gleam in her eye

Daniel Linderman stood outside the cell block smiling to himself. "Splendid!" He whispered.

* * *

_August 12, 2003  
__Davalos__, Dean, Hastings and Franklin Law Services  
__Fort Wayne, Indiana_

_You're living on the edge - hanging by a thread  
I'm watching every move you make  
You don't want to see my anger  
So don't you make another mistake _

Love is on the line - I aint about to be kind  
That's a promise and a threat  
If I was you I'd really cool it  
Or risk a night you'll never forget

If looks could kill  
You'd be living on the floor  
You'd be begging me please, please  
Baby don't hurt me no more  
If looks could kill  
You'd be reeling from the pain  
And you'd never lie again  
If looks could kill 

They never saw it coming.

The young woman entered the building unnoticed by the other inhabitants. She took the elevator to the twelfth floor, smiling at her elevator companions as she exited into the hallway.

But as the elevator doors shut behind her, a storm began to brew. She walked straight ahead down the corridor, focused; eyes full of malice. As she walked doors slammed behind her, the lights blew out as sparks flew through the air.

The alarms began to sound.

Andrew Dean came out of his office and tried to restrain her. But he was met with her eyes. He died instantly.

A secretary ran after her threatening to call security. Sarah spun around sending a letter opener right through her throat.

Partners, paralegals, secretaries all came running out of their offices, conference rooms and cubicles. Any person unfortunate enough to get in her way met their end with her wrath.

Finally she found what she was looking for; Randall Paladini stood cornered between a conference room and a ficus tree.

From around the corner, five security guards ran through the corridor shooting at her. Sarah turned around with an evil stare sending the bullets recoiling; pumping the lead into their own bodies as they fell over dead.

Slowly she approached him staring at his face with mal-intent. The surviving office workers vacated the building leaving Randy alone with Sarah.

"Sarah?" He whispered fearfully.

"Honey, I'm home." She sneered. "Sorry. I know this presents a problem. I know you have already cashed the insurance check."

He shook his head disbelieving. "How…"

"How indeed." She gave him a smile that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "Well you know, before you threw my bloodied body into that snowy field, it would have been wise to check my pulse. Big mistake! And one that is about to prove fatal for you."

Sarah closed her eyes and opened them again; they were solid black. All the anger and hatred in her heart began to rise to the surface. She spun around focusing her deadly gaze on her former husband; her power building from deep inside her.

"Sarah?" He whispered in terror. "What are you doing?"

But Sarah did not respond. She continued to walk slowly toward him.

Randy stood up and tried to run away from her. He tried to run through an open door, but it slammed shut in his face. He tried to open it, but it was shut solid. He began to scream. "Sarah, please don't do this! I love you!" It fell on deaf ears. He tried to crouch in the corner to escape her. He looked up into her black eyes. Raising her hand, she gave him a wave as she fixed her eyes on him once again.

His heart began to slow down. Everything around him was in slow motion. She closed her eyes slowly, then opened them again. A deafening screeching sound came from within her as his heart started beating faster and faster, out of control. He held his hand out pleading for mercy, but she only scoffed at him.

Finally, his heart stopped. Blood spurted out of his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. Randy fell over into a bloody heap, dead.

Sarah's eyes returned to normal as she looked at him lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Rest in peace, asshole!" She hissed at his corpse as she took a rose from a secretary's desk tossing it at him.

Sarah walked back down the corridor smiling to herself. The floor was empty as she headed for the elevator. As she pressed the button, she heard door in the stairwell slowly opening. She stood facing the door waiting for what she was certain would be the swat team coming through the door.

Just as the door opened, she was pulled into the elevator and everything around her went black.

* * *

_Akron, Ohio_  
_In The Not So Distant Future_

Sarah began to yawn as she drove through the night. She stared straight ahead of her trying to ignore Sylar's penetrating glances.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he reached over and began caressing the back of her head.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You know, it is really hard to concentrate with you doing that."

"So let's find a hotel for the night and fuck each other's brains out." He smiled sensuously at her.

She closed her eyes taking an exasperated breath. "How many times are we going to have this conversation?" She replied sternly. "Rather I like it or not, we are working together as partners. I am not going to sleep with you as long as we are working together."

"But what about when we're off the clock?" He whispered as his hand began to reach down her sweater.

Telekinetically, she sent his hand recoiling away from her.

"No fair!" He shouted.

"You aren't making this easy." She told him angrily.

"I don't want to make it easy." He replied slowly.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Ok, you know what? I have already broken my own rules with you. You really should consider yourself lucky because no other man has made it this far with me.

"Does this mean I'm getting to you?" He continued taunting her.

"Believe me…wanting you is not a problem." She replied softly.

"Then what is the fucking problem, Sarah?" He slammed his fist on the dash aggravated. "Dammit! I have been trying to understand. At first I thought it was kind of kinky, and then I thought it was hot. But now it is starting to piss me off. You said it yourself…you have already broken your 'one night' rule with me which tells me not only do you like having sex, but you like having sex with me. So why the goddamn games? Do you have any idea how frustrating it is after we have scorching sex to not be able to kiss you, or put my arms around you?"

She pulled into a hotel parking lot and put the car in park. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and then turned to look at him.

"Look, this whole thing is getting way too complicated." She said softly. "Yes, I like having sex with you. In fact, I like it much more than I should. But Gabriel, there are things about me that I don't even think you would understand. There is a very dark side to my personality that scares the living crap out of even me. I have let you get closer to me than I have ever let anybody else. I have needs. And maybe in a way it is me expressing and receiving affection. But anything beyond that…I'm sorry, but I can't give that to you."

"I don't understand." He replied shaking his head slowly. "I know we are both very fucked up people, and maybe we aren't candidates for a classic love story, but we have some amazing chemistry together. What has happened to you that you feel the need to punish yourself?"

Sarah didn't respond. She grabbed her overnight bag and got out of her Escalade. Before shutting the door, she turned and looked at him thoughtfully. "Like I said, my darkside…it would probably freak the shit out of even you." Shutting the door she walked into the hotel lobby. Sylar grabbed his duffel bag following her.

"How many rooms will you be needing tonight?" The hotel clerk asked her.

She turned and looked at Sylar who was perched in the doorway watching her intently. "Just one." She replied as Sylar slowly smiled.

* * *

"You wanted to see us?" Mohinder apprehensively poked his head through Bob's door. 

Bob stood up greeting them expectantly. "Yes, Ms. Sanders…Dr. Suresh. Please come in."

"What's this about?" Niki asked him.

"I would like you two to go on assignment together." He replied pulling a file out of his drawer. "I have sent Sarah on a mission to track and either kill or capture Adam Monroe. I would like you two to be her backup."

Niki and Mohinder looked at each other peculiarly. "I don't understand." Niki shook her head. "Sarah is the best agent on our team. If anybody is capable of taking care of Monroe, she is it. Why do you feel she needs backup?"

Bob took off his glasses folding his hands in front of him. "Because she has a new partner that I believe is capable quite, but I am not sure I can trust him."

Mohinder shrugged. "Ok, so who is her partner?"

Bob shook his head. "You're not going to like it."

Mohinder stood up staring at Bob irately; his words slow and to the point. "Who is her partner, Bob?"

He took a deep breath. "Sylar."

"Oh for the love of God!" Mohinder shouted clasping his hands across his face as he flopped down in the chair again.

"You are shitting us!" Niki shouted. "What are you thinking bringing him into the fold?"

"Now calm down!" Bob shouted. "Both of you!"

Mohinder stood with his hands on his hips. "Sylar! That man is a murderer! He killed my father, for God's sake! What in the hell makes you think I am going to work alongside Sylar?"

"You're not." Bob replied. "You are working alongside Sarah. I just want you to keep an eye on Sylar."

"Bob, why even bring Sylar into the equation?" Niki asked. "The man is dangerous. He is a killer."

"I am aware of his resume, Ms. Sanders." He replied. "But may I remind you there was a time that you too were dangerous. Remember Jessica? You came to this company to rid yourself of her evil, or did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't forget!" Niki shouted. "My husband is dead because of what I was! Do you think I don't wake up every morning and wish I could take that away?"

"I am sorry." Bob shook his head regretfully. "I did not intend to drudge up any bad memories for you. But you need to realize that your body count is just as high as Sylar's. You have been a great asset to this company. I believe Sylar with his abilities are also going to prove to be a good asset."

"Then why do you want us to keep tabs on him?" Mohinder asked angrily.

"I think that reasoning should be obvious, don't you, Dr. Suresh?"

"You do realize they are sleeping together?" Mohinder rebutted.

"Yes, I am aware they have carnal knowledge of each other." Bob nodded. "Just like I am aware of you and Ms. Sanders exploits."

Niki looked at Mohinder panicked, but Mohinder remained undaunted. "Yes, it is true, but we are not murderers."

"Which is exactly why I want you on their trail." Bob leaned back in his chair. "Niki because she has strength and you because once Monroe is captured, I want you to take his blood. It has properties that will heel many illnesses."

"I suppose we have no choice in the matter?" Niki sighed.

"That is correct." Bob nodded. "That will be all." He stood up and showed them the door. "You will leave first thing in the morning. And we will have Molly and Micah flown to New Orleans to stay with your family down there, Ms. Sanders."

Niki shrugged. "Fine." She and Mohinder exited his office as Mohinder slammed the door.

Niki shook her head. "Well, look on the bright side. At least we'll get some alone time."

Mohinder smiled softly. "Yeah, I suppose there is an upside to this whole thing." He pulled her in kissing her softly. "Well, let's both go home and pack. Tomorrow morning we leave bright and early."

"I'll be ready." Niki smiled as they walked off down the hall together.

As they walked around the corner, Elle peeked from around the corner. "And so will I." She smiled to herself.

* * *

"Oh God!" Sarah cried out as they climaxed together. They didn't make it to the bed. Before they even got the door to the suite shut, they threw down their duffel bags and ripped each other's clothes off, as they fell on the floor in a fit of erotic lust just a few feet from the entrance. 

She collapsed against his chest as he gently caressed her damp hair, kissing the top of her head softly.

Once they recovered, she started to stand up.

"Don't go." He whispered trying to hold on to her.

She shook her head slowly. "The rules haven't changed." She stood up taking her nightshirt out of her bag.

"You and you're _fucking_ rules!" He seethed. "Do you know how sick of this bullshit I am getting?"

"And do you know how fucking sick I am of explaining this to you?" She retorted in anger. "Why do we keep opening this book to the same page? When I agreed to work with you, I told you we wouldn't be sleeping together. Well, I am quite obviously having some trouble resisting your charms. I don't know what that means, but I have my reasons for keeping you at an arm's length."

"Don't you mean my dick's length?" He sneered at her.

Sarah angrily stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Sylar could hear the shower running.

But he heard something else. Crying. In the shower she let her tears fall softly so he would not hear her; but she did not count on his super hearing. "What is your story, Sarah Noonan?" He whispered to himself.

When she emerged several minutes later wearing a gray t-shirt and white underwear, she was distant toward him. Sylar was putting on his clothes, lacing up his shoes.

"You can take the bed tonight." She told him coolly. "I'll sleep on the sofa bed."

"Don't bother." He replied angrily putting his jacket on. "I'll go sleep in the truck." He grabbed a blanket and a pillow began to walk out the door.

"Gabriel…" She called out after him.

He stopped quickly turning around to face her. "And that's another thing. If I have to play by your bullshit rules, you have to play by mine. My name is _Sylar_! Gabriel is dead."

"Ok, fine." She shrugged. "If you want me to call you Sylar, I'll call you Sylar."

"Thank you!" He replied disdainfully.

"Why do you keep pushing me when I have repeatedly asked you not to?" She asked him softly.

Sylar stopped for a moment before opening the door. Before exiting into the night he turned and looked at her.

"_Because, I love you_." He replied angrily.

He walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Sarah sat on the bed for a moment staring at the door. "God I wish you hadn't said that." She whispered as she turned off the lights.

* * *

"Shit!" Sylar lay in the back seat of the Escalade struggling to get comfortable, but his efforts were futile. His legs were too long and the below freezing temperatures offered no relief.

Fed up, he exited the vehicle and entered the lobby. Seeing that the guest computer was vacant, he sat down and pulled up Google.

"Let's just see what you're hiding from me, Sarah." He typed her name into the search engine.

* * *

Sarah could not sleep. She tried to get comfortable, but kept tossing and turning. His words to her played over and over through her mind. She sat up quickly covering her face with her hands. "Oh God Gabriel! Why?" She shook her desolately. 

Finally she jumped up throwing off the covers. She put on her slippers started to grab her coat as she heard the door begin to open. She flung her coat back down and jumped back in bed as he came back through the door. She pretended to be asleep.

His voice broke the silence. "Quit faking it. When I was coming down the hall I heard you getting your pretty ass dressed. You were going to come out and get me, weren't you?"

"No, I was thirsty and I was going to go to the soda machine." She retorted.

Sylar began to laugh sardonically. "They why did you jump back in bed when you heard me coming through the door?"

Sarah sat up sighing heavily. "Ok, fine! You caught me. It's cold out there and I didn't want you to freeze to death. I'm a bitch, but I'm not completely heartless."

"Is that the only reason, Sarah?" He asked her sullenly.

"Of course it is." She replied angrily.

"You didn't miss me?" He smiled lustfully.

"Are you ever going to stop?" She asked him exasperated.

"Never." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know, it's a funny thing. When I got cold, I went in the lobby to see what I could find out about you on the computer. And guess what I found out?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me." She replied with sarcasm.

"Absolutely nothing." He grinned.

"You don't say!" She replied knowingly.

He nodded sardonically. "You have all these secrets and not an ounce of documentation in the media. How do you suppose that happened?"

She looked at him half-smiling. "The company has a way of making these things go away. Of course, that's if you play by their rules."

"And do you play by their rules, Sarah?" He asked with intent.

"What do you think?" She smiled wittingly. They sat staring at each other for a moment. "Did you mean what you said before you walked out the door?"

"Yes." He answered her softly. "And I know you love me too."

"Gabriel…" She closed her eyes sadly.

"I already know what you're going to say." He reached out caressing her face. "You don't need to repeat it again. You have driven the point home and I get it. Boy do I get it. But when I was out there in the truck, dangling my legs out the window and freezing my fucking ass off, all I could think was that I would rather be in here with you." Sarah laughed softly as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know what has happened to you. And I suppose you have your reasons for keeping you the events in your life to yourself; just like you have your reasons for not letting me kiss you. But for now I can live with it. I would rather have you on your terms than not at all."

Sarah smiled softly. "Thank you Gabriel."

"And why do you insist on calling me Gabriel?" He replied. "You know I hate it!"

"Because Sylar is an evil serial killer." She replied intently. "I have to think of you as Gabriel to remember that you are a man inside."

He shrugged. "In that case, you have my permission to call me Gabriel." He half smiled as he stood up. "Ok, I'm going to pull out the couch and get some sleep." He started walking toward the couch.

"Gabriel." She said softly.

He turned around to look at her as she lifted up the blankets inviting him to join her. Sylar smiled. "I thought you would never ask." He quickly removed his clothes and climbed into bed next to her. He climbed on top of her as she wrapped her legs around him.

Once again they set the night on fire.

--END--


	14. Chapter 14

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 13 – Aftermath

_August 12, 2003  
__Davalos__, Dean, Hastings and Franklin Law Services  
__Fort Wayne, Indiana_

"What's the body count?" Detective Pete Hoffman asked the Crime Scene Investigator.

"We have uncovered fifteen bodies so far and we're still looking through the devastation." He continued taking pictures.

"What about the girl?" Hoffman asked looking down at the body of the young woman.

"You mean this girl?" He shook his head laughing incredulously. "If I didn't see this for myself I would have thought they were crazy." They watched video surveillance of Sarah's mission of destruction. "It appears that she was able to kill just by looking at her victim, except for Davalos's secretary who was pinned to the wall by a letter opener to the throat. The witnesses say the letter opener just flew off a desk right through her."

"My God." Hoffman whispered in amazement. "Do we have any idea who she is?"

"Well, some of the witness swear it was Randall Paladini's dead wife coming back for revenge." He held up a photo of Sarah and then looked at the young woman lying on the floor. "But this isn't her. In fact, we have a positive ID that this is Emily Larson. A former employee who once had an affair with Cliff Franklin, but when he broke it off he fired her. She was left broke and humiliated because her husband left her and took the kids. And after he blacklisted her, she couldn't find another job in this city."

"Well, it sounds like she did the world a favor by ridding the world of him." Hoffman lit his cigar.

"Yeah, well here's the odd thing." The CSI fast forwarded through the footage. "It doesn't appear Franklin was her target. "That is Randall Paladini she is confronting. From what this tells us, it looks like he is her target."

"Randall Paladini…why does that name sound familiar?" Hoffman thoughtfully puffed on his cigar.

"It was a case I was on last February." The CSI agent replied. "He allegedly stabbed his wife multiple times and left her for dead in a snowy field. But when we were retrieving the body, her eyes opened up. She was taken to the trauma center, but her family came in and had her transported to another hospital. Now here is the crazy thing…she died on the way to the new facility, but her body somehow vanished."

"How does a body just vanish?" Hoffman asked perplexedly.

"How in the hell does a young girl survive being stabbed multiple times then being left naked in sub zero temps for several days only to die being transported to the hospital?" The investigator shrugged. "Well, a few days later we got a case closed order. We were told to turn over all of the evidence and sweep it under the rug. Paladini got off scot free and was $1.500,000 richer when he cashed that nice fat insurance check."

"Well if this woman wasn't dead, I would throw in her name in for a medal for ridding the world of this scum." Hoffman shook his head. "So where are the witness's?" They walked down the hall away from the crime scene.

"Well, my dear, I knew your talents are going to prove quite useful to us someday." Linderman smiled proudly. "Well done."

"Thank you sir." Candice replied half-smiling then turned to Sarah. "You owe me one."

But Sarah stood silently looking out among the carnage. "Did I really do all this?" She whispered."What, you mean you don't remember?" Candice asked insolently. "Are you on ludes or something?"

"Why don't you just fuck off!" Sarah shouted at her."Hey, don't yell at me!" Candice retorted. "I'm not the one who just killed an office full of innocent people.""Bitch!" Sarah sneered."Candice, please give Sarah some room." Mr. Linderman glared down at her. "Afterall, she has had a trying day today. Shall we go home, ladies?"Linderman and Candice began to walk down the hall toward the stairs. "Sarah?" Linderman called to her. "Are you coming?"But Sarah did not hear him. "What have I done?" She whispered horrified to herself.

* * *

_Near Davenport Iowa  
In the Not So Distant Future_

"You've been quiet today." Sylar looked over at Sarah who was staring absentmindedly out the window. "You got something on your mind?"

"I have spent a lot of my life in this part of the country." She replied thoughtfully. "It brings back a lot of memories."

"So you're a mid-western girl" He grinned at her.

"I was born in Illinois and lived there until the Company adopted me." She half-smiled.

"So your memories…good or bad?" He asked softly.

"Bad." She replied flatly. "I really can't look back on my life and think of any good memories I have had. Not a single one."

"There's something else we have in common." Sylar sighed.

Sarah turned and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Did you ever have a Christmas tree?"

"Of course." He shrugged. "Didn't everybody?"

"I never had one." She smiled sadly closing her eyes.

"Never?" He asked her astonished.

Sarah shook her head. "I've never had a Thanksgiving dinner, I've never went on an Easter egg hunt, I've never been to a football or baseball game, and I've never been to a dance." She turned to Sylar. "What about you?"

"We always celebrated the holidays at my house." He replied thoughtfully. "My mom was very religious. But I've never been to a sporting event or a dance either."

"Did you go to high school?" She asked softly.

"Yeah…" He nodded sullenly. "I went to high school."

She smiled thoughtfully at him. "I bet you were the loner who tried to lay low and avoid the radar so you wouldn't get stuffed in a locker or your head stuck in a toilet."

He looked at her nodding. "Were you following me?"

She shook her head. "No. Everything about you screams psycho killer. And the one common thread among serial killers is they are usually a loner who gets picked on by the other kids."

"And what about you?" He asked her softly. "Were you a loner."

"Well, my peers can be thankful that I was home schooled." She replied.

"I could just see the havoc you would have unleashed on your classmates if anyone messed with you." He chuckled. "So if you had gone to High School, would you have been a cheerleader, a brain, or a pariah?"

"The later two." She smiled thoughtfully. "When I was in my early teens, I kind of went for the goth look. I listened to weird music, I smoked and did some, shall we say, unusual things to get my brain in gear."

"You would have been a typical brainic." He grinned. "Did you go to college?"

"I graduated twelfth grade when I was fourteen; I got my PhD from Columbia when I was twenty."

"You went to Columbia?" He asked her surprised.

She nodded. "I did. You?"

"I went to Columbia." He replied looking straight ahead at the road. "At least for a few months I did."

"Why didn't you finish?" She asked thoughtfully.

Sylar took a deep breath. "Because my dad took off and I had to help my mom make ends meet. As soon as I turned eighteen, I re-opened my dad's watch shop. You know the rest."

Sarah leaned back in her seat. "I know the part of the story that is in your file anyway."

"Stop trying to get inside my head, Sarah." He sneered. "You really don't want to go there. It is a very dark and frightening place."

"Oh, I can guarantee, there is nothing in your head that would scare me." She turned to him, her eyes narrowed. "I don't scare that easily anymore. And trust me…whatever you have been through, you have absolutely nothing on me!"

"You don't think so, huh?" He grinned.

"I've read your profile, Gabriel." She gazed knowingly at him. "There is very little about you I don't know.

"I guess both of our heads are pretty messed up." He stared wantonly at her body. "But it does create some amazing sexual chemistry between us."

"No argument there." She replied staring out the window.

Sylar turned looking at her sensuously, and then pulled the vehicle off the road.

"Um, what are you doing?" She looked at him strangely as he put the car in park, then turned off the engine.

He reached over slowly unzipping her jacket. "I just realized you look very beautiful tonight, we haven't seen another car for miles, and I am hotter than hell for you right now." He began to kiss her neck as he started to remove her jacket.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She looked at him oddly. "It's thirteen degrees out there! I really don't want to take the chance of our bodily fluids freezing, fusing us together permanently."

"Those chances I can live with." He whispered as he began to unzip his pants.

"Ok." She answered him sternly. "How about I'm just not in the mood?"

"Oh, give me a moment, I'll get you in the mood." He whispered breathing heavily into her hair.

"Gabriel, I said no!" She said firmly through clenched teeth.

But he did not listen. He climbed over the floor consol and began to climb on top of her.

"What part of no aren't you getting here?" She said angrily as she began to squirm.

"The part that is denying me access to your sexy body." He reached down unbuttoning her jeans.

Sylar felt her knee kick him sharply in his groin. He screamed out in pain as he climbed off of her returning to his seat. "You crazy bitch! What the fuck was that for?"

Sarah did not answer him. She tearfully exited the Escalade running to the side of the road where she began throwing up in the snow.

Sylar got out of the car, standing behind her concerned. When she was finished vomiting, she took a mouthful of snow swishing it around in her mouth, then spitting it out. She angrily stomped over to Sylar giving him a sock in the jaw, and then kicked him causing him to fall over, shouting out in pain. "What the hell?" He shouted.

"When I tell you no, the answer is no!" She sneered down at him. "I am not one of those girls whose lips say no, but her body says yes. Just because we're sleeping together does not mean you have unconditional rights to fuck me whenever the urge strikes you! I will not be raped by you or any other man! When I say no…that means no! Do not _ever_ try to force yourself on me ever again!"

Sylar rolled his eyes, looking up at her. "Don't you think you're over-reacting?"

"Over-reacting?" She shouted. "I told you no twice! But you continued to come after me!"

"Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry." He replied calmly.

"Are you, Gabriel?" She said softly shaking her head. "Because I admit I'm very confused. Wasn't it just last night you told me you loved me and now here you are trying to force me have sex with you! Is that what men in love usually do?"

"I was not forcing you!" He shouted. "Look baby, when you first came to my cell that morning, did you, or did you not tell me you like to play rough? Don't answer that because that is exactly what you said! I don't even know what the fuck to think anymore! Sometimes you're like this strong, sexually stimulating woman who likes to play kinky sex games. Then sometimes when you think I can't hear or see you, you are like a frightened child." He closed his eyes clenching his fists. "God I wish you would tell me what the hell happened to you! Then maybe I could understand."

"Understand?" She laughed spitefully. "Do you know much I hate that word understand! Why in the hell do you want to understand me Gabriel? So maybe if you knew my secrets you wouldn't feel so bad about your own demons living inside your head? Let me tell you about understanding, Gabriel! Nobody understands! Everybody wants to help until they realize they can't and then it's too late! When it comes right down to it, everybody tells you they want to understand, but in the end all they really want from you is what you can do for them! That is how life is, Gabriel! Everybody thinks your special and treats you as such until they get what they want from you, and then it's over! You think you love me? Maybe you think you do! But realistically, it is in all probability that you just love fucking me. Someday I won't be all new and shiny and you will be on your way to your next victim! And you know what? I don't care! I really don't give a flying fuck! And why do I feel that way? Because people do not care! And realistically speaking, neither do you!"

She turned and began to walk away.

Sylar stood up angrily running after her. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Ok! We are going to get something straight right here, and right now! I am getting fucking sick and tired of your goddamn games! I am getting some seriously mixed signals from you, lady! One minute you look at me with those baby doe eyes of yours and you can't get enough of me, the next minute your screaming rape! Which is it, Sarah? You don't let men kiss you, yet when we were on our way to Texas, your lips touched mine and if your now deceased ex-partner hadn't busted in on us, we would have been locking lips that morning. And then you tell me all about your one night rule; well, I think we have pretty much shot that to shit. So either you are into me, or your just playing games with my head. And don't tell me how I feel about you! Last night I told you I love you because I am…one hundred percent completely in love with you! I have been for a very long time! When I look at you, I am torn between wanting to smack the shit out of you or holding you in my arms! So do not sit there telling me that I don't care! I care, Sarah! Much more than I should and more than you deserve! So you need to decide what you want from me, and you need to decide fast! But until then, I am no longer available to you as a punching bag! I am not a human dildo, I am not a lap dog, and I sure as hell am not your boy toy!"

He abruptly let go of her shoulders and started to walk back to the car. Before getting inside, he turned around glaring at her.

"And another thing; I am a killer. I have killed more people than I remember. I am what I am and I make no apologies. But I am not, never have been and never will be…a rapist! It becomes clearer to me every day that something horrific has happened to you. I hope whoever did this to you is getting the punishment they deserve, but it wasn't me! So please! Stop punishing me for whatever has happened to you! Because, I am an evil maniacal asshole who would just as soon kill you as look at you. I have committed many sins against humanity. But I didn't do this to you!"

He walked around to the driver's side and got back in slamming the door behind him.

Sarah stood in the snow staring at him sitting in the vehicle. She turned her back to him and began to sob heavily.

* * *

_New Jersey/Pennsylvania Border_

"So it looks like we pick up I-80 and just head west." Niki studied the map.

"That's the impression I get." Mohinder replied exasperated with the traffic. "I hope the snow lets up soon or this is going to be a dangerous trip."

"What's the matter professor?" Niki teased him. "You never drove your cab in a snow storm while growing up in India?"

Mohinder looked over at her laughing. "I'm afraid the only driving hazard was the taxi drivers and livestock in the street."

"And now you have a whole other kind of jungle to get used to, Tarzan." She smiled.

"I'll be Tarzan, but only if you be Jane." He grinned.

"Oh, the thought of you in a loin cloth." Niki murmured.

"Oh my God, make them shut up!" Came a muffled voice from the back. They looked at each other.

"I didn't say that…did you?" Mohinder looked at her perplexedly.

"Ah…no." Niki replied.

Mohinder pulled the SUV over pulling out his gun. "Ok, who is back there? Show yourself now!"

Elle sat up from under the pile of coats and blankets in the back. "Hi guys!"

"Oh fuck no!" Niki shouted. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Because if I had to hang around that place for one more second I was going to go insane." She replied agitated.

Mohinder rolled his eyes. "Elle, you can't be here!"

"Ooooooooh!!!!" She screamed slamming her fists against the back seat. "I am so tired of everybody else going off on adventures, while I have to sit around listening to my father telling me what a failure I am. But Golden Girl fucks up an assignment and somebody gets killed. But does she get benched? No! She gets a prime assignment with a hot guy traveling across country. They probably are having sex every time they stop the car. My father thinks she can do no wrong and it pisses me off."

"Ok…a little more information than we ever wanted to hear." Mohinder picked up his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elle asked panic stricken.

"Your father." He replied. "You need to go back home."

"Don't treat me like a child, Mohinder!" Elle glared at him.

"Then stop acting like an immature twit!" Niki shouted. "There is no way in hell I am going to sit here listening to your shit all the way to Oregon!"

"What if I promise to sit here and not make a sound?" Elle pleaded. "Please! Niki, Mohinder! I need to feel useful! I need to do something good or I am going to go crazy. My daddy needs to see that I can do something right. I'm begging you! Please don't make me go back there!"

Mohinder and Niki looked at each other. "Elle, what do you think is going to happen when your father realizes you are gone?" Mohinder asked gently. "If he learns your with us, it is going to breach his trust in us and jeopardize the assignment."

"Oh trust me…" Elle laughed. "He won't even know I'm gone. I went to Maine to visit my mother for a week once and when I got back, he didn't even know I had left."

Niki took a deep breath then turned around pointing indomitably at her. "Ok, here's the way it's going to be! You will sit back there and keep your trap shut! You will not interfere with our assignment and you will not use your powers. You will not bitch! You will not gripe and you will do exactly as we tell you! If you even so much as think about creating lightening of any kind, you are going to wish you were home with your daddy, because I will make your life a living hell! Got it?"

Elle sank down in her seat. "Got it!"

Mohinder sighed. "Ok, let's go! I want to try to outrun the blizzard."

Niki glared at Elle in the rear view mirror. "I'm in hell!" She said out loud to herself.

* * *

"Are you coming, or are you going to stand out there all night freezing your ass off?" Sylar shouted out the window to her. 

At first, she did nothing but stand with her arms folded, ignoring him, tears rolling down her face.

"Look as far as I'm concerned, you can stand there all night acting like a bitch." He shouted at her. "The only one that is suffering is you. I'm in a nice warm car! You have to come in from the cold sometime."

"Fuck off!" She retorted.

"Ah, the pretty lady speaks!" He grinned. "It's really warm in here. Just get in the car. It's not like I want to listen to you bitch all night, so you don't even have to talk. In fact, I would prefer it!"

She turned glaring at him for a moment. She then took a deep breath as she stomped back to the vehicle. She brushed the snow off of her, then opened the car door climbing inside. He stared at her expectantly for a moment. She just sat there staring straight ahead, arms folded to keep warm.

"Just drive." She whispered.

Sylar said nothing. He started the car and carefully began to drive down the road.

For several miles, Sarah said nothing. She only sat with her arms folded looking out the window. After he had been driving for several minutes, he heard her take a deep breath.

"December 12, 1980." She began. "That is the day I was born in St. Charles, Illinois."

Sylar looked over at her for a moment before pulling the car over. He turned off the motor, then reached over gently stroking her face. "Look Sarah, if this is uncomfortable, you don't have to do this right now." He told her softly.

"You have questions." She replied staring straight ahead. "I feel I owe it to you to provide the answers."

Sylar nodded slowly. "Ok. Go ahead."

Sarah turned in her seat so she was facing him. "My parents were Fred and Rebecca Noonan. When I was five years old my powers began to manifest. The nuns at the Catholic school I attended were convinced I was possessed because things used to fly off the shelves. I realized I was able to take toys out of other kids hands and one time I even made a toy chest slam breaking the fingers of a little girl I didn't like. I was sent to the head of our archdiocese for evaluation. I guess his evaluation tool was his penis because he tried to molest me. I tried to strangle him, but I was stopped. I told my parents and the mother superior, but nobody believed me. I was soon kicked out of school and since I was considered a menace, no other Catholic institution in the country would take me. But that was when I learned about my second power. When I was leaving the school, I turned to the Mother Superior and thought I wanted her to die because she was mean. That night she died in her sleep. I wondered if it was my wish that made her die. I practiced on my goldfish, then on a neighbor boy's hamster. They both died. I soon moved up to birds, squirrels, and the mean old lady across the street who used to fight with my mom. "

"My parents became convinced there was something seriously wrong with my head and I was going to become the worse serial killer ever known. When I was six, they took me to a hospital in Chicago for tests. The night before I was supposed to check in, my parents were murdered in our hotel room. I slept through the whole thing. The crime was never solved."

"The very next day, The Company adopted me. The building in Hartsdale was my home until I was twenty years old. They taught me how to control my powers and use them for the purpose of the preservation of our kind. Ironically, they made me the executioner. If anybody was ever caught betraying the company or if it was time for retirement, I had a job to do."

As Sarah spoke, Sylar could see a single tear trickle down her face.

"And now that you know why I am emotionally detached, I think maybe you deserve to know why I don't kiss."

Sylar nodded. "I was hoping you would tell me." He whispered

Sarah closed her eyes. "When I was nineteen, I met a boy at college who was a law major. His name was Randy Paladini; the cutest boy I had ever seen. I put up my wall like I always do, but it didn't scare him away. He actually wanted to see what was inside." Another tear trickled down her face. "For the first time in my entire life, I let somebody in. He was the first person in my entire life that ever said I love you to me. My parents never once said they loved me. Although they treated me well, nobody at the company ever told me they loved me or showed me any affection. I didn't realize how badly I needed it. I was loved. I finally felt special."

She choked back tears. "I gave him my heart and my soul. For the first time in my life I felt happy and accepted. He wanted to marry me and I said yes. I wanted to know what it was like to live a normal life. I didn't want to be part of the company anymore. Because I was special to Mr. Linderman, they agreed to let me go without circumstance. They gave me pills that inhibited my powers. We got married. For the first year, we were very happy. We were both still in college and when we graduated, he got several invitations to join law firms around the country, but he accepted the invitation from a firm in his home town. We bought this adorable little house with a white picket fence. It was all so perfect. And then the bottom fell out."

She took a deep breath and continued. "After our first year, things started to go wrong. He was always working late and when he finally did get home he would sleep on the couch. He never wanted to make love and when he did it was always rushed. Then he decided he wanted to have children. I didn't. I hated the people at the company he worked for, especially the dried up old hags they had for wives."

Sylar laughed softly.

She closed her eyes as another tear spilled down her face. "On our second anniversary, that was when it all went very ugly. We spent the morning making love and I felt that things were finally starting to go right again; I could not have been more wrong. I guess I was getting pretty good at sex because he accused me of having an affair. But he didn't stop there…he threw me hard against the mattress and I hit my head on the nightstand. It started to bleed heavily. I begged him to take me to the hospital. His response was to throw me into a wall. I fell to the floor unconscious…" She began to cry softly. "and when I came to, he was…" She closed her eyes as she began to cry harder. "He was on top of me…."

"Sarah?" Sylar whispered softly, his voice filled with contempt. "Did he rape you?"

Sarah nodded.

Sylar looked straight ahead shaking his head. "Oh my God!"

Sarah laughed spitefully through her tears. "Oh trust me…it gets worse…much worse."

"What can be worse than raping the woman who gave her heart to you?" He asked her incredulously.

"A week later, I woke up and found myself in a trauma center. I had a concussion and I lost a lot of blood. Well, even though security had strict orders not to let him anywhere near my room, somebody at his company found some legal loophole and he was able to get in and see me. He begged and pleaded with me to come home to him. Well, realizing I had nowhere else to go, I went home with him."

"After what he did to you, you left with him?" He asked in disbelief.

"Again, I was alone. I didn't think I had any choices. For the first week, he was the perfect husband. He took care of me; he bought me flowers every day. But there was always a look in his eye that told me he wasn't sincere. I stopped taking my pills. If he came at me again, I was going to be ready. Only it didn't work that way."

"Then the day came that I knew I had to leave. I was just going to run away and keep running. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I had to get out. But before I got to the door he was standing right there." Her eyes began to brim over with tears again. "He picked up a large kitchen knife and stabbed me multiple times. And then he took my body, stripped me naked, stuffed me into a large plastic trash bag and threw me into a snowy field." She closed her eyes as the tears began to fall heavily.

"Oh my God." Sylar whispered, gently stroking her face. "How in the hell did you survive?"

"I laid out there for four days in sub freezing temps. I couldn't tell you what kept me alive except for the strong will to live. I wanted to live for the sole purpose of revenge."

"And did you get it?" He asked softly.

Sarah nodded. "The Company came and brought me home. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, I was dead. I might as well have been. I was completely broken. There was nothing left of me. I put myself in solitude for nearly six months. Then one day I met Adam Monroe. To make a long story short, he lit a fire under me. He made me realize my ex-husband was living well on the life insurance money from my death. Putting it mildly it pissed me off. So, I went back to Fort Wayne and went on a murderous rampage through his office. I killed everybody in my path and then some, finally ending with him. I killed twenty-two people that day." She closed her eyes remorsefully.

Sylar stared sympathetically at her. "Do you regret it?"

She looked up thoughtfully, then back at him. "Do I regret killing people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time; yes. But do I regret killing him? No, I do not. It was all means to an end. I can live a thousand years but I will never be sorry that he is dead and I will never be sorry that I am the one that took his life. But if that is what it took to end the world of Randall Paladini, I would do it all over again."

Sylar looked down shaking his head. "It is all clear now." He looked down at her tearful eyes. "My God. I knew something horrible must have happened to you, but I had no idea."

"The only person in my entire life that ever said he loved me stabbed me with a knife and left my body in a snowy field. I gave him my heart, my soul and my trust. I let my guard down." She stared at him sadly. "A mistake I made once, but I'll never make again."

"And you don't let a man kiss you because you're afraid of losing yourself again." He reached over gently caressing her face. "You won't allow anybody inside to hurt you."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Do you think I would do that to you?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Gabriel."

"My God Sarah!" He whispered. "How can you think I would do something so brutal to you?"

"Well, let's just leave the fact that you are a serial killer out of the mix for just a minute." She told him matter-of-factly. "Less than half-an-hour ago, you tried to force yourself on me. What am I supposed to think?"

Sylar closed his eyes. "What are you supposed to think? I don't know Sarah. I don't know what I would think if I were in your position. But I will tell you this…I have no problem taking from people what they do not deserve. I am as fucked up and evil as they come. But one thing I would never do is mistreat a woman the way he treated you. When I told you I loved you, I meant it. But I also meant it when I said I'm tired of playing these games with you. I have tried to pretend it's enough; that as long as I was able to touch you and be with you, it was fine. I have enjoyed it, but it no longer brings me satisfaction. It is very frustrating! I want to hold you, and kiss you. I want to make love to you, Sarah; not just jump into the middle of some kinky sex games."

She looked down smiling for a moment then back up at him.

"Start driving." She smiled softly.

Sylar started up the engine and began heading down the highway. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"The first hotel we come to." She answered him mysteriously.

"Are you tired?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No." She smiled.

He turned to her grinning hopefully. "Am I finally going to get to make love to you the way I want to?"

"Maybe." She replied mischievously. "Hey, you're going to want to watch the road a little better…._GABRIEL!_"

A deer ran into their path. Sylar struggled to keep control of the car, but the tires hit a patch of black ice causing it to spin out of control.

The Escalade went off an embankment onto the ice. Sylar was unable to stop. It hit the thin ice crashing into the icy water.

--END--


	15. Chapter 15

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 14 – Un-caged

_August 6th__, 2003  
__OWI Headquarters, Hartsdale, NY_

Daniel Linderman stared at Sarah from his desk slowly shaking his head. "Well the question Sarah is what are we going to do with you. You drew a lot of attention and your little stunt could have blown our little operation wide open. But as luck would have it, Franklin's mistress and former secretary committing suicide that morning. That combined with Candice's façade, we were able to remain intact. You owe her a load of thanks you realize."

Sarah sat in the chair, arms folded, rolling her eyes. "I'll send her a card. I'm sure there's a Hallmark for that."

Linderman laughed to himself at her impudence, but continued to reprimand her. "Sarah, I have made it no secret that you are very special to me. Not only because of your gifts, but I suppose if I ever had a daughter I would want her to be like you. So that said, I find myself at an impasse. As a warning to others, I need to somehow discipline you. But on the other side of the coin, there is very little I can do to you now that you have your powers back. I am only a healer, but you are telekinetic and you can kill me where I stand just by thinking you want me dead. So, Sarah…what do you propose we do with you?"

Sarah sat up and smiled. "So you want to make it look like I'm being punished, but you actually have no intention of doing so?"

"Exactly." Linderman smiled.

"Well I would love to get out of this cesspit." She smiled. "Could you banish me from my home?"

Linderman stood up and sat on the edge of his desk. "I do believe you have read my mind, my dear." He grinned. "In fact, I have been looking forward to this day with great anticipation. I believe you are ready to work in the field."

Sarah slowly smiled. "Really."

"Absolutely!" He clasped his hands together. "I decided earlier this week to send Candice to the Odessa facility to train under Thompson. But you, my dear…you are most certainly ready for the field."

"And this is supposed to be punishment?" She laughed. "Making me a field agent is going to seriously piss off Candice."

Linderman leaned forward. "Well Candice is going to have to learn to get over it, isn't she?" He grinned. "Besides…you grew up in the company. You know our ways, Sarah. Candice has been with us for just a few years. So if she is _pissed off_as you kids call it, then she is just going to have to learn to live with it."

"Yes, she is." Sarah replied smiling. "So when do I leave?"

"How soon can you pack?" Linderman narrowed his eyes beaming proudly.

* * *

"So this is goodbye?" Adam asked Sarah as she sat on the edge of his cot. 

"Are you kidding me?" She smiled. "It's never goodbye. Not in the world we live in."

"So, now you are a company girl." He nodded sarcastically. "You realize you have just sold your soul and all its contents."

"I lost my soul a long time ago, Adam." She replied thoughtfully. "But then, I'm not so sure I ever had one."

Adam pressed his lips together shaking his head. "That's only because you were never given a choice, Sarah. You never got the chance to live on the outside of these walls."

"Oh I have!" She replied angrily. "I went to college…I got married. The outside world is not for me."

"No Sarah, you traded one prison for another." Adam told her firmly. "You simply jumped from the fryer into the frying pan. You have never wandered the earth fulfilling your quest; or searched for your own answers. All you know is what they have been feeding you. There is a whole big bright world out there full of places and people even your books could never do justice, Sarah."

"Adam, inside these walls I am safe." She replied. "The world is safe from me. This is the way it has to be. To give of yourself means to give up a part of you and pretty soon you give so much away, there is nothing left. I will never allow my guard down that way ever again. But it doesn't matter. There is nothing out there in the mainstream for me. I will never marry again." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, then opening them again. "And no man will ever have my heart again."

"Then my work here is done." Adam smiled proudly at her. "It has only taken you twenty-two years to learn what took me over four-hundred years to discover. That is quite impressive."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"But you realize, just because you have put up a wall around your heart…" He rubbed her leg. "does not mean you can't enjoy the benefits that usually are accompanied by love."

Sarah laughed softly as she removed his hand from her leg. "Tempting as it may be…but I consider you a friend, Adam. I really have more regard for you than that."

"Damn disappointing." He grinned. "Well my dear friend. Perhaps I will find you on the outside one day."

Sarah stood up smiling. "Well Adam, the world is not ready for you either. So if I ever learn you do get out of here, I will do whatever I have to make sure you are locked up again."

"I look forward to it." He smiled. "Until then…Cheerio."

"Goodbye Adam." Sarah turned around on her heel walking down the hall as he watched her walk away smiling.

* * *

_  
Later __the__ Same Day_

"You fucking bitch!" Candice burst into Sarah's room as she packed her belongings.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sarah replied nonchalantly continuing to pack. "I suppose this means you've heard the good news. And…just guessing here…you probably aren't here to congratulate me."

"No, I'm here to ask you whose dick you've been sucking!" Candice retorted. "You walk into a building full of innocent people and kill everybody who can't get away fast enough, including your ex-husband and he is making you a field agent? What the fuck?"

"What the fuck indeed." Sarah laughed at her ironically. "Look princess, I've been part of this company since I was a child. I know how things work around here! But you haven't even been her for five years yet. So get the hell out of my face, and don't get on my bad side!"

"Bad side?" Candice laughed incredulously. "Implying that you have a bad side also implies you have a good side. I shared a bedroom with you for three years, Sarah! You don't have a good side! You were a bitch the entire time, you read disgusting books, and let's not even discuss your depraved fantasies you used to tell me about."

Sarah sat on the edge of her bed staring up at Candice. "Well, not that I feel that I owe you an explanation or anything, but I am not being sent to Odessa as a reward for my behavior…I am being sent away as punishment. And as for you…if you think it is going to be a picnic working with Thompson, think again. Yes, he is going to take you under his wing, but he is going to expect much more from you. A lot more."

Candice stood with her hands on her hips. "And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"You're a big girl." Sarah replied casually zipping up her suitcase. "You figure it out." She picked up her bag and walked out of the room.

Before heading to the airport, Sarah saw Thompson was in an office taking phone calls. She frowned uncomfortably as she watched Candice leave her old bedroom heading down the hall to pack up her belongings. Once again turning her attention to Thompson, she stared at him with repulsion while he talked on the phone. Sarah sat down her suitcases and walked into the office closing the door behind her.

Thompson looked up at her smiling. "Hello Sarah. It sounds like I will be taking the two prettiest ladies in the company back to Odessa with me. Now what did I do to get so lucky?"

"Let's get one thing straight right now." Sarah sat on the edge of the desk. "I am no longer Sarah…you will call me Agent Noonan. And as for how you got so lucky? Well, I am here to talk to you about just that."

Thompson nodded regretfully. "My mistake. So , what can I do for you…Agent Noonan?

"I know you are aware of my history and why I am being transferred to Texas to work with you." She began. "But what you may not be aware of is how this experience has changed me. You see, Thompson, I tried to live a normal life in a house with a picket fence." She shook her head vigorously. "Obviously, it didn't take. The experience left me jaded and angry. Do you know what I feel like doing right now? I want to go to a shopping center and kill everybody who was unlucky enough to go shopping today. And you know why I feel like doing that?" She leaned forward, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Because I can." She whispered. She then stood up so she was standing in front of his desk. Thompson watched her, captivated by her body language. "But, like my outburst in Indiana, it would also be wrong. To be the perfect field agent, there is a very thin like the edge of a razor in the center of the black and the white that is what you people call it…morally gray." She began unbuttoning her blouse. "From this day forward, I intend to walk that line to the fullest extent. I will follow orders to the fifth degree of the law." She removed her blouse, letting it fall to the floor. Thompson stared salaciously as she began to unhook her bra. "Because you see, Thompson, there are those out there who can live among the world with their powers and do not know of our existence. We want to keep it that way. I am prepared to do whatever I have to do to make sure the world does not know of The Company's existence. Or the existence of people like us. You see, I am dead inside. There is nothing left of me." She removed her bra exposing her perfect alabaster breasts to him. "However Candice…she is another story altogether. Oh, she has a mouth on her and a huge chip on her shoulder. She can talk a big game, but inside, she is just an innocent child." Sarah smiled knowingly as she unzipped her jeans. "She has had a rough life. Her parents hated her. School kids picked on her. We were both oddballs as teenagers. But she got the short end of the stick in the looks department…that is until she discovered her gifts, of course. But even so, inside she is an innocent. She has not had her heart broken, or been raped by the one she loves. She know this type of world exists, but has not had a taste of it…or what it can do to your soul." Slowly, she removed her jeans, standing in front of the desk wearing nothing but a black thong. "Now on the other hand, I don't know why the almighty blessed me by giving me the looks he did. But I intend to use them in every way I see appropriate." She slowly let her underwear slink down her legs stepping of them so she was completely naked. She smiled sensuously as she slowly walked to the sofa, sitting down. "Like I said, Agent Thompson. There is nothing left of me inside. Sarah is gone. Today she is reborn and baptized by fire as Agent Noonan. I am prepared to use my looks, my body and my gifts to make up for whatever Candice is lacking." She laid back on the couch as Thompson salivated with anticipation. "I am twenty-two years old. I have skills, intelligence and gifts women twice my age are not fortunate to possess. From this day forward, I am a company girl all the way. As long as the company doesn't fuck with me or anybody I care about. Do we understand each other…Agent Thompson?"

Thompson stood up smiling quickly removing his clothes. "I believe we are crystal clear, Agent Noonan."

He bent down and attempting to kiss her. She put her finger over his lips stroking them softly shaking her head. "Don't kiss me." She whispered. "It's too emotional."

"However you want to play it, baby." Thompson quickly mounted her, thrusting himself inside of her.

Sarah cringed with disgust as a tear slowly trickled down her face.

* * *

_Outside Davenport, Iowa  
__Not So Distant Future_

Sylar quickly opened his eyes. The SUV was beginning to fill up with water. "Shit!" He shouted. He looked at Sarah who was unconscious. There was blood trickling down her forehead.

Butterscotch was in the back seat whimpering as the freezing water began to fill up the back. Sylar reached back pulling him to the front. "Take it easy, buddy." I'll get us all out of this."

Reaching over to Sarah he tried to revive her, but she was out cold. "Common, baby…wake up." He whispered to her, but no response. "I've got to get us out of here." Closing his eyes, he tried to raise the vehicle out of the water. It began to wobble, but even with his best efforts, he was unable to move it. "Dammit!" He shouted. Turning and looking at Butterscotch. "Ok, let's get you two out of here." He scratched the dog's ears. "Fuck, this is going to be cold." He muttered to himself.

He grabbed a hold of Sarah and Butterscotch. Then closing his eyes, telekinetically he applied pressure to the door. As it started to give way, he took a deep breath. The door opened and water quickly filled up the vehicle. Butterscotch swam on his own as Sylar grabbed a hold of Sarah swimming to the surface. It took less than a minute to reach the surface; however, it had iced over already where the car had broken through. Calling on his nuclear power, he placed his hand against the ice as it quickly melted. As soon as he broke through he gasped for air. Pulling himself up on the ice, he pulled Sarah up and over the ice embankment then helped Butterscotch out of the water.

"Fuck, it's cold!" He shivered as he looked down at Sarah. "I've got to get you warm." He looked around for a house or business, but visually came up empty. Why does this shit always happen out in the middle of nowhere?"

He looked around then remembered seeing a house or a cabin just before hitting the black ice. "It couldn't have been anymore than a quarter mile back." He told Butterscotch. "I'll come back later and try to retrieve our suitcases, but we need to get inside someplace. Common boy!" Sylar picked Sarah up holding her in close to him as he began the short walk down the road.

A few short minutes later, he reached the cabin. He knocked on the door, but no answer. Using his telekinesis, he unlatched the door taking Sarah inside. Butterscotch began to sniff around. "That's right, buddy. Make sure all the critters have left for the winter."

The cabin appeared to be a small fishing cabin deserted for the winter. In the corner he found a bed. He removed Sarah's wet clothing and carried her over to the bed, wrapping her in blankets, gently kissing her forehead before laying her down. He rubbed his own arms to try to warm up. "Well, being inside isn't too much better. It's like a tomb in here." He told himself.

In the hallway was a closet where he found some extra blankets and some men's clothes. He grabbed two of the blankets, wrapping them around Sarah. Then he removed his own wet clothing, shivering profusely. He noticed a large fireplace. "Ok, now we just need some wood. He peered out the door and found a woodpile on the other side of the porch. "Oh God, this is going to be cold!" He groaned as he began to run out wearing nothing but the blanket.

"What in the fuck am I doing?" He rolled his eyes. "You can't lift a truck, but you're not so weak you can't lift a few pieces of firewood, asshole." Telekinetically with the lift of his hand, he brought several pieces of wood to the porch. He grabbed five pieces, taking them inside to the fireplace.

Once again Sylar used his nuclear power creating a warm blaze in the fireplace. "Thank you, Ted Sprague." He expressed an evil laugh. Looking down he noticed Butterscotch had curled up in front of the fire. "There ya go, boy." Sylar scratched him behind the ears. "You stay here and dry off…I'm going to go help our girl get warm."

Sylar stared at Sarah lying in the bed. She was still unconscious, but he could feel a pulse and she was breathing. Removing the blanket he had wrapped around himself, he crawled into bed lying on top of her, skin to skin warming her up. "I wish this was foreplay, baby, but first I need to get you warm." He wrapped himself and the blankets around her, holding her close to him. As he felt their bodies growing warmer against each other, Sylar fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The view from his hotel room was unparalleled to anything he had ever seen. Adam sat in a chair staring out at the snow covered mountains making their way to the bay. "Ah, Hiro my dear old friend…all you managed to do to me was give me so much more appreciation for the beauty in life." Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. "Now wasn't burying me alive a rather silly thing to do?" 

The phone on the dresser began to vibrate. Adam rolled his eyes as he recognized the number. "Oh, what now." He muttered to himself as he picked it up answering it abruptly. "Well, are our friends still on the way to me?" He asked his caller.

"For the moment, I've lost them." The caller replied. "Sylar was driving. He must have hit some ice because the SUV went off the road onto a frozen lakebed. The ice broke and the car sank into the icy water."

"My God!" Adam replied concerned. "Did you stay long enough to make sure they got out?"

"I went into town to call for help. When I returned, I saw him pulling her frozen body out of the lake and he carried her away on foot. I had to stay back with my lights off so they wouldn't see me and try to flag me down."

"You did the right thing." Adam replied. "Did you see where they went?"

"No. I only saw him carrying her away from the scene. But they couldn't have made it too far. This is a very unpopulated area."

"Was she alive?" He asked the caller.

"I assume so. He appeared hell bent on getting her inside somewhere. Ironic, isn't it."

"Quite." Adam agreed. "Well, stay with them." He ordered the caller.

"Do you want me to kill them?"

"Of course not." Adam replied crossly. "That would be cruel. No, I have other plans for our travelers."

"It appears that Sylar has fallen in love with her."

Adam smiled broadly. "Outstanding. I am sure we can use that to our advantage at some point." There was a knock on his door. "Oh, good…my masseuse is here. Ok, stay as close to them as you can. Let me know when you find out where they are." He stood up heading to the door. "I believe Iowa is a state I haven't been to in all my four-hundred years. I think it is time I saw it. Until then, cheerio!" He hung up as he opened the door.

* * *

"Are we going to be stopping for the night anytime soon?" Elle asked snippily. "I could really use a hot shower and clean sheets." 

Mohinder looked at Niki who rolled her eyes. "Well, we are planning on stopping for the night the next hotel we come to." Nike replied. "We plan on getting a room and doing just that. Where were you planning on sleeping?"

"What do you mean?" Elle asked.

"You said we wouldn't even know you were here." Niki smiled spitefully. "We were kind of hoping to take you up on it."

"What, you mean you're not going to let me have a place to sleep?" Elle began to panic as Mohinder and Niki snickered among themselves.

"Elle, you came on this trip uninvited." Mohinder grinned laughing at Niki. "We are not going to be responsible at you."

"I thought you were my friend, Mohinder!" Elle pouted.

"Elle, we are just messing with you." Niki smiled. "Of course we aren't going to make you sleep in the car. We'll get you a room. But you have to explain it to your father when we turn in our expense report."

Elle nodded smiling. "Cool."

Mohinder's phone began to ring. "You may want to remain silent for a minute. "Your father's on the phone." He told Elle as he answered. "Suresh."

"Dr. Suresh. This is Bob."

"Yes Bob." What can I do for you?"

"When did you talk to Sarah last?"

"That would be this afternoon. They were in Iowa. Why? Is something the matter?"

"We have lost contact with her and Sylar. Both their phones go right into voice mail and they aren't returning their calls. You don't suppose something has happened?"

"Yes, something has! You sent her out with Sylar. He is completely dangerous."

"Dr. Suresh, I am confident Sylar would not harm Sarah. And even if he did, Sarah could take care of him. My fear is they ran into hazardous weather conditions."

"Are we doing anything to locate them?"

"We are trying to track the last location of her GPS device. Where are you and Ms. Sanders now?"

We're in Columbus, Ohio. If we can get a flight out in the morning, we can be in Iowa by afternoon tomorrow to assist in the search."

"I was hoping you would say that, Dr. Suresh. If Monroe knows that we have agents looking for him, they could both be in danger."

"Well, I'm more concerned in finding Sarah than I am Sylar. I am sure you can understand my not wishing to bend over backwards to locate him."

"Mohinder, I understand he murdered your father. But Gabriel Gray has agreed to cooperate in exchange for his freedom and quite frankly, we can use him."

"Well, it has been a long day and I do not wish to argue the point with you. We will call you as soon as we have our travel information."

"Thank you, Dr. Suresh. I will be awaiting your call." Bob abruptly hung up.

"What's going on?" Niki asked as he hung up his phone.

Mohinder took a deep breath, sighing. "Sarah and Sylar have gone missing."

"Oh my God." Niki whispered.

"It's Sylar!" Elle shouted hysterically. "Oh my God! He killed her! I knew she wouldn't be safe with him!"

"Sylar won't harm her." Niki replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Elle retorted.

"Well, for one thing, for all Sylar's powers, Sarah could take him out with the twitch of her finger." Niki told her. "And …I think he is in love."

"Oh common!" Elle scoffed. "Guys like Sylar don't fall in love. I've heard guys say if they are lucky enough to get into my sister's bed, she is the lay of the century. He was in it for the amazing sex, and now he has killed her and taken her powers."

"If he was only after sex, then why did he turn you down like you had the plague or something?" Niki asked her as Mohinder snickered.

"Look…" Elle shouted. "I am very upset about this! Sarah is my sister."

"She is not your sister, Elle." Mohinder replied laughing as he pulled into a Hyatt hotel.

"We grew up together!" She replied angrily as she got out of the car. "Maybe we weren't close, but that doesn't mean I didn't care about her!"

"Bullshit!" Niki laughed grabbing her suitcase out of the back. "You two can't stand each other!"

"If you want to make fun of me while I'm grieving over my sister, you go right ahead and have your laugh." Elle began to sob running off into the night.

Mohinder and Niki stood watching her, looking at each other. "Um…she really does seem upset." Mohinder watched as she ran off concerned. "You don't suppose she really does care for Sarah on the underside of her offensive remarks she always makes to her, do you?"

"Well, they did grow up together." Niki watched after her sadly. "I know Sarah isn't exactly the warm, fuzzy big sister we all dream about, but maybe buried deep under the surface there is some sisterly love."

Mohinder shook his head. "Well, don't I feel like shit!"

"You go get us some rooms." Niki kissed him softly and began walking off in Elle's direction. "I'll go talk to her."

"Good luck." Mohinder called after her.

Niki found Elle sitting on the edge of a planter crying softly. Niki sat beside her handing a tissue.

"Thanks." Elle sniffed taking it from her, wiping her tears.

Niki gently put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't take your concern for Sarah seriously. I mean, the way you two used to go at each other's throats every day, I assumed you hated each other's guts."

Elle tried to get her composure back, taking a deep breath. "Sarah came to live with us when I was three. I was so excited I was getting a big sister. I couldn't wait. When she got there, I tried to be her friend. She wanted nothing to do with me. She never talked to anybody and she always kept to herself. When we got older, she got mean. My father always thought she was so wonderful. Most of us learn to be morally gray…Sarah was born with the ability. He always told everybody what a wonderful agent she was going to be some day. But me? All he ever cared about was what I could do. How much power I could generate. He was only proud of me when I did what he wanted me to do. But Sarah could do no wrong." She began to cry harder. "I only wanted them both to love me…but no matter how hard I tried, she didn't like me. And as long as she was around, my daddy thought she was the golden girl." She looked up at Niki. "Do you have any idea what it is like to grow up with that?"

"No. I can't." Niki stroked Elle's hair maternally. "It must have been very hard to grow up with. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She turned so she was looking her in the eye. "Elle…why do you constantly want their approval? You are over 21. You can go out and have a life…you can find a man to marry, or to date. Why do you stay within the confines of the company when there is a whole big world out there for you?"

"It's all I have ever known." She whispered. "I don't know what I would do if I ever left."

"But you got in the car and stowed away with Mohinder and I." Niki smiled at her. "If you don't mind me saying so, that took some balls to just walk out the door knowing how we would probably treat you. And I'm sorry for that."

Elle shook her head. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm used to it now."

Niki smiled softly at her. "Well, let's go to our rooms and get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"You're going to let me stay with you guys?" Elle smiled excitedly.

Niki nodded. "Yeah, why not?"

"Thanks." Elle smiled as she stood up walking back to the hotel lobby with Niki.

* * *

As Sylar slept holding Sarah, he was awakened by somebody loudly knocking on the door. 

"Shit." He muttered to himself as he pulled on a flannel shirt and a pair of sweat pants he found in the closet. Before opening the door, he put on his glasses that had been in his pocket.

"Can I help you?" He asked the two men standing at the door. He was met with a sawed off shot gun to his face. He quickly put his hands up.

"Yeah…you can tell me what in the fuck your doing in Earl's house!" The older of the two men replied angrily. "We saw there was smoke coming from the chimney. Do you mind telling me what you are doing in Earl's cabin?"

"I…I'm so sorry." Sylar pretended to stutter. "Our car went off the road up there a ways. We went through the ice and my wife is very sick. I had to get her to safety. I meant no harm and…and I'll replace whatever I take. I'm just trying to take care of my wife."

"Well, this isn't a fucking hospital!" The younger man sneered. "You need to git outta here!"

"Y…yes…yes…I know." Sylar nodded quickly. "B…but…but our phone got wet when we went through the ice and…and, I couldn't find a phone way out here. Look, just let me stay until she starts feeling better? Please."

The younger man stood looking at Sarah lying in the bed. "Well yowzers! Your wife is one delicious slice of heaven! How did a babe like that end up married to a dork like you?"

"We met in college." Sylar pushed the bridge of his glasses up on his nose. He turned around quickly as he heard the rifle being racked. "Um…ah…You don't think this is necessary, do you?"

"Oh, but we do!" The older man laughed, joined by the younger one. "See, we are going to take you into the ice fishing shack. We are going to kill you, and then we are going to throw your body under the ice. Nobody will find you until the spring. And then me and my boy here are going to come back here and have us some fun with your pretty little wife!"

"N…n…NO!" Sylar protested. "Please don't kill me! Don't take me away from my wife"

"Oh, don't worry…after we're done with her luscious body, she'll be joining you soon." They both laughed spitefully. "Lets go, Bill Gates." The older man lead him out the door, heading for the shack. Sylar smirked to himself as he walked between them.

Once inside Sylar shook. "P…p…please! This is murder. You can't kill me!"

"Oh, I can! See, your trespassing on our friends property. I'm only shooting you in self defense." He picked up the rifle aiming it at Sylar.

"N…n….NO! Please don't!" He pleaded with them.

Three shots rang out and they waited for Sylar to fall over dead. They looked up to see the bullets suspended in mid air. Sylar had removed his glasses. He stood with his hand in the air holding the bullets at bay. The men stared at him horrified.

"_Oh my God._" The younger man whispered in horror. "Daddy? What is he?"

Sylar began to laugh manically. "You fucking rednecks! You have no idea what you're dealing with!" He closed his hand into a fist, then flung it open sending the bullets flying, impaling them both. They both screamed in pain.

"You just thought you were going to kill me and take turns with my woman!" He sneered fiercely through his teeth. "Now that's just not being very neighborly of you, is it!" He leered over them.

"Who are you?" The father asked him fearfully.

"The last face you are ever going to see." He smiled maliciously as he put his finger on the ice. The ice melted away as they fell through screaming. "Oh God!" The younger man screamed. "Please help us! We was just messing with you."

"Oh, now you tell me!" Sylar shook his head. "Well, it's a little late for apologies, don't you think?"

"Please! " The father shouted. "You can't just leave us here like this!"

"No?" Sylar looked at him curiously. "That's really strange because I am!" He scoffed as he froze the ice over them. He watched blissfully as they pounded against the ice, then slowly stopped as they froze to death in the icy water.

"Stupid hicks!" He sneered. "You thought you could play with the big boys, didn't you. "Well, I got news for you. I am back to stay and you don't want to fuck with me. And you especially don't want to fuck with my woman. Well, ok…so she's not really mine…not yet anyway. But she's gonna be. And it's going to be very soon. When it does, the world will belong to us. And there will be _no_ stopping us."

He grinned malevolently as he shut the door to the shed, walking back to the cabin.

--END--


	16. Chapter 16

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 15 – Day to Night

_Primatech Paper, Odessa Texas  
__October 5__th__, 2005_

"Oh God!" Thompson closed his eyes panting intensely as he laid on his back. "You make me crazy. What is your secret?"

Sarah stood in the corner getting dressed. "It's a skill." She rolled her eyes irritably.

Thompson walked up behind her caressing her shoulders. She closed her eyes cringing at his touch. "Sarah, my wife is going away with the kids for the weekend. Why don't you come and stay with me for a few days?"

She took a deep breath, grimacing contemptuously. "And why in the hell would I want to do that?"

"Ok…I suppose it may be a bit of a drive for you." He grinned putting his pants back on. "How about if I come to your apartment."

"Oh my God! You can't be serious!" She shuddered. "I wouldn't let you sleep in my place if you were growing out of my ass! There's not enough Lysol in the world!"

"Don't be that way baby!" He whispered kissing her shoulders.

"Quit pawing me and stop calling me baby!" She writhed herself away from him. "I'm not your property!"

"Ouch!" He laughed. "Now why do you have to be so mean?"

She only stared at him with contempt. "Let's get something abundantly clear! _Again!_ I am not your girlfriend! I am not your mistress! The only reason I'm fucking you is so you will keep your hands off of Candice…and so you don't get any ideas about going after Elle someday. If I didn't worry about you touching either one of them, I wouldn't be within a mile of your disgusting ass!"

"Now why are you so worried about your little sister?" He grinned spitefully. "I thought you hated her."

Sarah turned glaring at him. "Ok, she is _not_ my sister! And there is not any love lost between us. So why am I worried about her? Because she is a child in a woman's body. She never learned right from wrong. And if her parents won't protect her like they were supposed to, then it's up to me to make sure nobody messes with her."

"I'm deeply touched!" He laughed spitefully. "It sounds like there is some sisterly love under the tough as nails exterior."

"Fuck off!" Sarah shook her head at him angrily as she continued dressing.

Thompson stood behind her caressing her shoulders. "Sarah, ever since you came to work for me two years ago, you have made me so happy."

"Happy?" She scoffed. "You mean you actually like the abuse I dish out?"

"Um hmm." He murmured nuzzling her shoulders while Sarah shuddered. "Your insolence only makes me crazy!" He whispered grabbing her arm pulling her in to kiss her. Sarah reached out and scratched her nails down the side of his face. "Goddammit!" Thompson shouted out in pain, holding his hand across where she scratched him. "_What kind of a bitch are you_?"

"The kind who needs a puke bucket every time I have sex with you." She hissed at him. "And I have told you at least a thousand times I don't kiss! For most men, it's because I don't want to have an emotional attachment to them. But you…just the thought of it sends me into fits of projectile vomiting. You are a filthy disgusting swine! Do you have any idea how much you disgust me?"

"Oh, common baby…don't be like that." He caressed her bare shoulders. "Common…lets go for round two!"

"Get your fucking mitts off of me, you revolting pile of fecal matter!" She shouted at him jerking herself away. "GOD!" Sarah quickly finished dressing then picked up her belongings.

"Well, if you're not going to give me anymore sugar tonight, then how about if I call Candice and see what she's doing?" He smiled smugly looking toward the phone.

Sarah laughed. "What is that supposed to be? Some kind of threat?"

"Well, you've been sleeping with me to protect Candice." He smiled complacently. "So if you're not going to put out, I thought I would see if she's interested…" Thompson did not finish his sentence. He began to gasp for air.

Sarah stood in front of him smiling malevolently. "You feel that? That is your larynx being crushed. Right now I am barely applying any pressure, but that could change any second."

Thompson placed his hand on his throat to try to remove the restriction, but Sarah only tightened her grasp as Thompson began to flail around.

"Don't bother." She scoffed. "Only I can release the grasp. And right now, I don't feel like doing that. But you see, that is only my telekinesis at work. When I get really pissed off, people die. And you are seriously beginning to piss me off!"

Sarah released her grip as Thompson desperately sucked in air.

She stood facing him so she was looking him directly in the eye. As she spoke through gritted teeth, her words were clear and lucid; her eyes like the dark abyss. "I let a man manipulate me once. He tried to kill me and threw my nude body into a snowy field. The biggest mistake he ever made was not making sure I was dead. But I survived. And I got revenge. As I was lying there in that snowy field, I vowed that no man would ever manipulate me again and I will do whatever is needed to ensure this. Now I am not sleeping with you because it is what I want to do. I am not sleeping with you because you are forcing me. And I _sure_ as hell am not sleeping with you because I like it. But if you continue to try and fuck with me, not only will I _not_ sleep with you, but you will wish that I would kill you. Because either you can be a good little boy and don't mess with me, or you can continue to piss me off and watch me take away everything you hold near and dear to you. And that is a promise _and_ a threat." She opened the door and began to walk out.

"Sarah." Thompson called out after her, staring straight ahead. "You really don't want to fuck with me either." He turned and looked at her, eyes narrowed. "I may not have the powers you have, but don't underestimate me. Because I can make your life, and the lives around a very miserable existence if I have to."

Sarah turned to face him, shutting the door. "And just what do you think you can do to me?"

"Keep pushing me and find out." He smiled arrogantly. "And I had better not find out that you are sleeping with anybody else that is not part of an assignment. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarah laughed incredulously. "No, you make yourself deluded. You do not have exclusive rights to my body. But you can rest assured that I am not sleeping with anybody else…at the moment at least." She opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind her.

Thompson picked up the phone. "Get in here…we need to talk." He told the person on the other end before slamming down the phone.

A moment later, The Haitian walked into his office and stood beside his desk.

"I want you to keep an eye on Sarah Noonan." He ordered him. "If she is keeping company with a man…or a woman, I want to know about it. Are we clear?"

The Haitian nodded and walked out the door.

"Some things never change." Came a voice in the adjoining office door. "I see you are sampling from the company buffet again?"

"Cut me some slack, Noah." He glowered at him. "This one is worth it."

"She had better be." Noah Bennett shut the door behind him and took a seat across from him. "Because if Linderman ever finds out…"

"Look!" Thompson sneered. "She came to me for sex. I did not approach her."

"Don't feed me that crap!" Noah shouted. "You were lusting after her from the time she was fifteen years old."

"Well, you have to admit Noah…" Thompson leaned back in his seat. "She does possess special gifts."

"She is a twenty-five year old girl who has been through hell!" Noah leaned forward seething at him. "She was raped and nearly murdered by her husband and that was after he used her for a punching bag. And let's not forget her own family history!"

Thompson gave a malevolent laugh. "Well Noah my friend…you sound like you may have a soft spot for her."

Noah stood up punching Thompson in the jaw as he fell to the floor. "_What in the fuck has gotten into you, __Bennet__"_

Noah walked over aiming his pistol at Thompson. "Well, if you don't wise up, I am more than ready to pump a round into your head! Are you forgetting Linderman's hands-off policy when it comes to Sarah? If he ever finds out you are banging her, I would not want to be in your shoes."

Thompson sat up slowly. "Well, then we are just going to have to make sure he never finds out, aren't we? Now put that away, Noah…you and I both know you don't have it in you!"

Just then a shot rang out and Thompson screamed in pain holding his foot. Noah approached him slowly stepping on the wound on his foot as Thompson continued to cry out in pain. "I have it in me! I have learned from the best! Don't you ever think you can disparage me ever again! You will keep your hands off that girl and every young girl in this company. Or next time, I will aim for your head…and I don't miss! Are we clear?"

Thompson nodded in pain.

Without a word, Noah stood up and exited his office.

"Oh Noah my friend…you are going to be so sorry you did this!" He whispered, as he picked up the phone to call the infirmary. "Yeah, I need some help here…I was cleaning my gun and it went off…"

* * *

Sarah angrily rounded the corner toward her office, bumping right into The Haitian.

"Oh my God, you scared the living crap out of me!" She closed her eyes catching her breath. Without saying a word, he slowly motioned her toward her office. They walked inside, shutting the door.

"It's ok to talk now." She told The Haitian. "Nobody can hear you in here. What can I do for you?"

"I am here to tell you that you play a dangerous game." He replied firmly. "Mr. Thompson may not possess power, but he is a very powerful man. You are underestimating him, Sarah."

Sarah sat down staring defiantly at him. "No, you are underestimating me. I can handle Thompson."

"He has asked me to watch over you." The Haitian told her. "If you are with any other, I am to report you to him. I will have to do this, you realize. I only tell you this as a friend."

"It's taken him this long?" She laughed. "I'm surprised it's taken him two years to send somebody to spy on me."

"This is not a joke." He told her flatly. "I know why you do this and you must stop now. He is obsessed by you."

Sarah half-smiled at him as she opened up her water bottle. "Look, I know what I'm doing. You are a true friend and I appreciate you feeling you need to protect me. But if he even tries to mess with me or anybody I care about, all I need to do is call Mr. Linderman and he's toast. So there's no need to worry. Really."

The Haitian stood up. "But just the same…I will be waiting and watching. I work for him and I will do as he asks. This is why I come to you."

"Then I better not let you see anything that will get either one of us in trouble." She winked at him. "Go on now. I have work to do and so do you."

The Haitian stood up and stared at her worriedly as he walked out the door.

Sarah half-smiled as she watched him leave.

* * *

_Somewhere Outside of Davenport, Iowa  
__The Not So Distant Future_

Sylar sat in a chair watching over Sarah. For three days she slept as her body burned of a fever. He kept a constant vigil spoon feeding her ice water and often dabbing her face with a cool, damp cloth. At night he slept on top of the covers next to her. He could feel the heat from her fever radiate from her body.

For now she appeared to be sleeping. Her breathing returned to normal and he could see movement from her. But she did not open her eyes. Sylar tenderly leaned down touching her face. "Oh man, you're burning up." He said softly. "Please wake up baby. I'm bored out of my mind. There's nobody to talk to. Butterscotch is cool I guess, but he just looks at me funny when I talk to him about road conditions. Please wake up." He softly kissed her damp forehead.

As he stood up to add more wood to the fire, Sarah's eyes began to flutter open. She looked around the room unfamiliar by her surroundings.

"Gabriel?" She whispered her voice raspy.

Sylar quickly turned around when he heard her voice, closing the glass doors on the fireplace.

"Hey!" He whispered standing over her. "Welcome back." He sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair.

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up, but quickly fell down on the pillows again. "Oh man I feel like crap!"

"And you look like crap." He headed for the kitchen to get her some water.

"This is the part where you are supposed to disagree and tell me how beautiful I look." She smiled weakly. "What happened?"

He handed her the ice water helping her sit up. "You don't' remember?"

Sarah took the water from him, then closed her eyes for a moment. "I remember we were fighting. And then I told you my life story…"

"And then you couldn't wait to get me to a hotel so you could ravage my body all night." He smiled mischievously.

She shook her head. "And that was the last thing I remember. Wait…I remember reminding you about the black ice…"

"And that was when I hit a patch and went off the road into the icy lake." Sylar told her softly. "The Escalade filled up with water and then Butterscotch and I got you to safety."

"What's this place?" She looked around the cabin. "This looks like something out of Deliverance."

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, we are somewhere in the middle of Iowa, but two days ago I had some good ole boys show up to welcome me to the neighborhood with a 'sawred off shotgun'. I think they wanted to make me _squeeeeeeel _like a piggie"

Sarah looked at him apprehensively. "And what did you do to them?"

"Well, they kind of fell through the ice." Sylar laughed malevolently. "I think the last time I checked they were floating out to sea."

Sarah's face fell. "Please tell me it was an accident and you didn't kill somebody."

"Well, technically it was self defense." He smiled slowly. "They showed up here with a shot gun and they just thought they were going to take me out to the ice fishing shed, shoot me, bury my body under the ice and then come back in here and have their way with you. I had to protect my woman."

"I am not your woman." She replied groggily.

"Well, I kind of told them you were my wife, so I had to make it real, you know." He narrowed his eyes inexplicably.

"Self-defense my ass." She shook her head. "You enjoyed every second of it, didn't you?"

"Ouch." He clutched his heart. "You just think I'm evil to the core, don't you?"

"Do you deny it?" She dared him raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Sarah stared at him thoughtfully. "Thank you for saving me. And my dog."

"Yeah well, you owe me big time." He smiled. "I was never so fucking cold in my life. And carrying you for two miles…you need to lay off the chocolate, sweetness."

"Two miles." She stared at him disbelieving. "You carried me for two miles. Yet somehow you survived the elements when you already had hypothermia setting in, your clothes were soaked in sub-zero temps, yet you managed to carry me all that way and I survived too. Amazing."

"Yes I am." He leaned forward touching her face. "Ok, it was more like an eighth of a mile, but you still eat too much chocolate."

"That's because I'm PMS'ing all the time." She smiled slowly. "But did you know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac?"

Sylar gave her a stimulating smile. "So that's why you're so good at what you do? Because you eat a lot of chocolate?"

Sarah's smile slowly faded away. "Good at what I do?" She asked him angrily. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I meant you're a good lay." He replied simply. "You don't get that good by sitting around reading about it in books. Practice makes perfect, doesn't it?"

"You think I'm the company "girl" don't you?" She glared at him angrily.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Ok look, no matter how I try to skate around this, you aren't going to like what I have to say. But right now you are still very weak and you're still running a high fever, so we can have this conversation later."

"Oh no! We're going to have this conversation right now, asshole!" She hissed at him. "You think I'm a whore, don't you Gabriel!"

"Ok fine!" He shouted. "Yes! I think you have been ridden like Seattle Slew by every man in your company! Is that what you wanted me to tell you?"

Sarah shook her head slowly. "My God, you really think that, don't you?"

"What in the fuck am I supposed to think, Sarah?" He sneered at her his teeth clenched. "You got to admit your style of…ah…lovemaking is weird! You have a face and a body made for sin. You don't kiss! You don't like to lie side by side holding each other. You don't even like to lie there talking to me. Either you head straight for the shower, you go get something to eat or you fall asleep."

She laid back against the pillows. "I thought you said it was enough for you."

"It was." Sylar told her softly. "And then I sat here watching you for two days just lying there. I was terrified you were going to die. I couldn't leave you, so I knew your survival was in my hands. I wanted to pray, but in my line of work, I think God stopped listening to me a long time ago. When I got you in here, I wrapped you in blankets. I made a fire and then I took our clothes off and I held you. There was nothing sexual about it…it was to keep you warm; to get myself warm. But after we warmed up, I started to feel you against me. It felt right and I didn't want to let go of you. And I slept for hours for the first time in years. Something always wakes me up at night, but that night I felt like nothing could ever touch me. Or hurt me."

"It's too bad the rest of the world doesn't feel as safe from you." She replied snidely.

Sylar's face fell as he shook his head sadly. "Well thanks a lot for that, sweetness. If you were trying to find the meanest, wounding thing you could have said to me right then…congratulations baby…you did it."

"And you think that having you believe I am some kind of a nymphomaniac doesn't hurt?" Sarah shouted. "I admit I am not exactly a blushing virgin, and yes I have had to use my feminine assets on numerous occasions to get the job done. So, why don't you ask me if I like it, Gabriel?"

"Don't you?" He replied hatefully.

"No, Gabriel I don't!" She replied choking back tears. "I have done a lot of things I am not proud of and I have paid the price many times over. When you work in bagging and tagging, you sometimes have to get creative. I have posed as a high class call girl twice. Sometimes I am the woman you see in a black dress walking through a Monte Carlo casino at midnight. It is all in a days' work. But at the end of the day, it's just me and the demons inside my head. I do whatever I can to keep those demons quiet. Sometimes I cook…sometimes I blast my stereo. But the following day I do it all over again. And do you want to know why? Because it is what I am! It's what I do. Keeping the world safe sometimes means sacrificing your own virtues. It's the job!"

"And what about me, Sarah?" He asked her flatly. "Am I the job?"

Sarah stared at him for a moment, then laid back against the pillows. "Look, I'm just really tired right now. I'm going to get some sleep." She closed her eyes pulling the covers over her.

Sylar stood up angrily and flopped on the couch in front of the fireplace. There was a struggle going on inside of him. He was so angry at her he thought about just leaving her there and never looking back. The other half of him had never felt this way before. She knew what he was and he knew what she was. Yet for all she had done, for everything she had been through, there was innocence inside of her; like a child who had never been nurtured that so desperately wanted someone to hold her. But Sarah always waited for the bottom to fall out…it always did.

"A psychopathic killer and a Mata Hari." He laughed to himself. "How do you make something like that work?"

A moment later he was asleep.

* * *

Bob sat in his office that night working late. He looked up to find Noah Bennet standing in his doorway, hands folded in front of him.

"Noah." He stood up to shake his hand. "What brings you to town?"

Noah only looked at his hand, but did not shake it. "Well Bob, I am sure you know this isn't a social visit." Noah replied slowly. "I am here because I want answers."

Bob sat back in his chair, looking up at him furrowing his brow. "Specifically?"

Noah took the seat in front of his desk. "Specifically what in the hell you were thinking hiring Sylar to work for this company. And why in the hell you have sent him off with Sarah Noonan on a wild goose chase for Adam Monroe clear across the country."

Bob cocked his head skeptically. "Are you questioning my judgment, Noah?"

"I have been questioning your judgment for seventeen years, Bob!" Noah sneered. "You have made one bad decision after another. I can't figure out if it is for your own amusement, or if there is actually a method to your insane practices, but this time you have gone too far."

"Agent Noonan is the best we have, Noah." Bob replied complacently. "I am confident she can handle Sylar. I think they will work well together as a team."

"Bob, Sylar is a murderer!" Noah shouted.

"Really Noah." Bob looked up at him smugly. "Now I am just curious…do you feel this way because his actions repulse you, or because he once tried to kill your daughter? Are you sure your perspective is where it should be here, Noah?"

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Noah asked through clenched teeth.

"What it means Noah, if you look it this from another angle, we are all murderers." Bob shouted at him. "You have killed to save your family and so have I. You have killed because it is what you had to do. I have killed because it is what I have had to do. You acted on instinct. Sylar acts on instincts! Now wouldn't you rather have him working for us than against us?"

Noah reached across the desk grabbing Bob's collar. "Once again, Bishop, you have fucked up! You brought that animal back to our den! An agent is missing! Sylar is missing! If she turns up dead, you are responsible! And I for one can't wait to see your head rolling down the hill!" Noah abruptly released him, shoving him back into his chair.

"Are you forgetting we have a deal?" Bob hollered at him. "I promised to keep Claire safe, but I can just as easily forget our covenant!"

Noah leaned across his desk. "I am not your bitch!" He sneered, then stood up calmly walking out of his office. "And speaking of daughters…do you know where yours is? I do." He walked out slamming the door behind him.

For a moment Bob looked after Noah with a perplexed expression. He picked up the phone. "Yeah, Phil, have you seen Elle today? You haven't seen her in three days? When were you planning on telling me? What in the fuck do I pay you for?" He slammed down the phone. He stood up pulling on his coat. "Shit!" He picked up his phone and dialed. "Yeah, I need to know where Dr. Suresh and Ms. Sanders are located. I also need to know if they have any passengers with them. Get back to me ASAP!"

He slammed his phone shut as he walked out the door.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes. Butterscotch was curled up against her back while Sylar was sleeping on the bed next to her. She gently reached over and ran her finger up and down the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes sleepily, smiling at her. He reached over and touched her forehead. 

"No fever." He said softly. "You're finally healing. How do you feel?"

"Hungry." She replied smiling. "What do you have to eat around this place?"

He laughed as he stood up looking in the pantry. "You can have whatever you want as long as it is soup, canned fruit, canned vegetables, bottled water or oatmeal…ah wait…there's some pancake mix…powdered eggs, powdered milk and tea bags."

"Gross." Sarah grimaced. "Well, I think I can stomach some fruit, some tea and maybe the pancakes…as long as you don't use the powdered eggs in them."

"Just add water." He grinned shaking the box. "I think even I can handle this."

Sarah started to stand up and quickly fell back down on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sylar stared at her oddly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She replied groggily. "I haven't been in three days. My back teeth are kind of floating here."

"Well don't jump up so fast." He walked over steadying her. "You haven't walked in three days either."

"I think I can manage." She replied weakly.

"This I've got to see." Sylar grinned letting go of her.

Sarah took two steps and started to stumble. He quickly reached out to catch her. As he held on to her, they stared at each other before Sylar helped her stand back up.

"Thanks." Sarah said softly, still staring at him.

"Anytime." He looked down at her longingly. She stood up slowly walking to the bathroom.

When she returned, he had breakfast waiting for her on the bed. "It looks good." She smiled.

She started to stab her fork at the pancakes just as Sylar pulled them away. "Oh, I forgot. You don't eat breakfast!" He grinned mischievously.

"Put that back or I'll stab your hand with the fork and eat that too." She glowered at him.

"No, I remember the first time you came to my cell back in New York, you told me you don't eat breakfast." He continued to playfully keep the plate away from her as she grabbed for it. "Now so far I have been responsible for breaking your one night rule, I've made you sleep with your partner…if I let you have this, I would feel like I have had a role in completely corrupting you and I just couldn't live with myself." He stood up running through the cabin keeping the plate out of her reach. "I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"Why start now?" She ran after him. "Give me the plate or you are going to die a slow, painful death. And you know I can do it."

"What's it worth to you?" He asked playfully. Sarah's eyes started to flutter as she began to stagger. Sylar's smile faded slowly. "Sarah?" He sat down the plate and helped her to the bed. "Baby, are you ok?"

She looked up at him smiling as the plate flew to her. "_PSYCH!_" She laughed triumphantly beginning to eat.

"You bitch!" He shook his head incredulously. "That was not fair! I was trying to hold out for a kiss."

"Mess with _me _asshole!" She smiled taking a bite. Her eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh God that's good!"

Sylar's eyes widened. "It's just canned peaches and pancakes." He sat on the bed next to her watching her eat. "You get orgasmic over something so simple? All of the sudden I'm feeling cheap."

"I haven't eaten in days." She continued to stuff her face. "You could put rocky mountain oysters, cow brains and pig guts in front of me and I would inhale it." She looked up at him curiously. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate while I was cooking." He replied staring at her shaking his head. "I have never seen a girl eat like you and still look hot in a pair of tight jeans."

"Despicably high metabolism." She grinned. "Another reason so many people hate my guts."

"You seem like the kind of girl who would eat nothing but tofu and organic shit to keep her mind focused and her body fat at a minimum." He smiled propping himself up on his elbow staring up at her.

Sarah grimaced shaking her head. "Are you kidding me? That stuffs for armatures who haven't learned how to burn off calories properly."

"And what would that be?" Sylar asked intrigued.

She looked down at him with a mischievous smile.

He stood up taking her plate back to the kitchen. "I'll take you up on that when you are completely healed." He laid down next to her again looking up at her; softly he glided his fingers up and down her arm. "Right now is one of those times I would really like to kiss you."

Sarah closed her eyes. "Gabriel…" She began sadly.

He shook his head. "Don't say it. I already know what you are going to say."

She shook her head. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." He replied rolling over on his back in frustration. "See, I have the speech memorized. You are going to give me the same story about how you want to keep this at ground zero…you don't want emotional attachments and you can't let your guard down." He turned looking up at her. "How am I doing so far?"

"That wasn't too bad, but it's not what I was going to say." She said softly.

Gabriel sat up intrigued. "Really?"

"You don't think I want to kiss you?" She said sadly. "Sometimes I look at your lips, and I just want to feel them against mine. There has been a few times when you have been sleeping that I have even started to kiss you. But I have always stopped myself."

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because I know the second I do, there will be no turning back for me." She answered him softly. "I allowed my heart to be opened up before. And I can't let that happen again."

Sylar sat up stroking her face softly. "Just when I think I have you figured out, you always go and throw me a curve. I always thought you were using your body for a weapon because something horrible happened to you. And maybe you do, but now, with me…and Luke I kind of wonder."

Sarah took a deep breath. "With Luke, it was loneliness. I knew how he felt about me and I used that. I know he died by my hand, but I also know I drove him to over the edge by rejecting him the way I did."

"And what about me?" He asked apprehensively. "Was that loneliness too?"

She shook her head. "No. That was brutal lust. I wanted you from the night they brought you in. People thought there was something wrong with me. Everybody urged me to stay away from you. I told them all I could handle it. It was after we had sex that I started feeling…" She closed her eyes.

"Feeling what?" He urged her.

"I started to care for you more than I should." She smiled sadly. "It was unrealistic and I knew I was getting in over my head. I kept telling myself every time we were together this would be the last time. But I couldn't stop myself. And that is why I got so angry at Bob for sending me on this trip with you. I knew I wouldn't be able to resist you and the more time I spent with you, the more I was going to care about you."

"And yet you continue to fight me." He smiled softly.

Sarah nodded. "And I will until I can't anymore." She began to close her eyes. "And just to keep my battle going, I am going to get some more sleep."

Sylar stood up. "You do that. I'm going to finish washing out the clothes from our suitcases Butterscotch and I retrieved from the lake."

She pulled the covers over her head. "By the way…what are we going to do about continuing our assignment? You did call Bob, didn't you?"

"And how would I do that?" He shrugged. "Our cell phones were lost in the bottom of the lake. I have no freaking clue where the nearest town is. I suppose I could have asked Ned Beatty and Larry The Cable Guy when they came by to show me the fishing shack, but they weren't in too helpful a mood."

Sarah's eyes widened. "So…nobody knows where we are?"

"We're completely stranded until it stops snowing and we can make our way to town." He shrugged. "It looks like you're stuck with me for a few more days."

"Oh shit!" She jumped out of bed. "They are going to seriously freak when they can't find us! They probably have the entire company searching for us."

Sylar escorted her back to the bed. "So that just means they'll find us sooner. There is nothing either one of us can do right now. We can't leave, they can't get to us. So you might as well relax and get feeling better."

Sarah thought for a moment. "You know what? I just realized that I really don't care." She started to laugh. "If this had happened a few weeks ago, I would have gone ape shit trying to find a way out of here, but I'm really not stressing about it. Adam Monroe is over four-hundred years old. He isn't going anywhere he doesn't want to go."

Sylar cocked his head. "Why Ms. Noonan I do believe you have made a breakthrough."

"I think I have too." She smiled up at him.

"Ok, you sleep." He ordered her. "I am going to go wash clothes."

"Ok." She laid back down pulling the covers around her. In no time at all, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Later that evening, after Sarah took a shower and put some clothes on, she felt much better. Staring out the window, she smiled at all the snow and how beautiful it looked fallen across the trees. 

"Gabriel, it stopped snowing." She called out to him. He did not answer. "Gabriel?" She found him asleep on the couch. She smiled softly and covered him with one of the blankets.

For a moment she stood watching him. The look on his face would have been angelic if she didn't know the truth. But as he lay there with his eyes closed, his dark hair gently falling across his forehead and his bow-shaped lips just barley parted, Sarah could only stare at him. She closed her eyes for a moment; her heart pounding rapidly.

Taking a deep breath, she knelt down beside him, as she softly kissed his lips.

--END--


	17. Chapter 17

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 16 – Loves First Kiss

_Sarah's Home, __Odessa Texas  
__April 2__7, 2006_

Sarah sat up in bed screaming. She reached beyond herself gasping for air as the terror filled her soul. Pulling her knees into her chest, she tearfully rocked back and forth until she realized she was in her own home. She was safe.

She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. The perfect image of the beautiful dark haired woman began to fade away; replaced by a frightened young girl covered by gashes, bruises and scars.

"Mr. Linderman can heal me, but the scars will always remain." She whispered aloud.

Pulling her hair from her face, she put on her running clothes and went out the door for her morning run.

Odessa Texas was as far removed from New York one could be, yet in her mind the landscape was always the same. In the city she ran through the streets, her MP3 player pounding in her ears. There were people in every inch of space, but Sarah ran through them as if they did not exist. Although the backdrop had changed, the run was the same. She rented a two bedroom, one bath cottage at the end of a long dirt road. The house was the perfect size for her and thanks to a little help from Mr. Linderman, her address was not listed in the company database. She was completely secluded…just the way she liked it.

It was exactly two miles to the end of the dirt road to the crossroad. As she ran this morning, the demons in her head taunted her. She ran faster; her heart pounding in her ears. She ran harder, faster. She ran until the screaming in her head stopped.

And then she found herself at the end of the dirt road.

On the other side of the crossroad was a large chasm. Each morning she stood there, sometimes for hours. How long would it take to reach the bottom? What would the fall feel like? And in that fleeting moment before hitting bottom…what would that look like.

But as always, she turned the other way; and ran back home.

* * *

_  
Primatech Paper, Odessa Texas  
__Later That Morning_

As she walked into the building that morning, sipping on her commuter cup of coffee, Thompson fell into stride walking beside her.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" She irritably greeted him.

"Is that anyway to speak to your superior?" He rebuked her.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ok fine…what in the hell do you want…sir?"

"Well, later today if you wish you may come by and gratify me, but right now we have a pressing matter I am going to need your help with." He said somberly.

"In that case, I'm all ears." She followed him into his office.

Thompson walked behind his desk offering her a seat. As Sarah sat down he threw a file at her. She picked it up and read the name on the tab.

"Brian Davis?" She opened the file staring at the photo of a man, perhaps in his mid to late thirties. "Who is this guy?"

"It's not so much the guy we are interested in." Thompson sat in his seat. "It's how he died…turn the page."

Sarah turned to a photograph of Davis lying in a trash dumpster, his head ripped open and his brain missing. She appeared unaffected. "Gruesome. Who did he piss off?"

"Well, that's what we're hoping you can tell us." She turned around seeing Noah Bennet standing behind her.

"You're up early." Sarah half-smiled. "This must be important."

"It is." Noah replied taking a seat next to her. "Brian Davis was a special with telekinesis; much like you. His brain was missing from the crime scene."

"And where was the crime scene?" She asked taking notes.

"Well, that we don't know." Thompson replied. "He was found in a trash dumpster behind a string of business's in Brooklyn. There was no blood trail. Nobody knows how he got there."

Sarah looked up at him curiously. "What kind of businesses?" .

Noah opened the file. "There is a Deli, a tea house, a watch shop, a cleaners and a pizza parlor."

"Who works at the watch shop?" She asked thoughtfully as she began to sketch something.

"The watch shop is solely run by a man named Gabriel Gray." Thompson replied. "He's just a young, mild-mannered man, maybe in his late twenties, early thirties. He inherited the shop several years ago. He has no record. The police have talked to him. They don't believe he is a suspect."

"Your right." Sarah nodded. "He is not a suspect. But he _i__s_ a killer."

Thompson and Bennet stared at each other, both of them knocked for six. "How can you possibly deduce that based on what we just told you?" Bennet shook his head incredulously.

Sarah looked up at him knowingly. "Simple logic." She continued sketching, but did not look at her work. "You have a deli, a cleaners and a pizza parlor. These businesses are usually run by extraverted, fun loving, hard working folks who enjoy dealing with the public. The tea house…a little more introverted environment. This is run by a quieter set who also likes dealing with the public, but on a relaxed and casual formality." She looked down at her sketch, then back up at them as she continued making scribbles. "And then, we have our watch maker. A young man who works in a watch shop. He is not married, no goals in life…probably a mama's boy and hates it. He works alone…isolated from the world. Shy, introverted. Was probably beaten up every day in high school. A loner. He sits alone and dreams of greatness. Likely plotting his revenge against those who have done him wrong." She abruptly stopped sketching, setting down her pencil. "Now here is the part I'm not quite sure about. How did he know about Brian Davis's telekinesis, and how was he able to retrieve it from him?"

"I may be able to help you with that." Bennet replied. "Recently I had a meeting with a man named Chandra Suresh in New York. When I arrived, I saw a young man leaving his apartment building. This was a few hours before Brian Davis was killed."

Sarah looked up at him oddly. "And why do you think it was Gabriel Gray?"

"Because Chandra Suresh is a world renowned geneticist." Thompson told her. "When I entered his apartment, I saw the name Gabriel Gray written on a file. When I saw the name on the police report, it raised a flag."

"So, you already knew this before you started giving me the facts?" Sarah smiled up at him wryly.

Noah smiled. "I just wanted to see how good you were at your job. You did not disappoint me."

"Clever." She started to hold up her sketch. "And now I am about to make you shit your drawers."

Noah's face dropped as she held up a sketch of a man who was none other than Gabriel Gray.

"How in the hell…" He stammered.

"Like you said…" She smiled proudly. "I'm good at my job."

Thompson reached into the file and pulled out a photograph. It was nearly identical to what Sarah had just drawn. "How in the fuck could you have possibly known?"

"I told you…I'm gifted." She replied simply. "I had an image appear in my head and I just drew what I saw." She studied the portrait. "He looks kind of familiar."

"He attended Columbia briefly about the same time you did." Thompson told her thoughtfully.

Sarah shook her head. "It is entirely possible. I blocked a lot out from my life; it could be…I don't know."

"So, do we bag and tag him?" Bennet asked.

"Not yet." Thompson replied. "For now let's just watch and wait. I'm curious to see what he does next."

Sarah and Bennet looked at each other apprehensively as Thompson smiled smugly.

* * *

_Outside of Davenport, Iowa  
__Not So Distant Future_

Sylar opened his eyes with a start. A soft and pleasant pressure against his lips awakened him. He thought he was dreaming, until he saw Sarah kneeled on the floor staring at him tenderly. He only stared at her until she leaned across his chest once again kissing him softly. When she pulled away, she smiled gently at him.

He reached around to the back of her head pulling her into him. At first they gently rubbed their lips together. Then he took her face in his hands, looking in her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered. "Because there is no turning back from here."

"Oh yeah…I'm sure." She smiled softly as she leaned in kissing him again. "I've never been this sure about anything in my life."

"Oh God I've wanted to do this for so long!" He then sat up on the couch pulling her against him as she straddled across him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. They began kissing softly, then with growing passion. His mouth covered hers greedily setting his insides on fire. Holding onto her tightly, he picked her up carrying her to the bed laying her down gently. She grabbed his arms pulling him down on top of her. She looped her arms under his shoulders as he began to kiss her neck. Their lips again found each other as they kissed hungrily, Sarah rolling over so she was on top of him. They pulled away for a moment; breathlessly looking into each other's eyes.

Sarah began unbuttoning his shirt as he removed her sweater. They continued undressing each other until they were both naked. She wrapped herself around him enjoying the way his body felt against hers.

"Make love to me, Gabriel." She whispered to him.

Sylar did not hesitate. He looked down at her smiling as they became entwined with each other. He moaned softly as he pushed himself inside her.

They made love slowly at first; each of their bodies enjoying the feel of the other. Sarah rolled him around so she was straddling on top of him. She moaned softly as she could feel him moving around inside of her. "Oh God!" She moaned as she felt an orgasm rip through her. Sylar sat up laying her backwards as he thrusted harder inside of her, grunting loudly as sweat began to drip off of him. A sheen of perspiration began to form on her body as they began moving faster in rhythm with each other. He felt her dig her nails into his back, screaming loudly as a second orgasm spread through her body like an untamed inferno. She wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him. Once again she climaxed as she felt him release inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting, their hearts beating wildly as they recovered.

Sylar rolled off of her pulling her in close to him; their foreheads bent together looking into each other's eyes kissing softly. He then laid on his back pulling her close to him gently gliding his fingers along her arm as she rested her head against his chest, softly running her fingers through his hair. For a while they just held each other.

Finally Sylar spoke. "So how do you feel?" He softly kissed her damp forehead.

"Safe." She whispered. "Content. Happy." She smiled turning to lie across his chest. "Considering we could kill each other and anybody who gets in our way…It is all so very wrong, but it feels so right."

Sylar laughed softly. "And yet, this is the sanest I have ever felt." He closed his eyes. "I've never felt this way before." He gently caressed her face. "So what made you finally decide to kiss me?"

"I saw you lying there." She smiled tenderly as she pushed back the hair on his forehead. "You looked so beautiful in sleep. I knew once we kissed there would be no turning back. And that was the moment I knew I didn't want to."

"Do you love me?" He whispered kissing her softly.

"I don't know." She half-smiled. "At least I'm not ready to make that commitment."

"I can live with that…for now." He tightened his arms around her. "So I guess we have completely shattered that one night rule of yours forever."

"And I hate you for it." She laughed. "I knew the first night we were together I wouldn't be able to resist you. Hell, I knew it the first time I looked at you."

"So did I." He grinned mischievously. "You protested until you were blue in the face, but we made each other crazy that night."

"You have no idea!" She replied. "When you disappeared when we got to Texas, I was devastated because I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Yet you were planning on just dropping me off on the doorstep like a UPS package and hauling ass out of there." He grinned.

She shook her head. "Why do you think I made sure you had your powers back before you went to Texas?"

Sylar closed his eyes. "It's time to confess something to you."

She turned to face him. "What?"

Sylar grimaced. "I've had my powers back for a while now."

Her eyes widened as she pretended to be horrified. "Well, no shit!"

He stared at her taken aback. "You knew?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I knew."

"How?" He demanded.

"Well, I suspected it anyway." She kissed him softly. "The night you were brought in, I knew you wouldn't have gotten caught unless you wanted to. There was arrogance about you. You were not the caged animal I read about in your file. You could have gotten away any time. There was no fear, like you were there for a reason. So why did you lie to me?"

"Because I knew if I was brought in to the Company again, you would be assigned my case." He stroked her hair. "Well, that and I wanted to have sex with you."

"So you lied about not having your powers because you wanted to fuck me?" She glowered playfully at him.

"Yep." He smiled proudly. "I knew you wouldn't remember what happened in Texas and if I just walked up to you on the street or something you would have told me to fuck off, or worse. So I had to do something to get your attention."

She laid across his chest so she was face to face with him. "How did you even know where I was?"

"Because one morning as I was preparing to cross the street, I saw you taking your morning run." He grinned stroking her face with the back of his fingers. "At first I thought you were just some pretty girl wearing spandex and I looked at you the way I would look at any girl wearing tight clothing. And then I recognized you. I stalked you for two days. I knew where you lived and I knew where you worked. So I went to Mohinder to pretend to finish what I started all those months ago. I let him think he got the upper hand on me…and then they brought me in."

"You son-of-a-bitch! You mean went through all that trouble just for me?" She smiled softly at him. "Why?"

"For this." He whispered as he pulled her in kissing her softly. She rolled him over so he was on top of her as their kisses became more passionate.

He looked into her eyes for a moment. "I love you." He whispered.

"I'll get back to you on that." She smiled wrapping her legs around his.

Once again the night ignited into erotic fervor.

* * *

"This can't be right." Mohinder stared at the GPS, horrified. 

"This was the last reading from their GPS." Niki replied apprehensively looking out at the icy lake. "I hope it's wrong, but the fact we haven't heard from them in several days. I'm afraid the worse has happened."

"Do you think maybe somebody saw what happened?" Elle asked. "Maybe one of the neighbors saw something."

"Good thinking." Niki replied. "Maybe we should ask around."

"I don't see too many neighbors around here." Mohinder looked around. "I think I saw a cabin down the road a little ways." He looked at his watch. "It's a little late to go around knocking on any doors tonight. I say tonight we check the hospitals. And if we don't find them, we'll come back tomorrow and start asking around."

Niki began walking back to the rental car. "Let's get back to the hotel and try to get some sleep. We can call from there."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." Elle replied sadly.

Mohinder put his arm around her shoulder. "Do I actually sense some sisterly love in your voice, Elle?"

Elle glared up at him. "As she would be the first to tell you, she is not my sister. We've never been close. I don't even really like her and I know she hates me. But I don't' want to see anything bad happen to her."

"Well, I hope we find her and she will be ok. But Sylar, I hope he is in a watery grave at the bottom of that frozen lake." Mohinder seethed. "I hope he rots and the fish are feeding off of his evil corpse as we speak."

"Ouch." Niki laughed. "That's a little harsh coming from you."

"Well, its how I feel." He shrugged. "Ok. Let's get back to the hotel and start calling hospitals. If we don't find them, we'll come back here tomorrow and resume our search."

They got in the car and drove away.

They were unaware that they were being watched. From down the road Adam and his accomplice were sitting in a car watching them.

"That was too close." A female voice said.

"They have no idea how close they are." He smiled.

"Ok, so we're here." She replied. "What is stopping us from going in there and killing them both while they sleep?"

"Now what fun would that be?" Adam turned to the woman stroking the back of her head. "Besides, I am pretty sure they aren't sleeping in there. Now I know you want your revenge, but we can't just go rushing in there. Remember, Sarah Noonan is not somebody you want to fuck with. And let's not forget what Sylar can do to us both. We have to act this through carefully."

The woman turned to face Adam angrily. "Why do I get the feeling you have no intention of killing Sarah Noonan? After all, you two were once friends."

"I have a deep admiration for Sarah, and I believe the feeling is mutual." He replied. "But, she has made it clear that if she gets the order, she is coming after me. Well, she has her orders, and we have ours. After all, this is war. So tomorrow, you can have your revenge on Sylar, and I will have Sarah right where I want her."

The woman smiled. "I have been waiting on this day for a long time. At last revenge will be mine!"

Adam stared at the woman troubled. "Easy Maya…you are beginning to sound like me. That is not a good thing for an ex-nun."

* * *

After making love, they lay face to face on the bed staring into each other's eyes. He smiled tenderly at her as she began to close her eyes sleepily. 

"I guess I'm wearing you out." He kissed her softly.

"I'm not complaining." She scooted in closer to him returning his kiss. "I haven't felt this amazing in …" She looked up thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever felt this amazing."

"Neither have I." He wrapped his arms around her. "We are two very fucked up people who have found something very profound in each other."

She snuggled against his chest. "I think right now we both need some very profound sleep."

"I guess now that you're feeling better we should try to find a phone tomorrow so we can let the guys in charge know we're still alive." He grimaced wrinkling his nose.

Sarah shook her head softly. "No."

"No?" He laughed in disbelief.

"No." She smiled. "I think I want you all to myself just a little bit longer."

He pulled her in closer. "You won't get any argument out of me."

"I never thought I would ever say this…a part of me hopes they never find us." She planted soft kisses on his chest.

"So, let's just disappear." He yawned.

Sarah shook her head. "They'll find us. Trust me…we can run, but we could never hide."

"Well, as long as they don't come knocking on the door tonight, I guess I don't mind." He said softly.

She closed her eyes putting her arms around him. "Let's get some sleep."

"I'm all for that." They kissed tenderly. "Maybe tomorrow will be the day you tell me you love me."

She lifted her head glowering at him. "Don't push it, watch maker."

He laughed softly as they closed their eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

--END--


	18. Chapter 18

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 17 – Declarations

_FBI Headquarters, Chicago, Illinois  
__July 26__th__, 2006_

"Fuck!" Audrey Hanson slammed the door to the briefing room. "I had him and he got away again! DAMMIT!"

"Hanson, you chased down a suspected serial killer with no backup!" The red-headed woman shouted at her. "You defied a direct order and a man was killed!"

"There was no time to call in for back up!" She retorted. "If I waited around for backup, he would have gotten away!"

"Well guess what?" She stood up leaning over her. "You didn't wait for backup AND he got away! You put yourself in danger, you made the FBI look like a bunch of monkeys fucking a football, and you killed an innocent bystander!"

Audrey stood up shouting in her face. "How in the fuck was I supposed to know he was going to give his coat and hat to that homeless man? I'm not a goddamn mind reader!"

"Exactly!" The redhead replied angrily. "What is the first rule you learned in Quantico? You never assume! When you assume, people die!"

"Yes! I fucked up!" Audrey rebuked. "A man is dead! I make no excuses. I regret that the man was killed, but I make no apologies. In this line of work, shit happens! But the important thing is, we now have a clue what we are looking for! We have a height…we have a build, and we have a hair color for Sylar! It's not much, but it's something! And it's a hell of a lot more than we had this morning! I am sorry the man got killed, but if it didn't happen, we wouldn't have this information. It was means to an end."

"Hanson!" She shouted. "We have no proof that there is anybody named Sylar! You are spinning your wheels chasing a ghost!" When she looked at Audrey, she was staring out the glass door.

She stood in front of her. "Agent Hanson. Your ass is on the line here! Is there something out in the lobby you find more important?"

"You see that dark-haired woman out there?" The redhead turned around looking at a young brunette woman who appeared to be flirting with a handsome young male agent. "Oh fuck, NO!" She thought to herself.

"Yeah." She replied sarcastically. "Why, do you think she's hot?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "She is very beautiful, but she's not my type. She was at the murder scene today. And now she's here."

The redhead shrugged. "Maybe she's a bureau groupie; or a reporter. She seems to be making a date with that g-man."

"She was taking notes at the murder scene." Audrey replied. "Something tells me she knows something."

"Look, you've been debriefed." She told her. "If you want to go question her as part of your investigation, go right ahead. You are free to go." The redhead abruptly turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Audrey stood up and approached the young woman, who was now sitting alone taking notes. "Excuse me!"

The brunette turned around staring derisively at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me why you were at the murder scene today, and why you are now here at FBI Headquarters." Audrey demanded.

The brunette smiled superciliously. "I was there, and now I am here. And so are you. Isn't it amazing! It's like this was destiny or something."

"Look, I am in charge of a murder investigation and you just seem to keep popping out of the blue!" She snapped. "If you know anything about these murders, you better tell me right now!"

She leaned into her leering malevolently. "Or _what_?"

"Or I will book you on charges of obstruction of justice!" Audrey sneered.

The woman laughed spitefully. "Look, I haven't committed a crime. If you have something on me, arrest my ass. But you got nothing. And honey, just because you can't bring in the big, bad serial killer…don't take it out on me." She started to walk away.

"Hey!" Audrey called after her. "What did you say your name was?"

The brunette turned around smiling. "I didn't." She turned on her heel and walked away. Audrey returned to the briefing room fuming as she slammed the door.

As Sarah walked away, the male FBI agent approached her. "So, I'll pick you up at your hotel at seven tonight?" He smiled slowly.

She gave him an alluring smile. "Seven sounds perfect." She stood close to him rubbing her hand along the side of his face, then she leaned in whispering to him. "Why don't you bring your tooth brush…just in case." As she turned and walked away, he stood watching salacious at her.

"Oh, this is going to be hot!" He smiled anticipatively watching her walk away.

As Sarah rounded the corner, the redheaded woman dragged her into an empty office.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Well right now I'm looking forward to my date with super g-man tonight." Sarah smiled incisively. "The way he was looking at me, I think I had better buy some condoms. What size do you think I should buy?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Get the variety pack. They have all kinds of sizes and textures. And the warming lubricant will send you both into orgasmic convulsions of euphoria."

"Good to know!" Sarah smiled. "Thanks!" She began to walk away.

"I'm not through with you, Noonan!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes you are! You have your job and I have mine." She laughed derisively. "Oh…I forgot…you are a double agent, so you have double the work! My bad!" Sarah smirked.

"Look…" She grabbed a hold of Sarah's arm. "I have been putting my position in jeopardy to keep Hanson off his scent. Not an easy task…she is one tenacious bitch! We have an agreement! You collect whatever data you need to put Sylar away, but in the end, we get the arrest! Deal?"

Sarah's eyes looked down at her hand clutching her arm, then back up at her. "Let go of me!" Sarah said through gritted teeth.

The redhead gave her a smirk then let go. "You just stay the hell out of my way, Noonan!"

"No. You stay the hell out of mine! I am going to do my job!" Sarah hissed. "If you don't like it, maybe I should make a call to your superior and tell him what you are really up to."

She stood looking at Sarah defiantly. "Ok I'll back off, if you stay out of my way."

"I never was in your way." She replied insolently. "You just keep Frau Blücher the hell away from me and let me do my job. Got it?"

The redhead nodded. "Ok. Now go buy your condoms and get ready for your date."

"Oh, I intend to." She smiled looking over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

Later that evening, Mike Buchanan waited in the bar. He saw Sarah step off the elevator wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps, black patent leather heels, silver jewelry with her hair pulled away from her face, except for a strand that hung down the right side of her face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. As he watched her walking toward him, his loins throbbed profusely. She smiled as she approached him. "Oh yeah…I've got this one in the bag!" He thought to himself. 

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled leaning in nuzzling his neck. "I had a little trouble with my zipper."

"If it took you a little extra time to look this amazing, I don't mind the wait." He smiled lasciviously at her offering her a seat. "So what brings you to Chicago?"

As she sat down she leaned forward, exposing her cleavage. "Oh, I'm here for a convention. And as I was heading to the convention center, I saw that poor man lying there dead"

"It must have been terrifying." He stared at her with concern.

"It was." She pretended to be shaken. "I mean the man's head was ripped open. Who could do such a thing?"

Mike looked around. "Well, I can't talk about it here. Maybe we could go talk someplace a little more private?"

Sarah leaned in whispering to him. "Maybe we can get a bottle of champagne and go up to my room."

He smiled anticipatively.

A short time later, he stirred inside her slowly, moaning loudly as she moved in rhythm with him. He felt her body tremble under him as they climaxed together.

He turned lying on his back attempting to catch his breath. "Oh man, that was hot!"

"Yes it was." She rolled over lying on top of him. "I knew you would be an awesome lay right when I saw you."

"You did, huh?" He grinned proudly.

"Oh yeah." She replied with an idolizing tone. "When I saw you at the crime scene today, I knew I had to meet you."

He smiled pulling her in to kiss her.

"I think we need some more bubbly." She smiled pulling away as she reached for the champagne. She poured two glasses slipping something into his as she handed him his glass. "Cheers." She held out her glass.

"Cheers…here's to the start of a beautiful relationship." He grinned clinking glasses with her.

"Yeah, ok." Sarah replied. "I was going to say to great sex, but we'll go with yours."

He began closing his eyes. "Wow, I'm really tired all of the sudden…I must have…" But he did not finish his thought. He collapsed against the pillows and soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Thank God!" Sarah groaned as she stood up pulling her clothes on. She ran to the adjoining door letting Luke in. "Ok…hurry before he wakes up. This guy is a fucking power house."

"Yeah, I heard." He glared angrily at Sarah who stared unflinchingly at him as she getting their gear together. "You sounded like you were enjoying every second of it!"

"Well, I was actually." She turned staring at him with incredulity. "He was a damn good lay. So how did I do? Did I find one that looked enough like you?"

"Yeah, he'll do." Luke began snapping photos of Agent Buchanan. "Did you kiss this one?"

Sarah pulled on a pair of gloves and began going through his wallet. "You know I don't kiss, Ramirez."

He put his camera away and began typing something into Sarah's laptop. "Did you pretend he was me while you were fucking him?"

Sarah looked at him furtively, but didn't answer him. She ran a card through the laminator. "Ok, ID copied. Here you go. Here are his clothes. Now go make yourself look pretty and get to work before he wakes up. I'll see you at the airport tomorrow"

"I'll be there." He grinned as he headed back to his room.

Sarah took her clothes off, lying back on the bed next to Agent Buchanan.

"Um, you're going to stay here?" Luke asked dubiously.

Sarah shrugged. "Well, if he wakes up, somebody has to keep him occupied so he doesn't get suspicious. The last thing I want is for Agent Hanson and that redhead carpet muncher on my ass if they find out what we're up to!"

Luke snickered. "Well, you could always switch teams. I think she kind of likes you. All the cool kids are doing it."

Sarah shook her head with disgust. "You are such a douche bag. Now get out of here and get to work. You can fantasize about that tonight in your sleep along with everything else you're never going to get."

"I hate my life!" He groaned walking out the door.

Sarah smiled after him as she went to sleep.

* * *

_Outside of Davenport, Iowa  
__Not Too Distant Future_

Sylar opened his eyes. Turning over he reached for Sarah, but her side of the bed was cold. She was not in bed next to him.

"Sarah?" He called out to her, but no answer. "Sugar plum? Where did you go?"

She came walking through the door wearing snow boots and a down parka over her clothes shaking her head repugnantly. "Oh, you did _not_ just call me sugar plum!"

Sylar sat up on the bed naked. "Yes, I called you sugar plum. Got a problem with that?"

She shook her head wrinkling her nose. "I don't do pet names."

"You mean you're not going to call me names like stud muffin?" He stood up pulling on a pair of sweat pants.

"You're _not_ serious, are you?" She laughed as took off the parka hanging it up by the door.

"The only thing I'm serious about is you." He told her softly, making her heart skip a beat. He went to the fire place to stoke the fire.

"Gabriel…" She sat on the couch next to the fire place as he put some logs on the fire. "I don't even know what this is." She moved her finger back and forth in demonstration.

He turned around looking at her tenderly. "This is love, Sarah." He walked over and sat down next to her caressing her face. "Maybe you're not ready to admit it, but I know you love me as much as I love you. I can feel it."

She put her hand over his. "Look, I admit I care about you deeply. I have feelings for you that I didn't expect to have. But even if this is love, where can it go?"

Sylar looked at her incongruously. "Who says it has to go anywhere, but in bed for the rest of our lives having incredible sex like we had last night?"

"Well, it has to go somewhere!" She told him straightforward. "I won't get married again. And you can forget about having any children."

Sylar held up his hands. "Whoa! Slow down a second. Who said anything about getting married? And children? You have got to be fucking kidding me! Dr. Phil would be standing in the delivery room with dollar signs in his eyes. No, there is no therapy in this world that could help our children if we were to reproduce."

She laughed softly as she continued. "I guess I'm just saying I don't see us having a future. At least not anything long term."

He pulled her to him as he began to take her sweater off. "Well right now I don't give a shit about long term. I just want to get you naked so you can wrap your sexy body around mine and we can spend the rest of the day making each other crazy." Telekinetically he unhooked her bra.

"Now that I can do." She whispered as they began to kiss hungrily. Sarah started pulling off his pants.

As Sylar started to take her jeans off, he abruptly pulled back from her. "You smell like fish!" He grimaced.

"Funny, you've never complained before." She narrowed her eyes mischievously. "In fact, I thought you liked it."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about that…seriously. You smell like you've been rolling around in fish guts."

"That's probably because there's five trout on the front porch." She smiled proudly.

He stared at her in amazement. "And where did you get those from?"

"I screwed a fish monger." Sarah rolled her eyes. "I caught them, you jackass!"

"_You_ caught five fish!" He laughed skeptically.

"Yes, I caught five fish!" She shook her head scowling at him.

He looked at her impressed by her aptitude. "How?"

"How hard can it be?" She shrugged. "These rednecks do it all the time."

"You have a point I suppose." He replied. "What did you use for bait?"

"We had to use those powdered eggs for something." She smiled. "The fish love them."

"Ugh!" He groaned. "They probably threw themselves on your hook to end their misery."

"Your probably right about that." She laughed looking up at him. "Ok, I'll go take a shower." She started to stand up.

He grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Later." He whispered kissing her neck.

"I thought you said I stink!" She laughed as her insides began to quiver at his touch.

"I said you smell like fish." He told her softly. "I can live with it."

"Good." She whispered as he reached down between her legs. She whimpered softly as his fingers slipped inside her.

* * *

Niki put her binoculars back in the case. "Ok, I see three cabins around here. Should we all go together, or should we divide and conquer?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Elle laughed dubiously. "This place looks like a scene out of The Deer Hunter. You and I can take care of ourselves, but how well do you think pretty boy over there is going to fair against these rednecks?"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Mohinder groaned. "I have a gun!"

Niki bit the inside of her cheeks trying not to laugh. "Well, she does have a point. I guess we should all stick together just in case they don't take kindly to strangers in these parts."

Elle rolled her eyes. "What movies have you been watching? Did they have a trailer park theater marathon last night?"

"Cute." Niki glowered at her.

"Ok, let's get going." Mohinder loaded his gun as they all took off on foot.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Maya snapped impatiently. "Just sit here freezing to death while they get to be nice and cozy inside that nice warm cabin? I don't understand what we are waiting for?" 

"Maya, how did your heart grow so cold?" Adam asked her tenderly. "You have let him turn you."

"Yes, Adam! My heart has grown cold!" She replied angrily. "He made me fall in love with him. I believed he loved me, but all along he wanted to kill me! Then he murdered my brother! He was making love to me in my hotel room while my brother's corpse was growing cold! And now it is his turn to die! He will die and so will his whore!"

"Sarah is hardly anybody's whore!" Adam replied defensively.

"It sounds like you have a soft spot for her yourself Adam?" Maya smiled disdainfully. "Are you sure you aren't hot for her?"

"Yes, I do have a soft spot for her." He replied. "I met her at a vulnerable point in her life and I believe it was through my direction that she was able to rise from the ruins of her life and begin again. I care for her a great deal. But am I hot for her? I admit she is a very desirable woman, but frankly that one is a little scary for the likes of me."

"Well, she will die along side of her lover!" Maya scorned her voice full of spite.

Adam's pursed his lips into a tight line. "That is of course if she doesn't kill you first."

Maya's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Sarah's gift is like yours by nature." He warned her. "She can kill you with just a single thought. But you will be dead before those eyes of yours begin to turn black. But even if she doesn't beat you to the punch, that lanky streak ofpiss lover of hers will be way ahead of you. He will hear you coming from several miles away."

Maya raged with frustration. "If you are going to stand in the way of me killing them, why do you insist I be here?"

"All in good time, luv." Adam smiled. "Your role in my plan will be revealed, but all in good time."

Maya stared at him insolently.

* * *

Sarah and Sylar lay naked, wrapped together in front of the fireplace. Sarah laid between his legs resting her head against his stomach; her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of closeness to him. 

"Speaking of having children…I haven't been using any rubbers. Are you on the pill?" He asked her curiously.

"No." Sarah replied simply.

Sylar looked down at her shocked by her answer. "Well, seeing neither one of us wants to have any babies, don't you think we should be protecting ourselves?"

Sarah propped herself up, resting her chin on her hands. "There's no need. I can't have children."

He cranked his neck up looking in her face. "Really?"

She nodded. "You can thank my ex-husband. He sliced and diced my ovaries to shit."

He gently stroked her hair. "I thought Mr. Linderman healed you."

"I am healed." She replied thoughtfully. "But my reproductive is all jacked up."

Sylar looked down at her caringly, kissing her forehead. "Does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "I've never wanted to be a mother. In fact, I'd seriously suck at it. But I guess the fact that nature decided for me…it kind of pisses me off, you know what I mean?"

"Not really." He stroked her face gently. "But I think I understand why you feel that way."

She tenderly smiled up at him. "You are very sweet when you aren't ripping open people's heads."

Sylar rolled his eyes upward. "Thanks…I think."

She kissed him quickly and stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To get my fish." She replied putting her clothes back on. "I'm hungry and we need protein." Sylar coughed. "Don't even say it!" She scowled at him.

"What?" He laughed. "I was going to say there's always those powdered eggs."

"Sure you were." She smiled skeptically. "Are you coming, or what?"

"Or what." He sat down on the couch. But he found himself quickly propelled upward and his clothes thrown in his face. "Ok, you want some company! There's no need to be hostile!"

Sylar got dressed and followed her outside. He found her standing in the snowy terrain in front of the house with her arms folded across her chest staring out at the mountains. He walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" She continued staring in deep thought.

"Yeah, it is." He replied softly.

Sarah turned around to face him. "Why do you suppose we are who we are? How did we become?"

"I don't know." He whispered. "Perhaps the thirst for something greater…or an emptiness inside that drives us."

"Maybe." As they stood looking at each other, the sky opened up and it began to snow again. He took her hand as they ran across the yard back to the house. They stood on the porch to catch their breath. Sarah turned to him, looking in his eyes for a moment. "I love you." She whispered.

Sylar gazed at her in disbelief, and then a smile began to slowly spread across his face. He pulled her in close to him as they began to kiss fervently.

He bent down and picked her up. Just as he was getting ready to open the door, he heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

"Hola Gabriel." Sylar turned looking into the eyes of Maya Herrerra.

"Shit." Sylar groaned.

**--END--**


	19. Chapter 19

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 19 – Lucha De La Perra

_July 27__th__, 2006  
__Primatech Paper, Odessa Texas_

"So, was I right?" Sarah asked Luke as they walked into Primatech that morning.

"Yeah!" Luke grinned with amazement. "The bureau has a whole database on Sylar, but they have absolutely no clue he is Gabriel Gray…mild-mannered watch repairman by day…blood-thirsty brain-sucking killer by night!"

Sarah laughed as they sat down in her office. "He even looks like Clark Kent in those glasses." She pulled out the photo of Gabriel Gray from her file and studied it intensely. "You owe me fifty bucks by the way."

"I would be deathly afraid of what you would do to me if I tried cheat you out of it." He grinned.

Sarah stared speculatively at Gabriel Gray's photo. "You don't really think he eats brains, do you?"

"I don't know." Luke shook his head with disgust. "All I know in each of the cases the bodies have had their tops popped with the brains removed. They have never been recovered, so it kind of makes you wonder what he does with them."

"Hopefully cooks them up with fava beans." Sarah replied imperviously.

"This doesn't gross you out?" Luke grimaced.

Sarah looked up at him. "Not really. I guess I just find Gabriel Gray fascinating."

"Fascinating?" Luke glared at her oddly. "How?"

"I don't know." She continued to study the file reflectively. "I guess when I look at his face, I don't see a savage killer. I see a lost soul who tried to live in a cruel world doing the right thing, but when the world let him down, he found his own way to fit in…to be special. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like you are finally getting your money's worth out of that PhD in abnormal psych, Dr. Noonan. Well, he's all yours." Luke stood up. "Because personally, the guy just gives me the creeps. And I need to get back to New York."

"Well, you're not leaving here until I get my fifty bucks." Sarah narrowed her eyes in jest.

He gazed fondly at her. "I'd rather take you out to dinner sometime."

"You know I don't date, Ramirez." She replied regretfully.

"Who said anything about a date." He grinned.

Sarah just looked up at him smiling platonically. Her smile slowly faded when out of the corner of her eye she saw Thompson standing outside the door listening to their conversation. He pointed to his watch and held up ten fingers. She closed her eyes and nodded. He walked away ogling Candice as she walked by, then back at Sarah who shook her head with disgust.

Luke turned to see what she was looking at. "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it." Sarah flopped back in her chair. "I can handle it."

Luke's eyes widened. "You're not sleeping with him, are you?"

"I said I can handle it, Luke." She retorted. "And you have a flight to catch."

He put a protective hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful, ok?"

"I can take care of myself, Luke." She smiled.

Luke reached into his walled and handed her two twenties and a ten. "Here's your fifty bucks…why don't you go buy some self respect."

"Low blow, Ramirez." Sarah retorted in anger.

He turned and shut the door. "Look Sarah…I have known you for a long time and I care about you. I know what a pig Thompson is and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Don't ever worry about me getting hurt." She replied. "The key prerequisite for getting hurt requires having feelings. Mine died a long time ago…remember?"

Luke shook his head then picked up his carry-on then proceeded to walk out the door.

"Ramirez." She called after him. Luke stopped and turned to her. "Thanks."

Luke half-smiled nodding affectionately at her, then walked out the door and down the hall.

* * *

"Oh God!" Sarah stood up groaning with repulsion. "Where did I leave my puke bucket?" 

Thompson laughed at her insolence as he buttoned up his pants. "Oh common baby. It's not that bad, is it?"

Sarah pulled her dress back on then turned to him laughing rancorously. "I hope that was a rhetorical question…because you're just making this way too easy."

He stood behind her putting his hands on her waist. "Well, it sounded like you were getting off on it. You were very vocal…I think you like fucking me more than your willing to admit." He bent down to kiss her neck, but was met with her elbow to his chest. He fell over in pain.

"Did that hurt? Good!" She smiled sadistically. "And no, I don't enjoy having sex with you! But you know damn well why I do it. Do you really think you're that good? Why do you think I am always facing the opposite direction? It's because I can't stand to look at your nauseating face! And the vocal thing? It's called faking an orgasm. You can probably ask your wife about that one. I'm sure she has been doing it for the twenty-some years you have been married to her."

"Now that hurts!" He smiled lecherously trying to reach inside her dress as she backed away.

"It's going to hurt a lot worse if you ever try to grab me again like that." She replied derisively clenching her teeth.

But Thompson was undaunted. He sat in his chair behind the desk watching her finish dressing. "My God, you are beautiful."

Sarah whipped her head around furiously. "I'm warning you! Don't you ever talk like that to me again, you prick!"

Thompson kept staring at her lustfully. "Just twenty-five years old. That perfect little body with breasts soft and delicate as rose pedals…and oh such sweet nectar…like the fruit of a goddess."

"Shut up!" She shouted. "This is your last warning!"

But Thompson kept taunting her. "And the way you fuck is like…" But he was unable to finish his thought. He abruptly was thrown from his chair into a wall. Sarah stood in the middle of the room emotionless. Once again, he flew from the floor slamming into the opposite wall. He tried to stand, but he was unable to move.

He fearfully looked up at Sarah who was slowly moving toward him. "What are you trying to do to me, you crazy bitch?" He screamed.

But Sarah did not hear him. Her eyes grew dark. A loud hissing sound came from somewhere within her as the lights in the room exploded. Thompson could hear people pounding on the door trying to get inside the room.

Then suddenly Sarah lifted her hands as an airstream began to swirl around her. "What the fuck!" Thompson shouted. All of the papers in his room began to swirl around.

And then it stopped. Sarah fell to the floor in a heap.

Noah Bennett and The Haitian burst through the door. "Get her to the infirmary!" Noah commanded him.

Bennett approached Thompson, helping him up, then grabbing him by the shirt collar and punching him squarely in the jaw.

"What the hell?" Thompson shouted at him.

"I told you one day you would go too far!" He hissed with anger. "You can thank your lucky stars that The Haitian was here to save your ass, but next time you may not be so lucky! And I hope when it happens again, you'll go down just as you deserve!"

Noah turned and walked from the office as Thompson collapsed on the couch, placing his hands over his face.

"What in the hell happened in here?" Candice walked in seeing the mess.

"Oh, Sarah had one of her episodes." He told her.

"What did you do to piss her off?" She smirked.

"Oh, just a misunderstanding about her position with this company." He stood up looking provocatively at Candice. "And speaking of positions…I would like to talk to you about a new one that just became available…" He walked to the door shutting it.

* * *

_Outside of Davenport Iowa  
__Not Too Distant Future_

Sylar slowly set Sarah down staring at Maya in disbelief. "What in the hell are you doing here?" He snarled at her.

"I come all this way and not even a hello, Gabriel?" Maya smiled tauntingly.

"Hello." Sylar snarled through gritted teeth. "Now what in the fuck do you want?"

"I am here for revenge, Gabriel. It is proper I find you here with your whore!" She replied contemptuously.

Sarah stepped out from behind Sylar. "Oh now, just who in the hell are you calling a whore…_chica_?"

"I am talking about you…_perra_!" She shouted.

Sarah began to laugh spitefully. "Don't get me started. I can call you a bitch in sixty-seven languages…just pick one!"

"Ah…Sarah…" Sylar's voice was filled with apprehension. "you will want to, be careful with her…_really_ careful"

"Gabriel,I know who this is." She circled Maya with a menacing stare. "She is one half of the team formerly known as the Herrera twins." She turned and looked at Sylar. "Of course, that was before _you_ had to go and break up the act."

"He killed my brother!" Maya shouted. "And he made love to me that night only to shoot me. He used me! And he'll use you!"

"Oh honey…he's been using me for weeks." Sarah laughed, and then leaned into her whispering. "And I like it…a lot!"

"Good God Maya, I didn't want to kill you!" Sylar replied. "If Mohinder wasn't standing by with that lifesaving blood supply, I never would have pulled that trigger!"

"You told me you loved me that night!" Maya screamed tearfully. "And you shot me!"

"I think we all get that he shot you!" Sarah turned to Sylar. "I can see why you shot her…her voice alone irritates the snot out of me!"

"Voy a matarle, cogiendo la perra!" Maya hissed at Sarah.

"Oh, you want to play that way...puta!" Sarah leered venomously at her.

"Oh crap!" Sylar groaned.

"Va el puño usted mismo" Maya screamed at Sarah.

"No lo necesito me hago absolutamente bien, gracias." Sarah sneered in return

Maya screamed and lunged for Sarah. She slapped her as Sarah fell to the ground.

Sarah stood up seething. "¡Usted acaba de incurrir en la equivocación más grande de su vida, perra!" She walked over to Maya and grabbed her by the arm. "Me entrenan en nueve tipos de habilidades que luchan. ¿Es usted realmente seguro usted desea coger con mí?"

As Sylar stood looking for a chance to intervene, he heard a voice come from behind. "Well, I see I made it just in time for the cat fight." He turned around to see a wiry young man with curly blonde hair with an English accent. "Which one are you betting on? I'm not much of a betting man, but if I were, I believe I would place all bets on Sarah."

"Who in the fuck are you?" Sylar scowled wrinkling his nose contemptuously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…how uncouth of me." He held out his hand which Sylar looked at, but didn't take. "My name is Adam…Adam Monroe. No need to tell me who you are, Mr. Gray. I am a very big fan of your work."

Sylar slowly broke out into laughter. "_You_, are Adam Monroe? The one Sarah and I have been sent to kill."

"Why yes…that would be me." He replied proudly. "But don't you think killing me is a little insensitive? Afterall, we are cut from the same cloth, Mr. Gray. I think we could become great friends if given the chance."

Sylar picked him up by the collar. "My name is Sylar!"

"Of course." Adam smiled. "Please forgive me. I have heard you are rather touchy about that. Um, do you mind putting me down?"

Sylar abruptly flung him down as Sarah approached.

"Oh look, and now you're here!" Sarah groaned. "This day keeps getting better and better!"

"It is nice to see you again too, Sarah." Adam smiled. "But please don't be so harsh on my friend SeñoritaHerrera…after all, she does have every right to be angry."

"Yes, I know all about her." Sarah scoffed.

Maya took three steps toward Sarah. "Well, if he told you about me, than surely you know what I can do."

"I know all about you and your gifts, Maya." Sarah replied. "I knew about them before even you did."

"Who are you?" Maya demanded. "How could you possibly know about me?"

"Because it is my job to know these things." Sarah stood looking her in the eye. "And as for who I am…let's just say I am somebody you really don't want to fuck with."

Adam turned to Sylar. "I must say my friend…this must be very awkward having a former lover and your new lover in the same room fighting over you. But it is also very hot!"

"Shut up, ass wipe!" Sylar snarled at him.

Adam shook his head. "Well goodness, you really are a grouch! Are you sure you're getting enough fiber in your diet?"

Sylar closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "You really are beginning to irritate the shit out of me!" He flung out his fingers sending Adam sprawling against the front of the house. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Maya gasped. "Is he dead?"

"It doesn't matter…he'll get over it." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ok, this has all been fun, but it is really cold out here. I'm going inside." She abruptly stomped in the house followed by the others.

Maya angrily walked behind Sarah. "I am not finished with you!"

"You again." Sarah smirked. "Ok honey…you want a fight, I'll fight! But you are out of your league. Way out!"

"No?" Maya whispered ominously. "You are out of your league! I can kill where you stand."

"Let's see what you got…hermana!" Sarah smiled defiantly her.

"Um, Sarah…" Sylar said apprehensively. "This is not a good idea."

Maya closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were shiny and black. Gabriel, Sarah and Adam all began to collapse.

"Maya…" Sylar tried to walk forward pleading with her. "Please don't do this. I know your angry at me, but Sarah does not deserve to die. You are killing innocent people. You are not a killer, Maya! Please stop!"

Maya closed her eyes again taking a deep breath; her eyes returning to normal.

Sarah and Adam both stood up. "Well, that was a rather dicey moment, wasn't it?" He looked at Sarah who rolled her eyes.

She turned to Maya smiling. "Interesting."

Maya looked at her oddly. "You mean that is all you have to say?"

"Sarah don't!" Sylar shouted.

Sarah only smiled at Maya inexplicably then focused her stare on Adam.

"Oh…shit!" Adam groaned. "Not again."

Her eyes grew dark as a loud piercing sound came from out of her. Adam began to scream in pain. The doors began opening and slamming shut as the fireplace blazed out of control. Sarah stood over him smiling malevolently as he fell to the ground, dead.

Sylar ran to Sarah as she began to fall over. He held her stroking her hair as she recovered. "Baby, are you ok?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She whispered then looked up at Maya who was staring at her stunned.

Adam sat up glaring at Sarah angrily. "Now what did you have to go and do that for? You know killing me just pisses me off. And it stings like hell."

"Because it's fun." Sarah grinned. "And I know you can take it."

"Mujer del Diablo." Maya whispered with horror.

Sarah stared at her laughing with incredulity. "Who are _you_ calling devil woman? Your pot is just as black as my kettle, falta."

Maya shook her head fearfully. "No…you enjoy your power! Mine is a curse! You kill for pleasure."

"It is a survival instinct, not pleasure!" Sarah shouted. "Know the difference, crude eyes! And by the way, that black tears problem you have…there's probably a Visine for that!"

"You bitch…" But Maya did not finish her sentence. She doubled over clutching her abdomen screaming in severe pain.

Sarah stared at her flabbergasted, then up at Sylar.

"What's going on?" Sylar asked staring oddly at Maya.

"Um, it could be she has severe appendicitis…" Sarah opened Maya's coat exposing her protruding belly. "but I think you're about to become a father!" Sarah said looking up at him with a stunned whisper.

"What?" Sylar shouted in shock.

"Let the games begin!" Adam whispered to himself.

"Just help me get her to the bed!" Sarah ordered Sylar and Adam. Sylar quickly picked her up carrying her to the bed as Sarah watched desolately.

"_I'm with child_?" Maya shouted in horror. "This is not possible!"

Sarah's mouth gaped open. "_You didn't know you were pregnant? How in the hell can you not know your pregnant_?"

"I don't understand!" Maya screamed in pain. "I didn't know how this happened! _How can this be_?"

"Well, if your mommy and daddy didn't tell you, I sure as hell ain't gonna do it." Sarah replied. She turned and started running through the cabin looking through closets.

"Well, thank goodness we have a doctor in the house." Adam grinned.

"I'm a psychologist!" Sarah shouted as she ran through the house.

Sylar came up behind Sarah putting his hands on her shoulder. "What are you looking for?" He asked her.

She turned around to face him. He could see she was on the verge of tears. "My sanity! I had to of been insane to think that falling in love was going to be different this time! The second the words came out of my mouth, your former lover shows up and goes into labor with your child. What in the hell was I thinking?"

"Wait a minute!" Sylar shook his head incredulously. "You can't possibly think that this child is mine? That kid could be anybody's! How do you know Mohinder didn't do her after I split? Maybe it's Monroe! But Sarah, that child is not mine!"

Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "You saw her last time in mid-April, right? Well this is early February…do the math!"

"Bullshit!" He seethed.

"Gabriel!" Sarah shouted. "That girl might as well be Mother Theresa! She was a virgin when you slept with her for God sake! I seriously doubt that she went running out and spread eagle for the first man that came along!"

"But we only did it once!" He retorted.

"Well you have some powerful swimmers living in those gonads of yours!" Sarah turned around and continued to look for anything to help in the delivery process.

He grabbed her pulling her into his arms. "Sarah, I am not going to lose you!"

"Gabriel!" She hissed. "Your ex-lover is in there about to give birth to your child! This is not the most appropriate time to be discussing our future!"

She turned around and walked off as Sylar angrily approached Maya's bedside. "Would you please tell everybody that this is a mistake and that kid isn't mine?"

"There has never been anybody else!" She shouted. "You were the only one, Gabriel!"

"Well, there ya go." Adam shrugged. "Sounds pretty cut and dry to me."

"How do I know you're not the father?" Sylar snarled disdainfully at him.

"That would be by uncomplicated logic." Adam's lips formed a firm line. "At the time you were probably banging her, was about the time I was in Texas with Peter Petrelli trying to release the Shanti Virus, which by the way I still felt was a good plan, but no use dwelling on it. Then I spent several months six feet under in a coffin dying over and over again, so I'm sure you can understand I could not possibly be the father."

"This is your child Gabriel!" Maya screamed. "You were the only man I have ever been with."

"Oh…what a pity to be you right now." Adam laughed.

"Fuck off!" Sylar shouted.

Sarah came running back to Maya with several blankets. She handed one of the blankets to Adam. "Here, cut these up into three foot squares."

"What for?" He asked dumbstruck.

"To wrap the baby in, you dumbass!" She sat on the bed next to Maya.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" They all turned around as Niki, Elle and Mohinder stood in the doorway gaping at them in shock.

"What the hell indeed!" Sarah replied angrily.

"Oh look…the cavalry has arrived!" Sylar smirked. "Hey, Mohinder! It looks like you're about to become a father!"

"What?" Niki stared at Mohinder who shook his head with disbelief.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He shouted at Sylar.

"Well, Maya is about to give birth!" He informed him. "Congratulations! It looks like you're about to be a father."

"You really are a douche bag!" Sarah yelled at him dabbing cool water on Maya's forehead. "This baby is yours! Just get it through your thick skull! Mohinder! Get over here and help me!"

Mohinder quickly shook his head. "I am not a medical doctor."

"Well neither am I!" Sarah retorted. "But we don't have time to get her to the hospital! I can already see the head coming! We're going to have to do this here."

"What's our next option?" Sylar asked her.

Sarah turned glowering at him. "There are not other options. This baby is about to be born!"

"Would everybody shut the fuck up!" Maya screamed. "This hurts like hell and you are all making me crazy."

Sarah sat down beside her stroking her hair. "I'm sorry Maya. Look, I know this isn't the most ideal atmosphere, but we are all going to have to do this together. Niki has been through this before. It's not going to be easy. I don't know shit about having babies, but we'll do the best we can. Are you ready?"

Maya nodded then held on tight to Sarah's hand giving a loud scream.

Elle stood in the doorway watching it all unfold. "Fuck me sideways!" She whispered.

* * *

Two hours later Maya smiled as she lay in bed holding her new baby boy. Niki, Mohinder and Elle all sat beside her staring at him telling her what a beautiful child he was. 

"What are you going to name him?" Niki asked her.

"I am going to name him Alejandro…just like my brother." She looked up at Sylar who was staring at his son, not quite sure how to proceed.

He looked out the window where he saw Sarah sitting on the porch bench. She had her arms folded in front of her trying to stay warm. Slowly, and intently he walked out the door. He sat down beside her putting his coat around her. He tried to pull her in close to him, but she only pulled away from him.

"Baby, don't do this." He whispered sadly. "I love you."

She looked up at him without emotion. "This changes everything, Gabriel. When I woke up this morning, I was really beginning to believe there was some way…some warped and twisted way that maybe there was a chance we could have a life together. But once again, the bottom fell out. Just like it always does. And I'm left falling into another bottomless pit of despair."

He put his hands on her shoulders making her look at him. "This morning we made love. You looked into my eyes and told me you loved me! Can you look in my eyes now and tell me you don't love me?"

Sarah looked away from him. "It doesn't matter how I feel. You have a child now."

"But I am not going to marry her!" He appealed to her desperately. "I don't love her, Sarah I love you! I have been in love with you for a long time!"

She stood up looking at him with no emotion on her face. "Gabriel, I don't have a soul. My heart does not love! I do not have a family, I do not have friends. And I don't love you! But there is a girl in there who once loved you enough to give you her virginity only to have the life snuffed out of her by the man she loved. I know what that feels like. And now, she has your child! Go Gabriel. Go be with your family."

Then without emotion she walked away into the blizzard. Sylar only stood watching her.

A moment later he heard the baby cry. He turned and looked in the window at Maya trying to feed him and the others helping. Once again he watched where Sarah walked away from him.

Sylar tearfully walked into the house to meet his new son.

**  
--END****--**

Author's Notes: Well, I always give credit where credit is due. The "There's a Visine for that" line with regard to Maya's eyes came from my friend and fellow author Tonya, AKA TMM1205 who has two excellent stories of her own, Fear Itself and New Alliances (which she had BETTER be updating NOW!"). Check them out…their both great reads!


	20. Chapter 20

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 19 – Company Girl

_Gray and Son's –__ Brooklyn, NY  
__August 3, 2006_

"Can I help you?" The bespectacled young man behind the counter addressed the pretty young woman as she entered his shop.

She approached him smiling. He stared at her admiring her attractiveness. Her hair was long and red cascading down her back in a loose braid. Intense dark eyes stared out at him from behind a pair of offsetting glasses. She reached into her bag and pulled out an item carefully wrapped in tissue paper. "This watch belonged to my mother. I'd like to get it fixed." She carefully unwrapped the paper, handing him the watch.

He took the watch and held it up to his ear. "This watch hasn't worked in years. When was the last time it worked?"

"I'm not sure." She replied smiling up at him. "My mother died when I was a child, so at least twenty years. I found it the other day when I was going through some of her things."

"Well, I can fix it." He told her taking a receipt book out of his drawer. "But it's going to take me a few days."

"I can wait." The woman smiled as she walked around the shop looking at the tools and merchandise. A large crystal in the front of the store caught her eye. In its deep crevasses were fragments of dried blood that would go unnoticed by the untrained eye. She picked it up, examining it closely. "You may want to have this cleaned." She told him. "It's a little dirty."

"Will you put that down, please?" He told her nervously. "That has been in the family for years."

"Of course." She smiled undaunted. "So sorry." She continued to look around as he watched her apprehensively.

"Is there something else I can help you with?" He asked her softly.

She looked up at him meeting his eyes. "I'm just looking around. You don't mind, do you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Of course not."

"You know, I came here about a month ago, but the sign in the door said you were out of town." She watched him as he looked up at her uneasily. "And then I came back a few weeks ago and it said you were out of town again."

"I travel to conventions." He replied tersely. "Is that a crime?"

"How would I know?" She asked ingenuously. "I just noticed you travel a lot, Gabriel."

Abruptly, the mild-mannered watch maker became angry. He stopped what he was doing, taking off his glasses. "Ok, who in the fuck are you? And how in the hell do you know my name?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "I already told you. I need my watch fixed. And your name? I saw your business card on your desk."

He slowly nodded putting his glasses back on.

"So tell me?" She continued to ask him. "How does a watchmaker manage to make so much money to be able to do all the traveling you do? It seems like the expenses would be…murder…on the budget."

He stood up. Holding out his hand he gave it a twist as the front door locked. She turned and found herself face to face with him. She stared up at him defiantly. "I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?"

"I thought we cleared that up already." She replied calmly.

He held the watch out shaking it in his hand. "This watch is costume jewelry! It is not even ten years old! You want to tell me again how you got this watch?"

"Estate sale over in Queens." She replied tauntingly.

In an instant, he held out his hand picking her up by the throat, slamming her against the wall. "Ok…I'm going to stop playing nice now. " He sneered. "You know who I am. Now tell me who in the hell you are. When I kill, I take names."

"Somebody who is going to make you very sorry you decided to fuck with me today!" She hissed as she arched outward kicking him in the groin. Sylar doubled over screaming in pain as she calmly picked up her bag heading for the door.

"I am not finished with you!" He shouted raising his hand again. But to his shock, she closed her eyes sending him flying into the display case.

As she approached the door, she turned to him. "Oh yes, you are." She smiled as the door became unbolted and opened. She walked out smiling exultantly at him.

Sylar stood up and ran out the door after her as she calmly walked away. He took off his glasses flabbergasted. Before turning the corner, she turned and waved at him tauntingly. "Who the hell was that?" He whispered to himself.

As Sarah rounded the corner she removed her wig and glasses laughing to herself. "Mr. Gray, you have met your match."

* * *

When Sarah walked into headquarters, proud of her encounter with Gabriel Gray, she walked past Thompson's office. Very faintly she could hear a woman moaning coming from inside. Slowly, she opened the door. 

Candice was leaning across the desk, her skirt pulled up while Thompson took her from behind.

Sarah walked in slamming the door behind her. "_You fucking__ son-of-a-bitch!_" She shouted at Thompson!

"Do you _mind_?" Candice shouted at her incredulously.

"Sarah, this really is very embarrassing for all of us." Thompson scoffed at her. "I've moved on. You really need to do the same."

Sarah stood angrily shaking her head. "You are the most revolting piece of fecal matter ever to grace the planet. How dare you!"

Candice stood up putting her underpants back on. "Jealous much, Sarah?"

Sarah looked like she was going to be sick. "Oh…my…God! What has he been telling you."

"I told her the truth Sarah." Thompson smiled complacently. "That we have been having an affair for the last three years, but when you insisted I leave my wife for you, I just couldn't bring myself to do that."

Sarah stared at him in disgust and then slowly began laughing. She looked at Candice. "You don't seriously believe him, do you?"

"I know what you are, Sarah!" She sneered. "And yes, I believe him because when you get pissed off about something, you become a crazy bitch!"

"Candice…look at _me_." She smiled arrogantly. "And now look at _him_! Do you seriously think I can't do any better?"

"She is in a state of denial, Candice." Thompson shook his head condescendingly. He turned to Sarah. "Sweetheart, if you are ever going to move on from this, you have got to learn that I am just no longer available to you. Now if there is anything I can do to help you get through this moment, just say the word and I'm there for you."

Again, Sarah began to laugh so hard that tears came from her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You know damn well that the only reason I was sleeping with you was to keep you from going after her and Elle." She shook her head smiling. "But you went and did her anyway! You...fucking…tool bag!" Then she looked at Candice. "I realize right now he has you convinced that I had a school girl crush on him and there is nothing I can say that is going to convince you otherwise. But you know what? I don't care anymore! Because…HALLELUJAH! Today I am DONE!!! I no longer have to worry about him scoping on you because you obviously don't have enough self-respect for me to give a fuck anyway!" She turned to Thompson. "And as for you…you can believe whatever you want! You can tell her whatever you want and maybe she'll believe it! But the truth is there. And thank GOD I don't have to look at that Vienna sausage you call a cock anymore and I don't have to feel it between my legs while I am mentally doing my grocery list. I can now throw my puke bucket out the window forever! So Candice…Betty…or whatever the fuck your name is today…THANK YOU!" She headed to the door as Candice stood watching her curiously.

Thompson took a deep breath watching her walk away. As she turned the corner to her office she let out a loud "BOO-YA!" causing others to stare.

* * *

_Outside Davenport,Iowa  
__Not So Distant Future_

Sarah came in the front door, her eyes meeting with Sylar's as he sat in a chair near the bed. She pointedly ignored him as she walked over to check on Maya. He angrily grabbed his coat and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

"So who in the hell pissed in his Wheaties?" Elle laughed. "But I guess I would be pissed too if I spent days on end alone in a secluded in a cabin getting copious amounts of sex and my pregnant ex-girlfriend showed up. You gotta admit that was pretty crappy timing."

She noticed Sarah was searching for something. "What are you looking for?" Elle asked her.

"The mute button!" She replied. "Anything to make you shut the fuck up!"

Niki, Adam and Mohinder all snickered.

"Is that any way to treat somebody who led the rescue team to come and pull your ungrateful ass out of here?" Elle shouted.

Sarah began to laugh. "Oh…_you_ led the rescue team. So you only brought Mohinder and Niki along to hold the flashlight, right?"

Elle stared at her with her arms folded in front of her. "Well yeah…of course until we all got stuck in here with you!"

"Yeah, it's kind of like the volunteer fire department." She smiled condescendingly.

"Yeah, well…if I were you, I wouldn't of wanted to be rescued either." Elle countered.

"And why would that be?" Sarah stared at her amused.

"Because it's very clear we interrupted something." She replied. "I've seen the looks going on back and forth between the two of you. Is it possible that my sister the ice queen finally melted and gave her heart to the prince of darkness?"

"Shut up, Elle!" Sarah turned to walk away.

But Elle continued to taunt her. "You fell in love with him, didn't you Sarah."

Sarah turned around exasperated. "Arrrrgh! What is it going to take to make you _shut __up_!"

"How about the truth?" Elle put her hands on her hips. "You two have been trapped here in this little house on the prairie for days together. He, the oh-so-sexy serial killer and the beautiful, unobtainable, kinky executioner who doesn't kiss her prey on the lips. It doesn't exactly look like you two have been making an effort to get out of here, even though the last two days hasn't been snowing." Elle stood in front of Sarah folding her arms with a taunting smile. "I have known you for most of my life, Sarah! If you wanted to get out of here, you would have found a way out of this place and nothing would have stopped you. But you didn't want to. Admit it Sarah! You're in love."

Sarah nodded staring at her. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm done."

"Good." Sarah replied walked to the bed to check on Maya and the baby as Elle flopped down at the dining table.

Mohinder approached Elle tenderly. "Niki and I are going to try to head up to the market up the road and get some food since we won't be able to get out of here for a day or so. Would you like to come with us?"

She stood up glaring at Sarah. "Anything to get away from her!" Elle snarled as she grabbed her coat.

Niki slowly approached Sarah. "I know it's hard, but try to take it easy on her. Despite how she acts, she really does care about you."

Sarah looked up at Niki taken aback. "Elle Bishop? Are we talking about the same person?"

Niki nodded. "When she heard about your car going off the road, she was really upset. She doesn't know how to show it, but under the surface she really cares about you."

Sarah looked curiously in Elle's direction than back at Niki. "Thanks. Be careful out there."

Adam stood up. "You guys just go on without me…I'll be fine here."

Mohinder laughed sardonically. "I don't think so. You're coming with us."

Adam laughed harshly. "Well surely you jest."

"I jest not." Mohinder replied. "I don't trust you one bit."

"So you're making me go, but Sylar, who is even a badder boy than I am gets to stay here?" He protested.

"Good God Monroe, you sound like you're seven!" Niki shouted. "Just get your goddam coat on and shut the hell up!"

"Ooooh!" He smiled appreciatively at her. "I like a beautiful woman who uses brute force! So sexy!"

Niki grabbed his coat and threw it at him. "Move!"

"This ought to be a blast." Elle groaned as they all walked out the door.

Sarah sat down on the bed next to Maya. "How are you feeling?"

"I am good." She looked down at her baby. "I still can't believe this is happening. I wasn't expecting this at all." She shook her head apprehensively. "I'm not ready."

"Nobody ever really is." Sarah smiled sadly looking down at the infant.

Maya looked up at her tenderly. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure." Sarah smiled apprehensively as she took the infant from Maya. She looked down at his face, clearly moved. "He's beautiful."

"Si." Maya smiled. "He is. Do you want to have children?"

Sarah laughed shaking her head. "Oh God no! I would be a terrible mother." Sarah smiled down at the baby as she carefully handed him back to Maya. "Mohinder was listening to the radio and the snow is supposed to stop tonight. I am hoping tomorrow we can dig out and get you and your baby to the hospital." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Sarah." Maya called after her. Sarah stopped and turned around. "I am sorry I misjudged you before."

Sarah folded her arms across her chest as she came back toward her shaking her head. "You didn't misjudge me, Maya. I am everything you said I was and then some. The Company raised me to be the perfect killer. If I ever had a soul, I sold it a long time ago. It's what I am. And there is no way out."

"You and me, are very much alike in our powers." She replied empathically.

Sarah nodded cautiously. "That is probably the only similarity we share. You are a good person, Maya. I wish I was more like you."

Maya watched as Sarah looked sadly at the baby. She could see her eyes begin to tear up.

"Elle is right. You love him, don't you?" Maya asked her softly.

Sarah shook her head half-smiling. "It doesn't matter. You know, when I woke up this morning, I wanted so much to believe that there was a place in this world for us. That maybe somehow we could have a life together. But then you arrived and I was quickly jolted back to the reality of what I am; what he is. I am a trained assassin. He is a serial killer. They don't exactly write fairy tales about people like us."

Maya shook her head sadly. "He is a very evil man! I loved him once, but I learned tragically what kind of monster he really was. I thought he loved me. But he only wanted my powers. He murdered my twin brother Alejandro in cold blood. His body was growing cold in his hotel room while he was making love to me in my room."

Sarah nodded. "I know." She said softly. "It was a small hotel in Virginia next to a Lake. You and Sylar had a picnic there that afternoon complete with a bottle of wine, right?"

Maya's eyes narrowed distrustfully. "How could you possibly know that?"

"If you think you hated me before, you are really going to hate me now, Maya." She looked at Maya composedly.

Maya nodded. "Go on."

Sarah leaned back against the arm of a chair folding her arms. "I'm sure you often wondered why your brother's murder didn't make the newspapers. Or why the only thing Alejandro was able to find on the internet about Gabriel Gray was the death of his mother." She looked at Maya who listened intently to every word as she cradled her baby. "That is because for all this time, Sylar's deeds have been covered up. He has left a trail of bodies coast to coast. I have been one of the people cleaning up after him. And your brother was one of the many bodies I had to dispose of."

"Dispose of?" Maya stared at Sarah, her eyes filled with loathing. "You mean you just take my brother and disposed of him like a piece of garbage? You didn't give him a proper burial? NO! You let him leave the world without salvation for his soul! How could you?"

"Maya, I am not a priest. It is not my job to save souls." She replied firmly. "It was my job to cover Sylar's ass. I did not know your brother. But even if I did, it would not change things. It was my assignment and I play by the rules."

"You play by the rules?" Maya sneered at her venomously. "Without even a single thought to who might get hurt? You didn't know my brother! You just took him and buried him in an unmarked grave!"

Sarah nodded slowly. "Like I said. I am everything you said I was. And more." She started to walk away.

As she was about to walk outside, she could hear Maya talking to her slowly. "Did you ever have a choice?"

Sarah turned back looking at her sadly. "No. My parents died when I was six. The company knew of my powers and they took me in. They raised me this way. Once you are with the company, you can't leave. They will find you. And when they do..." She shook her head. "There is no leaving the company. Once you are in, you are in for life."

"So you never had a life outside those walls?" She whispered.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Actually, there was a time they let me go. I tried to leave them once to live a normal life. I even got married." She closed her eyes.

"But you not married anymore, no?" Maya asked her softly.

She shook her head. "No. He stabbed me several times with a kitchen knife and threw my body into a ravine to die. I laid there for nearly a week in sub freezing temperatures wrapped in a plastic trash bag."

"Mi Dios!" Maya whispered horrified. "How were you able to survive?"

"Just one thing." Sarah whispered leaning closer to her. "Revenge."

Maya wrinkled her forehead thoughtfully. "Did you get your revenge?"

Sarah nodded. "The company came and took me back to the fold. Six months later I walked into his office building and killed him and anybody who was unfortunate enough to get in my way."

Maya looked down at the baby for a moment then back up at Sarah. "So you had a man you loved and trusted turn on you."

"Yes, I did." Sarah answered her softly. "We have something else in common."

"There is no evil in your heart, Sarah." Maya told her softly. "You are not like him."

Sarah half smiled. "You get some rest, ok." She smiled as she walked out the door.

She stood on the porch and dialed using Mohinder's cell phone.

Bob answered abruptly. "Dr. Suresh..." He greeted her.

"Guess again." Sarah replied.

"Sarah!" Bob's voice sounded relieved. "Thank God! Where have you been? Are you alright?"

Sarah sat down on the porch bench. "I'm fine. But as for where I have been; it's a long story that started at the bottom of a frozen lake and ended in a log cabin in the woods with Maya Herrera having a baby."

Bob sat down his glasses. "Maya had the baby?"

"Yes." Sarah replied skeptically. "It's funny. Everybody knew she was pregnant but her. What do you know Bob?"

"I had heard she was pregnant." He told her flatly. "But I did not know who the father was…I assumed it was Gabriel Gray."

Sarah stood up walking to the edge of the porch. "What are you up to, Bob?"

"Sarah, there are things I know in my position that are classified." He told her sternly. "You know this Sarah and it would be in your best interest to remember this."

"I understand." She replied. "And I suppose you aren't going to tell me how a twenty-eight-year-old woman gets pregnant and has no idea how it happened?"

Bob ignored her question. "Do you have an update on Adam Monroe's location?"

"Evasive as always, I see." She smirked into the phone. "But as for Adam's location, right now he is probably at the general store down the road deciding what kind of ice cream he wants for desert tonight."

_"ADAM MONROE IS THERE WITH YOU?"_He shouted into the phone causing Sarah to nearly drop it.

"Yes." She replied petulantly. "He arrived here this morning with pregnant Maya in tow. How they ended up together we haven't figured that out yet. And don't ever shout at me like that again."

Bob took a deep breath, irritated by her impudence. "Sarah, you have your orders to take Adam Monroe out! Why is he there having an ice cream social with you?"

"Because I have been a little busy helping to deliver Maya's baby!" She responded angrily. "And if you shout at me one more time…"

"I'm sorry." He groveled. "I have a lot on my mind right now. Not only have I been concerned for you, but Elle has been missing for several days. Nobody knows where she is."

Sarah shook her head. "I can tell you have been working up a big sweat looking for her, Bob. If you were looking hard at all, you would learn that she is right here with Niki and Mohinder."

"She is with Dr. Suresh and Ms. Sanders?" Bob stood up shocked.

"Yes she is!" Sarah replied. "So how many days went by before you even noticed she was missing, Bob?"

"Don't get on that boat, Sarah!" Bob demanded her.

"Well somebody has to look after her!" She shouted. "You and your ex-wife sure don't seem to give a flying fuck."

"Sarah!" Bob shouted. "That will be enough."

"Fine!" She retorted. "Anyway, hopefully I'll be back by tomorrow night."

"And Sylar?" He asked her curiously.

"We came to find Adam Monroe." She replied simply. "We found him and now we're coming home."

"But not together?" He replied.

"No." She shook her head. "Not together." Sadly she looked down at her ankles which were crossed as she leaned against the porch rail. "Well, unless there will be anything else, I'm hanging up now."

"One more thing…" Bob reminded her. "You were sent there to carry out a job, Sarah."

Sarah thought for a moment as she saw the four including Adam coming back up the road from the market. "Have I ever let you down yet?"

"Just don't let me down this time." He bellowed as he hung up the phone.

"Goodbye to you too…prick." She shouted into the phone before shutting and putting it in her pocket.

She turned to go back in the house running smack into Sylar. He grabbed her arm, pulled her in to him kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Have you taken a close look at Maya's baby?" Niki asked Mohinder as they walked back from the store. 

"Not through a magnifying glass." He replied wearily as they trudged through the snow blowing in their faces. "Why?"

Niki looked up at him thoughtfully. "He doesn't really have any Hispanic features, does he?"

Mohinder shrugged. "He may just have his father's coloring. That is quite normal."

Niki shook her head. "His skin is fair and neither Sylar nor Maya have fair skin. How can their offspring have fair skin?"

"Well, Sylar's family Angelo roots." Mohinder replied thoughtfully. "I'll take a better look when we get back to the house."

"Are you saying one of the parents _isn't_ one of the parents?" Elle asked sticking her head between them.

Niki rolled her eyes irritably. "Nobody is saying anything of the sort. We are just surprised that his skin coloring is so fair when both of the parents have darker features."

"Well, if I may interject…" Adam began

"No!" They all three shouted in unison.

Adam shrugged. "I was just going to say that the child reminds me more of Sarah than he does Maya."

They stopped walking and turned staring at him intrigued.

Mohinder shook his head. "Ok, I ask only out of morbid curiosity, but what exactly are you suggesting?"

Adam shrugged. "It is only an observation. I am not suggesting anything."

Elle began laughing viciously. "You don't _make_ simple observations, Methuselah! You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't know something! Spill it!"

"I am sure there is nothing to spill." He replied as he started walking again.

Niki grabbed his shoulder and threw him into a snow bank. She turned and walked over to him picking him up by his collar. "Ok you limey prick! If you know something, tell us! If not, then just shut the fuck up."

Adam pursed his lips as he stared back in her face. "Ok. I'll tell you what I know. But back at the cabin because I am colder than a witches tit!"

Niki helped him up. "Get a move on!" She ordered him as they all finished the short walk to the cabin.

* * *

Sarah abruptly pulled away from him. "Don't make this harder than this already is." She tried to walk away, but he stood in front of her. 

"I hope this is hard!" He shouted. "I hope this is hell for you. _Because this is __goddamn fucking __hell for me_!"

She angrily brushed past him. "Out of my way!"

"No." He hissed grabbing her by the wrist.

"Let go of me." She replied scornfully as she pulled out of his grasp.

"If you really wanted to get away from me, you would have been gone already." He narrowed his eyes with a sly smile.

Sarah shook her head with frustration as she jerked her hand away, then stomped toward the fishing shack. Sylar followed closely behind her. "Why are you doing this?" He shouted at her.

"Because I am trying to get away from you!" She retorted as she kept walking.

"No! Why in the fuck are you punishing me?" He pleaded with her.

She stopped just before entering the shack. "It doesn't matter, Gabriel. Don't you get it? We can't do this. I told you a long time ago that love doesn't happen for someone like me. It doesn't happen for people like us!"

"What are you talking about?" He shouted.

"I'm talking about this!" She hollered at him pointing in the house toward Maya. "Your former lover is in there. A very kind woman who just gave birth to your child."

"You think I don't know that?" He replied clenching his teeth angrily.

Sarah folded her arms in front of her. "Do you Gabriel? Do you really? Because that child has been here for hours and you have yet to even look at him!"

Sylar closed his eyes then spoke; his tone filled with vexation. "Sarah, there is something really wrong here. That kid can't be mine!"

Sarah shook her head infuriated, then opened the door to the shack stepping inside as he followed. She sat down in one of the chairs. "Gabriel, nine months ago, you had sex with her. And then she shows up here carrying your child which she pops out practically the second she says Hola! I'm having a difficult time understanding what part of this isn't adding up for you."

He leaned forward taking a deep breath. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't share this with the others. But that child can't be mine. Before I…you know…" He lowered his head looking embarrassed.

"Before you what?" She asked curiously.

He took a deep breath, exasperated. "I pulled out."

"You mean you pulled out before you ejaculated?" She offered.

He held out his hands triumphantly. "Yes."

She looked up enlightened. "I see."

"Sarah, he can't be mine!" He shook his head insistently.

Sarah sadly shook her head. "Gabriel, it doesn't matter. No matter if you are the father or not, it doesn't change things."

His face dropped. "What do you mean?"

She leaned forward folding her hands against her knee. "Gabriel, I know exactly who and what you are. And you know what I am. We're kindred souls. The first time I saw your eyes, I wanted you. And I was going to have you. But it was all about sex. I had no school girl delusions about changing you or helping you find your way. I wanted to sleep with you, then drop you off in Texas. I would have never seen you again. It would have been over and done with."

She straightened up in her chair, resting her head on her chin. "But then something happened. I couldn't resist you. I got close to you. I saw your gentle side. You were sweet and you brought a side in me that I never knew I had. But it wasn't real. We have been here together in this cabin for a week and we created this fictitious world where none of your crimes existed. For the first time ever I have felt normal. I was happy. But as soon as I let my guard down, the ex-lover shows up and threw a rock right through this fantasy world we created."

He stood then reached down pulling her up. "It wasn't a fantasy, Sarah. What I feel for you is very real. I have never felt this way before about anybody."

She looked up at him half smiling. "Do you honestly see us spending the rest of our lives together?"

"Yes! I do!" Sylar replied. "Ok, so we're not a conventional couple! Neither were Bonnie and Clyde…or Sid and Nancy."

Sarah cocked her head glowering at him with narrowed eyes..

Sylar signed deeply. "Ok, bad example…but what I'm trying to say is that we don't have to get married, have babies and do the whole nuclear family thing. You said it yourself. We bring out the best in each other." He caressed her face gently. "I have never been happier than I was last night when you kissed me. And then this morning waking up with you in my arms was the most amazing feeling I have ever had. Sarah, I love you. And I _know_ you love me."

She shook her head tearfully. "Gabriel, you don't get it! Loving you is not the problem. This world was not made for us to be happy in. We cannot have a normal life! Right now it's all hearts and flowers and you making me breakfast after making love all night and it's wonderful, but what it all boils down to is we have a foundation built on passion. There is no substance and sooner or later it is all going to come crumbling down around us. And what do we have left? Nothing but ugliness. I love you Gabriel and I will love you until the day I die. But we are the darkness." She gently touched his face. "I love you too much right now to ever turn us into what I know we will become."

He grabbed her arm. She could see tears in his eyes. "Don't do this baby. Please."

She stood close to him and gently kissed his lips. Then she turned and started to walk away. But before she left she turned to him. There were tears in her eyes. "Tomorrow I will be leaving. I have already talked to Bob. He will make arrangements for you to get back to New York." She closed her eyes blinking back tears. "But when we get back, don't try to find me. I am going to go deep cover. You'll never see me again."

Gabriel stood watching her leave. She entered the house closing the door behind her; she didn't turn and look at him.

Sylar stood there, alone. Empty. His heart filled with pain. He went back inside the shack closing the door behind him. Clenching his fists, he began to rage.

* * *

Sarah shut the door behind her. For a moment she stood in silence. Maya and the baby were sleeping, so she slowly crept to the bathroom. 

She stood with her back against the door. Soon the tears began to fall. She slid her back down the door falling to a heap on the floor in a fury of silent tears.

--END--


	21. Chapter 21

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 20 – Veracity

_August 4th, 2006  
__Brooklyn, NY_

Eden McCain sat up in her sofa bed flipping through TV channels. She kept a paper bag and a box of Kleenex next to her bedside nursing a cold she came down with over the weekend. Dr. Suresh had been kind enough to bring her some soup earlier which she ate for dinner. Thought it soothed her spirit, she continued to feel like crap. Staring at the Nyquil on her end table, she grabbed the bottle, pouring out the recommended dose into the small plastic cup. "Ok." She said aloud putting the bottle back on the table. "Work your spell."

Not finding anything on TV, she finally shut the set off, snuggling down under the covers. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, she jumped as somebody knocked on her door. Peering through the peephole, she closed her eyes contorting her features with irritation as Sarah Noonan's dark eyes stared back at her. "Super bitch is in town." She muttered to herself.

"Hey." She slowly opened the door greeting her woozily.

"Oh wow…you look like shit." Sarah remarked staring at her swollen eyes and red nose. She held out her hand feeling her forehead. "And you're running a fever. Go get in bed. I'll come back in the morning before we head to the airport." She started to turn to leave.

"No." Eden shook her head. "It's ok. I could use the company. Common in."

"Ok." Sarah walked in looking around. "This isn't too bad."

"I've lived in worse, believe me." She replied crawling back under the covers. "Sit down. If you want anything, kitchen is right over there."

"I'm good." She replied pulling up a chair. "Um, do you need anything? Do you want me to fix you some tea or anything?"

Eden shook her head. "I got my drugs, my Kleenex and Dr. Suresh brought over some soup for me earlier. It was some kind of spicy Indian chicken soup with lots of curry and spices. He said it would open my sinus back up. Did it ever! My sinus's have been draining snot ever since. There still some in the fridge if you want some."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Uh, no thanks. If I had an appetite I just lost it." Sarah leaned forward in her chair. "So speaking of Dr. Suresh, I'm stopping by on Noah Bennet's instructions to confirm you are on target with your assignment. What should I tell him?"

Eden looked at Sarah smiling derisively. "You came all the way to New York just to check up on me? You're kidding me, right?"

"Do I look like I have a fucking sense of humor?" Sarah billeted with arrogance. "But no, I didn't come all the way here to check up on you. I have my own mission. But you are new to the organization. Therefore your activities need to be monitored closely. Very closely."

Eden crossed her arms staring at her rebelliously. "I see."

Sarah started at her arrogantly. "Let's get something clear right now. I know you don't like me. And if you think that hurts my feelings; it doesn't. I am not loved by many, but I don't lose sleep over it. I have too many other things keeping me awake at night to give a flying fuck about what people think about me."

Eden shrugged staring at her perplexedly. "And your point here would be what?"

Sarah leaned forward narrowing her eyes. "My point is that I have a job to do, and so do you! So do what you came here to do and get your ass back to Primatech for the next assignment."

Eden sneezed then reached into the Kleenex box, blowing her nose . "It's not that easy." She sniffled. "Dr. Suresh is a sweet old man who has no family in the states. He's lonely and just needs to talk sometimes."

Sarah took a deep breath rolling her eyes. "Touching. But Eden, it doesn't matter. We are not to get close to our assignments. If you do, you are asking for nothing but trouble and heartache. Right now he thinks you are a sweet girl who lives alone in the city. But if he knew that you really work for a covert agency, he wouldn't hesitate to tell you to fuck off."

Eden looked up at her sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing getting involved in this organization."

Sarah laughed acerbically. "Well, I got news for you babe…there's no turning back. Maybe you missed that part of the orientation where they told you that once you're in, you're in for life! There is only one way out of the company…have you ever heard the expression 'take em to the bridge?". So I suggest you learn what I did a long time ago. If there is anything left of your human side, kill it. Hide it away so there is nothing left of you. Do not get close to your subjects. And especially, do not fall in love."

Eden looked up at her sadly. "With our subjects?"

Sarah shook her head. "With anybody."

"Why?" Eden asked guardedly.

Sarah leaned forward, her voice filled with severity. "Because someday you may be asked to kill. You don't' want to care."

Eden shook her head terrified. "Oh my God! When this is over, they want me to kill Dr. Suresh, don't they."

Sarah stood up picking up her bag. "I don't know." She shrugged shaking her head half-smiling. "Look, I know I'm a bitch. And I know how you feel about me. But I grew up in this company. Sometimes it is very cruel. I know what you have been through in your life and I know your trying to make a new start. I don't have any friends. I don't' want any. But if you ever need to talk, or just vent, I'm around, ok?"

Eden stared at Sarah, taken aback by her atypical show of kindness. "Thanks."

Sarah opened the door exiting into the hall, then came to an abrupt stop as she stepped back inside slamming the door. "_Oh shit!_"

"What's wrong?" Eden asked peering through the peephole.

"That's _my_ assignment!" She scooted in next to Eden looking through the peephole at Gabriel Gray. "If he sees me, I'm screwed!"

"Gabriel?" Eden asked her astonished. "He works with Dr. Suresh. He's completely harmless."

Sarah looked at her stunned. "Harmless my ass! Eden! He's a serial killer!"

"What?" Eden shouted. "You've got to be kidding me! He's a dweeb!"

"Shhhh!" Sarah glowered at her. "Not so fucking loud!"

They both jumped as there was a knock at the door. Eden peered through as she saw Gabriel standing in front of the door. "It's him!" She panicked.

"He can't see me!" Sarah looked around for a hiding place.

"Behind the couch!" Eden whispered as Sarah quickly shot into the tight space.

She slowly opened the door. "Hi Gabriel."

"Hi." He smiled shyly. "I thought I heard you scream. Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She replied sniffling into her Kleenex. "I have a cold and I've been letting out some sneezes that can wake the dead!"

"Oh, I'm sorry you're sick." He nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head uneasily. "Oh, no…I'm ok. Dr. Suresh just brought me some soup and some medicine. I'm just going to lie down and get some rest tonight."

"Ok." He nodded, his eyes peering around the room. "If you're sure your ok. I'll leave you to your company then?"

"Company?" Eden looked at him oddly. "I don't have any company."

He pointed to the chair. "I see a coat and bag. It looks like somebody is here."

Sarah peeked from behind the sofa seeing her belongings on the chair. "Shit!" She thought to herself. Gabriel's head whipped around just as she disappeared from sight.

"Are you sure you don't have any company?" He asked suspiciously.

"This apartment has only one room. Where would I hide them?" She laughed as the back of her neck felt prickly hot, but she remained calm. "Gabriel, I really would like to talk to you some more, but the Nyquil is staring to kick in and I just want to crash."

"Of course." He nodded smiling. "I'll leave you alone then. "If you need anything, I'll be next door."

She opened the door politely escorting him out. "I will Gabriel. Thank you." She shut the door behind him locking it. She turned around slumping against the door before turning to Sarah, who climbed out from behind the couch. "You left your stuff on the chair! Why didn't you just stand up and introduce yourself? God!"

Sarah tilted her head in annoyance. "It's a rare mistake, but shit happens. But not to worry…you handled it fine." She picked up her belongings. "Anyway, feel better. I gotta get some sleep before I meet with Thompson and Candice to fly out in the morning. Remember what I said."

"Thanks for everything." Eden half-smiled with sincerity.

Sarah nodded as she walked through the door.

As she turned the corner to leave, Gabriel Gray stepped out from the shadows. He removed his glasses, smiling as he watched Sarah walk away. "Well hello dark-haired mystery lady. Now to find out just who you are." He smiled viciously as he walked inside Chandra Suresh's apartment.

* * *

_Somewhere Outside of Davenport, Iowa  
__Not So Distant Future_

Elle pounded on the bathroom door. "Sarah! What in the hell are you doing in there! I really need to take a piss!"

She opened the door a crack sneering venomously at her. "If you really have to go that bad, there's a whole field surrounding the house. Now get away and leave me the hell alone!" She slammed the door.

"Bitch!" She shouted as she turned to the others. "God! What is her fucking problem?"

"She just wants some privacy." Niki told her as she sat watching the fire. "And she's right…if you really have to go that bad, go find a tree to stand behind or a log."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Fine! God!" She turned around stomping out the door muttering something about how the company sucks. She stood on the front porch looking out in the middle of the icy tundra. "Great! Nothing but ice, snow and trees!"

"If you're planning on running away from the revelry inside, you're going to have a long, cold walk, luv." She turned to see Adam sitting on one of the wooden chairs. He pointed out at the road. "I don't see that path taking you very far."

She plopped into a chair next to him. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't be caught dead walking alone in these parts. Not after seeing The Blair Witch Project. And that road looks like it goes off into the freaking Twilight Zone."

Adam chuckled. "Would that be so dreadful taking into account our current predicament?"

"Anything's better than this." Elle replied groaning loudly. "God! I have never been so bored in my life! Who does a girl got to fuck to get a drink around here?"

Adam smiled slyly at her pursing his lips as he reached down pulling up a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Will this meet your requirements?"

"Yes!" Elle smiled with ecstasy. "Oh my God!" She reached out grabbing the bottle as Adam jerked it out of reach.

"Not so fast, luv." He cocked his eyebrow at her. "If I give this to you, what are you going to do for me? After all, just a moment ago, you were willing to spread your legs. Does that offer extend to gratitude the keeper of your desires?"

Elle flopped back in her chair with a look of defeat on her face. She rolled her eyes towards him slowly smiling. "There's a boat house out back. Let's go party like it's 1699."

"Guide the way, beautiful lady." Adam smiled standing up putting his arm around her as they headed toward the boat house.

* * *

Mohinder took advantage of a break in the weather to get Maya to a hospital, ordering an obstinate Sylar to accompany him. Upon their return, Mohinder carefully drove up the icy driveway, as Sylar sulked in the passenger seat. His eyes shifted to the power inhibitor hidden safely in an alcove and his pistol in the door storage niche. He then glanced over at Sylar who slumped irritably in his seat. 

As the SUV came to a stop, Sylar started to get out. "Thanks for the lift…doctor." He smirked at him.

"Sit down!" Mohinder commanded him.

"Now just who in the fuck do you think _you're_ talking to?" Sylar scoffed with arrogance as he got out of the vehicle slamming the door..

Mohinder got out of the vehicle then stomped to the other side of the vehicle. "I'm talking to you, you disgusting prick!" He shouted as he shoved Sylar against the vehicle. "You are the lowest kind of species on this planet…even a cockroach is a superior to the likes of you!" He sneered through his teeth

Sylar tilted his head smiling with sarcasm as he began to laugh. "Well Dr. Suresh, you have deeply hurt my feelings. After all we have been through together, this is how you feel about me? I'm saddened. Really I am."

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"_Ooooh_!" Sylar laughed taken aback by his anger. "I never knew you could be such a brute, Mohinder! So what has your tidy whities in a wad?"

Mohinder seethed tightening his grip on Sylar. "Maya Herrera is a good sweet woman who has never performed an unkind act in her entire life! And by one night where you couldn't keep your hands to yourself, she becomes pregnant by your child! She has gone through the pain and suffering all these months of carrying that child and you won't even own up to the fact that child is yours!" Mohinder shoved him against the vehicle holding him in place by his throat.

Sylar began to shake with laughter as Mohinder stared at him despicably. "And just what do you find so amusing?"

"Common Mohinder!" Sylar sneered. "When I was on the run with her and her brother, she used her gift when it served her purpose. She teamed up with Monroe to kill me AND Sarah, so don't serve me that bullshit telling me what a pillar of morality she is! Yes…she is a good woman! Too good for the likes of me! And the pain and suffering she has endured carrying my child? Give me a fucking break…she didn't know she was pregnant until she went into labor! She just thought she had gained a few pounds."

"Regardless!" Mohinder shouted. "That child is yours! God help us all that you have reproduced, but that child belongs to you!"

Sylar closed his eyes then shook his head with confusion. "I have to say you baffle me, doctor. Because I am getting the vibe that you want me to marry her and become father of the year. But wouldn't it be more realistic for you to want me to stay as far away from her as possible?"

Mohinder only looked at him but did not say a word.

"That's what I thought." He smiled slowly with malice. "And I have said this before, but once again for posterity sake…that child is _not __mine_!"

Mohinder nodded as he released him. "Perhaps you are right. But the least you can do is talk to Maya."

"I took her to the hospital!" He shouted. "I helped her into her room and I stayed with her and Alejandro until the doctor came. I didn't have to go, but I _did__."_

"Yeah…you're a real hero!" Mohinder scoffed.

Sylar cocked his head smiling sarcastically. "I just realized something…my powers work…and you're a boring pain in the ass!" He flung out his hand to throw Mohinder away from him, but nothing happened. His eyes grew panicked as he tried again to no avail. "_What did you do to me?_" Sylar shouted.

Mohinder laughed victoriously as he pulled the power inhibitor from his belt loop. Sylar rolled his eyes. "Did they just hand those out to every Joe Schmo that day?"

Mohinder smiled. "Perhaps, but once again I have the upper hand. You are unable to use your powers. How does it feel to be the victim for a change?"

Sylar stared at him shaking his head. "You are correct. You have me by the balls, Mohinder. Congratulations. I am sure this is a victorious moment for you. But by inhibiting my powers, you have also inhibited Niki's, Sarah's and Elle's. I suppose that is fine, but you have put us defenseless against Monroe. What if he tries to escape? The man is four hundred years old! He has many tricks up his sleeve and has mastered many fighting techniques. Do you really want to take that chance?"

As Sylar spoke, Mohinder's face began to fall dejectedly. "Shit!" He whispered.

Sylar closed his eyes sighing heavily. "Mohinder, I don't want to kill you. I never did. Despite all that has gone down, I carry a considerable amount of respect for you. Turn that thing off and you have my word no harm will come to you."

Mohinder nodded shutting the device off. "Ok…your powers have been returned to you. But you fuck with me once…"

"Trust me!" Sylar smiled leeringly as Mohinder cocked his head disdainfully. "Yeah…I didn't think so." He grinned as they made their way in the house.

* * *

A moment later, Sarah walked into the house. She locked eyes with Sylar and immediately trudged into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. 

"Oh great! Not again!" Elle moaned with frustration. "She has been in and out of there all night!" She turned looking at Sylar. "I wish you would do something or she is going to spend the night in there and I am not about to take a piss in the snow at 3:00 am."

Sylar stared at the bathroom door for a moment, the slowly smiled. He stood up walking to the door. He tapped it lightly with the back of his knuckles. "Come out of there…we need to talk."

"Go to hell!" She shouted.

"I've already got my seat reserved down there right next to you, princess." He told her. "Now open the door or you really aren't going to like what I am going to do next."

She opened the door a crack so one eye was peering out at him. "I told you it's over. Now stop it!" She angrily shut the door in his face.

"Yeah, stop it Sylar." Elle shouted. "Or next time somebody wants to take a shit, we have to dig a hole in the snow."

"Shut up, Elle!" They both shouted at her in unison.

"Eat shit and die…both of you!" She retorted.

Adam grabbed her arm leading her outside. "Why don't we go out to the boat house for a second round." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I still have some of that Jack Daniels left."

"Whatever! Just get me the hell out of here." Elle angrily stomped out the door followed by Adam.

"Sarah, get out here!" Sylar shouted angrily. "Don't make me do this!"

"Fuck you!" She shouted back at him.

Sylar smiled. "Ok…you have left me with no choice." He leaned against the door closing his eyes. Mohinder and Niki watched him morbidly curious. He opened his eyes looking at them. "Um…you people may want to plug your ears…this isn't going to be pleasant." He warned them.

They looked at each other, then back at him intriguingly as they watched him sit back against the door again, his face twisted into a sadistic grin.

The all heard Sarah let out a gasp. "Oh you son of a bitch!" She shouted angrily. "Oh GOD!" She moaned loudly.

Mohinder looked at Niki, his eyes widening. "Um….is he doing to her what I think he's doing?" He asked her.

Niki bit her lip to keep from laughing. "He most certainly is"

They heard a loud thud as Sarah screamed aloud. "Oh my GOD!!!" They heard her slam against the bathroom door.

Sylar continued smirking to himself as he heard her continue to scream out cries of orgasmic rapture. "I'm not stopping until you come out." He shouted. "Sooner or later you won't be able to take it anymore."

They heard a loud crash as she pulled down the shower curtain. Mohinder fell on the floor laughing as did Niki.

Elle and Adam burst through the door. "What in the hell is going on in here?" She shouted. As she saw Sylar's face and heard Sarah moaning her jaw hit the floor. "Oh my GOD! Are you telekinetically fucking my sister?"

Mohinder, Niki and Adam all doubled over laughing. "Oh, this is too much." Adam laughed wiping his eyes.

"I think that's what she is thinking right about now." Niki replied

Sylar grew a wicked smile across his face smiling as he closed his eyes again. He bit his lower lip as Sarah let out a final orgasmic scream. "You fucking asshole! STOP!" She screamed. "OH GOD! OH MY GOD!" They heard glass breaking as she fell backwards against the counter.

"Either she's finding religion in there, or she's coming like a freight train." Adam gasped between laughter.

Finally it stopped.

"Oh, _this_ is going to be good!" Elle giggled gleefully as she flopped down on the couch next to Adam.

The bathroom door violently swung open and Sarah stomped out fuming covered with perspiration and her hair messed up. She came to a stop in front of Sylar, her face twisting with anger as she stared venomously at him. "Two can play this game, you fucking douche bag!"

"Oh shit!" Elle shook her head. "I know that look." She looked up at Sylar. "Brace yourself Romeo…this is going to hurt."

Everyone watched as Sarah's eyes closed.

Sylar's eyes widened as he yelped in pain. A wicked smile spread across Sarah's face as he fell to his knees grabbing his crotch. "What in the fuck are you doing to me? Oh GOD! Sarah, stop! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY NUTS!"

"Good!" She laughed with vengeance. "That's the intention!" She stepped forward reaching her hand out twisting it clockwise. Sylar fell into a heap on the floor grabbing himself screaming in agony. "Please baby! Stop! I'll do anything!"

She gave a sadistic laugh. "Are you pleading for leniency _lover_? Because I recall only a moment ago pleading for mercy only for it to fall on deaf ears! Give me one good reason why I should stop."

He looked up at her his teeth clenched. "Because I'm the best lover you have ever had and if you don't stop you are never getting this again!"

Sarah cocked her head narrowing her eyes. "Oh, your balls are on the line here…certainly you can do better than that!" She held out her hand, her fingers slowly forming a claw as Sylar fell backwards discharging an ear-piercing scream.

Niki and Elle laughed until tears ran from their eyes while Adam and Mohinder cringed.

"Oh, this is just gruesome!" Adam shuddered.

"Sarah!" Sylar pleaded. "Please! Stop this! I love you!"

"Wrong choice of words!" She shouted.

Adam stood in front of her. "Oh for pity sake, have mercy on the poor man, Sarah! I think he has suffered quite enough"

She looked at Mohinder who nodded. "As much as I get pleasure from seeing him suffer this way, you have more than made up for what he did to you."

Sarah released her telekinetic grip on him as he fell to the floor in a heap holding himself in agony rolling onto his back with tears in his eyes. She reached down grabbing him in a collar hold. "Outside bastard!"

"I can't walk!" He grimaced in tears.

"Oh just throw your balls in the snow and buck up, you weenie!" She scoffed treading heavily toward the door grabbing their coats as he walked lamely behind her.

Elle turned to the group smiling. "Well, as fascinating as this has been, I've had enough of you people for one day. I'm going to find a place to sleep." She grabbed a blanket and pillow flopping down on the bed.

"Want some company?" Adam asked her smiling suggestively.

She turned glaring at him. "Back off old man. You're not _that_ good." She turned on her side closing her eyes.

Adam tilted his head pursing his lips. "Well, that was a tad uncalled for."

Niki came up smiling snidely at him. "Let's go for a little walk…grandpa!" She grabbed him by his throat carrying him to the front porch followed slowly by Mohinder. "Ok bitch!" She sneered tightening her grip as he kicked his legs in an attempt to break free. "You know something about Maya and her baby. This would be a really good time to open up and tell us, or I'm going to open you up and spill your guts all over the snow! I now you will recover and your organs will crawl back to your sorry body and you will regenerate, but it smarts like a bitch and I'm prepared to do it over and over again. So what's it going to be, little man?"

Adam gasped and sputtered trying to break free. "I will tell you everything, but you will need to liberate your grasp on my tonsils." Mohinder gave her a nod as she dropped him to the floor. He lay there for a moment as his body quickly recovered.

"That's more like it." He smiled as he plopped down in a chair. "So where shall we begin?"

Mohinder sat on the edge of the swing. "How about starting with what you know about Maya and her baby?"

Adam began to laugh at their lack of knowledge. "Well, I'm afraid my friend the waters go much deeper than just Maya and her baby. I was in that facility for thirty years. I learned things that would sever your faith in humanity forever. And I learned secrets. Secrets that never will, and never should see the light of day."

"Such as?" Niki flopped down next to Mohinder.

Adam leaned forward. "Before I spill everything, you are free to do as you wish with this information. However, be warned that the magnificent little organization you assume you work for…the one you feel helps people like us? It does not exist. It never did and any hope for it ever being what they would like you to believe it is does not exist. The original twelve founders have gone to great pains to ensure it remains as such."

"What exactly are you saying?" Mohinder stared at him uneasily.

Adam took a deep breath. "Thirty years ago The Company you work for was formed by twelve men and women that either possessed powers, or knew of these powers."

Niki rolled her eyes impatiently. "We know all this. Get to the point."

Adam closed his eyes irritably. "What you _think_ you know, as they say, is just the tip of the iceberg! What it is important to understand is the pact the twelve took as a secret society. The pack was that the world must never know of who we are or that we exist. They would watch and protect us all and eliminate anybody who posed a threat. No matter who or what they are."

"Well, that explains why Angela Petrelli had no problem sacrificing Peter's life…or Nathans." Mohinder looked at Niki thoughtfully.

Adam nodded. "Yes, well moving on. Many of the people you have come to know and love…and some you even hate are children and or grandchildren of the twelve. One of those people you have come to know as Sarah Noonan."

Niki and Mohinder stared at each other. "Who is Sarah related to?"

Adam held up his hand. "Trust me…it is all relative. When the society formed, they had in mind breeding the perfect child. They knew it would take many generations to do so. A child with abilities who walked the line between good and evil. Somebody who was as loyal to this company as they were." He leaned back in his chair staring at them with narrowed eyes. "But they didn't have to wait too long. That child was born in 1980."

"Sarah?" Mohinder asked.

Adam nodded. "You are correct. Sarah fit the mold. Even as a small child she displayed the traits of that idyllic child they had envisioned. She learned of her powers to kill by thought early, as was sadly learned with the neighborhood children as they began to lose their pets…as well as an elderly neighbor who threatened harm on Rebecca Noonan."

Niki shook her head. "Ok, this doesn't make any sense. Sarah had parents who were not involved with the organization…at least not that I know of."

Adam chuckled derisively. "Oh, they were involved. If you possess powers, you are involved rather you know it or not. But see, Sarah's father was a special. His power was much like Sarah's in that he was able to kill by willing it so. However, unlike Sarah, he could will death by thinking he wanted you to be crushed by a spy satellite…or crushed under the bleachers on a football field as was the untimely demise of his former girlfriend and the boy he caught her cheating with when he was in high school."

"Ouch!" Niki grimaced. "I'm sure the company scooped him right up."

Adam shook his head. "Not even close. See, Fred Noonan was a conspiracy theorist. He ran in circles of others with the same creed. The company knew if he even had an inkling of their existence, they would be exposed, rather mainstream population believed him or not."

"So why didn't the company kill him?" Mohinder asked curiously.

"Because his father was one of the twelve." He replied as Niki and Mohinder looked at each other stunned. "He was protected and watched, but never to be interfered with. Then in 1979, he met a girl named Rebecca Abrams. She became pregnant, they got married. Nine months later Sarah was born."

Niki sat forward slapping her knees with exasperation. "Ok…this is all fascinating, but I am failing to see how any of this has anything to do with Maya and her baby!"

Adam tilted his head, glowering at her. "You need to completely understand the whole picture before I get to that portion of the story."

Niki shrugged flopping back. "Carry on!" She waved her hand irritably.

"So…the organization had what they felt was their ideal." Adam continued. "But, with that perfect, emotionally challenged child came a sticky situation. You see, Sarah had no desire to have a child. And…she came from a lineage of what the twelve considered to be royalty. They were going to be damned if it would end with her. So…when she announced she was leaving the organization at the age of twenty to get married, they were sadly disappointed, however because of who she was, they let her go. Of course that ended badly when her loving husband made the mistake of not making sure she was dead before he left her in a snowy field. So…Linderman, who had been watching her from afar goes to retrieve her from the hospital. Although Sarah is healed, she is put into a coma. But while she is out, the company harvested her eggs."

"My God." Mohinder whispered.

Adam held out his hands in a flourish. "Sarah is the perfect agent. The Company took her eggs to create a genetic copy for future generations"

Niki stood up angrily. "Wait a minute! Are you telling us that Maya's baby is Sarah's?"

Adam sighed. "I don't have proof. But I do know they have made several attempts to incubate her eggs with failed results. I also know that when Gabriel Gray was a guest at Primatech Texas, his sperm was collected. Connect the dots. They aren't going to use that Choir Boy Peter Petrelli's sperm…he's too giddy. Me…they hate me. But Gabriel Gray is intelligent, and Sarah's emotional equal. It does not hurt that he is also handsome. It's the perfect balance. "

Mohinder stood up looking out the window, his face growing pale. "He is right."

Niki stood behind him. "Mohinder? Do you know something?"

Mohinder turned around slowly. "I am the one who did the fertilizing. I was unknowingly doing Bob's dirty work! DAMNIT!" He cupped his hand over his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Adam shrugged. "Was Maya a visitor of The Company at any time in the last…oh say…nine months?"

Mohinder nodded. "She came in for testing just six months ago. When she left she said she did not feel well."

"Oh my God." Niki whispered. "And that would explain why she did not know she was pregnant.

"It's the perfect setup." Adam remarked flatly. "There are incubated fetus' of the merged DNA of Sarah Noonan and Gabriel Gray. Maya had sex with Gabriel Gray three months earlier…if a DNA test is conducted, the father is confirmed to be Sylar. Nobody is going to test the mother when the child pops out of her." Adam stood up walking closer. "So now would you like to know why Sarah and her DNA are so important to the company?"

"Please…enlighten us." Mohinder nodded.

"Sarah is the granddaughter of the company's founding father…_Daniel Linderman_." He grinned surreptitiously.

"Get the fuck out!" Niki's mouth dropped open as Mohinder stared at him in astonishment. "So that is why Sarah was always the apple of Linderman's eye!"

Adam smiled triumphantly. "Hence the reason she was always protected by Linderman and Bob. Bob raised her alongside Elle knowing full well who she was. But Linderman was always behind the curtain pulling the strings."

Mohinder stared ahead shaking his head slowly. "My God. Maya gave birth to a child she believes is hers. This is going to completely devastate her if she learns the truth."

Adam shook his head. "That, my friend is the least of her worries. If she finds out, she will be killed. And if the company remains true to form, when they are ready to take her son from her, she will be killed. Just like Sarah's parents were killed when they were ready to take Sarah from them."

Niki sat down looking up at Adam in shock. "What?" She asked weakly.

"The Noonan's were not in Chicago that weekend because they wanted to test Sarah." Adam told them. "They were trying to run away with her. Victoria Pratt, Angela Petrelli and Charles Deveaux were working with the family to get Sarah away from the company. Chicago was the last stop before disappearing forever. But they were located and while they slept that night, they met with their tragic demise."

"But which one of the twelve killed them?" Niki asked him.

"That would be Sarah herself." He answered with desolation in his voice. "Bob, Daniel and Maury Parkman found out where they were staying. Maury did the deed using Sarah as his weapon of destruction."

Mohinder stood staring his mouth gaping open in horror. "Sarah murdered her own parents? Did she know?"

Adam shook his head. "She never remembered. I am told she has nightmares often, but they saw to it that she would never know what she did that night."

"Linderman murdered his own son." Mohinder sank to the floor covering his mouth with his hand. "The measures this company will go through to keep their secret. My God. Noah Bennett was right all along."

Niki turned around looking at Mohinder horrified. "What in the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

The door to the boat house flew open as Sylar went flying against the wall falling over into a heap. He stood up angrily as Sarah stomped through the door. "Damnit! What in the fuck has gotten into you?" 

"You!" She heatedly pointed back at the house. "What in the hell was that in there? What in the hell were you trying to prove to yourself? Did you think you were going to turn me into a sexually weak nymphomaniac who can't live without fucking you again for the rest of my life?"

"No!" He retorted furiously. "It was because I am fucking sick and tired of you calling the shots! You make a decision and that is it! Screw everybody else! As long as Sarah is running the show everybody must bow down to her! Well _fuck that_princess! I am not bowing down to you! I am not going to carry your train! I am not going to polish your tiara and I sure as shit am not your lap dog!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" She shouted.

"I'm talking about this!" He yelled. "You and me! I feel something for you that is amazing! I love you! And it took everything you had to be able to tell me you love me! And then, everything goes to hell and the wall goes right back up!"

"Hello?" She laughed viciously. "Not even a full minute had passed before we turned around and there was your former lover and your son practically peeking out of her twat waving 'Hi Daddy'! Like it or not, you have a kid and this is where I get off the train!"

"Ok…for arguments sake, let's just say I am the father!" He sneered. "I don't love her and she hates my guts! Can you seriously see me as a father? Talk about daddy issues!"

Sarah shook her head. "Gabriel, it doesn't matter. I don't even care! It was only a cruel reminder of who you are! Of who I am! We don't belong together!"

"Yes we do!" He shouted. "My God Sarah…if there were ever two people on this planet who belong together, it is you and me!"

"If there was ever two people in this world who have no business being in love, it is you and me! You need to forget about me! When we leave here tomorrow, just do yourself a favor…pretend I never existed! All I'm ever going to do is bring you pain! We can't be together! This is too dangerous!"

"What is dangerous Sarah?" He whispered with anger. "What in the hell are you talking about."

"_You just don't get it Gabriel_!" She shouted with tears brimming over.

"_Don't get what_?" He shook his head shouting at her.

"_I can't be with you because when we get back to New York they are going to__ make me__ kill you!_" She screamed tearfully.

Sylar stood staring at her astonished. "What?" He whispered horrified.

Sarah shook her head tearfully. "Don't be so naive, Gabriel. Did Bob give you his word that if you complete this mission, he would give you amnesty? Money? The world? He's a liar!"

"Have you known about this all along?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No." She shook her head slowly. "But I know the company. I know how they work! They promise you everything, but when you are no longer useful to them, they retire you and I'm not talking about a gold watch and a pension!"

Sylar approached her slowly. "And you're the executioner." He whispered.

"Yes, I am." She replied tearfully.

He stood in front of her shaking his head. "You would really kill me?"

Sarah stared at him tears rolling down her face. He put his hands on her shoulders as she stood shaking. "It's what I am." She whispered.

"No." He shook his head. "My God Sarah!"

"Sarah nodded looking up at him. "Do you really think they are going to allow a serial killer to become part of the organization? They are using you, Gabriel! Everybody is being used for something and as soon as they have served their purpose, they are taken to the bridge."

"Sarah…" He stared at her in disbelief. "You don't have to stay with them, baby! They have you convinced you do not have a life outside those walls."

"And their right!" She replied. "I am dangerous! I don't belong out here!"

"You belong wherever I am." He whispered putting his arms around her.

"Gabriel….no matter where I go they'll find me." She shook her head tearfully. "When this is over, you need to leave. Just get away from me. Get as far and as fast away from me and the company as you can."

"I'm not going anywhere but right here." He pulled her to him kissing hungrily.

She pulled away violently. "Damn you! Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

"No you don't!" He grabbed her shoulders smiling. "You don't hate me."

She reached behind his head pulling him to her kissing him deeply. "Oh God I miss you!"

"Oh baby, you have no idea!" He whispered as they continued to kiss with fevered passion. She quivered as he reached up under her sweater as he kissed her neck. Her lips greedily covered his mouth. She stood back quickly tearing off her clothes as he undressed. He reached down grabbing her buttocks pushing her up against the wall as he thrust himself inside her.

Sarah let out a moan moving her hips with his. "_Oh God I love you_!" She cried out wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you." He cried out breathlessly as their passion echoed through the frozen tundra.

--END--


	22. Chapter 22

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**_**Part 21 – Goodnight Sweet Prince  
**__**  
Odessa, Texas  
September 19, 2006**_

_Crawling in my skin  
__These wounds they will not heal  
__Fear is how I fall  
__Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
__Consuming/confusing  
__This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
__Controlling/I can't seem_

_To find myself again  
__My walls are closing __in  
__(without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
__I've felt this way before_

_so insecure…_

On the edge of the canyon, the wind blew through her hair as she sat staring straight down two-hundred feet to the bottom; her feet dangling below her. At any minute the side of the embankment could collapse sending her to a certain death; a fact that did not daunt her.

Each morning it was the same. Maybe today I will find the courage.

She stood up. Closing her eyes, she spread her arms out wide; hair blowing in the breeze. "Just lean forward and it will all be over." She whispered to herself.

And form somewhere deep inside came the courage. Leaning forward she felt herself free falling; closing her eyes waiting for it all to end.

But somehow the wind caught her. It picked her up and carried her on the edge of its zephyr as she soared above the canyon. She smiled as the breeze caressed her; her hair whipping at her face.

And then it stopped.

In that brief moment she was happy to feel alive, the wind which carried her was gone.

As the bottom fell out, she felt herself plummeting toward the earth. She opened her mouth to scream, but it fell silent. The ground below her grew closer. She could see the sharp rocks and greenery tiling the bottom of the canyon floor

The last thing she saw was a tall black jagged rock as she felt herself being impaled onto it.

And then it went dark.

"Sarah." In the darkness, a familiar voice called to her. She turned to see her parents standing at the end of a very dark hallway. She caught her reflection in the mirror. Again she was six years old. Smiling, she ran to them. But as she got closer, her mother and father began to fade away. Standing in their place stood the man. The tall one with red eyes. She came to an abrupt stop.

"Saaaaaarah." He sang out to her.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

The man laughed, his red eyes emitting an evil glow that penetrated her soul.

Sarah sat up in bed screaming. Breathing heavily she looked from side to side. It was morning and she was alone in her house. She wiped the sweat that poured from her forehead as the tears began.

She quickly stood up pulling her long dark hair through a scrunchi. Then quickly donning a tank top and a pair of running shorts, she rapidly laced up her shoes and ran out the door.

She ran. The faster she ran the more it hurt. She wanted it to hurt. It took the fear away. She could feel her side begin to cramp and fluids coagulating inside her chest. "Keep running!" She told herself. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

And then she could run no more. Her body gave out as she bent down closing her eyes, her hands on her knees.

She stood up straight opening her eyes.

Her toes hung just over the edge of the canyon.

* * *

_Outside Davenport, Iowa  
__Not So Distant Future_

Patrick McDermet stared at the large cracks in the ice. He shook his head puzzled by the size of the chunks that floated on the lake.

Jake Burantski stood next to him shaking his head. "Global warming?"

Patrick shook his head. "Dunno. It looks like a jack-hammer came through here." He looked across the lake at the small cabin. "I heard a lot of noise coming from Earl's place last night. Sounded like a couple of squealing pigs getting their rocks of."

"Well, din'cha hear?" Jake replied. "Earl sold his place. Some big bald guy with glasses from New York City came along and bought the place from him. Gave him a cool million for the property. Earl and the wife are moving to Florida."

"Well, why the hell couldn't' the have bought my place?" Patrick lamented.

"I dunno." Jake shook his head. "But that party their having over there…I wish they would invite me!"

Patrick nodded in agreement. "Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Your turn to buy." Jake reminded him as they headed back to the pickup.

* * *

Sylar opened his eyes smiling. For the first time since becoming lovers, he woke up with Sarah lying in his arms. Her dark hair draped across his chest felt like silk against him. As he took her against the wall the night before, they found themselves naked and freezing. They found shelter in a cabin cruiser under a tarp. As they made love the second time, he could hear the ice cracking around them. But thanks to his nuclear power, he was able to melt the ice around the boat and light the propane heater so they were able to stay warm. 

He tickled her nose with the back of his finger. Smiling softly she opened her eyes.

"Hey sexy." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Hey yourself." She whispered sleepily pulling herself across his chest so she was facing him. They began to kiss softly.

"This feels pretty good." He told her between kisses.

"It does." She replied planting soft kisses against his chest.

"A couple of days ago, I couldn't even get you to kiss me." He stroked her hair gently. "And now I can't get you off of me."

"And you never will." She pulled him in covering his mouth with hers. She scooted herself until she was underneath him, her legs wrapping around his. Just as Sylar was about to penetrate her, he could hear voices approaching the boathouse. He frowned as he pulled himself up looking around. "Um…I'm kind of cooling off down here, Romeo."

He placed his finger on her lips. "We're about to get some company." He whispered.

She looked at him oddly. "What? I can't hear anything?"

Sylar tilted his head glowering at her.

"Oh right." She shook her head. "How could I forget about Dale Smithers."

"You are a walking search engine about _me_!" Sylar wrinkled his nose looking incredulously at her. "Is there anything you _don't_ know about me?"

"Not anymore." She big her lower lip studying his naked body with wanton desire.

Hearing the voices getting closer, Sylar covered her mouth with his hand as they listened. "Hold that thought, you insatiable tart."

"They couldn't have gotten too far, there isn't anywhere for them to go." They heard Mohinder as the door to the boathouse opened.

"Common this is Sylar!" Niki retorted as she followed him through the door. "This guy seems to just disappear and reappear as if he killed some poor stiff with a vaporizing ability."

"No, but I like the way you think, Blondie." He whispered to Sarah who pulled him on top of her kissing him feverishly.

"Well, they aren't in the house…they aren't in the fishing shack." Mohinder shook his head baffled. "I don't see them in here. I don't know where else to look. The roads are supposed to be cleared this afternoon and if I have to stay in this shack with these people another minute, I am going to go ape shit!"

Niki smiled kissing him softly. "Oh, you are so sexy when you swear, doctor."

Sylar pulled up from kissing Sarah with a look of shock on his face. "Are they…?" He whispered.

Sarah nodded. "They've been doing it for months." She whispered. "If they know half of what I have watched them doing on surveillance in his lab, neither one of them would be able to look me in the eye ever again."

Sylar smiled slowly. "Go Mohinder! Who knew that petulant dork had it in him."

"It's always those quiet ones you have to look out for." Sarah smiled.

"Well, we might as well head back to the house." Mohinder sighed. "If they aren't back within the hour, we're leaving without them." He turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere, doctor." He heard Niki say behind him.

He turned around as she began to take off her clothes. Sarah peered through the opening in the window. She looked up at Sylar who was also peeking out. "Oh my God!" She mouthed to him.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me?" Sylar groaned as Sarah buried her face in his chest laughing.

"My body is going crazy." Niki replied breathlessly as they began to kiss again. She pulled down his pants as he shoved her against the wall entering her as she let out a loud moan.

"Holy shit! This is better than cable." Sylar peeked through the opening. "If that wall could talk, it would be blushing." He whispered to her.

"Oh God!" Niki screamed out loud. "Oh my God! Oh, I've missed you! Oh God!"

Mohinder thrust inside her hard as perspiration began to drip from his forehead. "I've been going crazy not being able to touch you. I can't wait to get you home."

Niki cried out as an orgasm ripped through her. Sylar's lip began to bleed as he suppressed laughter.

"Dr. Suresh has some powerful swimmers about to break loose." He whispered to her.

"You can hear that?" Sarah looked up at him astonished.

He nodded holding up his hand. "Wait for it…wait for it…" Sylar pointed at the wall. As right on queue, they heard Mohinder let out a loud moan as he continued to slam Niki against the wall, both of them screaming out in orgasmic ecstasy. Sylar and Sarah laughed. "Oh God what I wouldn't do for a video camera right now."

And then it stopped as they began to breathlessly recover. "Oh my God! I have missed you so much." They heard Niki say.

"I have been going crazy!" Mohinder kissed her. "I can't wait to get you home tonight…Micah and Molly won't be back for a few days…maybe we can finally get some time to ourselves."

"You'll get no arguments here, mister." She smiled slowly as they began to get dressed.

"Well, why don't we get to the hospital and pick up Maya." Mohinder looked at her over his shoulder as he buttoned up his shirt. "Perhaps by time we get back Sarah and Sylar will have materialized."

"Not if they are off doing what we were just doing." Niki pulled him in kissing him. "They are two very messed up people, but you know the sex between them has to be hot!" They heard the door to the boathouse close as they walked away.

Sylar looked down at her smiling. "Oh, they have noooo idea!" He wiggled his eye brows as Sarah once again pulled him on top of her kissing him passionately wrapping her legs around him.

"I thought they would never leave." She groaned as she maneuvered him inside of her as her hips began to move slowly.

"Oh God!" He moaned closing his eyes moving with her. "You are a _freak_!"

"Yet I haven't heard you complain once." She replied breathlessly.

"And you never will." He whispered plunging deeper. "Oh God!"

* * *

"Oh my _God_!" Elle groaned as she rolled over in bed. "I feel like ass." Looking inside her underpants confirmed her worse fears. "Oh great! I hope Niki and Sarah came prepared because I sure as hell didn't." She started to get up as Adam came up behind her. 

"Good morning, luv." He whispered kissing her neck. "We have the whole place to ourselves this morning."

She pulled away from him irritably. "So where is everybody?"

He looked at her taken aback by her sudden lack of interest in his advances. "Niki and the professor took off to get Maya from the hospital and your sister and Mr. Gray have most likely found a place to copulate privately." He began to kiss her neck. "So, that just leaves you and me."

"Not in the mood, geezer." She walked away irritably.

Adam approached her sensuously. "Well my, you have done an about face. You couldn't get enough yesterday…multiple times I might add. And now your pulling back from me. Has something changed, darling?"

"Yeah! Don't call me darling!" She retorted. "But if you must know, I'm OTR…that mean's on the rag! Don't get that one? Try one of these…my Aunt Flo is visiting…I'm riding the crimson tide…the monthly curse…or my personal favorite; I can't swim right now, I have my period. Now pick whichever one gets it through your head, because it all breaks down to one thing…leave me the fuck alone.

She started to walk off as he grabbed her arm. "Do not be vulgar to me…lass!" He sneered. "Your issues are of no concern to me." He threw her on the bed as she hit her head against the headboard. She grabbed her head in pain as he continued to come toward her. "See luv…you are making this much harder than it has to be. Now just be the nice little wench you were for me yesterday and it will all be over fast."

"Get away from me!" Elle shouted throwing a lamp at him.

"Now that wasn't very civil, was it." He angrily reached out slapping her as she screamed.

She reached out her hands zapping him with a volt of lightening just as he threw a glass of water on her. Elle screamed in pain.

"I bet that hurt, didn't it?" He continued to come at her removing his clothes as Elle fearfully winced in pain.

Suddenly Adam flew from his feet into a wall. He groaned with pain as Sarah stood in front of him. "You get the fuck away from my sister!" She sneered angrily as Elle looked at her in shock. Sarah then telekinetically picked him up by his throat then dropped him when he was several feet off the ground. "I bet _that_, hurt…didn't it?"

As she spun around on her heel to check on Elle, he picked up a hatchet off the wall, hurling it at her back.

"_Sarah!_" Elle screamed. Just as it was about to penetrate her head, the hatchet stopped in midair.

Sylar stood at the door with his palm spread out. Looking at Adam, he slowly shook his head. Waving his hand he sent the hatchet hurling back at Adam as it penetrated into his stomach. He let out a agonizing scream as Sylar approached him slowly. "You heard the lady…she's on her period…leave her the fuck alone." Sylar pushed the hatchet into his stomach with his foot as Adam once again screamed. He went down on one knee sneering into his face. "Yeah, I know you can rejuvenate. And that's just fine by me. Because you know what I'm going to do? I am going to kill you over and over again just for the sheer pleasure of watching you die! And when I get tired of that, I am going to open your head and take your power. Because you do not try to kill my woman. And when a lady tells you no…it means _no_! You got that _ass wipe_?"

Adam nodded quickly as Sylar lifted the hatchet bringing it down into his chest. Adam died instantly. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Sylar smiled viciously as he pulled out the hatchet. He turned to Sarah putting his arms around her. "Are you ok, baby?" He pulled her in kissing her as Elle's eyes widened.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Why don't you take him outside and put him under the ice." She batted her eyelashes demurely at him.

A wicked smile slowly spread across his face. "Oh baby…I love it when you get sadistic."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She pulled him kissing him passionately. "Go! Before he wakes up. I don't want to have to fight with him to get him on the plane."

Sylar wiggled his eye brows at her as he dragged Adam out the door.

She turned to Elle. "That'll keep him busy for a while."

Elle shook her head at Sarah in disbelief. "Did you really just kiss him."

Sarah nodded casually as she sat down. "Yeah. I did."

"I don't believe it!" She shook her head. "I knew you were fucking him, but…I never thought you would allow yourself to get close to a man after what Randy did to you."

Sarah smiled sadly. "Oh believe me…I fought him every step of the way."

Elle looked up at her disbelieving. "Sarah, he's a psychopath!"

"Everybody's got to have a hobby." She shrugged.

Elle sat on the edge of the bed pulling a pillow in front of her. "I don't get it. Just about every man you have ever worked with or been assigned to have fallen under your spell. I really thought Luke would be the one you fell in love with, but you only fucked him and threw him out with your bathwater."

Sarah stood up angrily. "It wasn't like that Elle!" She shouted. "Luke was my friend. I was lonely! Don't even fucking look at me like that! Believe it or not I get lonely! I never lied to him about what I was. But he wanted to save me from myself. I am a lot of things Elle! I am a bitch. Many, including you, have called me a whore. But one thing I have never done was use a man! I have never led a man to believe that climbing into bed with me was going to lead to anything permanent! Not ever!"

"Luke was your _friend_!" She retorted. "That's a good one! It sure didn't stop you from pumping five bullets into his head, did it?"

Sarah stood silently. She didn't turn around. Elle could not see the tears that began to fall from her eyes. "The crimson tide is riding high. There are some tampons in my black duffle bag if you don't have any." She started to walk away.

"Why is he different?" She heard Elle say softly as she stopped at the door. "How can you fall in love with a known killer?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned around walking back to Elle. She stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Because he knows what I am. He doesn't try to change me and he never tried to be my hero. He stood toe to toe against me and didn't put up with any of my shit! And no matter how many times I pushed him away, he always came back. And one morning I woke up and I was glad he was there. I didn't want to push him away any more. He made me feel safe." Her eyes filled up with tears. "It was the first time since my parents died that I felt that way."

Elle just stared at her stunned. "You really love him, don't you?"

She nodded slowly as the tears fell down her face.

Elle shook her head watching as Sarah cried. "I have never seen you like this. I didn't think you had any emotions. Why were you always so mean when we were growing up?"

Sarah's face grew angry as she wiped away tears. "_I _was mean, Elle? Was I the one who wouldn't let you play with my toys? Or told me to keep my hands off everything that was yours? You made it very clear from the moment I came to live there that Bob was _YOUR_ daddy! I was six years old, Elle and I just lost my parents!" The tears began to fall harder. "I was alone and scared. And I decided if you were going to be mean to me, I was going to be even meaner to you! I was going to make you pay for not letting me in, and that's _exactly_ what I did!"

"Mean?" Elle shouted. "I was _never_ mean to you! From the minute my daddy brought you home he cared more about you than he did about me! I was his DAUGHTER! Even then you were beautiful and I was an ugly, gawky little girl with braces. My daddy didn't care about me! Not until my powers began to manifest. And when they did, he was my daddy again. He pushed me until I couldn't go any further. He asked me to keep going and I did! I did because I wanted him to be proud of me! But then you would come along flipping your hair all over the place and once again he went running! I hated you, Sarah! Even when I was in the field! No matter what I did, it was nothing compared to the golden girl! He even took my partner away from me to go to work with you!"

"Your partner?" Sarah looked at her oddly. "What? You mean Hav?"

Elle nodded angrily. "Yes! Hav and I were a good team! But Daddy and Mr. Linderman decided that I was a screw up and they took him away from me! We were good together! He was my friend! They took him away from me and gave him to you!"

"He was my friend too, Elle!" She shouted. "He still is! Wherever he is!"

"You don't even know where he is?" Elle shouted.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I don't. He's in deep cover someplace. Only Bob and Noah Bennett know where he is."

"You slept with him too, didn't you?" Elle hissed. Sarah took a deep breath but said nothing. "_You did sleep with him_ You fucking BITCH!" Elle shot a bolt of lightning as Sarah held out her hands flinging it back hitting her in the shoulder.

"Don't be stupid!" Sarah shouted. "Telekinesis trumps lightening every time! How many years have we been playing this game?"

"Damnit! _Mother-fucker!_" Elle screamed as she nursed her shoulder. "Bennet was right! It does sting like a bitch! Just answer the fucking question, Sarah! Did you sleep with him or didn't you? These are not difficult questions!"

"I don't know." Sarah whispered.

Elle cocked her head looking at her oddly. "What? How could you not know? Either you did or you didn't!"

"I mean I don't know!" She shouted. "I don't remember a lot of things that happened in Texas. I was told I was in an accident, but I think something happened there. The Haitian doesn't look me in the eye anymore, so I think he was forced to erase my memories."

"You really don't remember." Elle whispered. "They fucked with your head too."

Sarah laughed spitefully. "Elle, the life that was chosen for us is as fucked up as it gets. We are two very fucked up women who work for a bunch of even more fucked-up delusional dinosaurs who continue to exist in the general population because there is no nursing home that is adequately staffed for their brand of shit. They are all dying left and right and someday the company will consist of us, The Flying Petrellis, Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura, that whiney Rah-Rah daughter of Bennett, that Dawson chick in New Orleans and whoever else doesn't die before the last of the twelve dies off. I would like to think that our generation will be the better one, but the original twelve were made up of a diverse set of morals, and ours will be too. It's the way it always has been…and it is the way it always will be."

The door burst open as Mohinder walked in followed by Niki. "What in the hell is going on around here? You two are in here having a shouting match and Sylar is outside with Adam dragging him behind a truck!"

Sarah snickered as she looked over at Elle who bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing. "We're just finishing up in here. We'll grab our stuff and be along in a few minutes."

Mohinder looked at his watch. "Ok…just hurry up…the Company jet is ready to take off and I have Maya in the car…"

"I said…we'll be along in a minute." Sarah gave him an intimidating glare. "Now shut your yap and let us finish our conversation, Mohinder!"

Mohinder nodded timorously as he backed out the door closing it quietly. Sarah looked at Elle as they both burst out in laughter.

"God! No wonder daddy values you so much. You can get a man to do whatever you want him to do." Elle marveled. "Damn, I wish I had your balls sometimes."

"It only takes not accepting anything but the desired result." She smiled. "Let's go get packed. And…ah…you may want to do something about your visitor!"

"Sarah." Elle called after her softly.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

Elle half smiled. "You called me your sister a little while ago…you know…with Adam?"

Sarah shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, we grew up together, didn't we?" She walked to collect her things.

"Thanks for having my back." Elle said softly.

Sarah only nodded and walked out the door. "You have no idea." She whispered to herself after shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"How is Maya?" Sarah asked Mohinder as he walked from the front of the plane back to his seat. 

He looked down at Sarah with an odd expression. "She's resting comfortably and the baby is sleeping."

Sarah couldn't help but notice how he stared at her inquisitively. "Mohinder? Is something wrong?"

"Sarah, have you seen the baby?" He asked her as he sat down beside her.

"Mohinder…I helped you deliver him." She looked peculiarly at him. "Why, what's wrong with you?"

"Well, nothing's wrong…but I'd like to talk with you about something." He began. "Sarah…" Before he could finish he heard Sylar approach him.

"Get out of my chair." Sylar demanded him.

"I beg your pardon." Mohinder retorted defiantly.

"I said, get the fuck out of my chair, _professor_!" He sneered.

Mohinder looked up at him fuming, then back at Sarah. "We'll finish this discussion at another time."

"Ok Mohinder." She replied rolling her eyes toward Sylar. "Sorry." He just shook his head and walked off.

As Sylar sat in the seat beside her she reached over smacking him. "That was not necessary! We were having a professional discussion."

"I know that." He smirked. "I just like to watch him get all pissed off. It just makes me smile."

"You really are a prick sometimes." She smiled at him.

"Really?" He cocked his head proudly. "I guess I'm progressing up the sleazebag scale because I used to be an asshole."

"Oh, you still are in most circles." She sat across his lap with her back against the arm of the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to kiss softly.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked her between kisses.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I mean we never talked about what happens when we get back to New York." He shrugged. "Are we going to move into your place together?"

Sarah shook her head. "No."

His face slowly fell. "No?"

"Oh, well tonight…and probably for the next few days I plan to take you home and do freaky, nasty things to your body." She smiled. "But after that…"

Sylar's face twisted in anger. "After all we have been through together this past week you're going to dump me? Like I never meant anything to you?"

"Of course not." She shook his head caressing his face. "But I can't see us being married or dating…or anything…normal. Can you? You've seen my temper. Now think how I would be if I had to walk around picking up your dirty socks or your underware. And then there's you...I get this vibe that you aren't always cheerful at six am."

Sylar thought for a moment. "You have a point." He took a deep breath looking into her eyes. "Ok…so normal is out of the question. Abnormal works for me. But what exactly is it in terms of…well, us?"

She leaned in close to him, kissing his neck and chest. "Let's just have a life long love affair. We don't live together. You keep doing…um...your thing. I keep doing mine. I'll go back into deep cover. You solve the clues I leave for you to find me. And when you do…you sneak into my bed. We spend the next few days…weeks…whatever making hot, passionate love. One morning we wake up and one of us is gone, leaving clues for the next time."

A smile slowly spread across Sylar's face. "Oh, I like!" Then his face quickly fell. "But I foresee one problem with your sexy little plan."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes smiling.

"Traveling the world on watchmaker wages doesn't get me much past Kansas." He grimaced.

Sarah's face fell. "Your kind of taking the romance out of this, you realize. But don't worry your pretty little head about it." She replied mysteriously. "When we get back to headquarters, Bob is going to compensate you very generously." She reached into her duffle bag pulling out a small box. "And if that isn't enough…" She handed him the box. "…maybe this will help."

Sylar slowly opened the box, his eyes widening as he saw the gold trinkets inside. "Holy shit!" He whispered. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I screwed King Midas." Sylar looked at her grimacing. "Ok, I didn't screw anybody. But I did grow up in the presence of an alchemic."

He smiled with anxious desire. "Who would that be?"

"Nice try." She leaned in kissing him softly, then cocking her head glowering at him. "Don't think that I don't see you frothing at the mouth over there! If I tell you, I know where your next stop is going to be, so forget it."

Sylar shook his head, stupor by her revelation. "Do you know what powers I would give up for to have that?"

"Yeah, like that melting one?" She giggled. "Seriously! Was that poor musician really worth killing for such a useless power?"

He laughed incredulously. "Hey, it may be useless to you, but next time you want me to feed you lobster with melted butter…"

"That or we can put it in the microwave for fifteen seconds." She scoffed. "I'm still not convinced."

"Sarah, Bob wants to talk to you." Mohinder handed her the phone as she took it from him groaning.

"Thanks Mohinder." She put the receiver up to her ear making a face. "Yeah?"

"Sarah." She could hear Bob smiling through the phone. "The cleanup crew got to the cabin and found a lot of blood inside, much of it Adam's. Do I take this to mean your mission has been accomplished?"

She wrinkled her nose irritably. "No, it means that Sylar decided it would be fun to see how many different ways he could kill Adam and things got a little messy."

"Why is he still alive, Sarah?" Bob shouted at her.

"Do not…shout…at me!" She sneered. "I am _not_ one of your goddamn field flunkies!"

Bob took a deep breath. "I deeply apologize. But I am sure you understand the gravity of the situation."

"No Bob, I don't!" She riposted. "Obviously this is mission has a lot more importance to you than it does to me."

Bob sighed heavily. "He is a _very_…dangerous man, Sarah. You know as well as I do why."

Sarah leaned forward speaking slowly and sharply. "I said…I would take care of it." She sneered. "Now get the fuck out of my face and let me do my job." She closed the phone and set it down coolly.

"Well aren't you the ballsey chick." He smiled slowly up at her. "You can talk to your employer like that and still have a job?"

Sarah shrugged proudly. "Like I have said a thousand times…there is only one way out of the company. And I would like to see somebody try to kill me."

He reached over pulling her close to him. "So where were we?" He started kissing her again as she regretfully pulled away.

"Why don't you hold that thought." She stroked his nose with her finger. "I have something to take care of."

"Can I help?" He asked her.

"You can wait outside the door, just in case." She kissed him quickly then stood up.

Walking by Niki and Mohinder, they locked stares. She gave Mohinder a knowing nod as she passed. He closed his eyes nodding once in response.

As she approached the door she turned to Sylar. "Should I leave him just alive enough for you?"

He smiled anticipatively. "Now what do you think?" He pulled her in kissing her passionately.

She smiled sensuously up at him, gliding her fingers down the side of his face. "Why don't you meet me the back in fifteen minutes." She nibbled on his earlobe. "We need to instate our membership into the mile-high club." She gave him a libidinous smile as she slowly sauntered through the door leaving him with a devilish smile.

* * *

Bob sat at his desk with his head in his hands, partially irritated by Sarah's insolence and elation that Adam would soon be dead. 

"Is it done?" Bob looked up from his thoughts as Angela Petrelli breezed into his office with a look of petulance about her face. She impatiently removed her gloves.

"It is as good as so. Adam Monroe will be dead before morning." Bob poured himself a brandy. He held up the bottle offering. "Can I interest you to join me?"

She ignored his offer than sat down in the seat across from him shaking her head. "And you really think all of your dirty secrets are going to die with him. Honestly Robert, I really don't know why the others allow you to stay at the helm of this company after you have made one mistake after another. If I had it my way, you would have been removed years ago and this latest turn of events only proves it."

"Proves what?" Bob asked.

"It proves to me what I have known all along!" She sneered. "You are an imbecile and not fit to run a hotdog stand, let alone run this company! You are careless, sloppy and you play a dangerous game! One of these days it is all going to come crashing down around you. I would pray that you do not take the rest of us with you, but I think with everything I have done to keep our secrets, God stopped listening to me a long time ago. You are a buffoon, Bob. And the only reason you are running the store is because everyone else has scattered and wants nothing to do with this freakshow!"

Bob looked stricken by her words. "Well Angela. I hardly think that is called for. I have put the needs of the people in this company first…"

"Oh just cut the shit, Bob!" Angela shouted. "You know damned well what I am talking about!"

Bob took a deep breath, then leaned forward taking a sip of his drink. "Sarah comes from a dynasty. We needed to ensure that family lineage does not end with her. And if she wasn't going to have a child…well, we did what we had to do to ensure the next generation comes to pass."

"That may be true, however what do you think she is going to do when she finds out…and she will…what you have done?"

Bob closed his eyes nodding. "I raised that girl and I have loved her like a daughter, Angela. I promised Daniel that I would take care of her as my own and I have. But Angela, Daniel is gone. My loyalties to him died the day DL Hawkins killed him."

"What are you talking about?" Angela whispered viciously.

"Sarah is growing soft Angela." Bob replied. "She is like a hunting dog who has lost her scent. The killer instinct she once had is gone."

"And what do you intend to do about this?" She asked with annoyance.

Bob only stared at her but said nothing.

Angela nodded pursing her lips. "You have answered me with your silence."

"There was a time she would have killed without question." Bob replied morosely. "But she has been with Adam Monroe for two days. If she was herself, Monroe would have been dead two days ago."

Angela nodded. "I see your point."

"So you understand what I have to do?" Bob looked at her for vindication, but received none.

"We have all had to make sacrifices at the expense of our children, Bob." She stood up putting her gloves back on. "God only knows I have." As she walked to the door she turned to look at him. "We all have our secrets Bob. Secrets that will go with us to our grave. But if your secrets ever find their way to the surface, may God help you when Sarah Noonan finds out." She opened the door, closing it behind her as she stepped out into the corridor.

Bob stared at the door for a moment. As she left he pulled a nine millimeter out of his drawer and held it next to a photograph of Sarah. "I hope you prove me wrong Sarah. Because if you don't…" His eyes went cold. "I will not hesitate to take whatever means I deem appropriate."

* * *

Adam sat in a cell in back of the company plane, his leg shackled to the bottom of his seat. When Sarah approached him, he was thoughtfully looking out the window smoking a cigarette. 

"You know those will kill you." She gave him a smile as she sat just adjacent to him. "For a few minutes anyway."

He only laughed holding out the pack, offering her one. "Care to join me."

She shook her head. "I used to smoke, but I quit years ago."

"Well, I know you didn't come in here to nag at me about smoking." Adam looked at her smiling as he stomped out his smoke. "So, either you came in here to get inside my head yet again, or you are here to carry out your order to take me out. So which one is it, dear Sarah?"

She smiled slowly. "Which would you prefer?"

"I am certain you intended that to be an allegorical question, but if I had to choose, I would have to say the later. It would be far less painless." He smiled theoretically.

Sarah shook her head slowly as she pulled her legs in tight to her chest. "You know damn well I shoot to kill, metaphorically speaking of course; and I never miss."

Adam laughed incongruously. "So what are you waiting for? Do what you must."

"Well, I don't know." She replied thoughtfully. "Now that you have given me a chance to think it over, I think I would like to know what is going on inside your head. For example, what did you think you were doing by bringing Maya here?"

"All part of the big plan." He replied simply.

"To kill off the world's population." She nodded slowly. "You're still on that kick?"

"I have been alive for four hundred years, Sarah." He replied. "I have seen mankind deteriorate into something ugly and sinister. This is what the world needs to rejuvenate it's self. It is how it has always worked in nature. A fire goes in and destroys the ecosystem. But out of the ashes, life raises again and it is once again renewed. But it is survival of the fittest that always wins. People have gotten lazy. Ungrateful. They do not care anymore about the forefathers who fought to make this world a better place for them. They only care about the next great thing. We need to start anew, Sarah!"

"And you were trying to recruit Maya to work as your unknowing assistant!" She shook her head incredulously. "You sick bastard. You are talking about genocide; killing off men, women, children who you do not believe appropriate to live. What gives you that right?"

"It is by the same creed by which you work, Sarah, only on a much larger scale." He told her plainly. "There is somebody you have been told is a threat to our kind; Bishop, Petrelli, Linderman or whoever is running the store tells you they must die, so you to and take your magnificent gift and kill them. But for what reason? Because someone told you they needed to be destroyed. Just like I am certain you believe that I am evil and I should be eradicated."

"I don't disagree." She told him narrowing her eyes. "But it is not as simple as that, Adam and you know it. See, I know you Adam. You don't give a shit about the morality of mankind or saving the world. It is all a game to you and it is called manipulation! You manipulated me five years ago to take revenge against my husband. You didn't give a shit about me. You knew what I could do and you wanted to see how far I would go with it. And that whole thing about blowing up New York! How in the fuck is a bomb going off in a metropolis going to save the world? Again…you manipulated Daniel Linderman, Angela Petrelli and the others into believing this was what the world needed and when that didn't work, you made Peter Petrelli your pawn to get to the Shanti virus to destroy the world's population. And now you are manipulating Maya for no other purposes but seeing how far she will take it. You are very sick, Adam. This is like a drug to you! You get high off of seeing how far you can make people go and you get off on it!" Sarah pulled a gun out of her shoulder holster. "Well, it stops today."

Adam stared at her for a moment, stunned. Then he began laughing. "Oh Sarah, you really had me worried there for a second. I thought you were serious."

She stared him down. "Do I look like I have a fucking sense of humor?"

His smile slowly faded. He shook his head apathetically. "Sarah, I have been alive for over four-hundred years. Now I am sure that one day, a person like Sylar or perhaps even you will send me to my eternal rest, but I don't see today being that day."

She shook her head amused by his arrogance. "And why is that?"

"Because Sarah, you have become soft hearted." He told her simply. "Your killer instinct is waning. There was a time you wouldn't hesitate to kill…you even enjoyed it. But your lover presents a distraction. No Sarah…I don't believe you have it in you anymore."

Adam heard a loud noise as he felt the bullet penetrate his back. He let out an excruciating scream as he fell to the ground. He looked up at Sarah as she held out her pistol walking toward him.

"You were saying?" She sneered over him. She aimed her pistol again shooting him in the knee; and then the other. Sarah held the gun up waving it at him. "Three shots left. How much time do you think _you_ have left…Grandpa?"

Adam sat laughing as his body regenerated; his eyes watering. "Oh, you disappoint me, Sarah! You used to be tougher than that. So tell me…you have this delicious power…you can kill me just by thinking about it. May I enquire as to why you are using a gun?"

"Because it hurts more!" She smiled slowly raising the pistol again aiming at his crotch. As she pulled the trigger, he let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Oh MOTHER-FUCKER!!!" He whimpered in pain. "Was that really necessary?"

"Necessary? No. But I really like watching you squirm." She replied smiling fiercely as she raised the pistol again aiming for his chest, then firing.

"Oh Jesus!" He hollered.

Sarah shook her head. "Not the best choice of words for a man who's about to meet his maker."

After regenerating, he quickly stood up. "One shot left." He taunted her. If you feel that today should be my dying day, I am ready to go. I have lived a long life and I if this is my day to die, by all means send me to my death. But know this…if I die there are many secrets that will soon see the light of day. And many have to do with your own fragile existence, Sarah."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded pointing the pistol at his head.

Adam shook his head. "I would love to tell you…but once I made a promise that my secrets would follow me to my grave." He shook his head with arrogance, his lips forming a tight line. "Of course I said nothing about what would happen to those secrets once I reached the afterlife. But a promise is a promise…and I always keep my word."

Sarah nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, you're a true gentleman." Sarah aimed the pistol at his head smiling brutally. "Your little mind games do not work on me. You think I'm going soft? Guess again!"

"Do as you must. But when this is over, why don't you go take a closer look at that baby sleeping in the next room. If I were you I would have a DNA test run on him."

"Gabriel already admitted he is the father." Sarah replied unequivocally. "Maya will be well compensated."

Adam began to laugh spitefully. "Oh, I don't mean who's the _dadd_y, Sarah...I'm talking about mommy dearest."

Sarah only stared at him, impervious to his words. "Your not going to get inside my head, so don't even try. I allowed you to manipulate me once…it won't be happening again."

Adam shrugged. "Well, suit yourself. But just some food for thought…when you return home, you may also want to take up genealogy as a hobby."

She only smiled malevolently. "I'll take that under advisement." She raised her gun once again aiming at his head, cocking the trigger. He closed his eyes waiting for the auspicious sound that would send him to his death. He did not have to wait long.

Adam cried out in pain falling to the floor holding his foot. He looked up at Sarah and began to laugh spitefully. "So it's true! Sarah Jane Noonan has soft! The old Sarah would not have hesitated to kill me. You used to be the feared executioner and now you can't even aim correctly!"

Sarah shook her head smiling condescendingly. "You are wrong Adam. Dead wrong." Adam's face slowly fell as she pulled a dagger from under her pant leg. She began to circle him ominously; her dark eyes echoing certain death. "For four hundred years you have walked this planet with a long list of surnames behind you and an even longer list of victims…people you have manipulated to be your devotees. It has been said that you are the father of us all. That may be true, but I will tell you what you are. You are shit, Adam. And I _would_ shoot you in the head, but shit splatters." He watched with horror as she curved back her arm. "Enjoy the afterlife." She whispered.

She recoiled outward sending the dagger into the air, impaling his throat. His eyes widened with fear as he looked up at Sarah. She stood above him smiling viciously, proud of her implementation. "Well, I'll be fucked." He whispered as he crumpled over falling dead to the floor.

She stood over him making sure he was really dead. Removing the dagger from his throat, she reached into a small bag removing several viles and a syringe. As she pulled on her rubber gloves, she leaned down whispering in his ear.

_"Good night, sweet prince; a__nd flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."_

--END--


	23. Chapter 23

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Chapter 22 – Timeless

_September __2__7__, 2006  
__Los Angeles, CA_

"Oh great!" Sarah groaned lowering her binoculars.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked looking down at his notes.

"Agent Fire Crotch is on the case!" She nodded toward the redheaded woman stepping out of a black GMC. Sarah watched as she approached the crime scene with authority. "Who in the fuck does she think she is?"

Luke looked up grinning at her. "You should go talk to her. I think she was sweet on you in Chicago last summer."

Sarah shook her head grimacing. "Not my type!"

Luke stared at her intrigued. "Which one? Redheads or women?"

"Neither." She smiled inexplicably as she bent down to pick up her pen. He looked down at Sarah's body lustfully. She was dressed in a short black leather skirt and matching jacket. Feeling his gaze, she looked up at him laughing. "Were you just checking me out?"

He continued to gaze his eyes up and down her body appreciatively. "I'm always checking you out. This is just the first time you've noticed. I've been wanting to get you in bed since the first time I saw you."

Sarah smiled favorably. "Flattered as I am, it won't happen."

He wrinkled his brow confused by her response. "I don't get it. You sleep with strangers all the time for a lot less. But you won't give it up for a friend."

She whipped her head around angrily, her dark eyes raging. "Fuck you Luke!"

He closed his eyes regretfully. "Ok…relax. I didn't mean that they way it came out. I like you…and I like your body. Only a gay man wouldn't find you smoking hot. But if you can sleep with your assignments so easily, I don't understand why guys like me don't get a shot."

Luke began to gasp for air as Sarah jerked him into a telekinetic choke hold. "Let's get something perfectly clear! I do _not_ sleep with anybody easily! I do whatever it takes to get the job done! And sometimes that requires using my feminine assets! I have a one hundred percent success rate. Maybe that makes me a whore, Luke. But believe me…I do NOT enjoy it! After what I have been through, I am numb. It is called going through the motions while my mind is somewhere else! Half the time I don't even remember it. And as for why guys like you don't get a shot? It is because we work together, Luke. And I don't sleep with my co-workers because it gets ugly." She released her grasp on him as he struggled to take in air.

Catching his breath, he shook his head dubiously. "You were doing Thompson!" He shot back angrily.

"He's not my partner…he's my boss." She looked down at her sunglasses in her hand wiping them with the edge of her blouse. "And that wasn't because I wanted to. Every night when I got home, I took a long hot shower scrubbing myself raw…and that was _after_ getting completely hammered and puking my guts out!"

"Well if it was that horrific for you, why even do it?" He shrugged.

She picked up her binoculars. "It started out as a means to protect Candice…and then Elle. But it was all in vain because Candice is fucking him now. But at least Elle is as disgusted by him as I am, so I don't have to worry about her."

Luke cocked his head. "I just don't get you sometimes. You hate Elle…you barely tolerate Candice…but you're doing Thompson so he'll steer clear of them? Why do you even care?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you." She looked through her binoculars again. "Look, I really don't want to discuss this. Right now I am more interested in keeping the FBI off of Sylar's trail and keeping the Walker girl safe. And you're supposed to be keeping an eye on Maury Parkman's son."

Luke stared at the dark-haired officer through his binoculars. "A traffic cop. I expected a lot more coming from Freddy Krueger's son."

Sarah laughed. "Well thank God his father left the family before he could mess him up completely. Officer Parkman seems like a decent man."

"It sounds like you have a soft spot for the traffic cop." He teased.

Sarah smiled softly. "I don't know. He just seems really sweet. If I was a different kind of girl…"

"You'd lift your skirt for the traffic cop, but not for me." Luke sneered.

"Douche bag!" Sarah angrily jerked the car door open, slamming it behind her. She treaded heavily toward the Walker house, putting on her sunglasses.

Luke got out of the car chasing after her. "Ok…I'm sorry!"

"Don't even think about talking to me right now!" Sarah replied seething as she walked away faster.

As Matt Parkman and another cop directed traffic, Tom McHenry pulled up in a cruiser. "Hey Parkman! What happened here?"

"A murder." Parkman replied sadly. "Both parents were killed, and their little girl is missing."

"Bummer!" McHenry shook his head with nonchalance. "Hey, you doing anything for lunch later?"

Matt shook his head at his partner's cavalier attitude. "I'm kind of busy here. I'll catch up with you later." He noticed Tom's eyes were focused forward. Following his gaze he saw a beautiful dark-haired woman walking in their direction followed by a tall man in a suit who appeared to be pleading his case to her. "She's way out of your league, partner." Matt grinned.

"No she's not!" He replied staring at her lecherously. "I'd spend the night making her scream and the rest of the night making her beg for more."

Matt laughed incredulously. "I think you got that the wrong way around."

"Whatever man!" McHenry shook his head. "Anyway I'm outta here. If you won't join me, I need to find something else to do. See ya later." He looked up at Matt who had an odd expression on his face.

_"Please…don't let him find me." _Parkman looked around as he heard a voice inside his head.

Tom stared at him oddly. "Matt? You ok buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Matt replied looking around for the voice. "I'll see ya later, ok?" He turned and walked in the direction of the voice.

"Fucking looser!" McHenry thought to himself. "Since that pretty lady is out of my league…I'll just go to your house and make your wife scream while you stay here playing crossing guard." He drove off laughing.

Sarah came to a stop as she watched Parkman walking around in a daze. She tapped Luke on the shoulder. "Don't look now, but I think your boy is starting to realize his gifts."

"I'm in. You better stay here." He told her. "If Agent Hansen sees you, she is going to get even more suspicious of you than she already is."

"It's all yours." She shook her head pulling her camera out of her purse. "I'll just snoop around the parameter looking for clues our boy might have left for us." She looked up at him smirking with sarcasm. "I'll try not to sleep with anybody while you're gone."

"Cute." He nodded defiantly before heading in the direction of the Walker home.

Sarah poked around the outlaying hills of the crime scene unaware she was being watched.

From high upon a nearby hillside, a tall man wearing a baseball cap and black trench coat watched her intently.

"Hello again, pretty lady." He whispered to himself. "Just who are you and why are you following me?" He turned around to leave. "I'll see you next time."

And he was gone.

* * *

_Hartsdale New York  
__Not So Distant Future_

Sarah marched into Bob's office unannounced slamming his door behind her. Bob looked up from his stack of paperwork startled by the loud clamor. He stood up smiling. "Sarah! Thank God! Welcome home! I was so…" He was unable to finish his sentence as he was met by the back of Sarah's hand, slamming him into the file cabinets behind him. "_What in the hell has gotten into you_!" He shouted as he stood up grimacing painfully.

"Adam Monroe!" She sneered. "Oh don't worry you're bald skull…_Bob_! He's dead! Mission accomplished!"

"Yes! I know!" He nodded angrily reaching around to his lower back wincing in pain. "Congratulations on a job well done for which you and Mr. Gray will be well compensated? So what in the hell are you all up in arms about?"

"I was hoping you could tell me!" She retorted. "The last thing Adam Monroe said before he died was I may want to take a closer at my family history. Is there anything you would like to tell me before I go looking for answers?"

Bob shook his head dubiously. "What would you like me to tell you, Sarah? I have already filled you in on everything I know…"

"Cut the shit, Bob!" She raged, her voice dripping with venom. "You and I both know every small detail about the lives of every single person who carries the super genome! You might as well tell me what I want to know, because I am going to find out one way or another."

Bob wrinkled his brow indignantly. "Sarah, you came to me when you were six years old. The only thing I knew about you was that your parents were murdered and you were a socially withdrawn orphan. I took you in and gave you a home. Other than that, I have no idea about your family history."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" She hollered back. "You make it your business to know everything. Now, if there is anything about me that you aren't telling me, this would be a really good time to spill it. Because if I find out that you have been hiding something from me…"

He leaned across his desk menacingly. "Sarah? Are you threatening me?"

She slowly stood glaring back at him, her voice filled with disdain. "I don't make threats, Bob. And you know it." Abruptly, she turned around, shoving over her chair as she stormed out of his office.

Bob sat seething as he stared at the door. He took off his glasses cupping his hands over his face taking a deep breath, then slamming his hands on the desk. "Shit!" He shouted slamming his fists on the desk.

He looked up to find Mohinder standing at his desk. "Dr. Suresh, this really is not a good time."

Mohinder smiled intrepidly at him. "I guess there never is a good time to expose you for the liar and scam artist you really are."

"Now just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" He replied irritably. "I have been nothing but up front with you about everything."

"So Sarah already knows she is the granddaughter of Daniel Linderman?" Mohinder's voice dripped with contempt. "I suppose she knows also that you had a hand in making her murder her own parents in cold blood!"

"I am sure I don't know what you are referring to, Dr. Suresh." He blustered. "You know as well as I do that the murder of Sarah's parents has gone unsolved for over twenty years…"

"You and Linderman manipulated Matt Parkman's father to make her kill her own parents! What kind of a sick, twisted monster are you?"

"May I enquire as to where you obtained this information?" Bob asked indignantly.

"A deathbed confession from a man who was four-hundred years old!" Mohinder replied. "He had no reason to make something like that up."

Bob began to laugh. "Mohinder, Adam Monroe was a pathological liar and sociopath to boot! So unless you have proof, I think you had better leave my office!"

Mohinder started for the door. "Ok, I will do as you ask. Maybe I can't prove that you had a hand in the murder of Sarah's parents…but what do you think she is going to do if she finds out Maya's child is really hers?" He opened the door beginning to walk out. "Why don't you chew on that for a while?"

As Mohinder left his office, Bob sat at his desk for a moment pondering his options. He picked up the phone dialing quickly. "We have a big problem." He told the person on the other end. "I suggest you drop whatever you are doing and get out here now!" He slammed down the receiver. Opening his desk drawer, he pulled out his revolver. "There are secrets in this company that will never see the light of day. And I will use whatever means necessary to ensure they stay hidden. I am sorry, Dr. Suresh…but I can't and won't take any chances."

* * *

As Sarah angrily slammed the door behind her, she was immediately grabbed by Sylar who dragged her into an observation room kissing her passionately. He pushed her up against a wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing heavily as they continued to kiss feverishly. 

They took a moment bending their foreheads together smiling at each other. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He replied kissing her softly. "I missed you."

"It's only been an hour." She laughed as he began to nuzzle her neck. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

He pulled away reaching into his pocket. "Oh, just collecting this." He grinned proudly displaying a two-hundred fifty thousand dollar check and large sum of cash. "Not too shabby for getting lost in the middle of nowhere and spending an entire week having copious amounts of animalistic sex with you." He wiggled his eyebrows pulling her in kissing her again.

Sarah felt her insides begin to throb as he reached inside her jeans. She closed her eyes, completely submersing herself in his touch. He bent her over the table as his kisses grew more intense. "God, I want you!" She whispered breathlessly stripping off his shirt.

Just as he was beginning to remove her top, there was a knock on the door. Sarah giggled at the large protrusion in his pants.

"Shit!" He muttered rolling his eyes. Then pulling his shirt back on he waited until Sarah had finished buttoning her blouse before opening the door. "_What?_" He hollered as Elle glared defiantly at him.

"Hey, don't get all pissy with me, clock jockey!" She snarled. "Not that I'm your fucking secretary or anything, but I just wanted to let you know that Maya has been asking to see you. I mean God knows why since you banged her after killing her brother then knocked her up and shot her."

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Oh just shut the fuck up already! Fine! I'll be right there."

"Yeah…I'll go tell her you'll be right there after you get done fucking my sister again." She sneered wrinkling her nose. "God! I'm surprised you two aren't permanently joined at the crotch!"

"Get the fuck out of here, giga-bitch!" He hissed.

Elle touched his hand with a small jolt of electricity. "Are you sure you don't want to try me out sometime? The electricity can be fun…and very kinky! Peter Petrelli loved it."

Sarah came out from behind the door. "Now why in the hell would he leave a steak dinner to go out for an unsatisfying hotdog?"

"Well, hotdogs can be very satisfying…if you know what I mean." Elle smiled mysteriously.

Sarah shook her head smiling complacently. "I wouldn't know…I've never had to resort to that level of desperation."

"Ouch!" Sylar grimaced at Sarah's insolence.

"Bitch!" She retorted. "But hey…whatever. I just came to deliver the message. For all I care, you can both go choke on shit." She turned on her heel and stomped away.

Sarah and Sylar looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Now I thought you two were bonding back at the cabin and now your back to bickering like siblings again."

"It's just the way we roll I guess." She smiled, then tilted her head, narrowing her eyes invidiously. "Well, aren't you going to see what your old girlfriend wants?"

Sylar sighed. "She was never my girlfriend."

Sarah cocked her head skeptically. "Common! She's drop-dead gorgeous! You can't tell me you didn't want to hit that!"

He smiled guiltily. "Ok fine! She's hot! The whole time I was planning her termination, I was also trying to think of a way to get her brother out of my face so I could get into her pants! But I was never in love with her."

"You didn't even like her?" Sarah asked disbelieving.

Sylar half-smiled. "I liked her. She had a warmth and a sweetness about her that made me feel good to be around her. If the truth be told, I never let myself get close to her because…" He looked up at Sarah who nodded in realization of where he was going.

"Because you didn't feel like you were good enough for her." She replied flatly.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

He watched as her eyes grew angry. "But the company whore was just right up your ally…_fuck__ you Gabriel_!" She spat at him, and then walked out the door stomping away from him.

He caught up with her and pinned her against the wall. "Don't put words in my mouth!" He hissed in her ear. "I _never_ said you were a whore! I only said I LIKED Maya. Yes…I said I wasn't good enough for her. And that was because my desire to take her power overrode any feelings I had for her…but I didn't love her."

"Yeah but she…" Sarah began.

"_I'm not done talking!_" He shouted at her. "I am going to talk, and for once you are going to shut the fuck up and listen!" She blinked her eyes taken aback by his offhanded manner. "Now…I have had my eye on you, pretty lady for a long time. The first time I touched you, it was like touching a live wire. You stirred feelings in me I had never felt before. The first time we made love was the most amazing night of my life. I wanted you over and over again and when you were going to leave me there in Texas after you told me it was just one night, I knew one night would never be enough. Then the first time you kissed me was the zenith of my existence! Now I admit, you excite me to the point of almost making me crazy, but you stimulate my mind and my soul. You said it yourself that we have a love that was built on a foundation of passion! We fight…we make love…we piss each other off to the point of wanting to kill each other sometimes…then we drive each other crazy, and we make love again. We are people of passion and if there were every two people in this world that were made for each other it is us. So yes…I cared for Maya…I slept with her once…but she is just plain vanilla ice cream and you are the Ben and Jerry's. You electrify my spirit! I love _you_ Sarah."

She stared up at him, her eyes glazed over unable to speak.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He shrugged.

A stunned smile slowly spread across her face. "I would…but you have…ah…rendered me speechless."

He grinned proudly. "Which part."

She shook her head slowly, smiling flabbergasted. "All of it!"

"It was a pretty good speech, wasn't it?" He touched her face.

"Epic." She leaned in kissing him then taking his hand. "Maya can wait! I am _so_ hot for you right now…"

But he didn't follow her. He slowly took her in his arms leaning her against the wall. "Why don't you meet me back here in an hour?"

She jerked her head back in confusion. "You really don't want to haul me into a closet and do me right here and now?"

He smiled slowly. "Not from lack of wanting…I just have a better idea." He leaned in close stroking her cheek with the back of his finger. "So why don't you go make yourself look really special and I'll see you in an hour." He pulled her in kissing her softly.

She smiled guardedly at him. "You really are being mysterious, you realize."

"Yeah." He nodded looking at her body. "But I think you'll like it."

She nodded skeptically. "Ok…go talk to Maya. I'll see _you_ in an hour." She kissed him softly then whispered in his ear. "I am going to blow your mind." She turned and walked away looking back at him narrowing her eyes provocatively.

"Hey!" He called after her as she walked away. "I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave."

"Then you're going to love this." She smiled as she pulled her jeans down slightly so they were resting on her hips, exposing the top of her thong as she sauntered down the hall away from him.

"Oh, you're just pure evil." He whispered to himself biting his lip.

* * *

Maya sat in her chair studying Alejandro lovingly. "My beautiful boy." She whispered stroking his cheek. His hair and features were dark and intense, like Sylar's, but she struggled to find any likeness to herself. 

"Mi niño is hungry!" She smiled softly as he began to suck with his lips. She carefully placed him against her breast to feed. "La leche delicioso!"

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Sylar slowly came through the door. "Maya?" He said softly.

"Hola Gabriel." She half-smiled covering herself up.

He grimaced awkwardly as he saw she was nursing. "I'm sorry to interrupt…Elle said you wanted to see me…but I could come back."

She nodded slowly. "It's ok. You do not need to be embarrassed."

He sat down in the chair across from her. "I guess I'm not used to all this yet." He watched her feeding the baby. "How are you, Maya?"

She stared at him with contempt. "Do you really care, or are you just making conversation?"

Sylar sighed uneasily. "Maya, I really don't know what you want from me. If it helps at all, I'm sorry this happened."

"You are sorry, Gabriel?" She hissed. "A beautiful child is brought into this world and you are sorry! Look at him, Gabriel! This is your son and you won't even look at him."

"No Maya I won't look at him!" He replied angrily. "I see him there…he is a beautiful child and if you say he is mine, than I believe you. But I have nothing to offer him, Maya! Do you think I am going to spend weekends in the park playing catch with him? Maya…I am a killer! I killed your brother and I tried to kill you! Don't you want me as far away from him as possible?"

Maya looked down at Alejandro sadly. "I was hoping that somehow, deep down in your soul there was an ounce of good somewhere and perhaps seeing your son would awaken that good in you."

Sylar shook his head incredulously. "What did you think was going to happen here? That I was going to take one look at him, then get down on one knee and ask you to marry me? For what it is worth, I cared for you Maya. But I used you. I murdered your brother. I don't love you. I never will."

She raised her eyes at him, staring with contempt. "You love _her_, don't you?"

Sylar nodded. "Yes, I do."

Maya closed her eyes, exhaling with resentment. "Then go be with her. Alejandro and I do not need you. You go, Gabriel! Go and be with your whore!" She spat at him.

Sylar stood up to leave. Looking down at Maya and the child, he shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry." As he turned to leave, he came to a stop. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the check he received from Bob and handed it to Maya. "Here, take this."

Maya looked at the check and back up at him. "I don't want your money!" She shouted. I will be fine without you! We don't need you! Go! Get out of here!"

"Take it!" He demanded. "It is the only thing I can do for you and you need it. Take it Maya!"

"You take your money and be damned!" She screamed at him as Alejandro began to cry.

Sylar sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Maya." He walked out of the room leaving the check on the table beside her as Maya buried her head in Alejandro's blanket crying.

* * *

An hour later, Sarah stood waiting for him. She wore a short black dress with matching pumps and her long dark hair combed back falling straight down her back. Over the dress she wore a leather coat. She waited impatiently for him to arrive. 

When he finally came around the corner, he was wearing a pair of gray slacks, black turtleneck and a brown leather jacket. Sarah's heart leapt out of her chest at the sight of him, but she only stared at him, her eyes narrowed. "You are late!" She scolded him.

"You know I love to make an entrance." He smiled looking down at her. "You look…" He shook his head. "There are no words to describe how incredible you look."

"So…are we dressing up just to duck into a closet, or are we actually going somewhere?" She asked looking him up and down approvingly.

He held out his hand smiling secretively. "You're just going to have to trust me."

She took his hand suspiciously. "I'm trusting a serial killer…there is something seriously wrong with this picture." She shook her head smiling up at him.

He pulled her in looking deep into her eyes. "No…you're sleeping with a serial killer. You're trusting a man who is crazy about you." He kissed her passionately, then took her hand leading her out the door.

* * *

Sylar and Sarah sat side by side on a bench overlooking New York Harbor. They shared a bottle of cabernet drinking from plastic cups. The night was cold, as Sarah sat close against him. 

"So, do you bring all your psychotic girlfriends here, or just me?" She smiled up at him.

"I've never brought anybody here." He rubbed the back of her neck. "I used to come here when I was a kid. I liked to watch the boats at night."

"I can see why." She leaned back taking a sip of her wine. "It's beautiful here."

"But it pales in comparison to you." He leaned in as they kissed softly.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked curiously.

"Well, later I have something to show you." He whispered running his finger across her lips. "But right now I just want to talk."

"Talk?" She looked up at him in surprise. "You…want to talk?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Why does this surprise you?"

She shook her head slowly. "Most men don't want to talk to me."

He looked down at her body approvingly. "Well yeah…your body pretty much oozes sexuality, and that's where most men's minds stop."

Sarah turned to him cocking her head skeptically. "But not you?"

"No…I pretty much want to rip your clothes off with my teeth every time you come within ten feet of me." He grinned as she laughed. "But the only time we talk is in bed…or on the way to bed…or in the middle of sex…or after sex and I don't want that to be the only thing we have in common. You're an ultra intelligent woman who just happens to have a face and body that screams out sin, but I want to hear what you have to say about foreign trade agreements, the price of pork bellies, or the war..."

"You don't seriously want to talk about pork bellies…" She wrinkled her nose repugnantly.

"No." He laughed softly. "We can talk about the weather if you want. I just want to know the real you."

Sarah smiled up at him, and then leaned in kissing him softly.

"What was that for?" He whispered kissing her back.

"For being the only man I have ever met that looks past the obvious." She looked up at him touching his face. "Ever since I hit puberty, men have only wanted one thing from me. I learned how to use my…um…gifts pretty early. And after what my husband did to me, I started to use my body as a weapon. I knew how to press their buttons. They were my puppets and I was the master. After a while, I didn't even enjoy it anymore. I have a 220 IQ and the only thing men want to know about me is if I prefer missionary or doggie style."

"You like both." He grinned slowly. "You have a 220 IQ?"

"I do." She nodded taking a sip of her wine.

"Mine is 186." He replied. "However, when I was a teenager, I would have traded it for a handsome face in a second."

"What are you talking about? You are a beautiful man!"

"I wasn't when I was a teenager." He sighed thoughtfully. "I was short and scrawny, and then I had a growth spurt when I was fifteen. Now I was tall and scrawny. Even as a young adult, I wasn't much to look at. Isn't it ironic how it took becoming a killer to become desirable to women." He looked at her suspiciously. "But you know all about that, don't you?"

She cocked her head reservedly. "What do you mean?"

He laughed shaking his head. "You don't think I didn't see you following you around the country all those months?"

She gave him an alluring smile taking a sip of wine. "Did you think maybe I wanted you to see me?"

"You were flirting with me even then?" He massaged the back of her neck

"Maybe a little." She traced his lips with her wine kissing him. "But at the time it was a game of chicken I was playing. I was daring you to come after me."

"What would you have done if I did come after you?" He grinned narrowing his eyes.

"I would have played my little game of who can kill the other first." She replied. "And if felt you were about to be the victor, I would have used my other gifts and gotten you into bed."

He placed his hand on back of her head pulling her in. "And I would have complied willingly." They began to kiss tenderly as Sarah began to giggle. "What are you laughing at?"

"Even when we try to talk about other things, we always come back to talking about sex." She reached inside his jacket putting her arms around his waist.

"Were you really jealous of Maya earlier?" He asked kissing her forehead.

Sarah bit her lip looking down at her shoes, then back up at him. "Not jealous of what happened between you two. It's not like I was a blushing virgin coming into this. I just wish I was more like her sometimes."

Sylar poured them some more wine. "Well, your powers are similar. But why do you want to be like her?"

She ponderingly stared out at the harbor. "Because she is good. She was raised with values; the way I might have been raised if my parents lived."

He shrugged indifferently. "I was raised with values. Look how well _that_ turned out. But let me tell you something about _pure as the driven snow_ Maya. If she is backed up against a wall, she will use her gift and she will kill. I have seen her do it. If you hadn't intervened when we were at the cabin, we would both be dead. So if Maya ever went off the deep end, she has the potential to be every bit as deadly as you and I are."

Sarah contemplatively stared at the lights on the water. "I suppose your right. But there is not a day that goes by that I don't wonder how I would have turned out if my parents hadn't died. I mean, I was pretty messed up as a kid, but my mom and dad were always good to me."

"Do you miss them?" He asked gently. She nodded tearfully, her face growing suddenly pale. "Sarah? Are you ok?"

She shook her head agitatedly. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Ok." He nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. "Let's go for a walk." He whispered taking her hand.

"Actually, I'm a little tired and this wine is making me really unsteady." She smiled softly stroking his hair. "Can we just go back to my place?"

"Not just yet." He smiled mysteriously. "I want to show you something."

"Ok." She shrugged following behind him as he took her hand. They walked for several blocks finally coming to an older neighborhood that Sarah recognized. "This is your old shop." She stared at him confounded. "But what are we doing here?"

He pulled the keys from his pocket smiling enigmatically. "You'll see." He opened the door leading her inside. Once inside, he immediately began to ravage her, kissing her neck as they began to quickly undress each other.

"This is why you brought me here?" Her breathing becoming heavier. "Are we living out a long-time fantasy of yours where a female customer walks through the door, and you proceed to place her on your display counter and fuck her?"

"No…not today anyway." He whispered pulling something out of a nearby drawer. "I wanted to show you something." He held up a dagger. Sarah cringed as he slid the blade across his arm; then her eyes widening in astonishment as the slash healed.

"You did it." She smiled up at him rapaciously. "You took Adam's power."

"Yes." He whispered walking behind her. Sarah began to pant from arousal as he moved her hair away as his lips glided along the back of her neck. She turned around as he pulled her to him kissing her with intense passion. He then pulled away breathing deeply, holding the dagger out to her. "And now I want you to kill me."

Sarah whipped her head around staring at him horror-struck. "What?" She gasped.

"I want you to take this dagger and stab me through the heart." He panted with exhilaration. "Kill me Sarah. Help me cross over the bridge to immortality!"

She shook her head staring at him inconceivably. "Are you fucking insane?"

Sylar's eyes were ablaze with zeal. "I have never been saner than I am at this moment! Please. I love you, Sarah! I want you to be the one to take my mortal life." He extended his arms, holding the dagger out to her.

Sarah shook her head angrily. "Forget it!" She picked up her clothes and began to get dressed. "I'm not doing it."

"Please baby!" He pleaded with her. "Sarah, I will rejuvenate! You saw for yourself that I can heal! Do this for me. Please."

"Gabriel!" She shouted. "What if you don't rejuvenate? There is always that chance that you didn't inhabit all of Adam's powers! What happens if I stab you and you die? I am not taking that chance!"

"I will live, Sarah." He told her softly grabbing her by the shoulders passionately. "If Adam had the power, I will have the power! Do this for me Sarah!"

"NO!" She shouted. "If you want to die, stab yourself! I'm out of here!"

He ran after her pulling her around fiercely looking into her eyes. There was an almost animalistic force emitting from him which both frightened and aroused Sarah. She looked down at the dagger in his hands, then up at his eyes which were wild with anticipation. Then intrepidly, she picked up the dagger plunging it through his heart.

Sylar gasped in pain as Sarah watched him fall to the ground; his lifeblood forming a pool around him. She stood watching mesmerized with horror as his eyes went lifeless. Then falling at his side, she pulled the knife from his chest. "Gabriel." She whispered. "Dammit Gabriel! Wake up you asshole!" But he only lay there motionless; blood pouring out of his chest. "Oh God!" She screamed in anguish collapsing against him! "_What __did you make me do, you son of a bitch_!"

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he bolted up gasping desperately for air grabbing onto her wrist. Sarah stared at him terrified. He looked at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. He whispered as he pulled her in kissing her. "I told you I'd be back."

Sarah pulled back furiously slapping him across the face. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" She hissed her teeth clenched in rage as she stood up and began to dress.

Sylar only stood behind her laughing arrogantly as he leaned over nuzzling the back of her neck and shoulders. "Don't leave now, baby. I'm about to give you the best fuck you have ever had."

"Get away from me!" She shouted. But looking at the intense fire raging in his eyes, she began to want him. Anger subsiding, she slowly removed her clothing sauntering to him slowly. She placed her hands on his chest gliding them upward until they were around his neck as they began to kiss feverishly. "What does immortality feel like?" She whispered to him.

"Amazing!" He whispered intensely. "I feel more alive than I have ever felt before! I'm rejuvenated. Like no one can ever touch me!" He picked her by her buttocks, her legs wrapped around him. As he carried, her, he pushed himself inside of her, then placing her on a work table where she laid back, arching her back with every thrust moaning loudly. He placed his hands on her hips encouraging her, clenching his teeth. She let out a scream as an orgasm pulsated through her. "Oh God!" She moaned as she felt him release inside of her.

Then recovering, Sarah opened her eyes. Sylar stood over her, his body still wet with passion holding the dagger still stained with his blood above her breast. "Gabriel! What are you doing?" She whispered in horror.

"I love you Sarah!" He whispered impassionately raising the dagger into the air, then profoundly thrusting it downward, impaling her through the heart. Sarah screamed in agony then lifting her eyes filled with pain and terror to meet his Sylar watched intently as the life slowly drained out of her; Sarah's eyes slowly closing in death.

* * *

She opened her eyes to a dark room filled with candles her body still nude and rose pedals surrounding her on the bed. As she became alert, she realized she was in her own apartment. 

"Welcome back." She heard him whisper following his voice to the edge of her bed he sat watching her.

Sarah jolted up grabbing her chest where the dagger plunged into her heart. The wound had healed and the blood washed away. She jerked her head up looking at him, her eyes filled with rage. "What did you do to me?" She whispered angrily.

"I gave you a gift." He stroked her face gently. "You are immortal, my love."

Her mouth gaped open with horror. "No." She shook her head in denial. "NO!"

Sylar grabbed her shoulders raucously. "Sarah! You will never grow old! You will always be beautiful! We can stay this way forever! We can't die Sarah! If we wanted to, we could go to Paris and jump off the Eiffel Tower together!"

But she only stared at him shaking her head in horror. "What did you to do me, Gabriel?" She whispered shaking her head, her body trembling in fear. "Oh God!" She screamed staring at him, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Sarah?" He stared at her, the ecstasy in his heart slowly fleeting at the look of loathing in her eyes. "Baby, please don't look at me that way."

But all that answered him were her eyes filled with anger and rage as she screamed in terror. _"What did you do to me, Gabriel? WHAT __HAVE YOU DONE TO ME__?"_

--END--


	24. Chapter 24

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Chapter 23 – Duplicities

_Beverly Wilshire Hotel  
__Los Angeles, California  
__September 28th, 2006_

She sat motionless, her legs folded beneath her body. The room was dark and quiet except for the shower that ran in the room above her.

Her dark eyes fixated on the knives in the kitchenette that sat on the granite slab counter; a long, sharp blade with a black handle in particular piqued her interest. As she continued beguiling her strange fascination on the sharp instrument, she began to concentrate. The knife began to rattle before flying off the counter hurling toward her.

Sarah jumped out of the chair, hurling herself over into a back flip as the blade penetrated the back of the chair she had been sitting in.

Landing on her feet behind the chair, an eerie smile spread across her face. Slowly, thoughtfully she ran her finger along the side of the blade giving her finger a small cut.

"I wonder what that would have felt like." She whispered aloud as she gingerly pressed her finger against her tongue.

* * *

_New York City  
__September 29th, 2006_

Sarah breezed off the subway train hurriedly running up the stairs. She rapidly walked three blocks to the apartment occupied by Eden McCain. Staning in front of the door, she pounded irritably as Eden answered, red faced from crying.

"What's the emergency?" She inquired petulantly as she brusquely crossed over the threshold.

"Dr. Suresh is dead." Eden sobbed closing the door.

"I didn't know he was sick." Sarah replied nonchalantly then rolling her eyes. "So…this is the reason I rushed all the way out here from LA? I had a suite at the Beverly Wilshire and I was actually getting a tan!"

Eden shook her head incredulously. "How can you be so callous? He was a dear sweet old man who was good to me! He was my _friend_!"

"He was an _assignment_, Eden!" Sarah corrected her harshly. "I told you not to get close to him, but you did. You were asking for heartache and you got it."

"Look! I called you because I didn't know who else to call." She sniffed insolently. "But I can see I made a mistake. See, I refuse to be like you; cold and heartless with no regard for human life. I don't know what has happened to you to make you become what you are, but I won't be that girl! When I look at you, I am reminded of the presents I see under a Christmas tree in a department store. They are wrapped so beautiful, covered with ribbons and bows. One year, I got away from my step mother and snuck into town because I wanted to look at the Christmas displays in the department store. The first thing I did was sneak under a tree and grabbed one of those packages. I was so sure something wonderful would be inside. So I unwrapped it; and then I cried because there was nothing inside but newspaper and packing materials. I was so disappointed I cried for days. But when I look at you, I see that exact same package. Beautiful, all dressed up on display for the world to see. But inside there is nothing. Nothing but cold, cruel, and ruthless reality."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, staring her down undaunted. "Eden…"

"My name is _SARAH!"_ She shouted at her.

"No." Sarah replied coolly. "_My_ name is Sarah. Your name is whatever we tell you it is." Then her tone became softer. "So how did he die?"

"It was that freak show that you're supposed to be watching!" Eden sneered. "If you were watching him he wouldn't have killed Dr. Suresh."

Sarah stepped toward her staring her in the eye making Eden feel intimidated. "Even if I saw him do it, I wouldn't have stopped him. It is not my job to stop him; it is only my job to track him. And how do you know for a fact it was him? I don't even know that."

Eden's tone was adamant. "I _know_ it was him! Dr. Suresh didn't know a lot of people and he was a good man! Nobody else would have killed him."

Sarah laughed patronizingly. "He was a cab driver in New York City. He might have gotten pissy with a fare that tried to stiff him. This shit happens every day."

Eden's shook her head insistently. "No! It was Gabriel Gray! They had a fight several weeks ago and Gabriel stormed out of there one night. _Where were you Sarah_?"

"I was doing _my job_!" She replied with harsh conviction. "And if you are so passionate about the old guy, then why didn't _you_ protect him?" Eden said nothing, only stared at her defiantly. "That's what I thought! And it will now be your job to keep the authorities off our trail while we continue to keep tabs on Sylar."

"And you are not going to get justice for Dr. Suresh?" Eden spat.

Sarah shook her head. "The universe takes care of justice Eden, not us."

"So we are going do nothing." Eden replied sadly.

"Now you're catching on." Sarah smiled with defiance, and then her voice took on a compassionate tone. "Look, talking off the record, I'm going to be in town for a few weeks. If you want to just get out of here some night call me."

Eden scowled at her disbelieving. "Are you trying to be my friend now?"

Sarah shrugged contritely as she stood up to leave. "I wouldn't go that far. I just know how hard this gets sometimes."

"Are you going to try to harden my soul or something?" Eden asked suspiciously.

Sarah only walked to the door. "That will happen without any help from me. And for your sake, the sooner the better."

"Nobody told me it was going to be this way." Eden stood looking sadly.

"They never do." Sarah replied walking out the door while Eden stood pondering her words.

* * *

_Sarah's Apartment, __New York City, New York  
__Not So Distant Future_

Sarah stood gray with fear looking down where the knife had penetrated her chest. "My God Gabriel!" She whispered. "What did you do to me?"

"Sarah, please…" He implored to her. "Don't be afraid. It's ok."

"It's ok?" She spat with contempt as she pulled on her clothes. "What makes you think I want this? What the FUCK, Gabriel! What the FUCK!"

He walked toward her slowly, his eyes full of fervor. "When you left Adam for me to finish off, I was ecstatic. It was the one power I have dreamed of. Regeneration! And immortality…I will never die! I will never grow old and I will always look this way! But as I was taking his brain, I realized immortality was pointless if I didn't have you beside me. I don't want to live forever without you, Sarah. You are my love."

She backed away from him horrified. "Get away from me! I don't want to live forever! I don't want this! You have damned me Gabriel!"

He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. "Sarah, please don't be angry." He whispered. "Don't you want to be with me forever?"

I don't want to be with anybody forever!" She screamed pulling on her shoes and lacing them up. "Don't you get it? I don't deserve to be alive and now you have made me immortal! I hate you for this Gabriel! I hate you!" She jumped up running out the door.

"Sarah!" He shouted after as she ran out the front door heading for the street.

* * *

Bob sat waiting in his car in front of the airport. The passenger door opened and The Haitian slowly sat down in the seat next to him. "Why have you summoned me?" He inquired bluntly. 

Bob looked straight ahead as he spoke. "I am going to need your help again. There are many secrets about to come out and I am going to need you to help me keep them where they belong."

The Haitian stared at him, no emotion in his tone when he spoke. "Secrets have a way of making themselves known regardless of our efforts. My gift will not help you when the secret is ready to reveal itself."

"Thanks for the warning." Bob replied derisively. "I will worry about the secret…you just do your job."

The Haitian nodded slowly. "I will help you."

Bob smiled nodding with condescension. "Well good." He started the motor driving back toward the city.

* * *

Sylar tried to keep up with her quick pace, but even with his long legs he was no match for her impala like stride. "Sarah! Wait up!" He called to her. 

"Go to hell!" She screamed running faster.

She finally came to a stop on the Brooklyn Bridge and began to climb up the suspension ropes. "Oh, you have got to be shitting me!" Sylar muttered to himself. "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"You said I was immortal!" She shouted at him as she kept climbing. "I'm only testing the theory. Don't tell me you're scared of heights?"

"I'm not scared of heights…I'm scared of falling." His voice came from above her causing Sarah to jump. He reached out trying to grab her hand.

"How in the fuck did you get up here?" She snarled rejecting his hand.

"Among my other talents, I can levitate." He grinned pompously.

"Levitate this, dickhead!" Sarah waved her hand and Sylar flew into the side of one of the towers. He fell twenty feet onto a platform wincing in pain before healing. Sarah continued to climb up the cables. "What did you think you were doing? Just a few hours ago we were on a plane! We agreed that we couldn't stand to live together! We even had this plan to play a worldwide game of cat and mouse! We both loved the idea. Now what makes you think I want to spend the next millennium putting up with your foul moods?"

"Because I don't want to live forever without you!" He shouted as he began to levitate again. "I actually thought I was doing something romantic."

"By plunging a dagger into my chest?" She screamed incredulously. "You couldn't buy me a dozen roses or chocolates like most boyfriends! You had to go and get all morbid!"

"You're having an affair with a serial killer!" He shouted levitating above her. "We aren't exactly known for our sensitive sides!" Sarah raised her hand again to throw him, but he disappeared. "Not this time, sweetness." He whispered in her ear as he grabbed her from behind levitating her to the top of the bridge.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She shrieked with rage.

"Giving you a ride!" He grinned. "I'm tired of waiting for you to get to the top."

"Let go of me!" She seethed.

"We are three hundred feet above the water." He laughed. "This would not be a good time to let you go."

He sat her down on the top of a bridge tower. She recoiled slapping him. "How dare you! Why did you do this to me?"

He rolled his eyes rubbing the side of his face. "Do I really have to go over this again?"

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You don't want to live for eternity without me…I get that part! What I don't get is how could you? I don't want to live forever! Do you know how many times I have thought about ending my own life? Every day in my life was one day closer to my dying day…that was just fine with me! Why do you think I take the tough assignments like tracking down ruthless serial killers?"

Sylar shook his head completely blown away by her confession. "You've tried to kill yourself? Why?"

Sarah did not answer him. She started walking along the edge of the tower. "So if I am immortal, I can do this." She teetered on the edge, one foot hanging off the side, balancing herself with the other.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." He grimaced. "It makes me nervous."

"Why?" She laughed spitefully. "If I can live forever, that means I can fall three hundred feet into the water and swim to shore! Or maybe my head will split open when I hit and I'll die."

"My God." He shook his head incredulously. "You really do have a death wish."

Sarah stopped teetering and looked up at him gravely. "Where you see eternity as the most amazing gift you could ever give me, I see it as a long and lonely hell from which I will never be released. The idea of living forever, or even a hundred years scares the hell out of me, Gabriel." She looked down at the water below them. "Yet the idea of plummeting down into that water excites the hell out of me."

"I'll pass." He shook his head. "I'm scared shitless of heights."

"You just levitated up here." She smiled as she playfully leaned back. "If you can regenerate, why does it scare you?"

"It just does!" He shouted.

She gave him a wicked smile as she placed her foot against his chest. "See you at the bottom." She whispered shoving him over the side.

Sylar's arms flailed wildly trying to grab onto something. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed falling over the edge as Sarah stood laughing.

"Paybacks are a bitch, aren't they!" She called after him just before jumping after him off the tower. She spread out her arms screaming with exhilaration as the cold wind blew through her hair. She heard Sylar scream in pain as he hit the water a moment before she did.

It all went black.

* * *

Mohinder opened the door to Niki's apartment walking inside. "Is it good to be home? 

"Yes, it is." She smiled softly, but her blue eyes were distant.

"Is something wrong?" He asked stroking her hair.

"I just can't stop thinking about Maya and that baby she is growing attached to." She replied tearfully. "She wasn't expecting the baby, but she has stepped up to the plate and she is a wonderful mother. When she learns the truth, she is going to be devastated."

"I know." He closed his eyes sighing sadly. "But the only proof we have is by the mouth of Adam Monroe and we know what a deceitful human being he was. I would feel better if we had legitimate proof."

Niki crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How are you planning on doing that?"

Mohinder took a deep breath. "Well, I have blood samples of both Maya and Sarah. And of course I have Sylar's from when I believed he was Zane Taylor. But now I need a sample of the baby's blood so I can compare samples."

Niki wrinkled her forehead with skepticism. "Maya isn't just going to just hand over her baby, Mohinder. She is a sweet woman, but not very trusting after what Sylar did to her. She loved him and he betrayed her. So you are going to have a fight on your hands to get a blood sample from that child."

"You're right." Mohinder sighed. "I am going to have to be careful in my approach."

Niki reached under his t-shirt massaging his chest as she kissed him hungrily. "Well, right now the only approach I care about is the one you are about to take with me." She smiled playfully.

"Yes…what about my approach?" He grinned mischievously propelling her toward the bedroom.

* * *

Sarah sat up with a frightened jolt. She was wet and laying on the shore, the water splashing against her legs. "What the fuck?" She shouted jumping into abrupt vigilance. 

"What the fuck indeed." She heard Sylar's angry voice behind her.

She looked up at him sitting on the shore scowling irritably at her. "How did we get here?"

He rolled his eyes standing up. "Well, after you kicked me into a three-hundred foot freefall, we were both dead for a few minutes. The harbor patrol was searching the bay for us, so I hauled your ass up here. You're welcome by the way!"

"No thanks were offered!" She replied indignantly. "And you should have thought about that before transforming me into Methuselah!" She looked up at the bridge then down at the water again. "That…was…fucking awesome!" She whispered awestruck.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He snarled back at her. "Me? I'm wet! I'm cold and I have sand in my ass crack!"

"Oh my _God_! Do I really have to stand her listening to you bitch all night?" She spat back at him as she began to walk quickly toward home.

"Do you think you could slow down?" He implored her. "I'm still shaky from the fall

"Oh, buck up!" She chided him as she rubbed her hands together. "God, I'm freezing!"

"Yeah, it's not too fun when it happens to you, is it?" He laughed arrogantly as he followed her along the shoreline.

"You shut up!" She shouted. "We wouldn't be in this shit if it wasn't for you!"

"I didn't tell you to jump off a bridge, sweetness!" He retorted. "That was all your idea! And did I mention that _I'm fucking scared of heights_?"

She stopped walking, turning around glaring tetchily at him. "You're not getting any sympathy here, prick!"

"Well, excuse me for giving _you_, the woman I love, what I thought was an amazing gift!" He sneered. "Any jackass can give you roses! I gave you the gift of immortality! You will never grow old, Sarah! You'll never hurt and you'll never die. I did this because I love you." He put his hands on her waist looking into her eyes. "Does being with me forever really repulse you that much?"

Sarah looked out at the harbor reflectively, and then she looked up at him shaking her head sadly. "No. It's not the idea of being with you that scares me. But the idea of walking the earth for hundreds, maybe thousands of years scares the shit out of me." Her eyes grew tearful.

"Why?" He asked her gently caressing her face.

She didn't respond. "Are we going to stand here freezing our asses off all night, or can we go dry off?" She brushed past him heading for home.

"Lead the way, pretty lady." He grinned petulantly following after her.

* * *

While Mohinder and Niki slept, the door to Niki's apartment slowly creaked open. The Haitian stood for a moment taking a mental note of the surroundings before treading quietly toward the bedroom. 

Mohinder and Niki slept quietly side by side. He cautiously placed his palm over Mohinder's forehead. "Go deep." He thought to himself closing his eyes, then repeated the method with Niki.

Then slowly, he left the apartment back out the door he came through. "And now I must go to Elle Bishop." He whispered aloud. "Something tells me I would rather have my nipples pierced." He walked out of the building.

* * *

Sarah breezed through her door with Sylar on her tail. "Can we talk now?" 

"You can talk all you want!" She replied taking her clothes off heading for the bathroom. "I'm taking a hot bath."

She went to slam the door in his face, but he wedged his foot inside. "You can't stay mad at me forever." He cocked his head pleadingly.

Sarah laughed incredulously. "In all actuality, yes I can. I may just not speak to you for a thousand years! Hell! Let's make it ten thousand! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a bath!"

He shook his head with a smile that to herself made her heart melt. "You couldn't last that long without me and you know it. You're going to be begging for me before the night is over."

"I already am begging for you to shut the fuck up!" She lashed back at him. "Right now I just want to be alone!"

"Ouch!" He clasped his hand over his heart. "You wound me, lover."

She stared at him trying to appear impervious to his plight. "I need to take a bath, and you need to go."

Sylar jerked his head back. "You're kicking me out of here? After you shoved me off the top of a bridge into icy water? It's cold out there and I'm wet and freezing."

"Good! Maybe you'll freeze to death!" She gave him a heart wrenching smile. "Over and over again. Goodnight Gabriel." She gave him a shove sending him out the door, then locking it.

"You think a locked door is going to stop me?" He shouted.

"No, but I can!" She called out from behind the door. "You are getting real close to sampling how my power works and you don't want to be on the receiving end of that! Now goodnight! Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!"

Sylar angrily stomped to the front door. "When you come looking for me later, I might not be available! Your little sister has been eyeballing me…maybe I'll give her a call."

Sarah stuck her head out the door. "If you think I feel threatened, you're even more of a pretentious ass than I thought! And if you think banging the goddess of lightening is going to make me jealous, think again. Because you will find out very quickly that I am a tough act to follow." She slammed the door as Sylar walked out the front door slamming it behind him.

He began to trudge down the hall when somebody stepped out from behind the elevators startling him. "Oh dammit! You scared the living shit out of me!"

Angela Petrelli stared at him morosely. "Well now that you are immortal, that is a lot of shit, isn't it, Gabriel."

"I have told you…my name is SYLAR!" He leered at her in anger.

Angela only smiled simply. "As long as I am writing the checks I will call you whatever I deem appropriate!"

Sylar grabbed her shoulder causing Angela to wince in pain sneering into her face. "I did what you asked and now she hates me!"

"Hardly my concern." She glared up at him, then looked down at his hand on her shoulder and back up at him narrowing her eyes with intimidation. Sylar rolled his eyes removing his hand from her shoulder. "Besides, she is a woman of fire and passion. She will be lying in bed soon enough wanting you, so I wouldn't wander too far. Once she gets used to the idea, she will forgive you." Angela removed her gloves then reached into her purse. She pulled out a large sum of cash wrapped in brown paper. "No need to count it…its all there."

"If it's not, you'll be hearing from me." He smirked. "So tell me…how is your youngest son these days? Has he acquired any new powers lately?" He grinned with intent.

Angela reached out slapping him. "You stay the hell away from my son! Both of them!" She hissed.

Sylar rubbed the side of his face laughing brutally. "You just make sure you come through on your end of the deal and I will stay far away from both of your sons and your granddaughter, just like we agreed."

Angela stepped forward staring him down, her eyes filled with conviction. "You are hardly in a position to fuck with me, Gabriel. I will keep my word as long as you keep yours." She began to walk away.

Sylar sighed heavily. "Are you going to tell me why you wanted Sarah imbued with this power?"

Angela stopped, but did not turn around. She stared out in front of her. "For now I will keep that information to myself. But Sarah must stay alive and you are the man to protect her. Now please understand that I have my reasons for wanting to keep Sarah; and you for that matter, invincible. Your role in all of this will be made clear to you in time, Mr. Gray." She turned and nodded to him then walked away.

Sylar watched her leave. He looked at the stacks of cash Angela gave to him then back at Sarah's door. "Why do I feel like I just took thirty pieces of silver." He shook his head dejectedly.

* * *

As Elle slept in her apartment inside Company Headquarters, The Haitian crept quietly through the corridors until he came to a stop in front of her door. He took a deep breath of ignominy for what he was about to do. 

Slowly, he opened the door with the key given to him by Bob then tiptoeing across the floor, he made his way to where Elle was sleeping. The floor creaked under his foot. He stopped for a moment watching Elle who stirred, but did not wake up. He continued to move stealthily towards her. When he reached her bedside, he bent down to place his hand over her forehead.

Elle abruptly sat up displaying a ball of lightening between her fingers. "That's far enough Dr. Spock!"

The Haitian jumped back startled, but stared at her imperviously. "I believe you mean Mr. Spock. Dr. Spock is a pediatric doctor."

"Like I care!" Elle retorted. "Now you have ten seconds to tell me what you are doing in here, or I am going to turn your ass into gumbo!"

"I cannot tell you that." He replied sternly.

Elle stood with her hands on her hips. "Oh really. Well, my father runs this company and if he finds out about this, you're going to be sent far away somewhere that they will never find you and you will be a prom date for some big hairy con named Razorcock. So whoever sent you to do this to me, you had better spill it, or I am going to go to my daddy right now!"

The Haitian only stood motionless saying nothing.

The smug scowl on Elle's face slowly faded. "Oh my God!" She whispered. "My father sent you, didn't he? My father wanted my mind wiped!" She looked up at the Haitian horrified as the reality set in. "Why would my daddy do this to me?" The Haitian did not respond. "Ok, you need to get the hell out of here right now. Don't worry…my daddy will think you did your little mind meld trick on me. You're not in trouble so just get out of here." The Haitian stood staring warily at her. "_I said get out!_" She shouted as the Haitian slowly walked out the door.

After he left, Elle sat down on the edge of her bed. "Now what do I know that my daddy doesn't want me to remember?" She thought long and hard but came up empty.

* * *

Sarah tried to sleep, but only tossed and turned. Though she was still angry with him, she missed his touch and the way his body felt against hers. Exasperated, she sat up with a jolt. "Dammit! I hate it when he's right!" She seethed. 

"Well, as a matter of penchants, I rather like being right." She jumped with a start to see him sitting in the chair next to the window smiling amusedly at her.

"Why are you here?" She sighed infuriated with his persistence.

He stood up walking to the bed into the light. "I never really left." Sarah stared at him, her mind conflicted by feelings of abhorrence and love. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to stay mad at me for long." He smiled superciliously.

"Oh I'm still pissed at you!" She replied slowly. "You're not getting off the hook that easily."

"Then why haven't you thrown me across the room in a fit of rage?" He laughed quietly.

"Because I'm tired of fighting with you." She whispered looking into his eyes.

Sylar studied her face looking for a sign of forbearance "Is this really such a horrible thing I have done to you?"

She looked down at her feet, then back up at him. "Theoretically, no. And I even understand why you did it. You say it was a gift and I believe you. Perhaps if the shoe were on the other foot, I would have done the same thing."

He nodded in concurrence. "Then why does this scare you so much?"

Sarah closed her eyes then looked up at him sadly. "Because I once had a man tell me he loved me and then stab me repeatedly and left me for dead. And tonight you stabbed me in the heart. How was I supposed to feel?"

Sylar closed his eyes desolately taking a deep breath clasping his hands over his face. "Oh God, what you must think of me." He whispered tearfully touching her face. "I'm so sorry. I love you and I never want to hurt you." He pulled her into his arms sobbing, then pulled back looking into her eyes. "Immortality is pointless if you aren't beside me. You are the one I have spent my entire life dreaming about, but I never thought I could love anybody this way. I may be an arrogant prick, but I love you and I can't stand the thought of watching you die someday. I don't want to live without you, Sarah."

Sarah smiled at him tenderly. "I know. And I believe you. But as passionate as you are about immortality is how terrified I am of it."

"Why?" He asked softly.

She closed her eyes as two tears ran down her cheeks. "Because it feels like I am in hell and there is no escape. I only see fear and darkness. Ever since I can remember, I have had dreams about dying. There is always this man that is there and my parents. I don't know what it all means. Dying has never scared me, but living scares the hell out of me. And living for an eternity absolutely terrifies me."

He leaned forward stroking her hair. "You said earlier you have thought about killing yourself. Why would you want to do that?"

"I guess you could call it an obsession or a fascination if you will." She looked up at him softly. "It was never really about wanting to die as much as it was about wanting to know what death felt like. When I lived in Texas I used to live at the end of a dirt road and every morning I would run to the edge of the road where there was a large canyon with a two-hundred foot drop. I used to wonder what it would feel like to jump off the edge of the canyon and plummet upon the rocks below. I tried so hard to get the courage up to do it, but in the end, I always walked away." She smiled, her eyes filled with exuberance. "But tonight when I jumped off that bridge, I never felt more alive…more free than I did at that moment. It was like death and rebirth. There was only one other time in my life that I felt that way."

"When was that?" He asked gently.

"The first we were together." She whispered. "You awakened my soul that night. I was so afraid to feel again, but you brought life to my heart. You made me feel alive again."

Sylar smiled slowly. "So does this mean you forgive me?"

"No." She quipped. "It just means I'm going to spend eternity making you pay dearly and enjoying every second of it."

He laughed softly. "I love you." He leaned in kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down returning his kiss. "You had better. Because now you're stuck with me forever." She smiled as they began to make love.

--END--


	25. Chapter 25

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Chapter 24 – Disclosures

_Chandra Suresh's Apartment  
__October 2, 2006_

Sarah walked beside Noah Bennet up several flights of stairs to the apartment formerly owned by Dr. Chandra Suresh. "It looks about the same as the last time I was here." Noah looked around in repugnance at the dilapidating structure.

"Oh, so you've been here before?" Sarah smiled at him suspiciously. Noah stopped walking as he looked back at her.

"What I meant to say was I've been to so many buildings like this, that they all start to look alike after a while." He tried to cover his tracks.

Sarah leaned against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. "Noah, let me blunt for a moment. I know why we are here. See, I've been going over and over in my head wondering what _you_ would want with a genetics professor from India and why in the hell you have Eden staked out next door."

Noah stared coolly at her. "And you think you have it all figured out?"

"Your little girl is sweet sixteen now." Sarah narrowed her eyes calculatingly. "And over the last several months, many have been coming into their powers. Something tells me that pretty little girl you're raising is one of them."

Noah nodded composedly. "Let's just say for arguments sake that you assume correctly. What would you do with this information?"

Sarah shook her head with a wry smile. "Absolutely nothing."

"Really now." Noah grinned cautiously. "And again assuming you are correct, what would you want in exchange for your silence?"

Sarah rolled her eyes sighing as she stood up facing him straightforwardly. "Ok Noah, let's just cut the shit, shall we? The truth is I don't know anything for sure. But I do know that if she _has_ manifested and Thompson finds out, she will become a human lab rat…and I know you well enough to know you will do anything to make that not happen."

Noah exhaled nodding slowly. "Claire is able to regenerate. I learned about this six months ago when she smashed her hand through a glass display case in her room and a few days later the cuts were gone without so much as a trace. Sarah, I don't trust too many people; I'm not even sure I trust you, but you have always kept your word to me. I am hoping this time will be no exception."

"Just relax, Noah." She replied unwaveringly. "I won't say a word. I mean, common; you know how I feel about Thompson."

"Which is exactly why I don't want Claire anywhere near him." Noah seethed angrily. "He uses his position to force young girls to do things they wouldn't do otherwise. I am sure you were one of those girls, Sarah."

"No." Sarah shook her head solemnly. "I went to Thompson perfectly willingly with my eyes wide open."

"What?" Noah whispered as his face fell.

"It was after I took it upon myself to kill my husband and anybody who got in my way, which turned out to be a lot of people. He was afraid of me, but I saw the way he looked at me. I also knew he had his eye on Candice and also Elle. I…um…shall we say offered myself up as a sacrifice so he would keep his grubby hands off of them." Sarah shifted her weight onto her other foot as she shook her head. "I guess the point I'm trying to make without bringing this up again is that if you have a secret from Thompson, that's good enough for me. You have been nothing but good to me, Noah and I guess I feel like I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Sarah." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have paid a hefty price for keeping our secrets. You and Elle are what I do not want Claire to become. Every time I look at your face, I see what Claire would have been if she was raised by The Company. And I don't want that for her."

"Which is why I will help you keep your secrets." She half-smiled. "Now speaking of secrets…" She gestured toward Eden's door. "Now that Suresh is dead, what are we going to do about your girl?"

"She is going to be quickly re-assigned." Noah replied. "There is an artist named Isaac Mendez who has been painting artwork with prognosticator properties."

"Really?" Sarah smiled fascinated. "Do they seem to be leading up to something specific?"

Bennet shook his head. "At this point it's difficult to tell. Charles Deveaux's daughter Simone is an art dealer and by a lucky coincidence…or by Linderman's underhanded meddling; Simone is also the girlfriend of Isaac Mendez."

Sarah shook her head smiling ironically. "Small world."

"But anyway, I am going to keep Eden around here for a few days because I learned this morning that Suresh's son is going to be flying in from India. He is a young and handsome version of his father and a pretty girl like Eden is just the thing to keep him distracted." He looked at Sarah warningly. "And he will more than likely be looking into

the murder of his father, so you will want to take whatever measures necessary to keep him from learning too much about Sylar."

"Of course." Sarah smiled enigmatically narrowing her eyes. "You know I too can provide a distraction to just about any straight red-blooded male if I have to."

Noah shook his head amused by her candor. "So as far as Thompson is concerned, we are paying a visit to Isaac Mendez."

"And just to cover our asses, I'll stop by and pay my respects to Mr. Deveaux, and when I am _completely_ stunned to learn that his daughter is an art dealer, I will stop by her gallery." She grinned. "I'm suddenly feeling a need to immerse myself in the arts."

Noah shook his head laughing. "A little culture never hurt anybody."

Sarah started to walk back down the hall. "Watch out for young genetics professors with Daddy Issues." She winked walking away while Noah shook his head smiling as he opened Suresh's door.

On her way out of the building, Sarah's phone rang. She picked it up distracted; completely oblivious to the young handsome Indian man walking into the building.

As she walked down the street arguing with Thompson, she passed a sign that read Vote Petrelli as the earth began to cast it's shadow across the sun.

* * *

_October 2, 2006  
__OWI Headquarters, Hartsdale New York_

Daniel Linderman sat in his office carefully studying the papers on his desk as Bob Bishop walked in.

Bob watched him looking over his files; one in particular which read November 8th, 2006. He cleared his throat. "Daniel, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Bob." He looked up greeting him cheerfully. "Right on time!"

"I don't have a lot of time, so let's make this quick." Bob sat in the chair directly across from him eying the file in front of him. "So you are really planning on going through with it."

"It's the only way to make the country whole again." Linderman replied. "If you think you are going to talk me out of it, think again."

Bob only stared at him disdainfully. "So why have you asked me to be here?"

Linderman looked through another file on his desk. "November 8th is coming quickly and there are things that must be taken care of with regard to my granddaughter."

"Such as?" Bob inquired.

He pulled a document out of the file handing it to him. "This is my will and testament. As you can see, in the event of my death, Sarah is my sole heir. All of my assets will go to her."

Bob seethed inwardly, but remained calm. "I knew this already. Is there something else?"

Linderman smiled. "Yes there is. Thanks to you and those in your employ, my granddaughter the embodiment of perfection. She is exactly what every agent in this organization should be and represents the future of this company when we are all too old…or too dead of course, to run it any longer. But I don't want it to stop there. I want my granddaughter to breed. I want there to be future generations of children just like her."

Bob laughed. "Well, I'm afraid you have yourself a problem. Sarah has absolutely no intention of having children."

Linderman nodded in agreement. "And she would be a terrible mother." He shuddered. "A child deserves much better than that, don't you think. But lucky for us, before she got married to that undeserving half-wit all those years ago, I had her eggs harvested. I have been looking for the perfect donor, and I have found him."

Bob nodded intrigued. "And who would that be?"

Linderman leaned forward intently. "Gabriel Gray."

"Sylar?" Bob almost shouted. "You want your great grandchild to have the genes of a psychotic serial killer?"

"Are you forgetting that Sarah's psychological composition makes her a prime candidate for the most frightening killer ever known to man?" Linderman reminded him. "It is only the killer instinct we want…they both have it in spades."

Bob nodded. "Well I am sure we are not going to approach Gabriel Gray on the streets and politely ask him to turn over his sperm to us."

"But if my granddaughter asked him, I am sure he would donate freely." Linderman grinned exultantly. "But my plan to bring them together has been working without any help from me. They haven't officially met, but there is a sexual attraction and in the likely event they do meet face to face, I think we can expect fireworks that will be even more spectacular that what we have in store on November 8th. Don't you agree?"

Bob said nothing as he sat shaking his head in abhorrence.

* * *

_New York City  
__Not So Distant Future_

Sarah lay sleeping that morning as Sylar laid beside her. He watched her sleep gently caressing her arm, feeling her silky body against his. But this morning, she did not lie in serenity. He watched as she shook fearfully with tears running down her cheeks. "It's happening again." He whispered sadly holding her close to him.

In her sub-conscience, Sarah stood in a meadow. There were flowers around her and butterflies. The sun shone upon her face making her smile.

In the distance she could see her mother and father beckoning to her. She was six years old again as she looked down at the flowered dress she wore and white Mary Janes on her feet. Her hair was in pigtails that flopped up and down against her shoulders as she ran to her parents. She saw her mother bend down holding out her arms to her.

Then all of the sudden, her joy turned to fear as a large snake lay in her path. It began to slither across her feet paralyzing her with fear. She watched as her mother and father began to fade away. She called out to them.

"They can't hear you." The snake taunted her as it began to slither up her leg terrifying her. She felt it climbing up her body as she stood motionless with fear feeling it weaving in and out of her limbs until she was face to face with the serpent. It's eyes glowed red and Sarah could see her own face reflected in its eyes. She was no longer a child. A taunting laugh came from within as felt its fork tongue tickling her, making her cringe with fear. But the snake only continued to goad her with its laughter.

Then with a flash of light, the snake was gone. The earth began to crumble beneath her feet as she tried desperately to grab onto something. But it was no use…Sarah felt herself being sucked into the earth's core screaming as she fell into the fiery lava.

She sat up in bed screaming, sweat pouring out of her glands as Sylar pulled her in close to him. "It's ok…I'm here baby!" She continued to scream as he tried to comfort her. "Whatever it is, it isn't real. Common…open your eyes. Stay with me." Sarah began to breathe normally again as he gently stroked her hair.

She looked up at him her eyes filled with terror as he continued to comfort her. "I'm ok."

"You are _not_ ok." He touched her face gently. "My God Sarah, we have only been sleeping together for a few weeks, but you have these nightmares almost every night. What in the hell are you dreaming about?"

"It's the reason I don't want to live forever." She climbed out of bed pouring herself a glass of water. "It's the same nightmare I have had since I was a little girl. It is always just a little bit different, but the message is always the same. My mom and dad are there and I'm always a little girl again. I run to them, but before I reach them this horrible man is always there and stops me from getting to them. But tonight he was this snake who slithered up my body and completely paralyzed me. And just when he appears, my parents fade away. And then I feel myself falling into this fiery abyss. Then I wake up."

He stood up putting his arms around her. "That scares the piss out of me and I'm not even the one dreaming it. Why do you think you have these dreams?"

She shook her head frightfully. "I don't know."

Sylar wrinkled his brow thoughtfully. "It sounds to me like their trying to tell you something."

"Maybe." She nodded. "But whatever it is, I don't want to know."

"But don't you want to know what they mean?" He asked her softly. "I mean, if you face them head on, maybe that's the key to stopping them."

Her face began to grow angry. "Look Gabriel, I only told you about this because you were here. If they are trying to tell me something, which I am sure they are, I don't want to know what it is. See, I am ok with having these dreams. I wake up and go for a run and I'm fine. I would rather spend the rest of my life just dealing with whatever it is."

"Sarah, the rest of your life could be a long time." He told her stroking her face.

"Yeah!" She shouted breaking away from him. "Another reason I hate you for doing this to me!"

"Oh, this bullshit again." Sylar rolled his eyes. "I thought we were past that!"

"Oh no!" She shook her head grudgedly. "Just because you don't want to fucking listen to it doesn't mean I'm not still pissed off at you! I won't be getting over this for a long time!"

"Then why did you take me into bed last night?" He hissed clenching his teeth.

"Because I was horny and I wanted sex!" She retorted spitefully.

"Oh get off it Sarah!" He shouted. "That's a load of shit and you know it! You need to knock this shit off of telling me you love me one minute, then kicking me the curb the next! It is a load of crap and I am getting really fucking tired of it!"

"Then why don't you get the fuck out of here?" She hollered at him.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot who is in love with a woman who seems to think she can control me by flashing her twat at me whenever she wants something!" He yelled back at her. "But hasn't it always been that way with you, Sarah? You can get a man to do whatever you want him to do! All you have ever had to do is show a man your tits and open your legs and everything you want is yours!"

"Fuck you!" She screamed reaching out to slap him as he grabbed her wrist.

"Not this time, sweetness!" He sneered into her face picking her up throwing her over his shoulder. "If you're going to act like a bitch, I'm going to treat you like one!"

"_Put me down you asshole!_" She raged writhing out of his grasp.

"_Gladly!_' Sylar shouted throwing her on the bed. He walked away and came back a moment later with a large wooden spoon.

"And just what in the fuck do you think you're going to do with that?" She laughed maliciously.

"You're not the only one who gets to pound your fists in a fit of rage whenever you aren't getting your way!" He bent down holding the spoon in front of her. "You are nothing but a spoiled brat who has gotten her way far too long! Well, I'm fucking tired of being treated like a yoyo Sarah! You can't bat your long eyelashes at me one minute telling me you love me and then the next minute come charging at me swinging your fists! You are a _BITCH_ Sarah! A spoiled, manipulative little bitch that needs a spanking!"

She shook her head at him incredulously. "Oh, you wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would!" He laughed viciously as he raised the spoon then brought it down across her buttocks. She turned around sneering sending the spoon flying out of his hand. "Nice try, but I brought two!" He laughed pulling out the second spoon smacking her before she could react.

She grabbed his hand before he could bring the spoon down a third time. He watched in terror as her eyes began to change, her face going blank as her eyes darkened. "I told you not to fuck with me!" Came a voice from within her. Sylar fell back watching her horrified as she stood over him. He felt himself growing weaker as her face went blank.

"Sarah?" He waved his hand in front of her face, but she did not see him. She closed her eyes, then opened them again. Her pupils and iris were jet black. As she looked at him, a loud shrieking sound seemed to emit from her eyes. "Oh, shit." Sylar groaned. "This is going to be bad!" He began to scream in agony clutching his chest as he felt his

heart begin to beat faster. Then it stopped. All of his bodily organs shut down. He slumped to the floor dead.

A few minutes later he jolted awake. Sarah was now dressed wearing a black v-neck sweater and faded jeans sitting next to him on the floor, her knees pulled into her chest. "Welcome back." She half-smiled.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered staring up at her horrified.

"That…was my gift." She stood up quickly looking in the mirror as she took a brush to her long dark hair.

"How long was I dead?" He stood up still feeling dazed by the experience.

"Not long." She smiled softly as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "About ten minutes." She turned around looking apologetic. "Are you done being mad?"

"I don't know." He pulled on his pants looking over his shoulder at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you done being a bitch?"

"For now." She put her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry. Maybe from here on out its best to just walk away when I get to be too much."

He put his arms around her flopping back on the bed with her. He turned her over looking into her eyes. "I'll never walk away from you." He kissed her softly. "You can kill me over and over again, but I will never walk away. As much as I hate you sometimes does not begin to offset how much I love you every moment. You get my blood pumping like no other woman ever has." He covered her mouth with his greedily kissing her feverishly. "You make me crazy in every way." He whispered into her hair. "So what do you say we end this fight properly?" He began unzipping her jeans.

But to his surprise she jumped out of bed zipping up her jeans. "Not until you get me some breakfast! I'm starving." He laid there on the bed staring at her thunderstruck as she headed toward the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway looking back over her shoulder at him. "Maybe I'll flash my twat for you later." She blew him a kiss, then turned around leaving him shaking his head as he covered his face with his hands laughing at her conceit.

* * *

Niki and Mohinder were abruptly awakened by thunderous rapping on Niki's front door. They looked at each other oddly for a moment not recalling the night before as the knocking became more obnoxious.

Niki sleepily pulled on her bathrobe stumbling for the door opening it. Elle did not wait for an invitation before barging in. "Took you long enough. She spat snidely at Niki who stood staring at her bemused.

Niki watched as Elle walked inside flopping into a chair. "Elle, why are you here?"

"Because we have work to do." She retorted. "We need to figure out why my father is sending the Haitian to my room in the middle of the night to erase my memories."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Mohinder mussed his hair as he emerged from the bedroom still with a look of confusion on his face.

Elle smiled at him. "Oh good…you're here too. So what do we know that my father is sending The Haitian around erasing our memories? Oh, and if anybody asks, he got to me too. So what aren't we supposed to remember?" Niki and Mohinder only stared at her blankly as Elle's eyes widened. "Holy crap! He got to you!"

Mohinder shook his head befuddled. "Well, it sounds like you're talking crazy, but you may actually have a point." He looked at Niki. "Do you remember how we got here last night? What about the last several days? The last thing I remember was leaving to find Sylar and Sarah, but I don't remember anything until we woke up this morning. What about you?"

Niki set mugs of coffee in front of each of them, then sat at the table leaning forward with her arms folded in front of her. "I'm drawing a blank." She shrugged. "All I remember was leaving here then finding Elle had stowed away."

"Common guys!" Elle shouted incredulously. "You don't remember anything? Adam Monroe? Maya giving birth to the baby? Nothing? Oh my God!"

"Maya had a baby?" Niki and Mohinder shouted in unison.

Elle shook her head at them condescendingly. "Ah…yeah! A little boy named Alejandro! You helped Sarah deliver him, Mohinder! None of this is ringing any bells for you?"

"Nope." Niki shook her head. "So if Maya had a baby…I guess that means Sylar is the father?"

"Yeah, the kid looks just like him." Elle replied. "He looks nothing like Maya though…if I didn't see him pop out of her, I would swear there wasn't a speck of Latino blood in the brat."

"There is clearly something they don't us to remember." Mohinder nodded then looked at Elle. "Ok, so you still remember everything? What about Adam? Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, in the morgue at headquarters." She snickered. "Sarah killed him."

"Holy shit!" Niki whispered. "Four hundred years and gone just like that. It's almost sad if you think about it. I hope she cut off his head."

"Close enough." Elle replied. "She stabbed him through the throat and took viles of his blood, which you have in your lab, by the way."

"Good to know." Niki nodded smiling mordantly. "Ok Elle, start talking."

"Pull up a chair guys...this is going to take a while." Elle smiled eagerly as she began to fill them in.

* * *

"Ok…I got breakfast!" Sylar called out walking into her apartment carrying several bags. "I hope your hun…" He rolled his eyes as he saw her lying on the kitchen floor face up, dead. "Oh God dammit! Not again!" He shouted as he sat on the floor next to her and waited for her to wake up.

Sarah jolted awake gasping for air as Sylar sat on the floor shaking his head. "Oh good, your back. What's for breakfast?" She kissed him quickly then stood up looking at the food he brought. "I am starving!"

"Well, I'm having bagels and lox!" He responded irritably holding up two bottles. "But it looks like you had drain cleaner with a seltzer water chaser." He threw the bottles on the floor then grabbing her shoulders. "My God Sarah! What the fuck are you trying to do to yourself?" He stroked her face gently.

She reached up placing her hands on his chest; her eyes wide with exhilaration. "Gabriel, I have never felt this alive! I hated you so much for doing this to me, but now I just feel so…so…energized! I have never felt this amazing. Every time I die and come back to life again, I feel revitalized…like I can do anything!"

"You just said an hour ago you hated me for this?" He shouted incredulously.

"I know, but now I like these little perks." She smiled picking up a knife slicing her forearm open.

Sylar took the knife from her throwing it on the floor. He shook his head painfully as he looked sadly into her eyes. "Sarah, when I did this, it was a gift. I didn't want to live for an indefinite number of years if I didn't wake up in the morning without you next to me. When I walk into a room and see you lying on the floor dead, or in the bathroom with your wrists slashed, even though I know you're going to spring back to life any second, but I hate seeing you like that. And some of the things you're doing to yourself…baby, do you have any idea what this does to me?"

Sarah cocked her head smiling tenderly up at him. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly wrapping his arms around her. "Sarah, I love you. I didn't do this so we could run around freakishly jumping off skyscrapers, or jumping out of airplanes sans the parachutes." He pulled back looking in her eyes. "I used to be just fine walking the world alone…hunting for powers, taking from those that didn't deserve them. But all of the sudden I woke up one morning with you in my heart and I didn't want to be without you ever again. I know when we first met there was this white hot sexual fire between us that has only intensified. I saw you as this gorgeous, iniquitous, sexually stimulating, independent, mysteriously vibrant woman, and you're all that…but you are so much more. There is also a very soft and, dare I say it; a very fragile side to you. You go from making me crazy with desire to pissing me off to no end…and then I just want to hold you in my arms and make love to you. When I was a kid, I always dreamed of marrying a nice girl, having a family…the whole nine yards. The kind of girl my mother would be proud of…"

"Great! You had to go and bring your mother into this." Sarah cut him off shaking her head, laughing cynically. "But, you settled for me. And I'm hardly the kind of girl a boy wants to take home to his mother." She scoffed.

He bent down looking in her eyes. "I would have gladly taken you home to meet my mother."

"And you would have lied to her that I was a nice Catholic girl from Manhattan?" She smiled.

"No." He whispered running his thumbs across her face. "See, as I got older I realized that nice girls bore the shit out of me. None of the proper girls my mother wanted to set me up with were my type at all." He looked down at her body smiling. "I love the feisty, animalistic, dark, sexy vixen type."

Sarah narrowed her eyes playfully. "Groooowl!"

"Oh hell yes." He smiled kissing her. "That…is what I like!"

She returned his kiss then turned back toward the food. "Well, I don't know about you, but that Drain-o cleaned out my stomach." She giggled. "I am starving!" She stopped looking through the bags as he leaned in behind her nuzzling her neck.

"Later." He whispered in her ear slowly turning her back toward him. They softly rubbed their lips together. Sarah closed her eyes feeling her body tremble from within as the passion grew between them. She leaned back against the counter wrapping her arms around his neck as he gently pressed himself against her kissing her hungrily.

Sarah smiled hooking her thumbs through his belt loops leading him to the front room where she pulled him to the sofa taking him with her as their kisses grew more fervent; their breathing more intense. They began to slowly remove each other's clothes letting them fall to the floor, their bodies wrapped around each other.

Sylar smiled softly looking down at her nude body. "God, you're beautiful." He whispered breathlessly.

"Thank you." She kissed him softly.

He pulled back stroking her face gently. "What for?"

"Just for being the only man who has ever loved me just for who and what I am." She gently let her fingers glide up and down his arm. "Not just because you want to get inside my pants."

"Oh, but I do want to get inside your pants!" He playfully wiggled his eyebrows reaching between her legs.

"Um…those aren't my pants you're trying to get into." She smiled lasciviously wrapping her legs around his as he slowly pushed inside her. Sarah slowly moved her hips in rhythm with his in a circular motion, arching her back to meet him. She closed her eyes moaning softly as she felt him moving deep inside her. "Oh God." She whispered in his ear. He looked down at her panting as her body began to glow with perspiration. She began moving faster as Sylar thrust harder causing her to scream out in ecstasy as he moaned loudly. "OH MY GOD!" She cried out! "Oh GOD that's good!" He felt her body tremor beneath him; screaming as an orgasm overtook her body. Closing his eyes, he released inside her. He looked down at her touching her face gently before collapsing on top of her. "I love you so much." She whispered breathlessly into his neck.

"I love you." He pulled her against him as she grabbed a blanket covering them. She laid her head against his chest as he gently stroked her hair, kissing her forehead tenderly.

She propped herself up on her elbow. "Well?"

"Well, what?" He smiled softly.

"I'm starving!" She slapped him playfully. "Feed me!"

"Oh!" He laughed incredulously. "Whatever happened to Women's Lib? I went out and bought it, you get your tight little ass out of bed and bring it to me, _woman_!"

"Just who do you think you're talking to, Mister?" She glowered at him, then smiled mysteriously. "But there is something you should probably know about me…"

"And what would that be?" He narrowed his eyebrows mischievously.

"See, I'm kind of like one of those rides in front of the grocery store…you know…those ones you put quarters in?" She laid on her back playfully. "You keep putting quarters in me, and I'll run for hours. When you run out of quarters, you run out of luck."

He looked down at her wrinkling his nose. "I guess I better get some quarters." She nodded quickly, then lifting is hand he telekinetically brought the bag of bagels to them as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Cheater!" She smacked him playfully. "And you forgot the lox, you lazy prick."

"Coming right up." He held his hand out again, but she lowered it.

"No, allow me." She smiled holding up her hand bringing the second bag to them. He shook his head laughing. "What?"

"I was just wondering what would have happened if I found your name on a file instead of Brian Davis." He narrowed his eyes furtively.

"You would have been dead before you picked up the crystal." She cocked her head as she fed him a piece of bagel.

Sylar stared at her taken aback. "How did you know I used the crystal to kill him."

She slowly spread cream cheese on her bagel. "Do you remember a few years back a red head coming into your shop snooping around…and then when you realized what she was up to, you tried to kill her?"

He pursed his lips, rolling his eyes around reflectively. "I seem to recall something to that effect." His eyes widened as he watched her smiling coyly. "Hold it! _That was YOU?_" He nearly shouted.

Sarah nodded proudly taking a bite of her bagel. "You told me my mother's watch was a fake."

"You picked it up at a flea market on the way over." He shook his head. "Damn! I tried to pop your top, but you got away from me. I was pissed off for days."

She played with her hair. "So do you think I should color my hair red?"

"Nope." He whispered taking her bagel out of her hands setting it on the table next to them. "Your perfect just the way you are." He laid her back against the couch again.

"I was eating that!" She protested reaching for her bagel.

"I'll give you something else to eat." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows as they began to make love again.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't get caught?" Elle looked over Micah's shoulder as he tapped into The Company mainframe.

He looked up at her smiling. "They haven't caught me yet, have they?"

Elle's mouth dropped open. "You mean you have been hacking into the company mainframe all this time? You little shit!"

"Hey!" Niki shouted. "Watch how you talk to my son! He's only 12!"

Elle stared at her taken aback. "Hey, relax mom! I only said it because I'm so impressed."

Niki nodded eying her distrustfully. "Ok, but watch the language. This is my home, not a bar."

"Sorry!" She shrugged. "I'm not used to being around kids."

"So are you glad to be home?" Mohinder asked Molly as she sat on his knee snuggled against him.

"Yes!" She nodded excitedly. "I had fun at Nana's house and Monica is so nice, but I missed you and Matt so much!"

"And I missed you too!" He smiled lovingly at the girl. "Well, you know what? Matt is coming back from LA tomorrow night. I think we need pizza and ice cream to celebrate."

Molly tilted her head glowering condescendingly at him. "Mohinder. You and Matt eat way too much junk. You really need to start taking care of yourselves at your ages."

Mohinder looked up at Niki who bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"And I'm in." Micah stood up and let Mohinder sit behind the computer.

"So how are you able to get in here without getting caught?" Elle stared at him with disbelief.

"I have a little bit of inside help." He winked up at her. "If you go out with me sometime I'll tell you all about it."

"Micah!" Niki shouted as Mohinder snickered under his breath.

"_Oh my God_." Mohinder whispered.

"What?" Elle ran to the computer looking over his shoulder. "Oh, holy crap!" She shouted as Niki filed in behind her.

"Micah, why don't you take Molly and show her your computer?" Niki quickly shoed them out of the room.

Micah took her hand leading her down the hall. "Common Molly." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess they are going to look at something they don't want us to see again." She rolled her eyes as they walked toward Micah's room.

Hearing Micah's door close, Niki looked over their shoulders at the screen.

"What does it say?"

"No wonder Maya's baby doesn't look like her…its Sarah's baby!" Elle nearly screamed.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me!" Niki gasped reading the screen. "How is all this possible?"

"Well that explains how Maya didn't know she was pregnant all those months." Elle scoffed. "I mean common…I'm a blonde and all of the sudden I feel a rocket scientist."

"Yeah, well, I _have_ been pregnant." Niki retorted pointing down the hall to Micah's room. "And you know. You just _know_! So how in the hell is it possible that Maya didn't know she was pregnant?"

"Well, since the embryo was implanted, she did not have the early pregnancy symptoms alerting her to the changes in her body structure." Mohinder offered then looked at Elle. "Did Maya appear to be heavier before giving birth?"

Elle shrugged. "Like I would know. When we got there she was laying on the bed with her legs open screaming like a fucking ghoul." Then she laughed. "Hey, if you think about it, you _get_ pregnant laying on your back screaming and then when you give birth…"

"Ok, Elle…" Niki shot her an irritated glare. "We get it!"

Elle rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me for having some fun!"

"Oh my God!" Mohinder almost shouted.

"What?" Elle came up behind him followed by Niki looking at the monitor.

"What the fuck?" Niki whispered horrified.

Elle read the text on the screen then up at Mohinder. "Oh crap!" She whispered. "Linderman is her _grandfather_?"

"Wait! That's not all it says." Mohinder examined the screen completely engrossed by its contents. "According to this, Linderman's son, Fred Noonan, Sarah's father; the product of a pregnancy by a girlfriend he had before going into the Vietnam war. When Fred was nineteen he decided to go looking for his father, and he found him. After a few years, he learned about The Company and what they do. Linderman brought him on board and he worked as an agent for a while, thinking he was actually doing some good for their kind. He got married and had a daughter…Sarah. When Sarah was three, her powers began to manifest and this pleased Linderman. Well then Fred realized what The Company really was up to and of course, he was appalled. He took his wife, Rebecca and Sarah and fled. Linderman found them when Sarah was six years old and…" Mohinder eyes widened as he placed his hands over his face horrified.

"And what?" Niki read the rest of the document. "Oh God! No!"

"What?" Elle tried to read screen, but Mohinder exited out of the database. "Um, can somebody fill me in? _Please?_"

Mohinder and Niki looked at each other, then back at Elle. "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't know." Mohinder told her softly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She shouted. "If there is something in there that affects me, you have to tell me."

Niki sighed and put her arm on Elle's shoulder. "Elle, Sarah killed her parents."

"What?" Elle whispered. "No! That can't be right! She loved her parents! I was just a little girl when my daddy brought her to live with us. She never cried, but she always asked where they were. Like she was expecting them to come for her. How could she have killed them?"

Niki nodded sadly. "She was only the murder weapon. Linderman had Maury Parkman manipulate her into killing them."

"I can't believe this." Elle sat down pulling her knees to her chest. "Sarah is a lot of things…she kills when she has to…she kills when she is told to kill. But, not her parents!" Mohinder could see tears beginning to form in Elle's eyes.

Niki grabbed Mohinder's arm. "Mohinder, we have got to tell her."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Elle shouted.

"What?" Niki retorted. "This affects her in a big way! She has the right to know about this!"

"Do _you_ want to be the one to tell _SARAH_ that she was the one who killed her parents?" Elle looked at them both incredulously.

"She's right." Mohinder nodded in agreement. "Sarah can't know about this. It will drive her over the edge and I really don't want to be anywhere's near her if she were to find out about this."

"What do we do then?" Niki asked. "It's not like she did it deliberately. She was manipulated when she was six years old. By her own Grandfather…Daniel Linderman! I can't even fucking believe this shit!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Elle jumped up bolting from the room.

Mohinder looked up at Niki half-smiling. "You did very well."

"Thanks." Niki stared at her hands sadly. "You know that girl drives me batshit insane sometimes, but I want no part of telling her that her father was standing right there next to Linderman helping him pull Parkman's strings."

Mohinder took a deep breath nodding pensively.

* * *

Sarah closed her eyes smiling as Sylar spooned her from behind. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He planted soft kisses around her neck.

"Oh everything…nothing." She turned so she was laying on her back looking up at him. "But mostly how I am glad I decided to get this chaise feature on this couch when I bought it."

"We haven't left it all day." He half-smiled tracing her lips with his finger. "Are you sure your father isn't going to be mad that we didn't put in an appearance?"

Sarah's smile faded as she shook her head. "He's not my father, Gabriel. He only raised me." Then she reached up stroking the hair away from his brow. "Besides, it's Saturday, goofball. He is likely somewhere up north standing in the middle of a stream casting a line."

He tilted his head confused. "Casting a line? What in the hell is that?"

"Fishing." She smiled. "You've never been fishing?"

Sylar wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Now why would I want to do that when I need only to visit the fish mongers by the docks?"

"Oh, you are such a city boy!" She giggled. "There is something deliciously savage about catching and cooking your own food."

He cocked his head glowering at her. "Yes…I know."

"I just bet you do." She began kissing him feverishly then looked up at him curiously. "And that reminds me…are you ever going to tell me how you were able to make me immortal? I don't remember eating any brains with you." She grimaced shuddering.

He sat up laughing. "Well, what you didn't know…" The loud knocking on Sarah's door interrupted his sentence. They both looked at the door then at each other. "Don't answer it." He whispered cupping his hand over her mouth. "Maybe they'll go away."

"I think we better see who it is at least." She began to stand up.

"It's Mohinder, Niki and Elle." He whispered. "Just be quiet and they'll leave."

Sarah stood up grabbing her clothes. "They won't go away." She shook her head throwing his clothes at him. "Believe me, I grew up with Elle. She'll just stand out there all night and bitch until the door opens. Just believe me when I tell you it is much less painful to let her in."

The pounding on the door got louder. They heard Elle shouting. "Ok you two! Get your asses dressed! We aren't leaving, so you might as well open the door!"

Sarah opened the door snarling irritably at her. "This had _better_ be good!"

"Took you long enough!" Elle scowled at her as she brushed past Sarah through the door followed by Niki and Mohinder. Elle looked at Sylar. "I only meant _she_ had to get dressed…_you_ could have stayed naked."

"And what makes you think I was naked?" He forced a sarcastic smile.

"Oh please!" Elle laughed looking around. "What else do you two do when you get together? It's all about sex with you two!"

"That's enough Elle!" Niki put her hands on her shoulders shoving Elle aside, much to her chagrin. "Sarah, I apologize for the intrusion."

"It's ok Niki." She smiled then turned glaring at Elle. "You don't need to apologize to me for Elle. I grew up with her, remember?"

"Actually, her memory is in short supply at the moment." Elle snickered as Niki glared at her. "And so is his."

"God, do you take obnoxious pills?" Niki shook her head incredulously.

Mohinder quickly walked past Elle standing in front of Sarah and Sylar. "Look you two…I'm really sorry about this. But there are some things that have come to light in the wake of our return…things that have simply shocked and amazed us all. We have learned some things that affect both of you that you need to…"

"Oh shut the fuck up already! _GAWD!_" Elle shouted, then sauntered up to Sarah placing a hand on her shoulder. "So, sister; how do you feel…hypothetically speaking of course…or maybe _not_…about about the prospect of being a mother?" Elle beamed at Sarah who's face fell as she looked at Sylar, who's mouth dropped open as he looked to Mohinder, who shook his head at Niki, who rolled her eyes.

"Shit." She whispered under her breath. "Well, so much for the subtle approach!" She snarled at Elle who only shrugged.

"_What?_" Elle shrugged smiling coyly.

--END--


	26. Chapter 26

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Chapter 25 – Thursday's Child

_October 2, 2006  
__Charles Deveaux's Apartment, New York City, NY_

"Hi, can I help you?"

Sarah smiled at the young man that answered the door to Charles Deveaux's apartment. He was dressed as a nurse or a medical aid; very attractive with dark brown hair falling across his forehead, revealing intense hazel eyes. Though she did not know him, there was something hauntingly familiar about him.

"Well, I came by to see Mr. Deveaux, but if this is a bad time…" She started to back away from the door.

"He is near death and unresponsive to visitors." He told her coolly. "Are you a friend of the family?"

"My name is Sarah Noonan. I used to…" She cut herself off as to elude to him her relationship with him. "Yes, I am a friend of the family."

"Well, you are welcome to come back, but I don't guarantee he will know you are here." He told her. "He doesn't have strength to do much else anymore."

Sarah smiled sadly. "I know. He has always been such a sweet man, I hate knowing that he is dying. I won't stay long. I just wanted to see him one last time."

He softened up a little as he nodded slowly. "Ok. You can go on back."

"Thank you." She gave him an alluring smile as she walked past him, smirking to herself as she felt his eyes checking her out.

She reached Charles's door, opening it slowly. Sarah puckered her brow sadly as she saw him lying on the bed with oxygen tubes in his nose; unresponsive to the world around him.

She sat in the chair next to his bed gently taking his hand. She leaned back closing her eyes, smiling to herself.

When she opened them again, she found herself on a beach. Sarah laughed to herself as she looked down at the black and red bikini she was wearing laying under a shaded umbrella as the trade winds caressed her body. She looked to her right and began to laugh as she saw Charles Deveaux sitting at a table next to her wearing a tropical shirt, khaki pants and a wide brimmed straw hat. "Are you my cabaña boy?"

He stood up walking to her carrying a mai tai holding out his arms. "This is your vacation." He handed her the mai tai. "What would you like me to be?"

Sarah laughed shaking her head as she took a sip of the drink. "Well, right now why don't you have a seat over here next to me." She looked down at her skin. "I'm assuming this dream sequence of yours includes sunscreen? Because I don't want any wrinkles…ever."

"If you wish it so, then so be it." He chuckled. "So why have you come to see me, Sarah?"

Sarah turned on her side propping herself on her arm. "Why have _I_ come to see _you_?" She laughed incredulously. "You mean you didn't just want to see me in a bikini?"

"I didn't do that for me. I did that for them." He pointed to a group of college boys shouting and whistling at Sarah as she fell over backwards laughing. "I already had my beautiful lady in my life. I really just wanted to see you laugh."

"And you are one of few that can make me laugh." She smiled sadly. "How are you, Charles?"

"How am I?" He laughed. "I'm old and I have one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel. But quite frankly, I have never been better. I'm going to miss my daughter Simone, and my boy Peter out there, but there is a lot waiting for me in the afterlife. I have made my peace with God. My wife is waiting there for me…hopefully with a huge plate of fried chicken. My daughter hasn't let me eat anything that tastes good in years."

"You would think since you were dying anyway she would ease up a little." Sarah smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"One of the most elusive and beautiful sights in this world is your smile, Sarah." He told her gently. "You haven't had much reason to smile in your life, but when you do smile, it is an event; like a meteor shower, or an eclipse."

She looked down at the sand under her chair sadly. "Thank you. You have always been good to me, Charles. I cherish very few, but you are among that few."

"So, young Sarah. What can I do for you today?" He asked her.

"What can you do for me?" She laughed. "I came here to see you. You're the one who brought me here."

He shook his head. "You are here because you sought me, rather you realize it or not. Why don't you tell me why?"

"Can you take away my nightmares?" She implored him pensively.

Charles shook his head. "You know I can't do that for you. Only you have the key, Sarah."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." She sighed as the beach scene turned into the hotel room her parents were murdered in. "What is going on?" She asked fearfully. "Why did you bring me here?"

Charles was now wearing a dark suit standing in a corner. "You tell me. You're the one that brought me here."

Sarah shook her head terrified. "I don't want to be here! Get me out of here! Take me out of here, Charles!"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but only you have the key that unlocks the door." He nodded to a gray door behind her. She looked behind her and saw a gray ramshackled door with a green glow emitting from its gaps. ""Unlock that door Sarah. Behind the door are the answers you seek. Until you open that door, your nightmares will continue. Sarah, open the door."

Tears began to fall from her eyes and she began to shake uncontrollably. "No! I can't! I can't do this, Charles!"

"I can help you." She heard another voice in the room and there stood the young man that let her in the door.

"Who are you?" Sarah whispered apprehensively.

"My name is Peter Petrelli." He told her softly. "I don't know why I am here, but I know I can help you if you let me. Common Sarah. We will walk through the door together."

"No!" Sarah shouted. "I can't! Don't you understand? I can't do it!" Tears began to fall harder now.

"Let me take you through the door, Sarah." He stood holding out his hand to her. Sarah only backed away from him shaking her head fearfully.

"I want to wake up now." She sobbed uncontrollably shaking now. "I have to wake up."

"Then wake up Sarah." Charles told her. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes with a start. Peter sat beside her with his hand on her shoulder, while Charles still lay in bed sleeping. She looked up at Peter frightened. "What the hell was that? What did you do to me?"

He shook his head with trepidation. "I'm not real sure what happened. I was standing here taking his blood pressure and then I got real tired, so I sat down in that chair and I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was in your dream…or his dream. I don't know what's going on. A lot of weird shit has been happening lately, especially with this eclipse going on."

Sarah smiled contritely. "Welcome to my world."

"Look, I don't know you or anything…" He began. "But I keep having these dreams that I can fly. And now I just found myself in your dream. What's going on?"

Sarah cocked her head. "Did you say your name is _Petrelli_? Are you related to the guy who is running for congress?" She covered from asking if he was Angela's son.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, he's my older brother. He's a total prick until you get to know him."

She smiled softly at him. "I was just going to say I wonder what the world would think if they knew the congressman had such a good looking little brother."

Peter smiled then gave her a look of concern. "Look, are you ok? You were scared shitless in that dream you were having. Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I'm ok. I've been having these dreams all of my life." She looked at Charles lying in the bed smiling softly. "And he's right. The key to unlocking my dreams lies within me. Not too many things frighten me, but the answers here do."

Peter nodded as he stood up checking Charles's fluid levels. He looked down at her skeptically. "So you have no idea what happened back there? Why I was able to go into your dreams like that?"

"Look Peter, you seem like a nice guy." She told him gently. "I really can't tell you what is going on and that is only because I really don't know. But I can tell you one thing…you will find out soon enough. And when you do…it will probably blow you away." She half-smiled then stood up picking up her purse. She leaned over and gave Charles a kiss on the forehead. She turned and looked at Peter. "Peter, all of my life people have wanted something from me. I haven't had too many friends." She gave Charles's hand a gentle squeeze. "But this man has always been my friend. He had no expectations of me. Will you just promise me you will take care of him?"

"Of course I will." Peter replied sadly. "It's what I do."

Sarah shook her head. "I have a feeling your life is about to change in a big way. You seem like a good guy, Peter. Just be sure to know who the good guys are and who the bad guys are." She looked down at Charles squeezing his hand. "Because for some of us, it was way too late. And sometimes it is impossible to know the difference." She leaned down giving Charles kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Charles. Thank you for being my friend." As she let go of his hand, Peter could see tears brimming over in her eyes.

Before she left, she gave Peter a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll see you soon." She whispered, leaving Peter standing there with a bemused smile.

As Charles laid there in his bed, Peter noticed as a tear gently trickled down his cheek.

From behind Charles's dresser a rat scampered across the room making Peter jump. "_Die you piece of rodent shit_!" He hissed.

He was then taken aback when the rat suddenly died in its tracks.

* * *

_Lake George, New York  
__Not so Distant Future_

Bob sat in his boat staring out over the placid waters that early evening. The fish were not biting, but this was ok since the focus of this trip was relaxation.

His moment of peace was interrupted as his phone rang. "Bob Bishop." He barked into the receiver.

"We have a big problem!" Nick the IT Engineer told him nervously. "The security protocols have been compromised. Somebody has hacked into our system."

Bob sat straight up, his eyes immediately iced over with malice. "And how did that happen, Nick? I thought you said our server sockets were completely hack proof."

"With all due respect, there is no system that is completely hack proof." Nick replied lucidly. "But this was not a random hack job…they knew what they were looking for"

Bob leaned forward. "What files were accessed?"

"All things Sarah Noonan." Nick told him flatly. "I guess somebody else wants to know if she wears bikini briefs or a thong under her tight jeans."

"_THIS IS NO JOKE, NICK_!" Bob shouted. "Now what information did they take?"

"All of it." He replied.

"DAMMIT!" Bob shouted throwing his pole into the lake. "How did this happen? Who did this?"

"Inside job apparently." Nick told him. "They bounced the signals off seven satellites and by the time we started getting close to the source, they were gone."

Bob's face turned bright red. "Ok, you listen to me! I don't give a fucking rat's ass about your MIT credentials or the work you did with the FBI! Right now the only reason you have a job is because I am not there to kill you and because I need you to keep this information completely confidential! If this is an inside job, there will be movement and I want you to tell me who is moving! Understand."

"Already on it, sir." He replied.

"I will be back tomorrow afternoon!" Bob hissed into the speaker. "I am going to enjoy a at least some peace and quiet. Have a nice day!" He angrily hung up his phone and then started his motor heading for the shore.

"Very nicely done." Nick turned around smiling at Angela. "We got him so riled up the poor man will be able to think of little else."

Nick laughed. "Well, I don't have a video phone, but I would have given anything to see the look on his face."

Angela nodded staunchly. "And now the door has been opened." She said quietly looking ahead.

Nick cleared his throat. "Yeah, well speaking of boxes, I need to pay rent on the piece of shit one I live in." He held out his hand snapping his fingers and wiggling them, much to Angela's annoyance. "Common lady…we had a deal."

Angela smiled maliciously. "Indeed we do have a deal." She reached into her purse handing him an envelope which he reached for eagerly. She grasped it tightly before letting him take it. "Well, it appears you have a healthy enthusiasm for wealth." She smiled coolly waving the envelope in front of him. "Of course, that is not such an awful thing. After all, it is money that keeps the world on its axis...this is my theory anyway." She leaned in holding the envelope to him again. "You are young and cocky…but don't even think of trying to go to the next highest bidder. You won't like the results." She slowly set the envelope in his hand and walked away. Nick watched her leave gulping the air nervously.

_

* * *

__Sarah's Loft, New York City _

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Sarah shouted at Elle then turned looking at Mohinder. "What is she talking about?"

"Ok, let's just all calm down!" Niki began.

"I will not calm down!" Sarah shook her head incredulously. "You don't just burst into my place blurting shit out of your mouth!"

"Oh please!" Elle scoffed. "Your just mad because we interrupted your late afternoon freak fest!" She smiled at Sylar lustfully giving him the once over. "And who can blame you?"

Sylar rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're interrupting! So say whatever you came to say and get the hell out." He stood next to Sarah with his arms folded.

Mohinder stepped forward. "Ok, let me first apologize for the way Elle blurted things out." He turned and glared at Elle who shrugged complacently. "But as I was trying to say before…"

"Oh for the love of God!" Elle shouted. "What he was trying to say was a bunch of boring scientific mumbo jumbo bullshit! But what he should just come out and say is that Maya's child is not hers….it's yours Sarah!"

Mohinder threw his files up in the air in exasperation as Sarah stared at Elle in disbelief. "Ok…first of all, that is the most ridicules thing I have ever heard! We will just leave the fact that I don't _want_ to have kids aside for now…I _can't_ have children! My ex-husband left me with that lovely parting gift. And even if this was true, we all saw Maya give birth to that baby. He can't possibly be mine?"

"Sarah, Mr. Linderman had your eggs harvested before you got married." Niki told her gently sitting her down on the couch. "You were Mr. Linderman's pet. He felt every agent should be just like you."

Sarah gave a sarcastic smirk. "And what is that? A cold, heartless, bitch with ice water flowing in my veins? But yet he wanted me to reproduce? What kind of a fucked up ideas did he have?"

"Well, as a matter of speaking, to him you were the embodiment of perfection and he wanted to create several generations of agents just like you." Mohinder replied. "Sarah, inside company headquarters are dozens of your fertilized embryos in cryogenic storage."

"What?" Sarah shouted incredulously. "So, they have been cloning me?"

"More or less." Mohinder nodded. "Linderman knew you would never reproduce on your own. But he wanted someone just like you to take over the company in the future."

Sylar came up from behind Mohinder. "Well, I've been saying all along that kid isn't mine! Do you believe me NOW?"

"Oh, you're still not off the hook, _daddy_." Elle snorted.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy would you just _shut up_!" Niki shouted then looked at Sylar. "But she is right. Little Alejandro is still your child. When you were their guest in Texas, they took samples of your sperm."

Sylar's eyes widened in anger. "You mean they just went in and took my bodily fluids? And they didn't even have the couth to say please?" He looked at Sarah shaking his head. "And this would explain why they had you coming in to take my vitals and give me sponge baths. Stimulation."

Sarah shook her head. "I told you, I don't remember anything about meeting you in Texas, Gabriel. And even if I did, I have a PhD in abnormal psychology. I don't think I would waste my time giving sponge baths to the inmates."

"But you did, Sarah." He nodded grinning. "You told me at the time Candice and Elle volunteered, but you told them to back off."

Sarah only looked at him oddly. "Well, that does sound like something I would do." She looked back to Mohinder. "Ok, so they have my eggs." She turned pointing at Sylar. "And they used his sperm to fertilize my eggs? Why?"

"Because your personality composition is nearly identical." Mohinder replied. "Linderman wanted the killer instinct which is a dominate trait in both of you."

"He wanted to create generations of killers?" She stood shaking her head. "Whatever happened to morally gray?"

"Linderman wasn't exactly into the morally gray theme of things." Niki scoffed. "If he had it his way, we would all be probed and prodded to see how we all work. It was people like Charles Deveaux, Victoria Pratt, Kaito Nakamura and Arthur Petrelli that kept the organization whole."

Mohinder nodded in agreement. "It is believed that Linderman had a hand in the deaths of Petrelli and Deveaux. Then Adam Monroe finished with he started."

Sarah looked up stunned. "Mr. Linderman killed Mr. Deveaux? That man was the closest thing I had to a father in this world!" She turned and looked at Niki. "Your husband did the world a huge favor by killing that fucking bastard."

"Well, now the question is, what are we going to tell Maya?" Mohinder sighed.

"Oh God!" Niki shook her head sadly. "This is going to break her heart."

Sarah looked at the floor. "We aren't going to tell Maya anything."

"Sarah?" Sylar looked at her stunned. "What are you saying?"

She stared at him apathetically. "What I am saying is the child stays with Maya. He belongs with her!"

"Sarah! That child is ours! He is our flesh and blood. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Sylar shouted.

"I'm surprised it means anything to you!" She retorted. "You just said you wanted nothing to do with him and now all of the sudden you want to be Ward Cleaver!"

Sarah and Sylar stood in a face off as Elle rolled her eyes. "Well _this_ just got awkward in a hurry."

Niki and Mohinder looked at each other uncomfortably. "I guess you two have a lot to talk about. Why don't we leave you two alone to let this sink in?"

Sarah nodded, but did not say anything. Niki gave her a sympathetic hug which she returned half-heartedly.

"Well, let me know if you want any help decorating the nursery!" Elle smiled gleefully. "I've always wanted a little niece or nephew! When you paint, I think we should do clouds and tractors…" She was cut off as Sarah angrily hurled a coffee mug at her. Elle ducked out of its way as it smashed against the wall spilling coffee everywhere. She looked up at Sarah taken aback. "Overreact much, sister?"

Niki grabbed her arm walking out the door.

Before leaving, Mohinder touched Sylar on the arm. "When you can get away, I need you to call me." He whispered. "What we have told you is just the tip of the iceberg. There is a lot more to this story that Sarah can't know about."

Sylar nodded intrigued. "Ok. I'll try to get away and give you a call in a bit."

Mohinder nodded and walked out the door after Niki and Elle.

Sarah flopped down on the edge of the sofa thoughtfully as Sylar sat down next to her gently taking her in his arms. "Wow." He whispered as she nodded.

"No shit!" She shook her head. "You know, when I saw him the first thing I thought was that he didn't look like a Latino child. I thought that was because he got most of his characteristics from you, but I just…" She shook her head placing her hands over her face.

Sylar turned her around to face him. "Sarah, this changes everything"

She looked up at him shaking her head dubiously. "No. This changes nothing!" She stood up pacing agitatedly with her hands on her hips. "You may have noticed that I am not exactly the cookie-baking, PTA mom type, Gabriel."

Sylar stood in front of her grabbing her arms. "You and I have a child! We are parents, Sarah!?"

Sarah angrily flung his arms off of her. "Would you listen to yourself? Five minutes ago, you wanted nothing to do with that child…a child that was as much yours then as it is now; only the maternal status has changed and now all of the sudden you want to play catch in the park with him and start his college fund!"

"But that was before I knew I had a child with a woman I love." He pulled her in close to him talking excitedly. "A moment ago he was a lifelong burden to me. A guilty reminder of a one night stand with a woman I may have cared for at the time, but I never loved. And now that same child is a product of us, Sarah! He is ours!"

Sarah shook her head. "What kind of drugs are you on? Did you even listen to anything Mohinder and Niki told us? He was not conceived by an act of love between us! He was concocted in a Petri dish with eggs stolen from me, by sperm stolen from you! There is nothing sweet or romantic about it, Gabriel! He may have our DNA and yes, biologically we are his parents, but…" She stopped talking and lowered her head.

"But what, Sarah?" His voice echoed with growing anger. "We're his parents…but…finish your thought."

She sat down in a chair leaning forward, looking up at him forlornly, her voice breaking as she spoke. "You have seen how easily I can kill. And you are a serial killer. We have no business raising a child."

"What are you saying, Sarah?" He asked her fretfully.

"I'm saying he stays with Maya." She whispered. "She is a good woman with a good heart. That child will get what he needs from her. We have nothing to offer him, Gabriel."

Sylar stood shaking his head with his hands on his hips. "So that's it! You decide and it becomes law!"

"We have no right to just take that baby away from her!" Sarah told him softly. "I have no interest in becoming a mother. And I'm sorry, but the thought of you being anybody's father is terrifying as hell."

He angrily took a deep breath. Sarah stood in front of him placing her hand on his arm. "You know I'm right about this."

Sylar shoved her hands away. "I need some air." He grabbed his coat heading for the door.

"Should I leave a light on?" She asked gently not looking up at him.

He paused at the door for a moment looking back at her. "I don't know." He shook his angrily walking out the door. Once outside, he dialed his cell phone calling Mohinder.

Sarah watched the door for a moment than sat down on the sofa hugging her knees to her chest for a moment. Her eyes moved to her bookcase. Holding out her hand, she closed her eyes as a copy of Poe's The Raven flew into her hand. As she opened it, a photo fell out of her mother holding her in the hospital nursery. She half-smiled looking at her mother's face as she held her newborn daughter for the first time. Sarah clutched the photo to her chest, then lying down; she curled up into a fetal position waiting for Sylar to return.

* * *

_Deveaux Building Rooftop  
__New York City, New York_

Sylar stood on the edge of the roof looking down at the city below him. The temptation to jump from the roof landing on the cars below tempted him, but his fear of heights governed his decision.

"Are you finally going to do us all a favor by ridding humanity of you forever?" Mohinder taunted him causing Sylar to jump.

"Bejebus…you scared the shit out of me!" He hissed as he jumped back onto the rooftop.

Mohinder laughed condescendingly. "Well, under any other circumstances, nothing would give me more pleasure than seeing your guts splattered all over Manhattan, but when you learn what I have to tell you, it is possible you may actually be able to do some good for a change."

"You are coming to me to do some good!" Sylar quipped arrogantly. "That has got to be the biggest joke of all time."

"Well, I have some crucial information that deeply concerns Sarah's livelihood, but I guess you aren't interested." Mohinder shrugged off, turning to leave.

"What about Sarah?" Sylar's voice softened in such a way that Mohinder stopped and turned to face him.

"You're going to need to sit down for this one." Mohinder sat on a slab of raised concrete as Sylar leaned against the pigeon cages, his arms folded in front across his chest.

He looked at Mohinder anticipatively. "What is this about?"

"How much do you know about Sarah's past?" Mohinder began. "Has she talked to you about her parents, or how they died?"

Sylar shrugged, shaking his head. "She doesn't remember very much about them. I know she loved them, but they were murdered when she was six. She was in the next room, but she slept through it all." Mohinder's eyes were sad as he listened to Sylar. "Mohinder, if you know something you have to tell me. Do you know who killed her parents."

Mohinder nodded. "I'm afraid I do." He looked up at Sylar who searched his face for the truth. "But before I tell you, you need to hear the whole story."

Sylar stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mohinder took a deep breath. "Sarah is the biological granddaughter of Daniel Linderman. Her father was a product of a teenaged romance Linderman had before Vietnam…" Mohinder began as he clued him in on the story.

Sylar straightened his shoulders walking forward. "Does she know about any of this?"

Mohinder shook his head. "No. She has no idea."

"So what are we leading up to here?" Sylar asked. "Does this have something to do with her parent's murder?"

Mohinder nodded. "It has everything to do with it. After Linderman's son learned of the vivisections, he threatened to expose The Organization. He took his wife and Sarah and fled. They changed their names and were able to stay anonymous in a small town in Illinois. When Sarah was five, strange things began to happen in the Catholic school she attended. When one of the priests tried to touch her inappropriately, she discovered her telekinesis and tried to crush his larynx. In her kindergarten class, she started slamming toy chests on kids hands, taking dolls away from little girls who were mean to her. Basically using her ability to bully the others."

"That's my girl." Sylar snickered as Mohinder cocked his head irritably. "Sorry."

"Well, soon neighborhood pets started dying, a neighbor who was at odds with the Noonans died mysteriously. But the last straw was when the Mother Superior of her school died the very night she expelled Sarah from school. Linderman and his people caught wind and tried to come after them. They fled again moving around the country 

under assumed names. Finally they caught up with the Noonan's in Chicago." He looked to Sylar cautiously. "What has Sarah said about the night her parents were murdered?"

"She said she woke up and they were dead. Ripped apart from the inside out." He replied slowly. "She said she called the hotel desk and they police came and took her away."

"She doesn't remember anything?" Mohinder prodded him.

Sylar shook his head. "No. She doesn't remember anything." Mohinder closed his eyes, exhaling hesitantly. "Mohinder, if you have something to say, you need to tell me?"

"Sylar, it was Sarah who killed her parents." He finally blurted out as Sylar stood up staring at him, shaking his head completely staggered.

"No." He whispered horrified. "My God Mohinder! Sarah is a lot of things. We all know what she has done and what she is capable of. But she loved her parents!"

Mohinder held up his hand in an effort to calm him. "I know that Sylar. Sarah never would have killed them of her own free will; but her own free will was never in control."

Sylar slowly sank down so he was sitting on the ground. "Mohinder? What are you telling me?"

"Linderman wanted Sarah raised by the company." He began. "He saw potential in her from the time she was small and he wanted her. So, he formed a union with Bob Bishop and Maury Parkman to see exactly what little Sarah was capable of."

"How?" Sylar whispered, his voice filled with devastation.

Mohinder closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Maury Parkman has the ability to lock people into their own nightmares. Now exactly how he was able to manipulate Sarah is unknown, but through his ability he forced Sarah to murder her own parents."

Sylar shook his head slowly. "Now it all makes sense." He whispered.

"What does?" Mohinder asked him curiously.

Sylar continued to stare at the ground, speaking grimly. "Ever since Sarah was a little girl she has been having nightmares." He looked up at Mohinder. "Almost every night she wakes up screaming, scared to death. It is always the same dream, but it varies. It always starts where she is happy with her parents, and then there is always a man with red eyes that terrifies her."

Mohinder tilted his head with intrigue. "It sounds like her dreams are suppressed memories. She has to know on some level what she has done."

Sylar looked like he had been hit between the eyes. "We can't tell her about this, Mohinder."

Mohinder nodded. "I agree. If she were to learn about this, it would surely send her over the edge. And knowing the devastation she is capable of, it would be dangerous."

"I would do anything to help her stop those dreams." Sylar uttered somberly then looked up at Mohinder. "She has contemplated suicide to rid herself of these nightmares."

"I can only guess that buried in her sub conscience she is aware of what she has done." Mohinder shook his head thoughtfully. "How much is repressed and how much was somehow wiped from her memories there is no way of knowing." He looked at Sylar who's eyes flashed open in horror. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that history is about to repeat itself." He replied standing up angrily. "If they took Sarah from her parents…who was Linderman's _son_, when she was just six, just how willing do you think they are going be to let Maya live?"

Mohinder's eyes widened. "Shit! Your right!"

Sylar shook his head grimacing. "We have got to get her out of there!"

Mohinder looked at him skeptically. "We?"

Sylar shook his head indifferently. "Ok, no! I am not suddenly developing a soft heart. But every single one of us has been fucked with by these people! All of us! But the one who has been fucked with the most is Sarah and the only thing that is stopping me from marching over there and ripping their fucking heads off is that she would ask me why and I would have to tell her! Now Sarah feels our child is better off with Maya. The more I think about it, I agree. I may have a child out there that I will never have access to, but will damned sure not allow my child to be raised by those tool bags. With Maya, he has a chance for a better life and he deserves that much!"

Mohinder stared at him taken aback. "Well, this is certainly a side of you I have never seen. Perhaps on some plane you do know right from wrong."

"Don't push it, doctor!" Sylar snarled brushing past him then stopped and turned around. "So what is our next step?"

Mohinder took a deep breath. "I'm glad you asked that…because I have a plan."

Sylar cocked his head staring at him with interest.

* * *

Sylar rode the elevator to Sarah's apartment wondering if he would be welcomed inside after their fight. He paused at the door for a moment then tried the knob, smiling to himself content in the fact that she didn't lock him out.

Slowly he walked through the door finding her still curled up on the couch fast asleep. He smiled for a moment watching her; in slumber there was a childlike innocence about her that overflowed his heart with love for her.

For a moment he sat across from her in a chair remembering Mohinder's words. The screams from her nightmares and the tears she cried every night filled his heart with rage. Without realizing it, he had bitten his lip so hard blood began to trickle down his chin. Quietly he stood up to find a cloth to wipe off the blood as he heard Sarah stir on the couch. As he turned to look at her, he noticed a photograph had fallen on the floor next to her. As he blotted the blood away with a dishrag, he gently reached down and picked up the photo smiling at the image of infant Sarah as her mother stared down at her tenderly in a hospital nursery.

Then his face slowly fell as he studied the photo harder. Behind Sarah's mother looking in the nursery window, he could see a man looking through the nursery window, leaning against a wall with his arms folded as he watched the new mother with her child. He instantly recognized the intense eyes of Daniel Linderman. "You fucking son of a bitch!" He hissed contorting his face in anger.

As he heard Sarah stir again, he carefully put the photograph on the table next to the couch then leaned down gently kissing her cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes smiling sleepily at him. "You came back." She whispered.

"Were you waiting for me?" He asked as he kissed her forehead, stroking her hair away from her face.

She nodded slowly. "You were so angry when you left, I thought you might not come back." She sat up kissing his lips softly. "Where did you go?"

"Only far enough away to realize you were right." He sighed. "I think I got caught up in the fact that there is a child that belongs to us. I fantasized for a moment about us being a family with a child. There is a place inside me I guess that wants that with you." He paused to stroke her face, before twisting his mouth sadly. "But you were right. We couldn't do right by any child. But Maya can raise him right."

She smiled softly at him. "I didn't want to be right. Maybe there is a part of me that likes the idea of having a child; but then I think of what I am and what I am capable of..." 

She lowered her eyes, and then looked back up at him with sadness in her eyes. "A child deserves so much better than what you and I could ever give him."

"I know." He replied softly, then smiled gently at her. "So, you got room for one more down there?" Sarah scooted aside as he lay down beside her, taking her in his arms. She snuggled tight against his chest. "Do you feel like getting naked again?" He whispered in her ear.

"No." She looked up at him smiling sadly. "I really just need you to hold me right now."

"Gladly." He replied gently tightening his hold on her. Soon they drifted off into a peaceful sleep. It was the first night in a long time that Sarah did not wake up screaming in the night.

**--END--**


	27. Chapter 27

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Chapter 26 – Agent Noonan Part I

_OWI Headquarters, Hartsdale New York  
__October 2, 2006_

Sarah slept in what was once her bedroom trying to catch up on some sleep; a luxury that had eluded her for weeks. The increasing frequency of her nightmares had become a horrifying burden. She knew the key to ending them would be to face them; an experience which frightened Sarah more than the nightmares themselves.

She was awakened with a start when the door slowly opened, then slammed shut, causing her to sit up with a start. She rolled her eyes grimacing as she saw Thompson standing there starring at her lecherously.

"What in the hell do you want?" She sneered pulling the covers to hide her partially naked body.

He only smiled at her disregard and walked closer to her. "It has been almost two weeks since we have seen each other." He grinned. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

She began to laugh with disbelief. "The only way I would ever be happy to see _you_ would be in a casket with your head severed. Now unless you came here for some reason other than to make me nauseous, I have a lot of sleep to catch up on, so say whatever you came here to say and get the fuck out!"

He turned off the light and walked closer. "I have missed you so much, Sarah." He whispered, making Sarah's skin crawl.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!" She shouted. "My reasons for sleeping with you are done! I was free from that shit the day Candice opened her legs to you. So there is absolutely nothing you can do to make me ever sleep with you again."

Thompson tilted his head. "And therein lies the problem. Candice is just so…just…"

"Lacking in taste? Self-respect?" She scoffed repugnantly.

Thompson laughed at her lack of respect. "Well, I was going to say boring…" He sat down in a chair across from her. "I miss you Sarah. You used to make me wild! There is not another woman on the face of this earth that can make me feel the way…"

Sarah held up her hand. "You can stop right there, asshole! See, you might be able to intimidate some of the little girls that come on board into sleeping with you for whatever reason, but not me! You know as well as anybody what I am capable of. And next time? I'll finish the job I started last time."

He grabbed her shoulders. "Sarah…I love you! I have loved you since the first time I saw you."

She jerked herself away from him. "What kind of a sick fuck are you? The first time you saw me I was eleven, you perv! Now get the fuck away from me, and aside from business, don't _ever_ come near me again!"

Thompson began to speak again. But he was quickly interrupted as the door opened and the light came on. "Thompson. Don't you have someplace else to be?" Daniel Linderman stood in the doorway with his arms folded.

Thompson stood up. "I was just checking in on Agent Noonan while I was in town. Afterall, she is my best agent."

"She is my best agent too." Linderman narrowed his eyes to slits. "And I am here to discuss business with her, so if you will excuse me…it is time for you to leave now."

Thompson nodded to Sarah. "I will see you soon, Agent Noonan."

"Not unless you fall into an open sewer and die a slow painful death." She replied as Linderman snickered under his breath, proud of her insolence. Thompson smiled sardonically and left the room.

"Well, so much for getting any sleep." Sarah glared irritably at Linderman. "Um…do you mind?" She gestured her partially undressed body.

"Of course." Linderman turned around as she dressed.

"So what can I do for you, Mr. Linderman?" She asked pulling on a sweater.

Linderman stared straight ahead speaking gravely. "I have a special assignment for you, Agent Noonan."

Sarah zipped and buttoned her jeans. "Ok. What is it?" She came out so she was standing in front of him.

"We have a rogue." He told her slowly. "A member of our organization who decided he no longer wishes to be part of our family. He has evaded capture and escaped execution." He looked up at her. "It is time for me to send my executioner to seal his fate."

"I see." Sarah smiled knowingly placing her hands on her hips. "So you want me to give him a fond farewell."

"In the way that only you can." He walked over placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sarah cringed at his touch; a function that did not go unnoticed by Linderman. "Sarah, do I make you nervous?"

Sarah looked up staring at him defiantly. "With all due respect, you make my flesh crawl, Mr. Linderman."

Linderman began to laugh exuberantly. "If those words came from anybody else, I would have sent them to their death. But as they come from you, I consider them a badge of honor."

She shook her head incredulously and shrugged. "What is it about the men in this company? You all seem to enjoy being treated like shit by women. But back on the subject at hand, where do you want me to go?"

"Rio de Janeiro." He told her. "Pack your bikini. He has an obsession for sexy brunettes and you are just his type. I will also be loading your expense account. His other passion is the blackjack table."

"It's my game too." She smiled slowly. "So when do I leave?"

"The day after tomorrow." He answered her handing her an airline ticket. "I'll send a limo for you. Of course, you will be traveling first class."

"You'd have to find yourself another girl otherwise." She finished pulling on her boots.

Sarah noticed Linderman staring at her in a contemplative manner. "You have always been very special to me, Sarah."

She looked up at him oddly straddling a chair across from him. "Next to Havoc, I am your best killer." She narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Now why am I special to you?"

There was almost a tender look in Linderman's eye. "For me there is a familial quality about you, Sarah. Perhaps this is why I am more lenient with you than I am my other agents. I expect more from you and you have never disappointed me. You represent perfection to me Sarah." His crystal blue eyes twinkled as he stood up. He reached down patting her face. "I only wish there could be many generations of agents just like you." He smiled as he walked out the door.

As soon as he left, Sarah ran into the bathroom, quickly pulling her hair away from her face, she proceeded to vomit into the toilet.

She was still throwing up a few minutes later when Eden walked in. She stood in the doorway to the bathroom grimacing as she watched her yorking into the commode. "You pregnant?"

Sarah wiped her face using a nearby hand towel. She shook her head vigorously. "Remember how I told you this job can get hard sometimes?" Eden nodded still staring at her. "This is one of those times."

Eden nodded. "You wanna get out of here?"

Sarah slowly looked up at her, half-smiling.

* * *

Eden and Sarah sat together in a booth with dozens of drinks in front of them. The waiter approached them once again. "Two more for the ladies, compliments of the gentlemen at the bar. I have a feeling these guys aren't going to score either, are they? He grinned then turned walking away.

Sarah flopped back against the leather booth exhaling with frustration. "Look I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"You told me to call you if things get to be too much." Eden shrugged. "When I saw you puking your guts out in the latrine, I figured you could use a break."

Sarah smiled softly at her. "Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't appreciate it. It's just not my thing I guess."

Eden stared at her peculiarly. "You never went out on the town looking for guys?"

Sarah shrugged stirring her drink, the looked up at Eden. "I never had to."

Eden rolled her eyes. "Well when girl looks like you, all you have to do is walk into a room and not throw up all over yourself and every straight guy in the place is yours."

Sarah smiled matter-of-factly. "Yeah, pretty much."

Eden looked past Sarah at a man sitting the bar. "Well, don't look now, but that guy at the bar has been eyeballing you like crazy. He's coming over here."

Sarah turned around. She rolled her eyes, throwing her head back. _"SHIT!" _She groaned loudly. "Why doesn't he get a fucking clue!"

"Who is he?" Eden asked watching him make his way through the crowd toward them.

"_That_…is Thompson." She grimaced. "He actually thinks I am going to sleep with him again, but truth be told, I would rather have a stent shoved up my urinary tract without pain killers."

"Ouch!" Eden wrinkled her nose. "Is he really that bad?"

Sarah tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at hr. "Yes…he's really that bad."

Thompson made his way to the table smiling. "Agent Noonan. What a surprise running into you here."

She rolled her eyes with repulsively. "Surprise my ass, Thompson! You have probably been following me since I left headquarters, you troll!"

"Oh baby, you know it only turns me on when you talk to me that way!" He leered lecherously sliding into the booth beside Eden. "So, who is this lovely lady by your side?"

Sarah leaned forward stretching her arms across the table. "Ok. This is Eden McCain. Eden, this is Thompson. I'd tell you his first name, but I don't speak asshole fluently."

"Au jean te." Sarah shook her head in disgust as he kissed Eden's hand. "I have heard many good things about you, Eden." He scooted in close enough that Eden could see the hair growing out of his ears. She looked at Sarah in repulsion. "So Eden, I make it my business to get to know the people who work for me." He reached over massaging her inner thigh. "Would you like to take a walk and get to know each other a little better?"

Sarah crossed her legs shaking her head as she took a sip from her drink. "You better take a magnifying glass."

Eden smiled simply at him shaking her head, her lips pressed together in a tight line. "Not right now." She looked at her watch then leaned in closer. "Because right now, it's time for you to do your show."

Sarah looked up at her oddly then realizing what Eden was doing, she bit her cheeks to keep from laughing as Thompson set his drink down staring bemusedly at her. "Excuse me?" He asked her incredulously.

"Oh yes." She replied nodding slowly. "I really think it's time you let all these ladies see what you've got under those clothes. You see that pole up there? You need to go up there and strut your stuff! And when your are done, you need to make out with the DJ…the male DJ."

"Oh common!" Sarah shouted. "Why must we punish the poor DJ?"

Eden nodded. "Yeah…right." She searched the room. "Ok…wait. I was wrong. I mean that cross dresser over there."

Sarah spit out her drink wiping her face as she laughed.

Thompson, who appeared to be in a trance stood up and walked to the stage. Sarah and Eden doubled over in laughter as he began dancing to the techno music playing, slowly removing each article of clothing throwing them into the crowd. The crowd began screaming cheers of approval.

"Oh Yeah BABY!" Eden shouted above the cheers. "Take it all off! We want to see it all!"

Then three bouncers came running up on the stage and pulled him off. The audience booed as they escorted him off.

But he broke away and ran back to the front of the page grabbing the drag queen, giving her a huge kiss as Sarah and Eden raged with uncontrollable laughter.

"Well, I think we've had enough fun for one night." Sarah wiped her watering eyes.. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's go." Eden chuckled as they ran out of the bar.

* * *

_Sarah's Loft, New York City  
__Not So Distant Future_

Sylar awoke to the sound of eggshells cracking and pots and pans being pulled from cabinets. Opening one eye he could see Sarah working meticulously racing around the kitchen cooking them breakfast. He sat watching her for a moment smiling to himself; both impressed and amused by her culinary skills.

Out of the corner of his eye, he found the photograph of her mother holding her as a child, with Linderman looking on in the background. He closed his eyes for a moment, his mind taking him back to what Mohinder told him the night before. Once again, the anger erupted from the pit of his soul. He promised he would not take action, and he would keep that promise…for now. He felt burdened by this secret, as he watched her working in the kitchen. At that moment, she looked happy. The anger replaced by sadness, once again wishing he did not know the truth. How could he keep this from her?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice. "Good morning, handsome."

He stood up smiling. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving." He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned around kissing him quickly "I got eggs, sausage, waffles and fruit compote going here. Now quit distracting me before I burn everything." She wacked him in the butt with a spatula.

"Can I help?" He asked looking around the kitchen.

"You can get us some plates." She told him as she checked the waffles, the turned to look at him as he held out his hand. "And no using your TK, you lazy ass.

He dropped his hand wrinkling his nose looking at her sulking. "You're no fun!" He pouted as she turned around giving him a kiss. He laughed as he reached up into the cupboard taking down two plates setting them on the counter. He poured them each a cup of coffee then sat down at the table. "So among your other talents you are a gourmet cook."

She laughed turning over the sausage. "Gabriel, it's just breakfast." She turned smiling at him. "Besides, I kind of owe you for the breakfast you made me at the cabin. Remember?"

"Oh, the just-add-water pancakes?" He smiled slowly. "How could I forget?" He leaned forward. "Hey, do you realize last night was a historic first for us?"

She turned and faced him for a moment. "Really, how so?"

"It was the first time we spent the night together and we didn't have sex." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled thoughtfully. "Your right." She shrugged turning back to the eggs.

Sylar took a sip of coffee wrinkling his brow. "I noticed something else last night."

"Really." She walked over to the table, setting a plate down in front of him. "What was that?" He handed her a cup of coffee. She kissed him, then sat down immediately attacking her food.

He reached across the table gently caressing her face. "You didn't have any nightmares last night."

She thought for a moment. "I didn't, did I?"

"No." He shook his head thoughtfully picking up his fork. "I wonder what was different."

She looked up from her food smiling. "We didn't have sex." She shrugged. "If we stop having sex, I won't have any more nightmares." She smiled as she slowly took a bite of sausage.

Sylar's face fell. "So, we go for an entire eternity together without sex?" He slouched down in his chair. "I am starting to deeply regret this immortality business."

"That's what you get for making me an immortal!" She smiled furtively feeding him a bite of waffle. "I hope your hands can hold out that long." Sylar watched her stab at her eggs taking a healthy bite. As she leaned forward to grab the salt, he caught a glimpse of her cleavage, which quickly aroused him. He grabbed her arm, smiling up at her salaciously. Sarah cocked her head skeptically. "What?"

"I don't like your plates." He whispered sensuously.

Sarah looked down at the plates, then back up at him. "No?"

He shook his head slowly. "In fact, I was just thinking, I would like to eat this off of _you_."

Her chewing slowed down as she stared at him. She looked down at her breakfast, then up at him again.

She jumped up, grabbing both plates, then took off running for the bedroom.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He chased after her carrying the maple syrup.

* * *

_OWI Headquarters  
__Hartsdale New York_

_SLAM!_

The glass on the door to the computer lab shattered behind him reverberating throughout the company halls as Bob Bishop stomped down the hall. Angela Petrelli was waiting for him in his office.

He paused at the door taking a deep breath, then exhaling. "Angela, it is always lovely to see you, but right now I am really not in the mood for any company from you or anybody else."

Angela smiled up at him, her lips forming a tight line. "Trouble, dear?" She taunted him.

Bob exhaled, dropping his shoulders in vexation. "I take it you heard?" He walked over sitting down behind his desk taking out a bottle of scotch and a shot glass. He held up a glass offering her one. Angela shook her head. "Angela! We have a huge problem. Somebody has been hacking into our systems! All of the information we have on file has been compromised! If what we have here gets into the wrong hands, we are fucked, Angela! You hear me…FUCKED!"

Angela nodded. "I heard you the first time. Thank you. Well Bob, you have once again managed to make a buffoon of yourself at the expense of this organization. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do I have to say for myself, Angela?" He scoffed across his desk at her. "I say if this company goes down, we all go down! And you have as many skeletons in your closet as I do, so I wouldn't sit there looking so smug if I were you!"

"I admit, that I have my secrets." She told him unwaveringly. "Horrible secrets that would crumple the very fragile foundation that I stand upon. I have tip-toed around so carefully for so many years, knowing life as I know it would cease if they ever saw the light of day. But you, Bob...your antics have surpassed us all."

"Antics, Angela?" He laughed. "That's rich coming from you! You and Linderman have had your own little game plan and don't deny it. You have had your heads together thick as thieves from the beginning of this project and do not even think of trying to deny it!"

Angela's eyes narrowed to slits as she sat back in her chair, tilting her head defensively. "You listen to me, you oaf! Let us not forget the reason you were brought into this organization in the first place! It was for one reason, and one reason only; your ability to be a cash cow to fund this operation. As far as most of us were concerned, you were not fit to clean the toilets, but for some odd reason Daniel and Charles saw potential in you and whatever Daniel said, the others went along with for whatever fool reason. The only reason you are sitting behind that desk is because nobody else wishes to dirty their trousers any longer. And you have been a complete failure!"

He spoke slowly, his voice teeming with contempt. "Perhaps you are right, Angela. Perhaps I have not run this company by the standards by which it was founded on! But I believe my methods have been an improvement over the travesty created by Linderman and his followers."

"And this weekend's events have surely proven that, haven't they, Bob!" Angela shouted. "Things may not have been perfect before you took over, but we certainly would not have had a security breach of this caliber under Daniel's watch!"

"Fuck you, Angela!" He shouted slamming his fist against his desk.

Angela only smiled simply at him. "Many have, my dear. But never you! Say what you will about me, and my part in all of this, but if what you have done ever comes to the surface, you had better pray that God takes mercy on your soul, because she never will." Angela stood up leaning over his desk leering angrily at him. "A black widow likes to play with her prey before she strikes…and Sarah Jane Noonan is the deadliest variety of the beast." She picked up her hand bag and began to pull on her gloves. Before walking out the door, she paused. "Suck on that for a while…Bob!" She turned and walked away, as Bob looked after her seething.

After she left, a man walked in the door. "Bob, I realize this is a bad time…"

Bob took a deep breath shaking his head to get his composure. "It's never a good time around here, Jeffery. What do you need?"

Jeffery stepped inside Bob's office throwing a file onto Bob's desk. "We have an agent that has gone rogue. His name is Alex Baikov from our Moscow headquarters. So far he has managed to avoid capture by killing two of our agents and a hostage." He took a deep breath. "Maybe it's time we try to flush out Havoc?"

Jeffery noticed that Bob looked nervous at the mention of Havoc, but, he only thumbed through the file, then looked up shaking his head. "No, I think I'll be sending Sarah Noonan to take care of this one." He stared at a photograph of Baikov in bed with a dark haired prostitute. "Since he seems to like pretty brunettes, let's send him one of the most beautiful ones we have." He looked up from the file with a smirk across his face. "Agent Noonan has been distracted lately and is losing her killer instinct. I'm curious to see if she has any of it left."

Jeffery nodded. "I'll call her right away." He started to leave.

"No." Bob sat looking forward, his face emotionless. "I'll call her."

Jeffery shrugged and left the room as Bob picked up the phone dialing.

* * *

_Mohinder's Apartment  
Brooklyn, NY_

"What are you looking at?" Mohinder asked Niki as she thumbed through the printed files in front of her.

"All about Sarah Noonan." She shook her head still reading. "You know, the company has fucked with all our lives, but this girl is as messed up as they come."

Mohinder nodded. "She is. For months I have recommended to Bob that she receive a full psychological evaluation, but he has refused. But now I know that the reason for that is because he has been behind all of this as much as Linderman, if not more. My God! To actually manipulate a child to murder her own parents! If she ever finds out…"

"Bob will only wish he was a dead man!" Niki slammed a file shut. "I honestly don't know whose more screwed up; Sarah or Sylar."

"Whoever you're talking about, my money's on Sylar." Matt Parkman walked into the kitchen wearing a gun harness over his black t-shirt.

Mohinder looked up, surprised to see him. "What are you doing home? I thought you weren't coming back until tonight."

"Change of plans!" He pulled a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator. "Janice didn't show up to the court hearing, so the judge completely took my side YEAH BABY! My divorce is final! F-I-N-A-L!" He shouted doing a happy dance as Niki laughed. "I would have told you last night, but I came in late and you two were asleep on the couch and the kids were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake them."

Mohinder smiled at his roommate. "Well congratulations on your good fortune."

"Thanks!" He nodded sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal, crunching loudly as he looked at the contents spread all over the table. "So who are we talking about?"

Niki looked up at Mohinder. "Should we clue him in?"

Mohinder thought for a moment, then nodded. Matt listened intently as they told him all about Sarah and the new developments. He shook his head overwhelmed. "That's some seriously messed up shit." He looked at them both oddly. "Ok, and don't we hate Sylar? So why are we trusting him? And if this girl is as messed up as he is, why are we even bothering with this?"

Mohinder nodded. "Well, first regarding Sylar, we still hate him and we don't trust him. However, circumstances have put us all on the same side of the net in this game and we have simply found we have much more power if we work together as a unit than against each other."

Niki leaned forward handing him a picture of Sarah which he studied. "As for Sarah, she is very dangerous, but she is not a predator like Sylar is. She has been manipulated from the moment she was conceived. Unlike Sylar she never had a choice."

"Yeah, but you would think she would know right from wrong." Matt scoffed. "You know…do unto others…things we were taught in Sunday school."

Niki laughed. "You're kidding…right? I don't think Sarah Jane Noonan has ever stepped inside of a church in her life for fear of the walls tumbling down. And I don't think The Company ever explained the Golden Rule to her or anybody else." She looked at Mohinder and continued. "And once you get past Sarah's intimidating exterior, she reminds you of a frightened child. I think the parent in all of us feels like we want to help her."

Matt continued eating as he studied Sarah's photo. "And I suppose that's what Sylar's doing with her…using his _parenting skills_…SouthWest Georgia style?" Mohinder bit his tongue to keep from laughing as did Niki.

He shook his head as he continued to look at her photo. "There is something about her eyes."

Mohinder took the photo away from him. "If you're falling in love with her photograph, your competition is Sylar. If that doesn't scare the shit out of you…"

Matt leaned back in his chair rolling his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I mean I think I've seen her before, but that's not it. She just reminds me of somebody. I just can't think of whom at the moment." He shook his head going back to his cereal.

Mohinder and Niki looked at each other. "Matt, If you want to be a part of this, we could really use your gift. Of course, that's if you're not too busy being a free man now."

Matt lifted his cereal bowl drinking the milk, then sat it back down using his hand to wipe his mouth. "Say no more. I'm in."

Niki and Mohinder smiled at each other as Matt sat back letting out a loud bealch.

* * *

"OH GOD!" Sarah cried out. Her legs were wrapped around his thighs arching to meet him; her arms looped under his arm pits digging her nails into the flesh of his shoulders. Sylar screamed out in ecstasy before collapsing on top of her, their bodies abundant with perspiration.

Sylar panted heavily, trying to breathe normally. Resting his forehead against hers he kissed her tenderly as she smiled, then rolled on top of him playfully.

"I guess this means the nightmare express will be paying you a visit tonight." He whispered brushing her damp hair back.

"It was worth it." She replied softly rolling onto her side.

He reached around behind her pulling her in close to him. "So does this mean I don't have to go through eternity without making love to you ever again?"

"If I can't handle going twenty-four hours without having sex with you, how do you think I'm going to stack up against eternity?" She giggled.

He planted soft kisses along her neck and shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Not well at all."

She turned to look at him tenderly stroking his face. "I love you."

"I love you." He pulled her in kissing her passionately as they wrapped themselves around each other.

Sarah's phone began to ring on the nightstand.

"Let it ring." He whispered.

She shook her head sitting up to answer it. "You know I can't do that." She kissed him softly before answering. "Noonan."

"Sarah. This is Bob Bishop." She cringed at the sound of his voice knowing that he was party to stealing a part of her, but she did not let on.

"Yeah Bob. I'm kind of busy right now." She replied impatiently. "This is my day off, so this better be good!"

Bob bit his tongue to keep from losing his temper. "I am so sorry to disturb your Sunday, Sarah. I am sure you are spending it at church with all the other pious people on this day."

"Very funny." She scoffed. "Unless you tell me what you want I'm hanging up."

"I am sending you on assignment." He told her. "We have an agent that has eluded capture. He knows way too many of the company secrets to be trusted out among the public. He must be dealt with, Sarah; in a way that only you are capable."

She looked at Sylar then focused back to her call. "I understand."

"Good." Bob replied. "You will be going to Paris. Your flight leaves at nine am sharp tomorrow. Pack warm clothes. I'll send the files over by currier this afternoon."

"I'll be ready." She told him dryly as she hung up the phone.

Sylar watched as she sat on the edge of the bed sadly. "Baby? What's wrong."

She sat staring out in front of her. "I'm going away for a few days. Bob just called with an assignment."

"Am I going with you?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head as she stood up pulling on a Columbia t-shirt. "It'll just be me this time." She grabbed her suitcase from the closet and threw it on the bed.

Sylar stood up pulling his jeans on. "But I thought we were partners."

"Take it up with Bob." She told him coolly. "I only do as I'm told."

He walked over grabbing her by the shoulders. "Is this an assassination assignment?"

She pulled away from him quickly. "You know I can't tell you that." She went into the walk in closet as Sylar sat down on the edge of the bed staring out straight ahead as the reality hit him.

"It's an assassination assignment." She heard him speaking unequivocally. "And you will do whatever it takes to get your man, won't you?"

She stopped looking through her clothes. Taking a deep breath she walked to the door of her closet, looking at him sadly. "I never lied to you, Gabriel. This is what I am."

Sylar stood up and walked to her slowly. He took her face in his hands. "I don't give a damn about the executions. You know as well as I do that I have no room to judge. But you know damn well what I am talking about here, Sarah." He paused closing his eyes and exhaling. "If it's what you have to do, you'll sleep with your assignment." He grabbed her arms. "Wouldn't you!" He sneered, then abruptly shoved her away. He then turned away from her angrily.

"You always knew this about me, Gabriel!" She shouted at him.

He turned around hollering at her. She could see the heartache echoing in his eyes. "Dammit Sarah! I love you! You said you loved _me_!"

"_I do love you_." She retorted. "More than you could ever know! More than I ever thought I was capable of! After my husband tried to kill me and left me there to die, I decided right then and there that I would never leave myself vulnerable again! I would never love anybody ever again! The first time we made love I knew! I knew Gabriel that you had taken my heart! I fought you every step of the way, but I fell in love with you! This has nothing to do with me loving you! It is my job, Gabriel! It is what I do!"

"If you really loved me you wouldn't sleep with another man!" He shouted at her as tears began to fall from his eyes. "I am what I am too, but I would _never _think of sleeping with another woman! _I NEVER COULD!"_

Sarah closed her eyes to regain her equanimity. "I don't want to do this. But it's the job! I do not have a choice."

"Oh, you have a choice, Sarah!" He hissed. "You can choose not to do this!" He grabbed her shoulders looking in to her eyes. "We have a child, Sarah. Something that binds us together."

She pulled away from him throwing up her arms in frustration. "Oh my God, Gabriel! _For crying out loud! _How many times are we going through this? I thought we agreed that the child is better off with Maya?"

"We did!" He replied nodding forcefully. "And I agree. But what you don't quite get is that what we have here is no longer a just about sex. It is about two people who are crazy about each other. How can you do this?"

She simply stood staring at him without emotion on her face. "It's what I have to do." She turned heading for the closet again.

"Marry me." She heard him whisper, stopping her dead in her tracks.

She whipped her head around angrily. "Don't you _ever_ say that to me again!"

He jumped up heatedly. "Isn't that what people in love do, Sarah? They get married! They have families! That's what my parents did and that's what your parents did."

"And look how well that worked out for them!" She shouted. "My parents were murdered, and your mother was…" She stopped.

Sylar nodded slowly. "Well, go on Sarah. Spit it out. My mother was murdered…by me." She started to cry as he goaded her. "Well? Common! Say it! I murdered my mother! I took a fucking pair of scissors and I stabbed her through the goddamned heart! The only difference between us Sarah is that I admit I killed my mother and you…"

Sarah walked closer to him shaking her head slowly. "Oh my God." She whispered horrified. "You think I killed my parents, don't you?"

Sylar closed his eyes, hating himself for nearly blurting out the truth. "I didn't say that, Sarah. But at least I have the guts to face up to what happened! But you won't even go there…even if it means ending your nightmares! But you don't even have the guts!"

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed at him. "You know damn well I can't face it! You know it terrifies me! And now here you are you are using it against me when I am scared out of my mind and vulnerable!" She walked toward him with her arms folded across her chest, her face twisted up in rage. "But isn't that what you do? _Sylar_? Don't you wait for your victim to be at their most vulnerable? You wait until they trust you completely and then, you move in for the kill! Isn't that what you are?" She seethed.

"_Beats the hell out of being a goddamn whore!_" He sneered

Sarah's fists clenched with anger. She turned away from him. "_Get out._" She whispered, her voice dripping in disdain.

He stared at her fuming for a moment. Then slowly, without saying a word, he grabbed his shirt off the chair next to the bed walking towards the bedroom door. Before leaving, he turned to look at her, but she stood motionless; arms folded staring straight ahead.

The next sound she heard was the front door slamming as he walked out of her life. Perhaps forever.

Her body began to convulsate and the doors and windows to her apartment began to shake.

"No...NO!" She screamed! "Stop it!" She ran for the stereo cranking up the music, than laid in a corner in fetal position sobbing as she rocked back and forth to the music.

_One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all  
Go ask Alice  
When she's ten feet tall_

_And if you go chasing rabbits  
And you know you're going to fall  
Tell them a hookah smoking caterpillar has given you the call  
Call Alice  
When she was just small_

_When the men on the chess board  
get up and tell you where to go  
And you just had some kind of mushroom  
And your mind is moving slow  
Go ask Alice  
I think she'll know_

_When logic and proportion  
Have fallen sloppy dead  
And the white knight is talking backwards  
And the Red Queen's "Off with her head!"  
Remember what the dormouse said_

_Feed your head  
Feed your head_

--END--


	28. Chapter 28

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Chapter 28 – Agent Noonan, Part 2

Rio de Janeiro  
October 4, 2006

Under a grass umbrella, Sarah laid on a lounge chair watching the vacationing tourists and the wealthy elite basking and frolicking along the sundrenched beach. To the eye, she was a beautiful girl enjoying an afternoon relaxing beside the azul waters of Rio. But unknown to those around her, she was a deadly assassin poised and ready to take out her prey when the moment was right.

She looked up as a cabaña boy brought her another mai tai which she took gratefully thanking him in Spanish. Across the beach she watched her assignment frolicking in the sun with two blondes. He was a handsome man, probably in his mid-forties; one of the few men on the beach wearing Speedos that didn't repulse her.

"This could be fun." Sarah smiled to herself as she picked up her drink and started walking along the beach in his direction.

It took no effort to lure him in. She walked along the beach holding her drink as he ran to catch a Frisbee, he ran right into her knocking her over spilling her drink all over her. He looked down at Sarah clearly embarrassed. "I am so sorry miss." He reached down to help her up.

"Yeah, and blind too!" She lashed out at him. "I just got this bikini this morning and now look what you did!"

"If there is any damage, I will buy you a new one." He gave Sarah an approving glance. "And I would be very happy to buy you a new drink."

"Don't bother." Sarah replied still wiping the juice off of her. "I need to get out of the sun anyway." She started to walk away, smiling to herself as he followed her.

He ran in front of her running backwards as he spoke to her. "Can I at least buy you dinner tonight?"

"I already have a date." She smiled apologetically. "But maybe I'll see you later." He continued to stare at her while she laughed to herself dialing her phone.

"Daniel Linderman."

"It's just so sad. Men really are such a predictable species." She smiled as she continued to saunter along the beach toward her hotel.

"I take it he took the bait?" Linderman replied.

Sarah laughed. "I didn't even have a chance to pull out my fishing pole. The guy ran right into me. I thought I was going to have to perform CPR, he was drooling so profusely."

"Very good!" Linderman's voice was very approving. "Will your task be completed by tonight?"

Sarah smiled into the phone. "Now Mr. Linderman, you know I like to play with my prey; just like any other self-respecting black widow spider. These things can't be rushed, you know."

"Perfection!" He beamed. "Ok Agent Noonan. Keep me abreast of things."

"Will do." Sarah hung up the phone walking straight ahead pretentiously making people step out of her way. She laugh to herself as all heads turned to look at her when she walked by.

* * *

Later that evening, Sarah sat alone at the bar rebuffing many advances as she watched her assignment closely. She shook her head as she watched him standing at the roulette table placing bets calling 26 red only to lose two thousand dollars on a single spin. "I think it's time to put you out of your misery."

He finally made his way to the blackjack table; exactly what Sarah was waiting for. She watched him play for a good amount of time before she decided to make her move. With slow matriculation, she stood up and walked to the table standing behind him. The dealer threw down two queens in front of him.

"Double down." Sarah whispered in his ear.

He turned around smiling as he saw her with a skeptical grin. "The dealer is showing a two. A twenty is almost a sure bet. Isn't a sure thing always the best way to go?"

Sarah stood back taking a sip of her drink. "Only if you like it boring. Me? I like my games and men filled adventure." She smiled mysteriously then took a seat next to him.

Looking down at his cards then up at Sarah, he placed his cards side by side doubling his bet. The dealer revealed a ten and threw down a king. Sarah smiled up at him.

An hour later in his suite, Sarah straddled across him as he laid on the bed, grinding her hips against his as he moaned with pleasure. She closed her eyes as they both climaxed.

Sliding off of him, she sat on the edge of the bed eying him curiously as he caught his breath.

"Oh God!" He breathed lying on his back. "You are amazing."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled confidently as she stood up pulling on her chemise, then poured herself a glass of water. "So, would you like to play a game?"

He sat up smiling. "What kind of game?"

Sarah smiled nodding as she walked back toward him, sitting on the end of the bed. "It's a game I call…death."

The smiled on his face faded slowly. He laughed nervously. "Don't you have anything a little less depressing we can play?"

Sarah leaned back propping herself on her elbow as she traced her fingers from his belly button to his chest. "Have you ever given any thought to how you would like to die?"

He looked down at her oddly. "Not especially."

Sarah stood up. "Oh common…you must have given it some thought. Maybe you would like to die peacefully in your sleep, or while making love…maybe something more violent appeals to you. You know…going out in a blaze of glory on an assignment. Don't men in your line of work dream about such things?" She then shook her head apologetically. "That's right…you're not in that line of work anymore, are you?"

He stood up angrily and grabbed her by the arms. "Who in the fuck are you?" He demanded. "What kind of game are you playing?"

She only stared coolly at him, impervious to his nails digging into her arm. She looked up at him; her eyes dark and filled with malice. "Who am I? I am pleasure. And I am pain. I am bliss and I am fear."

He grabbed her harder. "Linderman sent you …didn't he?"

"Very good!" Sarah smiled condescendingly at him. "There is only one way out of the Company. You could call this your golden handshake."

He shook his head smiling composedly. "So you're the executioner. I've been expecting you."

Sarah nodded. "They call me the Black Widow. I like to play with my prey before I strike. I kind of liked The Terminator, but that one was already taken. But no matter, 

you need to make a choice, or I am going to have to make it for you. And my choices probably won't be as pleasant as anything you would think of for yourself."

"So that's your MO." He sneered. "You give them a final fuck and then you kill them."

"Yeah, pretty much. It makes it a little more pleasant, don't you think?" She smiled leaning against a dresser. "But you have been with The Company for ten years. You know we can't have people running away from us revealing our secrets. It's just not the way we do things. So…I'm going to have to kill you."

"Well, I am not going to give you a chance." He laughed reaching into his dresser pulling out his pistol. "You are going to be dead before you pull your weapon." He lifted his pistol aiming it at Sarah's head. "Say goodnight Pretty Lady." He fired two shots at her head which stopped in mid air. He dropped his pistol in shock.

Sarah shook her head smiling viciously. "You just couldn't go nicely. It's really too bad because I kind of liked you. And you look great in Speedos."

He shook his head slowly staring at Sarah completely shocked. "What are you?"

"Well, I am telekinetic, as is obvious from the bullet stoppage." The bullets that were suspended in mid air fell to the ground. "But I also have a very unique ability." She took his gun out of his hand setting it on the dresser. "While there is no technical name for my ability, my file calls it _Transcendental Termination_. That means I can make you die any way I want you to just by thinking about it. I can make it painless and peaceful…or I can make it excruciating and violent." She sighed and shook her head. "You know…a few minutes ago, I was more than willing to make it easy, but now…I think I'll make it hurt."

"Wait!" He pleaded. "Don't do this! I'll pay you anything."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm getting two-hundred thousand dollars for this hit alone. Trust me…I don't need the money."

"Please!" He implored her.

She laughed incredulously. "You weren't exactly willing to show me any mercy a few minutes ago when you shot at me." She wrinkled her nose shaking her head. "So now I'm not in such a compassionate mood."

"No! Do…" But he didn't finish. He struggled to breathe as he fell to the floor grasping for air.

Sarah just shook her head as she pulled a black unitard out of her tote bag and began to put it on. "We couldn't have done this the easy way. But it looks like we're going to do this the hard way. Right now the blood is racing through your arteries. In a moment 

it is going to rush into your head and you are going to suffer a cerebral hemorrhage. Natural cause of death, you see. So I won't be prosecuted. Not that it matters…as you well know we have an excellent clean up unit that comes in and makes things go away."

He started to scream placing his hands on his head.

Sarah walked around picking up her clothes and putting them into her bag. "Oh, that's your blood rushing into your head. This is what happens just before your brains carotid artery explodes." She wiggled her fingers at him. "It was nice knowing you!"

He let out a final scream in pain. And then he fell to the ground dead. Sarah looked down at him shaking her head condescendingly. "Sorry." Then pulling out her camera phone, she snapped a photo of him which she sent to Linderman with a note which read _Mission Accomplished_.

Sarah then pulled a rope out of her bag. She lowered the rope over the balcony and then climbed down into the bushes below. Once safely on the ground, she removed her coveralls and pulled down the rope returning them both to her tote bag. Then she emerged from the bushes wearing the same dress she wore to the casino as she walked along the beach toward the air strip on her way back to New York.

As she seated herself on the plane, she smiled pretentiously to herself. "God, I'm good."

_

* * *

_

New York City, New York

_Not So Distant Future_

"_GET UP_!" Sylar opened his eyes as somebody kicked him. He had passed out in an ally the night before after going into a drunken stupor.

"Just another five more minutes mom." He groaned rolling over. He was abruptly struck with an angering wave of ice cold water. "What the fuck?" He quickly sat up staring Angela Petrelli in the face.

"Get up you lazy toad!" She snarled down at him. "We have work to do."

He studied her face intently. "What happened? Did I die and go to Oz? Isn't a house supposed to land on you or something? Where are your flying monkeys?"

Angela laughed spitefully. "And you must be the one searching for a brain. How appropriate. Now sober the hell up!"

"Leave me alone!" He pulled a cardboard box over his head which Angela promptly pulled off. Sylar sat up angrily. "Don't you have a house to haunt?"

"Don't you have an opera house to terrorize?" She narrowed her eyes smiling sardonically.

"Bitch!" He spat at her through gritted teeth.

"Drunk!" She shouted. "Now if you want to save your girlfriend's life, we have a lot of work to do."

Sylar rolled over on his back laughing spitefully as Angela stared at him shaking her head. He propped himself up on one elbow speaking with slow drunken articulation. "Obviously you haven't heard! Miss Sarah Jane Noonan is no longer my girlfriend! I was a little _pissed off_ that she still feels the need to be intimate with her assignments even though she _says_ she is in love with _me_! And when I _protested_, she kicked me out of her apartment, out of her bed and out of her life! So, I took my toothbrush and I _left_!" He rolled over on his side. "And now I would like you to leave so I can lie here enjoying my obliterated state of bliss without having to stare at your repulsive face another second!"

"Well, you know what they say…the course of true love never runs smoothly." She raised a cynical eyebrow, then glowered in distaste. "Oh for Christ's sake! What in the hell did you expect? She is an assassin, not a blushing ingénue. You knew this when you met her! It is the reason she didn't want to get involved with you in the first place."

Sylar sat up sneering into her face. "Yeah? Well she did! When I first met her, she told me she didn't kiss. She told me it was one night only and she would never fall in love ever again! Well here it is almost a month after we first slept together and we have been fucking each other's brains out almost every night because we can't keep our hands off of each other! We drive each other crazy in every way! But apparently she doesn't get the meaning of the word _commitment_! I may be a fucked up, deranged psychopath, but I don't go around telling somebody I love them and then go sleeping around with somebody else!"

Angela sat down on a crate looking down at him. "Women like Sarah Noonan are not prizes or trophies! If you are fortunate enough to hold onto her for longer than a day, most men would consider themselves fortunate! Poor Luke Ramirez found that out the hard way. But you came along and lit a fire inside her. There are not many men on this earth that can handle a woman like Sarah, but you two are clearly made for each other." She leaned down closer to him. "There is no doubt in my mind that you two will be burning up the sheets again very soon."

"HA!" Sylar shouted. "No fucking way! I am _done_ with her shit! I have had it with the abuse, the drama and especially the roller coaster ride! That woman is a fucking psycho! Why in the hell I let you talk me into making her an immortal, I should have my goddamn head examined! You still won't tell me why and now I am stuck with the bitch for the next five millenniums! As we speak she is flying off to Paris to fuck and kill some idiot who was smart enough to go AWOL! I hope she never comes back!" He picked up a paper bag and removed a bottle of Jack Daniels holding it up in a toast. "Here's to you, Sarah Jane Noonan! Fuck you!" He took a long swig from the bottle.

Angela shook her head with disgust, then furrowed her brow skeptically. "So I guess that means you have no interest in saving her life?"

Sylar pulled the bottle away from his lips and looked up at her intriguingly. "What are you talking about?"

She nodded. "Oh, this is a real assignment Sarah is on, but Bob believes she is growing soft. He is testing her will and if she fails, he has sent his own assassin to carry out the task if she fails and then he will kill her."

Sylar slowly sat up in shock shaking his head slowly. "Does Bob know that she is immortal?"

"Not unless you told him." She replied. "But it does not matter. He is sending in a killer that can inhibit all powers. And that includes regeneration."

"How do you know this?" Sylar demanded.

"I make it my business to know everything." Angela smirked. "Now are you going to sober up and rescue her?"

Sylar quickly stood up. "I need to call her! He desperately began looking for his phone.

Angela handed him his phone which was on the ground. "Don't bother. Bob has her calls blocked."

"I've got to get to her!" He shook his head desperately. "She is already on her way there! What am I going to do?"

"That's what you have me for." Angela smiled confidently.

He looked at her skeptically. "How can you help? Are you going to fly me there on your broom?"

Angela's lips formed a thin, firm line. "One more crack out of you and you are going to find your testicles on the end of a skewer, mister! Now sober up and let's go!"

Sylar nodded then stood up. As soon as he started to walk, he grabbed the edge of a trash dumpster and proceeded to vomit alongside it.

Angela closed her eyes in disgust. "_Oh for Christ's sake_!"

* * *

_Paris, France_

Sarah sat alone at a sidewalk café pretending to read a novel while drinking a cup of coffee. She wore a brown trench coat with a matching beret and black leather boots with four-inch heels. Her long hair hung down her back in a single braid.

Three tables away was Alex Baikov, her assignment. He was a man in his early to mid sixties and he sat with a woman about the same age holding hands and talking. They appeared to be in love. Sarah smiled thoughtfully as she watched him pull a red rose from the vase on the table and hand it to her; his lady friend smiling appreciatively as she accepted the rose with a tender kiss.

Watching them hold hands and exchange loving glances made her think about him. The words they said to each other the night before filled with hatred and anger. She remembered the hurt look in his eye as he slammed out the door.

She never wanted to love him. She knew it was wrong. But once she stared into his eyes and felt his body next to hers, she knew there was no turning back. Sometimes he angered her to the point of complete frustration; they made each other crazy! They fought bitterly, sometimes even killing each other. But they always came back to each other, more in love than ever.

"But not this time." She whispered to herself.

Sarah was so immersed in her thoughts of Sylar that she almost didn't see her subject get up from the table and leave the cafe. She quickly paid for her coffee, then put her book in her shoulder bag. She followed Alex Baikov and the woman while pretending to browse in the shops. They seemed to pick up their pace prompting her to walk faster.

As she rounded a corner, they were nowhere to be found. She stood scanning the streets for them, but they were nowhere in sight. "Dammit!" She muttered softly then began to walk forward.

Then in an instant, somebody grabbed her pulling her through a door. They took her down a hallway into a small room shoving her into a chair, tying her hands together. Sarah spoke in panicked French protesting innocence until Alex Baikov stood in front of her shaking his head. "Cut the shit! Your name is Sarah Noonan and you are from the United States, so you can drop the fake French accent. The Company has sent you here to kill me." He leaned down smiling at her. "How am I doing so far?"

Sarah smiled coolly up at him. "It looks like you got me. I admit, that I'm quite impressed. So you know who I am?"

He nodded. "Daniel Linderman was a close friend of mine. He spoke highly of you. When he died, I knew it was a matter of time before Bob Bishop sent one of his goons 

after me." He looked at Sarah appreciatively. "Though, you are hardly what I would call a goon."

"Well, if you know who I am, then you surely must know these ropes won't hold me." She smiled as the ropes became unwound from her wrists and fell to the floor.

Alex shook his head. "You are correct. I know all about you and your powers, Sarah."

She looked up at him curiously. "You said when Linderman died that you knew Bob Bishop would be sending somebody to kill you. Was Linderman hiding you?"

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "I left the company five years ago when I met a woman whom I fell in love with and got married. Daniel and I went way back and when I tried to escape, he caught me. I convinced him to let me go and he promised me for the sake of friendship that he would turn his back and give me a head start. But he knew once I was gone, I was gone. I used to do counter-intelligence for the Russian Army and I know how to hide. But I have gotten sloppy in my old age and I knew when I heard that Daniel had died, Bob would eventually catch up with me."

Sarah leaned forward in her chair. "But I don't understand. The files Bob sent me had photos of you with countless women, prostitutes. I got the impression you were a womanizer."

"The company falsifies information all the time, Sarah." His blue eyes were stern and honest as he spoke. "Perhaps in my youth I played the field, but never to the extent you have spoken of. Since I met Sophia, I have never strayed." He sat down across from Sarah looking her in the eye. "And now Sarah Noonan, you are free. Kill me if you must, but there are secrets that surround the company. Secrets that I swore to Daniel that I would take with me to my grave." He stared at her grimly. "Secrets about you."

Sarah was taken aback. "About me? What about me?"

"Sarah…Daniel Linderman was you gr…"

Before he finished, a shot rang out bursting through the window embedding itself into Alex's temple. His head exploded splattering blood and gray matter all over Sarah. She started to scream in terror.

Alex's wife came running down the hallway screaming his name, taking him to her and cradling him in her arms. She looked up at Sarah with accusing eyes. "Meurtrier!" She screamed. "Meurtrier!"

Sarah tried to explain to her that she did not kill him, but she continued to scream at her. She could hear the police sirens coming, so she jumped up and ran out the door. Jumping into the bushes, she pulled off her trench coat and beret which she stuffed into her bag revealing a pair of blue jeans and a sweater. She now looked like an American 

tourist. She took her hair out of the braid and casually exited the bushes, walking down the street unseen.

* * *

When Sarah reached her bungalow, she began to panic. She tried her cell phone, but she could not get a signal. "Shit!" She shouted throwing her phone on her bed. "I have to get out of here!" She ran around her room hurridly throwing her clothes and belongings into her suitcase.

Sarah stopped for a moment. "Oh my God!" She whispered to herself. "I have nowhere to go."

Whoever had made the hit on Alex Baikov would surely be coming for her too. For the first time ever, Sarah feared for her life. She knew who Bob would send to kill her.

"Hello Sarah!" She paused closing her eyes taking a deep breath then exhaling as she slowly turned around to face him.

"Derick Biermann." She smiled inconspicuously. "I knew you would be along any moment. You didn't disappoint me."

"You are looking as beautiful as ever." He smiled approvingly.

"And your face still looks like an old man's dimpled ass." She retorted venomously. "I should have known Bob was setting me up."

"Well, he loves you like a daughter, but you have gone soft." Derick told her. "You are no longer useful to him."

"Who the hell says I've gone soft?" Sarah retorted angrily.

"You used to be cold as steel." He leered circling around Sarah. "Two years ago, that old man would have been dead without hesitation. They would not have been able to capture you. You would have smelled danger and they would have all been dead before they had a chance to grab you. But you sat there watching them all lovey dovey and you were moved. It affected your judgment and you failed!"

Sarah crossed her arms staring at him defiantly. "So one failed execution puts a bullet in my head. How many failed executions do you have under your hat, Derick? Because you and I both know how many times I have had to cover your ass!"

Derick laughed arrogantly. "It's only the ones that can be proven that count. And you know with Bob there is no margin for error. He is still upset with you about the death of the Santos boy. When Linderman was alive, you were sheltered; protected. But this time I had to cover your ass by taking out your assignment for you, so it's not looking too good right now, Noonan."

"And no doubt you have my powers inhibited." She shook her head in defeat. "Well, you win. Congratulations. So what are you waiting for?"

Derick smiled down at her lasciviously. "Well, it doesn't have to be this way." He stood next to her fixating his gaze upon her. "I'm sure we could work something out." He reached down caressing the side of her face."

Sarah slapped his hand away shaking her head with disgust. "I'm afraid you're going to have to kill me because there is no fucking way I'm sleeping with you."

Derick cocked his head. "So you're saying you would rather die than sleep with me?"

"You probably get that a lot, don't you?" She scoffed tauntingly.

Derick aimed his gun at her. "Well, pretty Sarah, I guess we have nothing more to…"

He was taken by surprise when Sarah kicked the gun out of his hand and flipped him onto his back. She placed her boot on his chest. "Maybe next time you come to kill me you shouldn't talk so damn much." She smiled down at him. "Common Derick. You didn't really think I was going to let you take me down without a fight did you?"

"So now the tables have turned and you're going to kill me?" He grinned up at her. "Maybe you haven't lost your touch, Noonan." He arched up his back and jumped up on his feet kicking Sarah to the floor. "But neither have I."

His foot came down again, but Sarah quickly rolled out of the way then jumped to her feet into a side kick sending him sprawling into a wall. Derick pulled himself up laughing. He approached her slowly shaking his head. "Your problem Noonan is you have gotten way too cocky."

"I'm not cocky…I'm just good." She narrowed her eyes with arrogance.

Sarah's smug smiled faded as he pulled the gun on her once again. She stared at him angrily. "Oh, you are good, Noonan. But I'm better. Good night pretty lady." Sarah closed her eyes bracing herself as she waited for the gunshot. She heard the trigger click, then a shot echo through her ears.

But she was still standing. She opened her eyes stunned to find Derick's body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. She looked up to find Sylar holding the smoking gun with Angela Petrelli standing beside him.

Sarah's eyes rolled back in her head and she started to fall to the ground cold. Sylar caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He lay next to her caressing her face. "Common baby. Wake up." He whispered to her tenderly.

"She'll be alright." Angela smiled knowingly. "And from what I hear rescue sex is a very intense experience." She pulled out her cell phone. "I'll make sure the cleanup crew gets out of here quickly."

Sylar stood up apprehensively. "You have a cleanup crew coming in? If Bob finds out, he'll send another assassin after Sarah and she is toast!"

Angela shook her head. "Don't you worry about Bob. He will never know we were here. As far as he will know it was Sarah that killed Derick. He will be lead to believe that Sarah got the upper hand and that he made an error in judgment. Sarah will be back in his good graces once again."

Sylar smiled looking down at Sarah who started to stir. He looked back at Angela. "Can you see what you can do about getting that crew here faster?"

She smiled and dialed her phone.

* * *

As the cleanup crew hauled out Derick's body, and removed the blood stains, Sarah sat on the edge of the bed as Angela dabbed a cold cloth on her forehead. Sylar sat on the edge of the dresser with his arms folded watching them.

The head of the cleanup crew approached Angela. "Well, we're done."

"I trust you were unseen?" She enquired, her eyes narrowed.

"Aren't we always?" He nodded and walked away.

Angela looked at Sarah. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be ok." She smiled. "It's a good thing you showed up when you did."

"Yeah, you're welcome by the way." Sylar replied snidely. Sarah looked at him smiling furtively.

Angela stood up pulling on her gloves. "Well I think this is my queue to leave." She touched Sarah on the shoulder." Why don't you stay here a few days and take a vacation? I think you have earned it."

"I think I will." She half-smiled up at Angela. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't worry." She replied inexplicably. "I'll think of a way for you to return the favor."

Angela left walking out through the patio as Sylar stood up following her.

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs out in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sylar turned around staring skeptically at her with his hands on his hips. "Well I was going to hook up with Angela and hitch a ride back to the States." He took several steps toward her with keen interest. "Do you have something else in mind?"

She stood up nodding walking toward him. "Well, you know, they say that rescue sex is very exhilarating."

He slowly smiled tantalizingly at her narrowing his eyes. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." She replied placing her hands on his chest sliding them up so they were around his neck, speaking to him in an enticing whisper. She began to undress. "The brave knight rescues the princess from the tower; the princess is _very_ grateful. But…she doesn't have any money or treasures to offer him…so she gives him the only thing she has." She removed the last of her clothes so she was standing naked in front of him. "Herself."

Sylar looked down at her nude body biting his lower lip lustfully. "And then they live happily ever after?"

"Well, I don't know about that." She slowly smiled up at him. "But they spend the next few days in Paris making each other very happy." She started to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, what the hell." He shrugged as she continued to undress him. "I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower." He pulled her to him kissingi her passionately.

She steered him back into the hotel room by pressing her body against his. They continued to kiss hungrily as she pulled him toward the bed. She fell backwards on the bed pulling him down on top of her. She closed her eyes moaning softly as he slid his lips along her neck. Then wrapping their nude bodies around each other, Sarah let out a cry of ecstasy as he pushed himself inside her.

"My hero." She whispered in his ear as they began to make love.

--END--


	29. Chapter 29

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Chapter 29 – Freefalling

October 12, 2006

Two PM. Sarah was awakened by her phone buzzing next to her head. "Hello." She answered the phone groggily.

"Sarah, this is Noah Bennet. Did I wake you?"

Sarah sat up looking at her clock. "Yeah." She sat up rubbing her eyes. Then she nearly screamed as she saw a naked man lying in the bed next to her. He was passed out cold. "Sorry, I guess I crashed." She stood up picking up several bottles of wine throwing them into the trash.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have an emergency." He told her. "It seems Dr. Suresh's son and Eden broke into Sylar's apartment just a few minutes ago. They found incriminating information that if the police were to find could put him away for a long time. Of course, we don't want the police to know about Sylar, do we Sarah?"

Sarah sat in a chair. "Shit!" She rubbed her head which was throbbing. "Ok, lets get a team over there. Have Candice and Ramirez meet me there in twenty minutes, ok?" She opened a pouch of Alka-Seltzer and dropped the two tablets into a cup of water.

"You better make it fifteen." Noah replied sternly. "Mohinder has gone to bring back the police."

Sarah sighed with frustration. "Ok. Send the team, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone as she quickly chugged down the Alka-Seltzer wrinkling her face and shuddering. "Oh God that's disgusting!"

She threw on some clothes and brushed her teeth. Looking at the bed, she rolled her eyes as she watched the man sleeping. He appeared to be Latino with shoulder length dark hair and a scruffy beard. "Damn! I wish I could remember hitting that." She picked up his clothes and started to shake him. "Hey, wake up! You need to get out of here." He only groaned and rolled over snuggling the pillow. "Oh, no you don't!" Sarah sneered trying to pull him out of bed. He started to snore. "Oh, you're going to make me do this the hard way aren't you!"

Sarah filled up the ice bucket with ice water and dumped it on him. He sat up quickly. "What the fuck!" He shouted. "What did you do that for?"

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." She smiled sweetly, than sneered at him. "Now get the fuck out of here!"

He looked intently at Sarah than began to smile. "Oh, I remember now. You are the girl from my dreams. Damn you were hot last night!"

"Yeah, I know. And I just said you need to get out of here!" She threw his clothes at him. "Move it!" He tried to lay back down in bed and go to sleep. But Sarah grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up. "That was not a request, asshole! That was a requirement!"

He sat up looking at her incredulously. "Last night you give me the fuck of my life and then you kick me out of your bed like a whore." He smiled up at her trying to pull her in to him. "I love freaky women!" He leaned in to kiss her.

Sarah slapped him. "Look, I don't remember much about last night, but I am sure I told you I don't kiss. But I don't have time to get into this with you anymore, so get the fuck out! NOW!"

He finally stood up begrudgingly pulling his pants on. "Can I see you again?" He asked as he pulled his shirt on shaking out his long hair.

"Nope." Sarah handed him his boots shoving him out the door. "Have a nice life!" She slammed the door in his face.

As she ran to grab her car keys, she saw he had dropped a comic book. "9th Wonders." She smiled. "Cool." She turned it over and saw his name and address on back. She looked up at the door. "Oh well. Goodbye Isaac Mendez." She threw the comic book in the waste basket and quickly headed out the door to her car.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Luke asked Sarah as they supervised the clean-up crew as they rummaged through the evidence at Sylar's apartment.

"How did what go?" She asked taking a sip from her coffee, rubbing her still throbbing head.

"The artist guy? Isaac Mendez." Luke stared at her incredulously. "I thought you were going to go check out his paintings last night."

"Oh right." Sarah shifted her eyes around struggling to remember. "Well, apparently it went _really_ well because we drank several bottles of wine together and I woke up with him in my bed this afternoon."

Luke's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "_You fucked the painter_?" He nearly shouted. The clean-up crew stopped and looked at them both.

"Keep working!" Sarah shouted at them, and then rolled her head around glowering at Luke. "Hey, why don't you shout that a little louder? I don't think the guys in the back heard you!"

"How in the hell did you end up in bed with Isaac Mendez?" He snarled under his breath."

Sarah closed her eyes. "All I remember was going to his place pretending to be an art dealer. He showed me his paintings telling me they were all evil, and then proceeded show me how they align to events that had actually happened. He seems to think they are in some sort of chronological order leading up to New York blowing up. He even has a mural of the explosion painted on his floor. It really was kind of disturbing, you know."

"So you slept with him!" Luke retorted. "I don't get you sometimes, Noonan!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Look, the guy had just lost his girlfriend and was all strung out on drugs. I kind of felt sorry for him, so I took him out to get a change of scenery. He seemed interested and he was smoking hot, so we ended up going to the market and getting some wine and food, then we went back to my suite and proceeded to drink the wine and eat the food. I don't remember anything after that."

Luke looked around the room. "Um, how do you know you slept with him? Maybe you both just passed out."

"The same way I know when I have my period." Sarah replied as she started snapping photos.

Luke stared at her confused. "What do you mean?" Sarah looked up at him cocking her head, with a condescending gaze. Luke grimaced wrinkling his nose as he caught on. "Oh, gross!"

"You asked." She shrugged as she went back to work.

Luke shook his head incredulously. "The guy is a drug user and you don't even know him! What if you caught some sort of disease? The clap. HIV. Herpes. They guy is a walking death trap."

"And Mr. Linderman can heal anything." She smiled.

Luke shook his head. "You're a freak, Noonan!" Then he smiled. "And if I may speak bluntly, it turns me on."

Sarah patted the side of his face. "Ain't happening." She walked away quickly.

"But you'll sleep with some drug addict you don't even know." He retorted angrily.

"Hey like I said, he was smoking hot!" She replied. "That and the fact I'll never see him again made it even more alluring."

Something caught Luke's eye on the floor. He bent down to take a closer look at it. "What in the hell is this?"

Sarah leaned over peering inquisitively at it. She reached into her pack removing a small plastic bag which she opened and picked up the fragment with a pair of tweezers. "This guy has serious issues just leaving stuff like this lying around. Gross"

"What is it?" Luke asked watching her place it in the bag.

"Gray matter." Sarah replied casually looking at him for a reaction.

Luke looked like he was going to be sick. "I think I'm going to throw up!" Luke grabbed a hold of his throat starting to bend over.

"Not here you don't." Sarah grabbed him by the collar giving him a shove toward the door. "You're going to have to do it in the hall." Luke went running off as Sarah's phone began to ring. "Pussy." She shook her head while she listened to him retching in the hallway as she answered her phone. "Noonan."

"Sarah, this is Eden." Eden whispered into the phone. "Are you still at the apartment?"

"Yeah. Where are you?" Sarah asked her as she continued to walk around the apartment.

"Mohinder finally convinced the police to go over there and have a look for themselves." Her voice was a panicked whisper. "We are leaving right now."

Sarah sounded unworried. "How far away are you?"

"Ten minutes, fifteen tops." She replied anxiously. "What should I do?"

"Do nothing. Just play dumb." Sarah told her firmly. "Just don't say anything and nobody will ask any questions."

"I'll try." Eden's voice sounded nervous. "Are you sure you can get pull this off?"

"Sure I can." Sarah replied with poise. "But even if I can't…you can always work your magic." She hung up the phone then shouted to the crew. "Ok people, you need to get out of here now! We don't have time to collect anything else; the police are going to be here any minute. Leave everything the way you found it and get out. _Move!_" She picked up her phone and dialed. "Ok, you're up." She quickly hung up.

Luke came back inside, still green around the gills. "What's going on?"

"The cops are on the way." She replied. "We don't have time to finish."

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"That's where I come in." They turned around to see Candice leaning in the doorway.

Luke nodded to her then turned around to Sarah. "What about the evidence?"

"We collected a few things. We can always come back later if we need more." She told him. "Now take the cleanup crew and get out of here. Candice and I have work to do. Go!"

"Be careful!" He told her.

"Aren't I always?" She smiled raising an eyebrow. "Clean up your puke!" She called after him then turned to Candice. "Ok Sweetness. Let's see how good you really are."

"Oh, I'm good alright." Candice nodded arrogantly as the air around her shifted and the writing on the walls and all of the relics in Sylar's closet disappeared from sight.

Just as Candice finished Mohinder and Eden, accompanied by the police burst through the door. They snickered under their breaths as they could hear Mohinder in the closet insisting to the police that the evidence was just there. "God, you're good!" Sarah whispered to Candice as they huddled in a corner safe from view.

"Yeah…I know." Candice replied smugly as Sarah smiled.

_

* * *

_

OWI Headquarters, Hartsdale New York

_Not So Distant Future_

Bob sat at his desk with his hands folded in front of him. He closed his eyes as he thought about the news he was just given. "Dammit!" He slammed his fists on the desk then stood up walking across his office to a closet pulling out a duffel bag.

"Thinking about leaving the country?" Noah Bennet stood in the doorway leering at him.

"As a matter of fact, I was just getting ready to go to the gym." He tried to sound upbeat. "Would you care to join me?"

"You hired a hit on Sarah Noonan!" Noah stared at him caustically. "You raised that girl! What in the fuck were you thinking?"

Bob sat down staring at Noah coolly. "Sarah was raised under my guardianship. Yes, I cared for her as a child and I continue to care for her as an adult. But I suspected she was losing her killer instinct Noah! I had to test her wills. Of course I am relieved that she passed."

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it Bob!" Noah shouted. "You want Sarah dead and you know exactly why!"

Bob stood up leaning across the table staring threateningly at Noah. "I consider you a friend Noah, so I am going to forget you ever said that. But I strongly recommend you never go there again!"

Noah ignored him. "I wonder if Sarah knows she is a multi-millionaire and by all rights should be sitting in your chair right now! After all that is what her grandfather bequeathed to her!"

"You can stop right now, Noah!" Bob shouted. "You know as well as I do that if Sarah were to learn Daniel Linderman was her grandfather, it shed light on secrets she cannot know about?"

"And which secrets would those be, Bob?" Noah narrowed his eyes speaking coolly. "That Maya Herrera's son is really hers? Or perhaps that you and Linderman orchestrated her in the murder of her own parents!"

Bob reached into his drawer and pulled out a gun cocking the trigger as Noah simultaneously pulled his. Bob narrowed his eyes acerbically. "For the sake of friendship, I suggest you get out of my office right now."

Noah slowly lowered his gun then turned around to leave as Bob put down his gun. Before walking through the door, he turned around staring at Bob malevolently before walking away.

As Bob sat back down at his desk putting away his gun, Albert Nolan knocked on the door, then walked in without waiting to be invited to enter, much to Bob's annoyance. "_The next time you knock please do me the favor of waiting for an answer, goddammit!_" He shouted.

Albert nodded undeterred. "I apologize for the intrusion, but I thought you might want to know the German Embassy in Paris called Han's at Primatech, Berlin. Derick Biermann's wife has been trying to locate him. What do we tell them?"

Bob stood up slowly. "We tell them nothing. His body will be located near his home where the local authorities will find him. As far as we are concerned, he was on his way home when an unfortunate accident took his life."

"The man was killed in the line of duty." Albert shook his head. "It just seems a little cold to me to handle it this way."

Bob stared at him coolly. "Line of duty? He was just a paper salesman. This is what we do. Isn't it, Albert."

Albert nodded. "I suppose you are right."

"Will that be all, Albert?" Bob's tone was condescending.

"For now." Albert shrugged and left the office as Bob went back to the work on his desk. "Overpaid penis." Albert muttered to himself as he skulked off down the hall.

_

* * *

_

Paris France

Sylar opened his eyes. Looking at the clock next to the bedside, it was two A.M. Sarah was sitting in the window with her legs pulled up to her chest. She looked absolutely beautiful with the moon shining on her wearing a white bathrobe, her dark hair wet from her shower combed back away from her face. She wore no makeup making her appear younger than her twenty-seven years.

She must have felt him watching her as she turned around to see him sitting up in bed staring amorously at her. "What?" She rested her head against her knee, smiling softly at him.

"Nothing." He whispered gently. "You look so beautiful with the moonlight shining on you; I'm just falling in love all over again." He stood up pulling on the same pair of pants he arrived in and slowly walked to her. She scooted forward to allow him to sit behind her as she leaned back resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked her kissing the top of her head.

"That you were right." She replied softly.

Sylar's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Can I get this in writing?"

She jerked elbow backward hitting him in the ribcage. "Asshole!"

He cocked his head curiously. "What was I right about?"

Sarah let out a deep sigh. "Everything you said to me the other day."

He turned her around gently stroking her face. "We don't need to go there."

"I do." She replied softly looking up at him; the look in her eyes almost childlike. "When I got here yesterday, all I could think about was you. I kept seeing couples kissing and embracing and…"

"You missed me?" He asked her softly.

She nodded. "Almost to the point of my heart breaking." She closed her eyes then opened them looking down thoughtfully. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you have changed me."

"Really?" He slowly caressed her shoulders. "You mean you were ready to bed down your assignment and you couldn't do it because of me?"

"No." She shook her head reflectively. "But truth be told, it's only because the opportunity didn't present itself. He was an elderly gentleman with a lovely wife. They seemed like they were very much in love. I actually thought it was kind of sweet." She looked up at him sadly. "I didn't want to kill him."

Sylar narrowed his eyes. "And what if the opportunity did present itself?"

She shook her head. "This is going to sound odd coming from me, but I used to do whatever I had to do to get my man. And let's face it...when man sees a beautiful woman in a short skirt and cleavage popping out, he's all yours. It was effortless; and it was sometimes enjoyable." She turned around and looked up at him. "But I think my days of luring them in with my body are over." She reached her arm behind his neck. "There's only one body I want to lure in, and that's yours." She kissed him softly.

He smiled down at her between kisses. "So, the Black Widow has officially run out of poison?"

She bit her lower lip rolling up her eyes thoughtfully. "No. I still have the instinct. I think it's just the drive I've run out of." She reached up touching his face. "I think I am actually starting to grow…dare I say it…compassion."

He started at her completely bowled over. "This from the woman who just a few days ago threw me off a bridge."

"You had it coming!" She quickly retorted. "But don't you think it is odd that it took a serial killer to bring out my softer side?"

"I guess what they say really is true…that love changes even the coldest hearts." Sylar smiled softly, then gazed down at her mysteriously, raising an eyebrow. "And you know…isn't Paris supposed to be the city of love?"

"Oui, Monsieur." She smiled playfully.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "God! You make me crazy when you talk like that!"

She stood up pulling him up by his hands. "Vous aimez faire l'amour?" She whispered to him.

His eyes widened. "Baby, I have no idea what you just said, but I am pretty sure it involves both of us getting naked." He scooped her up as she laughed, carrying her back to the bed.

_

* * *

_

Matt and Mohinder's Apartment

_New York City, NY_

"This is interesting." Matt stared at Bob's file.

"What are you looking at?" Mohinder looked up from his computer screen.

"It looks like when Bob was in elementary school, he was picked on by his classmates." Matt chuckled. "He had a stutter, so they called him _Babbling BobBob_!" He burst out laughing.

Mohinder shrugged. "I don't see how any of this is relevant. What's your point?"

Matt closed the file. "Well, he has obviously moved up the food chain. Now he carries a gun and thinks he's Bad Ass Bishop, but maybe a visit to his former social status as a playground floor mat may put him in his place." He looked up at Mohinder. "Where did you get this anyway?"

Mohinder sat down at the table. "Elle. She made a copy of his file."

Matt nearly spit out the milk he was drinking. "Elle Bishop got you intel on her own father? What got her so pissed off at him?"

"She was appalled at his role in Sarah's manipulation as a child." Mohinder took a sip of coffee. "She still loves her father, but she just can't believe he is such a monster."

"I know the feeling." Matt folded his arms leaning forward. "It sounds like you are developing some compassion for her."

Mohinder nodded half-smiling. "She still drives us crazy, but once you get to know her, she is a decent enough person. She just wants to help Sarah"

Matt narrowed his eyes curiously. "But I thought you said she and Sarah hated each other's guts."

"They grew up together." Mohinder shrugged. "Sarah is not what I would call a warm fuzzy person, and Elle is a pain in the ass, but when push comes to shove, I think they are there for each other."

"Well, from what I have heard about her, Sarah just sounds like a fucking bitch." Matt shook his head looking at her photo again. "But damn, she is hot!"

"She is very beautiful." Mohinder half-smiled. "And yes, at first glance she is very discourteous and intimidating. But once you get past that you see there is a very sad and scarred young woman that has spent her life believing that the people around her were taking care of her, completely unaware that they were using her gifts."

Matt continued to stare at her picture. "Well, I remembered where I have seen her before. The day Molly's parents were killed and I found her under the stairs, she was there with her partner."

Mohinder nodded. "She was tracking Sylar's activities during that time. She would have been there."

Matt looked up at him grinning. "Is that what she's doing to him now?"

Mohinder shook his head slowly. "Well, believe it or not, since she and Sylar have become a couple, they seem to have both lost interest in killing."

Matt stood up putting his glass in the sink. "It's ironic that it takes putting two killers together to bring out the best in each of them." He sat down in a recliner and picked up the TV remote.

Mohinder stared at him shaking his head. "Is this all you are going to do today? Sit around watching TV?"

"That's the plan." He grinned to himself as he leaned back flipping through the channels. He looked up, his eyes meeting Mohinder's disapproving scowl. "What? I worked my ass off this week! I deserve a day to chill!"

Mohinder shrugged and sat down at his computer. Just as he was putting on his glasses, the doorbell rang. They looked at each other. "Were you expecting anybody?" He asked Matt.

Matt held out his hands. "Does it look like I was?"

Mohinder rolled his eyes standing up. "Oh please. Don't get up. I'll get the door."

"Thanks buddy!" Matt grinned not catching his sarcasm.

Mohinder looked through the peephole shocked to see Noah Bennet standing on the other side of the door. He opened it slowly. "Noah. What brings you here?" Matt stood up from his chair joining them at the door.

"Elle filled me in on your plans." He replied speaking slowly, a malevolent gleam in his eye. "I want in."

Mohinder and Matt looked at each other, then smiled back at Noah.

* * *

"Please woman! You are warring me out!" Sylar moaned breathlessly laying on his back.

"I can't help it." Sarah laid her head across his chest tracing his lips with her index finger. "There is something about being with you in Paris that is making me overly amorous."

"No shit!" He nearly shouted. "My tally-whacker is about to turn black and fall off!"

"Poor baby." She smiled kissing his chest.

"Don't get me wrong." He kissed her damp forehead. "I love having sex with you. But this is my first time in Paris! I'd kind of like to see the Louvre, Notre Dame, eat at one of those outdoor cafés and of course, the Eiffel Tower."

Sarah got up and walked to the window throwing open the curtains. "See! There it is." She jumped back on the bed with him kissing his neck and chest. "Now where were we?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" He groaned with exasperation.

She looked up for a moment. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Sylar took a deep breath, finally giving in. "Ok, but after this, you are buying me breakfast." He replied climbing on top of her. "If this city makes you this amorous, I need to keep up my strength!"

"Deal." Sarah whispered, then let out a moan as he pushed inside her.

A little while later they were seated across from each other at a sidewalk café. They had gone shopping to buy him some clothes since he only had the sloppy jeans and shirt he had arrived in. Sarah insisted on buying him a black Armani suit and a pair of black gloves, which looked incredible on him. She sat staring dreamily at him.

"What?" He laughed self-consciously.

"I knew you would look good in Armani." She smiled slowly.

Sylar rolled his eyes. "I agree with you pretty lady. But do you realize when I was a watchmaker it would have taken me six months to make what this suit cost!" He looked at her smiling. "But I must admit…I rock the Armani."

"There is only one thing I like better than seeing you dressed like this." She replied softly as she spread some jam on a piece of croissant and fed it to him enticingly.

"What would that be?" He asked slowly licking his lips.

She leaned forward. "Seeing you undressed."

He closed his eyes shaking his head. "You are an irredeemable nymphomaniac."

"I've never heard you complain before." She leaned in kissing him.

"Not until I've seen Paris." He took a sip of coffee, noticing she was staring at the Eiffel Tower. "I really don't like the way you are eyeballing that." He shook head fretfully.

Sarah propped her elbow, resting her chin on her hand. "Can you imagine what a rush it would be to jump off of that?"

"No!" He shook his head undeterred.

"Why not?" She asked pulling out a map. "It would be awesome!"

Sylar stared at her like she was insane. "Have you completely gone off the deep end? Do you have any idea how high that thing is?"

"Yeah." She shrugged taking another bite of her croissant. "But we can rejuvenate, remember?"

"Yeah…" He shook his head. "…but if we hit that pavement, our heads will splatter just like a watermelon. There's no coming back from that one."

"Well, that's only if we hit the pavement." She pointed to an aerial shot of the tower. "On the East and West sides of the tower there are bodies of water. If we get the velocity right…"

"We are not doing this!" Sylar nearly shouted as others around him looked on. He leaned forward lowering his voice. "Look, you made me jump off the Brooklyn Bridge! I am not jumping off the Eiffel Tower!"

She stared at him smiling slowly.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Sylar snarled as they snuck out of the shadows at the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was midnight and they were both dressed in black.

"Oh don't be such a cry baby." She rolled her eyes as they strapped on parachutes.

"I'm just not looking forward to my brains being splattered all over France." He sneered. "If we're going to jump, then what do we need parachutes for?"

"Because, the tower flares out and if we try to jump from the top, we will hit the lower deck and the police will have us before we can regenerate." She replied. "So, we parachute out over the water and then we release our chutes."

"We're jumping off the Eiffel Tower and we're taking safety precautions." He shook his head. "There is just nothing right about this." Then he smiled. "But you look fucking hot in that cat woman suit." He stared up and down salacious at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself all in black." She replied kissing him softly.

"You're not even the slightest bit nervous about this?" He looked at her stunned.

"Are you kidding me!" She smiled with excitement. "My adrenaline is racing a million miles an hour! I can't wait!"

Sylar finished strapping on his chute. "Ok…let's get this over with."

They climbed down and held on to the side. "Now just watch what I do and you do the same thing." She leaned in kissing him. "I'll see you down there."

She screamed with exhilaration as she jumped outward from the tower. She fell for three seconds then pulled her chute. When she was safely over the water, she released her chute and fell straight down into the water.

"Fuck!" Sylar muttered. "How in the hell did you get so goddamned pussy whipped!" He groaned as he turned around holding onto the side. "I hate heights!" He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, finally springing out from the tower spreading out his arms. "SHIT!" He screamed. He could see the lights of Paris spread out below him as he pulled his ripcord; breathing a sigh of relief as it opened.

"_Gabriel. Release your chute_!" Sarah called to him from below.

He quickly unhooked the parachute harness and began to freefall. "OH FUCK!" He screamed. He fell several hundred feet before finally hitting the water. It all went black.

A moment later he opened his eyes. He was lying on the bank of the lake with Sarah smiling down at him. He began to touch himself all over. "I'm alive." He smiled. "Holy shit! That was BITCHING!" He pulled Sarah to him kissing her fervently. "Oh, my God! That was amazing!"

"I told you." She smiled. Then she stood up pulling him with her. "Lets get out of here before the cops find us." They took off running down the street toward her bungalow.

"Where are we going next?" He asked excitedly running behind her.

She stopped running and turned around smiling at him. "Well, you are going to take me back to the bungalow, and we are going to spend the rest of the night making each other warm again." Then a malevolent gleam filled her dark eyes. "And then tomorrow we are going to fly home to New York…and I am going to make Bob Bishop my personal bitch!"

--END--


	30. Chapter 30

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**PART 30 – A Painful Alliance

_October 7, 2006  
Deveaux Building, New York City_

Sarah stood on the ledge of the Deveaux's penthouse roof overlooking Central Park. Even as she stood there, the sunlight flooded down upon her face. Spreading out her arms she smiled as she felt the wind soar through her body. She felt invincible, like nothing could ever touch her.

"Sarah!" A voice startled her out of her trance. "What are you doing?" She calmly turned around to where Simone Deveaux stood staring at her horrified seemingly afraid of what she might do.

"You know you really shouldn't startle somebody who is standing on a ledge." Sarah turned around smiling, then jumped safely back onto the rooftop. "Don't worry…I wasn't going to jump. While I was waiting for you I thought I would take a look at this marvelous view of the city."

"What if a gust of wind came along and took you over the edge?" Simone asked staring at her oddly.

"I guess I would hope I was immortal." She narrowed her eyes knowingly at Simone. "So, can I see the rest of the Mendez paintings?"

"Yes." She nodded at Sarah suspiciously. "Come with me."

Sarah began to follow her as her phone began to ring. "You go ahead without me. I'll be right there." Simone only nodded and walked back inside as Sarah answered her phone. "What do you want?" She answered abruptly.

Thompson laughed into the phone. "Well there is no need to be rude. I just want to make sure you are taking care of your priorities."

"Give me a fucking break, Thompson!" She retorted. "Since when do you call me to check my progress? I have an impeccable track record and I don't need you or anybody else checking up on me!"

"Yes, I supposed you do." He laughed into the phone.

Sarah rolled her eyes irritably. "Is there a point to this call, or did you just call to aggravate me?"

"This is our last night in New York and I thought you might like to have dinner." He asked her. "After all, it's been a while since we've see each other…"

Sarah cut him off laughing caustically. "You're kidding, right?"

He laughed smugly into the phone. "Well, it is either you, or Eden. I have my power inhibitor and I can overpower her if necessary. And you know once she takes is finished getting all of Isaac Mendez's paintings out of his apartment, she is going to be coming back to Texas with us, so the choice is yours, Sarah. "

Sarah closed her eyes with disgust. "You are blackmailing me, you fucking prick!" She shouted into the phone.

"If that's what it takes." He laughed complacently. "So what's is going to be, pretty lady?"

"Fine!" She hissed. "I'll meet you at Tavern on the Green at seven!"

"Wear something sexy." He whispered making Sarah shudder.

"I've got to go." She told him abruptly. "Simone Deveaux is suspicious enough of me already."

"I'll be counting the moments." He smiled into the phone.

"You do that!" She sneered hanging up in his ear. "God!" She shook her head. She started to go after Simone, but paused for a moment to make another call.

"Hello?" Eden whispered into her phone.

"Eden…Sarah. Where are you?" She asked her quietly.

"We're just getting the last of the paintings out of Isaac's apartment as we speak." She told her quietly. "You need to see this…it's some amazing shit."

"Well, I'll be seeing a few of them in a minute." She told her. "I'm with Simone Deveaux right now. Mr. Linderman told her I'm his buyer. So where is Mendez now?"

"On his way to Texas." She replied. "I need to go. Am I going to see you in Texas?"

"You'll see me before that…I'll be sitting next to you on the plane tomorrow." She told her.

"I am so nervous." Eden confided in her. "I hope we can figure out what these paintings are trying to tell us."

"Well, the guy in the black is definitely Sylar." Sarah replied thoughtfully. "So the dead cheerleader…_save the cheerleader, save the world_. The girl in the painting has got to 

be Bennet's daughter, Claire. Our job is to stop Sylar from killing her and bring him in for testing."

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Eden asked her.

"I'm sure of it." Sarah told her as Simone peeked her head out the door. "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up and followed Simone inside.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Thompson shouted as he released himself inside her. "I can't believe how much I've missed you!"

Sarah just laid there underwhelmed by the experience. "Are you done now?" She shoved him off of her then stood up to get dressed

He lay breathlessly on the bed staring at her as she dressed. "My God, you're beautiful."

"My God, you're nauseating." She retorted snidely as she pulled on her dress.

"Why must you always be so cruel to me?" He asked sadly standing up and walking to her. "You know I love you." He tried to take her in his arms, but she hit him with the heel of her shoe.

"Don't ever think of touching me ever again." She hissed. "I am still trying to keep my dinner down from having sex with you." She then smiled furtively. "But if truth be told, I'd much rather be doing your son! How does that make you feel?"

"Well, a lot of women feel that way about my boy." Thompson grinned proudly. "I suppose he is young and handsome…a chip off the old block."

"Yeah…he takes after your wife quite nicely." She replied, then glaring intently. "You know…I wonder if he knew half the things you do in your spare time if he would still look up to his dear old dad the way he does."

Thompson's smile slowly faded. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, if he knew about the way you use your position to get young girls into your bed." She narrowed her eyes. "You know, he seems very close with your wife. I bet it would shock and disgust him to know what kind of a pig his father really is."

Thompson stared at her contemptuously. "You have no proof."

Sarah smiled victoriously as she reached behind the ice bucket removing a video camera. "Would you like to see a replay of the last half hour? I wonder if your wife gets the same kind of oral treatment I get." He tried to grab for it, but she snatched it from reach. "Or maybe at your upcoming twenty-fifth wedding anniversary when they are showing clips from your marriage this somehow winds up on the screen in front of all your family, friends and colleagues?"

"You wouldn't!" He sneered.

"Just try me!" She retorted twirling the camera in her hand.

"Give me the camera!" He demanded.

"If you can take it away from me, you can have it." She laughed tauntingly dangling the camera by its strap.

Thompson stomped toward her fuming as she stood waiting. Sarah tried to use her telekinesis to keep him away, but he had her powers inhibited. Thinking quickly she turned in to him kicking him in the chest sending him sprawling across the room. "You weren't quite expecting that, were you?"

He looked up at her, his face bloodied. "I am asking you for the last time…give me the goddamn camera!"

"Ok, here." Sarah tossed it to him then grabbed her things and ran out the door. She stood in the hall laughing as she placed the DVD into a jewel case shoving it into her purse. As she calmly walked down the hall to the elevator her phone began to ring. She smiled satisfactorily as she answered it. "Yes?"

"You fucking _bitch_!" He seethed into the phone.

"Speaking." Sarah replied facetiously. "I'll make you a deal Thompson…I will keep this little movie of ours just our little secret…for now. But here is how it's going to go down. You are not going to touch Eden. You will keep your mitts off of Candice, Elle and every other pretty young thing that walks through the doors. And don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been eyeballing Noah Bennet's daughter, you sick fuck! If I even hear that you have so much as said hello to her on the street, come the following morning every man and woman in the company will find this little clip in their e-mail, including Mr. Linderman and Bob Bishop. And from the way I hear you are skating on thin ice, I don't' think you want to light a fire under either of them. So you just be a good little boy. Stay the hell away from me and all the others, and you son will continue to be deluded that you are the father and husband of the year. Do we have a deal?"

She could hear Thompson take a deep breath. "Yes, we have a deal." He sighed.

Sarah laughed to herself. "Oh, and if you have any qualms about getting this away from me, think again because as soon as I get back to my hotel, I am making copies and they will be left where you will never find them." She stepped out of the elevator stopping in the lobby for a moment before exiting to the street. "So tell me; how does it feel to have your nuts in a vice? Sweet dreams." She hung up the phone then exited the hotel, smiling confidently to herself as she walked down the street.

_

* * *

_

OWI Headquarters  
Not So Distant Future

As the morning started, the agents were interrupted from their morning duties when a gust of wind blew through the corridors. Lights flickered on and off as Sarah stomped down the hall toward Bob's office. As she walked doors opened in front of her and slammed shut behind her.

"Oh Shit!" Niki turned to Bennet and Elle. "Sarah has returned from Paris I see."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Here we go again! Raging Sarah Alert! What did my father do now?"

"We better clear out the building. No telling what could happen." Noah picked up his phone as an alarm began to sound. The halls were filled with people leaving the facility as Sarah continued in her path of destruction. Noah picked up the phone again. "You better get over here." He barked into the phone then quickly hung up.

Bob was starting to leave when his office door flew off the hinges and Sarah stepped inside. He held up his hands in an attempt to calm her. "Now Sarah, just calm down!"

"Calm down my ass!" She shouted as the papers from his office swirled around her. "You put a hit out on me, you fucking prick!" One by one the items on his desk began to fly off hitting Bob.

"Sarah, if you would just listen to reason…" Before he could finish, he was hoisted up and slammed against the wall. He fell to the floor as Sarah stood over him.

"You think I'm losing my touch!" She sneered. "You think I have lost my killer instinct! Well, guess again, Bobbo! My killer instinct is intact as always. In fact I'm going to show you how good it is right now!"

"Sarah!" He implored her evenly. "Please give me a moment to explain!"

"Explain what, Bob?" She shouted. "You sent Derick Biermann to take me out! You knew he was the one person who could kill me! Well guess what? He failed. But I didn't! Losing my touch? I don't think so!" The swirling of wind died down as Sarah was unable to use her powers. She turned around where The Haitian was standing in 

the door way. "Get the hell out of here!" She shouted at him. But he did not respond. He continued to stand with his hands folded in front of him. Bob took the opportunity to grab her from behind and toss her into a chair. Sarah stood up and kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling into his desk. "Nice try, but you seem to forget I am a trained combat fighter! I don't mind going old school if you don't." She walked over him, then reached around and bitch-slapped him.

Bob's face was bloodied as he looked up at her. He nodded to The Haitian who slowly approached Sarah placing his hand on her shoulder. Sarah immediately fell to the floor in a heap.

"Take her to her old room where she can sleep it off." Bob told him as The Haitian picked her up carrying her down the hall. "And restrain her." He called after him.

As the Haitian left, Angela breezed into his office slamming the door. Bob turned around to see her smiling triumphantly. "Oh good, now _you're_ here!" He groaned when he saw her. She sat in the chair across from him. "Oh please, have a seat Angela!"

Angela shook her head. "So you went ahead with your imbecilic plan and you botched miserably. Just like I said you would."

Bob walked to the door. "I really don't want to get into this today Angela, I am very busy."

"I won't be long." She smiled superciliously. "I have only come to revel in your failure and then I will be on my way."

Bob sat down. "Is there a point to all of this?"

She sat straight up staring coolly at him. "You have started a conflict, Bob. In your own arrogance you cannot see the enemies you have created and you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. You continue to turn what used to be a respectable institution into a mockery of its former self."

Bob stood up. "And I do not have the slightest interest in listening to this rhetoric again." He opened the door. "Good day, Angela."

She stood up and slowly strolled to the door staring coldly at him. "After so many of us have perished, it is only you and I that are left of what we once were. The only reason you are running this company is because all the others are either dead or in hiding. Daniel may have been warped in his interpretations, but he held this institution with the highest regard. But you Bob are a laughing stock. And someday your enemies, both old and new will rise up against you. And when that happens, you will not get any support from me." She turned and walked through the door.

Bob slammed the door behind her. Walking to his desk he picked up his phone. "Is Sarah Noonan awake yet? You let me know the moment she wakes up." He slammed down the phone and sat behind his desk holding his head in his hands.

* * *

Sylar sat on the couch flipping through TV channels. Finding nothing on, he shut off the TV in frustration and sat down the remote, folding his arms behind his head. He looked down as Butterscotch laid his head across his lap. He smiled at the dog giving him a scratch behind the ears. "I can't remember when I have been this bored." He told Butterscotch. "I guess once you have jumped off the Eiffel Tower, everything else is so mundane."

He was startled as somebody knocked on the door. He answered it to find Mohinder Suresh standing on the other side with Matt Parkman. "Well good morning, doctor; officer Parkman. What brings you here this lovely morning?" Sylar greeted him sarcastically.

"Forgive the intrusion; believe me this is the last place I want to be." He smiled distastefully at Sylar. "But seeing that we are going to be working together, I thought it best that we talk."

"Then by all means, please do come in." He stood aside

Mohinder and Matt walked through the door. "What happened in Paris?"

Sylar cocked his head suspiciously. "Do you want the real story, or the one we are feeding Bob?"

"The real story." Mohinder told him.

Sylar sat down gesturing them both to do the same. "Ok, it was all a setup to kill Sarah. She got a little soft when she saw her subject and his wife making lovey eyes at each other in a café. She hesitated and her assignment turned the tables on her and captured her. Another hit man took out her assignment then followed Sarah back to her bungalow to kill her. But before he could pull the trigger, I arrived and pumped five bullets into him. But the story we are going with is that Sarah overtook him and killed him."

"So is rescue sex as hot as they say it is?" Parkman enquired.

"Hotter." Sylar grinned smugly.

"Can we please get back to this?" Mohinder implored them irritably. "Where is Sarah now?"

"Oh her way to Hartsdale to kick Bob's ass." Sylar told him.

Mohinder shook his head then slapped his hands against his forehead. "Shit!"

"What?" Sylar looked at him worriedly. "I know what I mean when I say _shit_, what do you mean?"

"We need to get Sarah to act like the obedient agent she has always been." Mohinder stood up grabbing his things. "We have to make it all appear that Sarah is not on to his plans. Let's go. I'll explain on the way over."

Sylar shrugged grabbing his coat. As they walked out the door, he looked down at Butterscotch. "Keep an eye on things while I'm gone, ok?" Butterscotch gave a sad whimper as Sylar left.

* * *

Sarah woke up. She tried to move, but her wrists and ankles were bound to the bed with handcuffs. "Shit!" She groaned.

"_Sarah, do not move." _She could hear a voice speaking to her but it came from inside her head.

She closed her eyes sending out a telepathic message to whoever was inside her head. "_Who are you?_"

"_We will meet soon, but just know that I am a friend. You are being watched and soon Bob will be coming to speak to you. You need to go along with whatever he says."_

"_He tried to have me executed and he is denying it! All he is going to do is tell me a bunch of bullshit lies!"_

"_I understand you are angry, but it is very important that you do as I say. _

"_How do you know I can trust you?" _

"_Because you don't have a choice. Just play the part of a good little field agent and all will be fine. Just play along with whatever he tells you. I will be in touch."_

The voice was gone. She laid there for a brief moment thinking about what the voice had told her. She tried in vain to use her telekinesis to break free, but she could see the Haitian sitting on the other side of the room staring at her. "How can you do this to me?" She seethed through clenched teeth. "I thought we were allies?"

The Haitian said nothing. He only nodded to her, then looked up at the door as Bob walked through.

"I'm glad you are awake and have calmed down." He said sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Now perhaps we can have a civil discussion."

Sarah stared sharply at him, but recalled what the voice had told her. "Fine! I'll be a good little girl. Give me your bullshit story."

Bob leaned forward folding his hands. "Sarah, ever since I put you out in the field, you have consistently been my best agent. Your record and performance are exceptional. You have ice water in your veins, a heart of steel and an eye like an eagle. Only Noah Bennet is in the same league you are. But there have been some incidents which have given me cause for concern."

Sarah rolled her eyes, then cocked her head. "You act like I am the only agent that has ever made an error in judgment. It happens to all of us from time to time. Even you, Bob; or did you forget?"

Bob shook his head. "Sarah, dare I say it, but in the past you have been all but infallible. I would expect of carelessness from anybody else, but never you. I felt I needed to test your skills."

"So you sent the only agent in the company who could kill me." She eyed him suspiciously. "How is this a test of my skills?"

"Because I knew if you could take out Derick Biermann, that means your instincts were still intact. You overpowered him and you killed him." Bob replied smiling proudly.

Sarah eyed him suspiciously. "Ok, let's just say you're right. Derick has been with this organization almost since the day it began. Isn't he a _valued member of the family_?"

Bob nodded sadly. "Yes, he was. And it was a shame he had to die. But occasionally we have to make sacrifices."

"So you killed off the only other assassin on the payroll." She shook her head sardonically. "I would say that is one hell of a sacrifice. And a damn stupid one."

"Survival of the fittest as they say." He turned to The Haitian. "That will be all." He stood up and left the room looking at Sarah the entire time as he walked out the door.

Sarah closed her eyes and the restraints popped free. She rubbed her wrists and ankles. "Ok, fine. Then it's back to business as usual."

"So we're ok then?" Bob looked at her hopefully.

"Yeah, we're good." She replied coolly as she stood up to leave. Before walking through the door, she turned to look at Bob. "Don't even test me again. Because if you do, I will finish the job I started this time. And this time The Haitian won't be there to save your ass." She gave him a caustic smile as she walked through the door.

As she walked down the hall, somebody grabbed her pulling her into a supply closet cupping their hand over her mouth. She tried to fight them off, but she could see Sylar was the one who grabbed her. She gave him a tantalizing smile. "Well, I was going to get to work, but I like your idea better." She pulled him in kissing him passionately.

Sylar reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. "Um, we…aren't exactly alone."

Sarah turned to see Mohinder and Matt Parkman smiling at her. "Oh. Hello."

Matt held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Sarah. I'm the one who invaded your thoughts back there."

Sarah shook his hand gingerly. "I know you! Your Maury Parkman's son. My ex-partner was trailing you a few years back."

"Yeah, him and everybody else." Matt smirked glaring at Sylar who smiled audaciously.

Sarah eyeballed the three of them. "Ok, is somebody going to tell me what you three, of all people, are doing together, and _why_ you are in a _closet_?"

"Because we have a plan." Sylar told her. "But we'll tell you about it tonight when we all get together."

"_All_?" She looked at them incredulously. "You three and who else? And what are you planning on doing?"

"Trust me." Sylar whispered kissing her softly.

Sarah stared at him skeptically. "There is just something wrong with those words coming from the mouth of a serial killer."

Mohinder took her arm. "Ok, Sarah and I need to get to work." They looked at Sylar and Matt. "You two…just try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll see _you_ later." Sarah kissed Sylar softly.

"Count on it." He replied gently rubbing his hand across her buttocks.

As they shut the door leaving them in the closet, he turned to see Matt looking at him. "Damn, she's smoking hot."

"You have no idea." Sylar replied complacently as they continued to stare at each other. "Mohinder really is a weenie."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but he's my weenie." Sylar slowly turned his head looking at him, wrinkling his nose oddly. "You know what I mean!"

"This is really awkward." Sylar looked around the closet. "We probably should get out of here before people get the wrong idea."

"Yeah." Matt replied. "You want to hit the pub down the street?"

"You're buying!" Sylar grinned as he checked to make sure the coast was clear before exiting the closet.

* * *

"You ready?" Matt held up his shot glass to Sylar who nodded. "Ok. On the count of three. One…two…THREE!" Sylar and Matt placed their hands over their shot glasses then banged them on the bar before quickly slammed them down, following with their beers. "Oh Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Holy shit!" Sylar held his head as the alcohol gave him a quick rush. "So this is why they call them poppers." Sylar held up his shot glass studying it intently.

"You haven't gotten out much, have you?" Matt shook his head laughing.

Sylar cocked his head sarcastically. "I've been a little…ah…busy."

"Yeah, I know!" Matt quipped picking up his beer bottle. "Hey, you put four bullets into me, you dickhead!"

"You're the one who shot at me, ass-wipe!" Sylar shrugged popping a handful of nuts in his mouth, then shrugged talking with his mouth full. "What in the hell were you thinking anyway? You saw I retracted bullets when you shot at me at the FBI building in Los Angeles!"

Matt shrugged taking a sip of his beer. "Temporary insanity. I was having trouble at home with the wife and my head wasn't where it should be, I suppose."

"Everything ok now?" Sylar asked genuinely concerned.

Matt shook his head grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Nope. We got divorced last year. Turned out the kid we were having belonged to another man, so we divorced."

"Ouch!" Sylar cringed making a face. "I hope you made life hell in the divorce proceedings."

"Well, she showed up an hour late to court, so I got the gold mine and she got the shaft." They both laughed clinking glasses. He looked up at Sylar inquisitively. "So what's the deal with you and that Sarah chick? You two seem pretty hot and heavy."

"_That_ is a severe understatement." Sylar grinned complacently. "She makes me crazy!"

Matt nodded enviously. "I can see why. Like I said earlier, she is scorching!"

"Icy hot is more like it." Sylar replied.

"Does she have a sister you can set me up with?" Matt prodded him.

Sylar shook his head narrowing his eyes. "No way man! I mean, yeah she has a sister…kind of. Sarah was taken in by Bob when she was six, so Elle is kind of like her sister since they grew up together."

"Pass!" Matt held up his hand. "I mean, she's hot and all, but that is one crazy bitch!"

"Yeah, they both are." Sylar replied laughing raucously. "They hate each other's guts, but they have that in common."

Matt leaned forward folding his arms on the bar. "Something tells me you like it that way."

Sylar closed his eyes slowly shaking his head. "Sometimes we want to kill each other and nearly succeed." He looked around then leaned in closer to Matt. "But the make-up sex is worth every ounce of pain and suffering."

"Good God!" Matt stared incredulously. "Who are you people? Sid and Nancy?"

Sylar just grinned holding up his beer. "Here's to women!"

"To women!" Matt held up his mug as they clinked their bottles together. They both took a sip of beer, then Matt set his glass down, sighing heavily. "God, I need to get laid!"

* * *

Sarah sat in her home office slowly clicking her mouse button through the e-mails in her inbox. A lot of work had piled up while she was away, but she was too distracted and unmotivated to ponder the mess in front of her.

Her mind was still on her earlier conversation with Bob as she stood up looking out the window behind her desk, her arms folded thoughtfully across her chest. "What kind of fucked-up game are you trying to play with me, Bob?" She whispered aloud.

She was pulled from her thoughts; her eyes widening as she felt the familiar feeling of pleasure between her legs. Closing her eyes she began to moan softly as she sat in a chair next to the window. "You know this isn't fair!" She called out to him. But he didn't answer. She grasped the sides of the chair, her cries becoming louder as the feeling grew more intense. "Oh God!" She screamed as an orgasm surged through her loins, nearly causing her to fall out of the chair.

As she sat in the chair trying to catch her breath, he approached her slowly. "Honey! I'm home!"

She stared at him with the pretense of irritation, her cheeks still flushed. "Why can't you just bring me flowers like every other boyfriend does?"

"Because that's boring." He grinned leaning across her kissing her neck reaching down her blouse. "Besides, it gets me incredibly turned on to see you getting off like that." They began to kiss passionately.

Sarah quickly jerked away tasting the booze on his breath. "And who have you been drinking with?"

"Matt Parkman and I hit the pub down the street from The Company." He smiled down at her. "I was introduced to the wonders of poppers!"

"Well, from the taste of your mouth, you became fast friends." She grimaced. "Go brush your teeth."

"Later." He whispered unbuttoning her blouse.

She pulled away from his grasp. "Now!" She shoved him toward the bathroom.

"Fine!" He reluctantly trudged toward the bathroom where he quickly brushed and gargled. When he returned to the office she was gone. "Where did you go?" He called out to her.

"I'm in here." He heard her call out from the bedroom as he slowly started walking toward her voice. He stood in the doorway watching her. She had lit some candles and was lying naked on the bed. "What time are we supposed to be meeting these people?"

"Midnight." He replied staring up and down at her body salaciously.

"That's six hours." Sarah smiled as she lifted her fingers; his clothes falling to the floor. "We need to do something in the meantime."

He walked to the bed climbing on top of her. "Oh, we can do a lot in the meantime." He whispered kissing her feverishly. She let out a moan as his lips traveled down her stomach before going lower.

* * *

"So is this everybody?" Sarah looked at the group sitting in her apartment which included Niki, Elle, Mohinder and Matt.

"No, we have a few more people." Mohinder told her as there was a knock on her door. She quickly went to answer.

"Noah!" She reacted shocked to see him. "You are in on this too?"

He nodded complacently. "And I brought a friend." He stepped aside as the Haitian came forward.

Sarah shrugged smiling. "Why not! The more, the merrier." She stepped aside as they both entered her apartment.

"I am sorry I had to knock you out this morning." He told her as he stood in the doorway. "You understand I must do as I am told."

Sarah nodded up at him. "Don't we all, my friend." She shut the door looking up at Sylar. "_Now_, is this everybody?"

Sylar shook his head. "No, there is one more."

Everybody looked at Sylar taken aback. "What do you mean one more?" Mohinder stared at him like he had been hit between the eyes. "Who else is in on this with us?"

"Sorry I'm late!" They all were stunned to see Angela Petrelli standing in the doorway. Sylar smiled at her while the others gaped; completely in shock to see her.

"Well? Shall we get started?" Angela smiled at them all.

--END--


	31. Chapter 31

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**PART 31 – History Repeats

_Odessa Texas  
__October 8th, 2006_

Sarah stood on the other side of the one-way mirror with her arms folded intently watching as Eden tended to Issac Mendez. Laughing to herself, she remembered waking up next to him unable to recall the night before. She shook her head slowly. "Now why do I have to remember sleeping with assholes like Thompson, but I can't remember hitting that?"

"Ouch baby! You wound me to my deepest core!" She felt her skin crawl as Thompson came up behind her whispering into the back of her neck.

"Piss off!" She spat at him before quickly stomping down the hall.

"Welcome home." He followed in step with her.

Sarah stopped walking then turned to him with her arms folded insolently. "On the contrary, I was right at home when I was in New York. Maybe you fit right in with this one horse institution with all these redneck goat-fuckers, but I am in hell!"

Thompson tried to lean in to kiss her. "My home is wherever you are, my love." Sarah reached out slapping him, her nails swiping across his face leaving a gash. "Ouch!" He shouted. "What did you have to go and do that for?"

She shook her head laughing incredulously. "Why do you even say those things to me? You know I am going to come back with a disparaging remark that is going to put your dick in the dirt. Do you just enjoy being shat upon?"

He leaned into her lecherously. "No, but I enjoy having you straddling across my lap as I send you into an orgasmic oblivion."

"Yeah, facing the other direction so I don't have to look at your disgusting face." She turned to him shaking her head tauntingly. "Have you forgotten about that little movie we made together? Did you think I was joking when I said I would show it to your family?"

Before he could answer, a young man joined them, siding up to Sarah. "Agent Noonan! You're back from New York; and looking _good_!"

Sarah turned around smiling at Thompson's son Adian; the most coveted prize in The Company. But to Sarah he was just another guy; a younger version of his father, only far more attractive. He had always been good friends with Elle, but Sarah had always rebuffed him. But today, that would change.

"Hi Adian." She gave him an enticing smile, much to Thompson's annoyance. "You aren't looking too shabby yourself."

He stood with his hand on the door frame leaning into it looking down at her salaciously. "Has my old man been hitting on you? See, he thinks he has a way with the ladies, but I don't think he could get a woman in the sack unless he paid them."

"Or blackmailed them." She smiled looking at Thompson triumphantly as he inwardly seethed. Sarah ran her fingers up and down Adian's arm. "So Adian, we should hang out sometime. Maybe we could catch a movie later." She gave Thompson a knowing glance.

Adian leaned in to her running his finger down to the opening of her blouse. "Of course, we could skip the movie and move on to a little entertainment of our own."

"I _like_ the way you think." She whispered into his ear. "I will see you tonight." She walked away looking back over her shoulder, pulling down her jeans so her thong was exposed.

"Oh damn!" He salaciously watched her walk away. "Dad! I'm going to score with the hottest woman in this company."

"She's a dyke!" Thompson smirked walking away.

"Common Dad." Adian laughed undaunted following behind him. "That's only a rumor. If anything she just hasn't gotten poked by the right guy."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Thompson sneered spitefully walking down the hall fuming as he walked toward Sarah's office. He walked inside slamming the door behind him. "What the fuck was that?"

"What was what?" Sarah gazed up at him demurely. "Oh that? I just made a date with the incredibly hot fruit of your loin's right in front of your face."

Thompson grabbed her by the arm. "Are you planning on sleeping with my son?"

Sarah looked up at him wrinkling her nose with insolence. "And what the hell if I do?" She jerked her arm away from him than sat down behind her desk. "So how does it feel to know there is absolutely nothing you can do about it?"

He leaned across her desk leering at her threateningly. "Just what in the hell do you think you are trying to prove?"

She set down her pen looking up at him, smiling simply. "You seem to have forgotten your place here, Thompson. Don't you remember that little movie we made together 

our last night in New York? Would you like me to show it to him tonight as visual stimulation?" She stood up folding her arms defiantly. "And don't think for a fucking second that I wouldn't do it because I would in a heartbeat and you know it!"

Thompson closed his eyes with a look of defeat across his face. He turned to her sneering with disdain. "Someday I am going to make you pay for your insubordination, Noonan. I think you forget who you are dealing with sometimes. I am the head of this division; I am your boss. Please see that you remember this."

"Yeah, I'll do that!" Sarah smiled impudently. "Just get it through your head that I am never going to be sleeping with you again. I will do my job as I always have, but do not even think of coming to me again trying to get me into bed because I can; and I will show that tape to your family starting with your pretty son."

Thompson turned around stomping out the door in a rage nearly knocking Noah Bennet over as he burst out the door. "Who pissed in his Wheaties?" He grinned amused.

Sarah folded her hands in front of her smiling up at him. "Oh, he's just on his usual quest to get sex out of me." She reached into her desk drawer pulling out a DVD. "I told him not only is it not happening, but if he tries to come after me again, I have a little movie I would be more than happy to show his family."

"I hope you made copies of that." He told her sternly.

"Dozens." She smiled holding a disk in her hand waving it at him. "This one's yours."

Noah laughed with disbelief. "What? Are you giving these out as early Christmas gifts or something?"

"Yeah, I'm too cheap to buy cards, so I thought these could serve a dual purpose." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Common Noah! I didn't mean for you to have your buddies over watching while drinking buckets of beer; I meant for you to keep in case anything happens to me." She stood up and walked to him with her arms folded across her chest. "I don't' trust too many people Noah. But I have always been able to count on you. You are one of the few people in this world who have never let me down."

Noah half-smiled nodding. "I'm sorry I was flippant with you. That was disrespectful of me."

"It's no problem; really." She walked back behind her desk leaning back in her chair. "So what do I owe this visit?"

Noah sat across from her. As he spoke, his voice was stern, but Sarah could hear the desperation. "I just want to make sure we are going to be ready tomorrow night."

Sarah nodded. "We're ready Noah, but I want to be sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

"You saw those paintings, Sarah." He replied agitatedly. "That was Claire lying there in a pool of blood wearing her Union Wells cheerleading uniform and that was clearly Sylar standing over her body."

Sarah held up her hands. "Noah, relax! You're preaching to the choir. But you know how dangerous Sylar is. He may have been a meek watchmaker at one time, but now he has taken so many powers that were never intended for him that it has messed up his DNA. I know how to tread around him, but are you sure about Eden and The Haitian? They may think they are ready, but I don't even think they know how fucked up he really is."

"You can spare me the psychological shit, Sarah!" He shouted. "I will be damned if I am going to let that fucking whack job lay a hand on my Claire!"

Sarah smiled complacently. "Noah, you don't have to convince me. I'll be ready and so will Eden and The Haitian. We will keep all the exits covered. Tomorrow night Sylar will be sleeping in one of our finest cells."

"I'm counting on you to make sure this is a seamless operation!" Noah told her firmly before heading for the door.

Sarah sat on the edge of her desk. "Noah?"

"Yes?" He turned around his eyes cold as steel.

"Just a thought, but that Jackie Wilcox chica has been running all over the place telling the world that she was the one who pulled that man out of the train." She folded her arms walking toward him. "It has been her picture plastered all over the newspapers. Now I don't care to wish any ill will on anybody, but if Sylar is coming after the indestructible cheerleader, he will probably be looking for Jackie, don't you think?"

Noah stared at her coolly. "Do you honestly think I haven't thought about that? But once he finds out he has the wrong girl he will come after Claire." He brought his fists up in front of his face in exasperation. "God, I just wish she would do something so I can ground her!"

"She's a teenage girl. I'm sure she has skeletons lurking in her closet." Sarah replied unequivocally.

"Just be ready tomorrow night at eight p.m." Noah demanded walking out the door. Before closing it behind him he turned to Sarah. "Oh and Sarah; be sure to keep him alive."

She smiled knowingly. "Of course I will."

As Noah left her, she smiled to herself. "Well Mr. Gray, I am looking forward to finally making your acquaintance."

_

* * *

_

Sarah's Loft, New York City

_Not So Distant Future_

"So, do we have everybody?" Angela asked looking at the faces around the room.

Sarah shrugged. "You got me, I have no idea what you people are all doing in my apartment in the middle of the night."

"Baby, I told you to trust me." Sylar told her stroking her face.

Sarah rolled her eyes glowering at him. "Said the serial killer to his assassin girlfriend." She looked at Angela then back at Sylar. "And what are you doing working with the ice bitch?" She turned to Angela. "No offense Angela, but your about the last person I expected to see with this un-contrasting group."

"None taken." She stared at Sarah coolly. "And by the way…same to you."

Elle flopped down in a chair. "Ok, I'm just dying to see what this is all about."

"Oh just hold on to your bleach bottle little girl!" Angela smiled sweetly setting down her purse. "You are about to learn some secrets about this company, and your daddy that will turn your hair brown again."

Elle wrinkled her nose taken aback. "Why does everybody think my hair is brown!"

"Shut up!" Sarah hissed at her.

"I'm not going to shut up!" Elle spat back at her. "You shut up, bitch!"

"Bottled blonde!" Sarah retorted.

"Hyena!" Elle sneered.

"Bra stuffer!" Sarah smiled simply as Elle gasped and everyone snickered. "Can we just get started?" She looked around at the group. "And I am curious to know why you have invited this specific group of people."

Angela put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Honey, I think you better sit down."

Sarah stared at her baffled, than took a seat on the couch next to Sylar who put his arm around her. Everyone found a place to sit.

"You better all watch where you sit." Elle told the group snidely. "With the way these two go at it, you never know what you're going to be sitting in."

Everyone groaned in disgust.

Sarah whipped her head around, her eyes narrowed. "Hey, at least I keep it at home! Why do you think we keep so many sanitizing products at the company? Elle is going to have to transfer to Texas because she's done every guy in Hartsdale!"

"She hasn't done me." Matt uttered under his breath as Sylar broke out in a snicker.

"Ok you two that's enough!" Noah shouted above them. He turned to Angela. "Angela, obviously you have something to share with us. You have a lot of curious people here, so why don't you get started?"

"Very well." She began as she sat in a chair across from the gathered group. "Now please forgive my intrusion. I know you were planning to meet under other circumstances tonight. I know what it is all in regard to and I couldn't allow you to go forward with your plan to remove Bob Bishop from the helm without knowing the whole story; from the very beginning."

She stood up and paced around the room as she spoke. "Thirty eight years ago, after the Vietnam war, my husband Arthur came home and shortly his war buddy Daniel Linderman found him. There were many of us who had special abilities and little by little we all started finding our way to each other. Early on it was Arthur, myself, Daniel Linderman, Bob Bishop and Maury Parkman. That was when Daniel Linderman got this what we know now to be a hideous idea about cross breeding DNA to create the perfect specimen. We brought a woman into the group named Victoria Pratt who was a biomedical engineer who knew a genetics specialist named Kuldeep Suresh." She eyeballed Mohinder.

"My father's brother." He gasped. "He and my father did not speak for years! My father always referred to him as a charlatan."

"And you will find out why momentarily." She continued. "So in June of nineteen seventy two, the first test child was born. That child was a product of Maury Parkman and myself."

Matt nodded as he heard his father's name, then his eyes widened. "Wait! I was born in June of 1972!" He looked up at Angela horrified. "Are you trying to tell me that I was concieved because you people dicked around with DNA?"

Angela half smiled. "I know this comes as a huge shock, Matthew, but there is so much more to this story than meets the eye."

Matt shook his head. "So the woman who raised me? My mother? All this time the woman I thought was my mother was…"

"As naive as you were." She told him gently. "The embryo was implanted into her after she was in an auto accident; or so she thought; and she happily learned when she was in the hospital that she was pregnant with you."

"My God!" Matt shouted. "Just who in the fuck did you people think you were? Playing God with the lives of others?"

She walked to him slowly. "Your mother died still thinking she was your mother. For every intent and purpose she is your mother. Perhaps I am your genetic mother, but I never baked you cookies or kissed your skinned knees. I had my own children and I didn't see the need to interfere in your life. I would have taken this secret to my grave if Bob did not have such a dangerous agenda."

"I have brothers!" Matt shook his head. "How many times have I talked to them both not ever knowing they were my brothers!"

She held up her hand. "We can address all this in a moment, but first you need to know the entire story."

Matt sneered into her face. "What more can you possibly tell me? Is Sylar also my brother? Are he and Sarah really brother and sister?"

Angela pressed her lips together forming a tight line. "If that were true I would have put a stop to their…um…activities a long time ago."

"Thank God." Sylar whispered under his breath as Sarah jabbed him in the rib cage with her elbow. "Ow!" He rubbed his side as she glowered at him.

Angela cleared her throat continuing. "Well, eight years later, Daniel decided to take things even further. He wanted to create what he deemed to be the perfect killer. He created an embryo using his own sperm. However working with Victoria and Kuldeep, he experimented by creating a genetic negative of his healing power."

Mohinder stared at her thoughtfully. "So instead of creating a healer, he went one-hundred-eighty degrees in the other direction and created a killer."

"Well nothing gets past you, does it doctor." Sylar smirked.

Sarah glared at him irritably. "Oh for crying out loud, would you shut up! Your sarcasm is getting on my last good nerve!"

"Are we on the rag again?" Sylar snipped in return.

"Would you two knock it off!" Noah shouted over them. "Excuse the intrusion Angela, please continue."

"Very well." She nodded. "That is correct Dr. Suresh. By reversing the healing properties in his genetic mark-up, he was able to create a super killer. She walked until she was standing in front of Sarah. "The embryo was then implanted into the wife of a couple who had been trying to have children, but were unsuccessful. He was an employee of the company. And he was Daniel Linderman's son."

Niki laughed incredulously. "Mr. Linderman had a son?"

"A product of a teenage romance before he went off to Vietnam." She looked directly at Sarah. "His son's name was Fred Noonan."

Sarah's face dropped. She slowly stood up looking Angela squarely in the face. "Just what in the fuck are you trying to say Angela?" She sneered through gritted teeth. "Are you telling me that Linderman was my _father_? And the man I knew as my father was really my brother?" She shouted. "No! It's not true! I refuse to believe it!"

Elle suddenly broke out into a fit of uproarious laughter. Everybody looked at her with annoyance.

"Just what do you find so damn funny?" Sylar sneered at her.

"I just realized something." She wiped away tears as she spoke. "If Sarah's grandfather is really her father and her father is really her brother, then that mean's Sarah is her own aunt!" She continued laughing hysterically.

"Shut the fuck up or I am going to do it for you permanently!" Sarah hollered at Elle.

"Oh make my day, bitch!" Elle retorted as Sarah ran toward her screaming like a ghoul.

Sylar grabbed Sarah as she tried to get away from him. "Let me go!" She screamed kicking in the air trying to get away from him. "I'm going to kill her."

"Elle, I think you had better get the hell out of here." Mohinder told her.

"Oh, but this was just starting to get good!" She laughed.

"Get out!" Sarah screamed. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Ok, whatev!" She picked up her purse and coat walking toward the door. She stopped and looked at Sylar. "I guess getting sexed up by a sexy serial killer makes you all crazy inside."

"Get out of here, Elle!" Sarah shouted with a warning tone in her voice. Elle began to speak again, but Niki gave her the evil eye shaking her head. She just smiled at Sarah and left, singing 'I'm My Own Grandpa' as she walked down the hall.

"Can we please get on with this?" Mohinder said exasperated. "We have wasted enough time already."

Angela half-smiled imploringly. "I know this is a shock Sarah, but there is much more to this story..."

"No!" She shouted. "I have heard all I want to hear! This is bullshit! My parents were Fred and Rebecca Noonan! Daniel Linderman was not my father!" She picked up Angela's coat and purse throwing them at her. "You get the fuck out of my apartment!" She turned to the others. "And that goes for all of you!"

She closed her eyes blinking back tears as stood up Sylar placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just hear her out baby. There is more to this story."

She shook her head incredulously at him. "You knew about this?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I did."

"Then you can get the hell out too!" She hollered throwing his coat at him.

"Sarah…" Matt implored her. "We are both in the same boat here. Angela is obviously telling us all of this because there is more at work than what is on the surface. If we want to take down Bob's reign at the company, then I think it's important we hear this."

Sarah sighed closing her eyes. "Ok fine! I'll listen to your bullshit story." She flopped down on the couch slouching with her arms folded across her chest.

"Very well." She nodded continuing, still looking at Sarah. "When you came into the world, even as in infant Daniel saw your potential. You immediately became his pet. He knew early on that one day you would come to work for the company and you would be trained under his watch. But your parents had other ideas…"

"Don't you mean my brother and my sister-in-law?" She retorted bitterly.

Angela pressed her lips together continuing. "When you were still an infant, your mother and father ran away with you. They took you away to a small town Illinois where you were raised until the company located you. After you nearly killed a priest and then the mother superior died at your school, we knew we had found you, but your parents 

ran with you again before we could get to you; and then a year later we tracked down your parents in Chicago."

Sarah stood up staring at Angela, her eyes filled with rage. "And then you murdered them in cold blood and you took me!" She shook her head barely able to control her contempt. "My parents loved me enough to hide me from the likes of you people and then you just came in there and took me from them and you killed them. You fucking BITCH!" Sarah flew off into a rage slapping Angela across the face knocking her over.

Matt, Mohinder and The Haitian ran to her to make sure she was ok. After ensuring them she was fine, she turned to Sarah again. "Your anger is purely justifiable Sarah, but I can assure you I had nothing to do with your parent's murder."

"Yeah?" She sneered caustically. "Well you sure as shit didn't do a whole hell of a lot to stop it either, did you Angie!"

"Sarah…" She tried to reason with her.

Sarah stood her fists clenched in rage looking into Angela's face. "So tell me Angela. If Rebecca Noonan wasn't my mother, and Daniel Linderman was my father; then just who in the fuck was my mother?"

Angela closed her eyes hesitantly. "That would be me, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes filled with rage as she stared at her with contempt. "No!" She shook her head as tears began for form. "_NO! You are not my mother!_"

Sylar grabbed her arms. "Baby, let her finish talking."

She jerked away from him. "And you! You knew about this! You have been in cahoots with her about everything!"

"Baby…" He pleaded with her.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" She screamed hysterically then looked up at Angela. "Get out of my house! All of you! Get out!"

"Ok, just calm down!" Sylar tried in vain to sooth her rage

"Don't patronize me, you asshole!" She seethed; Sylar could see her eye beginning to twitch.

"Sarah…" Matt touched her shoulders. "Please don't' do this. What she has to say is very important."

But his words fell on deaf ears. Sarah stood in a trance like state as she began to seizure from within. The lights began to flash then all of the light fixtures in the apartment abruptly shattered.

"Oh God no!" Niki whispered shaking her head.

"Um…not to sound stupid, but what's going on?" Matt asked as he watched staring straight ahead with no expression on her face except for the dead eyes.

Sylar came up behind him trying to snap her out of the trance. "Have you ever seen the movie Carrie?"

Matt's eyes bolted open. "Oh hell no!"

Sylar grabbed her arms. "Sarah, you don't want to do this." He jerked as a book came flying at him off the shelf.

"I think we had better get out of here." Noah and the others grabbed their coats. "We'll finish this up at a later time." He grabbed Angela's arm. "I think we had better go."

"You won't get any arguments out of me." She picked up her purse and started to walk to the door followed by The Haitian, Niki and Mohinder.

But as Noah opened the door, the knob jerked out of his hand as the door slammed and bolted shut. A vortex of wind swirled around Sarah as they fearfully watched her.

"Baby, please stop!" Sylar tried to reach her, but she did not hear him.

"_Sarah, I know you can hear me._" She could hear Matt's voice coming from inside her head. "_I know you are angry, and I know you don't want to harm these people. But that is exactly what is going to happen if you don't take control of what is happening to you. Please Sarah_."

Sarah's eyes slowly returned to normal and the rage drained out of her face. When she came back she looked around at the others staring at her. "Please don't stand there staring at me like I'm some kind of side show freak!"

"We were just worried about you." Niki tried to comfort her, but Sarah pushed her hand away.

She turned her back to the group so nobody could see her tears. "I think it would be best if everyone left." She said softly.

Niki nodded. "I understand. Call me if you need anything." Sarah nodded as she sat down in a chair devastated.

After everyone left, Sylar sat down next to her. "I'm sorry baby. I knew you would be mad, but…"

"I think it would be best if you left too." She told him composedly.

Sylar was taken aback. "You don't want me here?"

"I need to be by myself." She said without looking at him.

"Don't push me away." He whispered pleadingly to her.

"_I said I wanted to be alone!_" She shouted at him. "_Now get the fuck out of here!_"

He stood for a moment wounded by her words, then picked up his coat and quietly left.

Sarah at in the chair emotionless. A dark aura grew around her as she began to weep.

* * *

"You look like somebody knocked you between the eyes with a two-by-four." Matt slowly approached Sylar as he saw him sitting by the docks.

Sylar was clearly annoyed at his presence. "What in the hell are you doing down here?"

"This is where I like to come when I need to sort things through." He repliedtaking a seat next to him. "My apartment is just up the street."

Sylar nodded quickly. "Yeah, I know the place."

Matt shoved his hands in his pockets. "So what a night, huh? How is Sarah handling learning she has three older brothers?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. She kicked me out so she can think and I have no place to go."

"I'm sorry man." He tried to offer sympathy. "So I heard she had a temper, but I had no idea."

Sylar nodded. "One of the many things that make me love her."

Matt smiled reflectively. "Well if she's going to be my sister, I guess I need to learn to love it about her too."

Sylar laughed spitefully. "Look, I know you are probably hoping to go to her and be her big brother with all the warm-fuzzy stuff that comes with it, but let me just tell you right now that you are wasting your time. Go to the Petrelli boys; make nice with them. I'm 

sure you will have all that wonderful stuff you are looking for. But as for Sarah; it's just not going to happen the way you want it to."

"What has happened to her to make her so full of hate and anger?" Matt turned to him shaking his head thoughtfully.

Sylar's eyes never left the dark water in front of him. "Because she has never had anything good happen to her. Every opportunity she has ever had to be happy, the bottom has always fallen out. I'm not talking about getting stood up for the prom, or the meaningless shit I have had to deal with. But her parents were murdered when she was a child. And as I am sure you already know since you are tight with Mohinder, it was done by her own hand."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I know. And we aren't telling her about this, are we?"

He looked up at him. "Not unless you want to taste her wrath in a big way. No, she can never know the truth."

Matt nodded standing up. "Well, I'm going to head home and get some shut eye. You?"

Sylar stood up stretching. "I'm going to go and see if she has calmed down. In an hour from now, I am either going to be lying in bed holding her next to me, or my kicked ass will be walking the streets looking for a place to sleep."

Matt closed his eyes giving a short laugh. "I don't know how you do it man. I mean, she's hot and without a doubt the sex is great, but I don't get how can you handle being with a woman that is so volatile?"

"I love her." He replied simply. "Yeah, she's beautiful, the sex is indescribably hot, but it goes way beyond that. When I first saw her, all I could think about was getting into her pants; what red-blooded straight man wouldn't? When I finally did, it was even more incredible than even I could have imagined. She made me crazy." He gave a laugh. "She had all these rules; she wouldn't kiss because it was way too personal and when she let a man into her bed it was for one night and one night only. But we got to each other; and I was very persistent. Soon we fell in love. It's a fucked up kind of love, but it's real. And sometimes she pisses me off to the point where I just want to turn around and tell her to fuck off. But then I look into those beautiful dark eyes and I see that child who misses her mom and dad; a little girl who played with dolls and had dreams. And then I just want to take her in my arms and make all the pain go away."

"Yeah ok." He nodded. "Well good luck with all that."

"Thanks man." He bumped knuckles with Matt before they started walking off in opposite directions.

"Hey…serial killer!" Matt called back to him as Sylar stopped and turned around. "Just remember no matter what happens tonight, that girl is my sister."

"Yeah, ok." He nodded smugly. "I'll try to think about that the next time I'm banging her up against a wall, making her cum like a freight train." He smirked as he walked off.

Matt stood with his hands on his hips watching him leave. "Those two are one seriously fucked up couple." He shook his head and headed for home.

* * *

As Sylar entered the apartment, he found her in bed wide awake sitting up in her nightgown flipping through the channels. Though she feigned irritation, her eyes lit up when she saw him in the doorway.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be alone." She glowered staring straight ahead at the TV.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, you did. And I left you alone. You didn't say not to come back."

She smiled snidely. "I didn't realize I had to use specifics with you."

Sylar closed his eyes maintaining his cool. "I don't want to fight with you, Sarah." He walked over to the edge of the bed sitting down beside her caressing her face. "Rather you want to admit it or not, you are hurting inside and I just want to take the pain away. Now you can either let me stay here tonight, or you can kick me out. But I can see in your eyes you want me here. And right now I just want to hold you until it stops hurting."

Sarah faltered for a moment, then smiling softly she turned down the covers next to her. Without hesitation Sylar removed his clothes climbing in beside her pulling her into his arms. She laid her head against his chest as he gently stroked her hair. "Do you want to talk?" He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Not tonight." She whispered into his chest.

"Ok." He replied softly.

She propped herself up on her elbow looking him in the face. "There's something I need to do tomorrow and I want you to help me."

"Just name it." He smiled gently.

"I am going to break into headquarters and get Maya and her child out of there." She told him defiantly. "As long as I am alive, there will never again be a child raised by that company." Her eyes filled with a malevolent gleam as she spoke. "History will not repeat itself; not on my watch."

**-- END --**


	32. Chapter 32

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 32 - Deceptions

_OWI Headquarters, Hartsdale, NY  
__September 21, 1986  
_

Angela Petrelli stood on the viewing side of the one-way-mirror watching the little girl sitting with her legs hanging over the edge of her bed. She wore a pretty pink floral dress with white Mary Janes. Her porcelain skin was offset with her dark brown hair flowing down her back in ringlet curls tied with equally curly ribbons, to the eye she was the ideal little girl. Her bedroom was decorated in vivid shades of pink, lavender, yellow and blue with a mural of butterflies, unicorns and rainbows painted on the wall. Surrounded by dolls and stuffed animals of every variety it was the just right setting for a little girl's bedroom. But the child only sat soullessly staring out in front of her; her eyes cold and vacant.

As Angela stood watching her, she was joined by Daniel Linderman, Victoria Pratt and Bob Bishop. She did not remove her eyes from the little girl. "So this is our girl." The corners of her lips turned up slightly as she spoke. "What did they name her?"

"Sarah." Linderman stood watching her proudly, his arms folded across his chest. "Sarah Jane Noonan."

"She's a beautiful child." Angela continued to stare in amazement as one of the teddy bears levitated from a shelf floating across the room. "Though a bit of a strange one."

Victoria angrily turned and pointedly faced Linderman and Bishop. "I am sure any six-year-old child would seem odd after her mother and father were brutally murdered as she slept in the next room. If I find out you had anything to do with this, I will…"

"You will…what?" Linderman asked her, his eyes cold as steel blades. Victoria said nothing as she turned on her heel and stomped down the hall.

Angela turned to face them both. "Well my dear friend may be intimidated by you, but I am not. And to echo her words; if I learn you two had any part in the death of that child's parents, I will personally kill you both!"

"For God's sake Angela!" Linderman shouted. "Fred Noonan was my son! Now why would I have killed him?"

"You have your own agenda for everything, Daniel." She narrowed her eyes forebodingly. "To learn that you committed familicide by murdering your own son would not come as a shock to my system. You have killed for much less and you know exactly of what I speak."

Linderman stood firm staring her down. "You know as well as I do there are secrets of your own that would devastate the very foundation you stand on, Angela. She is the same age as Peter, isn't she? You really wouldn't want your sons to learn they have an evil little sister, would you? So you would be well advised to keep your mouth shut about anything you think you know and keep to your own."

Angela nodded slowly staring at them both. "Ok. I will allow my suspicions to linger for now; as always. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to go and speak to my daughter." She told them both icily as she walked through the door.

Bob and Linderman stood watching the child as they spoke. "Well, it looks like you have done it, Daniel. You have created a perfect killer. And one that no one will ever suspect."

"No." Linderman shook his head. "The perfect killer does not have a soul; that person will never have the ability to love. She was attached to her parents and shed tears at their demise. I allowed her to remain with them for too long and she grew attached to them." He turned to look at Bob. "Oh please do not get me wrong; she will be raised within our facility and we will train her and she will be the best." His eyes turned back to Sarah in the window. "However for perfection, I believe it will take one more generation of breeding to create the perfect killer." A malevolent gleam filled his eyes. "And I know just how to do it."

Once inside Angela slowly approached the child. "Sarah?" She held out her hand to her. "My name is Angela. It is very nice to meet such a pretty young lady."

The girl continued to stare ahead as Angela spoke. Her head slowly turned in Angela's direction. She was inwardly appalled at the coldness echoing from the child's eyes. As she spoke, the hair on the back of Angela's head stood on end. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"

Staring into the abyss of darkness in her eyes, Angela knew right away this was not a child that she could spin a fabricated fairy tale to pacify her direct questions. "I don't know. You know they aren't coming back, don't you?"

Sarah nodded then stood up. Slowly and meticulously she walked over to the mirror as if she was looking through it. She turned her head around looking at Angela again. "How many people are watching me out there?"

Angela visibly gulped, clearly impressed, yet disturbed by the child's insight. "There have been people watching you all morning." She stood up and walked to her. "You are a very special little girl Sarah. You have been blessed with special gifts." She kneeled down until she was looking into her eyes. "You are safe here with us. There are many others like you here." She gently placed her hands on Sarah's shoulders. "You are part of our family now Sarah."

At first she did not respond. She continued to stare coldly at Angela and then she spoke; once again her words sending chills down Angela's spine. "I can make things die, you know." She nearly hissed as she spoke.

Angela nodded simply. "And you can make things move with your mind. We know all about you, Sarah and what you can do. You are safer here with us than you are out there." She kneeled down in front of her. "The world is not meant for a special child like you."

As she turned to look at Angela, a sneering whisper emitted as she spoke. "That's why my mommy and daddy had to die, isn't it? So you can take me away from them without asking. That is stealing. Stealers go to hell!"

At a loss for words, Angela 's lips formed a thin line. "Your mommy and daddy's death was very sad and very tragic. I do not know why it had to happen. But you are with us now and we will take good care of you. You will get the best schooling and have anything you could ever need or want. How does that sound to you?"

Sarah's face crumpled into tears of anger. "I _need_ and _want_ my mommy and daddy! You can't give that to me, can you? CAN YOU?" She leaned closer to Angela sneering into her face. "You will _never_ be my family." She reached out slapping Angela with astonishing force. Angela reached up touching her face stunned to see blood on her fingers when she brought back her hand. "Get out you big _bitch_!" She hissed.

Terrified by Sarah's rage, Angela knew there was no reasoning with the girl. She slowly stood up. "Very well then. I will leave you. Goodbye Sarah." She quickly walked out the door closing it behind her.

Back at the mirror once again, she watched as Sarah went back to her spot on the bed, once more staring out in front of her.

As she sat there a rat crawling out of the corner caught her eye. She focused her eyes on the creature as the corners of her lips turned up slightly. "_Die_!" She whispered.

Angela shuddered as the rat fell onto its side slowly ceasing movement.

_

* * *

_

The Burnt Toast Diner, Midland Texas  
October 9, 2006

"Well?" Candice slid in to the booth across from Sarah that fateful morning.

She looked up at Candice, her face blank with perplexity. "Well…what?" She shrugged.

She picked up a straw and began chewing on it with keen interest. "So the rumor is you had a date with Thompson's baby boy last night."

Sarah nonchalantly tilted her head taking a sip of her coffee. "You heard right."

"And…?" She waved her hand around in a circular motion prompting her to continue.

"And what?" Sarah stabbed at her eggs casually.

"Oh common!" She shouted. "You aren't seriously going to make me beg for details, are you?"

"Ok fine!" She smiled over her coffee. "I stood him up."

Candice's face dropped. "You, what?"

Sarah took a bite of her toast. "You heard me. I only made the date with him to piss off Thompson. Mission accomplished. Besides, he's not my type."

"What does type have to do with it?" Candice shrugged incredulously. "Sarah, the guy is scorching hot!"

She rolled her eyes. "And full of himself."

"I can't believe you! Every woman in the place wants to do him and he totally wants to do you! He had the champagne and condoms bought and you blew him off! What is the matter with you?"

"I have standards." Sarah smirked sarcastically. "Look, if it's that big a deal, then why don't you go out with him?"

Candice laughed with incredulity. "Me? Are you kidding? He doesn't know I'm alive!"

Sarah shrugged. "That's because you gush and cream your pants every time he walks in the building."

Candice rolled her eyes around. "Um…yeah. That's because he's so fucking hot!"

"Exactly!" She pointed giving emphasis. "And that's why _you _will never score with him."

Candice stopped eating and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Sarah leaned forward twisting a straw around in her fingers as she spoke. "Candice, you have got to stop thinking of yourself as that fat girl you used to be. You need to embrace the embodiment of the image you project. You are gorgeous! You don't need to take any shit from men."

"If only it were that easy." She shyly looked down at her plate.

Sarah gave her a knowing glower. "It _is_ that easy."

"Is there some sort of secret?" She asked demurely. "Because I would love to hear it."

"Yes." Sarah nodded leaning in to her. "Men love to be treated like shit by beautiful women. They will do just about anything to get in her pants and if they do, it makes them feel like they just won the Superbowl. Trust me; the way to a man's heart is _not_ through his stomach…if you really want him, you have to aim a little lower"

She smiled slowly. "So, that's why you are able to get just about any man to do whatever you want them to do? You treat him like shit and they drool all over themselves trying to please you?"

"Yeah." Sarah took a sip of her coffee. "And believe me…Adian Thompson is as big of a pig as his daddy."

"Oh shit! Speak of the devil." She looked down at the floor as Adian came walking in looking around for Sarah.

"You hold your head up!" Sarah chastised her. "Now's your chance. Hide me."

The air around them shifted and Sarah disappeared. Adian approached Candice slowly. "Candice, right?" He smiled down at her.

Remembering what Sarah said, Candice immediately stopped gushing like a he was a rock star immediately displaying a sarcastic smirk. "Very good." She turned back to her breakfast.

He slid into the circular booth across from her as Sarah quickly scooted around toward Candice so he would not know she was there. "Hey, have you seen Sarah? I heard she was here. We had a date last night and she stood me up."

Candice cocked her head wrinkling her nose cynically. "Do I look like her _fucking_ babysitter? She probably stood you up because you have slept with every woman from here to Dallas and she didn't want to get crabs."

Sarah snickered out loud then covered her face with her hands which Adian heard. "Did you just hear somebody laugh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Um…yeah…this is a restaurant! There are a lot of people in here laughing."

He leaned forward flashing a devastating smile as Candice died inside. "Damn, you're a feisty one! You always struck me as the shy type."

"I'm surprised you even noticed the way you're always looking in the mirror at yourself." She took a sip of her coffee shaking her head as Sarah bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing.

He looked at her smiling salaciously. "Hey, that's a pretty big breakfast for such a tiny little thing like yourself. You, ah…feel like working off some of those calories?"

Candice leaned back in the chair giving him a triumphant smile. She picked up the check handing it to him. "You know what to do." She stood up looking over her shoulder at him as she walked for the door. Adian quickly scurried to the cash register to pay the bill. Candice looked back at the table at Sarah, who was still invisible to Adian, smiling profusely.

As they left the diner, Candice's illusion wore off and Sarah sat shaking her head laughing. "Atta girl, Candice." She reached across the table grabbing the remains of Candice's partially-eaten breakfast wolfing it down.

"Oh my God!" The red-headed waitress stopped by her table shaking her head. "I just don't know how on earth you can always eat like that and keep that body."

Sarah laughed smiling apologetically. "I have unusually high metabolism. That and I run six miles every morning."

"Well, I would hate you, but you're too good of a tipper." She giggled.

Sarah leaned forward resting her chin on her knuckles. "So did you read that book about the origins of first names I gave you?"

The waitress's eyes lit up. "Oh yes! It was fascinating! Did you know your name means Princess in Hebrew?"

"No, I didn't." Sarah smiled in amazement. "It really is astounding how you just pulled that out of your mind's database."

"Well, I don't know." She smiled shyly. "For a while now I just seem to remember things."

Sarah smiled knowingly then peered past her at the two Japanese men sitting in a booth just adjacent to her. She immediately recognized the one in the glasses to be the son of Kaito Nakamura. "There you are, Hiro." She whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" The waitress stared at her oddly.

"Oh, nothing." She quickly recovered. "He just reminds me of somebody I know."

"Oh, that's Hiro and his friend Ando." She smiled almost gushing over with adoration. "Isn't he cute?"

"Adorable." Sarah replied coolly as the waitress went back to their table.

As Sarah spoke to the young waitress, she was unaware that she was being watched. In the corner a dark presence watched her. "_Well hello again beautiful lady. If you are here, I must be in the right place._" His eyes went back to his coffee. Holding out his hand his cup slid across the table into his waiting hand. He watched the waitress interact with the two Japanese men, then back to Sarah.

"Will that be all for you today, Sarah?" She smiled sweetly. "Do you want another refill on your coffee?"

"_Sarah_." The dark-man thought to himself. "_A beautiful name for a beautiful lady_."

"No thanks Charlie, I'm fine." She replied taking her wallet out of her bag.

"Oh, it's paid for." Charlie laughed. "Your friend made that hottie that came in here looking for you pay. I can't say I've ever seen anything like that. It really was quite funny. I wish I had that effect on men."

Sarah stood up smiling softly at her. "You seem to have your own effect on men, Charlie." She looked at Hiro's eyes filled with adoration for her. "At least you can look at yourself in the mirror every night and then fall asleep." She threw a twenty dollar bill on the table and left the café.

Charlie looked down at the tip then watched Sarah walk away she smiled after her. "Well I don't know why so many people say such mean things about her. She's always been nothing but nice to me." She carefully placed the twenty into her apron then went into the back to check stock.

The dark-man in the corner stood up and carefully followed her.

_

* * *

_

Subway Café, New York City  
Not So Distant Future

"So how are you handling the news?" Noah asked Sarah coolly over bagels and coffee the morning after learning about her heritage.

Sarah shook her head at him puzzled. "What news?" She shrugged.

Noah gave her a dubious stare. "Sarah, in just one night you gained a mother, a father and three brothers. You are no doubt in shock."

Sarah shook her head coolly. "My life is exactly the same today as it was yesterday. As far as I'm concerned, my parents were Fred and Rebecca Noonan. Daniel Linderman is some old geezer that died after getting mercifully fisted by DL Hawkins, and Angela Petrelli is still a dried-up old bitch."

He cocked his head. "You aren't even the least bit curious about your brothers? What it is like to have a family?"

"I had a family Noah! They were murdered!" She took a bite of her bagel. "As far as my brothers are concerned, I'm sure they are all fine gentlemen, and that's great. But it's not like we were all snatched away from each other as young children. I didn't even know Matt until yesterday. We were test tube babies. There was no love involved anywhere in this, Noah. So no, I will not be embracing my new found family. There will be no joyous reunions. I have been on my own since I was six years old. I didn't need anybody then, and I don't need anybody now."

Noah nodded affirmatively. "Except for Sylar."

Sarah gave him a warning glower. "Don't go there."

Noah slammed his palm on the table. "Sarah, he is a serial killer! You are sharing your life and your bed with a man who kills for the sheer sport of it. You'll shack up with somebody who will tear open somebody's head and steal their brains, but you won't acknowledge that you have brothers."

"That's right." She answered him coolly. "And I am _not_ shacking up with him. He came by one night for sex and he hasn't left yet."

"He is dangerous!" Noah shouted.

"So am I." She retorted narrowing her eyes firmly.

He nodded in agreement. "But you do not kill and take people's powers for the sheer enjoyment of it all. You kill because it is necessary. But Sylar kills because…"

She smiled sarcastically. "Because it is an evolutionary imperative…or at least that's what he keeps telling me."

"Yet you stay with him." Noah shook his head in disbelief.

"I love him." She eyed him defiantly.

Noah stared composedly at her. "I didn't think you were capable of love; it's not in your make-up."

Sarah looked up at him sadly. "I loved my parents." She lowered her eyes stirring her coffee absentmindedly. "Or the people I thought were my parents anyway."

"And how do you think they would feel about you being in a romance with a serial killer?" He asked her coolly.

"Oh give me a break Noah!" She angrily slammed her fist on the table, the lowered her voice as she saw others staring at her. " We don't like to talk about it, but by the laws of this land every single one of us in this organization are all murderers. How many people have you killed? You have been on a launch and destroy mission since you got your first gun! They don't call you Badass Bennet because you're a pacifist! When the purpose serves you, you whip out your pistol and take names."

"That's because it's necessary Sarah!" He sneered.

"If your family knew half of the shit you have had to do, would they think it was _necessary_?" Noah did not answer, he only stared at her unperturbedly. Sarah leaned forward crossing her arms as she leaned against the table. "Noah, I don't delude myself. I know exactly what he is and what he is capable of. I am not a murder groupie that gets off listening to the details of his murderous rampages. He is what he is."

"And what he is, is a murderer." He hissed.

Sarah closed her eyes vexingly exhaling. "Are we having a contest to see how many times we can fit that phrase into this conversation? Because it's getting really boring."

Noah began to speak, but was quickly interrupted when Matt approached them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I heard you might be here Sarah."

Sarah shrugged nonchalantly. "It looks like you heard right."

Noah slid off of his stool. "I'll take this as my queue to leave." He nodded to Matt, then gave Sarah a cool stare before walking away.

Matt watched him leave slamming the door behind him as he left. "What was that all about?" He asked as he took a seat.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I seem to have that effect on men." She took a sip of her coffee staring at him over the rim of her cup. "So what can I do for you?"

"I guess I thought we should talk." Matt gave her a friendly smile.

Although Sarah's heart was warmed by his kind smile and dimples, she remained passive toward him. "Ok, I know where this is going to go. You found out that I'm your sister and you're here to see if we can't form a uterine sibling bonding. Well, before you go any further, I am going to tell you right now to just forget about it."

Matt just looked at her undaunted by her rejection. "That is what he said you would say to me."

Sarah narrowed her eyes taken aback. "Who?"

"Sylar. We ran into each other on the docks last night when you kicked him out. Did you take him back in, or did he end up having to walk the street looking for shelter."

"I took him back in." She half-smiled as Matt began to laugh. "What can I say? I have a weakness for him. He pisses me off sometimes, but I miss him when he isn't there. And he's a good lay." She furrowed her brow at Matt across the table. "Look, do you want some coffee, tea or something? I'll buy."

"No, I'm good. Look Sarah, I think you misunderstand my intentions. I know you aren't planning on just becoming my baby sister where we spend Holidays together and send each other Christmas cards. I'm not even trying to become your friend. That's not to say I wouldn't be open to having us become family, but for now I just want you to know I'm here. And that's it. Take me up on it; don't take me up on it. But I just wanted to put it out there. Open the lines of communication." He nodded to her, then stood up to leave.

"Matt." She called after him softly. He turned around as she approached him gently. "You're a good man. I can see that about you. And I truly do appreciate you extending a branch to me. But if it's a warm loving sister you're looking for, you've got the wrong girl. You're a nice guy…." She shook her head slowly. "…but I am not a nice girl. I kill people. I am in love with a man who is a killer. And I make no apologies. I could have probably used some brothers eight years ago when I met the husband who left me for dead after he stabbed me repeatedly, slit my throat, but now you, and the Petrelli Brothers have no useful purpose in my life. I'm sorry."

He held up his hands. "Ok. I am not going to push the issue. I won't even send you Christmas cards. I just wanted to let you know I'm around in case you change your mind."

She shook her head slowly. "I won't."

"Then have a nice life." He stood up and walked out of the café, leaving Sarah sitting at the table watching after him sadly.

* * *

The abrupt closing of her office door made Sarah jump. She looked up to see Sylar leaning against the door frame smiling salaciously at her.

She leaned forward narrowing her eyes wryly as she smiled up at him. "You aren't here to hard-sell me on my family, or tell me to give my brother's a chance because they are such wonderful guys, are you?"

He tilted his head wrinkling his nose in abhorrence. "Why in the fuck would I do that? I despise the Petrelli brothers and the cop once shot at me. As far as I'm concerned, they can all go fuck themselves."

She smiled as she slowly stood up walking to him. "Then you can stay." She put her arms around his neck pulling him in kissing him hungrily. She pulled away for a moment looking up at him. "By the way, why _are_ you here?"

"I just remembered I forgot to do something before I left your place this morning." He replied slowly running his fingers up and down her back.

"What's that?" She gazed up at him coyly biting her lower lip.

"You!" He pulled her in again kissing her passionately, then grabbed her waist picking her up placing her on the desk. Reaching up inside her skirt, she let out a soft moan as his hands began to wander on the inside of her thighs.

"You do realize there are no locks on these doors." She giggled. "Somebody could walk in here any second."

"Then we'll give them something to look at, won't we?" He unzipped his jeans as she quickly pulled them off of him. As he reached up into her dress, a slow smile spread across his face. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"I've been expecting you." She whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a soft whimper as he pushed inside of her.

"Good Morning." He whispered thrusting slowly.

"Good morning yourself." She bit her lip to keep from crying out as her walls began to pulsate. "Oh God!" She sat up burying her face into his shoulder moving her hips faster in time with his.

"It sounds like I'm hitting somebody in the sweet spot." He grinned leaning her backwards so she was lying across her desk. He put his hands on her hips pulling her into him, as with each thrust she arched her back to meet him. Sarah sat up grabbing his shirt ripping it off of him placing a corner into her mouth to keep from screaming as an orgasm soared through her. "That's it." He panted over her thrusting harder as beads of sweat began to run down his face. "Common baby! Just one more. That's it!"

To Sylar's discomfort, the shirt dropped out of Sarah's mouth as she began to scream loudly, stretching out her arms digging her nails into the sides of her desk. "Oh my GOD! OH GOD! Oh YES! _OH MY GOD_!" His eyes widened in horror. He quickly picked up the shirt shoving it back into her mouth. He clenched his teeth closing his eyes as he released inside of her; a look of ecstasy spreading across his face.

Sarah sat back up breathlessly laying her head against his chest, then kissing him softly. As their breathing returned to normal, he stared at her sternly. "You know, everybody out there just heard you."

"I don't care." She whispered breathlessly. "Hell, I'm gearing up for round two, so don't you dare put your pants back on." They leaned in kissing each other hungrily.

"Damn, you are one insatiable little tart, aren't you?" He whispered into her neck as he peeled off her dress as she stood naked in front of him. "You look beautiful in this dress, but the clothing is a hindrance we don't need."

"Just shut up and fuck me again!" She whispered pulling him in kissing him feverishly.

As they were preparing to engage, the door burst open and Angela stood there smiling with her hands on her hips. "It looks like I am here just in time for the second show. I missed the first performance, but from the screams of the crowd, it sounds like an encore is justifiable."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Sarah shouted at her pulling her dress up around her.

Sylar stood in front of Angela with an amused smirk on his face in no hurry to get dressed. Angela gave him the once over. "Well with equipment like that I can see how the screams could be vindicated."

"Do you _mind_?" Sarah shouted incredulously at her.

Angela rolled her eyes turning around as they quickly dressed. She closed her eye. "Mr. Gray, I would like to have a word with my…"

Sarah whipped her head around, her dark eyes blazing. "You're what?" She walked until she was standing directly in front of her. "Just how in the fuck were you planning on finishing that sentence?"

Angela pursed her lips condescendingly. "I think I would watch my tongue if I were you, pet. Because right now I am the only person that can help you. You either trust me, or you will be in a deeper hell than even you could ever imagine."

Sarah began to laugh. "You're joking, right? You do know what I am capable of, don't you? I can make you die with a simple whisper. Do you seriously think any fear dwells within me?"

"Just hear her out, Sarah." Matt stood in the doorway.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh good, now _you're_ here." She groaned. "I thought I made myself crystal clear this morning. I have absolutely no desire to be your sister."

"Yeah well don't think I harbor any fraternal love for you either, sweetheart." He quipped in return. "Because from what I have witnessed, you are just a _bitch_!"

She stood with her hands on her hips. "You say that like it's a bad thing. But let's face it; bitches get things done, honey." She turned to Angela. "And I most _definitely_ will not be acknowledging _you_ as my mother!" She turned on her heel stomping for the door. "Now both of you! Get the fuck out of my office!" She jerked the door open but neither of them moved. "OUT!"

Angela smiled, her lips pressed tightly together. "I completely understand your reluctance to hear what I have to say. I know you have never liked me, Sarah. And this fact may put your tight little lacy panties into a wad, but in light of the fact that I am biologically your mother, I really don't like you either. I have always found you to be discourteous, petulant and just incredibly unpleasant. I am not asking you to be your mother." She turned to Matt. "Or yours for that matter. But let me tell you this; down the hall is Maya Herrera who truly believes she is being kept here because the company is taking care of her by riding her of her power. But the fact is that she has recently begun suffering flu-like symptoms. She thinks she has caught a bug, but indeed she is slowly dying. They will kill her and take the child she believes to be hers to be raised within these walls; robbed of a childhood as you were. Do you want that to happen to your son?"

Although Sarah would not acknowledge her statements, she was visibly concerned by Angela's words. She slowly raised her eyes. "You have five minutes to tell me what you came here for, then get the fuck out." She replied quietly.

Angela looked up at Matt and Sylar. "Since you have already been briefed, I would like to speak to Sarah alone."

Sarah looked up at Sylar. "Just how deep in this bullshit are you?"

"Up to my forehead." He smiled down at her. "Look baby, you know how I feel about the Petrelli's…." He glared at Angela. "…but you need to know what is happening."

She nodded slowly. "Ok. I'll hear her out." She looked back up at Sylar narrowing her eyes caustically. "I will see _you_ later. And there had better be a damned good reason why you have been working with this cunt behind my back."

"I heard that!" Angela quipped.

Sarah turned to her irritably. "I hope so; because I practically shouted it so you would." She kissed Sylar softly then whispered. "Now get home and start thinking about how you are going to kiss my ass to get yourself out of this one."

"Oh, I intend to." He smiled slowly leaning down whispering into her ear. "And I somebody owes me another mind-blowing sex session."

"Then you had better make whatever you have to say _really_ good!" She shoved him out the door along with Matt. "Go on…both of you."

As Matt walked past her, he paused for a moment to look at her. They exchanged cautious glances before Matt exited through the door.

Once on the other side of the door, they heard applause coming from the employees as they looked at Sylar. He threw his head back in embarrassment.

"Maybe next time you should bring some duct tape." Matt grinned as Sylar smirked in return.

"Officer Parkman." Bob Bishop approached them, his brow furrowed suspiciously. "This is quite a surprise. To what do we owe the delight of this visit?"

They both looked at each other then back at Bob. "It's _Detective_ Parkman. I'm here looking for Mohinder. And Sylar…"

Bob placed his hands on his hips glaring at Gabriel. "I think we all know very well why Mr. Gray is here and it most certainly sounds like he found what he was looking for. This is a place of business Mr. Gray. It would behoove you to remember this. From here on out you and agent Noonan will keep your sexual exploits at home. Do I make myself clear?" Bob shouted.

"As clear as the top of your head." Sylar replied as Matt snickered. Bob turned around and stomped off.

Matt turned to Sylar. "You want to go slam down a few more poppers?"

"No without us you don't." Mohinder approached them with Elle and Niki beside him. "There are things we need to discuss."

Sylar gave a sardonic laugh. "Are you sure you want to be seen in a public establishment; with _me_?"

"Why not?" Niki scoffed. "Stranger things surely have been happening around here, haven't they?"

"Hell, I'm just going for the booze." Elle snipped. "Lets go!"

"In that case, lead the way." Sylar grinned slowly as they all headed for the door.

* * *

Sarah slammed the door as Matt and Sylar walked into the corridor. She turned to Angela. "Ok. Five minutes." She looked at her watch. "Starting now. Go." She walked to her desk sitting down staring up at Angela as she imprudently folded her arms in front of her.

Unimpressed by Sarah's intimidation tactics, Angela slowly took a seat in front of her. "Very well." She slowly removed her gloves placing them into her purse. Raising her eyes, she leaned in to Sarah speaking grimly. "What would you say if I told you that every moment of your life from the moment you were born until this very minute has been a manipulation and very little of it has been real."

Sarah's face slowly dropped as she leaned back in her chair, gaping at Angela with intense curiosity.

"I would say that _now_ you have my attention."

--END--


	33. Chapter 33

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**PART 33 – A Mother's Regret

_February 20th,1987  
__OWI Headquarters – Hartsdale, NY_

"When I look into that child's eyes, all I see is darkness." Anne Larkin the children's psychotherapist told Daniel Linderman. Sarah sat in a chair, her eyes fixated straight out in front of her as they watched her through the observation window. "She does not respond to other children, she never plays with toys. Yet on the other hand, her intelligence is immeasurable; at least by any criteria created for children."

"Wouldn't you say that is quite extraordinary?" Linderman smiled proudly.

The woman sighed. "Well yes, I suppose the fact she is able to perform advanced trigonometry when she is approaching seven years old is quite astonishing. But what I find disturbing is her lack of compassion for human life in general."

Linderman cocked his eyebrow with fascination. "Really? How so?"

"I held up several photos; some were of people, some of animals. On each one I asked her how they made her feel. Every single one of the images containing humans, she told me how she could see that person dying. Yet of the pictures of animals, she responded to in kindness."

Linderman nodded nonchalantly. "So what is your diagnosis?"

"Borderline to mild psychopathic predisposition. This is not unusual for a child this age after the shock of seeing your parent's murdered bodies. However, she does have redeemable qualities. She is still at an impressionable age where I believe with time and treatment she may have the chance to lead a normal life."

Linderman nodded. "Very well then. Thank you Dr. Larkin. Please call me early next week and we will set up a treatment schedule." He turned and waved a pre-teen boy over to them. Speaking in French he asked him to escort the doctor to the door and erase the last three days of her life before sending her home. The young Haitian boy nodded obediently.

Linderman smiled proudly as continued to watch Sarah through the glass. "Most excellent!"

He was interrupted by a timid voice coming from behind him. "Excuse me. Dr. Linderman?" He turned to find a frail young woman standing next to a bespectacled boy, who Linderman deduced to be between eight and ten.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled enthusiastically. "What may I do for you?"

The woman placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "My name is Virginia Gray. We spoke last week about my son, Gabriel. You told me I could bring him in today for an evaluation."

Linderman reached out grabbing her hands joyfully. "Well of course Mrs. Gray! Thank you for coming down." He crouched down to Gabriel's level. "How do you do, Gabriel. My name is Dr. Linderman. Your mother tells me you are somebody special. I am very happy to meet you."

But the boy did not respond. His eyes were fixated upon Sarah who continued to sit in her chair bleakly gazing into vast nothingness. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she wore a pair of blue jeans and a pink sweater.

His fascination with her did not go unnoticed by Linderman. "Gabriel, I would like to take your mother into my office to talk for a little while. Would you like to meet somebody who is special?" His eyes moved toward Sarah. "Somebody who is very much like you?" Gabriel nodded shyly pushing up on the bridge of his glasses. "Excellent." Linderman smiled turning to Mrs. Gray. "Please wait here Mrs. Gray. I will be with you in a moment."

Linderman led Gabriel into Sarah's room. As they entered she continued to gaze blankly in front of her. He approached her carefully. "Sarah? I brought a new friend for you to play with. This is Gabriel." Sarah slowly turned her head to look at the boy, but said nothing. Not taking his eyes off of Sarah, Gabriel immediately went to the pile of toys on the floor. He sat down on the floor and picked up a blue ball.

"Well, I am going to leave you children to play together." Linderman smiled at them, but neither child responded.

He walked out the door and back to the window where Mrs. Gray stood watching. "I don't know if this is a good idea." She watched biting the nail on her index finger apprehensively. "Gabriel is very shy and that little girl seems a little…strange."

"Don't worry." Linderman gave her an assuring smile resting his hand on her shoulder. "I have a feeling those two are going to get along quite well."

As he spoke Sarah stood up from her chair and walked over to Gabriel. They stared at each other as if one understood the other's thoughts. Sarah sat down across from him on the floor. The tension was broken as Gabriel slowly rolled the blue ball to her. Sarah caught it looking down at it for a moment, and then slowly raising her head, the corners of her mouth turned up into an inexplicable smile as she rolled the ball back to him. The children sat rolling the ball back and forth together playing.

_

* * *

_

October 8th, 2006

_Union Wells High School, Odessa Texas_

"So this is what the inside of a High School looks like." Sarah stared unimpressed at the rows of lockers, slamming one shut as she walked by.

"You have never even _been_ inside a high school?" Candice walked beside her looking straight ahead.

Sarah wrinkled her nose disdainfully. "When all of my peers were in their freshman year in high school, I was a freshman in college. Then four years later, when they were getting their diplomas, I was beginning work on my PhD in Ab Psych."

"You are a fucking overachiever." Candice rolled her eyes scoffing. "Think of all of the social torment you missed out on."

"No, think of all the social torment _they_ missed out on." Sarah's lips turned up into an arrogant smile looking straight ahead. "I only imagine what would have happen if the Buffy chicks tried to mess with me!" She shifted her eyes toward Candice. "I would have taken all their boyfriends."

Candice laughed as they began to walk inside the gym. Before Candice could enter, Sarah grabbed her arm pulling her just outside the door as a young man entered from the other side wearing a tan trench coat. They watched as he stood looking around.

"Who is that?" Candice asked staring at him. "Damn, he's cute!"

"Peter Petrelli." Sarah smiled recognizing as Charles Deveaux nurse when she went to visit him for the last time. "He is the son of Arthur and Angela Petrelli. He is not to be touched, or harmed."

"I don't want to harm him, but I wouldn't mind touching him." Candice replied staring at Peter yearn-fully. "So why is he protected?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well, aside from before where I just told you his last name is _Petrelli_, Linderman says he is to be protected at all costs."

"Why?" She shrugged.

Sarah's eyes narrowed irritably. "Because Linderman said so. Any other questions?"

"_Noonan, you out there?_" A voice squelched into the earpiece from her walkie-talkie.

Sarah quietly spoke into her walkie-talkie. "I'm here Sean. Are you guys in position?"

"_The kill squad is armed and ready. I have my team just outside the parameter where Eden and the Haitian are waiting. The others are scattered around the campus. Sylar won't get away._"

"See that he doesn't." She replied sternly. "And remember, the orders are to keep him alive. I am holding you personally responsible Fallon; got it?"

"_Roger. But who in the fuck wants to keep that prick alive." _

"Well, you are hardly in a position to question orders from a higher authority, are you, Sean?" Sarah's eyes narrowed coolly. "You just be a good little grunt do the job you are paid to do and keep your fucking trap shut. You hear me?"

"_Loud and clear._" He replied. Sarah smiled to herself hearing the contempt in his voice.

"Good boy." She hissed into the walkie-talkie slamming it shut.

"Why do you always have to be a bitch?" Candice asked her.

"Because if I was kind and sweet nobody would be afraid of me!" Sarah turned walking outside, Candice following behind her.

Candice fell into stride beside her once again. "You know he hates you."

"Who does?" She smiled complacently shoving the door to the gym open as they walked through.

"Sean Fallon!" Candice rolled her eyes. "The guy you just treated like the hired help?"

"He _is_ the hired help, Candice!" Sarah scoffed then stopped walking, placing her hands on her hips glaring at her. "And by the way, don't think I don't know that you have been fucking him in the observation room downstairs."

Before Candice could respond, the lights went out. They stood still craning their heads around.

"Is it him?" Candice asked apprehensively grabbing Sarah's arm.

"Well if it isn't, this would sure be a hell of a time for them to forget to pay their electric bill. Common." She grabbed Candice's arm and ran through the hall. They stopped abruptly as they heard screaming. Looking at each other, they started in the direction of the screams. As they rounded a corner, they were nearly knocked over by Noah Bennet who grabbed Sarah's shoulders.

"You were supposed to be keeping him away from Claire!" He sneered into her face. "Where in the fuck is he?"

"Calm your ass down Noah!" She retorted. "You go get Claire and we will take care of Sylar."

Sarah and Candice turned and ran back outside. "If she is dead Noonan, I am holding you personally responsible." Noah called after her.

"Well if you had grounded her like you said you were going to we wouldn't be faced with this problem!" She shouted back as they ran off in opposite directions.

They reached the cement risers in the high school courtyard just in time to see Sylar and Peter Petrelli fall off of the back, presumably to their deaths. They ran to the top of the risers looking down at their lifeless bodies.

"_Shit_!" Candice shouted. "Are they dead?"

"If they are, the shit is going to hit the fan and splatter all over me." Sarah stared apprehensively at the bodies. "I think Petrelli is dead. Linderman will not be pleased."

"Should we go check?" Candice looked up at her.

"Um…look." Sarah stared stunned as she saw Sylar starting to move. "How in the fuck did he survive that fall?"

"He's getting up!" Candice whispered in awe as Sylar stood up and began to run limping up toward the woods. "I don't fucking believe it!"

As they followed at a safe distance behind Sylar, Sarah barked into her walkie talkie. "Ok all units, listen up! Sylar is heading for the hills behind the campus. He is injured from the fall, but he is still dangerous. He needs to be captured, but proceed with extreme caution! If fire power is necessary, shoot to wound, do not shoot to kill! He must be kept alive! I repeat! _Do not shoot to kill!" _She quickly switched frequencies_. "_Eden, he is heading right for you! This is going to be your baby! Do not screw it up! Failure is not an option!"

She snapped her walkie talkie shut. Sylar began to pick up speed as Sarah and Candice followed close behind. She turned for a moment and smiled to herself to see Claire Bennet standing next to Peter Petrelli who began to sit up.

They arrived just in time to see Sylar fall to the ground as The Haitian gave him a Vulcan grip to the shoulder. The kill squad came running followed by the rest of the team.

Sarah pulled out her cell phone quickly dialing. "Mr. Linderman, we have Gabriel Gray in custody…Peter Petrelli is unharmed…Thank you sir!" She slammed her phone shut. "Ok team, good work! I am calling this operation a success! Now lets get him to 

Primatech and get this place cleaned up." She turned to The Haitian. "You know what to do."

He nodded and walked away.

As everyone jumped into cleanup mode, Sarah kneeled next to Sylar. "At last we finally meet, Gabriel." While the crew loaded him into a black van and sped away, Sarah stood alone smiling. "This is going to be fun." She smiled to herself.

_

* * *

_

Milan Cathedral, Milan, Italy

_Not So Distant Future_

"Why did you bring me here?" Sarah curtly quipped to Angela as they strolled through the cathedral.

"Because this is the birthplace of my grandmother." Angela smiled almost reflectively. "And I knew we could talk here without Bob being aware of our conversation."

Sarah turned to her angrily. "If this is going to be another attempt to bring me into the family fold…"

"I can assure you that is _not_ my intention." Angela quipped sternly. "I just thought you may want to know some of your family heritage."

"All this time I thought I was of Angelo descent, but I'm really a WOP?" Sarah sighed.

The corners of Angela's mouth turned up. "You are of English and Irish descent on your father's side. But on my side, you are Italian and Polish."

"Great! I'm a walking cliché joke." She scoffed. "So are we getting close to the point of why you teleported me half-way across the world? Because this is getting boring."

"Why don't we take a seat." She led Sarah to a pew in the back where they sat side by side. Sarah stared with guarded anticipation at Angela maintaining the cautious eloquence she was notorious for. But as she bore into her, Angela's eyes took on a familiar character; they were her own. Dark and penetrating; yet with a spangle of something unnatural looming out from them.

"Sarah, you were brought into the fold when you were very young. Perhaps this is not the life for a child, but I do not believe you ever really were a child. You fought and you trained under the best. Your skills were natural and you adapted quickly to the expectations placed upon you." She leaned back in the pew continuing. "Somewhere down the line, you learned to use the most powerful weapon you have; your body. You learned that the male sex drive can be easily influenced by a beautiful woman."

Sarah shrugged with growing impatience. "Your point?"

Angela stared tight-lipped, clearly frustrated with Sarah's impudence. "I am here to give you information that will be instrumental in saving your life. I strongly suggest dropping your adversarial mind-set for a moment and hear me out."

She hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Go on."

"Thank you." Angela responded curtly. "You were the apple of Daniel's eye. He had high expectations for you and you did not disappoint him. But he made a very caustic error in your upbringing; putting your care and training under the eye of Bob Bishop."

Sarah stared at Angela for a moment than sat back laughing. "So this is what is supposed to be detrimental to my existence?" Sarah leaned forward. "Common Angela! We both know that Bob Bishop is a tool."

"We have our opinions of him Sarah, but because of his ability he has been able to make people do whatever he asks by making them very rich." She leaned into Sarah; her eyes narrowed with a cautionary glare. "He is not a man to be underestimated."

Sarah continued to laugh scoffing at her words. "Angela, I don't think I have to tell you what I can do; or what I am capable of. Do you really think Bob Bishop scares me?"

"He may on the surface appear to be a moron. And that is exactly what he wants you to think. He is not a stupid man Sarah. On the contrary he is shrewd and calculating." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "And he knows you. He knows you take him for a fool which will ultimately result in your fatality if you continue to be deceived by him."

Sarah sat back folding her arms in front of her. "Ok, continue."

"Besides our abilities, we have all had to learn to use whatever means available to us to become what we are. Where you have learned to use your looks and your body to lure men into your web of deceitfulness, Bob has learned to use his…shall we say less than elaborate demeanor to undermine people's thinking of him; people believe he is incompetent and that he is not a threat."

Sarah chewed on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "Ok, so you say he wants to kill me. Why?"

"Because as far as he is concerned, you have served your purpose and now you are going soft." Angela replied directly.

She gave a condescending laugh. "How do you figure?"

Angela sighed deeply. "Because you have made two very costly errors in judgment, Bob feels you are losing your edge. Linderman made certain that you would be the best. He personally saw to it that you would receive the best training and education. And you became exactly what he envisioned. However, Bob inwardly despised Daniel; and he inwardly despised you. Every moment he was working to enhance your skills, he was also finding ways to counteract them. He knows you inside and out Sarah. He knows how to kill you."

Sarah sat in deep thought for a moment than looked up at Angela again. "You said my entire life has been a lie. What did you mean by that?"

Angela closed her eyes rubbing her lips together. She let out a deep breath as she spoke. "Your life has been mapped out for you by your father. See, Daniel believed in free will, but he was not above manipulating the circumstances to play it right into his plan."

"Ok." Sarah shrugged. "So how has he manipulated my life? Everything I have done has been of my own doing. How do you assume Linderman has had his hand in any of it?"

Angela looked down at her hands folded against the pew in front of her, then back up at Sarah. "Did you ever find it in the least bit strange that a girl as beautiful as you are only got asked out once in college?"

Sarah rolled her eyes upward in thought. "Well twice if you count that boy my freshman year. We went to his mother's apartment and I gave him a blow job."

Angela pressed her lips together smiling complacently. "Nice; but hardly a date, my dear. However, the point I am trying to convey to you is the entire time you were in college, there were agents near to you at all times. If a boy was seen approaching you, he was immediately seized upon and dealt with."

She furrowed her brow staring peculiarly at her. "Dealt with in what way?"

"Usually by an equally beautiful female agent." She replied coolly. "Of course, that was with the exception of one."

"Randy Paladini." Sarah winced even saying his name.

"Correct." Angela replied. "He had been watching you for several days and even tried on numerous occasions to approach you under that tree you seemed to enjoy studying under, but was always cut off. He was tenacious enough for Daniel to run a background check and he knew that he would be the one."

"The one for what?" Sarah almost shouted before Angela placed a finger over her lips reminding her of the environment she was in. She lowered her voice to a harsh 

whisper. "He abused me and left me for dead! But you are telling me that Linderman not only allowed it to happen, but he orchestrated it?"

Angela's eyes bore into Sarah severely. "We knew even then that you would never be happy leading a normal life, but your time in college made you yearn for it. But you needed to learn this for yourself."

Sarah watched her with keen interest. "So if Linderman did a background check on him what did he learn?"

"That he had been jailed twice for assault and battery on his former lover. He liked his women submissive."

Sarah shifted her eyes around as she processed Angela's words. "And he still allowed him to come near me? I thought you said he loved me!"

"Try to look at the picture from Daniel's perspective, Sarah. He wanted you to give your whole heart to the company. He had dreams of you taking over one day. But you had dreams of another life. The decision to stay with the company for life had to come from you; even if Daniel did have a role in forcing your hand."

"So let me make sure I have this right; from the moment I was born, Daniel Linderman has manipulated every last detail of my life? Yet he allowed me to marry a man that he knew had an abusive past? You do know that I spent several days lying in that field of snow with my body stabbed and my throat slashed? You knew? And you allowed it to happen."

"Sarah, please understand…"

"_There is nothing to understand you insane bitch_!" Sarah shouted as the worshipers in the cathedral turned to look at her. "You knew what he was! All of you did! And you still allowed him to marry me. He almost killed me Angela! Where in the fuck were you?"

"You never were in danger of dying Sarah?" Angela tried to assure her.

"I'm outta here." Sarah stood up and walked out the door in a huff with Angela trailing after her.

_

* * *

_

Dante's Inferno

New York City, NY

"So what do you think their talking about?" Matt popped a handful of peanuts into his mouth, then taking a swig of his beer.

"Probably jockeying for the position of biggest ice bitch." Elle scoffed.

"Yeah? Well it takes one to know one." Sylar snarled at her

"Who pressed your buzzer, can opener?" She snapped back at him.

"Hey guys! Easy!" Niki intercepted. "The last thing we want is to be starting our own bar brawl."

"Well you should feel right at home in here." Elle snorted. "Oh wait! There aren't any poles! Sorry!"

"You fucking little bitch!" Niki stood up heading right at her as Sylar and Matt snickered.

Mohinder grabbed her around the waist holding her back. "Ok ladies. Play nice." Matt held up his handcuffs. "Or I'm gonna have to cuff you."

"Promises, promises." Elle quipped smiling at him flirtatiously.

"You're just a little hellcat, aren't you?" He stared at her salaciously.

"Wanna take me home and find out?" She lasciviously sipped on her drink as Matt visibly swallowed hard.

Mohinder shouted over the noise at the group. "Ok people, we aren't here for a bar brawl, pole dancing or clever pickup lines…"

"Speak for yourself." Elle smirked as the others laughed.

"Are we here to talk about the problems at hand, or are we here to get drunk?" He shouted with frustration.

Sylar rolled his eyes sighing. "Ok, as much as it pains me to agree with the good doctor, he's right. Bob has plans on killing Sarah and we need to keep that from happening."

"Anybody have a plan?" Niki shrugged. "I'm so bowled over by all this I don't even know who to trust anymore."

"You don't know who to trust?" They looked up to find Bob beside their table holding a tray of shot glasses. "Now why would you have trouble trusting anybody, Ms. Sanders?"

They all looked at each other nervously then back up at Bob.

"Daddy!" Elle stood up hugging him. "How long have you been here?"

"I just got here." He smiled. "I thought since two of my best agents, one of my recruits and my daughter could sneak out for a drink, so could I. Mind if I join you?"

They all searched each other's faces then back to Bob.

"Sure, why not?" Matt shrugged scooting over in the booth for him to sit down.

"I must say I am a little surprised to see you here without Agent Noonan." He searched around for Sarah. "Is she in the restroom?" He looked to Sylar.

"Um…no…" Sylar leaned forward looking down at his beer. "When I left her office, she said she had a lot of work to do. These guys were going out, so I decided to crash their little party."

He nodded slowly, clearly suspicious of their congregation. "That is really odd; I thought you two were inseparable…as would be evident this morning." Everyone snickered as Sylar looked straight ahead at him grinning.

"What can I say?" He smiled smugly. "The lady makes me crazy."

"As long as she makes you crazy at home, you have my blessing." He held up his shot glass. "Cheers!" He quickly chugged it down.

"Cheers." They all repeated slamming down their shots.

Bob loudly set his glass on the table with a satisfied exhale then stood up. "Well, thank you for allowing me to join you. But I must get back to work." He glared down at them all. "I trust you will do the same?"

"We'll be along shortly." Mohinder nodded.

"Good." He smiled taking some money out of his wallet throwing it on the table. "Ciao!" He quickly left the bar.

"Shit!" Matt muttered as he walked away. "That was too close."

Niki sank down in her seat. "He knows we're up to something."

"Ya think?" Elle retorted with sarcasm..

"We have to find a place to meet where he won't be able to track us down." Mohinder exhaled.

"The Deveaux rooftop?" Matt shrugged.

"For a guy who can read minds, you don't have a lot of brains." Elle scoffed. "The Company owns that building!"

"She's right." Niki nodded dejectedly. "We need to find a place where Bob won't come barging in on our conversation."

"I know a place." Sylar said softly as they all looked at him. "Gray and Son's; my shop."

"The place where my father found you." Mohinder glared at him.

"Can't we please get past this and be friends?" Sylar smirked tauntingly as Mohinder clenched his teeth together fuming.

Niki stepped between them before they came to blows. "Ok, tomorrow at midnight we will meet at Sylar's shop. Everybody ok with that?"

They all nodded in agreement. "Make sure and bring Sarah." Matt told Sylar.

"If he can unplug himself from her long enough." Elle snarked as Sylar shot her a look.

"Don't you ever shut up?" He shook his head at her incredulously.

"No." She smiled sardonically taking a sip of her drink then leaned back against the booth letting out a belch.

* * *

"Sarah! Wait!" Angela hurriedly chased after her as she stomped out of the cathedral.

"Forget it!" She shouted. "This conversation is over!" She turned on her heel walking down the steps.

"Maya Hererra is dying!" Angela called after her. "And they will kill you. Your son will be raised in the same bitter corporate environment and taught to be the same cold, ruthless soul you have become! Is that what you want for that child?"

Sarah stopped walking and slowly turned around. She shoved her hands in her pockets and sat on the edge of a planter. Angela seated herself beside her.

"Why?" Sarah looked at her tearfully. "How could you allow them to do this to me?"

Angela closed her eyes regretfully then half-smiled as she looked at her. "Unless you have walked in my shoes I don't believe you possess the capability of comprehending my plight. However, as you now have a son of your own, there may be a level of compassion." She looked to Sarah for a response, but she only stared in return. "I had a husband and two young sons. When you were conceived, in order to keep the balance in my family, I waived all rights to you. My son's will never learn they have a sister…" She placed her hand on Sarah's knee. "And I would never have a daughter. The Noonans were good people and I hoped you would have a chance at a decent life with them. Although deep down I knew better. I knew even then they would take you away one day. I have no better explanation for you except that this is what we are."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Sarah scoffed in frustration. "Just answer my goddamned question Angela! How could you allow them to do this to me?"

"Because I was weak Sarah!" Angela shouted to Sarah's surprise. Her eyes began to tear up. "I chose my own son's over you and Matthew. I was powerless to do anything because I was weak against the likes of Daniel Linderman, Maury Parkman and Bob Bishop! You may sit back and judge me…you probably even hate me, but I have paid the price Sarah! I have paid dearly."

Sarah sat contemplatively listening to her then turned to face her. "So why are you doing this? Why is it so important to you that I stay alive?" She looked up at her expectantly. "You have made it crystal clear that you don't like me."

"I may not like you Sarah, but you are my daughter and perhaps I do not love you and Matthew in the same manner that I love Peter and Nathan, but I do love you Sarah." She took a deep breath then turned looking surreptitiously at her. "And that is why I asked Sylar to help me to give you immortality."

Her eyes jerked open in rage. "You asked him to make me immortal?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes nodding slowly.

"What the fuck!" Sarah stood up folding her arms across her chest shaking her head in disbelief. "What the hell right did you have doing that to me?"

Angela walked over standing beside Sarah. She looked at her for a moment sighing deeply. "Because in addition to being able to teleport you here, I also have the ability to see into the future by means of my dreams. I have seen a very cruel world thirty years from now where the company is run by a man named Alejandro Herrera. Those of us with abilities are a dying breed because he is greedy for power; just like his father."

Sarah began to laugh. "So, you made me immortal because of a dream you had? What kind of crack are you smoking lady?"

Angela bristled at her inability to take her words at face value. "Perhaps it sounds absurd, but my dreams have shown me visions of events that have come true. You are just going to have to trust me."

"I'm done here." Sarah began to walk off.

"Do you like what you have become Sarah?" Angela called after her. Sarah stopped walking and turned around. Angela slowly caught up to her. "Are you really happy with the person you see in the mirror at the end of the day? Don't you ever wonder what your life would have been like if the Noonans had raised you instead of the company?" She looked Sarah directly in the eye. "It is too late for you; but it is not too late for your son. He has a chance for a good life with Maya Herrera. Only you can help him Sarah."

She looked down at her feet pondering Angela's words. Finally she raised her eyes looking at Angela. "What do I need to do?"

"As we speak Bob is working on the details of a bag and tag mission. You will be put in charge of bringing a man into custody with Adian Thompson as your partner. You will be accompanied by the Kill Squad and the Haitian. They will subdue and kill you. You need to allow them kill you Sarah. And then you must sneak into headquarters and take Maya and your child and leave town. Everyone will believe you are dead. Bob does not know that you possess immortality, so he will not suspect you are alive somewhere."

Sarah stared at her incredulously. "You mean just leave my life behind? Everything?"

"It's the only way Sarah." Angela told her gravely.

"No." She shook her head in disbelief. "I won't do it. I'm not going to leave Gabriel. I love him!"

Angela closed her eyes pursing her lips together. "You are a beautiful woman Sarah. You will find love again."

"That's not the fucking point!" She shouted. "He is the only man I have ever _really_ loved! Every man I have ever been with or has said he has loved me has always tried to change me, or rescue me! But not Gabriel. It may be a weird, twisted kind of love, but it is real! I won't leave him!"

"Then I hope there are enough souls to console him when he sees your dead body." Angela shouted. "Because even if they are not successful in killing you on this mission, Bob will find a way to kill you Sarah! He knows how and he will not stop." She turned her around so she was facing her. "And if you don't believe me, you can ask your friend Havoc."

Sarah's eyes widened taken aback by his name. "Hav? I thought he was on a deep cover assignment?"

"That is because Bob wants you to believe that." Angela nodded slowly. "But the reality is that Havoc went into hiding when Bob put a hit out on him. Unlike you, he does not underestimate Bob. He knows he is dangerous and has the means and the clout to get the job done."

"Does anybody know where he is?" She stared out in front of her, visibly stunned from the information.

"I suspect Noah Bennet may have some intel on his whereabouts, but I do not know for sure; and Noah isn't talking." She stood in front of Sarah, her eyes with a grave demeanor emitting from them. "Do not make the same foolish mistakes so many of us have made Sarah. He will kill you and Maya Herrera. That child will be raised within the walls of the company to become more ruthless and vindictive than you have become." She placed her hands on Sarah's shoulders. "As your mother, this is the only thing I can ever do for you. I may not like you and perhaps I do not love you or Matthew as I do Peter and Nathan. But I have always had a place in my heart that belongs to you. I see so much of myself in you and I see you about to make the same costly mistakes I have made. Do not let that child be raised by the company! Do not live a life filled with regret for not taking care of your child as I should have."

Two tears ran down Sarah's cheeks. She slowly looked up at Angela, her hair billowing in the cold breeze. "What do I need to do?" She whispered.

Angela half-smiled nodding slowly.

* * *

Sylar walked in the front door of Sarah's loft holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne. He was surprised to find Sarah sitting on the couch, her arms folded across her chest pulling on a strand of hair in deep contemplation. The puffy redness in her eyes immediately told him she had been crying.

"Hey." He whispered gently sitting beside her putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." She leaned in kissing him softly.

He reached over tenderly caressing her face. "Are you ok?"

She nodded wiping away the tears. "Yeah. I guess I've just had a lot to absorb the last twenty four hours."

Sylar sat back against the couch eying her suspiciously. "Bullshit! When I left you just a few hours ago, you couldn't give a flying fuck about your new family, but now you're 

all teary eyed about it? What did you and Angela talk about?" He leaned in looking into her eyes. "What's really going on!"

"I told you what it is!" She snapped. "Now drop it!"

Sylar held up his hands defensively. "Uh…yeah, right! Sarah, I know you! Something's not right with you! Now are you going to tell me what it is, or do I need to call Angela and find out what the hell she told you today?" He picked up the phone holding it out to her.

Sarah let off a vexed sigh. "Look, it's nothing you don't already know. I just found out the two people I loved as my parents were really my brother and sister-in-law. Now not only do I have a mother and three brothers, the man that raised me is trying to have me killed. He also wants Maya dead and he wants to raise Alejandro to become a ruthless killer; just like I was." She held out her hands expectantly. "Anything else you want to know about?"

He shook his head skeptically. "Sarah; you don't cry. At least not about shit like this. You are a hard ass killer for crying out loud! Now tell me what is going on!"

She stood up pulling him up by the hands. "I already told you. I guess it all just hit me." She slid her hands up under his shirt, nuzzling his neck with her lips. "But you know what? I don't want to talk anymore." She whispered into his hear causing his loins to stir. They began to kiss hungrily.

"Is this an attempt to derail the conversation by enticing me with sex?" He asked nibbling on her lip.

"Absolutely." She began to remove his shirt as she aggressively steered him toward the bedroom. They began rabidly kissing and tearing off each other's clothes.

He pulled back for a moment catching his breath. "I thought you were pissed off at me because I was working with Angela."

She rolled her eyes then glowered up at him cocking an eyebrow. "I'm trying to get you into bed so I can do dirty, naughty, freaky things to your body…and you still want to talk about Angela Petrelli?" She finished unbuttoning her blouse letting it fall to the floor and slowly removed her jeans revealing a black, lacy bra with a matching thong. "Surely we can find more…stimulating topics to discuss." Her lips formed an alluring smile.

Completely dumbstruck, he tried to speak, but words failed him. Again she was in front of him, her lips forging a trail from his mouth down his chest. His desires mounted as her hands slowly slid inside his underpants. Using her teeth, she pulled them down then looked up at him smiling as she brushed her hair out of her face. "What's the matter? Did you swallow your tongue?" She whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed in front of him.

Sylar let out a gasp, his eyes widening. He then closed his eyes, throwing back his head; he began to moan as waves of intense pleasure soared through his body.

* * *

Bob Bishop sat behind his desk staring at a photo of Sarah when she was a child. He sighed deeply setting it back on his desk, shaking his head thoughtfully.

A knock on his door disrupted his thought process. "Come in."

"Bob, you wanted to see me?" Adian Thompson walked through the door with a look of apprehension across his face.

"Yes." Bob set Sarah's photo back on the desk. "Please close and lock the door behind you. Take a seat."

"This sounds serious." Adian quipped locking the door.

As he took a seat, Bob leaned forward folding his arms on his desk. "There is no easy way to say this, so I won't evade the issue." He leaned back in his chair sighing heavily. "There is an agent that has grown soft. I do not believe this person is useful to this organization any longer. As you know, we do not hand out pink slips, or severance pay; there is only one way out of this company and you know what I am talking about."

Thompson cocked his head in confusion. "So why are you asking me? Don't you usually enlist Sarah Noonan to carry out these orders?"

As Bob leaned forward Thompson could see the coldness emanating from his eyes. "The agent you will be killing is Sarah Noonan."

Thompson flopped back against his chair completely floored. "Sarah? I don't understand. Even at her worse she is the best we've got…"

"Are you questioning my authority?" Bob's voice took on a menacing pitch that made Thompson's spine contract in trepidation.

"No." He replied trying not to show his intimidation. "If you say you want Sarah Noonan dead, I will do so without fail. But you know as well as I do when she loses control of her power, everybody unfortunate enough to within that lethal radius dies."

"Then I am looking to you to ensure that does not happen. Got it?" Bob sneered.

"Yes sir." Adian nodded.

Bob threw a folder on the edge of his desk which Thompson picked up. "You will be deployed the day after tomorrow on a special ops mission. There is a man in a small 

village in Africa who has the ability to turn anything he touches into water. It is gaining the attention of the local media. He needs to be bagged and tagged before it gets out of control."

Thompson nodded smiling calculatingly. "And the reason we are not leaving immediately is because this is a means to get poor unsuspecting Sarah to where she can be easily blind sighted and taken out."

Bob smiled knowingly. "You catch on quick." He stood up and took another filed out of the file cabinet. "You will be taking the Haitian and the Kill Squad with you as backup. Of course Sarah will believe they are there for their usual purpose, unaware that they have orders to take her out."

"Brilliant." Thompson grinned.

"So are you in?" Bob asked him gravely.

Thompson leaned back in his chair folding his arms across his chest. "Two years ago, I asked Sarah out on date; she accepted with the promise of rocking my world in bed. I was prepared for a night of erotic pleasures only the few and the fortunate in this world had only experienced. But she stood me up. I've been carrying around a bit of a grudge ever since." He gave a sneering smile. "Yeah, count me in."

"Very good." Bob nodded. "Go assemble your team and fill them in. That will be all."

"Thank you sir." Thompson stood up heading for the door.

"Thompson?" Bob called out to him as he placed his hand on the door knob. He turned around. "There is no margin for error. The price for failure will be death. Do you understand?"

Thompson swallowed audibly nodding slowly. "Yes sir."

"Good." Bob gave off a bone-chilling whisper as Thompson left his office visibly shaken.

* * *

Sylar laid on his back; his lips slightly parted, softly snoring as Sarah laid her head against his chest. Sleep was futile as Angela's words played over and over again in her head. She slowly unwrapped herself from him as he rolled onto his side clutching the covers under his chin. Smiling softly as she watched him, then stood up pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of underpants.

She walked into her office turning on the lamp on her desk. Staring for a moment at a file cabinet behind her, she reached into a drawer retrieving a small key which she used to open the file cabinet. She searched through the papers inside, finally pulling out a small manila folder which she removed slowly. She closed and locked the drawer. As she sat behind her desk again, she read the writing scrolled across the front of it.

_Sarah, _

_Put this away in a safe place. _

_You will need this one day to save your life. _

_Charles Deveaux_

She stared at the folder, then her eyes looked toward the bedroom where Sylar lay sleeping. "I'm sorry Gabriel." She whispered through her tears. "I hope you will forgive me someday."

--END--


	34. Chapter 34

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 34 – Exodus

_April 12, 1988  
OWI Headquarters, Hartsdale, NY_

In a small chair in the corner, Sarah sat reading Charlotte's Web when Daniel Linderman entered her bedroom. He stood in the doorway smiling down at her carrying a package with a big red bow on top. A shudder ran through his veins as her dark eyes appeared to penetrate his very core.

"Good morning Sarah." He greeted her cheerfully, but his gesture was only returned with an annoyed glower as she went back to her book. Linderman handed the package to her. "I brought you a little present. Why don't you open it?"

She stopped reading slowly raising her eyes up to him. "It's not Christmas and it's not my birthday."

"You are correct." He chuckled. "But you have been a doing exceptionally well in your training and studies, so I thought you deserved a reward for a job well done."

She glowered insolently at him. "What is it? Another doll? I have dozens you realize." Her face wrinkled in contempt. "I hate dolls!"

Linderman chuckled softly. "Thank I am sure you will find this to your liking." He handed her the package which she took reluctantly. Sarah slowly and meticulously removed the paper from the small box; Linderman was inwardly intrigued how she did not savagely rip open the package like most children.

Once the paper had been removed, Sarah noticed the box had holes in it. She carefully removed the top. A slow smile spread across her face as a beagle puppy looked up at her with big brown eyes, whimpering as she picked him up out of the box. "He's so cute!" Linderman smiled, clearly moved as she hugged the puppy to her, laughing as it licked her face.

"What are you going to name him?" He asked her eagerly.

She stared at the puppy thoughtfully for a moment. "I'm going to call him…Wilbur; like the pig in my story." She giggled as the puppy licked her face. Linderman's heart melted when for the first time ever Sarah smiled up at him. "Thank you Mr. Linderman. I love him!"

"Well, you are very welcome Sarah!" He struggled to maintain composure he watched her cuddle and play with the puppy. It made his next question that much harder. "Sarah." He bent down to her level. "I have a project for you. How would you like to help me with something?"

She stared icily up at him. "Why? I thought adults were supposed to be competent. Are you really so stupid that you need a seven-year-old to help you?"

Linderman reacted at first in astonishment; then burst out into boisterous laughter. "My dear child; your discernment never ceases to completely astound me." He sat down in a chair leaning forward. "Perhaps I need to put it another way. I am conducting an experiment and I would like to test your abilities."

Sarah looked up from playing with the puppy, eyeing him disdainfully. "Is that why you gave me a puppy? Do you want me to kill somebody?"

Linderman closed his eyes exhaling softly, then looked at her speaking tenderly. "No Sarah dear; I gave you the puppy because you are an excellent student. And no, I don't want you to kill anybody; I just want to perform a test of your power to see what your capabilities are." He touched the side of her face. "Will you do that for me, Sarah?"

She looked down at the puppy, then back up at him hesitantly finally nodding slowly.

A short time later, Sarah was seated in a small observation room as a technician attached electrodes to her pulse points while Linderman looked on. She looked up at him apprehensively. "Is this going to hurt?"

"Not at all, sweet Sarah." He patted her cheek. "We are only going to monitor your brain activity. You will feel a little jerk in the places we have the electrodes hooked up to you, but it will not hurt at all."

"Ok." She looked up at him somberly as Linderman left the room with the technician.

As the technician began to run tests on Sarah, Bob Bishop walked into the room with a young agent. "This is the young lady I was telling you about, Sven." He looked at Sarah. "Sarah, this is Sven Johnston. He is going to study you today."

"Hello Sarah." He bent down to shake her hand, but she only stared coldly at him. Sven turned to Bob speaking so Sarah could not hear him. "Why do you want me here with this child?" He asked Bob condescendingly. "I have traveled all the way from Germany for this? What can she possibly teach me that I don't already know?"

Bob placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sarah has advanced telekinesis. It is very rare for a child this age to demonstrate such sophisticated skills. With your interest in genetics and the human psyche, we thought Sarah's case would be right up your ally."

Johnston exhaled hesitantly, then looked at his watch. "One hour." He told him haughtily. "After that, I have an appointment I must keep."

Bob held out his hands smiling simply. "I guarantee you will be on your way in less than thirty minutes."

"Very well." He nodded taking a seat at a table across from Sarah.

"Now if you will excuse me, I will be going to be in the next room." He kneeled down to face Sarah. "All you have to do is what you do best." He gave her a pat on the head as she insolently glowered in return.

Bob left the room entering the observation chamber where Linderman and Maury Parkmen were waiting for him.

"Does he suspect anything?" Linderman asked Bob.

"Not a thing." He replied coolly. "For all he knows he is here to observe Sarah's extraordinary abilities, completely unaware that this is his…_exit interview_." He turned to Maury. "Are you ready to proceed?"

"Ain't I always?" He smiled slowly looking at Sarah. "Damn, she's such a cute little thing. She's going to be one hot looking lady when she grows up."

Linderman slammed his fist on the table. "You will NOT speak about my daughter in that manner!" He leered into him.

"Take it easy, Danny!" He held up his hands taken aback. "I'm just saying."

Linderman glared at him and turned on the microphone. "Ok, we are ready to begin." He turned around looking at the two men behind him. "Perhaps this will serve as a warning to others who think they can sell classified company information to the highest bidder." He turned to Bob apprehensively. "Are you sure she won't remember this?"

He narrowed his eyes complacently. "She doesn't remember killing her parents, does she?"

Linderman sighed hesitantly. "I suppose you have a point." He nodded to Maury who closed his eyes.

As Sarah sat waiting for the test to begin, the room around her went dark. "Sarah!" She opened her eyes. Her eyes lit up as she saw her mother and father standing across the room smiling at her.

She joyfully stood up running to them. But as she approached, she found herself in total darkness, frightened by her surroundings. "Mommy? Daddy? Where did you go? I'm so scared!"

"Why did you kill us Sarah?" She heard her mother's voice coming out of the darkness.

"Mommy? Where are you?" She began to cry.

Johnston watched perplexedly as Sarah sat talking to herself. "What is the meaning of this?" He shouted. "I thought I was here to observe her abilities!"

"Relax Sven." He heard Bob's voice over the intercom. "We are creating an environment for her to react to."

He impatiently sat back in his chair watching and waiting as Sarah continued to talk out loud.

"Please come back Mommy!" She cried out. "Daddy? Where are you?"

"How could you kill us Sarah?" She heard her father's voice. "We loved you Sarah! _How could you do this to us_?"

A light flashed. She screamed as she saw their mutilated bodies lying on the bed. The light flashed again and she could see herself standing over their bodies covered with blood. Johnston cringed as she let out a horrified scream.

And then it began.

The lights flickered like a strobe, then burst; glass flew everywhere embedding a piece into Johnston's forehead. He reached up to remove the glass. He began to grimace in horror as he pulled back a blood-soaked hand. He tried to run for the door, but was unable to move.

He watched in fear as the girl stood motionless, except for a swirling vortex around her as her hair billowed from its breeze. The cold eyes he had looked into only a moment ago were now completely dark and filled with rage. And then the room was quiet. He watched terror as her eyes turned to him; an inexplicable smile spread across her face as the child slowly walked over standing in front of him. Recoiling in fear, he let out a painful scream as he could feel the blood inside his body began to rush through his veins. A dizzy sensation overtook his senses as he felt the pressure building inside his body.

And then Sarah stood covered in blood as his body exploded. Bob grabbed a trash basket and began to vomit as Linderman looked on with a strange arrogant pleasure about him.

Sarah's eyes flashed open. She began to scream in horror, then fell to the floor in a seizure before going completely cold.

Maury came out of his trance. "What happened? Did we do good?" He looked at Bob who continued to hurl into the trash can then looked at Johnston's mutilated body and 

Sarah on the floor covered in blood. "Oh…this is not a happy place to wake up to at all." He grimaced.

"Shut up, you insidious fuck!" Linderman hissed exiting observation chamber rushing to Sarah's side. He picked up her motionless body and carried to the door. Once outside he handed her to a man in a white doctor's coat who was accompanied by the Haitian boy. Linderman looked at the doctor. "Take her and get her cleaned up. She may be in extreme shock, so do a full check up." He nodded and took Sarah from Linderman who then turned to the Haitian boy. "She is not to remember the last hour; you understand?" Without saying a word, the boy nodded and followed the doctor.

An hour later, Linderman stood in front of Sarah's room once again watching her giggle and smile as she played with her new puppy. He slowly entered the room smiling down at her as she looked up enigmatically at him.

"Sarah, how do you feel?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"Fine." She replied. "Did I pass my test?"

"You did just fine Sarah." He smiled touching her face. "Just fine."

She smiled up at him, then went back to playing with the puppy.

_

* * *

_

OWI Headquarters, Hartsdale, NY  
Not So Distant Future

Noah Bennet wearily shook his head to stay awake. He took a deep breath removing his glasses rubbing his eyes, then blinking rapidly. As he was returning his glasses to his face, his cell phone began to ring. Sighing heavily he picked it up. "Bennett!" He spoke quietly into the receiver. The expression on his face softened. "Hi sweetheart. Did you ask your mother? Well, if it's ok with her, it's ok with me. Just remember our rules; home by ten. Will any boys be there? Just be careful, ok? I love you too Claire Bear." He gently hung up the phone.

"She's very lucky you know." He looked up at Sarah Noonan leaning against the door frame. She smiled and sauntered toward him. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when I listen to you talk to Claire, I think of how my father might have been."

He half-smiled at her. "You got the short end of the stick in so many aspects of your life, Sarah. Life was very unkind to you."

"And it's not about to get any kinder, that's for damned sure." She flopped down into the chair in front of him. "But that's not what I came to talk to you about."

Bennet leaned back in his chair staring coolly at her. "I knew there was a more in-depth reason for your visit. Small talk isn't exactly your style." He folded his arms across his chest. "Now what is it I can do for you?"

Sarah returned his stare icily. "Tell me where he is."

"And _he_ would be _who_ exactly?" He eyed her speciously.

"Don't be coy Noah…" She replied with a spiteful glower. "I'm better at it than you are. You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific." He shrugged evasively.

Noah jumped as a letter opener flew across the room embedding itself into the desk missing his chest by a fraction of an inch. Sarah leaned into him with a menacing scowl. "Michael "Havoc" Torres. Is this starting to ring any bells for you?"

Unruffled by her threatening tone, Noah only smiled guardedly. "And what makes you think I know where he is?"

"He wouldn't tell me because of my proximity to Elle; you know as well as I do that Bob doesn't know. So that leaves you and Charles Deveaux and we both know Charles took that secret to his grave."

He nodded slowly. "Let's just say for arguments sake I did know; what do you want with this information?"

Sarah closed her eyes exasperatedly. "Look, I'm sure you can respect that I can't fill you in on all the details. But there are very few people I trust. I include you in that minority; Hav is another. Not to sound cliché, but it could be a matter of life or death."

Noah's mouth formed a straight line. He narrowed his eyes inexplicably as he wrote something on a piece of paper. "And if I did have this information…" He leaned forward handing her the paper. "…shall I alert him you are coming?"

"No." She replied thoughtfully. "The less people who know about this the better." She stood up walking for the door.

"Sarah?" Noah called out after her. She stopped and turned to him. He stood up resting his palms on his desk. "Be careful." She nodded and left the room.

Closing the door behind her, she unfolded the piece of paper and read it, smiling as the code became instantly clear to her. She refolded it and put it into her bra as she walked down the hall smiling furtively to herself.

* * *

Sick from fever, Maya Herrera lay curled up on her side barely able to keep her eyes open. The infant had kept her awake most of the night hindering any chance of a restful sleep or rapid recovery. As she was drifting off, she jolted awake as the door to her room abruptly slid open. She scowled with displeasure to find Sarah standing in the doorway.

"I heard you haven't been well." She stared nonchalantly at Maya. "Is there anything I can do to for you?"

Maya continued to eye Sarah distrustfully. "What are you doing here? What in the hell do you want from me?"

"We need to talk." Sarah walked in closing the door behind her after peeking out into the hall to ensure nobody had seen her enter. She sat down in a chair across from Maya's bed.

"What could you possibly have to say to me that I should listen to?" She stared at Sarah repugnantly.

"Because right now I am the closest thing you have to a friend in this place, so you will want to hear what I have to say." Sarah told her coolly as Maya furrowed her brow in confusion. She continued. "Maya, I know you don't like me. I am lovers with a man you have every reason to hate. I have given you no reason to trust me. But right now I am the one person in this world that can save your life."

Maya sat up staring suspiciously at Sarah. "What are you talking about? Who wants me dead? And how can you help me?"

Sarah hesitantly closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "It's this company Maya; the people I work for. These flu symptoms you're having? You are not sick Maya, they are poisoning you. You are dying!"

Maya shook her head in disbelief. "No! You are wrong! They are helping me to take away my ability and the flu is a side effect of the medicine they are giving me. They aren't trying to kill me!"

"It's a lie Maya!" Sarah almost shouted. "The medicine they are giving you is killing you!"

Maya shook her head horrified. "But why would they want to kill me? What have I ever done to them?"

Sarah leaned forward. "It is not because of anything you have ever done Maya. But you have something they desperately want."

Maya shook her head visibly confused. "What could I possibly have that they would want?"

Sarah tenderly watched Alejandro lying in the bassinette. A twinge of adoration filled her as she watched him sleeping. "They want your son Maya." She replied not taking her eyes off of the infant.

"Alejandro?" She whispered horrified. "But I don't understand. Why do they want my son?"

Sarah's voice took on a poignant tone as she continued to watch him. "Because his mother is very powerful." She closed her eyes exhaling. "And so is his father." She broke out of her spell, he eyes focused on Maya once again. "They want to raise him as one of their own inside these walls where he will learn to be cold. Merciless." She looked down at Alejandro again. "The perfect killer."

Maya slowly stood up, the rushed to the bassinette picking up her son,clutching him to her. "No!" She shook her head tearfully. "Not my baby!" She began to scream. "They will not take my boy from me!"

Sarah was suddenly unable to breath. As she grasped for air, she saw Maya's eyes turn black; tears of the same color streamed down her face. "Control it Maya!" Sarah gasped struggling to breathe. "You have to control it or you will kill your child!" She fell to the floor grabbing onto Maya's leg. "Maya! Please!" To her own horror, black tears fell from her own eyes. But as she looked at Alejandro, to her relief he appeared to be unaffected.

Maya laid the child down in the bassinette, then closed her eyes taking deep distillation breaths.

And then it was gone. Sarah's face was filled with relief as she slowly sat up. Maya rushed to help her. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She took her arm steadying her as she lifted her to the cot.

Maya was taken aback as Sarah smiled up at her. "I'm fine."

"I almost killed you!" Maya shouted tearfully

"Yeah, but you didn't." She shrugged contritely.

"You still have not told me why you have come to help me." She stared skeptically at her. "What is in this for you?"

Sarah nonchalantly returned her gaze. "For me? Nothing. But this is no place for a child to grow up."

Maya folded her arms skeptically. "And why do you care about my baby?"

Sarah's eyes turned again to Alejandro. "I helped bring him into the world." She looked up at her half-smiling. "And I am in love with his father."

Maya folded her arms across her chest. "There is more to this than you are telling me. I can see it in your eyes."

Sarah sat back in the chair. Maya could see her eyes were cold and distant. As she spoke, she could see the sadness emitting from them. "I know you think that I am a cold and heartless person." She rolled her eyes toward Maya. "You think there is no love in my heart; no joy in my soul." To Maya's surprise a tear trickled down her cheek. "And you are right." She sighed heavily. "But I wasn't always this way." As she spoke the corners of her mouth slowly turned up. "There was a time I was a little girl. I had parents who loved me. They were good to me and they always put me first. Everything they did was for me." She reached up wiping the tear away. "But they were not my real parents. I learned that I was a product of a science experiment." Her eyes became cold and bitter as she spoke. "They murdered the people I thought were my parents and took me away from them!" Her head whipped around to Maya. She could see the tears welling up in Sarah's eyes. "They took me Maya! They wanted me for my power and they raised me to be a killer! They turned me into an assassin." She instantly choked up as she spoke. "They took me from the people who loved me to grow up inside these walls and they will do it to Alejandro." She sat next to Maya again taking her hands. "Maya, you have to believe me! If you stay here with him they will kill you!"

Maya stared tearfully at Sarah. "How do I know I can trust you? Why should I believe you?"

Sarah exhaled audibly, baring her eyes into Maya's. "Why would I make this up?"

Maya stood up and walked over to Alejandro's bassinette. Sarah watched her look down at the child; her mind perceptibly conflicted. She raised her hand to her face slowly wiping her tears away as she turned to Sarah. "What do I need to do?"

Sarah stood up and walked to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. "When they come to bring you medicine, do not take it. Spit it out if you have to." She once again looked down at Alejandro. "And in the next forty-eight hours, be prepared to pick up and leave on a second's notice."

She turned and walked out of the room with Maya staring after her with a sense of dread.

* * *

Adian Thompson sat on the bleachers in the company gymnasium watching as Sarah Noonan and Niki Sanders sparred on the matt. He was joined by Sean Fallon who quietly sat beside him.

"Getting your daily dose of girl-on-girl action?" He grinned putting a stick of gum in his mouth.

"If the world was kind and Santa granted me my wish, I would have Sanders sitting on my face and Noonan riding my cock." He turned to Fallon. "But that lucky Indian asshole is getting Sanders curry style and tomorrow at this time Noonan is going to be dead, so no sense wishing what can't be done."

"It serves the fucking bitch right." Fallon sneered watching Sarah flip through the air picking up a dagger then tossing it at Niki who cart wheeled out of the way. "She's been fucking Gabriel Gray! The bastard deserves to die after what he did to Candice."

Thompson choked on his water. "Common Fallon! The woman's dead and I think you have deluded yourself that Wilmer was some sort of celestial virgin! She has been down on just about every guy in this company! I even banged her a time or two!"

Fallon grabbed Thompson's collar. "Don't you talk about her that way, you fucking prick!" He hissed into his face. "I loved her!"

Thompson coolly shifted his eyes so they were looking at his grasp on him. Fallon slowly let go. "Look, I'm just saying that you have some pretty unrealistic memories about Candice. You need to let go of them and move on."

"Yeah, I'll do that when Gray is grieving over his dead lover just the way I did." Fallon stared icily at him, quickly changing the subject. "So are we all set for tomorrow? Are you sure she doesn't suspect anything?"

"She's clueless." Thompson continued to watch the sparring match between the two women. "We leave tomorrow morning at 0700 hours. The Haitian will be joining us."

"The Haitian?" Sean almost choked it out. "I thought he and Noonan had some sort of camaraderie. Doesn't he have loyalties to her?"

"The Haitian is loyal to whoever signs his paychecks. Don't worry; Noonan will be completely blind sighted. She will be dead; Gray will grieve the loss of his dead lover, and for you justice will be served."

"I have been waiting for this day for over a year." He grinned anticipatively.

Thompson nodded than slapped him on the shoulder. "Go home and get some sleep. It's a long way to Africa."

Unaware of the conversation just a few yards away, Sarah and Niki grabbed their water bottles, breathlessly collapsing against the matt. Sarah laid flat on the matt smiling up at Niki who took a swig from her bottle then wiped the water from her face. "What?" She furrowed her brow in reaction to Sarah's smile.

"Nothing." She laughed. "I just smiled. Why do people make such a big deal when I smile?"

Niki gave a short laugh. "Because you don't smile very often. And when you do, it is because whoever is looking back at your pearly whites is usually fucked."

"Good one." She sat up opening her water bottle taking a sip.

Niki shook her head slowly. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Tell you what?" Sarah shrugged.

She cocked her head suspiciously. "Why you were smiling at me."

"Are we still talking about this?" Sarah stood up wiping a towel across her forehead. "Ok, fine. I smiled at you because I like you."

"You mean…" She asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, don't be gross!" She grimaced. "No, I don't want you in a three way with Gabriel! I mean I legitimately like you. As a person; perhaps even as a friend." She sat back down and began to stretch.

Niki wrinkled her nose still staring at her oddly. "What is wrong with you?"

Sarah looked up from stretching. "What do you mean?"

"You're being nice!" She nearly shouted. "You aren't nice Sarah! Now what the fuck is going on?"

"Hey Noonan!" She looked up rolling her eyes at Felecia Jackson standing in the entrance with her hands on her hips. "I ain't your fucking messenger girl, but Bob wants to see you right away."

Sarah rolled onto her feet. "Well if you aren't here to deliver me messages than what good are you?" She grinned sardonically as she tied her shoes.

"Hey you're just lucky I don't wipe the floor with your skinny ass, _bitch_!" She shouted after her as Sarah sauntered down the hall.

"Any time you're ready, bring it!" She grinned then stopped walking and turned back toward her. "Oh…right…you can't bring it cause you ain't got it!"

"Don't be trash talking me!" Felecia shouted.

Sarah got in her face. "Trash is the only language you can understand, sister!"

Felecia folded her arms. "_Don't you be calling me sister_! When I was growing up I don't remember seeing your skinny white ass sitting at my dinner table."

Niki began to snicker as Sarah glared at her. "Hey, you gotta admit that was pretty funny."

"I'm outta here!" Sarah groaned stomping down the hall toward Bob's office. Thompson fell into step beside her. "And what do you want?" She greeted him hostilly.

"Just checking one more time today to see if are going to finally let me stroke those velvety thighs of yours." He replied in an attempt to ruffle her feathers.

Sarah gave a laugh. "You really are pathetic! And why would I want to fuck you when I already have a man who sends me into orgasmic overload?"

"Yeah; about that!" He continued to taunt her. "Since the guy eats brains…and most men's brains are in their pants…when he eats a man's brain does me munch on their…"

Sarah stopped walking and turned to face him with her hands on her hips. "Why? Is this something you fantasize about?"

"No." He reached up touching her face. "But I've been fantasizing about you since I was twelve. You gave me my first hard on."

She shook her head condescendingly. "Well, mentally..." She looked down at his groin. "…and physically you basically haven't changed." She patted the side of his face then turned on her heel and began to walk away, but stopped for a moment. "And from what I hear around the drinking hole you have an ego the size of Texas and equipment the size of Rhode Island, so maybe if you water it a little it will grow." She walked away smiling to herself as Thompson stood fuming.

"Well beautiful Agent Noonan; I tried to give you a chance." He watched her turn the corner. "Perhaps if you had slept with me, I may have spared your life, but now I'm going to have to kill you." He sighed heavily shaking his head. "What a shame."

"It's show time." Sarah smiled to herself standing outside Bob's door. "Game face." She took a deep breath and tapped the door as she opened it. "You wanted to see me?"

Bob looked up from his paperwork smiling. "Yes Sarah. Please close the door and have a seat.

Sarah did as he asked taking the chair directly across from him. "Please excuse my appearance, but I've been working out this morning."

He nodded smiling apologetically. "It's quite alright Sarah because when I tell you what I have called you here for, you will want to be in top form."

Sarah narrowed her eyes staring up at him complacently. "Aren't I always?"

Bob smiled nodding. "Of course you are. Many apologies. But I didn't bring you down here to discuss your level of fitness; I need you for an assignment. You will leave tomorrow morning."

Sarah shrugged. "Well there's nothing like a little short notice to get a girl's ass in gear."

Bob sat down behind his desk. "Yes. I understand it is short notice. And I apologize Sarah. But you are the best I have."

Sarah's eyes narrowed as the corners of her mouth turned up. "What's really going on here?"

He wrinkled his forehead coyly. "What do you mean?"

She leaned forward in her chair. "In the twenty-one years I have lived inside this building, you have never once apologized to me for anything and you have now apologized to me twice in less than a minute. Something's up Bob. Spill it."

He exhaled gulping audibly. "Very well. This is a case I would normally send Elle, Dunlap or one of the other agents to handle. We have a man in an African village that is able to turn just about anything he touches into water; people included. I need a strong team to handle this and bring him back here and that is why I am sending you."

Sarah's skepticism quickly disappeared as she began to laugh.

"Are you going to let me in on the joke?" Bob asked her coolly.

She smiled condescendingly. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you are sending me on this assignment."

He stood up walking to the water pitcher. "I just told you! I need the best."

"I'm not buying it." She retorted suspiciously. "Sending me to a third world village to handle a special with only semi-volatile ability is like sending Aretha Franklin to perform at a bar mitzvah."

"Elle is benched after her stunt chasing off after you with Sanders and Suresh. All of my other agents are tied up on other cases. Bennet is about to be deployed on another mission and Sylar has not gotten up to speed on his training to handle this sort of mission. With your abilities and leadership skills, you are who I need Sarah."

"Ok fine. Now was that so hard?" She smiled slowly as he rolled his eyes. "So what time do I leave?"

"Seven a.m." He handed her a file. "Read this over so you will be ready. Take the rest of the day off and get some rest. It's going to be a long trip."

"Who is my backup?" She asked looking the file over.

"Adian Thompson."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She shouted. "He's a moron just like his father was!"

"His father was an outstanding team player and so is his son! He will be working with you on this assignment and the Kill Squad will be coming along as back up."

"Don't you mean the four stooges?" She scoffed.

"Sarah!" Bob was becoming visibly irate.

Sarah laughed, proud of herself. "Ok, fine! It's only this one mission, right?"

Bob nodded. "When you return, you will be given an assignment more suitable to your skills. I promise you."

"Then I had better get home and pack my tooth brush." She stood up walking toward the door. "Ciao!" She smiled coolly closing the door behind her.

Bob shook his head regretfully. "I am terribly sorry Sarah. I care for you like a daughter, but you have become a liability to me. And now with your father out of the picture, it's time we did things my way around here."

* * *

As Sarah neared her apartment, Angela stepped out from a shop entrance blocking her path causing her to jump. "Jesus! Are you trying to scare the shit out of me, or do you just stand around on street corners doing this all day to when people walk past."

"You almost blew this whole thing right out of the water!" She almost hissed. "If Bob gets the slightest indication that you are suspicious…"

She held up her hand cutting her off. "If Bob _didn't_ get the slightest indication that I am suspicious he would know something is up! Skepticism is my default reaction. He expects it of me."

Angela thought for a moment, then nodded hesitantly. "I suppose you have a point."

Sarah nodded condescendingly. "So how is it all going to go down tomorrow?"

"As you have been told you will be traveling with Agent Thompson and Sean Fallon's kill squad." She sighed gravely. "And The Haitian will be there to nullify your powers."

"The Haitian?" Sarah's face fell. "I can't say we have ever really been friends, but I always thought we had an alliance."

Angela stared at her gravely. "In this company nobody can be trusted. The man who raised you has signed your death warrant."

Her face grew sad. "So this is it. I allow them to kill me and then I disappear forever? No contact with anybody I know ever again?"

"This is the way it has to be." Sarah began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Angela called after her.

She stopped walking and turned to face her. "If this is the last night I will ever spend in Gabriel's arms, then I plan on giving him a night he'll never forget."

Angela took a deep breath, then nodded. "Alright. Do what you must. But tomorrow when it counts, you must be ready. Will you be ready Sarah?"

"Aren't I always?" She smiled self-assuredly.

Angela pressed her lips together. Sarah swore she saw a look of tenderness in her eyes. "Be careful, Sarah." She touched her shoulder than walked away.

As she watched Angela turn the corner, the Sarah's eyes narrowed in defiance. "I'm sorry Angela…but your little plan isn't going to work for me. I'm doing this my way."

* * *

Sarah walked through the door carrying a bottle of wine and a pizza. "Anybody home?" Butterscotch ran to her wagging his tail from side to side. Sarah laughed as she sat down the pizza then kneeled down scratching behind his ears. "What did you do with Gabriel? Is he sleeping again?" He gave a bark and ran toward the bedroom followed by Sarah.

She found him lying on the bed snoring softly. Noticing he was still in his work clothes, she laughed softly to herself as she stood leaning in the doorway with her fingers against her lips. Slowly and quietly, she walked up to the side of the bed sitting beside where he was lying; smiling softly as she watched him; so peaceful. Almost childlike with his lips barely parted as his chest slowly heaved upward, then retracting again.

Sarah's smile slowly faded replaced by a shadow of sadness. "I promise I'll come back to you when this is over." She whispered softly as a tear emerged from her eye trickling down her face.

Sylar began to stir. He blinked his eyes slowly then looked up at her. "Hey." He whispered, wincing as he sat up.

"Hey yourself." She wiped the tear away without him noticing and then scooted in beside him. They began to kiss softly. Sarah giggled looking at the suit he was wearing. "That looks like company issued Armani."

"You think it makes me look hot?" He grinned impishly stroking the back of her head.

Sarah smiled coyly. "I think you would be hotter out of it." She pulled his shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton it.

Sylar sighed heavily looking at her regretfully. "I never thought I would say this; but can we take a rain check?"

She stopped unbuttoning his shirt. "You're kidding? Right?"

He cocked his head apologetically as he stroked her face. "Sarah, I've been training all day. It was brutal! My wounds healed, but I am exhausted! I promise if you let me just sleep tonight, we will spend the day tomorrow in an erotic delirium."

Sarah clutched a pillow looking down at it. "Not likely." She sighed, then lifted her eyes meeting the look of confusion on his face.

"Um…why?" He asked pulling her in close to him.

She stared out in front of her hesitantly, then turned to face him. "I'm going on a bag and tag mission to Africa tomorrow. I'll be leaving early in the morning."

"Oh." He nodded understandingly then looked at her. "Are you going alone?"

She shook her head. "Thompson will be coming with me. And the kill squad. There is some guy who lives in a village that can turn anything he touches into water; horrifically it includes people."

Sylar winced at the thought. "Is he a danger?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not according to the local authorities. He and his fellow villagers feel he is a curse."

"I'm surprised that Bob is sending you on this one." He eyed her suspiciously. "Can't he get one of the lower level agents to go?"

"Nobody else is available." She shrugged simply.

Sylar frowned chewing on his lower lip. "Something isn't right about this."

"What do you mean?" She asked propping her head up on her elbow.

"Let me refresh your memory." He told her sternly. "The last time Bob sent you on a mission, he tried to have you killed."

"I know." She nodded. "And he will probably try to kill me this time. But I can't just tell him no, can I? Besides, he does not know you have immortalized me. Even if he does try to make a hit on me, I'm covered."

"Sarah, Bob is not a stupid man!" He retorted. "If he wants you dead, he is going to find a way to kill you."

"Not if I kill him first." She smiled leaning into him. "Besides, I don't want to talk about Bob." She kissed him softly. "We aren't going to see each other for a few days, so I'm going to rock your world!" She began tugging at his shirt.

Sylar smiled slyly with his lips closed. "Did I say I was tired? I think I just woke up."

"I can see that." Sarah smiled looking down at the bulge in his pants.

"I can sleep all I want when I'm dead." He pulled her in kissing her passionately.

A moment later he sat on the bed with his legs out in front of him while she straddled him; her legs wrapped around his waist as they moved their hips together slowly. He closed his eyes as the waves of pleasure soared through his body feeling her grinding against him. "Oh God!" She screamed as their bodies exploded into a rapturous culmination.

After making love, Sarah laid on her stomach smiling up at him as he caressed the small of her back.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked her gently as he leaned down kissing her shoulders.

"I think it's appropriate." She droned softly as she turned over on her back. She laughed awkwardly as he looked down at her peculiarly. "What?"

He softly caressed her breasts. "There is something different about you tonight."

"In what way?" She whispered smiling.

"It's hard to say." He laughed softly. "You're almost…sweet. And dare I say it; cuddly."

Sarah sat up laughing incredulously. "Me? You've got to be shitting me!"

"No." He shook his head softly. "You are a tigress in the sack, but tonight you're like a playful kitten."

"_Meow_!" She purred into his ear as she pulled him down on top of her kissing him passionately.

He looked down into her eyes. "When I look back over the last few months, I am so amazed at how far we have come together. I couldn't even get you to kiss me."

"Yeah." She giggled pulling her knees into her chest. She sighed looking at his eyes. "I never wanted to fall in love again. But the first time I touched you it was like an electric current going through us. I was so afraid of losing my heart again." She propped herself up on her elbow. "And you never gave up on me. You followed me around like a puppy dog until I finally gave in…"

"Completely eluded that it was just sex." He narrowed his eyes almost triumphantly.

"It was amazing sex." She glided her fingers up and down his arm. "I knew even as I told you it was a one night affair I would never be able to defend myself against you. You make me crazy." She kissed him softly.

"And you have a way of sending me into a pinnacle of orgasmic bliss." He touched her face returning the kiss.

Sarah cocked her head wryly. "And I thought it was because I am the great love of your life."

"You are." He whispered stroking her hair gently then smiled reflectively. "When I was in college I met this girl. I only met her once, but it was the first time in my life I had ever met anyone I connected with. For thirteen years I kicked myself for not finding out her name or phone number. I thought I had met that girl every boy dreams about and let her get away."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "Your declaring your undying love for me, but you're talking about some girl you had a thing for in college?"

"It's all relevant." He grinned thoughtfully. "And she wasn't just some girl. She was pretty and feisty and…_hot_!"

"Is this the girl you lost your virginity to?" She laughed.

"No." She wrinkled his nose regretfully. "I mean I wanted to, but she wasn't ready. So we…well…compromised." He grinned biting his lip softly.

"So what happened to her?" She asked softly.

"Well, my mom came home and almost walked in on us." He sighed heavily. "I shoved her out onto the fire escape and out of my life forever. I thought I had missed my one and only chance at love." He smiled down at her. "And then I met you." He pulled her into a sensuous kiss.

Sarah pulled away looking up at him oddly. "Um…how old were you when you met this…_girl_?"

"Seventeen." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Was she younger than you?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. "She was fourteen and a…" Suddenly he looked at her as if a light clicked on. "…freshman in college."

"Oh my GOD!" Sarah buried her head in the pillow laughing. "You are that nerdy guy I thought was so cute!"

"No fucking way!" He shouted laughing boisterously. "It was you?"

"I thought you were going to fall over dead when I told you I was fourteen!" She laughed wiping her eyes.

"You might have been fourteen, but you were no little girl!" He narrowed his eyes looking salaciously at her body.

"You have no idea how many times I wondered what my life would have been like if I had found you again." She whispered. "When I was married I thought about you all the time! I kept thinking _that guy_ would have never treated me like this."

"And I always wondered if I had only gotten her phone number, would I have become this animal I turned into." He whispered almost tearfully. "I can't believe it was you all this time." He shook his head slowly in disbelief. "Don't you see? We are soul mates. We have both done horrible things; but I really think we are meant to be together. Don't you feel it?"

Sarah looked down sadly trying to hold back tears. "I have always felt it."

He climbed on top of her nuzzling her neck and breasts. "Well right now I'm feeling something…"

"I thought you said you were tired." She giggled.

"I got a second wind." He replied breathlessly pushing himself inside of her as Sarah moaned loudly.

* * *

The following morning, Sarah sat beside the bed dressed in black combat gear watching as he lay sleeping. She stared at an envelope held tightly in her hand then back up at Sylar. Slowly and thoughtfully, she stood up standing at the edge of the bed.

Then quietly leaning over she laid the envelope next to him on the pillow, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye my love." She whispered tearfully. Then turning around, she slowly walked out of the apartment and out of his life; perhaps forever.

* * *

At the airstrip, Thompson stood around barking out orders to the pilot and crew. One by one the Kill Squad arrived. Together they loaded up ammo on the plane.

The Haitian slowly walked into the hanger. Thompson quickly approached him dragging him into a corner. "I want you to keep your ass out of sight!" He hissed at him grabbing his collar. "If Noonan sees you lurking around here, it will all be over."

The Haitian responded with an aloof stare, and then nodded affirmatively before walking to the rear of the plane.

Thompson looked up from checking cargo as Sarah walked into the hanger. Smiling approvingly at her tight fitting combat gear, he walked toward her slowly. "Well good morning Agent Noonan." He greeted her with a lascivious smile. "You are looking beautiful as ever."

"And you are looking as pathetic as ever." She retorted snidely. "Look Thompson, putting it bluntly I would rather get an enema than go on this mission with you. So what do you say we dispense with the bullshit small talk and get this show on the road so I can get home?"

Thompson grinned smiling down at her. "Whatever you say lovely lady." He turned and walked toward the plane. The knowing looks between Thompson and Sean Fallon did not go unnoticed by Sarah as she sauntered behind him to her seat.

Once seated on the plane, Sarah leaned back in her seat with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Let's do this." She whispered aloud.

--END--


	35. Chapter 35

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 35 – Apogee

_Primatech Paper, Odessa Texas  
__October 10__th__, 2006_

"Are serial killers supposed to be that sexy?" Candice sighed watching Sylar sleeping in his cell from her vantage point in the observation chamber.

"He's a killer, Candice!" Eden retorted angrily. "He killed Papa Suresh."

"Yeah, well he should have thought about that before he started driving a cab." Candice smirked folding her arms across her chest. "It's a dangerous job, you know."

"You are such a bitch!" Eden shouted raising her hand to slap her.

They nearly came to blows as Sarah walked into the observation chamber. "Hey!" She shouted. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Nympho Nancy wants to get in the serial killers pants!" Eden seethed as Candice smiled tauntingly.

Sarah looked at Sylar smiling to herself, then back at them. "Well, he is pretty easy on the eyes." She looked at Eden. "What's your problem?"

Eden's eyes shot open. "What's my problem? Dr. Suresh was my friend! Did you even see what he did to that girl at the High School? What about that Walker girl's parents?"

Sarah nodded folding her arms. "I am well aware of Gabriel Gray's resume, Eden. It is not your place or mine to judge him, but it is our job to observe him."

"He needs to die!" She shouted.

Sarah cocked her head glaring angrily at her. "You are hardly in a position to make that judgment. I know for a fact that Bennet told you the orders are to keep him alive. That order comes from the top. It's as good as if God himself said it."

"Can I give him a sponge bath?" Candice smiled salaciously staring at him.

"Sorry honey." Sarah replied complacently. "That's my job." She sauntered into his cell as Eden stood shaking her head.

Candice gave her a self-satisfied smirk as she stomped off. Eden watched Sylar spitefully.

As the women talked in the observation chamber, Sylar's eyes opened. He sat up wincing in pain from the cement block they gave him for a bed. "Another day in cement hell." He muttered to himself as he was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by the lights abruptly coming on. He rubbed his eyes allowing them to adjust to the sudden brightness that filled the room.

"Hello Gabriel." He squinted hearing a feminine voice over the intercom.

Holding up his hand to shield his eyes, he struggled to make out who he was speaking to. "Don't call me that. My name is Sylar." He sneered.

The woman laughed. "That's not what your birth certificate says. It says your name is Gabriel Gray, born in Queens New York in…"

"_I said…my name is SYLAR!_" He shouted; his voice reverbed off the walls like the roar of a lion.

But Sarah was not intimidated by his protruding anger. He began to rage internally by her demeaning tone. "Well no need to get all pissy." She laughed. "If you want to be called Sylar, I'll call you Sylar. If you want to be called _Your Highness_, I can do that too. All you have to do is ask…_nicely_. I don't think that's asking much, do you?"

"Who are you?" He asked squinting into the light. She dimmed the light in his room so he was able to see her. A slow smile crept across his face. "You!"

"And so we finally meet." She smiled calmly. "I'm Sarah."

"I know." He replied, his voice just above a whisper. "I have had my eye on you for a long time, Sarah."

"Really." She folded her arms across her chest. "Well that is quite a coincidence because I have had my eye on you for a long time too."

He sat back leaning against the cement block folding his arms. "So what is your story? Why have you been following me?"

She gave him a furtive smile. "You are here under our control. I think my reasons speak for themselves."

"What are they going to do to me?" He asked apprehensively.

"Oh, I thought I would tie you up and give you a lap dance." She smiled sadistically. "I'm going to be mapping your brain, genius. What in the fuck do you think I'm here to do?"

He gave a laugh. "You're not like the others in this cesspit."

Sarah laughed spitefully. "Oh, I can guarantee there is nobody on this planet that is anything like me."

Sylar thoughtfully walked to the window. "So, you're special?"

"Yeah, I'm special." She nodded intently. "Just like you. Sylar."

"Aren't you afraid when I get out of here I'm going to kill you and take your powers?" He whispered ominously moving closer to the glass.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, the corners of her lips turning up into a sly smile. "You don't want my power."

"Why?" He whispered.

She closed her eyes. Sylar jumped as the cell door flew open slamming against the cement wall with a loud bang. He looked up at her in astonishment. "Was that you?"

"Yes." He turned around to see her standing inside his cell. "Did I scare you?"

"Perhaps a little." He smiled as he turned around approaching her slowly, then stared down at her body salaciously. "You're too beautiful to kill anyway." He ran his finger across her lips, then down her breasts.

She watched his finger trace her, smiling slowly. "Well, if you ever get out of here, maybe when that fucked up haircut of yours grows out, you can call me sometime. You get some rest. I'll be back later."

"Are you going to give me a sponge bath?" He asked her hopefully.

She only smiled and walked through the door. She lifted her hand flinging her fingers as the lights went out.

He was alone in the darkness once again.

_

* * *

_

Sarah's Loft, New York City

_Not So Distant Future_

Sylar awoke to the sound of rain pounding on the window outside. He placed his hands over his ears grimacing from the pain from the thunderous roar inside his head. "Oh fuck!" He groaned closing his eyes in an attempt to white it out.

Taking several deep breaths, the pain finally subsided. With relief he exhaled opening his eyes to the letter Sarah leaned against her pillow. He cocked his head as he reached over to pick it up. "Sarah?" He called out. No answer except for Butterscotch coming from the kitchen jumping up on the bed licking his face. "Hey buddy!" He laughed scratching his ears. "Did mommy leave us already?" He laid his head in Sylar's lap looking up at him sadly. "That's what I thought." He ripped open the letter smiling softly as he ran his fingers across Sarah's meticulous handwriting scrolled across the parchment page sprayed with her cologne. As he finished unfolding the note, a key fell out which he picked up and looked at curiously before reading.

_Dear Gabriel,_

_If you are reading this, than I am on my way to Africa. _

_As I sat here this morning writing this, I watched you sleeping. There was something so peaceful about you; almost childlike in your slumber. It made me forget for a moment about the gruesome mortals life has molded us into. Perhaps I am the only one that sees this side of you, but sometimes when we are making love, it is like the whole world has disappeared and it is just you and me. There is no evil and we have never committed these crimes against humanity._

_When I first met you, my attraction to you was clearly physical. My goal was simply to engage in a night of sweltering fornication. But as soon as we touched, I felt connected to you; like you were a part of me that I was missing. God only knows I never wanted to fall in love with you. Love has been nothing to me but a fleeting, elusive and intangible opulence that has only brought me grief. Perhaps before I met you I kept men at an arm's length out of fear of having my heart ripped out again. Perhaps I have felt it prudent to make all men that have come into my life suffer as a means of reimbursement to a man who once promised to love me only to leave me for dead in a cold and cruel harsh wilderness. Yet somehow in your arms I have found serenity. Contentment. And dare I even say the word; happiness. For the first time since I can remember my heart can trust again. _

_Inside this envelope I am enclosing a key. Yes, it is what you are thinking; the key to my apartment. But also the key to my life; my soul. Unlocking the place where I have fought so hard keep those around me out. I want you here with me, Gabriel. For now and forever. My heart is finally an open door. If you want to take the chance and walk through with me, I am all yours._

_I love you._

_Sarah_

Sylar smiled down at the letter then picked up the key holding it between his fingers. A slow smile spread across his face as her words became clear to him. He turned and looked at Butterscotch. "It looks like we're going to be roommates, boy." He smiled scratching behind the ears. Flopping back onto the mattress, he closed his eyes smiling as he clutched the letter to his chest. "She loves me." He turned to look at Butterscotch. "She really loves me."

_

* * *

_

Somewhere Over the Atlantic Ocean

From behind the magazine she pretended to read, Sarah peered above the cover watching Thompson playing solitaire on his laptop while the kill squad sat on the isle seats talking about which females inside the company they have or would love to fuck.

The common thread between them all was when they would periodically glance back at her; barely able to keep their excitement intact at the imminent moment they would send her to her death. "Fuckers." She whispered smiling to herself.

She turned around in her seat looking at the holding area they believed they were hiding the Haitian. She stood up pretending to stretch then began to make her way toward the back.

Thompson was instantly standing behind her. "Where are you going?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

Sarah gave him an icy stare. "Well, I have now had a jack and seven times three, I was going to use the little girls room." She smiled slowly. "That is ok with you, isn't it?"

"Can I help?" He grinned.

"I don't think you could handle the view." She retorted sauntering her way to the back, then entering the restroom.

Once inside, she removed a dental mirror from inside her pants. She opened the door the door slightly easing the mirror through the crack. Thompson was back in his seat with his back turned to her. She slowly made her way out the door, slipping into the adjacent closet then telekinetically locking the bathroom door, then unlocking the holding room before entering quickly.

Hearing somebody come through the door, the Haitian turned around startled. His face remained nonchalant as he saw Sarah.

"Hi." She greeted him with her arms folded across her chest. "Surprised to see me?"

"You shouldn't be here." He told her coolly looking straight out in front of him

"No?" She held out her hands. "Yet, here I am." She took the seat across from him. "So, I know why I'm here. I know why they're here; the only thing I don't know is why you're here. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"I only do as I am instructed to." He told her evenly. "You know this about me."

"Perhaps." She leaned forward folding her hands on her knee. "But what I don't know about you is the reason you have agreed to come." She narrowed her eyes. "You do know they have brought me on this mission to kill me; or do you not?"

"I have been informed of the reason I am here." He replied composedly.

Sarah shook her head. "And all this time I thought we were on the same team. You were even at my home the night Angela informed me of my true parentage. I guess your loyalties lie with the highest bidder."

"No!" He almost shouted. "You do not understand!"

"Then help me out!" She sneered. "What is it I do not understand?"

He looked around to ensure nobody was listening. "My family!" He responded dejectedly. "I have a sister and she has children. If I do not do as they say they will be killed."

Sarah's face softened. "They have been holding your family over your head as leverage?"

The Haitian nodded. "There is an agent watching them at all times. If I endeavor to betray them, they will be killed. I must do as I am asked."

Sarah turned looking toward the door. "This explains so much."

"So you understand why I must do as I am told?" He implored her. "I do not wish to take part in this. I regard you as an ally, but I have no choice."

She took a deep breath burying her face in her hands. "Ok, you are going to do exactly what they say. When the time comes, block my abilities; let them kill me."

The Haitian cocked his head with uncertainty. "I do not understand."

"Just trust me on this." She told him firmly. "I can't fill you in on the details, but I have a plan." She looked at the door hearing laughter coming from the compartment. "Look I have to get back. Just trust me on this, ok?"

The Haitian gazed at her with confusion. "You could have killed me. I know you came in here with that intent. Why did you allow me to live?"

Sarah half-smiled. "I know you do not lie. I wanted the truth and I got it. The truth was satisfactory. And I am going to need your help later." She turned and walked away as the Haitian breathed a sigh of relief.

As she sat back in her seat, she picked up her magazine and began to scan the pages. Thompson took the seat next to her. "I was beginning to think you fell in."

Sarah slammed down her magazine, her dark eyes blaring at him. "Look what is your fucking problem! I had to go and take a shit! Why is it that every time I get out of my seat you put the goddamn screws on me?"

Thompson held his hands up. "Take it easy Sarah Jane. I was only getting worried about you."

She glowered at him irritably. "Since when do I need you, or anybody else to rescue me?"

"Can't you just allow me to play the hero for once?" He smiled rubbing her leg.

"Get your hands off of me right now!" She hissed disdainfully grabbing him at the throat; crushing his larynx as he struggled to breathe. "You listen to me, you fuck! I did not want to come on this mission with you or the keystone cops up there! We have been on this piece of shit that barely passes for an aircraft for six hours! I hate flying and I especially hate flying with a bunch of pricks I can't stand on the ground, let alone being stuck with over a mile above the earth! I just want to sit here in solitude and read Cosmo so I can learn new tricks to show my boyfriend. If you ask me one more time if I want to join the mile high club, I am going to throw your ass out of this fucking plane! I don't want to talk to you…I don't want to look at you or your boys over there until we land this bucket of bolts! So you just get your ass back to your seat and don't come near me again!" She gritted her teeth. "Do I make myself fucking clear…dickwad?" Thompson nodded quickly as blood poured out of his nose. "Good boy." Sarah whispered sadistically shoving him onto the floor.

Thompson quickly stood up brushing himself off. "You're going to pay for that, bitch!" He sneered.

"Check's in the mail." She smiled flipping open her magazine. Thompson still stood there leering angrily at her. "_GO!_" She shouted.

He turned around stomping back down the aisle to his seat. As he angrily flopped down he was joined by Fallon. "Is Gray's cunt giving you trouble?"

He turned to him, his nose wrinkled in hatred. "I was willing to try and spare her life, but as soon as we get a chance, the bitch is dead!"

"One bullet to the brain and it's all over." He held up his finger mimicking a shotgun.

"Not the head." Thompson grinned. "That face is far to beautiful to go through eternity with a shotgun wound protruding from it. No, shoot her in the heart. It is cold, black and dark in there…it will kill her instantly."

The pilot came over the intercom announcing they would be landing in fifteen minutes. Sarah smiled to herself as she watched them talking four seats in front of her. "Common boys." She whispered to herself. "Give me the best you got."

* * *

"Maya?" She opened her eyes as a feminine voice beckoned to her. "Maya, wake up."

She sat up with a start. "Who are you?" She demanded her visitor.

"My name is Felicia Jackson." She smiled in a way that gave Maya an uneasy feeling. "I am here to help you escape to a better place."

"Where is Sarah?" She asked her skeptically.

"It was Sarah that sent me to rescue you and your baby to get you to safety." She told her. "We don't have a lot of time. Common."

Maya remained defiant. "Why have I never met you before?"

Felicia threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Oh fuck me! I didn't want to do this fucking assignment, but now you are going to make me break out the persuasion tools!" She grabbed Alejandro holding her hand over his head. A strange glow emitted from her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Maya shouted fearfully.

"Oh this?" Felicia smiled moving her hand closer to the infant. "See I too have an ability. I can disintegrate anything I touch, including people! I would hate to have to work my craft on a child, but I won't hesitate to do so if you don't comply. Lets go!"

"No!" She screamed. "Not my baby!" Her eyes began to emit black tears.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "They told me you would do this shit." She removed something from her pocket and aimed it at Maya. Her ability was immediately nullified.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded.

"Oh this?" Felicia laughed. "This is an electronic nullifier. See, we have this dude on staff we call The Haitian. But he is not here at the present time, so this little gizmo does what he can."

"Well, if my ability won't work, neither will yours." She told her angrily.

Felecia shrugged. "No. But this will." She removed a pistol from her holster aiming it at Alejandro's head. "Lets go."

Maya stood looking dejected before walking out the door in front of her.

Outside the door Bob was waiting for them. "Maya, it's ok. We are only transporting you to a place where you will be safe." He turned to Felecia. "I'll take it from here."

Even as he spoke, Maya could see the malice in his eyes. "You are a liar!" She hissed. "Sarah was right about you!"

Bob tried to soothe her. "Agent Noonan is a rogue agent and we are taking you to a safe location to keep her from finding you."

"Then why is she threatening my child?" She shouted pointing at Felicia.

Bob turned to Felicia. "Felicia, is that really necessary?"

She looked down at the child, then irritably up at Bob. "Hey, you told me to do whatever I had to do to get her out of there. I would say it worked, wouldn't you?"

"Isn't there somewhere you have to be?" Bob quipped impatiently.

"Hey whatever!" She shrugged handing Alejandro to Bob. "I'm just a company girl and do what I'm told." She turned to Maya waving her fingers as she walked away.

"Where are you taking us?" Maya asked Bob with horror in her eyes.

"In a place where you will be safe." He told her holding the gun on her. "There is nothing to fear. No harm will come to you and your child."

"Then why do you have that gun?" She eyed him distrustfully.

Bob sighed with vexation. "For no other reason than to force you to comply." He raised the pistol at her head. "Let's go, shall we?"

Maya looked up at him holding Alejandro dejectedly, as she began to walk slowly in front of him.

As they walked through the double doors, Elle peered out from her hiding place; tears were streaming down her face. "Oh Daddy. I didn't want them to be right about you." She stood there crying as she watched him lead Maya away.

_

* * *

_

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Sylar bolted awake to the loud knocking on the front door. "What the FUCK!" He shouted suddenly wide awake. "If I find out there is some kind of conspiracy going on to keep me from sleep, somebody is going to die a slow, painful death!" He muttered stomping to the door and jerking it open. Angela Petrelli burst through without waiting to be invited. "Well come on in!" Sylar snarled irritably as she breezed past him.

"Thank you dear." She smiled curtly removing her gloves. "Don't mind if I do."

Sylar slammed the door then stood with his arms crossed. "Yeah. Even if I did mind it wouldn't stop you." He growled. "Now hurry up and tell me what you want so I can get back to sleep."

She pressed her lips together in a self-aggrandizing way shaking her head. "There will be no time for sleep. There is much work to be done."

"Like _what_?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Like keeping Bob off our trail." She replied sitting down on the sofa; her nose wrinkled repugnantly at Sarah's modern furniture. "Well I can see my daughter sadly did not inherit my taste for classic traditional furnishings."

Sylar glowered impatiently. "If you woke me out of an R.E.M. cycle to talk about the decor…"

She leaned forward; a slight smile spread across her lips. "I can assure you it is the last thing I came here for. I just want clarification that you will play your part when the time comes."

He sat in a chair clutching a pillow. "And what part would that be?"

"That no matter what happens you will not react with violence." She almost whispered.

"I can't make that promise!" He hissed. "If I find out that Bob has killed her, I tear the son of a bitch apart from limb to limb and enjoy every second of it!" He almost began to cry. "I love her."

Angela stood up walking to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Then if you love her, you must allow her carry this out." She told him gently. "You must trust that she is capable and will come home to you alive."

He thoughtfully tugged on his stubble. "When will I be able to talk to her?"

"Perhaps tonight when the mission is complete." She replied grimly. "You must have patience." She lifted his chin so he was looking at her. "Why don't you let me buy you breakfast. I think you need to keep busy."

Sylar cocked his head skeptically. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I am not inviting you to be nice!" She retorted brusquely. "I haven't had breakfast and if you don't have something to keep you occupied, you are going to drive everybody crazy. I am doing this for the greater good, not for you!" She picked up his coat throwing it to him. "Lets go!"

After hesitating for a moment, Sylar finally stood up pulling on his coat before following Angela out the door.

* * *

"How much further?" Fallon asked irritably after hiking for several hours. "My men are getting restless."

Sarah sat down taking a drink from her canteen. "And I thought you were supposed to be the biggest, baddest, motherfucking marines in the valley! My suspicions are correct; you are nothing but a bunch of pussy-whipped mama's boys!"

Fallon stood up angrily pulling out his pistol. "I have about had it with you, bitch!" He shouted at her.

"Ok!" Thompson shouted. "Enough of this shit!" He turned to Fallon. "She's right you know; you are supposed to be up for this type of duty."

"I am up for this type of duty." He shouted. "I just hate carrying heavy artillery thorough the jungle with snakes crawling around my feet."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of snakes." Sarah taunted him. "You become more pathetic by the minute."

"Just give me a reason!" He sneered aiming his pistol at her head as Sarah laughed. "One more crack out of you and I'm going to blow your fucking head off!"

"You can try." She smiled as he let out a loud squeal clutching his groin.

"Oh FUCK!" He screamed. "My NUTS!"

"Sarah, let him go!" Thompson shouted at her.

"Not until he apologizes!" She laughed gleefully as she continued to torture him.

"Tell her your sorry, Sean." Thompson ordered him.

"Go to hell!" He sneered at her.

Sarah stood over him shaking her head. "Oh, I already have a confirmation. I even have a suite reserved. But I think you're going to beat me there." She laughed cruelly as he began to scream louder falling to the ground.

"Ok fine!" He yelped in pain. "I'm sorry!"

Sarah smiled as Fallon fell to the ground clutching his groin tearfully. "There. Was that so hard?"

"Ok, enough with this bullshit!" Thompson barked. "We only have about forty yards and we're there."

"Lead the way." Sarah smirked at him as she picked up her pack, sneering at Fallon who lay on the ground in a fetal position. From the corner or her eye, she could see the looks exchanged between them all. "Sarah Noonan's death scene…take one." She thought to herself.

As they approached the small village, Sarah pretended she did not see the Haitian concealing himself behind an outhouse.

"It looks like you jacked up your directions Thompson." She grabbed the map out of his hands. "This place is deserted." From behind her she heard the cocking of a pistol. She bit her lip smiling to herself before turning around laughing. "Oh you have got to be shitting me!"

Thompson smiled contritely shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid this is very serious beautiful lady. The ride ends here; but you are the only one getting off.

She looked at the kill squad with their weapons pointed at her; especially Fallon who eagerly racked his rifle with spite emitting from his eyes. Sarah continued to laugh. "You _are_ aware of who you are fucking with I assume?"

"I am well aware of your…talents, Agent Noonan." He grinned complacently. "And it really is too bad to deprive the world of such an amazing uniqueness." He reached out touching her face. Sarah slapped his hand away. He leaned in whispering to her. "But you know…all this could go away if you give me what I've been wanting since I was twelve."

A tantalizing smile spread across Sarah's face as she sauntered up to him. "So, your telling me that all I have to do is sleep with you? And I get to live?"

"Yeah." He whispered. "I'm sure we can work something out." He reached out placing his hands on her shoulders before pulling her in to him.

"Simple as that?" She whispered moving in to kiss him.

"Simple as that." He moved his lips toward hers.

Sarah grabbed his hair, pulling him around until her lips against his ear. "You're going to have to kill me because I wouldn't touch you with a ten meter cattle prod!" She hissed than reached up punching him. Thompson fell over in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" He shouted at her.

Sarah laughed tauntingly. "You don't seriously think I'm that hard up, do you?"

Thompson stood up still wincing from the pain. "You just made a big mistake!" He seethed through gritted teeth.

"No." She shook her head narrowing her eyes coolly. "You are the one who is making the mistake." She leaned in whispering in his ear. "You and your band of merry men are going to die screaming."

He began to laugh. "That's where you're wrong. No, Agent Noonan, today is your day of reckoning. We were sent here to kill you. And we fully intend to carry out that order."

He turned to Fallon who racked his rifle as he stared at Sarah intently. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He grinned maliciously. "Maybe I can't kill Gray, but today I am going to kill his whore! At last I will have my revenge!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" She laughed condescendingly.

He whipped out a photo throwing it at her. "I'm talking about Candice! She was the woman I loved and he killed her!"

Sarah wrinkled her brow perplexedly as she looked at the photo, then to Fallon's annoyance, broke out in uproarious laughter. "Just what is so goddamn funny?" He demanded.

She wiped away tears as she continued to laugh. "I wonder if you would have felt the same way if you knew her name was Betty Suarez and she weighed 250 lbs?" She placed her hands on her hips walking toward him slowly holding up the photo. "You see, this was all an illusion. That beautiful brunett never really existed. And I wonder if you would have felt the same way if you knew just moments before she died she was practically begging Sylar to be Clyde to her Bonnie…" She leaned in leering in his face. "…as she was offering him copious amounts of sex."

"Your lying!" He shouted aiming his rifle at her.

"Am I?" She sneered. "Would you like to see the security footage? Or maybe you would like to read the e-mails she sent me about what she wanted to do with him after he woke up!" She shook her head laughing again. "Sorry Sean, but your girl may have put out for you; but she was hardly devoted to you."

Fallon let out a shriek then hit her in the chest with the back of his rifle. Sarah fell over, immediately holding out her hand to send him hurling through the air.

But her ability did not work.

Again she held out her hand to try something; anything. But it was no use; her powers were void.

She looked up at Thompson with panic in her eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"What indeed." Thompson grinned triumphantly. "Sorry baby, but you are powerless."

"I should have known you would have brought your RONCO pocket nullifier." She smiled spitefully. "But it doesn't matter. You can do whatever you want to me. Because you are still going to die screaming!"

"There is where you are wrong, sweetness." He sneered. "The way I see it, your powers don't work…and we got the heavy artillery." He leaned in kissing her cheek. "Goodbye beautiful lady." He turned to Fallon. "Remember; not the face."

Fallon nodded, then raised his weapon aiming it at Sarah. She let out an agonizing scream as he fired a single shot into her stomach. A second shot from another shooter penetrated her lower back sending her to the ground as her spinal column shattered. She raised her head; a spiteful smile donned her lips as blood dripped out of her mouth. She didn't say a word as her blood stained teeth emitted a smile which could only be described as supernatural.

The kill squad gathered around Sarah simultaneously aiming their weapons. Only coldness came from her dark eyes staring back at them as Fallon let out a yell. They opened fire.

Every bullet tore through her body; crushing her bones into fragments. She felt her skin being ripped from the bone as each piece of metal penetrated her.

And then it all went black.

When the smoke cleared, Sarah's lifeless body lay on the ground; completely blown apart by artillery fire.

Thompson stared at her corpse shaking his head sadly. "Sorry kitten. But this was all preventable." He picked up his phone to dial.

"Bishop!" Bob's voice on the other end answered expectantly.

"It is done." He reported.

Bob sat motionless closing his eyes. "I see." He replied gravely removing his glasses. "Good work. Why don't you and your men spend the night; find a pub and have a few drinks on the company's dime; find some women."

"Thanks Bob." Thompson replied appreciatively. "I think after the day they have had they will appreciate that.

"Well good." Bob stared ahead of himself dispassionately. "And Adian…please send me visual."

Thompson looked down at Sarah's body, shuddering at its mutilated state. "Um, I don't think you really want to see this; it is a gruesome sight."

Bob gave a menacing scowl into the phone. "I don't give a fuck if her head is blown off! I want confirmation of her death, and I want it post haste! Do I make myself clear?"

Thompson gulped audibly. "Yes sir."

"Thank you." Bob responded tersely hanging up the phone.

Thompson looked down at Sarah then opened his phone snapping a picture.

"Hey, can you get a shot of me standing next to her corpse that I can send to Gray?" Fallon grinned maliciously.

"Why not." Thompson chucked as Fallon kneeled over her body, giving the camera the finger while Thompson snapped the picture. As Fallon stood up, he spit on her corpse.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Fallon asked gesturing toward her body.

Thompson shrugged. "Do what we always do. Let the cleanup crew take care of it." He looked down at Sarah, shaking his head tritely. "Such a waste. But you got what you deserved." He leaned down whispering in her ear. "Goodnight sweet princess. And the flights of devils sing thee to thy rest."

They walked away happily laughing.

Sarah's heart began to beat.

* * *

"Another ten hour flight." Fallon groaned walking into the plane. "And no hot stewardess to serve me drinks."

"Well for one thing, their called Flight Attendants now." Thompson scowled irritably throwing his duffle bag into an overhead. "But this will give you the opportunity to sleep off your hangover. After all the shots you downed last night you don't need any more drinks."

"Are you kidding me? I was just getting warmed up before you pulled us out of there." He grinned taking a seat. "But I got my revenge on Gray, so it has all been worth it."

Thompson flopped down in the seat across from him taking out his headphones. "You really don't want to fuck with Sylar. If he ever finds out we killed his woman, we are going to be dead men."

Fallon smiled arrogantly snapping on his chewing gum. "Let the motherfucker try it. We'll give him the same send off we gave his lady." He laughed acerbically as he cleaned his fingernails using his pocket knife. Thompson shook his head and plugged his headphones in his laptop.

Once settled into their seats, Fallon tapped Thompson on the shoulder, who removed his headphones rolling his eyes with aggravation. "Is the flight crew here yet?" Fallon looked at Thompson who shrugged. "I haven't heard any activity coming from the cockpit."

Thompson frowned looking at the front of the plane. "Now that you mention it, it has been unusually quiet up there." He stood up heading for the front of the plane. "Frank, are you in there? Get those ladies out of there! My boys want to go home." There was no answer.

Fallon glanced up as Thompson slowly, fearfully backed out of the cockpit. His eyes widened in horror as Sarah Noonan emerged from the cockpit; a malevolent smile donned her face.

Everybody's faces fell in disbelief as she stood there in front of them; completely whole again with her hands on her hips. The Haitian appeared from behind her.

"Hello boys." She spoke in an ominous whisper that made the hair on the back of their necks stand up. "I hope you enjoyed your little party on the company's dime last night." Her eyes grew dark and menacing.

"_Because now…the party's on me_."

--END--


	36. Chapter 36

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 36 – Retribution in Blood

_Company Headquarters, Hartsdale, NY  
__January 4__th__, 1989_

"Now Sarah, we have been over this repeatedly!" Linderman scolded the child while site medics intensely worked behind them to infibulate a man lying on the ground. "You must find a way to control your temper. Good teachers are hard to come by and this is the third one you have injured this month alone."

"I didn't mean to do it." She responded agitatedly. "But when I told him that the Triassic period came before the Cretaceous period, he said I was wrong. And then when he didn't believe me when I told him that most dinosaurs became extinct during the Cretaceous–Tertiary extinction event, I got so mad I almost busted my jaw!"

Linderman shook his head overwhelmed by her words. "I'll never know what you just said. But regardless; this is unacceptable behavior! You are excused now to go to your room where you will remain for the rest of the day."

"But…" She tried to protest.

"Sarah!" Linderman nearly shouted. "Now!"

Sarah gave him an insolent glare, then wrinkling her nose in hatred as she spun around on her heel stomping down the hall to her bedroom; slamming the door as she entered.

Once inside she sat on the edge of her bed slouched forward with her elbows bent against her knees resting her chin in her hands.

Two tears slowly trickled down her face.

* * *

_Primatech Paper, Odessa Texas  
October 11, 1006_

"So what exactly you do around here?" Sylar laid back on his cement slap watching Sarah longingly as she brushed her hair away from her face with her hand.

She looked up from her notes smiling softly. "I thought I was supposed to be the one asking the questions. I'm trying to get inside your head; there's no way in hell I'm letting you get into mine; literally or figuratively."

"It's not your head I'm interested in getting into." He smiled slowly. Sarah could feel his eyes penetrating her as she returned his gaze evenly. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Sarah sat forward in her chair. "Do I look like the kind of girl who blushes and hides my face when a man wants me?"

Sylar stared lasciviously at her. "You look like the kind of girl who can get any straight man to do whatever you want him to do."

She looked at him smiling coolly. "What do you say we get back to work; shall we?"

"Why?" He slowly sat up. "Do you think you are going to be able to delve into the deep, dark secrets that dwell within?"

Sarah gave a laugh shaking her head. "I don't think even _I_ could handle what lies inside the unfathomable crevices of your mind."

He leaned back on the block rolling to his side. "Or maybe you'll find I'm not such a bad guy when you get to know me." His eyes traced her body. "You still haven't answered my question."

She cocked her head with interest. "What question would that be?"

"The one where I asked you what you do around here?" He almost whispered.

She closed the file setting it across her lap as she slowly crossed her legs. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you intrigue me." He sat up again scooting himself toward her. "Not too many people fascinate me, but there is something about you that piques my interest."

Sarah half-smiled staring unflappably for a long moment before answering. "Ok. I'll tell you. We'll start with the obvious" She tugged on her lab coat. "I am a doctor of abnormal psychology. I have a PhD from Columbia. It is my job to evaluate the psychological status of the…_special ones_ such as yourself that are brought in." She stood up and walked to the EEG machine re-aligning the wires as she continued to speak. "When I am not doing that, I am an assassin for the company."

Sylar's face recoiled in shock. "You mean you kill people?"

"When I have to." She replied calmly folding her arms. "See, when you work for this outfit, there is only one way out. We don't offer a gold watch, and there is no retirement plan. But sometimes people decide they want to leave on their own. We have a lot of secrets that we don't want the world to know about and we just can't have people running around knowing our secrets. So when somebody tries to run away, they send me to deal with them."

"So you like to play with guns?" He smiled mischievously.

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "What makes you think I use guns?"

"_Sarah_!" Sylar watched with amusement as Sarah grimaced at the man with the salt and pepper hair standing at the window; his hands on his hips in anger.

She closed her eyes with annoyance as she turned toward Thompson. "_What?_"

"May I have a word with you?" He asked coldly; his hands placed firmly on his hips.

"Only if I don't have to listen." She replied insolently returning her focus to her work as Sylar smirked; a reaction that clearly angered Thompson.

"Are you forgetting that I am your superior?" He sneered through his teeth.

She scoffed shaking her head as she again looked up at him. "You don't seriously want me to answer that, do you?" Thompson continued to scowl as she rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine!" She snarled slamming down the electrodes. She smiled softly at Sylar. "I'll be back to check on you later. Try to stay out of trouble."

"Only if you read me a bedtime story." He grinned.

"Maybe I'll just do that." She replied coolly as she walked out of his cell to join Thompson leaving him with a smile.

Once they were in the hallway Thompson grabbed her arm slamming her against the wall. "What the fuck was that in there?" He seethed.

Sarah looked up at him wrinkling her nose disdainfully. "You either take your hands off of my arm, or in ten seconds the walls of this facility with be splattered with your blood!"

Thompson hesitated briefly, then released his grasp on her. He folded his arms across his chest angrily. "Sylar is a _prisoner_! Prisoners do not receive congical visits from pretty girls. Please remember this in the future." He turned and started through the double doors which abruptly flew shut in his face. Staring at the doors for a moment, the slowly turned to face Sarah. "Ok, I guess this conversation isn't over. What would you like to say, Agent Noonan?"

She shook her head with a smirk. "Well I would like to say that you have a small mind and an even smaller dick. But since you reminded me that you are my '_superior_', I suppose I should refrain from doing so." She sneered into his face. "I know you have this false sense of heightened power and many of the women in this company are afraid of you." He began to sputter, then choke. "But I am not one of them!" She angrily circled him as his face began to turn purple. "And if you ever fucking try to man-handle me again…" She flung out her hand sending him spiraling into an adjacent wall. He looked up from where he had fallen to the floor in horror as she walked toward him; and angry breeze encircling her. "…I will not hesitate to rip your insides out and send them to your son along with some pictures he might find enlightening." She grabbed him by the hair. "Are we clear on that?" Thompson nodded quickly as she released him. "Good." She walked back toward Sylar's cell. Before turning the corner, she looked back at Thompson. "Oh, and let's get one more thing clear, shall we? If I decide to have sex with him, there is nothing you can do about it! Mr. Linderman assigned me to the Sylar case; and for reasons I do not know, _I_ am Linderman's pet; and he hates you." She crossed her arms in front of her. "You really don't want me to tell him about your…extra curricular activities, do you?" Continuing to scowl at her, Thompson did not respond. Sarah smiled. "Thought so." She turned on her heal walking away.

"You fucking bitch!" Thompson snarled under his breath as he watched her walk away. "Someday you are going to what's coming to you. And I hope I am there to see it."

_

* * *

_

Sarah's Loft  
Not So Distant Future

In sleep, he dreamed.

They kissed, softly with growing passion as she reached under his shirt, her hands traveling up his chest as she rabidly peeled it off of him. He closed his eyes as her lips traced him down to his stomach, her tongue caressing his abdomen as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as their lips found each other. Then falling onto the bed, he lifted his head looking into her eyes before burying his face in her neck. His hands slid inside her underpants peeling them off. She let out a moan as his fingers caressed the inside of her legs then slipping a finger inside of her moving in a circular motion inside her moistness. He felt her arching her back with each movement, closing her eyes as he felt her walls throbbing.

And then he was on top of her. Their lips came together hungrily as she bit his lower lip. Opening her legs she guided him inside of her, moaning together as she wrapped her legs around his moving slowly in rhythm together. Thrusting faster he panted loudly as she began to cry out with pleasure. He could feel her legs tighten around his thighs; her nails digging into his shoulders as her body trembled beneath him screaming with pleasure. He closed his eyes releasing inside her, then collapsing against her bending his head into her shoulder.

They lay together basking in the exhilaration of the moment; their hearts pounding together wildly.

And then he rolled onto his side pulling her into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder planting soft kisses against his chest as he held her. He pulled back for a moment bending his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. They began to kiss softly.

"I love you." He whispered stroking her face as she smiled softly up at him

And then she was gone.

"Sarah?" He whispered as she slowly faded away; her scent still lingering in the air.

"_SARAH_!" He screamed jolting wide awake panting heavily as he sat up; a cold, clammy sweat covering his body. To his relief he realized he was alone. Sylar closed his eyes catching his breath before flopping back against the bed.

As he lay there, a light tapping on the front door stirred his annoyance. He abruptly sat up then angrily pulling on a sweatshirt over his lounge pangs as the tapping became louder. "Common! I want to get back to my dream!" He muttered stomping to the door. "Shit!" He groaned looking through the peephole to find Elle on the other side. Rolling his eyes, he jerked the door open. "What in the hell do you want?" He seethed.

"Well fuck you too, asshole!" She retorted brushing past him through the door.

"Ok, you can stop right there!" He shouted holding up his hand to stop her. "I didn't invite your sorry ass in here! Now get out before I raise and lower you onto the pavement ten stories down!"

"Oh my God!" She laughed. "When my sister isn't around to keep your schlong lubed, you turn into a raging grouch!"

He folded his arms across his chest leaning against the doorframe. "Is there a point to this visit, or can I go back to sleep so I can at least dream about fucking your sister?"

The anger slowly faded from her face taken over by sadness. "Please." She implored him. "I have no one else to talk to." She began to sob. "I have nowhere else to go."

Sylar softened as he saw the tears running down her face. "Ok, fine. Come in." He gestured to the couch. "Have a seat."

Elle folded her arms then walked to the couch flopping down. "Thanks." She blinked back tears.

He held out a box of Kleenex which she gratefully took several. Sylar grimaced as she loudly blew her nose. "You want anything?" He attempted to sound hospitable.

Elle shook her head wadding up the Kleenex. "I'm good." She bit her lower lip quivering as she looked up at him. "You were all right about him. I had to see for my own eyes, but you were so right. My father is a monster."

Sylar took a seat in the adjacent chair. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"He took Maya and the baby." She sniffed. "I saw him lead them away at gunpoint."

"Alejandro." Sylar whispered then quickly stood up. "Where the hell did he take them?"

"I don't know." Elle quickly shook her head.

"Elle, he's my son." He shouted. "Stop protecting your daddy! If you know anything, you need to tell me! Think, Elle Think!"

"I don't know shit, Sylar!" She retorted standing up angrily grabbing her purse. "Look, I didn't have to come here and tell you this! I could have kept this to myself and to hell with toxic tears and the brat!"

Sylar closed his eyes holding his hands over his face. "Ok! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to jump all over you! You did the right thing coming here! But if you know of anywhere he may have taken her…"

"I wish I knew, but I don't." She told him sadly. "He took her to the parking garage, after that I have no idea. I tried to follow them, but I lost them."

"Ok." He nodded. "We have to get over there." He stood up putting on his coat.

"Where are we going?" She asked following behind him.

"To your dad's office." He grabbed his keys heading for the door.

"I'll drive." Elle called after him as they headed out the door.

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in Africa

_Not So Distant Future_

"_What…the…hell_?" Thompson whispered horror struck.

She was dead. Her body blown to bits across that desolate African plane inside a village that was long ago destroyed by flood and famine.

Yet there she stood. Her dark eyes staring back at him with the coldness he had come to hate. The chocolate brown hair he had once fantasized grabbing from behind during a night of spine-shattering sex hung like fine silk cascading over her shoulders. She leered back at him with a taunting hatred raging from every pore in her body as stood in front of them.

He turned to look at Fallon who had served his country in both Gulf Wars facing enemies that would frighten most men to depths of terror unknown by the world they protected. But not Fallon. He had stared those enemies in the eye and walked away with their blood splattered across his body.

But today he stood there; his knees quivering above the puddle of urine surrounding his combat boots. His men behind him also paralyzed with terror.

Finally she spoke. "What the hell indeed." Came her lethal sneer just above the decibel of a deadly whisper. "I bet your thinking _oh shit_ now."

"This can't be fucking happening." Fallon managed a throaty murmur. "You were dead. I killed you myself! Your guts were splattered all over the desert! How can you be standing there?"

Sarah gave a sharp laugh as she flopped down in a seat crossing her legs. "Did you ever see that Terminator movie? The second one where Arnold was the good guy and Robert Patrick played the bad robot who was trying to kill the snot nosed kid who is supposed to be the leader of the new world? Well remember that part where Arnold douses him with liquid nitrogen, then he freezes up and he shoots him and he breaks into a million pieces? But then the rescue crews apply heat and he puddles up and the little puddles start merging back together and he's whole again?" She leaned forward. "It was kind of like that."

Thompson nearly stumbled feeling faint from the shock. "But you're not a regenerist. How…"

Sarah held out her hand as Fallon's pistol flew out of it's holster into her hand. Racking the pistol, she fired it into her knee breaking through the cartilage shattering her knee cap. They all grimaced with horrified amazement as Sarah screamed in pain. To their shock the bullet popped out and the wound began to heal. With a malevolent gleam, she slowly raised her eyes to them.

Thompson's face dropped. "You have never had this ability. How is this possible?"

She leaned back in the chair folding her arms. "Well, you see, when you have a lover whose hobby is stealing abilities from others there are perks. For now we'll just suffice it to say that we share more than just bodily fluids."

Thompson held up his hands. "Sarah, we were following orders."

"Oh cut the shit Thompson!" She shouted standing up. "You are just like your daddy!"

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" He seethed. "My father was a great man! He was my hero!"

Sarah stared at him incredulously, then began to laugh.

"Just what's so fucking hilarious, Noonan?" He shouted.

She removed something from her pocket. "I had a feeling you would say something like that." She flung a packet at him which he immediately tore open.

Staring at the contents intently, he shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh, your daddy, who was so devoted to you and your mother couldn't keep his cock in his pants." She smiled slumping into a seat. "Everyone in the company knew it, except for you."

"The only way he would have slept with you is if you enticed him, you whore!" He sneered disdainfully at her.

Sarah shifted her eyes around, then shrugged. "You are correct; it was me that made the first gesture…but only to keep him away from Candice." She leaned forward. "See, you are more your daddy's boy than you know. He was intimidating young girls to sleep with him since the day he walked through the front door! I offered myself up to him to keep his hands off the likes of Candice, Elle, Eden…and it lasted for three years." She turned purposefully to Fallon. "But hard as I tried, eventually Candice went to him willingly." She smiled tauntingly. "She had to of used that ability of hers to make him look like George Clooney…that's the only way I can think she would have slept freely with him without being paid or making him put a bag over his head."

"You fucking bitch!" Fallon screamed picking up a an Uzi and firing several rounds at Sarah.

Raising her hand, she stopped the bullets mid air. She gave him a scolding smile shaking her head reproachfully. They stood staring at her horrified. Fallon frightfully dropped the Uzi.

She turned to the Haitian. "You may want to get out of here; this is about to get really bloody."

He nodded and stepped out of the plane.

With an evil gleam in her eye, still holding the bullets at bay, she returned her focus to them. "And just like I promised, this is the part where you are all going to die screaming." They shook with fear as a swirling wind embodied her; levitating her off the ground, her eyes turned pale as the malevolent vortex overpowering them. And then with a whisper which could only be described as demonic, she spoke. "Who wants to be first?"

Somewhere in the distance a family of zebras stopped at a watering hole to quench their thirst. From far away the screams of death alarmed them.

They took off running as all the animals in the surrounding jungle scattered in fear.

* * *

"What's his password?" Sylar impatiently asked Elle from behind Bob's computer.

"Midas." Elle replied looking out in the hall to head Bob off. "All in caps. You better hurry. When he's on site, he never stays gone for long."

"I'm in." He told her clicking through screens on the computer shaking his head with frustration. "There's nothing here."

"Shit! He's coming!" Elle whispered loudly as Sylar quickly exited his computer than grabbing Elle's arm they scampered around straightening up his desk before turning out the lights.

Bob walked in flipping on the lights, startled to find Elle and Sylar sitting in his office. "Hello sweetheart." He greeted Elle then turned to Sylar sighing heavily. "We will get to the why of you being in my office later, but you being here saved me the trouble of tracking you down. I'm afraid I have some terrible news."

Sylar's face slowly fell. "What is it?" He asked with dread.

He sat down behind his desk taking off his glasses, folding his hands in front of him. "I received word a short time ago that Sarah was killed in the line of duty. It appears we underestimated the subject she was sent to capture. Evidently he was more of a malevolent force than we had anticipated…"

Bob was interrupted when the glass top on his desk shattered into fragments. He jumped up from his chair staring at Sylar who was immediately upon him grabbing him by the throat. "You lying cocksucker!" He sneered into his face. "_She's not dead_."

Unable to speak, Bob grasped for air, his arms flailing about.

"Sylar!" Elle shouted. "Let him go!"

"And what about the others?" He hissed into his face as Bob continued to attempt to escape his grasp. "Are they dead too?"

"Dammit Sylar!" Elle screamed at him angrily. "He can't talk if your crushing his throat! Let him go!"

Sylar stared up at Bob then abruptly released him; a move which caused him to fall on the floor holding his throat gasping for air. Sylar kneeled down beside him. "So talk." He leered into his ear.

Bob removed his handkerchief from his pocket blotting his forehead. "Noonan was the only casualty. The other's were able to make their way to safety."

Sylar's face fell for a moment, then he began to laugh. "Oh common!" He shouted. "Sarah…who can kill by batting an eyelash is the only victim while six normals somehow managed to survive!" He continued to laugh. "You had better be prepared to do better than that if you want to convince me that she is dead."

Bob sighed heavily closing his eyes them removed a remote from his desk. As he pressed it's button, a screen emerged displaying a horrifying photo of Sarah's mutilated body.

Sylar stopped laughing as he stared at Sarah's body on the screen. He walked over to it running his fingers along the image. "No." He whispered. "Oh God _NO!_" He screamed falling to the floor in anguished sobs.

Elle began to cry.

Sylar laid on the floor screaming in torment as Bob turned off the projector. He approached him slowly standing over him. "I offer my condolences. She was like a daughter to me…" Before he could finish he was thrown across the room landing across his chair.

Before he could stand up, Sylar was standing over him. "_You killed her, you motherfucker! You did this!_"

Bob looked up, blood trickling out of his nose. "Mr. Gray, it was nothing but a horrible accident."

"Bullshit!" He shouted. "You don't understand, she can't die!"

Bob returned his glasses to his face. "What are you talking about?" He asked him perplexedly.

"Sarah!" Sylar shouted. "The only way you could have killed her was if you had your men take her out! How could a dude who turns solid mater into water have done this to her?"

"_Leave us_!" They all turned to the sound of Angela Petrelli's voice in the doorway. "I would like a moment to speak with Mr. Gray. Get the hell out."

Bob stood up approaching her slowly. "Angela, this is my office."

"Only because nobody has had the good sense to terminate you yet." She replied icily. "Now get the hell out while I talk to Mr. Gray." Bob stared angrily then walked toward the door motioning Elle to follow. "And don't even think about trying to eavesdrop." She turned toward him. "Because I will know if you do and may God help you if you do."

Bob exhaled angrily and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Angela turned to Sylar. "I understand that you are grieving, but you need to shut the hell up now."

"How could she die!" He sobbed agitatedly. "I made her immortal at your insistence! What good was all this if she is dead?"

She approached him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There is more at work than even you understand."

He grabbed her arms causing Angela to wince. "Is she alive?" He asked frantically. "If she is alive you better tell me right now, or…"

"Or what?" She snapped. "You'll kill me? If you do you will be destroying your only ally and you are hardly in a position to do so." Sylar released her then slowly walked over to Bob's chair sitting down. Angela approached him slowly. "You must understand that at this moment, rather or not she is alive is immaterial. What is significant is what we have fought to achieve." She leaned forward staring at him austerely. "Do not let her efforts be in vain." Angela stood up picking up her purse and gloves.

"Just tell me…" Sylar asked softly as she began to leave. "Is she alive? I have to know."

Angela lips formed a tight line which softened as he saw the tears glistening in his eyes. "If you search your soul, you will find you already know the answer to your question." She turned and walked out of the room.

Now alone, Sylar pondered her words. He looked down at the remote on Bob's desk pressing the button, recoiling with anguish as the photograph of her maimed body come into view before him. He closed his eyes and began to sob again. Then taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and intrepidly raised his eyes to the picture on the screen. Taking his fingers he stroked the image gently, tears falling down his face at the mutilated state her body. Regaining composure, he studied the image intently. "Common Sarah…talk to me." He whispered.

And then his eyes widened. In realization he stared at the photo for a moment before a slow smile spread across his face.

He closed his eyes and began to laugh exuberantly.

* * *

Wearily opening his office door, Bob sighed heavily hesitating before crossing into the dark room. He made his way to his desk, still in a state of disarray after his altercation with Sylar earlier in the day. He turned on the desk lamp before sitting down.

Pulling out his chair he stopped in astonishment finding a square box tied with a red bow; a tag had his name scrolled across it. He cocked his head staring at it curiously as he picked it up examining it. Taking a pair of scissors he carefully cut the tape then slowly removed the lid.

In horror he dropped the box as Adian Thompson's head rolled across the floor. Bob quickly placed his hands over his mouth as he began to vomit into a nearby potted plant.

He was startled as a towel flew across the room, flopping in front of him. He stopped in horror. Looking up slowly he turned to face the darkness behind him.

And from somewhere in the shadows emerged the embodiment of Sarah Jane Noonan. "Hello…_Bob_."

-END-


	37. Chapter 37

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE**

Part 37 – Escape

_Primatech, Hartsdale New York  
March 23, 1989_

From where she stood on the other side of the two-way mirror, Angela watched as Sarah sat with the company psychologist. The girl had electrodes hooked up to her head as the doctor took her through one series of tests after another.

As she watched, her husband Arthur came from behind startling her. "And how is our future weapon coping with all this testing?"

Angela continued staring straight ahead. "She is emotionally detached, psychotic and insubordinate." She turned face him, her eyes narrowing coolly. "Just as you knew she would be."

Arthur frowned as Sarah picked up her puppy hugging it tightly. "But not cold hearted. This could prove to be a problem."

"She is a child, Arthur!" Angela hissed. "She has not become jaded or learned to hate. That will come with being an adult when your dreams are shattered by cruel realities!"

Arthur stood with his hands on his hips nodding. "Then she must learn." He leaned into Angela. "Thanks to you coddling our boys the way you do, that bastard child of yours and Linderman is the only hope for the future of this company." He abruptly turned on his heel walking down the hall.

The door to Sarah's room opened and Dr. Lynch came out. She approached Angela who looked to her with anticipation. "Well?"

"She is an extraordinary child." She replied. "Her intelligence cannot be measured by any of the state of the art tests."

Angela nodded slowly smiling to herself. "This is not surprising. Her parents exposed her to many elements as a child. Her teacher says she is reading at a 10th grade level, she is able to decipher statistics and she is performing mathematics at a college level. She is indeed a special child."

"She certainly is." Dr. Lynch sat on the edge of a nearby chair. Her face became somber. "I am going to be frank with you, Mrs. Petrelli; while testing her brainwaves I discovered abnormalities. There is no reason to be alarmed at this time, but Sarah does not appear to have control over abilities. This could present a problem when she reaches adulthood."

Angela pursed her lips thoughtfully. "How do you assume she has no control?"

She pulled out a copy of a scan. "Do you see these spikes? These are when I asked her questions about her family; where she was born and raised…"

"Well of course she is upset!" Angela snapped. "Her parents died and she was brought to live among strangers! Any child would be angry."

Dr. Lynch nodded and pulled out a recorder. "I thought you would say that. I would like you to hear an excerpt of our conversation." She pressed the play button on the recorder.

"_Sarah? How long have you lived at the company?"_

"_I've been here since my mommy and daddy died."_

"_How did they die Sarah?"_

"_They were cut up."_

"_I see. Did somebody stab them with a knife?"_

"_No. That's for people who don't know how to do it right?"_

"_Do what right?"_

"_Kill. They were killed from the inside out. Their guts were ripped out all over the place."_

"_Do you want to do that to people, Sarah?"_

_(No response)_

"_Sarah? Why won't you tell me?"_

_(No response)_

She turned the recorder off. "This was the trigger that caused the spikes in the brainwaves. Even thought she did not respond, he brain told us a much different story."

Angela stared straight ahead still looking at Sarah. "What do you conclude from this?"

Dr. Lynch took a deep breath. "There is something behind her eyes. Perhaps something she is repressing, but there is a storm brewing in that child's mind. I have worked with criminals for the last twenty years and I am willing to go on record to say that that little girl in there with the sweet brown eyes and pigtails frightens me more than the likes of Jeffery Dahmer and Charles Manson." She turned and looked at Sarah who continued to sit alone playing with her puppy. "I fear that if she were left to her own devices she could become a mass murder of epic proportions that even Jack the Ripper would envy."

Angela turned around looking at Sarah who now sat quietly writing in a journal. With her arms folded she took a deep breath. "Let us get one thing clear; what we have discussed today does not go beyond these walls." She turned to face her. "You will not discuss what you have told me with anybody. Do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely." She answered her soberly. "Will that be all?"

"That will be all." Angela replied with her back to her as Dr. Lynch; still visibly shaken turned and left the building.

Angela continued to watch Sarah. "It looks like we got to you just in time, dear Sarah."

_

* * *

_

Primatech, Odessa TX  
October 11, 2006

"Does this hurt?" Sarah gently rubbed his arm as she removed the needle from the shunt in his head.

"No." He replied quietly. Sarah noticed the sadness in his eyes.

She sat on the edge of the cement block. "You seem a little downhearted tonight. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

As he lay there on his back tears began to run down the sides of his face. "In a minute you are going to leave. You are going to lock the cell again and the lights are going to go out. I hate the darkness." He looked up at her. "I don't want you to go."

Sarah smiled tenderly. "I'm sorry. It must be hell."

He sat up grabbing her arm. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone in here."

She leaned forward touching the side of his face. "I guess I can stay for a little while. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you." He sat closer to her.

"Ok." She shrugged. "What do you want to know about me?"

"I want to know your relationship status." He said slowly. "I don't see a ring, so you're not married. Do you have a boyfriend? A lover?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not married. No boyfriend; maybe an occasional sex partner, but I don't do relationships."

He smiled slowly. "Now you've got me intrigued.

"There's really nothing interesting to tell." She told him frankly. "I'm a single girl and I intend to stay that way."

"Are you widowed or divorced?" He pressed her leaning into her as her face became guarded.

Sarah quickly jerked her arm away and quickly stood up. Her eyes flashed with anger. "What in the fuck do you want from me? Leave me alone!"

He stood up moving closer to her. "You obviously have trust issues." He looked at her finger. "Your ring finger is indented like you once wore a ring. Are you going to tell me?"

"It's none of your damn business!" She shouted. He could see a wind whirling around her. "Get the hell away from me!"

Sylar stared at her in shock taken aback by her outburst. "I'm sorry." He said softly holding up her hands. "I didn't mean to push you. It's just that I've never met anybody like you…I've never felt this way. I guess I just want to know more about you. I didn't mean to upset you."

The wind around her dissipated as she slowly headed for the door. Before opening the door she hesitated and turned to face him. "I am widowed…or divorced…it depends on which story you chose to believe. And that's all you're going to get out of me." She quickly entered her code and walked out leaving him in the darkness.

Sylar closed his eyes sighing heavily. "Real smooth Gabriel!" He reproached himself. "Nice!" He angrily laid back down struggling to find comfort on the cold, hard cement block. "Shit!"

Once outside the cell door she stomped down the hall. Eden fell into step beside her.

"Yes?" She greeted her coldly knowing a lecture was coming.

"He's a killer, Sarah!" She sneered angrily. "Why are you being so nice to him?"

"He's a lost soul." Sarah replied composedly. "Just because he's in a cell doesn't mean we have to treat him like an animal, does it?" She stopped walked and turned to look at her. "And didn't _you_ kill your step mother? What does that make you, Eden?"

Eden stopped walking and looked at her angrily. "It was an accident!" She shouted. "He killed that dear, sweet man with no regret!"

Sarah stopped walking and turned toward her. "Yes, I know…he was like the father you never had!" She stood in front of her folding her arms. "He was an _assignment_, Eden! You don't get all warm and gooey about people you are assigned to! All you were supposed to do was get Claire Bennet's name off that stupid list and get the fuck out! You failed! So don't take your fault in efforts out on me!" She turned and angrily walked away.

"Then what's your excuse Sarah?" She shouted after her as the staff looked up from their work stations. "Is he just an assignment to you? He's scared of the dark so you sit with him and sing lullaby's to him? What are you going to do next Sarah? The next time he gets lonely are you going to fuck him to sleep?"

Eden let out a wail as she felt a sharp slap across her face. She looked up at Sarah who stood fuming. She turned and walked into the restroom slamming the door behind her.

Sarah became aware of everyone staring at her. "_What_?" She shouted threateningly as they timidly returned to their work.

_

* * *

_

Primatech, Hartsdale New York

_Not So Distant Future_

They say that when a person dies, their soul is believed to live on. As Sarah Noonan emerged from the shadows, Bob Bishop blinked his eyes praying this was a horrible dream. Was it all a trick? Had she come back from the dead to haunt him?

It was as if she could read his thoughts; for as she spoke she overtly mocked him. "Do you believe in ghosts?" He looked down at Adian Thompson's severed head then back up at Sarah who slowly sauntered to his desk sitting down in his chair. He tried to speak nearly swallowing his tongue. She propped her legs up on his desk as she leaned back in his chair. "You can save the dialog; your face says it all." She laughed sadistically. "_How could you be alive? You were dead! I saw your body!_" She learned forward, her eyes leered at him. "That's what your assignation squad said just before I killed them all." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It really was a bloody mess; took me forever to get the blood off of me. Linderman would have been proud! I would have taken pictures, but in my haste to leave on my bogus assignment…" She held her arms out helplessly. "…I forgot to bring my camera! Sorry." She slapped her hands on his desk. "You know, for a man who just put out a failed hit, you sure don't have a lot to say for yourself. Do you have any last words before I kill you?"

Bob wiped the perspiration from his forehead.

* * *

In the darkness of Sarah's office, Elle sat in her chair crying. She was startled as the door opened and the lights came on when Matt came bursting in.

"Is it true?" He demanded.

"Is what true?" She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Sarah!" He closed the door behind him. "Is she really dead?"

"Who told you?" She shouted.

"It doesn't fucking matter!" He retorted disdainfully. "The point is I know! Now tell me! Is my sister dead?" She just stared blankly at him. "_Tell me Elle!_"

"No, she's not!" They both turned around to find Sylar standing by the door.

Elle slowly stood up. "What are you saying? She's dead Sylar! We saw her body! It was horrible. She could not possibly be alive!"

Sylar stopped short of blurting out Sarah's immortality, but Matt whipped his head around.

"_She's immortal!_" Sylar heard Matt's voice come from inside his head. He slowly turned to look at Matt nodding in agreement.

Elle looked back and forth between the two. "Ok, what's going on? You two are up to something; I can tell!"

Before Sylar could respond Matt interceded. "We can go over all this later! But if Sarah is alive…" He turned to Elle. "…then your dad is in deep shit!"

"I hope she paints the walls with his guts!" Elle shouted. "Sylar, we need to…"

But Sylar was gone. They heard his footsteps running down the hall to Bob's office.

* * *

Bob finally recovered enough to speak. "Sarah! Thank God!" He held out his arms to her.

Before he could come near her he was flung into the wall then fell to the floor. "If you're going to be idiotic enough to put a hit out on me, don't be so arrogant to offend me with a bold faced lie!" She shouted standing up. "You may be in charge, but you are nothing but a sniveling weasel!" She stood over him as he backed away from her. "A tool! Whoever put you in charge of this organization was a moron!"

"Sarah…I…" He tried to speak, but a paperweight flew off his desk barely missing him.

"You are _pathetic_!" She screamed making him cower.

"Sarah, I raised you!" He pleaded with a hoarse whisper. "I loved you like a daughter!"

"_AFTER YOU KILLED MY PARENTS_!" She shouted.

"I didn't kill them!" He implored her. "I had nothing to do with it! You have to believe me!"

Sarah cocked her head baring her eyes into him. "You aren't the one calling the shots, are you?" She stood over him. "You're only a puppet!" She whispered with grim realization. "Who is pulling your strings?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" He stammered nervously.

"You tell me!" She hissed venomously as Bob began to choke. "TELL ME!" She slapped him across both sides of the face cutting him as he cried out in pain. Extending her hand she raised him off the floor as he flailed about. "_Who are you working for? Whose bitch are you?_" She flung her fingers outward sending him spiraling into his desk screaming.

With his face soaked in blood, Bob looked up at Sarah. His glasses had broken leaving fragments embedded in his face and forehead. "S…Sarah! N…Nobody put a hit on ya…you!" He pleaded with her breathlessly holding his side.

"_LIAR_!" She screamed as the contents of his bookshelf flew off the shelf pummeling straight at him.

Bob braced himself for the blow…just as the books froze in motion.

Sarah whipped her head around as Elle, Matt and Sylar burst through the door.

"DADDY!" Elle screamed running to him. She knelt down beside him looking up at Sarah. "Sarah! Please stop! I know you're angry. I am too, but he's my father!"

"This doesn't concern you, Elle!" She retorted through gritted teeth. "Now get away from him; because I am going to kill him. I don't want to kill you, but right now I have no problem taking collateral damage."

"Sarah! This pile of horse excrement isn't worth it!" Matt told her gently. "And I know you don't want to kill Elle. You don't want to kill any of us!"

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"What about me, Sarah?" She stopped then turned to face Sylar who smiled adoringly at her. "Am I collateral damage?"

"Gabriel." She whispered tearfully.

He pulled her into his arms holding onto her tightly. "Oh God! I thought I had lost you forever!"

She looked up at him shaking her head. "You shouldn't be here!" She looked at Matt and Elle. "None of you should be here! This isn't your fight!"

Sylar turned her around to face him. "Baby, I thought you were dead! And now you are here; alive!"

She smiled knowingly at him. "You got my message then."

"A figure eight in the sand." He raised his eyebrow with a sly grin. "You clever girl!"

"I knew you would look for a sign." She stood on her tiptoes kissing him softly.

He pulled her in kissing her passionately. The pulled away for a moment looking into each other's eyes. "Don't you ever leave me again!"

Sarah backed away shaking her head. But before she could speak, she felt the cold, hard steel pressed against the back of her head and the cocking of a trigger ringing through her ears. "Checkmate!" He whispered into Sarah's ear. She gasped in fear. "And all of the sudden you aren't feeling in control, are you?"

"Daddy?" Elle cried out. "What are you doing?"

"I am doing what I have trusted others to take care of but have failed me every time!" He shouted then looked at Sarah. "You have become my Achilles heel and it is time that you were..." Before he could react he grabbed his chest crying out in pain.

Sarah's eyes grew dark and foreboding as the air began to swirl around her. "You should have shot me when you had the chance you pathetic fuck!" She laughed caustically. "Now tell me who you're working for!"

Matt and Sylar looked at her oddly. "He's working for somebody?" Matt asked perplexedly.

Bob screamed out loud. "Elle! Help me!"

"I think you better tell her what she wants to know." Sylar smirked at him. "Because this is only going to get worse before it gets better." He leaned down to his face. "Trust me…I know."

Matt shot him a repugnant scowl as his voice echoed in Sylar's head again. "_So…your both immortal and you use her gift as a weird sex game?_" Sylar shrugged contritely as Matt wrinkled his nose in disgust. _"That's sick!"_

Sylar rolled his eyes groaning. "I bet sometimes your mind reading shows you things you really just don't want to know about."

"Yeah…" He nodded quickly. "I'm going to need a brain bleach after this."

"Um…hello!" Elle shouted. "Dying dad! You guys want to stop with the mind-fuckery try to talk her out of this?"

"Oh…um…Sarah…don't…stop!" Sylar snickered nonchalantly then shrugged. "Well, I'm tapped…anybody else want to give it a try?"

Elle gave him a frustrated glower.

Sarah paused as she heard Matt's voice. "_Sarah! Stop it! Please!" _She searched his eyes which seemed to be penetrating her head_. "You're killing him! Sarah, I know you really don't want to do this. I know you have done a lot of terrible things…all of us have. But I know you don't want to do this. You will let him go now, Sarah. Let him go._"

Sarah hesitated for a moment looking at Bob who continued to clutch his chest in agony. She closed her eyes as the breeze died down and her eyes returned to normal. She turned away folding her arms across her chest. Bob collapsed on the floor as Elle went to him dabbing his face with a damp cloth.

Sarah watched Elle tend to her father in disbelief. She shook her head slowly. "Why do you defend him, Elle? He treats you like shit!"

"He's my father, Sarah!" Elle replied tearfully. "He's all I have."

"Elle…" Sarah said softly. "He nearly killed you by testing the boundaries of your ability. Every time you collapsed from exhaustion, he made you stand up again and carry on. He knew you were in pain…he knew you were dying; but he said my daughter is strong! She can do this!" Elle looked at Bob as Sarah continued to speak. "He has made you feel that you are a screw up! He treats you like an invalid!" She stepped closer to her. "What did he tell you about Havoc?"

"Shut up Sarah!" Bob shouted.

"He told you that Hav was on a deep cover assignment…didn't he?" She leered down at Bob as she spoke. "That was a lie! He put a hit out on him when he got too good at his job just like he did to me! He wanted you away from him, so he convinced everybody, including you that you are crazy. You are not crazy Elle! I have watched you for the last few days and when he is not standing behind you with his voice in your head, you are a capable, savvy woman! Hav told me this once. I didn't believe him, but now I know he was right. He needs you to be weak so he can feel strong! That is why he took Havoc away from you because he knows this."

Elle looked up at her father tearfully. "Daddy?" She whispered in disbelief. "Is she telling the truth?"

Bob started to speak, but was cut off by Matt. "Yes…she is." He looked at Bob. "And he knows it."

Elle's face crumpled as the reality set in. She stood up and backed away from Bob.. "Daddy! My God!" She buried her face in her hands sobbing than stood up, her fists clenched in rage. "You tried to kill him!" She screamed. "I loved him! And you took him away from me! I thought you had taken him away from me and gave him to Sarah! You wanted me to hate her! Ever since she came to live with us you have pit us against each other! She was never my enemy…YOU WERE! And you tried to kill the only man I have ever loved!"

Bob reached out his hands to her. "Elle…sweetheart. You are my little girl! I love you! I would never try to hurt you!"

"Save it Bob!" Sylar who was clearly amused shook his head. "Whatever you say to try to fix this is just going to make you look more idiotic than you already are."

Sarah walked over to Bob and stood over him. "He's right." She nodded condescendingly. "And now that your world has come crashing down upon you, why don't you be a good little boy and tell me where Maya Herrera is."

Bob took a deep breath. "She is somewhere safe."

She knelt down over him. "Well that is something she does not have in common with _you_." She stood up and kicked him across the face. "Do you want me to keep going, or are you going to tell me?"

Bob closed his eyes then shook his head. "No. You can do whatever you want to me, but I will not disclose her location to you."

"Level Eleven, Cell C7!" Matt blurted out as they all turned to him. "She is set to be exterminated within the hour and the baby is going to be put up for adoption."

They all turned to Bob who sighed dejectedly. "Shit." He muttered under his breath.

Matt continued. "He is being adopted by Agents Gael Cruz and Bianca Karina. They are getting married next week and they are going to take him in."

"You piece of shit!" She sneered. "You are doing the same thing you did to me." She started to raise her hand, but Sylar grabbed her wrist.

"Sarah." He said softly. "We can take care of him later. But right now we need to take care of Maya…and our son."

Sarah slowly lowered her hand. "Your right." She turned to Elle and Parkman. "Stay here with him! Don't let him out of here."

"He won't be going anywhere." Matt took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to the chair.

Elle smiled coyly at him. "Maybe we can get together later and you can show me how to use those."

Matt smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

Sylar and Sarah ran through the halls until they reached the security doors. "I didn't know there was a Level Eleven." Sylar said as Sarah punched in the code.

She paused for a moment before going inside. "I did." She opened the door and ran inside followed by Sylar. "This was where I stayed in solitary after Linderman brought me back here." But before continuing through the doors, she stopped and looked up at him half-smiling. There were tears in her eyes. "I know I don't say it very often; but I love you."

He smiled slowly then leaned in to kiss her. "And I love you." He whispered as they kissed passionately.

She pulled back bending her forehead against his. "And thank you for the way you persisted to chase after me; even though I told you not to bother. I have never been a picket fence kind of girl, but you made me feel safe enough to love." They continued to kiss.

Sylar pulled back as her words began to sink in. He cocked his head bewildered laughing softly. "You're making this sound so final. Why are you telling me all this?"

She looked down at her feet. "Because it has to end." She raised her eyes to look at him; there were tears streaming down her face. "In a few minutes you will forget this moment; you will think I'm dead. I'm so sorry."

His eyes reflected the shock from her words. "What are you saying?"

Sarah took his hands. "Gabriel, there is more to this than either of us realize. Bob may want me dead, but he is only the blunt instrument; there is somebody else holding the handle. We are facing an unseen enemy and the world has to think that I am dead." She touched his face gently. "Including you." She leaned in kissing him passionately one last time. "Good bye Gabriel." She whispered.

Before Sylar could respond he felt a hand grip the back of his neck. Sarah placed her hands over her face sobbing as she watched him fall to the floor unconscious.

The Haitian looked at her with concern. "You do not have to do this."

She shook her head. "It's the way it has to be. He must think I am dead." She turned to look at him. "The world cannot know I am alive until I can figure out who wants me dead and how to take them down."

He nodded obediently. "How much do you want him to forget?"

She watched him lying there as she tried to regain her poise. "Take it back to the moment where they learned I was dead. All of them. And destroy any evidence that contradicts otherwise, including the surveillance feed."

The Hatian gave a comprehensive nod then placed his hands over Sylar's forehead.

After one last look, Sarah ran through the door into the block looking for Maya's cell. As she rounded the corner, she came face to face with Angela.

"So this is it." Angela's face was grave.

"This is why you had Gabriel give me immortality." She gave a hoarse whisper as Angela nodded. "I just don't know how."

The corners of Angela's lips turned up. "Gabriel has the gift of transporting abilities from one person to another. He just does not realize it yet. What method he used that night I am not certain. But it was all part of the plan."

She nodded slowly. "Who else will know I am alive?"

She folded her arms and paced thoughtfully. "Besides myself and The Haitian only Noah Bennet. But for plausible deniability purposes only I will know your whereabouts."

She took a deep breath then shook her head. "Havoc won't be very receptive, will he?"

"Most likely not." Angela replied coolly. "He has worked hard to cover his tracks all these years. He is liable to be bitter; and I don't recall you being the best of friends."

"Well neither one of us is exactly the warm fuzzy type." She scoffed. "We have tried to kill each other, but somewhere in the middle we have developed a healthy respect and understanding of each other."

"Well, I hope it's enough." Angela replied then looked at her watch. "You don't have much time. Go get Maya and get as far and fast away from here as you can. Your plane will be waiting to take you."

She nodded as she started to run, but then stopped in her tracks. Angela was surprised when she turned to her to find tears in her eyes. "Take care of them." She implored her with her voice breaking. "I didn't get a chance to know my brother. Nobody will be here for Elle…please don't let Bob fuck with her anymore. And Gabriel…"

"You will be back, dear." Angela told her affirmatively. "One way or another. But I will see to it that they will be alright."

Sarah half-smiled gratefully and continued to run. She finally found Maya's cell and quickly punched in the key code.

Maya jumped as Sarah burst through the door tossing some clothes at her. "Get dressed! We're getting out of here!"

She sat up looking at Sarah fearfully. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'll explain later." She rushed around gathering up Alejandro's clothes, bottles and diapers. "We are taking your baby and leaving the country."

Maya quickly dressed. "He had a gun! He came and took us here telling me it was for my own safety." She began to sob. "I was so frightened."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ok…let's get something straight right now! We are going to be traveling a long way to get where we are going! I am NOT a patient kind of girl; in fact, I am what you would call a _perra_ and if I have to listen to your irritating whining the entire trip, I am going to through your drama queen ass off that plane into the ocean to be eaten alive by sharks! Are we clear on that?" Maya looked at her taken aback, but nodded quickly. Sarah smiled handing her Alejandro. "Good! Let's go."

As they ran through the halls nearing an exit, three guards were upon them shooting. "They are going to kill us!" Maya shouted. But as she turned around they lay on the ground dead as Sarah smiled arrogantly. "Did you do this?"

Sarah gave a short laugh. "You think I'm going to let a few boys with guns ruin my day? All they do is piss me off!" Sarah opened the door and grabbing Maya's wrist ran outside to a nearby car.

As Sarah searched under the hood for a set of keys, Maya scooted into the driver's seat. "Por favor…allow me." She reached under the steering column connecting wires which emitted a spark. The car started right up. Maya smiled up at her and scooted into the passenger seat.

Sarah shook her head laughing as she sat in the driver's seat. "You could prove useful to me after all."

"So where are we going?" Maya asked buckling herself up.

Sarah turned to her smiling. "Somewhere warm and surrounded by lots water. I hope you packed your bikini."

She put the car in drive and drove off into the night.

--END--


	38. Chapter 38

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 38 – State of Havoc

_Primatech, Odessa TX  
October 12, 2006_

A loud blast awoke Sarah who had fallen asleep in her office. "What the hell?" She whispered quickly checking her watch. Three p.m.

She jumped up from the couch as she threw on her shoes running out the door nearly crashing into Noah Bennet.

"What the hell was that?" He asked with an agitated tone.

"I have no idea, but it sounded like it came from the back cell blocks." She pointed toward the back of the warehouse.

"Sylar!" Bennet's color quickly faded from his face. "Oh God!" He whispered. "Eden!" He took off running followed by Sarah.

"Noah wait!" Sarah looked at him concerned. "What's going on?"

"It's Eden!" He walked quickly with long strides as Sarah struggled to keep up. "She wanted to give Sylar a gun then use her ability to make him kill himself."

Sarah abruptly stopped. "Oh fuck no!" She quickly sprinted ahead of Noah.

"Sarah! Hold up!" Noah called after her, but she did not stop until she got to the cell block quickly keying in the access code and slamming the door open.

Neither of them was prepared for what they found inside.

Eden's body was half-way through the glass and her head was blown nearly clean off. Sarah looked at Sylar who stood in front of Eden's body splattered with blood and gray matter.

"SHIT!" Noah shouted running to Eden's body trying to lift her from the glass. "Oh my GOD!" He pulled out his pistol facing Sylar. "You son of a BITCH!"

But before he could fire, Sarah kicked the pistol out of his hand then pulled out her tazer sending the electrodes into Sylar's chest. He screamed then fell to the cement floor cold as Sarah ran to take his pulse.

"What the _FUCK, _Sarah!" He shouted at her. "I had the drop on him!"

She whirled around then stood up angrily. "You were about to kill him! I wasn't about to let that happen!"

"_He just killed Eden_!" Bennet hollered nearly blowing back her hair.

"The orders are to keep him alive!" She yelled back at him. "That order came right from the top Noah!"

"She was a good person!" He screamed almost tearfully. "Eden did not deserve this! She was our friend!"

"No!" Sarah shouted spitefully. "She was _your_ friend! Apparently you forgot we aren't supposed to grow close to our colleagues! She is dead and I am sorry. But it's not like we were sorority sisters or anything."

"Eden looked up to you like a mentor." Noah shook his head in dismay. "She looked up to you. Why are you so cold?" He whispered horrified.

Before she could respond, Thompson came running in followed by Sean Fallon. "Oh holy fuck!" Thompson shouted. "How in the hell did this happen? I thought I made it abundantly clear that everyone was supposed to stay away from him who didn't have proper clearance! McCain is only a freshman agent."

"Don't you mean was?" Sarah asked calmly as everyone turned to look at her. She looked up at Thompson. "What do we do about him?" She pointed to Sylar.

"Keep him sedated and continue running tests." He barked looking at Bennet. "I am holding you responsible for this. Where is the Haitian?"

"He is off the premises." Bennet replied coolly. "He is taking care of some business."

Thompson grabbed Bennet by the collar. "You see to it that the body is disposed of and Gray is kept under guard 24/7. I don't care about your personal investment here, I want him _alive_! You got it?" He turned to Fallon. "After the body is wrapped up, take her somewhere remote and dump her…preferably in another country! Try Canada."

"I'm on it." Fallon replied then Thompson glared at Bennet one more time and stomped from the room.

Fallon looked at Sarah and Bennet shaking his head cynically. "Nice job!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Sarah sneered as Fallon saluted her sarcastically and walked off whistling.

When they had left Sarah walked out the door arms folded as Bennet followed her. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" She asked as she kept walking focusing straight ahead.

Bennet grabbed her shoulder causing her to stop walking. "You are always the first one to tell Thompson to go to hell! Yet you just sat there letting it all happen! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Because he is right." She replied nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Bennet sneered angrily. "You think I am responsible for her death?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, but rather you want to admit it to yourself or not; you wanted her to go in there and kill him."

Bennet furrowed his brow narrowing his eyes. "You are wrong! I specifically told her to stay away from him!"

Sarah laughed spitefully. "Common Noah! I know you! And it all adds up! The Haitian is mysteriously off the premises; she somehow has the code to his cell for which she does not have clearance! Eden was resourceful and you knew if she was left alone she would find a way in."

"Even if it was true, you know you can't prove it." He retorted.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't need proof. I know I'm right. But don't worry…I won't rat you out." She patted the side of his face began the walk toward her office.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

She stopped walking and looked back over her shoulder. "I am going to my office. And when they get the blood and gray matter scraped up from the floor, I am going to go check on my patient." She turned around and walked away, her heels clicking on the cement floor as she walked.

"So none of this affects you at all?" He shouted to her. But she just kept walking straight through the double doors. Bennet stood watching the doors swing back and forth.

A cold shudder momentarily overtook him.

_

* * *

_

Isla Cangrejos, Caribbean Sea  
Not So Distant Future

Michael "Havoc" Torres lay in bed staring at the aquamarine ocean spreading across the landscape that was his front yard. The sound of a dreamy exhale pulled him from his thoughts. He had almost forgotten about the beautiful woman with deep mocha skin lying beside him. He watched her intently as she sighed in her sleep then rolled over, draping a tanned arm across his chest. Though he enjoyed the feel of her body against his, it was not right. It never felt right. No woman, no matter how sensual and gorgeous, would ever compare to the beautiful and deadly woman he had been forced to admit he loved; Elle.

He carefully lifted her arm as not to disturb her then rolled out of bed stumbling into the bathroom. The first order of business was to relieve his bursting bladder of the numerous beers he had ingested the night before. He turned on the shower and stepped inside allowing the hot water run over his body then took a bar of soap lathering his muscular body and hair before quickly rinsing off.

As he stepped out he took a towel and vigorously rubbed his dark hair. Removing the towel from his face, his reflection caught his eye. He wiped the steam from the mirror staring at himself for a moment. The man looking back at him was not the man he once was. It was more than the dark contacts he was forced to wear to hide his pale, slightly luminous, white. More even than the carefully groomed goatee he had taken to wearing.

From the time he had come to work for The Company just the mention of his name brought fear racing to even the strongest hearts. Unbribable, unkillable, indefatigable, the adjectives used to describe him ran long on what couldn't be done to him. He had faced the worst of opponents, and emerged from battle with marks that lasted less than a week. All his opponents lay dead or captive behind him. There had been no job he had been unwilling or unable to accomplish. And he had loved every second of that reputation.

But now? Staring in the mirror, he didn't see Havoc anymore. It had been years since he had been forced into hiding. Years without the one companion he had come to rely on. Years of looking over his shoulder in fear that Robert would locate him and decide to finish the job. It had changed him in ways he didn't like. This identity of Richard Cypress, despite being in use for several years by this point, still felt uncomfortable.

He was startled out of his thoughts as his cat Aña rubbed against his legs. He looked down at her beautiful white fur as her crystal blue eyes stared back up at him. Reaching down to scratch her ears he smiled. "What is it girl?"

"We have company master." She purred. "Two women are coming this way. They carry a strange animal with them."

Havoc cocked his head slightly. His eyes narrowed as he considered the news. "How far away are they?"

"Not far." She replied. "You have time to prepare."

He nodded and looked at the girl laying in his bed then back at Aña. "Go watch for them. Let me know when they get closer."

"Yes master." She replied.

Havoc quickly walked back to the bed and gently stroked the girl's arm. "Esmeralda; you need to wake up."

She gave a soft moan and rolled onto her back smiling up at him. She was a beauty and had he not been in a hurry, he would have loved to engage in more lovemaking, but his instincts told him his visitors were going to impact his day in a big way.

"What's the hurry, lover?" She sat up letting the sheets fall displaying her well formed breasts.

Havoc reluctantly stood up. "There's some business that just came to my attention. It's urgent, and I have to deal with it immediately."

The girl pouted sadly. "When will I see you again?"

"I'll call you when I'm done." The partial lie grated on his nerves. If what was coming his way was what he suspected, she would never hear from him again. He grabbed her by the hand helping her up then handed her clothes to her. Once she was dressed he walked her to the door. She turned smiling at him as he kissed her gently. "Thank you for a wonderful night. I will see you soon." The girl held onto his hand letting it fall as she walked away.

Havoc watched her for a moment, then looked down the beach as two forms headed his way. He could already smell them, and although he didn't recognize the one, the other was all too familiar. Frowning in consideration, he closed the door and went to his closet. Pulling out a metal steamer chest, he hurriedly unlocked it and smiled when he saw his old friends waiting for him. Pulling out one of the pistols, he ran a hand along the smooth metal of the barrel in what an onlooker would have thought was a lover's caress. Slapping the clip into place, he cocked it, readying a bullet in the chamber. Grabbing one of the blades from inside the chest, he slid it behind his waistband.

On an angered impulse, he pulled out his dark contacts and set them in the container before slipping on the sunglasses from his end table. He didn't know why they were here, but he was tired of hiding.

If they were coming for trouble, Havoc would be ready.

_

* * *

_

Mohinder's Apartment

_Manhatten, New York City_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Oh for crying out loud!" Matt groaned looking at his bedside clock illuminating in red numbers three fifteen a.m. He pulled the pillow over his head hoping it would stop.

But it didn't.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Shit!" He groaned angrily throwing back the covers. He pulled his bathrobe over his pajama bottoms then stomped through the obstacles in his way heading for the door. "What is this world coming to when a guy can't get any sleep after watching football all day!" In his angered haste to get to the door he stubbed his toe on the doorframe. "_Motherfucker_!" He grimaced under his breath as he clenched his teeth in rage.

He was met in the living room by Mohinder who was busily pulling on a shirt. "Are you expecting anybody?"

He looked at him incredulously. "At this hour? Are you hitting that special chai again Mohinder?" He trudged to the door jerking it open.

Sylar pushed past him without waiting for an invitation to be let in.

"Out!" Matt shouted as he brushed past him. "I don't even let people I _like_ popping in at this hour, so you can imagine how I feel about _you _being here!"

"Sorry to interrupt." He snarled briskly. But this hardly a social call! I need to see the brat you two rescued off the streets!"

"After _you_ killed her parents!" Mohinder shouted at him. "And even if she was here, which she is not, I wouldn't let you see her! She's terrified of you!"

Sylar sighed dejectedly closing his eyes then opening them again. "Ok…I know she hates me… and I am not here to ask for forgiveness, I just need her ability!"

"You asshole!" Mohinder got in his face snaring through clenched teeth. "You are not going to touch a hair on her head!"

Sylar rolled his eyes with irritation. "Look I'm not going to kill her! I just want her to locate Sarah, then she can go back to bed and we can all be happy."

Matt stepped forward with his hands on his hips. "You're still under some delusion that Sarah is alive somewhere."

He nodded quickly. "I am not deluded, I know she is alive! I can still feel her!"

Matt and Mohinder looked at each other then back at Sylar. Matt placed his hands on his shoulders. "Sylar, she is dead. I know you loved her, but it is time to let her go man."

"Matt is right!" Mohinder's voice was insistent. "We saw the proof on film. There is no walking away from being dismembered the way she was."

Sylar threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "You don't understand she's…"

"She's what?" They all turned stunned to find Angela standing in the doorway.

"Great!" Matt grinned with his hands on his hips. "Now you're here!"

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Angela replied smiling curtly.

"Yeah?" Matt shouted twisted his face sarcastically. "Well I don't remember your ass serving me milk and cookies after school. But if you insist, you owe me a lot of back pay in allowance!"

"You are quite a grouch when somebody wakes you unexpectedly." Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "You share that quality with your brother Peter." Angela turned to Sylar. "I think you have bothered these gentlemen enough for the evening." She turned to Matt and Mohinder. "It appears my daughter's lover is living in denial. I apologize for the intrusion."

Matt nodded angrily then looked at Sylar. "Molly is off limits to you. Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it!" He sneered then angrily skulked out the door followed by Angela.

Once outside Sylar continued his journey down the block.

"Where do you think you're going?" Angela shouted after him.

Sylar turned around holding his arms out at his side. "Wherever I have to go to find Sarah!"

Angela's eyes narrowed coldly. "Her ashes will be shipped to us and...."

"_Don't bullshit me, goddammit!_" He screamed grabbing her coat causing her to yelp in pain. "Sarah is immortal! You saw to it that I made her that way! I nearly lost her in the process!"

"Unhand me!" She shouted in a deadly sneer causing him to let go immediately. She straightened herself then looked up at him; her eyes blazing in anger. "For argument's sake let's just assume for a moment you are correct and Sarah is alive." She folded her hands in front of her with a knowing gaze to him. "Why do you suppose she is not here with you? After all she loves you; in a sick, demented sort of way. And insane as it may have been, you had a life together. What do you reason would keep her away from you?"

Sylar took a deep breath then pondered for a moment swallowing audibly. "I can only assume she feels she needs to keep her distance to stay alive." He thoughtfully rubbed his lips together then looked at Angela. "And rather she wants to admit it or not, she cares for our child and she will likely help Maya disappear with him."

Angela smiled close mouthed while nodding, but said nothing.

"Are you admitting to me she is still alive?" He whispered hopefully.

She tilted her head coyly as she pulled on her gloves then walked away leaving him with a relieved smile on his face.

"Where are you Sarah?" He whispered to himself. "Talk to me, baby."

* * *

"We have walked a long way." Maya looked at Sarah wearily as Alejandro continued to fuss in her arms. "Are you certain this is the way to his villa?"

"I'm sure." She replied eying the landscape vigilantly, then smiling with recognition. "And if this map Noah gave me serves me correctly, that should be his house right over there." She pointed to a small but lavish home near the beach.

Maya stared at her nervously. "You have not seen him for many years. How will he react to having you appear unexpected like this?"

"He'll likely try to kill me." Sarah folded her arms smiling assuredly. "But unless he has lost his touch, which I highly disbelieve, he already knows we are here." She smiled knowingly. "He has a heightened sense of awareness and can pick up a scent from miles away." Sarah raised an eyebrow then turned to approach the cottage. Maya gasped loudly as Sarah began to walk inside.

"You aren't even going to knock?" Maya wailed incredulously.

Sarah turned to her shrugging with arrogance. "I've never been big on civilities." With conviction she barged through the door. Maya followed timidly as Sarah looked around cautiously. "If he is home he is likely standing in a corner cocking his pistol waiting for the right moment to make his presence known." She whispered.

"That makes me feel so much better." Maya hissed as Sarah disappeared behind a door. "Where did you go?" She called out to her beginning to panic. "Sarah? Where are you?"

Suddenly she gasped in horror clutching Alejandro as she felt the cold, hard steel of Havoc's pistol on the back of her head.

He grabbed her hair and pressed his lips to her ear. "Who the fuck are you, bitch? And what the hell are you doing here?" He hissed into her ear.

"I…I am here to find you." Maya's voice trembled in fear. "They told us you could help us."

Havoc began to laugh caustically. "Answer the fucking question, bitch!" Tightening his grip, he waited for her to start gasping for air. "Who the fuck are 'they'?"

"Th…the people who sent us." She stammered as tears began to build up in her eyes. "We need you to help us!"

"The _people who sent you_." He sneered condescendingly as he ran his pistol up and down her cheek. "Maybe a complete fucking idiot would buy into your dumbass mommy with baby act, but it's bullshit. You may be deadly, your scent gives that much away, but you're also fucking terrified." Dropping his voice still lower, he rasped, "And you should be, sister.' Glancing over her shoulder at the baby, he nearly smiled at it before catching himself. "Where the fuck did you grab the kid. Nice touch, by the way. Most people wouldn't expect an assassin to come knocking with an arm full of kid. But I'm not most people."

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head vigorously. "I am not an assassin! This is my son. If you would put the gun away, I can explain everything. I am traveling with…"

"No shit!" He snarled. "I could smell your stinking partner before you even knew which house to crawl up to." He tried to keep the fear from showing. Noonan had been the only Agent he considered an equal while with the Company. After this long away, he knew there was a chance, slim as it may be, that she could actually beat him. "From the scent that is even more nauseating than your own, I think I know who it is."

But before he could finish his thought, Maya began to shudder from the fear; black tears flowed from her eyes.

"What the FUCK!" Havoc fell to his knees, his pistol still pressed against her as he dragged her down; his own eyes turning black as he felt the foreign substance invade his body. "What the hell are you doing to me?" He gasped, clutching his throat with his other hand.

"I'm sorry!" Maya screamed as the baby began to cry. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You have one fucked up way of showing that, bitch!" Havoc grasped for life as he cocked the trigger. "Make it stop or your brains are on my fucking wall!"

Sarah crawled in from the kitchen wheezing. "Maya! Control it!"

"Noonan!" Havoc sneered struggling to stay alert.

With every fragment of strength she telekinetically flung the pistol form Havoc's hand causing him to jerk back releasing his grip from Maya. "Dammit Maya!" Sarah shouted. "Control it or you are going to kill all of us!" She looked at Havoc. "Hav, you are scaring her!"

Havoc managed a caustic laugh. "Too fucking bad. She's not exactly winning Miss Congeniality at the moment!" He looked at Sarah in confusion and horror as he watched the black tar-like tears roll from equally black eyes. He reached up and ripped off the sunglasses touching his own eyes then looked at his hand which was covered with the same black substance. "What the fuck is this bitch doing?" His voice was barely to be heard as he struggled to remain on his feet.

"Maya! You're killing us!" Sarah hissed with a rasping whisper. Maya took a deep breath. The blackness in her eyes slowly disappeared. Sarah and Havoc inhaled excessively to recover as their eyes turned to normal.

Even as he recovered, Havoc grabbed his blades and threw them with as much force as he could manage. Sarah flipped into an almost lazy backward spiral, grabbing the blades in mid air, slicing both hands as the edges contacted her flesh. Less than a second later, she had landed on her feet and thrown them back. Havoc batted them aside, letting them carve along flesh and bone, barely missing his jugular as he growled and climbed to his feet.

They circled each other like vultures; eyes fixated on the other speculatively waiting to see who would to make the first move.

Sarah flashed a superior grin as Havoc suddenly found himself being propelled across the room slamming into the wall breaking the plaster before falling to the floor. Barely noticing the shattered ribs, he nearly bounced back to his feet, hurling the sai he had grabbed at her as she picked up a sofa cushion which it instantly penetrated. She shook her head waging a finger at him.

Her smug victory was short lived; her face quickly fell as she watched Havoc morph into a large black panther. "What the fu..."

Before she could finish the sentence, Havoc leapt at her with a bone-chilling growl. Maya screamed as the massive panther tackled Sarah in with a single, fluid motion that carried her to the ground. She screamed in agony as his claws and fangs shredded her pale flesh. As he stepped back, pacing around her and letting her blood drip from his fierce muzzle, he watched in surprise as her torn flesh knitted back together. "I hate cats!" She sneered through clenched teeth.

That brief moment of stunned surprise gave Sarah the break she needed. As a keening sound grew in his ears, the familiar breeze swirled around him. Closing his eyes against the growing pain, he shifted almost involuntarily back to man form. As his eyes opened, the agony hit. Every vein, every artery and pore, felt as if liquid fire filled them. Every nerve began firing with the most excruciating pain signals he had experienced. He struggled against a scream of pain, nearly breaking his jaw from the force with which he clenched his teeth together as the pain continued to grow.

Finally as the agony doubled, then doubled again, finally building to a crescendo of excruciating torment, a howl of anguish broke through his will. With a triumphant smile, containing more than a hint of a smirk, Sarah let the vortex die, laughing quietly as Havoc released a muted of sigh of relief. "You want to keep it going? Because I can do this all day."

Slowly climbing to his feet from where he had dropped when she let him go, Havoc raised his eye to where Sarah stood with a cocked eyebrow and smugly folded arms. Bending over for a minute, letting his ability conquer the last effects of that nearly lethal attack, he laughed suddenly. "It's a damn good thing you're in top form, Noonan." Standing up, he sneered at her before walking over to his pistol. "Because no way in fucking hell are you going to take me down without a fight. If you want me dead, you're gonna have to buy my life with your blood." Bending over and grabbing the pistol, he cocked it and pointed it at her before she had time to blink. "And I think you'll find the price higher than you want- because no fucking way am I dying today." Raising the pistol slightly, he lined it up with her right eye with a mocking grin.

Staring at the barrel only a fraction of her inch from her eye, to Havoc's silent astonishment she did not break a flinch. "You think I'm here to kill you." She whispered quite composedly as the corners of her mouth turned up slowly. "And why would you think that?"

"Because it's how the game is played, Noonan. We both know that!" His face twisting into a contemptuous scowl, he kept the pistol unwavering in its aim. "Your appearance always brings the death card, and I'll be damned if I make it easy for you!"

She continued to meet his gaze imperviously. "And you know damn fucking well if I was here to kill you, you would already be dead."

"Then why are you here?" He sneered and turned pointing at Maya. "And who in the fucking hell is your black-eyed friend with the torpedo tits and fucking brat?"

Sarah did not her eyes off of him as she spoke. "This is Maya Herrera and the baby is her son Alejandro. The Reader's digest version of the story is that we had to get out of town really, really fast." Havoc stared at her then began to laugh spitefully as Sarah's eyes narrowed disdainfully. "Are you going to share with the rest of the class what you find so damned amusing?"

Before he could answer, Alejandro began to wail loudly as Havoc bristled with irritation. "It has been a long journey." Maya peeked at his diaper. "I must feed him and he will need to nap." She looked to Havoc. "Where can I take him?"

Havoc ran his fingers through his black hair, thinking quickly. "Um, yeah actually. There's a guest bedroom at the other end of the kitchen." Lowering the gun in confusion, he pointed out the direction. "Nobody's using it right now. You can go ahead and use that."

"Gracias." Maya smiled nervously walking away with Alejandro.

"De nada." He replied watching her leave. "Don't get too fucking comfortable, because your ass is leaving here pretty damn quick." After she left, he shouted out, "I just made that fucking bed. Don't let that brat shit all over it!" Dropping his gun the rest of the way, he leaned back against the wall and glared at Sarah. "Okay, something is wrong with this whole fucking picture." Narrowing his eyes, he let his voice drop to a whisper. "Cut the shit and tell me what you're doing here, Noonan."

"Fair enough." Sarah retorted speaking evenly. "I got burned."

Havoc blinked slowly, remembering all too well. "Let me guess. You were too good and, more importantly, not completely under his control, so he ordered a hit."

"And he succeeded." Her lips turned up into a slow smile. "Or so he thinks he did."

Havoc jerked his head back twisting his face into a confused scowl. "Care to explain?"

Sarah closed her eyes taking deep breath then explained in detail about how she was blindsided in Africa and how she turned the tables and killed Adian Thompson and the Kill Squad. When she was finished, Havoc continued to eye her skeptically. "Sorry, but that still doesn't explain _why_ he would want you dead. You were the golden girl, his prize pupil. Hell, he loved you more than the daughter that was actually his. Why the hell were you targeted?"

She hesitated a moment rubbing her lips together. "The story he is telling is that he thinks I have gone soft."

"And have you?" He asked

"You tell me." She narrowed her eyes complacently.

Havoc nodded, laughing slightly as he slid the gun into his waistband. "Not too soft, anyway. You did all right."

"Alright?" She protested incredulously as his blade flew from the floor into his shoulder. Havoc winced slightly before removing it and tossing it back at Sarah who was upon him in a flash grabbing his hair. "You will never be able to kill me and you know it. And it pisses you off!" She hissed angrily before releasing her grasp. "But I have also resigned myself to the fact that I will never be able to kill you either, so let's just call a ceasefire and move on."

A ceasefire?" He frowned before rolling his eyes and nodding in agreement. "Okay. You've proven that you can hold your end up in fight. You were always the only one I was never sure I could beat." Hesitating briefly, he raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't think you tracked my ass down after a three year disappearing act just to kiss and make up." Flopping into a chair, one leg over the arm, he kept his narrowed eyes focused on her. "If you're not here to kill me," gesturing at the bedroom where Maya and the baby had disappeared, he grinned, "and I know damn well you didn't bring the Madonna and her blessed infant down out of the goodness of your heart, since that would require you to actually _have_ one, what are you doing here? It sure as hell ain't your style to do this kind of shit, Noonan."

Sarah sat on the edge of the sofa folding her arms across her knee. "You're right." She replied then grimaced disdainfully. "I have been traveling for three days with her listening to her goddamned Latino music and constant bitching about my excessive lifestyle. Let's suffice it to say I can't stand the woman!" She exhaled as Havoc noted a hint of softness in her eyes. "We have an odd connection and it is very complicated." She inwardly noted Hav's curious expression. "I will explain in detail later. But for now just know that I have my reasons for helping her and none of them have to do with a hidden soft spot for poor unwed mothers or a recently acquired love of children."

He thought about it for a second before nodding and sitting up. "Fair enough. And now for the part where I'm actually less of an asshole than normal and tell you that you can stay around as long as you want, but no fucking way are you staying here. I have a bit of an open and revolving door policy around here with the local availables. And all they'd need is one look at you…"

He looked Sarah up and down then laughed as her lips turned up arrogantly. "I cramp your style?" She offered with an enticing tone to her voice as she eyed the bulge in his camo pants.

Hav flashed a roguish grin staring at her intently. "Don't make that mistake, babe." He deliberately ran his eyes over her perfect body, slowly and salaciously. "If you didn't, literally, smell like death warmed over which is an instant kill to any interest I might have in you, you wouldn't be walking, you'd be running to my bedroom right now where I would have you cumming like a fucking freight train."

Sarah stood up shaking her head as she laughed scoffingly. "Don't flatter yourself, Havoc." She gave him a playful slap on the cheek then whispered in his ear. "I sleep with my sister's seconds." She went to grab her bag.

"Sarah." The mention of Elle hurt him, and it showed in the sudden softness and catch in his voice. "How is she?"

Sarah leaned against the doorframe crossing her arms across her chest. "Same as always; irritating, whiny, and batshit crazy. Why do you ask?"

He shook his head quietly. "You're wrong, Noonan." He leaned back in the chair. "I don't know who you're describing, but that's not Elle."

Sarah did not speak for a moment as she watched the tenderness in his eyes. "I spent a lot of time away from her. I was not on the reservation when she was working with you. I heard stories and rumors that when she worked with you she was an unstoppable force." She swallowed perceptibly exhaling slightly. "Bob messed with her as a child; he messed with her as an adult. Perhaps it was the absence of you in your life that made her into the girl I now know. I don't know." She half-smiled penitently. "With Bob in her life, I don't know what to believe anymore." She picked up her duffle bag and began walking for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Havoc called after her.

Sarah turned twisting her lips perplexedly before slapping herself on the forehead. "Of course! Maya." She started heading for the second bedroom.

"Don't!" Havoc nearly leaped to his feet, laying a hand on her arm. "From the sound of it, the kid's finally sleeping. She's been on the road for days with that fussy brat. Give her a few hours to sleep it off."

Sarah emitted a taunting smile. "It sounds like you are the one who has developed a love for children." She cocked her head skeptically. "Or maybe mamasita is making your wooden soldier stand at attention."

Havoc looked lost in thought for a few minutes, a gentle look in his eyes that was completely alien on his harsh face. "She reminds me of someone I used to know. And, you've gotta admit, he's a cute little fella." Looking back up, he grinned complacently. "So you're not actually here to ask for my help?"

Sarah shook her head while pushing out her lower lip. "No. Because rather you know it or not you've already signed up." She leaned into him almost purring as she spoke. "It is time for Robert Bishop to die. And the thought of his guts splattered ."

Apparently ignoring what she'd just said, he grabbed a pen and small notepad. "Since I don't want to make my playdates to suffer from inferiority complexes, you just became my kid sister. Give yourself whatever fucking name you want, as long as the last name is Cypress." Finishing what he was writing, he handed it to her.

"Cypress?" Sarah wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Can't I be your married sister?" She looked down at the paper.

He threw back his head in laughter. "Nobody on this island could believe you were married, Noonan. It's written all over you that you're not the marrying kind. You burnt that picket fence a long time ago." Pointing to a name on the paper, he shrugged. "Go to the village and find Ramon Cruz. Tell him I sent you and he'll set you up. All you have to do between now and then is find a name you can live with." Raising an eyebrow at her expression, he grinned. "It's only temporary, Noonan!'

Sarah smiled thoughtfully. "I've always liked the name Alicia. I think I'll go with it."

Havoc wrinkled his nose nodding in agreement. "Alicia Cypress. It works."

Sarah shrugged in accordance. "Just remember next time you think you can get me off that I'm your sister."

"Name only." He grinned. "If you didn't smell like an open graveyard, you'd be on whatever flat surface was nearest, legs spread and begging me for more."

"No." Sadly and thoughtfully she lowered her eyes. "I kind of have a steady. It's a shame he thinks I'm dead and I'll probably never see him again." Havoc noticed the tears forming in her eyes that she tried to conceal. "Well if I am going to be living out the next several months; or years in exile, I had better go and find a place to live." She opened the door pausing to look at the lush landscape and aquamarine waters in front of her. At that moment a warm breeze caressed her face as she smiled tilting back her head allowing it to engulf her senses. Smiling enigmatically she turned to Havoc. "You know, it's funny. I expected the afterlife to be a whole lot warmer than this."

She threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked along the beach toward the village.

Watching her walk away, he whispered to himself. "Looks like I'm not the only one who discovered a soul hiding inside a killer. Wonder what man was able to get inside that shell."

--END—

* * *

**_Author's note:_** I hope you have enjoyed the new characterHavoc. He will be playing a huge role in the next several chapters.

The Havoc character was created by my good friend Synch in his story "Let Slip The Dogs of War". As our characters were similar, we thought it would be fun to collaborate. And since only Synch can give his awesome character his voice, Havoc's parts were perfectly written and executed by him. Synch has a wonderfully unique writing style and I am enjoying working with him on this venture.

Rather you enjoyed this or not, please leave feedback. I like to know what you guys are thinking.

And please check out Synch's story LSTDW. If you are a fan of Elle, this is a great Elle-centric story. You will be glad you checked it out.

Onyx


	39. Chapter 39

**BURNING THE PICKET FENCE  
**Part 39 – The Boding Tempest

_Primatech Headquarters, Hartsdale NY  
__June 27, 1990_

"Ok Elle, let's try this one more time." Dr. Zimmerman implored the girl; an edge of aggravation filtered through his voice.

"No!" She shook her head vigorously as frightened tears ran from her sky blue eyes down her pink cheeks.

In an attempt to regain composure Zimmerman exhaled closing his eyes before kneeling in front the clearly frightened child. "Elle; we have been through this before. You have a wonderful gift. Your daddy and Mr. Linderman want to know how much you are capable of."

Elle clutched tightly to her doll. "I don't want to. It hurts!"

To the eye Elle was the perfect child. Long blonde hair was in two pony tails tied with ribbons offseting her sweet face. But it was her dangerous gift that set her apart from the other children and her father was determined to prove to all Elle was the best. Although he felt for the girl, he also knew that failure to complete the testing would create consequences he knew would prove humiliating and potentially painful. "Just once more."

The frightened girl turned away from him sobbing. They both jumped as Sarah burst through the door emitting powerful airstream which sent all of Dr. Zimmerman's syringes and paperwork flew off his work table. "Leave her alone!" She shouted venomously.

Zimmerman was frightened by Sarah's ability, but was not about to be intimidated by a nine-year-old. "Now Sarah. We have been through this already with you. The people who run this company want to see what you girls can do…"

"Well they can all eat shit and so can you!" She shouted as she held out a protective hand to Elle. "Common Elle."

Elle slowly stood up moving toward Sarah.

Zimmerman held out his hands in an attempt to calm her. "Now Sarah, there is no call for that type of language. I'm not going to hurt Elle…"

Sarah grabbed Elle's hand and ran with her out the door. "Girls! Stop!" Zimmerman shouted.

Sarah stopped briefly. She flung forward her fingers sending Zimmerman flailing into a glass medicine cabinet. Taking Elle's hand again, the girls ran down the hall stopping in front of a closet. "In here." She telekinetically opened the door taking Elle inside.

Once inside, Sarah carefully helped Elle crawl under a pile of towels being careful to allow her space to breathe. Elle looked up at her with her big blue eyes like frightened saucers as Sarah held her finger up to her lips telling her to keep quiet. Elle nodded.

Once Elle was safely hidden Sarah stood waiting; her hands clenched in fists. A protective sneer slowly grew across her face as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Sarah! Open this door immediately!" She heard Zimmerman pounding.

"Make me!" She shouted audaciously.

"Break the door down." She heard him tell some guards.

Her face twisted into a malevolent sneer as the door broke off its hinges and the guards burst through. She held up her fists flinging them outward sending, the guards and Zimmerman into a glass window where they lay wounded.

Sarah laughed proud of her efforts ran to the towel pile where she had hidden Elle. "Let's go."

Elle threw the towels off of her and crawled out. She looked at the broken door then noted the broken window across the hall as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She looked up at Sarah wide-eyed. "Oh no! We are going to be in so much trouble?"

"So what else is new?" She gave a nonchalant shrug. Hearing the footsteps getting closer, they snuck out a side door where they were able to find their way back to Sarah's room safely.

Once inside Elle laid down on Sarah's bed sleepily rubbing her eyes. "You need to start fighting back Elle! I'm not always going to be around to save your sorry ass!"

She looked up at Sarah with sleepy eyes. "Why did you help me?"

"Because they have no right to mess with us!" She looked down at Elle repugnantly. "But it doesn't mean I like you so don't read too much into it, twerp!"

But Elle had fallen asleep. Sarah pulled the covers over her and tiptoed out the door.

She was met outside by Bob and a bloodied Dr. Zimmerman. "Sarah!" Bob stared down at her furiously.

Sarah looked up at them smiling impertinently.

_

* * *

_

Sarah's Loft, New York City

_Not So Distant Future_

He was almost motionless as he lay on the floor that morning; redhead straddled across him grinding with slow, fluid motion sending the natural pulsating waves of pleasure through his body. The sex was good; his money was well spent. Yet his soul was numb.

There was a time when a woman like this with her freaky long legged body and spiky short red hair would have made him weak with desire; given him hours of erotic pleasure. Though he thrust his hips in time with hers as he felt her legs rubbing against his ribcage his teeth gritting as beaded sweat pelted from his brow, it was just sex.

For a moment he closed his eyes. When they reopened he could see her beautiful face looking back at him. He could feel her smooth porcelain skin and long dark hair against him. Her slow smile and intensely beautiful dark eyes returned his gaze. Sylar sat up pulling her legs around his waist while wrapping his arms around her body. Familiar screams filled the room as he took her body to the pinnacle of orgasmic fury. Without missing a thrust he turned her onto her back making love to her with every ounce of fervent motion he could gather. Screams of wordless erotic passion echoed from every corner of the loft as her nails dug deeper into his back. And finally he could feel her shudder as her back arched into a spine shattering climax. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed emitting a succession of orgasmic cries as she threw her head back against the carpet.

The screams brought him back to reality. Opening his eyes again, he remembered Sarah was gone. This girl, beautiful as she may be, was nothing more than a whore. Someone paid to scratch an itch.

He felt his own bones weakening as he released, finally collapsing on top of her.

Her voice made him recoil in mild revulsion. "Oh my GAWD!" The thick Bronx accent breathlessly resonated from every corner of the room. "That was fucking fantastic!"

Sylar stood up and picked up his boxers. "I've had better." He shrugged scoffing apathetically while pulling them on.

She sat up pulling her knees into her chest, trying to decide if she should laugh or feel hurt. "Ok. So if you think you're that good then why do you have to pay for it?"

Sylar pulled his jeans on then turned to look at her. "Look, I'm sure you are good at what you…do." He waved his hand around in an offhanded circular motion. "I don't mean to offend you, but until a few weeks ago I had somebody in my life."

She stood up pulling a black lace robe out of her bag and putting it on. "I see. Girlfriend dump you?"

"No." He exhaled irritably. "She…" He gave a short laugh. "Look, it's really complicated. I wouldn't even begin to know how to explain it to you and I highly doubt you have the astuteness to understand it."

"She left you for another woman?" She playfully rolled onto her stomach pointedly taunting him. "Hey, I like to play for both teams…maybe if you get back together, we could do a threesome…" She abruptly stopped as he whipped his head around. The glower in his eyes made her shrink back. She stood up approaching him carefully as she placed a comforting hand on the back of his shoulders caressing them seductively. "Well, this body may have been custom built for sin, but I am also a good listener. I've been around the block a few times. You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah…I've seen your block…too many footprints for me." He abruptly shoved her hands off of him causing her to shrink back. "Just believe me when I tell you there is not a person on this planet that could possibly know what I am going through at this minute."

The girl frowned in thought, a flicker of irritation crossing her face. "You think you're that special, huh?"

Sylar's face wrinkled into an angry scowl. "You have no fucking idea."

The girl held up her hands defensively. "Ok! You don't have to be so grumpy about it." She walked around so she was standing in front of him. "Look I don't normally do this, but you seem like you could use a little extra TLC. How about an encore; on the house."

Sylar exhaled deeply sneering irritably through his teeth as he spoke; each word pelting her like jagged ice. "Look, I only called for you because I was feeling lonely. And now that I have had some company I now remember why I became a loner in the first place." He snatched up his wallet form the table and counted out ten one-hundred dollar bills. "As I said…you were a good fuck. I just don't feel like…_cuddling_." He threw the money at her which she scooped up without looking.

"Ok, whatever." She shrugged contritely. "I don't give away freebies. You have no idea what you're turning down."

He opened the door. "Thank you for your time; but I will no longer require your services."

The girl finished dressing then strutted toward the door with exaggerated hip movements. For the first time she looked at the money he handed her. "Holy shit!" She shouted. "I only charge $200 an hour! There's like ten c-notes here! I think you made a mistake, sweetie."

"No mistake. Maybe it'll get you out of the slums." He sneered slamming the door in her face.

"Asshole." The girl muttered then turned and walked down the hall.

As she approached the elevator she was approached by young dark-haired girl who blocked her path; she placed one arm against the wall eying her accusingly. "You weren't thinking of ditching with my cut, were you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweet buns." She reached into her wallet pulling out two of the bills and handed them to her. "Here ya go."

She immediately snatched the money from her. "Thanks!" She shoved it into her pocket.

"No." The girl laughed. "Thank _you_! That was the best lay I have ever had!"

She shrugged unimpressed. "Whatever. Well, nice doing business with you." She turned in the route of the elevator.

The girl stood watching her walk away placing her hands on her hips. "You really make $200 bucks an hour?" She called out after her. "Just to lie on your back moaning like a dying wildebeest?"

"A girl's got to make a living somehow." She flashed a subtle smile. "I'm working my way through college…no student loans for this girl."

The girl crossed her arms cocking her head skeptically. "Your parents know you're a hooker?"

"I am _not_ a hooker!" She retorted indignantly. "I am a _call girl_!"

The girl shrugged in haughty confusion. "There's a difference?"

She folded her arms smiling smugly. "Hookers stand on the street corner waiting for tricks to pick _them_ up. Call girls wait for nobody. Hookers have botched breast implants with disgusting scars. Call girls can afford the best plastic surgeons in town…and we drive Ferraris." She stepped into the elevator.

"Hey, why don't you leave me your card!" She called out to her. "Maybe we can get together sometime." The hooker shook her head repugnantly as the door shut.

"Yeah…nice meeting you too…_bitch_." She pulled her cell phone out of her purse pressing firmly on the buttons as she dialed. Dropping the Bronx accent, she paused to be certain she was actually alone. "Two hundred bucks an hour…I think I made a serious vocational error." She muttered under her breath as the line on the other end began to ring.

"About damn time, Maddie," A male voice barked into the receiver. "What'd you find out?"

"Well hello to you too!" She greeted him with cheerful flippancy. "After what I just went through for you don't I at least get a hello?"

A gravelly sigh filled her hears. "Fine! Hello! Now what did you find out about Noonan's boy toy?"

"Well, I found out that he is an amazing fuck." She smiled into the receiver. "She is one lucky bitch!"

"You slept with him?" Havoc couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the fuck, Maddie! I thought the plan was to investigate him, not bang him like a cheap drum."

"Hey, just chill," she shouted back. "Back it up! He thought I was a hooker…"

"And why the fuck would he think that?" He sneered.

"Because he fucking called for one!" She hated feeling defensive, but she was still recovering from the spine numbing session she had just been through. "She arrived at his doorstep the same time I did. I gave her the morning off and offered to _do her job for her_ but let her have the profit. She agreed." She took a piece of paper from her purse fanning herself. "I'm still flushed from my...."

"_Maddie!_" he snarled impatiently. "I really don't want any details! What did you concur from your…_meeting_…with him?"

A mischievous giggle echoed through the phone line. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Just cut to the fucking chase!" He roared. Rubbing at his forehead, he bit back a curse. He'd have preferred a face to face with Maddie, since he hated talking on the phone. He didn't mind using Maddie, they went back to long before either of them were associated with the Company, but he didn't have the patience for her games right now. There was something going on, some crucial pieces of information he needed, and there were too many players involved for him to take the leisurely approach. Silently, he cursed the need to remain hidden.

She held the phone up to her face, sticking out her tongue before continuing. "From him, absolutely nothing…he is pretty damned hot though…I mean I know he was pretending I was her…"

"_MADDIE!_" His voice thundered through the receiver making her jump.

"HOWEVER…" She shouted over his roaring grumble cutting him off. "…I did a little digging around Hartsdale. I checked into Sarah's activities the last three months and I learned the guy's name is Gabriel Gray…he goes by the name of Sylar. He is…_wait for it_…a serial killer!"

"Go on." He urged her. To herself Maddie was incredulous at his calmness to her revelation.

She wrinkled her nose oddly. "Yeah…ok. Well anyway this guy preys on specials and takes their powers. He uses telekinesis to rip open their skulls and tear their brains out of their heads."

"I like him already." He replied admirably. "So how did Noonan hook up with him?"

"Well, about 3 months ago Sarah and Luke Ramirez were given the assignment to transport Sylar to Primatech Texas to keep him locked up indefinitely. It was a four day car trip and the buzz is that during that trip Sarah drugged Ramirez and brought the prisoner to her room to bump uglys. The next day she kills Ramirez to protect Sylar after he went into psycho stalker mode…you see, Sarah slept with him too and he was all hot for her. The clean-up crew arrives and takes care of Ramirez, she and Sylar head off to Primatech where he escapes."

"Anything else?" He could barely shield the eagerness.

"Oh yeah…there's more…_way_ more! Hav held the phone away from his ear petulantly as her auspicious laughter reverberated from the receiver. "A few days later, he shows up at her apartment where he climbs into her bed. But you see, Sarah had this rule where she never allows a man to do her more than once…he gets the whole night, but after that the bar is closed…you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here…"

"Get to the fucking point, Mads!" He roared intolerantly.

"Fine! Fine!" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I guess our dear pal Bobby Bishop has other plans for Sylar and Sarah. He sends them on an assignment together because he wants them to collaborate on killing…um…your…father." She gulped audibly.

He grinned malevolently. "So my dear old daddy's dead? I'd have preferred gutting him myself, but I'll send her flowers later." He sighed. "Wrap it up."

"Well, somewhere on this trip, they become lovers. The black widow and the prince of darkness fall in love and embark into a twistedly torrid, yet oddly romantic love affair. They even survived his ex-lover showing up nine-months pregnant. This chick just plunks on the floor and pops out the kid right in front of them. Sarah was naturally pissed, but they somehow managed to survive…"

Havoc's eyes bolted open. "Wait a sec…back it up." He stood up abruptly pacing around his bedroom. Pieces of the puzzle began to move in his mind, rearranging themselves almost too quick for him to follow. "Go back to the part about the woman giving birth?"

"Yeah, her name is Maya Herrera. I didn't learn the whole story, but from what I was able to learn in the short time I had, Sylar hitched a ride with Maya and her twin brother from Mexico and got them into the states. Maya's twin brother hated him and Sylar killed him. But he had Maya completely fooled because at some point she spread her virgin legs for him."

He nodded thoughtfully biting his lip. "I see."

Maddie twisted her face into a perplexed scowl. "I'm glad you do, because I'm completely lost."

He gazed out the window at the ocean thoughtfully, then half-smiled. "You don't know it, but you just gave me a huge chunk of this puzzle. I owe you one."

"Ok." Maddie shrugged. "Are you going to fill me in?"

He turned away from the window slowly walking to the kitchen. "This morning Noonan showed up here out of the blue with a mother and a small baby in tow…cute little fella. The woman's name is Maya Herrera."

Maddie almost dropped the phone. "Shut the fuck up!" She shouted. "Now why in the hell would she be helping her lover's baby momma? I don't really know much about Noonan, but I do know she does absolutely _nothing_ for the good of humanity unless there is something in it for her."

"Exactly." He scratched at his unshaven cheek in absent thought. "You did great work Maddie! I'm going to need your help. Can you get here in a few days?"

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled into the phone. "Until then…"

"Be careful!" He hung up the phone and walked back to the window. The pieces were still rearranging themselves in his mind. Some had fit together, but others were still looking for connections. Despite his brutal reputation with the Company, he had never been a stupid man. And that intelligence, combined with the animalistic cunning he relied on so heavily, told him, despite the large piece handed to him so neatly by Mad, there was still something large he was missing.

He spotted Sarah down the beach; the customary flurry of men following behind her. Muttering to himself, he followed her nearly nude form closely, looking for anything in her body language that might help. "Something's wrong with this picture; something big. What the fuck are you up to, Sarah?"

* * *

Maddie snapped her phone shut and threw it into her purse. She stood impatiently in front of the elevator tapping her heel.

At last, the familiar orange glow illuminated on the button pad; the warm fuzzy chime announcing its arrival. She happily flittered inside smiling as the doors closed behind her.

Her glee was short lived as she felt her throat begin to close up. She was able to shift her eyes just enough to see Sylar in her peripheral vision just as he grabbed her chin roughly. "Hi again." He whispered malevolently just before flinging out his hand sending Maddie flailing into the elevator wall. Connecting with the cold steel she yelped in pain waiting to repeat the process when she fell to the floor; but she found herself attached to the wall. She watched him fearfully, flinching in pain he moved toward her.

The same eyes which only a moment ago were filled with desire were now dark vessels of boding wickedness. Madeline Williams told herself she did not fear death; but the adrenaline racing through her core told a different story.

She flinched as he grabbed her under the chin. Pressing his face against hers he began to speak. "I think now we both know you are hardly a hooker, isn't that right, sweetness?"

"Call girl!" She managed to choke disdainfully. "Get it right, fuck nugget!"

His menacing laugher rang through the elevator car making her bristle. "You can serve pig shit in a polished silver serving dish, but it is still pig shit." She tried to move, but was unable to. "But it doesn't matter now, because you are going give me some answers…starting with where Sarah is!"

Finally gathering her wits, a coy smile slowly crept across her lips. "Well, it appears we have a teensy-weensy problem." The smile disappeared, her mouth wrinkling into a fierce sneer. "I am not a girl who likes to be man handled!"

He shrugged laughing complacently. "I fail to see how any of this is my problem."

"Well here's the way I see it…" She narrowed her eyes to contemptuous slits. "You want to know where your little girlfriend is. I know exactly where she is, but if you don't let me go, I ain't telling you shit! And if you kill me, no way are you finding out what you want to know. But if you be a good little boy and let me down, not only will I tell you where she is, but I will take you to her myself."

Sylar's face softened considerably, but he remained unconvinced. "How do I know you are telling me the truth?" He folded his arms in a display of doubt.

The corners of Maddie's lips turned slightly upward. "Because I know who you are and what you're capable of. Sylar, serial killer and general psychopath. You have the upper hand on me; you're the victor. You win. Big deal. Why in the fuck would I risk my life by lying?"

Sylar hesitated momentarily then abruptly released her. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch!" She shouted as she stood up brushing herself off. "Goddamit! You could have let me down a little more gently!"

"I could have also killed your pretty ass!" He snarled. "I can still change my mind."

He barely had time to blink before she had unfurled, curling her legs over her head and standing to her feet. As she rose, he watched the fingers of her right arm join together and turn her entire hand into a razor sharp blade. He had only moments to regret his decision to take her lightly before she flashed a tight grin and lunged forward, the weapon of flesh and bone carving through his shoulder, dropping his severed arm to the ground. He howled in pain as she leapt backwards, perching on the wall of the elevator. "Smarts, doesn't it?" While his arm grew back and the pain subsided, she let her hand resume its normal shape and sat back on her heels, slightly above his line of site.

When his arm had fully regenerated, she landed lightly in front of him, and kicked the severed arm aside. Grinning, she reached out with one finger and tapped his nose, laughing lightly when he flinched away. "Let's get something abundantly clear, shall we? I have some useful tricks of my own, and I can kill you without batting an eye. I'm not like the useless prey you've gone after, or even the stupid Eden bitch. My ability can be used in a uniquely offensive manner, and I'm not the least hesitant to use it. "I get that you're a big, bad, toughie and most people would be shitting themselves facing you. I'm an unusual girl. Don't fuck with me, Sylar, and I won't fuck with you. I can and will take you to Sarah- but only if you don't piss me off or try to play your stupid games. Do so, and I'll settle for bringing your head. Got it, big boy?"

Sylar sighed dejectedly. "It doesn't sound like I have a hell of a lot of choice."

"No…" She smiled sweetly. "You really don't." Her face became stern again. "Now here's the thing…you do not tell anybody! If Havoc finds out…"

"Havoc?" He roared with impertinent laughter. "Is that the name of some cloak and dagger underground agency that's hiding her?"

"No." She scoffed irritably. "Havoc is a man." She looked him up and down. "And he makes you look like a…"

"Hold it!" He shouted. "Sarah is hiding out with a man?"

"Oops!" Maddie cringed biting her lip guiltily.

Sylar thoughtfully rubbed his forehead. "I have been going out of my mind not knowing for sure if she is dead or alive…and all this time she has been shacked up with some guy?"

"She has only been there a few days." She tried to comfort him. "And if she is traveling with babymomma, then he probably sent them to the YMCA or the local homeless shelter. Hav isn't much for houseguests."

"Ok…I am going to go back inside and pack a bag…" He started for the door.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" She groaned loudly. "Nobody told me you had the brain of a retarded fruit fly." She pointed at him directly. "No bags! If anybody sees you leaving there carrying a bag we are all shit!"

Sylar clenched his teeth together keeping his anger in check. "Ok fine…no bags." He gave an exasperated exhale. "I'll just grab some cash to buy some clothes when I get there."

"And speaking of bags…" Maddie continued. "Do not…I repeat…do NOT let Angela Petrelli in on what we are doing."

"Why?" He asked skeptically.

She sighed folding her arms insolently. "Because she will be all over us and frankly I do not feel like listening to her bitch."

"Understood." He nodded compliantly.

"Ok." She began. "I want you to go back to your place. In one hour I want you to walk down the street to the Owl Club…it's a bar on…"

"I know the place…" He groaned impatiently. "Just tell me where to find you."

At that moment the elevator door opened and Maddie stepped into the lobby. "You don't find me…I'll find you." She blew him a kiss then spun around on her heel and strutted away.

As Sylar rode the elevator back up, a slow smile crept across his face. "You can run, but you can't hide lover." Then his face fell. "She is really going to hate me for this. This could hurt."

* * *

Isla Cangrejos, South Caribbean Sea  
Not So Distant Future

Sarah dreaded the night with everything in her. Warm breezes carrying the scent of the passion flowers caressed her body as she watched the sun making its descent into the ocean turning the sky behind it into colors of deep purple, orange, yellow and pink. She smiled at its beauty, but as she watched its fading light finally disappear behind the horizon the loneliness once again engulfed her soul.

The sound of the approaching storm in the distance made her take notice of its relevance to her life. The battle was coming. It would only be a matter of time before Bob Bishop learned her demise was a rouse and he would stop at nothing to find her.

Her defenses tensed up at an approaching presence, but she knew she had nothing to fear.

Havoc took in the lay of the land and whistled in appreciation at the lavish cottage with nearby harbor and panoramic view of the ocean. Glancing down at Sarah where she sat in the sand; an iced bucket of beer by her side, he flashed a quick grin. "I see Ramon hooked you up. Nice place."

With a wordless smile, she reached into the bucket and tossed him a beer. "Thanks." With a rarely grateful nod, he ripped off the cap with his teeth and took a swallow before dropping into the sand beside her. "I got your companion and her kid set up in the convent until we have things figured out. Nobody will find out she's there; a couple people there owe me favors."

Sarah nearly choked on her beer laughing. "There are people in a church that owe _you_ a favor? Let me guess…she didn't tell you she was a nun?"

Havoc grinned and shrugged with a false repentance. "She apparently wanted to know what she was giving up before she took the oath." Closing his eyes, he threw a narrow glance at Sarah. "As I remember, she spent a lot of time screaming a name, but not God's." Taking another pull, he laughed. "Anyway, the Mother Superior begged me to keep it secret."

"Of course." Sarah quipped sardonically. "We just can't let the rest of the world know there are a bunch of horny nuns running around these islands."

"Well, that and the fact that Mother Superior was also a bit…less than faithful to her oath as well." He wiggled his eyebrows holding up the longneck in a salute before taking a sip

The amber liquid in Sarah's mouth splattered across the sand just missing Havoc's feet. "You didn't!"

"Yeah. Once you get under that habit, the Mother Superior's a dirty little bitch too. Spent the night doing things to her that were probably worth a year's penance. I promised to keep her secret as well."

She threw back her head laughing. They sat in silence for many moments before Havoc took a second to look her over. "The moonlight becomes you." Eying her salaciously out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but admire the way her porcelain skin was illuminated in the moonlight, giving her a falsely angelic aura. The miniscule cut off shorts stopping just inside the bounds of decency, and the tiny bikini top barely covering her nipples, revealing more breast than it covered, gave him momentary thoughts of the wicked things he would enjoy doing to a woman with that body.

She gave him a wry smile. "I thought you said you couldn't stand the way I smell."

Shrugging, he said, "I can't. To be honest, your stench turns my stomach." Pointing to his nose, he grinned. "Which is why I use vapor rub. A little dab under the nostrils cuts you down from a freshly opened grave to a seventeenth century body pit." Shrugging again, he glanced out at the waves. "At least it's tolerable."

"Thanks." She held up her beer saluting him then leaned back crossing her legs in front of her then stretched out giving a soft moan as she arched her back.

Havoc grimaced as his eyes and body warred with his sense of smell. Angrily slapping the sand, he growled out, "Cut that shit out!"

"Cut what out?" She smiled coyly.

Exhaling in irritation, he swore. "That mental lap dance you're giving me. I'm a lot of things, Noonan, but I'm not stupid. I get that nearly every straight man, and a couple women I know, would want nothing so much as to get into your pants. And it bugs the fuck out of you that I'm one of the ones who doesn't."

She gave a short laugh. "Oh come on Hav. You damned well if it weren't for your keen sense of smell you would be on this like a fly on shit."

Grinning wryly, he nodded. "We already established this. And if it weren't for the fact that you make me want to hurl, I'd be boning you right now and listening to you beg for more."

"And what the hell makes you think _I_ would be the one begging?" She sat up rubbing her smooth legs. "I have been known to bring men to the dark edges of insanity."

His senses still warring at the onslaught of her gorgeous sexuality and her disgusting scent, he groaned. "I can see that."

"So…" She reached behind slowly unhooking her bikini top. "…this does nothing to you?" She let her top fall to the ground displaying a set of perfectly rounded alabaster breasts.

"What in the fuck are you trying to do?" He sneered through gritted teeth.

She slowly slid over him until she was straddling his lap. "What about when I do this?" She began mercilessly grinding against him making him crazy with desire.

Before she could even blink, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her to the ground. With a harshness born from the battleground of his senses, he pinned her mouth with his own, darting his tongue into her mouth where it danced over her parted teeth and writhed with her own tongue.

Growling low in his throat, he broke the kiss and trailed his rough tongue down her throat until it curled around one of her darkly swollen nipples. Leaving one hand to grasp her wrists above her head, all fight removed, he roughly rubbed the other over the denim of her shorts before sliding under the waist band.

With the nipple held between his teeth, pulling and twisting as he slapped at it with his tongue, the other hand lightly rubbed across her in a motion guaranteed to bring a reaction.

Gasping, she began to thrust her hips, no longer fighting him, forcing him to slide his massaging fingers inside her. Though she felt plagued by guilt, Sarah whimpered as she felt his fingers stirring inside her; arching her back underneath him as his fingers moved in and out of her body. She hated herself for enjoying the raw animalistic pleasure as his hit her in the right places; then even more so as her soft moans increased with intensity as his fingers moved faster inside of her.

Then finally her moans soared to raucous screams; her nails digging into his hand still holding her wrists at bay above her head as he felt the aspired orgasm engulf her like a raging inferno. With a satisfactory smile, he took his mouth away from her breast and back to her parted lips, swallowing the gasps as he slipped his tongue back inside her hot mouth. The harsh eroticism of the kiss lasted for several seconds before Havoc finally released her. Rolling aside, pulling his fingers out and away, he lay beside her, trying to control his raging libido. Both of them lay breathless, gasping for air from the encounter. The uncomfortable heat left them both hollow.

Finally, Havoc sat up and spoke. "Ok, point proven and driven into the ground." Sarah did not respond; she stared out at the ocean in deafening silence. Trying to levitate the discomfited moment, Havoc laughed. "Well, that was awkward. Scorching hot, but awkward."

Sarah's point confirmed didn't make the moment any easier to live with the remorse inside. Sitting up, she wiped her mouth and draped her pale arms over her knees. After several seconds, Havoc couldn't bear the silence. "Oh, come on, Sarah. It wasn't that fucking bad!" When she merely sat, staring with empty eyes at the beach, he swore. "Goddamnit, Noonan! Say something. Anything!"

She stared out straight in front of her gazing sadly at the ocean. "It wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was pretty damn good." She finally looked up at him. "It just felt…wrong."

"I didn't make the earth move for you?" He prodded her.

"Oh trust me, you moved a lot of things." She flashed a sultry smile which quickly faded. "If we had met here like this a year ago, I would have spent the night on this beach making you insane with erotic desires beyond anything you could ever fantasize about. But now…" She looked up at him; a small tear trickled down her cheek. "…he thinks I am dead and he's going through hell. I may never see him again, I can't do that to him."

He stared at her face in surprise. The sadness in her eyes caused his own face to soften. Standing up quickly, he walked over to where she had tossed the top of her bikini. Handing it to her, he shook his head. "So the utilitarian killer finally found her soul in the eyes of another." The look in her face as she tied the top back on told him to back off, but he pressed on. "The girl who abandoned her heart when love turned horribly wrong for her has finally found it again. And now that freshly repaired heart is broken." Sitting in front of her, forcing her to meet his slightly luminescent white eyes, he leaned forward. "Who is he, Noonan? What kind of fly entered the honeyed web and charmed the black widow?"

Sarah raged internally; incensed by his invasiveness. She angrily jerked herself up; her bare feet leaving a trail in the sand as she stomped toward the house. "Good night, Hav."

He leapt to his feet. Soft words wouldn't work. To be honest, he wasn't sure he had them anyway. "I know more about it than you realize, Noonan. Gabriel Gray, AKA Sylar! That's him, isn't it?" The hurriedly shouted words tore through her soul like heated knives. She stopped dead, almost jerking under their impact. When she spun around, glaring daggers at him, Havoc forced himself to assume his familiar cocky grin.

Pacing forward, like a cat scenting his prey, he pressed on. "Serial killer, power thief, and recently hired as a Company agent." When she said nothing, merely staring at him over her tightly folded arms, the grin became real. This was more like it. Not wounded, not running, but ready to fight.

As she fumed, he widened his grin. "And, from the look you're sending me, I hit the nail square on its fucking head."

He half expected a fight, but was completely caught off guard when a smile spread across her face. "Very good," she replied, impressed by his discovery. Sarah did not even speculate to herself how he knew. Havoc was a man of multiple resources and likely had a contact in the company. But she was not prepared to allow him access to her intimate secrets; not like this.

He couldn't let her retreat. He had her almost fighting; if she left to nurse her wounds, he knew he might never get her to this point again. "What happened, Noonan? What was it?" He raised his voice, forcing her to hear him. "How did this murderer manage to steal your heart when there's a trail of men behind you, cut off at the balls after a night of orgasmic euphoria with you? Was he just that good a fuck? Did he stir your juices so much you just couldn't handle your typical one night policy? Did he manage to get into your head and help you resolve your mommy and daddy issues? Just what the hell was it?"

Sarah whipped around furiously; her face twisted into a livid sneer. "What does this matter to you? Are you so pissed off that you have had to live your life in exile away from Elle and you are just dying for me to join you in your woeful existence? Is it that misery loves company and you have been lonely for someone to join you in your private hell?"

Havoc surprised her by laughing at her verbal attack. "Do you remember the first time we met, Sarah? You were a teenager. Still going through your weird-ass goth phase. In that first meeting I made a nearly fatal mistake. I misjudged you as nothing more than an angry teen. I sure as fuck never thought you, barely old enough to have a pair of tits, would be my equal. After the match, I realized that, had I been the slightest bit off my game, you'd have walked away the victor. And that's saying one hell of a lot from me, because you are the only person I have ever looked in the eye and called my equal.

"And then we met again. Years had passed; you had developed into the gorgeous but empty woman who was one of the two most feared agents in the Company. I had heard your name uttered in the same terrified whispers mine was, but hadn't seen you again. When I did, I knew why the fear existed. Only months had passed since you had turned your husband's law office into a blood bath, revenging the betrayal and near murder on the one who shattered your heart. I looked into your eyes that day and, for the first and last time, felt the claw of fear on my own soul. Those soulless eyes held the devil in a cage, begging to be unleashed. The darkness, the rage and chaos, in your eyes scared the shit out of me, Noonan. It was like whatever had happened broke you and reformed you in iron. Until that moment, and since, no man or woman has ever frightened me. And I knew then and there that we were no longer equals!" He paused as tears formed in her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks. "I knew then that you were the better of us, because you no longer had a soul. And now you arrive in my life again. Out of nowhere, with an innocent mother and her child in tow. And I learned you once again. That woman I feared was gone. She had been replaced with a mere shell, a ghost of her former self. I may have no respect for Bob Bishop, I may despise him with every ounce of my being, but he's not stupid. And he was right about you, Sarah. You've gone soft!"

He realized too late that his choice of words might have had more of an impact than he expected when he felt himself being propelled through the night air several feet finally coming to a stop against a large rock. He could smell the coppery scent of his own blood coming from the back of his broken head. Sarah was now standing above him; rage emitting from every pore in her body. "Does _that_ feel like I have gone soft, you piece of shit motherfucking prick!"

Havoc stayed where he had fallen, feeling the flesh and bone beginning to knit back together as he waited to see if she had finished with him. Watching her reaction, he couldn't contain a small grin of pleasure. At least she had gotten past the wounded doe look. "Maybe _soft_ was the wrong choice there." He rubbed the back of his head again; the wound had healed, yet the wetness from the blood remained. "But I think we both know this weepy girl bullshit routine is not you, Sarah! I don't really care why, I just want to know what changed!"

"_Everything has changed!_" The air around her resonated from her roaring holler. "I used to be the hunter! Now I am the hunted! I do not like feeling vulnerable!"

"So what has you vulnerable, Sarah? Come on! For fuck's sake, this is where you used to thrive! Bishop thinks you've gone soft? Big fucking deal! If you were who I remembered, you'd have used that to kill him without thinking twice! Something, whatever the fuck it was, changed you, Noonan! You've just proven that you're not soft, that you haven't grown weak, so something else happened. It sounds like you fucktoy can take care of himself, so that's not the fucking problem. Just try, please, to make me see what's going on here!"

She exhaled disconsolately than plopped down on the sand staring out straight ahead at the ocean. Havoc watched her for a moment before taking a seat next to her. As she began to speak, her words were soft; yet every word embodied power. "When my parents were murdered, I knew even then I had to chose between love and control. I chose control. And then I met a boy named Randy Paladini. For that brief and fatal moment I chose love. It was a choice regretted because I thought love meant giving up control and I think we both know how badly that turned out. The man who said he loved me tried to murder me. I laid in the middle of a frozen field for nearly a week keeping myself alive with nothing but a plastic garbage bag and my own blood covering me. Only my very weak telekinetic abilities kept the blood from rapidly escaping my arteries. I made the choice right then and there if I survived I would never relinquish control of myself." She paused to recollect. "When I met Gabriel, I found my soul again. I knew what he was; he knew what I was." She smiled reflectively then looked up at him. "I found him repulsive…and exciting. I never intended to fall in love with him; I just wanted to have sex with him." She reached into the ice bucket taking another beer and opened it. "But the moment we first touched, I knew I would never be able to keep him at bay. I fought him, only to give in when I could fight him no more. He was the only man I have ever met who has never tried to save me. He knows exactly what I am at the end of the day." She took a sip of her beer. "For the first time in my life, I had love…and I had control." She looked to Havoc who was staring at her intently as she continued. "I have been using my body to lure men into my trap since I was put into active duty. Depending on the man it could be enjoyable because of the game involved; but there was never love or emotion attached to the deed. I purely was a soulless cadaver." She paused to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. She finally lifted her face to meet his gaze. "I won't ever marry him. " She smiled laughing softly. "I think the world would recover more easily from dropping an A-Bomb than from the two of us trying to play house." She took a deep breath exhaling loudly. "We may not embody the characteristic label of literary lovers; and admittedly it is a little uncomfortable…but it is as real as it gets."

Narrowing his eyes, he reached across her body and pulled out a fresh beer. Grabbing the cap between his teeth, he tore it off as the puzzle pieces began to resort themselves in his mind, laying out a crystal clear picture that almost made him choke on the beer. As he slumped forward, gasping and laughing, Sarah glowered at him irritably. "Is there something you find amusing about all of this?"

Wiping beer from his chin, he stopped laughing. "I don't say this very often Noonan, but I have to admit you've had me stumped."

Sarah's face twisted into an angry glower. "Oh please do enlighten me."

"I've spent every second since the three of you showed up wracking my fucking brain trying to figure out what on God's earth would make you skip town with a mother and her child. You're not Mother fucking Theresa, Noonan. You don't do shit unless there's something to be gained from it. There have been pieces to the picture bouncing around in my head, driving me up the fucking wall. I knew I was missing something, but couldn't quite get the shape of the piece I was missing. And now it makes sense. It doesn't have a damn thing to do with Maya…or Gabriel…Sylar or whatever the fuck you call him. It has everything to do with her son, Alejandro." Holding up the fresh longneck, he touched it to his forehead in a salute. Flashing his teeth in a cocky grin, he took a long pull. "How am I doing so far?"

"I'm not doing this!" Sarah angrily bolted up retreating toward her house.

He jumped to his feet, pouncing after her with a suspiciously feline motion. Less than a second later, he caught up with her. "I already know Gray's the father!"

Sarah stopped abruptly, then turned around slowly. "Ok. So my boyfriend banged her several months before he met me." She crossed her arms across her chest eying him contemptuously. "It was before I came into the picture!" The arrogance of the superior smirk that swelled across her face brought amusement to him. "And I think you can guess which one of us he prefers in bed."

Havoc slowly paced around her, focusing his blank predator's eyes on her as she writhed uncomfortably inside. "Uh huh…sure…He makes the virgin Maya cream and, nine months later, she pops out a kid. You don't find anything the least bit weird in that?"

Sarah shrugged furrowing her brow impudently. "Is there going to be a point to this eventually?"

"Oh, the point is already made, Sarah." Stopping his movement, he narrowed his eyes. "I noticed a couple things about Alejandro when you showed up packing him and his ma. The first thing I spotted was that the kid looked nothing like his mother. The only thing Latino about him is that name. There's not a Hispanic bone in his little body!" Through narrowed eyes, he studied Sarah intently. "But he does have exceedingly strong Anglo characteristics."

Sarah's felt her insides nearly fall out, but she kept up the facade. "His father is Italian and Irish. It stands to reason that his father's features were the dominating factor in his makeup."

With a low growl, Havoc shook his head. "No, Sarah. Basic biology was a required study for us, and you know it. The mother's DNA is always dominant in a child's genetic makeup. If Maya was truly the boy's mom, there would be at least some characteristics in common; the slightest hint of Latino features. Instead, he couldn't look more Anglo if he'd been born in a white trash trailer park." Widening his eyes slightly, he felt a smile tugging at his lips. "But I think he looks exactly like his biological mother; doesn't he, Sarah?"

Her silence spoke volumes as she sat staring straight ahead of her. "He's your son, Noonan." His voice came out in a low whisper as he slowly crossed the little distance between them. Twisting so he was looking over her shoulder and down at her perfectly formed backside, he whispered into her ear, "I'm positive that, if I were to look at his back left thigh, I would find a birthmark similar to the one on yours. My only question is how." Roughly grasping her shoulders, he pushed her back until he held her gaze with his own. "Now cut the bullshit song and dance, Noonan, and tell me how a child that belongs to you and Gray is in the custody of this Herrera woman?"

She knew there was no denying it. Although she hated him for forcing her hand it was time for the truth. She led him back to the beach, staring at the ocean in silence before beginning. "This story started twenty-eight years ago. Linderman, Parkman, The Petrellis and Bob Bishop had this goal to create a child that would one day grow up to be the perfect killing machine. An embryo was created with the sperm of Daniel Linderman and made an embryo out of an egg belonging to Angela Petrelli." She looked up at him smiling cynically. "That child was me. After they murdered my parents and brought me there, I was raised inside the company walls. I received the best education and combat training available. I was the perfect killer." She laughed reflectively before continuing. "Well, years later when I did the unthinkable by throwing their gift back in their face, Bob began to think they had made an error by putting so much faith in me. After Linderman died, Bob took the reins of the company and decided the project needed another generation to perfect itself. An embryo was created with my eggs and sperm taken from Gabriel which they implanted into poor unsuspecting Maya. The poor girl had no idea she was pregnant until the moment she gave birth. Maya was a good girl and a perfect mother. Only this time the child would be taken from his mother as an infant; raised within the company walls as I was to be a killing machine without a soul." Her eyes became pools of dark detestation. "There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen."

Havoc sat down beside her, staring out at the water as he tried to bring the picture into focus. "Bob planned on killing her and taking the child? Knowing you'd eventually learn the truth and would do everything in your power to keep that boy from suffering your fate?" He shook his head. He wanted to laugh, but all he could feel was an overwhelming disgust as the levels of Bishop's duplicity became clear. "He would either have you dead, or beyond redemption. Either way, he'd get what he wanted. It all makes sense now."

Sarah nodded slowly, but remained motionless as she spoke. "Before I could strike back at Bob, I had to be sure that Maya and Alejandro were safely out of the way." She leaned back taking another beer. "That child deserves better than I can ever give him. He needs Maya."

Havoc placed a tender hand on her shoulder, doing everything he could to contain the trembling rage that was building inside. "You're being the best mother you can by denying yourself the chance to make a life with your child." He almost whispered as the shocked realization set in, "Damn, Sarah. The black widow really does have a heart after all."

Sarah sat in awkward silence for quite some before her throaty whisper shattered the calm, uttering the words Havoc hoped to hear.

"And now it is time for Bob Bishop to die."

--END--


End file.
